Bitter Sweet Eyes
by MaidenAliceMichaelis
Summary: You possess the eyes of sin. Yet you tell yourself you are so pure. You do many sinful things repeatedly, but continue to ask for forgivness. But this time, there is no turning back. You should be happy, I am fullfilling your wish for you. Sebastian X OC
1. No Turning Back

_**Honestly, this is the third book I am writing. I don't know why I do this to myself. But I just had to write this idea down. Ugh! But, please enjoy and review. Oh! And by the way, I do not own Kuroshitsuji in any shape or form. I mean, this is FANfiction after all.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: No Turning Back<p>

I hate everything about me. I always have. My voice. My hair. My eyes. My butt. My waist. My eyes. My fingers. My feet. My teeth. My eyes. My laugh. My eyes. The way I act. Oh, and did I mention my eyes? Yeah. I hate them the most of all. Ever since I was born, I have been able to see things. Weird things. Things no one else could see. Not even psychics.

I sighed and walked through the mall. There was a huge sale at _Forever 21 _that my friends just couldn't miss. But I hate that store so I wandered off.

"Hello~ there~ child~."

I looked up and saw a strange man in a black v-neck and black pants with black boots and black nails standing before me. I'm amazed his hair wasn't black. On the contrary. It was silver, and his bangs were so long, they hid his eyes, but didn't hide the stitches that ran diagonally across his face.

"I'm not suppose to talk to strangers," I murmured.

He chuckled sickly. "my my~. You are quite~ cruel~."

Freak. I wanted to walk around him, but he kept getting in my way, blocking me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I have a gift for you~."

"I'm good. No thanks."

"But you must listen~ to the fortune~."

"Fortune?" I raised one brown eyebrow and looked at this guy from head to toe again. His hair is pretty long, and I hear many fortune tellers have long hair. But, then again, they're all girls. "Like I said, I'll pass."

"You see strange things. Yes~?"

My eyes widened and I stared up at this man. "How do you know that?"

"I know many things about you~ Emilie Roze~."

I glared at the man. "Fine. I'll listen to your stupid fortune."

"Oh goody~" he laughed like a mad man (which I bet he is) and hugged himself, wiggling like a worm the whole time. "Come, come~. Into my store."

"Store?" I looked up and saw we were both standing in front of _Hot Topic. _Of course he would run this place. Then again, it is my favorite store in the mall, so I should give him some points.

We walked over to the back and he opened a door, leading to a small room. I looked around and saw no one was watching, so I took my phone out of my pocket, prepared to call for help if he tried anything funny.

"Come, come~ Miss Emilie~"

He sat down on a . . . COFFIN? In fact, this whole room was littered with coffins! "Who are you?" I asked.

He chuckled, smiling from ear to ear. "Everyone calls me Undertaker."

"Undertaker?" a shiver ran down my spine and I bit my lip as he motioned for me to sit on the coffin across from him. "Nothing is going to pop out at me, right?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "But don't you wish~ something would~?"

I shook my head and sat down. "Now, talk."

"You my dear~ see many weird things~, correct~?"

I nodded.

"Tell me what~ exactly do you~ see~."

I cocked my head to the side. "You should know. Apparently you know all about me."

"Ah~, but what you see~ is the only thing~ I don't know~."

I sighed. "I see golden butterflies. Weird white sparkles. Black feathers. White feathers. Sometimes I see a black apple or a dark purple, almost black, rose."

"Is that all~?"

I nodded. "So far, yes."

"Interesting~ just what I expected."

We were silent, well, I was silent, but Undertaker just laughed and laughed. He even fell off the coffin and began rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Can I go now?" I asked.

Undertaker looked up at me, some drool coming out his mouth. He chuckled a bit more, twitching as he did so. "You may~ but please~ take this."

He stood up and handed me a pair of black gloves.

"What are these for?"

"You'll need them soon~."

"For?"

"Let me ask you something~." Undertaker bent down in front of my face, smiling widely like the Cheshire cat. Our faces mere inches apart, it made me feel uncomfortable, but I couldn't move or else I would fall off the coffin.

"Go ahead," I said.

"If you die, say~ tomorrow, what will be your biggest~ regret~?"

I frowned. What a strange question to ask, but if he must know, "I would only have one regret, actually."

Undertaker cocked his head to the side, still smiling stupidly. "What is it~?" He grabbed my face with his long nails as if I were an amusing toy.

"That I couldn't unite my family."

He suddenly stopped smiling and pulled back. "That is all~? How boring~ I expected more from a girl~ like you~."

"What? You asked, so I answered."

Undertaker's smile returned. "Well, if you~ were given the chance~ to have someone help you~ with that request~ would you take their help~?"

"Yes. It is the only thing I truly wish for in the world. Blood is thicker than water. Without family, a person is nothing. They are the fort that protects you. The blanket that keeps you safe from your fears. The light that illuminates your darkness. Without them . . . You are nothing."

"My~ how poetic~. Well, I have heard enough~. You may go now Miss~ Emilie~."

I sighed and nodded, leaving the dark place and returning back to the brightly lit mall. I kept staring at the black gloves in my hand, so I wasn't watching where I was going. My head banged hard against someone's chest and I fell back.

"Crap," I muttered, rubbing my forehead. I winced and looked up to see someone I really didn't want to see here. "Jonathan?" I asked, staring up at my older half-brother. We share different mothers.

I stood up and he just looked down at me with the usual bored expression. After all, I was nothing to him. He didn't care about my well-being or my little brother's. Only about himself, his little sister, and his mother. Maybe other people, but I didn't care, I wasn't on that list.

"Hey," he murmured and walked past me with his group of friends.

_You're nothing but dirt, remember Emilie? Nothing but dirt to your family. _I thought to myself and sighed.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>I came out the shower, still in a towel as I dried my hair with another towel. I got into a fight with my mom as soon as I got home, when my dad called from prison, I got into an argument with him, and I almost slapped my little sister (which is also Jonathan's little sister. Same mother and father, but different mother from me. My mother just baby-sits her.)<p>

"What a day," I murmured, staring to the side at the crucifix that hung on my wall. I sighed and got on my knees in front of it.

Someone chuckled behind me and I gasped, my face burning. I didn't want anyone to know I prayed. I was suppose to be the mean girl who didn't care about anything. But when I turned around, I didn't see anyone.

I just shrugged and turned back to the cross, only to see it was upside down. I gasped and went to fix it when a purple pentagram began to glow around me. I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice.

_**You pray and pray, but you yourself know you are starting to lose faith. How long have you asked for a united family? How long will you continue to ask for something you shall not receive?**_

I shut my eyes and when I opened them, I was consumed in darkness. The only light coming from underneath me as I floated in the air, a simple black and red kimono lay over me like a blanket. I couldn't move, then again, I didn't want to move.

_**You have thought about asking Satan, but have stopped yourself. For you are afraid of spending eternity in hell. After your horrid life, you wish to be rewarded with a happy Heaven. **_

The male voice chuckled and I suddenly noticed a black crow sitting patiently on a branch next to me. The voice was coming from this bird.

"Who are you?" I asked.

_**I can help you retrieve what you want so that you do not die with regrets. Just say the word and we shall have a deal.**_

"You are a demon," I concluded. "if I sell my soul to you, I will still die with regret."

He chuckled again. _**Will you accept, or no? Think about it. Let your family be happy for a few generations, or die with them all fighting one another and never let them be happy. Your choice.**_

Putting it like that . . . I did want a close family. I really do. But wait. There is one more thing.

"I also wish to find and destroy some women who have taunted my mother. May I add that to our deal?"

The bird nodded. _**Anything you wish.**_

I smiled. "Fine. I wish to make a contract with you."

_**And what will you name me?**_

I never was good at picking names. "Whatever your last owner called you. That will be good enough."

_**As you wish, milady.**_

The feathers on the ground began to rise up and wrap around the crow and I. My eyelids grew heavy and I fell asleep. But not before feeling someone give me a warm embrace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anybody like it? Don't worry, this will get better if you didn't like this chapter, and I will try my best to put Ciel and the others in here. Though it will be a little hard because I don't think I will have Ciel as a demon. But, then again, maybe I will. And to all the Undertaker fans, happy I brought him out so quickly? ^^ Well, please review and look forward to the next chapter.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	2. Seeing Things

_**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Thank you TheStillDoll for reviewing. And no offence to anyone named Bob or Billy, I just used the names as examples.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Seeing Things<p>

"Sebastian Michaelis?"

The demon I had contracted last night nodded. "That is the name my previous master gave me."

"I see. Good. I was afraid you were going to have an ugly name like Bob your Billy." I winced. How I hate those names.

Sebastian smirked. "No. But I was named after a dog."

"A dog?" Then again, I'm pretty sure I would do something similar. But, I have a cat, and she's a girl. I don't think Sebastian will be so fond of the name Ophelia if I gave it to him.

I heard a car start outside and then drive off after a minute. My mom had just left for work, perfect time to sneak around and find some clothes for Sebastian.

I jumped out of bed and made my way to my mom's room, going straight for her drawers that held my dad's old clothes.

"Won't your father be upset about you stealing his clothes?" my demon asked.

I shook my head. "He's in jail. And by the time he comes out, he won't fit in these anymore."

"What crime has he committed."

I froze slightly and said in a mere whisper, "Rape. Murder. Burglary."

"I see. Who was the unfortunate female?"

"It was more than one person. A whole family. He raped the teenage daughter and mother, then killed the father and everyone else before stealing some things and burning the house down."

"Hmm. I have been through something similar."

"Huh?" I turned to face Sebastian than decided it was best if I didn't know what he was talking back, so I went back to rummaging through the drawers. I took out a black button up shirt, some dark blue jeans, and a white tank-top, handing them to Sebastian. "Here. I can't have you wearing that butler outfit. You'll stick out like a sore thumb."

Sebastian nodded and took the clothes I handed him. He sighed. "Fashion has become so indecent."

I nodded in agreement. Me myself, preferred to stay back in the Victorian era. A time where women weren't flocking around exposing so much of themselves to anyone who crossed their path. What a society.

* * *

><p>"He does know what she is, correct?"<p>

"I believe so."

"Then why make a contract with her?"

The two shared a concerned glance and looked back at the water before them that showed the two they were talking about.

"And what about that old master of his?"

"I have been unable to locate him."

"Then he has been eaten."

"No. I would have still found him in the demon. But he isn't even there."

"How odd."

"Very."

* * *

><p>I screamed and curled into a ball. Ophelia walked over to me and pawed at me cheek while Sebastian ran to my other side.<p>

"Milady?"

"A saw something! A-a person!"

"Where?"

I pointed to the corner of my room by the window. The child stood there. An eye patch covering one eye, the other one shined a bright red. He glared at me and took out a gun, that's when I screamed and now he was gone.

"There is no one here."

"Sebastian, I order you, check the perimeter!"

He bowed. "Yes, my queen."

He was gone in a blur and I scanned the room again. He was right. Nothing was here. But . . . But I know I saw him! How could he leave without Sebastian knowing?

_Don't tell me I'm seeing people now. _

I walked over to my mirror and stared intently at my gold eyes. Yes, gold. My cursed eyes are gold, and they seem to have ringlets in them that are a bit darker, but not that noticeable unless you really pay attention.

These eyes. Why was I given them? Why is it that I am able to see things?

"Milady, there is no one around."

I sighed. "I must be seeing things again it seems."

Sebastian's narrowed gaze made me feel uneasy. He walked over to me and grabbed the brush before combing through my hair.

"Honestly, milady, your hair is standing on ends." his frown deepened when my bed head wouldn't go down. "This will be a challenge."

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Damn. So close."<p>

The gun was dropped as the boy walked through dark alleys, ignoring the gazes of homeless people, gang members, and prostitutes. He knew he looked out of place, but it didn't matter to him. He didn't care what anyone thought of him. His mind was focused on one thing and one thing only.

"I should have known it would be hard to kill her."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, I already know everyone knows who the boy is, but that's the point. And I still have no idea of the plot of this story, I'm just writing because this story kept bothering me and I just had to write it. So, bear with me. I'm pretty sure I know the plot, but I'm not one hundred percent sure yet. Ugh! This is hard. Well, look forward to the next chapter everyone.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	3. Golden Flower

_**Wow. I never thought this story would be liked so much. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, read, and alert my story. Thank you all so much. ^^ I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Golden Flower<p>

After my little episode yesterday, I went to school a little worried. I took a deep breathe and walked into my classroom. Everyone was chatting with their friends, same as always. I walked over to my desk in the far corner of the room, right by the window.

"Good morning, Emilie!" someone sang.

I sighed and looked to the side at my best friend, Lulu. She smiled down at me, her straight blonde hair put up into a high ponytail. All the guys turned in our direction and I hid my face behind my hand. You see, Lulu has rather big . . .erm . . .uh . . .breast. I mean, so big, I thought they actually might be fake. She's sixteen like me with D-cups! What the heck? I'm only C . . . wait! Why am I talking about this? Uh, anyways, I'm hiding from the guys cause they all start drooling over Lulu.

"Morning, Lulu," I whispered. She took the desk seat next to me and smiled. Why is she always smiling?

"Did you hear about the science teacher?"

"Mr. Richard? No. What about him?" I asked.

Lulu leaned in towards me. "Apparently, he was fired for molesting some of the female students," she whispered darkly.

I rolled my eyes. "He's sixty-eight and can't even raise the chalk when he wants to write on the board. I bet he just retired."

She sighed. "Such a buzz kill. Fine, whatever you say. But I heard they have already found a replacement."

I nodded, not really caring. Well, that is, until the new science teacher walked inside. Lulu squealed a little in delight and I just bit on my lip to hold back a scream.

Sebastian walked into the room wearing a long white trench coat, you know, the ones doctors usually wear? And he was wearing a pair of thing glasses that went great with his features. Besides that, he wore a black v-neck, and some dark jeans with black shoes.

Lulu grabbed my arm and shook it violently. "He is so cute," she whispered.

I was too shocked to speak.

"Look, even you agree! You're speechless."

That's not why I'm speechless. I looked over at Lulu and smiled. "Y-yeah . . ." a nervous laugh escaped my lips and Sebastian turned his reddish brown eyes toward me.

He picked up a book, pretending to see what my name was. "Emilie Roze."

I growled in my thoughts. "Yes?"

"Can you please help me today?"

No. Say no. No. "Alright." Damn.

Lulu giggled. "Lucky." her blue eyes sparkled as I walked past.

Every other girl in the room glared at me and I shivered. This was not going to end well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Of Science Class<strong>_

"Ugh! Sebastian . . . I'm going to kill you," I groaned, my legs tired from passing things out throughout the whole class.

He just gave me a wicked smirk.

"Why are you even here?" I hissed.

"I thought this would be a great way to stay by your side. I may not be a student, but I can still watch you as a teacher."

True. Sebastian could go by as twenty two. Twenty three at the most. So being a student was completely out of the question.

"Fine," I sighed and walked over to him. "But, that just means you must give me nothing but straight A's for this class." Science and Math were not my best classes. Dang. How come he couldn't be the math teacher?

Sebastian chuckled. "Sorry, milady, but you must work hard like everyone else."

I groaned and grabbed my books. "Fine. Whatever killjoy." I stopped in the door frame and looked back at my demon. "Oh, and during lunch-"

"I'll meet you here," he cut me off.

"Okay."

I left and headed straight for my history class. But as I reached the door, a blue blur caught my attention. I looked to the side and bit my lip to hold back a scream. The boy from yesterday walked down the hall. His hair a dark blue, his eye the same shade.

He walked casually, he eyes locked on me. "Hey!" he shouted in an order like tone.

I scanned the hallway before running off. I went to the stairs and sat there, panting for air. How did he find me? Wait! So he isn't my imagination! He isn't something my eyes are making up.

I laughed in relief. Suddenly, someone's arms wrapped around my neck. I panicked for a split second but-

"Emilie~! Why are you skipping class?" Lulu asked as she poked my cheek, a sly smile on her face. "That is bad."

"You're skipping class too," I pointed out.

"Only because I was helping a new kid. But I lost him."

"New kid?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. He said he name is Ciel Phantomhive. Weird name, huh?" she giggled. "He's a freshman and wears an eye patch. Even weirder."

I suddenly felt dizzy as the blood drained from my face.

"Emilie? You look pale."

I shook my head. "It's nothing. So, um, what is this kid like?"

Lulu shrugged. "A little mean. Like he's looking for something and doesn't care about anything else. I don't really like him, but he is so cute. I'm not going to lie, he looks pretty young for his age."

I nodded. "Let's go, Lulu."

"Huh? Where?"

I unwrapped her arms from around my neck and stood up. "Anywhere. We're skipping school."

Lulu looked up at me innocently. "Oh. Um. Okay." she rose to her feet and we both headed to the school entrance. No one paid any attention as we walked off. I mean, this is high school. People skip all the time.

We walked to a near by café and sat away from the windows. The police would see us in our uniform and wonder why we weren't at school, so we had to hide a little.

A waitress with cranberry colored hair in two ponytails came over to take our order. She had on some strange glasses and I began to wonder how she looked without them. Hmm. I bet she looked cool.

Lulu and I both ordered a parfait and some hot chocolate. Once the waitress was gone, Lulu got into defense mode.

"What's wrong Emilie? I can tell by the way you're acting, something is wrong."

I cursed in my mind. Lulu could always read me like a book.

"Nothing."

"Tell me," she whined.

I sighed. "I know the science teacher."

"What? Really? Mr. Michaelis? No wonder he called on you the whole time."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"So you're dating him? Oh my goodness! An older man! Emilie, you are always so lucky!"

"Woah, woah!" I exclaimed. "Who said anything about dating?"

Lulu cocked her head to the side. "You aren't?"

I shook my head.

The door to the café opened, making the bell ding lightly. I had a habit of checking my surroundings all the time, I guess it was a survival thing or something, so I looked at the door to see who entered.

"Head cheerleader," I grumbled.

Lulu turned to see Lissette, head cheerleader. Only a freshman. Her hair was up in its usual two curly ponytails, her green eyes sparkled happily as she walked in with . . . A . . . blue haired . . . boy.

I gasped and looked around. The bathroom was near by. "Lulu, I'll be back, bathroom break. Oh, and do not call their attention!" I hissed.

"Why?" Lulu asked, but I had already ran into the female's bathroom.

I took deep breathes, trying to calm myself. I looked into the mirror and gasped. My eyes! The ringlets in my eyes seemed to glow a bright yellow. I blinked a few times, but they wouldn't stop.

"So, you're the Golden Flower."

I took in a sharp breath and turned on my heels. Ciel locked the bathroom door behind him and walked towards me. His blue eye turning crimson as he pupil sharpened. This demon is going to kill me.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted.

Ciel ran up to me and grabbed my wrists tightly. "You are the Golden Flower, correct?" he asked.

"What? What is the Golden Flower?"

He sucked his teeth and let me go, taking a step back. "You are truly useless. What others see in you, I have no idea."

"What are you talking about?"

Ciel looked at me from the corner of his eye. "You are a rare delicacy, I hope you know that." He walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked.

"Not yet. I'd much rather do it in a place more . . ." he moved his head side to side thinking and moved his hand in a circular motion. "A place more vacant."

A shiver ran down my spine as he left. I fell to the ground and covered my eyes. This is all a dream. A really weird dream! Really, really, weird!

"Emilie?" I looked up and saw Lulu staring down at me, her eyes full of worry. "Are you okay?"

I covered my eyes so she wouldn't see them glowing. "Uh, y-yeah. I'm fine."

We exited the bathroom and Sebastian was sitting at our table. I looked over at Lulu and she said, "He came a few seconds ago."

I nodded and sat next to him while Lulu sat across from us.

"You skipping school too?" I asked.

Sebastian chuckled. "I suppose you could say that. My students don't seem to mind."

I rolled my eyes and whispered, "He was here."

"Who was?"

"The boy from yesterday. He's in the school."

"Name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian sat up straighter and stared at me, wide eyed, mouth slightly agape. "Phantomhive?"

"You know him?"

Sebastian cleared his throat. "I must be taking my leave now girls."

"Aw," Lulu whined. "So soon?"

Sebastian smiled and nodded. "I'm afraid so. Make sure to get back to school girls. Especially you, Emilie. You wouldn't want to miss lunch."

I nodded and smiled. "You're right."

Sebastian had a lot of explaining to do now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ugh! . I still have no idea the plot of this story! Ugh! Hopefully it will come to me soon! Thank you, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And yes, Lissette is Elizabeth. In fact, Lissette is the new form of the name Elizabeth (I should know, it is my middle name) So, yeah. Alright, till next time everyone.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	4. Change

Chapter 4: Change

"Master?"

Sebastian nodded. I put down my spoon before I was even able to take my first bite of strawberry cheesecake that Sebastian had made for me for lunch.

"His name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive. He used to own the biggest toy company/ food/ candy."

"Wow. I bet he was a billionaire."

"Yes. But he didn't flaunt his money like most people do nowadays."

I nodded. Sebastian looked down at the slice of cake in front of me.

"Do you not like cheesecake, Milady?" he asked.

I looked down. "Oh, no, it's not that. I was just shocked about what you told me."

He walked up to me and grabbed the spoon, cupping a piece of desert and grabbing my chin with his free hand. I blushed slightly, his face inches from mine.

"Ah~" he said in his velvet, alluring tone.

I opened my mouth slightly and felt the cake on my tongue. Sebastian closed my mouth by pushing my chin up and smiled cockily. My face burned a bright red.

"Do you like it?"

I nodded and looked away stubbornly. But I was telling the truth. THE CAKE WAS AMAZING! THE MOST DELICIOUS CAKE I HAVE EVER EATEN! Calm down. Putting away my desert fetish. Alright. Now . . . CAKE! I WANT MORE CAKE!

Sebastian chuckled. "My old master also had a desert fetish," he said as I consumed the rest of the cake quickly and asked for more.

"Yeah, but I bet he didn't get fat."

"You are not fat, Milady. Quite the opposite."

I shrugged and took another bite of cake.

* * *

><p>"The Golden Flower. If things continue on this way . . ."<p>

The male nodded and placed his hand on the petite female's head. "But his old master may take care of things for us."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then we'll step in."

The girl clung to her partner's chest. "But we can't kill her fully," she pointed out.

"I know that. But it's going to be hard to control myself."

She nodded.

* * *

><p>I dragged Sebastian with me to the convenient store, since I couldn't leave him home. What if my mom went into my room? That wouldn't end well, especially for me.<p>

"So many things all in one place," Sebastian looked around, his eyes landing on a bunch of girls around my age. They were giggling and looking at him.

I glared at him. I would have done something, but I was sort of confused at the reason I would do that. I wasn't jealous or anything. Right? Of course! No way would I be jealous.

I stomped over to the back of the store where the pharmacy was and talked to the pharmacist. She nodded and went to the back to retrieve what I wanted.

"Really? You look like a model? No way are you a teacher!" one girl squealed.

I glared at Sebastian surrounded by all those females. Damn that cocky smile of his. That silky black hair. Those lustful lips. Rare eyes that seemed to be able to see right through you. That lean, muscular body.

Wait, focus Emilie! Focus!

"Miss Roze."

I turned my attention back to the pharmacist and she handed me a bag with the medication. I nodded and mumbled my thanks before heading to the front of the store. I grabbed some vitamin water and some chips for my little brother. I went to pay for that.

"Are you single?"

"Please say you are!"

"You can have the three of us!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

I glared at all six girls. Should I? Something bad always happens when I open my mouth. But, when I feel I own something, I never let anyone else have it. That is one of my problems, I know. But I can't help myself. I did the same thing with my pets and toys when I was little. Of course, Sebastian is better than both combined.

I grabbed my bag of stuff and approached the girls, clearing my throat.

"What do you want?" a blonde asked, most likely the leader.

I smiled at all of them. "You're hitting on my boyfriend," I shot back. I never was one to hold my temper.

I watched Sebastian raise an amused eyebrow and shot him a glare. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the store with me.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Why did I just do that?" I gasped and covered my face in embarrassment. I knew I should have never opened my mouth.

"It is nice knowing you care about me, Milady."

"Shut up," I grumbled.

"Emilie?"

I froze and began to cuss in my mind. So many cusswords, even some I didn't even know I knew. Why here? Why me?

I turned slowly and came face to face with my half siblings, Cruella and Jonathan. Damn. I forgot they live near by.

Jonathan looked at Sebastian but didn't say anything.

"Why are you here?" Cruella asked.

Idiot. Why else would I be here? To buy stuff. I mean, honestly! Were you dropped as a child. "Um, you know, just buying some stuff."

Jonathan nodded and began to text someone on his phone. He grabbed Cruella and pulled her into the store.

"Nice seeing you too," I sighed.

"Why do you want them to be your family?" Sebastian asked. "Why do you want them to be close with you? They seem vain."

"Like yourself," I shot back. "And it isn't really . . . Forget it. It's nothing."

I turned on my heels and walked back to the house. Sebastian walked up to my side and stared down at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"You remind me so much of Ciel."

"What do you mean?"

"You keep many things hidden. Causing them to burden you. You also want something similar to what he asked for. You want to find a women who disgraced your mother. He wanted to find the people who disgraced his family."

I shrugged. "Great minds think a . . ." I trailed off and looked to the side, my eyes wide with horror.

I covered my mouth and screamed. My whole house lay in flames. The fire licked the walls, coming out the windows slightly.

"Momma! Marcus!" I screamed. I turned to Sebastian. "Save them! That is an order!" I said frantically.

He looked down at me and nodded. "Yes, my queen."

I watched him run into the house, my whole body was shaking as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell-phone to call for help.

Why is this happening? When? I've only been gone a few minutes. How could this happen? How? Who did this?

Sebastian came out the house, my mother on one side of him as he carried Marcus with his other arm, both of them unconscious. I ran to them as he laid them on the cement. They were covered in soot, but seemed to have no injuries.

I could hear the police, fire department, and the ambulance in the distance as the came here.

"Momma! Momma!" I shouted and shook her.

She coughed and looked at me for a brief moment. Her mouth saying something, but she was unable to vocalize it. I shook my head, not knowing what she was saying.

"I . . . I don't understand, Momma. I don't . . ."

"Demon," Sebastian said behind me.

I turned to look up at him. "Demon? What?" I looked back at my mother, but she was already sleeping once more.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't believe this. Why was this happening? Demon? What did my mother mean by that?

"Sebastian," I said through gritted teeth as I watch the paramedics take my family to the hospital. I wasn't going to go with them just yet. But I'll come soon.

"Yes, Milady?"

I rose to my feet slowly and glared back at my demon. "We have to find who did this. Immediately! I want them dead!"

Sebastian got on one knee before me, a hand placed over his heart. "Yes, my queen."

I stared down at my demon, the tears stopping. I wasn't going to cry anymore. I needed to grow up. I'm no longer the useless Emilie Roze. I'm different now.

And I will find and kill who did this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the late update! I wrote this chapter like fifty times, but never liked it. But, not I love it. Tell me what you think, I appreciate all your opinions. Please look forward to the next chapter everyone.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	5. Anger

Chapter 5: Anger

(Ciel P. O. V)

I took in a deep breathe. The sweet smell of rain clung to the morning air as I walked through the hallways of this disgusting high school.

"Ciel!"

I froze. That voice. Impossible! It can't be!

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive!"

I turned on my heels and looked up at the pretty brunette. Emilie walked up to me, her face in a scowl. I was completely taken back. She wasn't afraid of me. She seemed so different. More courageous. More strong.

"You," she hissed.

"Me what?" I asked with a cocky smirk.

"Leave me alone. What you did yesterday . . . Was crossing the line! My family almost died. In fact, my mother is in intensive care at the moment."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Emilie's gold eyes narrowed in on me. "You started the fire. I know you did."

"What proof do you have?"

"Your family died in a fire. I know about that."

I flinched at the memory. "Sebastian told you."

She shook her head. "No. It's called a library. Yeah, that's right. Your family is talked about in a book. Look it up, will ya?" She gritted her teeth together and grabbed my arm, pulling me back outside where it had just began to drizzle again.

Sebastian was leaning against a silver machine. It looked like some kind of futuristic carriage. Oh, what did the humans call it again? Ah, yes! A cu-ar.

Emilie let me go and walked over to Sebastian. He handed her a book, his face emotionless, especially when he looked over at me. She turned to me and handed me the book. In the front read: _**The Curse Of The Phantomhive Family. **_

"Such a distasteful title," I said acidly.

"Yes, but it told me all I need to know. It even talks about you in there. How you mysteriously disappeared and how your butler," she looked up at Sebastian then back at me. "had given everyone close to you a gift with a card stating you were dead. But there was no funeral. No body. So some are wondering if you ever truly died. And if you didn't, why lie and get rid of all your wealth."

I smiled up at the tall girl. "Well, you know the answer to all that."

Emilie rolled her eyes. "What you did was unforgivable, Phantomhive!" she hissed my name. "Why? What the hell have I done to you?" she exclaimed, opening her arms out.

I didn't answer. I handed the book to Sebastian and looked away. "Your demon does not fully belong to you."

"Huh? Sebastian?" Emilie looked up at him again, he remained silent and emotionless.

I lifted up my eye patch to show her my Faustian sign. Emilie's eyes widened, her hand going straight to the back of her neck which was covered by a black and purple lace choker.

"Sebastian, what is the meaning of this!" she demanded and turned to _our _demon.

He bowed, placing a hand over his heart. "I am sorry, Milady. But even though I am contracted to you, I am also contracted to Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

The blood seemed to drain from her face. "Which means . . ." she whispered in a horrified tone.

"I can order him to do anything."

"Except kill me!" she shot back, coloring returning to her cheeks. "Just like I can't order him to kill you." she sucked her teeth and glared at me. "Then I guess there was no point bringing you here then."

"So you were going to kill me?" I asked. This was just too amusing. She actually was planning to kill me. A demon. Humans are so idiotic.

"I was. But now I see you are immune."

"As are you."

Emilie nodded. "Sebastian, I'm not going to school today."

"Neither am I. I called in sick."

"Then there is no point for me to be here either," I said.

"Well, you can't follow us."

"I can do as I please, Women!"

"My name is Emilie Roze, Midget!"

"How dare you call me a midget!"

Sebastian sighed, placing his knuckle on his forehead. He grabbed both of us by our collars and lifted us into the air with ease. "Forgive my boldness, but now is not the time for fighting."

The two of us glared at one another then nodded at Sebastian. He put us down and she gripped his arm. "Take me to the hospital, please, Sebastian," Emilie ordered.

"I wish to come with you."

"Why?" she said acidly.

"Do not ask me anything."

"Whatever," she mumbled and got into the cu-ar. Sebastian opened the back door for me and I climbed in and watched him go around and sit in the seat next to Emilie.

The three of us drove in silence as we reached a large black building with many windows. I stared in awe at such a piece of fine architecture. So different from the hospitals back in my time.

The vehicle came to a slow stop and the sound emanating from it ceased. Emilie pretty much jumped out of the car and headed straight inside.

"Bocchan."

"Yes, Sebastian?" I looked back at him as we entered the building.

"What were you hoping to accomplish from burning her house down?"

I glared at the floor. "I want her to feel the pain I felt."

"I see."

"No. You don't."

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

I asked the man at the desk where my mother was. He told me nicely and I ran to the elevator, Sebastian and Ciel right behind me. I can't believe that little brat wanted to come. What for? He burned my house down! The damn . . . Ugh! Demons!

I knocked on the door but no one answered. I sighed, looking back at Ciel. His eyes widened and he took a rigid step back. Did he see something in my eyes? Pain? Sorrow? Good. I want him to see what he's putting me through.

I went into the room and saw my mother sleeping. There was a machine helping her breathe for the mean time since the smoke had messed her lungs up a little. There was an IV connected to one of her arms, bandages ran up the other arm and her right leg. She had been burned badly trying to save Marcus.

"Let's go. She's still sleeping."

Sebastian and Ciel nodded and we headed over to another desk. I asked where Marcus was, and luckily, he was only a few rooms down from my mother.

I bit my lip to hold back the tears. Marcus had been burned so badly. The doctors said it would be a miracle if he lived past this. Marcus is strong though. I know he'll make it. He has too.

He was sleeping too. I looked around his room. There were a few balloons saying 'Get Well' and some vases of flowers from my mother's side of the family. My mom's room was similar.

"Ciel, I know you've been through a lot," I mumbled. "I understand that. But, to go ahead and make another person go through the same pain as you . . ." I sniffed, wiping away the tears from my eyes.

"Trust me," he muttered. "You have not been through everything I have been through. You, right now, are better off than I was."

"Seeing my family suffer is better? Your parents died in the fire, you didn't have to worry about them suffering. You didn't have to worry about them in pain. They are in a better place. You know that!"

He flinched but shot back. "At least they're still alive! At least you still have them!"

"But for how long?" I snapped. "My brother is in critical condition, so is my mother, but she's better off than him. Marcus is only nine! Nine Ciel! I love my brother to death, but I'm terrified every minute of every day because I don't know if he'll go or not!"

"I was nine and went through more."

I bit my lip. The book didn't have anything to say about that. There was no information about what happened to Ciel right after the fire. It just skipped to a few years later when he returned. . . With a butler in black.

I looked over at Sebastian, then down at the glaring Ciel.

"Let go," I muttered. I walked over to Marcus and kissed his wrapped forehead.

The three of us left the hospital.

"Where are we going?" Ciel asked.

I shrugged. "Any place but here. I need to try and calm my nerves."

"Yes. You are ri-" Ciel froze and he began to look around quickly. "Sebastian."

"I know," Sebastian spoke.

"What's going on?" I asked.

All of a sudden, Sebastian grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. He turned around quickly so that he was in front of me. My back pinned to the car.

I gasped as the crimson liquid shot out of his back. Sebastian winced but continued to hold me close, protecting me. It took me a while to realize the buzzing noise of a chainsaw. The noise grew lower as the person backed away. Sebastian glanced over his shoulder and I looked around him.

"Who's that?" I gasped, taking in the appearance of a man. Or women. Man? Women? Uh . . . Shim?

The shim wore black pants and boots, a white shirt, and a red jacket that hung loosely on his arms. His hair was extremely long and the prettiest color of red, his eyes green and I was shocked. They had ringlets in them, like mine, but there was something different about his eyes from mine. His seemed darker, more deadly. They didn't possess the feeling of magic like mine did.

"Ah~ Sebby-kun!" the shim exclaimed. Even his voice made it hard to tell if it was a male or female. Ugh! So hard! "It is so nice to see you after such a long~ time."

Sebastian sighed and looked down at me. "Are you alright, Milady?"

I nodded. "Y-yeah."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" the shim shouted, waving its chainsaw absentmindedly. Hey! He was going to cut someone's head off! Then again, he had already attack Sebastian.

"Will you be okay?" I asked the demon.

He smiled that cocky grin of his. "I am one _hell _of a butler, Milady. This wound is nothing."

"Sebastian! Go, I'll watch Emilie!" Ciel said.

I looked over at him. He was going to protect me?

Sebastian nodded and let me go, walking over to the shim. I walked over to Ciel and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Who's that?"

He smiled evilly. "Grell Sutcliff."

"Shinigami of death~" Grell exclaimed, making the 'I love you' symbol with his hand and sticking his tongue out to the side.

"Shinigami . . . Of _death_?" I croaked.

_Not good._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you to all who read, review, alert, etc. I love you all! I seriously, SERIOUSLY didn't think this story would be liked so much. But I see it is so I will keep writing. I've been dying to put Grell in here, so I thought him showing up in a hospital would be perfect. You know, people pretty much die everyday in a hospital. ^^ so yeah, thank you for reading, look forward to the next chappy!<em>**

**_~Alice Michaelis_**


	6. Symbol

Chapter 6: Symbol

(Emilie P. O. V)

"Shinigami . . . of_ death_?" That doesn't sound good. I looked at Ciel. "What's a Shinigami?"

"A grim reaper."

That doesn't help calm me down. I looked at the flamboyant red head and Sebastian. "He'll be okay, right?" I asked.

Ciel chuckled, that smug smile back on his face. "Sebastian is fine. As a butler of the Phantomhive-" he paused and looked at me, "and _Roze_ heirs, what kind of butler would he be if he could not fight a confused redhead?"

"Confused?" Grell gasped and glared at Ciel. But his golden and green eyes suddenly widened when he saw me. "A Golden Flower?"

"Uh . . ." I muttered.

"No fair Sebas-chan! I want one!"

"What?"

Ciel shrugged and looked away, a hand on his hip.

Grell smiled and winked. "Mind if I take her?"

He came running towards me, swinging his chainsaw. Adrenaline took over and I jumped out of the way. The chainsaw landed on the roof of the car, putting mega damage on it. My mom is going to kill me. But, this isn't the time to think about that.

Grell pulled his weapon away and was charging for me again when Sebastian got in his way and brought his foot up, kicking the reaper square in the jaw. Grell screamed in a girlish tone and went falling backwards. Ciel just shook his head in disgust as he watched everything play out.

"What does he want with me?" I asked.

Sebastian didn't answer. He completely ignored me and ran up to Grell, pulling the bottom of his black gloves. "My, my. Such a nuisance. Years later and I still must put up with you."

Grell sat up, his face covered in fear as he did the 'I love you' sign with his hand again. "Y-you would h-hurt a beautiful m-maiden, would you?"

I rolled my eyes. Beautiful maiden?

Sebastian smiled the "Don't-fuck-with-me" grin of his and grabbed Grell by the neck. He threw the red head into the air, but that only seemed to excite him.

"Ah~ Sebas-chan, you are so rough on me."

I'm so confused.

My demon sighed and shook his head, jumping into the air and kicking Grell right in his stomach. He made a choking sound and crashed to the cement, causing it to shatter around him.

"Okay, okay, that's enough!"

"Huh?" Ciel and I muttered and I screamed when a lawn-mower came crashing down, but Sebastian dodged it just in time.

A blonde guy, maybe seventeen, with the same gold and green eyes as Grell appeared. He was wearing a pair of black glasses and a black suit, a smug smile on his face as he leaned against the yellow lawnmower.

He turned to the unconscious, yet still smiling, Grell. "Really, Sempai?" he sighed. "We came here to retrieve that soul, remember?"

My body froze slightly. It was a hospital, people died all the time in it, but I had to make sure who died wasn't someone I knew.

"Who's soul?" I asked. I wanted to approach the blonde boy, but Sebastian held me back by one of his arms. "Who are you looking for?"

The other Shinigami winked at me. "If you want to know, Girly, I'm looking for a Marcus Roze."

I bit my lip. No. Not Marcus. No.

"Emilie Roze, right?" he asked. "Yeah. Sorry to tell ya, but your brother is history as of three . . .two . . ."

I ran around Sebastian and into the hospital before that blonde could even say one. I slammed open the door to Marcus' room and laughed once sadly, tears rolling down my cheeks as I watched all the doctors and nurses trying to bring my little brother back to life.

"No," I whimpered and fell to my knees. "No. This isn't fair. No." I shook my head. Marcus . . . He was suppose to be strong. Suppose to live past this.

Sebastian and Ciel came running after me. Ciel stood and watched the scene play out in utter shock. Sebastian nudged my shoulder, trying to get my attention, but I was far away. My mind was somewhere else completely.

"Sebastian, let's go," Ciel ordered. "Carry Emilie."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian nodded and I felt myself being lifted off the ground and carried out.

This wasn't fair. This just . . . It wasn't . . . why?

Everything began to spin and I fell into the darkness.

* * *

><p>(Ciel P. O. V)<p>

Sebastian placed the unconscious girl in the back seat. Emilie lay there, her body pale, a cold sweat covering her face and neck. She was experiencing what I went through. The loss of a loved one.

"Let's bring her home, quick," I muttered. "She's going to have a panic attack once she wakes up."

Sebastian nodded and drove off, even though part of the vehicle's roof was missing thanks to Grell's attack. Another person after the rare flower.

"Have you told her what she is yet?" I asked Sebastian.

"I have not."

I hummed in response and stared out the window. I wonder if we should tell her, or keep it a secret. Either way, it will hurt her.

We stopped in front of a large gray home with white steps, window frames, and door. There was a welcome mat in front of the door made out of a rough material like straw. Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, opening the door and walking up the stairs to a room. I stayed in the first floor, looking around. No one was home, so it wasn't a bad thing.

I walked into a small parlor and noticed a strange square device on the wall. I walked up to it and pressed one of the buttons. An image suddenly appeared on the thin square. My eyes widened in fascination and I began to click more buttons. It got louder, than lower, the images changed.

"This is amazing," I whispered. "Could it be a television? They have changed so much! And I can see all the colors."

"Bocchan?"

I jumped and turned to face Sebastian, my face burning. Did he just see that?

"Honestly, you should read up on how things have changed over the years. You are too cooped up in Hell for your own good."

"Shut up," I whispered and continued to walk around. "Who's home is this?"

"Her grandparents. In fact, it is odd that her grandfather is not here at the moment." He shrugged it off. "But he grandmother is a hard working women, even though she is around fifty-three. She works with elderly people, taking care of them at their home."

"How ironic," I mumbled.

Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Her grandfather does not work after he got into an accident."

"What happened?"

"He cut off three fingers and had to get them stitched back on. But since then, he has been unable to work."

"I see. What a strange life Emilie lives."

"She will be angry with you once she awakes."

"I am aware," I said and walked into the kitchen. How small, but the style resembles the Phantomhive kitchen. Very nostalgic.

"How will you handle it?"

"It depends on how she reacts."

Sebastian nodded. "She is a strange and unpredictable girl. She hates doing what people expect of her."

"Trust me, Sebastian, after losing someone close to her, especially a sibling, she'll be doing what everybody else does."

"We will just have to wait and see."

I nodded. "Yes."

"SEBASTIAN!" came Emilie's scream from upstairs. At first, I thought she was just starting her denial, but it didn't sound like it afterwords. "HELP! SEBASTIAN!"

We both ran up the stairs the Sebastian slammed the door open. Emilie was curled in a ball in the middle of her bed, shaking in fear. She had her head cupped in her hands and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Milady?" Sebastian asked and shook her shoulder.

"It hurts . . ." she whimpered.

"Hurts?" I asked and took a step forward when I noticed something from the corner of my eye. I reached down for it and examined the small thing. "Sebastian."

He looked up at me and I showed him. His eyes widened but he quickly composed himself and nodded. I walked over to the window and released the golden butterfly.

Emilie looked up, still crying, and extended her arm. "It burns."

My eyes widened. There were three slash marks going down her arm, blood poured down her porcelain skin. It was obviously a demon had done it by the three marks. But why? Why would a demon come to hurt Emilie?

Just then, the marks disappeared and a symbol emerged. A rose surrounded by thorns exposed itself on Emilie's lower arm. Everyone was shocked. I've never seen that symbol before. But, by the way Sebastian was speechless and had yet to compose himself, he knew.

Emilie began to cry again and wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling herself to him. "I'm scared!" she sobbed. "They're back! They're back!"

What? Did Emilie know as well? What was going on?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note to everyone, I will be updating less once school starts, so be aware. And thank you everyone who reads, reviews, and alerts my story. Thank you all so much! And I am really angry at the manga at the moment. Making Undertaker seem so evil. Ugh! Who else agrees with me?<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	7. Remember Him

Chapter 7: Remember Him

(Ciel P. O. V)

Sebastian had shooed me out of the room as he tried to calm Emilie down. I was reluctant to go.

"I want an answer!" I snapped. "Sebastian, tell me!"

"No! Sebastian, I order you, don't!" Emilie exclaimed in a frantic tone.

I knew there was no point in me ordering Sebastian to tell me. How would that end? He would disobey one of us in the end, and that would put the contract in jeopardy. Most likely, he would disobey me, just to break our contract. I didn't want that of course.

So I stomped downstairs, full of complete anger. My eyes flashing to the large television on the wall. I might as well do something to distract myself.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

I stared at the symbol on my arm. Disgusting. I hated it. Ever since I first saw this mark, I have always hated it. I bit my lip. Curse my father for throwing me into such a world.

"Milady?"

I looked up at Sebastian, his eyes glued to the mark on my arm.

"You know what it is too, don't you?" I asked, tears streaming down my cheeks, even though I was smiling up at him.

"I am amazed that you know what it is."

"I've seen this symbol when I was little."

"Someone you know was involved in a cult?"

I nodded and clawed at the mark. "My father. Their objective is unknown. But the children of the ones involved were brought there from time to time. They would put us all in a room together and watch us play and stuff. Well, the other kids. I was always picked on and stuff so I stayed away. This seemed to intrigue the cult and all their attention was focused on me."

"I see. Did they speak to you?"

I shook my head. "They were going to, but then my father went to prison and all visits to that place stopped. My mother has no idea that I went there."

Sebastian grabbed my arm, examining the symbol. It looked like a tattoo. It looked inky. But when I ran my fingers over it, it felt like a crater. It sickened me. Like my skin had sucked in and turned black, forming the rose and thorns.

"Who entered the room?"

I shrugged. "No one. One moment, I was sleeping, and next thing I know, my arm is on fire."

That didn't seem to be the answer Sebastian was looking for. He looked into my eyes. I closed them as his hand approached my face, wiping away the tears in my eyes. I opened them slowly and looked back up at my butler. His eyes were serious as he looked at me. I squirmed under his gaze, it was as if he could see right through me. I felt naked, uncomfortable.

"Milady, did anyone try to hurt you while you were there?"

"Besides the children?" I chuckled sadly.

Sebastian nodded. I thought back on that confusing time. The time where I was forced to wear white dresses and have my hair loose because apparently, it was what pure girls did. My father never fully approved, but he never fully objected either.

"Two."

"Two?" Sebastian asked.

The memory came crashing into my brain and I gasped, lunging forward slightly. Sebastian still cupped my face as he watched my actions intently.

"Two . . . P-people," I stuttered, a cold sweat coming to my face as I remembered the them. They were different from everyone else. All the adults wore gold cloaks, but these two didn't. They wore black. And everyone in the cult seemed to fear them. But I never knew why. They never hurt me . . . But . . .

"Milady, I need to know."

"Two people. A boy and girl. Both around the age of seventeen. They . . . They would talk to me when the other children bullied me. The boy would take me to a room, far away from everyone while the girl made sure no one noticed we were gone."

"Why?"

"He would talk to me strangely. Always playing with my hair and touching my face. He would call me his doll. His . . ." My eyes widened and my breathing grew rigid. "H-his . . . Golden Flower. He said . . . No one else . . ." I gasped and pushed Sebastian away, crawling backwards on my bed until my back was hard against the headpiece. I curled into a small ball again, hiding my face from Sebastian.

"Milady?"

"Don't touch me!" I shouted. Then I added in a more soft tone, "P-please don't."

I heard the metal springs in the bed relax as Sebastian got off and headed towards the door. "Would you like some herbal tea, Milady?"

I shook my head. "Bring Ciel in here. Please?"

"Of course."

I was left in silence. Remembering the face of that boy. That girl. The way he would hug me, whisper things in my ear when I cried, play with me. Oh my goodness. That boy . . . He's . . . He's . . .

My room door opened again and I looked up at Ciel. He glanced at me, his face stern, but eyes reflecting nervousness. I unwrapped myself and walked over to him, bending down to his height.

"You make me feel so short," Ciel grumbled.

"Sorry. I'm a tall girl. 5'8. Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? Aren't you mad at me?" he blurted out, getting straight to the point.

I narrowed my gaze, my hand rested on his soft bluish hair. His face suddenly turned a light crimson, but he continued to glare at me. He tried so hard to look grown. But truth is, Ciel is just a child. And even though I know I should be mad at him, I can't bring myself to be angry. He is a child. He wants people to feel what he felt. He's alone.

I grabbed Ciel's arm and yanked him to me. Of course that caused him to fall forward. I wrapped my arms around his small figure, both of us laying on our knees on the hard wood floor.

"E-Emilie! Unhand me immediately!" he ordered.

I chuckled and untied his eye patch, standing up and walking away. His hand quickly ran to his eye.

"Give it back!" he ordered in a booming voice. Ciel's eyes widened in anger as I danced around him, twirling the eye patch in my hand, wrapping it over and over again on my finger.

"Why do you hide, Ciel? Why do you hide such pretty eyes from me?" I mumbled.

Ciel stopped trying to chase me and stared at me, a confused look glazing over his eyes. "What on earth are you saying?"

I chuckled and walked over to him, placing my hand on his head. "When I was reading up on your family, it spoke of your beautiful blue eyes. And how people thought it sad that you covered one up."

I cupped the child's face in my hands, watching as he stared back at me. He was speechless. I bet no one has ever treated him this way. Treated him just like a child. The child he is. The child he should be.

"You are stupid, Emilie."

I smiled sadly. "But I love your eyes. The way the Faustus sign makes your once blue eye look purple. It's so pretty."

"Why aren't you mad at me?" he demanded.

"I should be, shouldn't I?" I asked. Maybe I am just in shock? Things still haven't sunk in? Who knows. Not even I.

I got on my knees in front of Ciel again and smiled. This seemed to anger him. He grabbed me by my collar and shook me.

"BE MAD AT ME! I KILLED YOUR BROTHER! YOUR MOTHER MAY DIE AS WELL! WHY AREN'T YOU MAD AT ME?"

"Why do you insist on me being angry with you?"

Ciel growled, eyes flashing red for a brief moment. He let me go and walked away, trying to compose himself.

"Sebastian was right about you."

"Huh?" I asked

Ciel paced around, his heeled boots clacking against the reflecting oak floors. He placed his knuckle against his lip, other arm behind his back. "Sebastian was right. You never act the way people plan. I wanted you to be angry with me. That's how you should be. I wanted you to want revenge. Like I did."

"You want me to be like you," I concluded.

Ciel stuttered and shook his head. So I was right. I crawled over to him and pinched his cheek.

"What was that for?" he snapped and rubbed his now red cheek.

I chuckled. "Ciel Phantomhive, the child who never got to be a child."

* * *

><p>(Ciel P. O. V)<p>

My eyes widened as Emilie wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me once more. The warmth from her body so intoxicating. I fought it the first time, but now . . . I just . . . Couldn't . . .

"Child who never got to be a child?" I asked.

She nodded and hummed a yes. "Once your parents died and you returned, you were forced into running the company. Such an early age. Yes, it was a toy and candy company, but soon it expanded into food and other things. You weren't able to play with the toys much, only to check if they were suitable for children, same with the candy. You weren't able to eat till your teeth rotted like most children did."

"Shut up!" I growled. "You know nothing about me. That book knows nothing! Nothing of the truth."

Her hand began to stroke the back of my head, soothing me. "That's all in the past now. Ciel, I want you to be a real child now. I want you to be happy and play all you want."

"No," I muttered, her warmth consuming me. I could feel her heart beating in a sweet rhythm. Without Emilie noticing, I closed my eyes and sunk deeper into this warmth. This warmth I haven't felt in so long. So very . . . Very . . . Long . . .

"Please?" she begged. "I want you to be a real child."

Emilie must be going through some kind of post-dramatic stress. She must be crazy. She has to be. She is a nutcase!

But . . .

My arms slowly wrapped around her as I fell deeper into her warmth. I collapsed onto my knees and rested against Emilie.

This moment makes me want to tell her the truth. The truth behind why I wanted to kill her . . .but . . . I don't want to ruin everything. I want more moments like this.

Damn it. I hate how she makes me feel like such a child. Damn Emilie.

* * *

><p>"Calm down!" the female said frantically as the male shattered another glass vase.<p>

"I can't wait anymore, Jade! I want her now!"

The one named Jade stared at the floor, tears welling in her eyes. "Please, calm down?" she whimpered.

But he shook his head. "Not until I have her back!"

"B-but weren't you planning to kill her?"

"That's if she doesn't take me back. Which I doubt will happen."

"And if it does?"

There was silence. He turned to face Jade and smiled. "Then I guess you'll never see her or me again."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry Hope Diamond-san. I said I would use your idea here, but I wasn't able to bring it in. So I will put it in the next chapter, kay? (=^^=) thank you everyone who reads my story, reviews, alerts, EVERYTHING! I love you all ^^<em>**


	8. Don't Wake Me

Chapter 8: Don't Wake Me

(Emilie P. O. V)

Marcus' funeral was respectable. Both sides of the family came, even Jonathan and Cruella. But only because their mom felt sad and said I would need the support. Ha! I don't need their fake pity.

Whenever Cruella gave me a rather . . . Rude and idiotic comment, Sebastian would put a hand on my shoulder so I wouldn't kill her right here.

"I guess now I'm your favorite younger sibling," she joked and I almost snapped her neck.

"Shut the fuck up!" I settled with those words and turned away when they began to lower the coffin into the ground. I didn't want to see that.

Ciel stood between my evil sister and I, a way of protecting me, or Cruella. I didn't care. He looked up at me and I stared at the jade grass. Tears welled up in my eyes. My mother was out of the hospital, but after hearing about Marcus, she went into total shock and right now, is in an insane asylum. She can't walk yet, her legs are still a little weak, so they put her in a wheelchair. I asked if she wanted to come, but she just glared up at me and began to cursed me out in Spanish. I didn't blame her. Who would want to attend their child's funeral? No parent should have to burry their child. It should be the other way around. The parent should live a full, happy life, then die and let the child continue the cycle.

"Let's go," I whispered to the two demons, my voice shaky. They both nodded and we left everyone dressed in black. They all stared at me with disapproving or shocked eyes. I didn't care. This was too painful. Especially to me.

Once inside the car, I crumbled to pieces. I curled into a small ball in the passenger seat and cried loudly. I didn't care if it annoyed Ciel and Sebastian. I didn't care if anyone outside the car heard me. I didn't care if random passer-bys looked at me like I was crazy. I was grieving and I couldn't take this.

"I hate my life!" I wailed. "I contracted Sebastian, thinking things were bad before, but things are worse now! I contracted him for my own selfish reason, and now I lost my brother, and I know I'll lose my mom next!"

"What did you ask for?" Ciel asked as I cried.

"I asked him to help me get my family united. I asked him to help me get revenge on a few women. But now . . . Look what happened! My house is gone, my mom is crazy, and my brother is dead! All because of me!"

"You?" Ciel asked in a bewildered tone.

I nodded. "If I never created the contract, you would have never did what you've done. So this is all my fault. I'm the cause behind all this."

The car stopped in front of my grandmother's house and I flew out the car and ran up to my room, slamming the door so hard, things shook in my room for a moment. I slid to the floor and continued crying.

"W-why? . . . Why?" I whimpered and shook my head slowly. "This shouldn't have happened." My head rolled to the side and rested against my shoulder. My eyelids felt heavy, like when you're tired. I stared at a corner in my room, watching the golden butterflies only I could see.

They fluttered around a black apple. One landed on the fruit and suddenly, it crumpled to pieces and the butterflies flew away, going through the walls and ceiling. I sighed and looked to my window where a swarm of white and black feathers could be seen falling from the sky outside. I was having one of my moments. Since Sebastian came, they were happening rarely. In fact, last time was when Ciel tried to kill me with a gun, but that was real . . . So I guess, I haven't seen anything at all since I sold my soul.

I rose to my feet slowly and walked to the window, resting my hands on the windowsill, I stared out at the feathers, a small smile on my face. I chuckled once and slid my hand over the windowsill, knocking something over. It fell to the floor with a rattle and caught my attention. I stared down at the white bottle, my eyes wide, a few tears still in my eyes.

I picked up the pill bottle. The sleeping pills. I used them whenever I couldn't sleep. But . . . Now . . .

I opened the childproof top and spilled the baby blue pills into the palm of my light tan hand. If I could just sleep forever . . . Nothing would hurt me. Right? In my dreams, I don't care if I don't have a full family, I can just dream one up. I don't care if I can't get revenge, I can get it in my dreams.

I chuckled and opened my mouth, swallowing a whole bunch of pills. I walked over to my bed, everything already getting blurry as my eyelids began to droop. I laid on my side, my legs bent slightly and my hands resting in front of my face, palms up, fingers curled slightly. My eyes kept closing, and at first, out of habit, I fought back. But it was no use.

I smiled. "Good night."

* * *

><p>(Ciel P. O. V)<p>

Concern washed over me. I looked up at the roof. "She's too quiet," I mumbled.

Sebastian and I ran upstairs, but when I tried to open the door, it was locked. My butler placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Step back, please, Bocchan."

I nodded and did as he said. Sebastian kicked the door in, his eyes instantly widening.

"What?" I asked and ran inside. My eyes mimicked Sebastian's and I ran to Emilie's side.

A white bottle was on the floor, blue pills spilled all over the wood floor. She was sleeping, but something was wrong. I turned to the pills.

"Sleeping pills," Sebastian told me and ran over to the other side of Emilie. He grabbed her cheeks with one hand and squeezed them. He shook her head a little and a few pills came out.

"That won't work!" I growled.

He nodded and laid Emilie on her back. Sebastian opened her mouth, taking more pills out. "She didn't swallow all of them, but she swallowed most."

"I just said taking them out won't work! Take them out of her stomach!"

"These also take affect, even though they have not been fully swallowed," he murmured and when her mouth was clear I opened my mouth to speak but my demon cut me off. "Please leave, Bocchan. I must do something very improper and gory. So . . ." he trailed off.

I nodded. "Alright! But save her, that is an order, Sebastian!"

He nodded. "Yes, my lord." his eyes flashing into their demonic form.

I walked out the room and downstairs into the living room.

"I should have known," I growled. "She is unstable! I should have known she would try something like this. Damn it to bloody hell, Emilie!"

I paced around the room, biting my thumb, my other arm behind my back. My boots clacked against the oak floors. Isn't it funny how a few days ago, I was planning on killing Emilie, but here I am, trying to save her. Damn. Life works in such strange ways.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

"_**Emilie!"**_

"_**Marcus?" I stared at my smiling, living brother. He was running around a large grassy field, circling me from time to time.**_

_**I stared down at my hands. The grass was so bright. So healthy. I looked up to the sky. So bright. So much sunshine. I feel warm inside. I smiled at my brother.**_

"_**Emilie, I missed you! I thought you would never come!" he giggled and hugged me around my neck.**_

"_**Where are we?" I asked. **_

_**Marcus jumped back and walked over to a large tree. His hand trailed down the length of it, the smile fading from his face.**_

"_**Don't let him take you away again."**_

"_**Huh?" I stood up, my white sundress, that I wasn't wearing when I fell asleep, swirled around me gracefully. "Who?"**_

_**Marcus turned to me, tears in his eyes. "S-Sebastian . . . He's trying . . . He's trying . . ."**_

_**Things began to shake and move up, like a film strip being damaged, or a TV out of focus. I panicked and tried to move, but my brain was confused and spinning. I couldn't move.**_

"_**Marcus!" I screamed and lunged forward, but my hand passed right through him. Things continued to move and soon, things were fading into black. "No!" I screamed.**_

_**I was now surrounded by darkness. The short, brief moment with my brother forever gone. No longer was I able to hold him, play with him, talk to him. This was it. Marcus was lucky . . . He was going to Heaven. But me . . .? I committed suicide. I sold my soul. I was going to Hell.**_

"_**Idiot!" sneered a velvet smooth voice.**_

_**I collapsed to my knees and pressed my hands against the cold black floor. **_

"_**What were you thinking?"**_

_**I didn't answer, but I shook my head slowly and closed my eyes. A blindfold suddenly wrapped around my eyes and was tied tightly behind my head. Hands ran seductively along my body, warm breathe tickling the back of my neck.**_

"_**Don't ever do that again," Sebastian whispered seductively, the strings on my dress became untied, his hands no longer covered by the black gloves given to me by the Undertaker.**_

"_**I hate you," I muttered, tears soaking the blindfold as they ran down my cheeks.**_

_**He chuckled, hands running under my dress along my bare skin. "I know you do."**_

_**A strange sound escaped my lips and Sebastian moved his hands over me a little more roughly and quickly. **_

"_**Stop!" I panted. My hands went behind my head to remove the blindfold.**_

"_**Don't. I don't want you to see my true form," he purred.**_

"_**Stop!"**_

"Stop!" I screamed, a rippling pain running through my body. It took me a moment to realize someone had pierced my stomach with their hand.

"Oh dear," came Sebastian's voice. "I tried to make things pleasant by giving you a pleasurable dream."

My breathing was quick and I was in so much pain. Every time he moved his hand, I screamed. "Stop!" I demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I must take all the pills out." he removed his bloody hand and dropped about five sleeping pills into a clear cup. I could plainly see all the other pills I had swallowed. "That should be all of them."

I closed my eyes tightly, my lips squeezing together as I tried to hold in my scream of pure agony. It felt as if I had been clawed open by a fierce lion and my insides had been eaten. I felt like a fire had been created inside me and salt had been poured into my body. It stung. It burned. It ached.

"S-Sebastian," I whimpered.

He grabbed a needle and wire and began to stitch me back up. I stared out the window, the feathers were gone.

"Why?" I sobbed when he was done. "Why did you save me?"

"Your soul belongs to me, and I can not have it unless I fulfill your wish. Also, Bocchan wanted me to save you."

I swallowed down the vile liquid that tried to come out. How could I throw up? My stomach had just been emptied!

"Sebastian! Emilie!" Ciel burst into the room as Sebastian dressed me. I was still in a little pain, but Sebastian wouldn't give me anything since I had just tried to overdose a moment ago.

I looked at Ciel, then back at Sebastian who was putting on my thigh high black socks. "That . . .dream," I whispered. "Why that?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Did you not like it, Milady?"

A blush spread across my cheeks as I glared at the handsome demon. "Never again, unless I say so."

"So there is a chance?"

I noticed Ciel's confused glance and shook my head. "Nothing," I whispered. After a moment of silence, I asked Ciel something. "Why did you want to save me?"

He looked away, glaring at the floor. "No reason."

When Sebastian was done with me, I walked downstairs and to the refrigerator.

"Are you sure you should be eating?" Ciel asked.

I guess he was right. I closed the fridge and started watching TV. "I hate both of you," I whispered.

"We saved your life."

"You ruined my happiness."

"Your mother is already a wreck. Without you, she would be the next to commit suicide."

Oh my goodness. I can't believe I completely forgot about my mother. I was so focused on Marcus . . . I . . . I . . .

"She needs you," Ciel muttered.

I nodded as the tears soaked my cheeks. "Yeah. But what happens when Sebastian takes my soul?"

No one said anything. That was answer enough to me.

There was no answer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-screams- I hate this chapter. Well, I hate the ending. Ugh! Whatever DX at least I've updated. Well . . . You know what to do my beautiful fans -giggle- See you all in the next chapter.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	9. Child's Play

Chapter 9: Child's Play

_Ring around the rosy, pocket full of posies_

I looked around the small, cold room bathed in moonlight. There was a rocking chair by the window, and a small white crib stood next to it. A bed was against the opposite side, a small lump under the blanket.

I walked over to the blanket and yanked it away.

_Ashes, ashes, we all fall down_

A quick scream escaped my lips and I stumbled back. A doll with curly red hair to its shoulders and black buttons for eyes stared at me with a stitched smile spreading across its face. Blood trickled down form the button eyes, and the blue blouse was also stained in red.

I covered my mouth as the smell of blood made my stomach churn. Rotting flesh soon joined the equation. I turned around and screamed from the top of my lungs. A women sat in the once empty rocking chair, her head laying limp to the side. Her eyes were wide and life-less, like glass. Her skin was rotting away and maggots feasted on her flesh. Her bones were beginning to show, so it looked a little as if she were smiling. Her black hair was in a pixie cut and she was cradling something in her arms.

_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down_

As much as I wanted to run, something ordered my forward. I took cautious steps toward the dead women, covering my nose and trying my best not to stare at the disgusting bugs wiggling around and eating her away.

A slight cooing noise came from the wrapped up pink blanket. I peaked inside and looked down at the healthy baby. I almost fainted right there from so many shocking things.

Her head was covered with a thin layer of dark brown hair, her gold eyes shimmering happily as she reached towards the heavens. A gurgling sound passed her lips that anyone would think adorable. I would too, if I weren't in this predicament.

What was I doing in this women's arms?

_London bridge is falling down, my fair lady._

I reached for me, ready to run away from this creepy place, that creepy doll, and this creepy women. But, as I reached for myself, the women's head suddenly snapped in my direction and her hand grabbed my wrist in a death grip. I screamed again and tried to break free.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. "Let go!"

She tilted her head slowly to the side and I almost threw-up as the maggots fell from her face onto the hardwood floor and wiggled towards me.

"Emilie," she sighed, her skeleton jaw moving slowly, it almost looked fake, but I knew it wasn't. "My dear. . . Come . . . Come to us . . . Come back . . ."

I whimpered as chains suddenly wrapped around me. I squeezed my eyes shut and called the first name that came to mind.

"SEBASTIAN!"

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open and I gasped. I sat up quickly, patting my whole body, checking for maggots, blood, rotted flesh, chains, or that women. I sighed with relief when there was nothing.<p>

"Milady?"

I panted and ran a hand through my long hair. Sebastian walked over to me and crouched down so that we were on eye-level. I stared into his dried-blood eyes and sighed with relief. Without realizing it, I wrapped both my arms around his neck and hid my face in his shoulder.

"I'm scared," I whimpered.

I felt Sebastian's silent chuckle as it ripped through his body. He picked me up, bridal style, and walked me over to the counter that lay under the windowsill. Sebastian sat me there and turned away.

"W-wait!" I stuttered and gripped the back of his Abercrombie and Fitch shirt.

"Do not fret," he cooed and wiped my longs bangs away from my golden eyes. "I am just going to get some warm milk for Milady. To help her sleep better."

I was still a little reluctant to let Sebastian go, but I nodded and loosened my fingers. He walked back to the door and headed downstairs quietly. He was extra careful not to wake my grandparents.

I sat in silence, thinking about my nightmare. What did it mean? Who was that women anyways?

Ciel turned in the inflatable bed I had given him. He was angry about sleeping on it, but after a while, he seemed to like it better than a normal bed. "Like sleeping on a cloud" he said in a surprised tone.

I smiled and went back to my thoughts. I wonder if Ciel has ever dealt with something like this.

"_**Emilie~? Emilie~ please~ . . . Come back~"**_

I gasped and looked around the room. I wasn't dreaming anymore. What the hell? Why can I still hear that women's voice?

I scanned the room but saw no sign of her. What is she's hiding under the bed? Or in the closet? Outside? I jumped over to my dresser and pulled out the last drawer. I grabbed the bat that was hidden inside and held it tightly in my hands. I know, corny and stupid, but I didn't care! Most people would just curl into a small ball and cry, begging for all this to be a dream.

But I wasn't dreaming now.

"_**Emilie~"**_

I turned around in a full circle, but there was still no sign of her. And I wasn't going to look under the bed or in the closet. That was like trying to hide from the bad guy, yet you follow them.

I stood by Ciel, making sure to keep the sleeping demon child safe from whoever was around us. But, when no one showed themselves, I began to let my guard down. The voice vanished and things were calm again.

Well, except me that is.

I jumped onto my bed from a foot away, making sure if she was under the bed, she couldn't grab my foot and drag me under like the boogeyman or something. I reached for the remote on my nightstand and turned on the TV, flipping through a whole bunch of channels. I wasn't really looking for anything to watch, especially since the TV was on mute, I just needed the distraction and extra light the TV gave the room.

As I was trying to lip read what Sookie from _Jersey Shore _was saying, Sebastian came in with the warm milk. I quickly changed the channel to _Looney Toons_. Ah, yes. Classics are the best. Animals hurting each other with bombs, dynamite, and other bizarre things is the best way to calm a person down.

"Sebastian," I muttered as I took the milk from him.

"Yes?"

"Did you sense anything? Anyone?"

He raised an eyebrow, his eyes slightly wide. "No. Why? Is something wrong, Milady?"

I shook my head. "Never mind," I whispered.

Sebastian looked back towards the window then at me. "Why did you move, Milady? I was hoping to show you something."

I swallowed down some milk and looked up at Sebastian. "Something?"

He nodded and led me back to the window. I sat on the large, bedlike windowsill and looked outside. Sebastian didn't say anything, he just pointed up at the sky. I followed his finger and my eyes widened. The room was a beautiful crimson. The sky was lit a reddish-purple color, the stars shining more orange than white.

"Lunar eclipse," I whispered, magnetized by the beautiful and rare moon.

Sebastian nodded and looked down at me, his eyes now reflecting worry. "Demons are at their strongest during a lunar eclipse."

I looked over my shoulder at the sleeping Ciel. "Then why isn't Ciel up to enjoy it?"

"For young demons, it hurts them instead. Ciel is only about one-hundred-thirty-one years old. Very young."

Very young? Demons are so strange. Sebastian looked down at me and then back at the red moon.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"You asked me if I sensed anything. Anyone."

I nodded. "Yeah. So?"

He pointed to the tree that stood across the street in the neighbor's yard. "I said no to both. But, that was because you were asking about just now."

My eyes widened as his words clicked inside my head. I gasped and covered my mouth. "Someone was there earlier?"

Sebastian nodded, his eyes flashing crimson. "An hour after Bocchan and Milady fell asleep."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" I hissed at my butler.

"You did not ask," he asked and stared at me from the corner of his eye.

I sighed and walked over to my bed. "So . . . Was the person a demon?"

"No."

"Then about the red moon . . ."

"They are coming back. I can hear them, smell them. They are ten blocks away. I would not be able to sense them on any other night. We are lucky."

I froze as I was about to pull the blanket over me. "Coming back? How many?"

"It was only one the first time. A female. But now there are two. Both male."

"Sebastian," I said sternly and watched him nod.

"Understood," He muttered and smiled back at me. "As a butler to the Phantomhive and Roze family, where would I be if I could not fulfill this simple task?"

I sighed and went under the blanket. Sebastian could take care of everything. I know he will. But still, I couldn't sleep, so I stayed up, waiting for them to come and Sebastian to go and hurt them.

The sound of a car coming to a halt outside made my breathing stopped as I listened closely. Doors opened then slammed closed. The sound of men chattering could be heard. I peaked out from under the blanket and stared at Sebastian. His eyes were narrowed into slits, only the pinkness of his eyes and slit pupil could be seen.

"Strike," I said calmly.

He nodded. "Yes, my queen."

Let the games begin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ugh! I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (Five Years Later) hate, hate, HATE my high school! The biology teacher is a biotch and is going through her mood swing phase of her pregnancy, the homework keeps me busy all week, and it is keeping me away from you all. Ugh! I hate it! I'm already thinking of transferring, and the school year just started. Anyways, please review, and sorry for such a late upload and crappy chapter. -bows- Gomenasai minna-san!<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	10. Pain

Chapter 10: Pain

(Emilie P. O. V)

Sebastian jumped out the window and the first thing I heard was a guy shout in surprise and a few low whistling noises. I chuckled. They had guns, silencers made it impossible for someone to hear the crack of it firing, but the bullets still went fast enough to be heard in the complete silence.

I decided to go check out the fight so I climbed out of bed and stood triumphantly in front of the window as I watched Sebastian kick the crap out of the men below. The first one was already knock out cold, his gun a few feet away, out of reach. The other guy was pretty quick, lean and muscular as well. His features were hidden because of the hood of his black cloak.

Black cloak?

"Sebastian!" I shouted through the window.

My demon looked up at me curiously as he fault. "Milady?"

"Remove the cloak!" I ordered. "I wish to see his face."

Sebastian jumped away from his opponent and placed a hand over his dead heart. "Yes, my queen."

The battle grew more heated, both men moving at un-human like paces. My eyes could barely catch up, and before I knew it, everything became a blur of dull colors.

I leaned out the window slightly, paying closer attention to their movements. I wanted to know what was going on!

All of a sudden, something passed by my cheek so fast, it cut it. Blood trickled down my olive-tone skin, the smell coming to my nose and making my stomach churn. I looked to the side, my eyes wide with shock. The man Sebastian had knocked out earlier was sitting up, panting like a wild man, his glare locked on me. His gun rose again, straight for my head.

I pulled myself inside quickly as another bullet flew by. I wiped the blood away and peaked out slightly. But he was gone! W-where did he go?

Someone chuckled darkly and I looked down at the yard in front of my window. A sharp gasp escaped my lips as I caught sight of the man, his palms lying flat on the house as he began . . . TO CLIMB THE WALL?

I ran to get the bat and returned to the window, ready to swing when he was near by.

"You belong to the Roses!" the man said, eyes flashing red as fangs protruded from his evil smiling lips.

I glared at him and swung the bat down onto his head was he was close enough. "I . . . belong . . . TO NO ONE!" there was a sick cracking noise as the bat made contact with his head. Then a loud thud as his body hit the ground below.

Someone grumbled behind me and I swung the bat around, luckily hitting no one. Ciel sat up on the bed, rubbing his normal eye, his hair wild from his previous slumber.

"What is all the racket?" he grumbled, glaring at me. His eyes suddenly widened and he lurched forward, his lungs taking in a sharp breathe.

"Ciel!" I shouted and ran over to the small demon's side.

He was panting loudly, sweat dripping down his forehead. "The moon!" he growled through gritted teeth. "I . . .too much . . . Power!"

That's right. Sebastian just told me the moon affected demons. But it hurt the young ones. I placed my hand on Ciel's shoulder before pulling him into my arms.

"E-Emilie!"

I giggled. "If you're in pain, this is all I know how to do," I said sadly.

Ciel protested no more and wrapped his arms around me urgently. Strangely, his breathing calmed and he shut his eyes again.

* * *

><p>(Ciel P. O. V)<p>

I wonder if she knows the power she is using at the moment. The Golden Flower's ability to soothe a demon's pain. Whether it be the burning because of not having a soul in a long time, or the red moon affecting a young demon like myself.

I relished in her comforting warmth, my breathing slowed as the pain became tolerable and soon, vanished. I stayed in her arms, able to listen to my surroundings again.

"What is going on?" I asked, hearing the sound of combat outside. I scanned the room and noticed Sebastian was nowhere in sight. He must be one of the men fighting.

"Two men arrived, I'm not sure why. One seemed to be a vampire."

"Vampire?" I asked in a bored tone. I haven't seen one of those in a while. They all went into hiding after those awful vampire movies. Vampires shining. Ha! It disgraced all of them.

Emilie nodded. "I smashed his head in. He's dead on the ground now."

I nodded and someone laughed. Emilie gasped and I opened my eyes, seeing a man sitting on the window sill. The top of his head was cracked open, bloody oozing down his face. He licked his porcelain fangs, eyes shining a bright crimson.

"Vampire!" I sneered.

"Oh look. Another demon. But you are young, so you must be in plenty of pain."

I didn't answer. Whether I did or not, he would know I was. It was obvious by the way I clung to the Golden Flower; Emilie. I didn't want to let her go, the pain would be too much.

"Ciel," Emilie murmured, her arm reaching out for the bat lying near by. "I'll take care of him."

I looked up at her, bewildered. "Are you mad? You can not face a vampire!"

She let me go, which I hated so much since the pain began to come back. "Watch me," she said and glared at the bastard.

I bent over in pain again, my teeth gritting together and my eyes shut tight as I tried to deal with the pain. It was too much. Like the fire within me was burning hotter and rigid glass was slicing me in half, getting caught in the flesh from time to time.

"This will be fun." the vampire continued to smile, walking towards Emilie slowly. A predator stalking the prey.

Emilie just smiled challengingly. "I was going to say the same thing."

The vampire ran forward and oddly enough, Emilie was able to dodge him.

What on earth?

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

How the hell did I just do that? I dodged a vampire? Weird.

I ran to the door, bat pointed at the beast. "Get out now and I'll spare you the pain and humiliation of being killed by a human."

He laughed. "Human? Is that what you think you are?"

"What do you mean?" I ordered. There wasn't a single scared bone in my body.

"Emilie! Finish him!" Ciel panted through the pain.

I looked over at him worriedly and then glared back at the man. "Fine."

I ran forward and swung the bat down, but he was quick, obviously. Next thing I knew, he was behind me. His hand wrapped around the back of my neck as he slammed me to the floor hard. I gasped in pain and winced at his cold and strong touch.

"Stupid girl."

"Let. Me. Go."

"No can do." the vampire swung me up and slammed me towards the window, which was wide open.

I was propelled out of it, my body instantly turned into a ball. Instincts I suppose. I screamed as my body fell towards the damp grass below. I knew it wouldn't be enough to cushion my fall. I would go _splat. _No doubt about it.

"Emilie!" I heard three voices call.

Three?

I waited for the pain and then my death, but instead, I got a warm embrace and a jacket covering my body from the cold night air. I looked up at Sebastian as he stared down at me.

"Are you alright, Milady?"

I nodded as he placed me on the ground lightly, wrapping his jacket around me better. I looked up and noticed the vampire jump down from my window, along with a crumbling in pain Ciel. The vampire walked over to the man in the cloak who was frozen in shock. His mouth wide open in shock.

Ciel ran over to me and collapsed to my side. "E . . . Emilie," he panted.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around him. For some strange reason, my embrace seemed to actually help the blue-haired boy.

"Sebastian!" Ciel and I said in unison. "Finish them off. That is an order."

Sebastian smiled, his eyes glowing pink and his pupils narrowing. "Yes, my royals." He stood up and faced the two men, running towards the vampire first.

In a second, the bastard's head was torn off and rolling down the street towards the neighbor's house. I laughed softly. What a treat to get in the morning.

The man in the cloak sucked his teeth and gritted them. "It should have not ended up like this."

"Who are you?" I demanded.

He turned towards me. Something flashed across his face that I couldn't quite notice. A smile? A _tender _smile?

"Till next time, my Golden Flower."

My eyes widened at the nickname. "So it is you."

He turned and ran off, disappearing into the night. Sebastian was about to follow after him and finish the job before I intervened.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Don't. Leave him."

Sebastian's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Just leave him."

He nodded and walked over to Ciel, who was back asleep, and me. I smiled up at him.

"Human are so amusing," he chuckled and picked me up bridal style. I cradled Ciel to my chest still, so Sebastian was actually carrying both of us.

The older demon looked up at my window and jumped up, landing in the room gracefully and quietly. I'm amazed my grandparent's hadn't woken up because of all the noise. Then again, they are old and going deaf in one ear.

I placed Ciel back on his bed and tucked him in before heading over to my comfy heaven. I smiled at Sebastian as I lay under my purple blanket.

"That was fun."

"You have a strange taste in fun, Milady."

I giggled and sat up. "I've never been normal, Sebastian. That's why I'm so alone," I went on in a whisper. "I mean, I have friends. Like Lulu and my cousins. But . . . I'm still alone. They will all leave me in the end, I know it. I can feel it. So . . . I'm alone. No one understands me. Only Marcus did. But now. . ." I trailed off as a tear trickled down my cheek, remembering my loving little brother.

"Milady," Sebastian murmured and walked over to me. He cupped my chin in his hand, forcing me to look up into his strange reddish eyes. "Is that not why you summoned me? So you would no longer be alone?"

I smiled sadly. "Yeah." I wanted to tell Sebastian the real reason for summoning him, but he would think it funny. I knew he would. He would laugh at me and I didn't want that.

Sebastian let me go and walked back over to the window, staring up at the beautiful blood moon. "Get some rest, Milady. We shall begin changing things tomorrow."

I nodded and lay back against the bed, my mind swimming with so many possibilities. "Hey, Sebastian?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, Milady?"

I peeked over at the tall and handsome man. "When you take my soul, will it hurt?"

He smiled slightly, "Yes. But I will try to ease the pain for you."

I shook my head. "No. Don't. I don't want you to."

"Oh?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. "If Sebastian is the one to take my soul, I'm happy. I don't care how much pain I must go through to give it to him."

If Sebastian has it, it is better than . . . _him _having it.

Sebastian chuckled. "Just like Ciel." were the last words I heard before falling into unconsciousness.


	11. Obey

Chapter 11: Obey

(Emilie P. O. V)

Why me?

I gripped onto Sebastian's arm, relieved that Ciel had decided to stay home instead of tagging along.

"Why do I have to come?" I growled at the smirking demon.

"Do you wish to fulfill one part of the contract or not?" Sebastian asked with that 'Don't-fuck-with-me' grin.

I glared at him harder as we approached the club doors. That's right. A club. As in dancing, drinking, and making a fool out of your drunk self. Why are we here, you ask? Well, remember that contract Sebastian and I made? Of course you do. I asked him to get rid of some women who disgraced my mother. And it just so happens that two of them are at this club. One works as a bartender, while the other is just a plain party girl.

I cringed as the bouncer at the door gave me a once over glance as we approached. He licked his lips before glaring at Sebastian. Thank God I have a demon protecting me. Ironic, huh?

He let us in, not even bothering to look for ID. The music was blaring and the lights gave everything a strange, neon glow. I noticed a whole bunch of people staring at us as we squeezed by. It made me suddenly self-conscious. I peeked down at my tight, strapless black cocktail dress that was way too short for my liking. The dress matched my black heels and chocker that covered my Faustus sign.

I looked over at Sebastian. He was wearing a white shirt with a black scarf handing loose around his neck and shoulders. There were a few chains hanging off his black jeans. He wore black gloves without the fingers to hide the sign that bound us together. I had to admit, he looked nice.

We walked over to an empty booth and sat there. I watched the many bodies dance, looking for the one we came to see. I had decided to take the party girl out first. Then we would come for the bartender.

"There she is," I said and pointed at the dancing red head. The music was so loud, I couldn't hear my own voice. But Sebastian nodded, so I know he heard.

Now, how should we do this? I wanted to get the other's attention so that she would know we were coming for her next. Kill the red head on the dance floor? Let everyone panic as she lies in a pool of her own blood? That would be memorable, but too noisy. Oh! I got it!

"Sebastian, seduce, get into her home, and kill her. I'll tell you what to do next after you're done."

A smirk reappeared on his lips as he suddenly pulled me over to him. His lips approached my ear and he purred, "Yes, my queen."

I pushed him away from me. "Just go."

I watched my demon get up and walk over to the clearly drunk female. I watched as flirts were exchanged, eyelashes were batted, and lips were licked. It soon became gross and irritating to watch, so I looked away.

That's when I saw him.

He sat at the bar, staring solely and intently at me. He was tall and lean. His hair was a little spiky and hung around his face, cupping his square jaw a little. There was a silver cross on a dark wire hanging around his neck, he wore a V-neck long sleeve shirt, pants with chains on them like Sebastian's, and combat boots. The lights made it impossible to tell what true colors everything was.

He was cute, but I wasn't here to flirt or meet any guys. I looked away, but still felt his eyes on me.

_Emilie._

I gasped and scanned the area around me. No one was talking to me. Still. That voice. It belonged to that corpse from my nightmare. That women.

_Emilie. Come._

I looked back at the guy who had been staring at me. There was a cup of alcohol in his hand and he was talking to two other guys. Still, his eyes didn't stop looking at me. Even when he put his glass down and headed to the exit, he continued to look back at me. This was just too weird. After he had left, I glanced over at Sebastian and the red head. They were sitting at a different booth, getting a little too touchy. Damn. Maybe I should have given him some limits.

I sighed and rose to my feet. I managed to fight my way to the bathroom and I stayed there. I stared at my reflection when a stall door was kicked open. Out of habit, I gasped and turned to face who had done that. I expected to see some drunk slut, but I was sadly wrong.

My hand automatically grabbed the counter for support. I bit my lip hard, the taste of copper slowly lingering into my mouth.

I shook my head slowly. "No," I whimpered.

"Emilie, Sweetie, come home."

The women from my nightmare extended her arms toward me, rotting flesh falling off her bones and hitting the floor with a loud 'plop'. Her sunken eyes didn't waver from mine as she walked closer.

"Stay away!" I screamed.

She ignored me and came closer. "I've missed you so much."

"Stay back!" My body was shaking too much to move. I glanced around the bathroom but there was nothing I could use as a weapon.

I glanced back at the women and screamed. She was suddenly so close, her hands on either side of my face, about to touch my skin. In pure panic, I pushed her away from me and ran out the bathroom. I ran to the exit and left the club. My legs carried me about a block away.

I grabbed my wobbling knees and cried loudly. My heart raced in my chest, not wanting to slow down. Damn it. Damn it, who is she?

"Well, well. This is easier than I thought."

I looked behind me and notice the two men that had been talking to that guy in the club. My eyes instantly focused on the tattoo that lay on their upper left arms.

A rose and thorns. They're part of the cult. Great. One thing after another. Damn my life.

I turned on my heels and began to run. But I didn't make it far before the bigger man of the two grabbed my arm and slammed me to the ground.

"Huh, prettier than I expected," the Hulk said and licked his lips. Crap. "Boss sure know how'da pick 'em. Right?" he turned his cold grey eyes to the other man who just nodded dumbly.

I groaned in pain. My head was throbbing and my stomach churned. I think I'm going to throw up.

I tried rising to my feet when another blow got me on my lower back. I gasped in pain before I hit the ground. Hard.

"Where you going, Girly?"

Crap. I hate this. I opened my mouth to speak, "Seba-"

"Shut up!" I received a kick in the gut and all the air in my lungs left and I couldn't retrieve it back fast enough.

The big dude grabbed my by the back of my neck and slammed me against the wall, pinning me there. I winced as I looked over my shoulders at the two of them.

The scrawny one looked frantic. "H-hey! We aren't suppose to hurt her. Just scare!"

"Shut up!" the other barked and smirked at me. "This one is amusing."

"Let . . . Me . . ." I tried to speak but he punched my back with all his might. I screamed in agony.

"Boss has been looking everywhere for you, Skank. I am going to bring you to him, but how about we have a little fun first, eh?"

I took in a deep breathe as fast as I could and screamed, "SEBASTIAN!"

"Bitch!"

The big guy's fist came hurdling towards my face. I winced, awaiting the pain. But, as I hope, it didn't come. I sighed with relief and looked at Sebastian. He held the guy's fist in his hand easily. His eyes shining that strange pink.

"Touching Milady so freely. Rude and disgusting," he growled and snapped the man's wrist back, breaking the bone. As the Hulk screamed in pain, Sebastian pushed him away from me abruptly, making the back of my dress rip because of it.

I turned around, a slight pain running up my back. My legs gave up under me and I collapsed onto my knees. I watched Sebastian toss the man around like a football, my mind dazed and hazy.

The sound of a man whimpering made it to my brain. I looked up numbly and saw the smaller man, the one who didn't want to hurt me.

"P-please, Demon, spare me."

"Oh?" Sebastian mused, "So you know what I am? Interesting." he bent down in front of the man and smirked. "Who sent you and why?"

"I-I can't say. Please, forgive me."

Sebastian glared at the man and I looked away just in time to hear the snapping of a neck. It sounded like someone crushing ice. My stomach churned slightly.

"Milady."

I stared up at my demon and extended my arms toward him, like a child did when they wanted someone to pick them up. Sebastian smiled for the first time since . . . well . . . ever. A genuine, sincere smile. He lifted me up into his arms, bridal style. I hid my face in his shoulder blade and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Milady, you are practically half naked," Sebastian chuckled as his fingers made small circles on my now bare back.

I flinched slightly at his cold touch. "What happened to that women?" I asked.

"Do not worry. We shall meet again soon."

I chuckled. "You got her number. Didn't you?"

I peeked over at Sebastian and noticed, with satisfaction, the smirk on his lips.

"Go, Sebastian," I praised as we walked back to the car.

The streets were silent as we were carried. Not even lost crickets or cars in the distance could be heard.

I yawned and curled closer to Sebastian.

The silence was finally interrupted by the sound of a violin playing. I pulled away from Sebastian so that I could look around.

It was such a beautiful yet sad and painful song. A song of anguish, straight from the heart.

"So pretty," I mumbled.

Sebastian's grip on me tightened and we continued to walk over to the car. I glanced up and noticed a man's silhouette standing on one of the building roofs. The violin was on his shoulder as he continued to play.

Before I could say anything to Sebastian, he put me in the car and we drove off. Leaving the beautiful music behind.

I rested against the seat, my body aching from the blows. I was expecting some large bruises for tomorrow.

If those men were part of the cult, does that mean that guy is the one who gave the orders? They called him Boss, but he looks so young. Could he be my friend from all those years ago? The image is fuzzy, but yeah, I think it was him. So he knows where I am.

Should I be happy about that or scared?

"Hey, Sebastian," I whispered.

"Yes, Milady?"

"That cult. I want to find them as well. I want to break it apart and burn it to a crisp."

Sebastian chuckled and his eyes changed into their demonic form. "Yes, my queen."

Sebastian slowed the car down and parked on the side of the road. His fingers trailed to the back of my neck, untying the chocker. It fell onto my lap, Sebastian's fingers now caressing my warm skin. I felt his lips press against my Faustus sign softly and my heart skipped a beat.

"As long as we are both branded with the symbol that binds us together, I shall serve you, Milady. Anything you desire, I shall give you. No questions shall be asked. No objections shall be said. I follow and obey until your dying day. Until the day your last breathe lives your lips and you become a part of me forever."

I looked out the window, glaring at the grass outside. "Good. As my butler, you are not allowed to lie to me. You are not allowed to disobey me. I am your queen. You worship me until my dying day, just like you said."

I heard Sebastian chuckle and felt as he moved away from me. The car started again and Sebastian continued to drive me home.

Another thing was added to our 'To Do' list.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forgive me for the late update everyone! I have been so busy! Ugh! And there is snow in October! How is that possible? Whatever. I'm out of school for two days because of power outages and road blocks. Luckily I have power -knocks on wood- So I will try to catch up on my other stories. Please review. Thank you to all my readers for reading. You make me all so happy!<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	12. Belong

Chapter 12: Belong

(Emilie P. O. V)

"Are you sure that is such a good idea?" Ciel asked and took a bite out of his cake.

"Well, she need to know someone is still there for her," I mumbled. "I mean, she lost a son. She'll truly try to kill herself if she thinks that she lost her daughter too."

Sebastian helped me put my jacket on and I headed towards my room door, my hand already on the knob. The asylum. Should I really go? Will my mom want me to see her in such a state? I don't want to go if I'm just going to end up upsetting her more.

"Milady?"

I came back to reality and looked over at Ciel and Sebastian. "You two stay here. I'll go by myself."

"Are you sure?" the small demon asked.

I nodded my head and left the house. The asylum was pretty far away and I didn't know how to the bus. I know, stupid. I'm sixteen and don't know how to take the bus. Pathetic.

I walked through the empty streets. My grandparent's lived on a street full of kids, but it seems none of them wanted to come out and play today. Or maybe they were just inside playing video games. Either way, it left me walking alone and feeling vulnerable.

Damn it.

After walking like three miles, I ended up in downtown. I sighed. Still so much longer to walk. Ugh! Couldn't they bring the crazy people closer to town?

Did I really just ask that?

Finally I was on the dirt road that led up to the building holding my apparently crazy mother. She wasn't crazy. She was just in denial. But, of course, the doctors didn't want to say that since my mother threw a chair at one of them.

I sighed. "Story of my life."

I entered the large white building. It hurt my eyes. Everything was a pure white. Did they bleach everything in this place? From the carpets, to the walls, to the furniture. Everything was a shining white. I approached the white counter and talked to the receptionist wearing white scrubs.

Maybe this is to fool the patience that they're in heaven and make them act crazier so they stay longer and the hospital gets more money. That made sense.

"Yes. I'm here to see Amelia Roze," I spoke my mothers name and the women nodded. She typed something into the computer and I frowned to see white nails. Really? The only thing non-white about her was her cocoa color skin and black hair.

"She'll be arriving shortly. Please wait over there." she pointed over to a large living room.

I nodded and went to sit down on one of the white couches. Ugh! Too much white. Couldn't there be a least some black? Or how about purple. Purple is nice. Oh! And so is blue. This place would look so nice if it were purple, blue, and black everything! I would totally fake being crazy just to come. That'd be awesome. Maybe I should talk to someone about redecorating. But wait, maybe that will upset some of the patience. Nah. This bleached place must already upset them. They wouldn't care what color it is.

"Miss Emilie?"

I mean, seriously. And put some paintings up on the walls to make it seem friendlier in here. That'd be nice. A beautiful Van Gogh or a Michelangelo piece. Wow.

"Miss Emilie."

I gasped and came out of my rambling. I stared up at a pretty girl with short red hair and piercing blue eyes. She smiled down at me, my mother sat in a wheelchair next to her. I couldn't believe this was my mother. Her head hung, her hands lay limply on her lap. She had a black sash around her shoulders and was wearing baby blue scrubs, unlike the white. My mother must have demanded color. We are alike after all.

Her blonde hair seemed paler, along with her skin.

I looked back up at the nurse. "What's wrong with her?" I whispered.

She frowned. "She has been reluctant to take the medication lately and she keeps mumbling demon."

"D-demon?" I stuttered.

The women nodded and turned away. After she took a few steps, she turned back to me and smiled. "If you need anything, ask for Jade. That is me."

I nodded. "Thank you."

After Jade had left, I felt a ping of nostalgia. That name sounded very familiar. Oh well. Many people have the same name.

I turned to my mom and smiled nervously. "Mami?" I asked.

"D-demon," she whispered.

I bit my lip and sighed. "Um . . . What do you mean by that?"

She continued to stare down at her lap. Wouldn't she at least look up at me? Time ticked my slowly. I looked at the clock behind my mother like ten times, it remained on the same minute.

"Demon . . . Love . . ."

"Huh?" I stared back down at my mother. "Demon love? What are you talking about?"

She reached into her pocket, her movements looking frail. I was a little shocked that they would even allow patience to have pockets. They can carry weapons that way. Well, not my mom. She wouldn't do something stupid like that.

My mom pulled out a rosary with a bright ruby in the center of it and handed it to me. "Take."

"No. That's okay," I muttered. "It's yours."

"I got it for you," she mumbled.

I sighed and took the cross. I stared at it in my hand. It hung on a simple black wire, no other beads decorated the pretty silver medallion. "What is this for?"

"Demon. Demon."

I smiled, trying to reassure her. "There are no such things as demons."

"Don't lie to me!" she suddenly shouted.

I leaned away and stared at my mother in shock. Everyone in the room turned and stared at us. It was a little embarrassing. I looked away.

"You're making no sense, Mami."

"I saw it!" she shouted. "In my dream. A demon coming . . . F-for you!" she pointed a frail finger at me. "Do not allow him to take you away!"

What the hell? How did my mother know this?

"He isn't the one for you! He isn't the one your heart belongs to!"

"What? My heart belongs to no one!" I shouted back, suddenly not caring if people were staring at us. "I belong to no one and never will!" Such a lie. I belonged to Sebastian as soon as I died.

A sick and creepy smile suddenly spread across my mother's face. "You belong to Him. He's the only one who can have you."

"Who?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. I watched my mother skeptically.

She grabbed my arm suddenly and moved the ribbon that covered the mark on my arm. She pointed to it and smiled. "He is the one you truly should love. The one who will take care of you."

I gasped and pulled my arm away. My mother wasn't suppose to know about the cult. She wasn't suppose to know about any of that. So how . . .

Jade came into the room, her eyes wide. I got up abruptly. "Our visit is over," I told the red head. "You can take her."

Jade nodded and began to wheel my mother away. But before she left the room, Jade turned to me and smiled. "She's right you know."

"What?"

They left after that, not bothering to answer me. I stood there like an idiot for about five minutes, letting everything sink in. Jade. My mom. The cult. What she just said.

Crap.

I ran out the parlor and down the only hallway Jade could have went down. Why didn't I notice sooner? How could I forget? Damn it.

"Mami! Mami!" I cried. "Where are you?"

The color red flashed in the corner of my eye. I followed it down another hallway, then another. That's when I ended up in a large room full of cells. People were shouting and going insane. Some were bashing against the bars, others were drooling like crazy, some looked like the had rabies. A women was screaming at the top of her lungs and grabbing her head in her hands before slamming it hard against the marble floor which was beginning to turn red, along with her face.

I heard the sound of a door open and caught a glimpse of it closing. I ran to it and kicked it open.

"Mom!"

But instead, I was brought face to face with a person holding a chainsaw.

I'm dead.


	13. Research

_**Oh my goodness! I'm going to start thanking everyone who reviews. I know, I'm late. But whatever. Thank you:**_

_**Yuzuki ShindaYuro, DarknessLeadsMe, StarlightDragonRider, Jannine, KujyouHikari, KamiRaven13, CreativeChica39, Black Crimson Moon, Yami Ryuu-chan, Hope Diamond, Killerninjaz, AyameMaaka, Abby-Flourite, Loving-you-is-a-crime, Kyoki no Megami, MaddyTheAwesome, DarkdemonRaYven, BBFlute, Blackflames101, Noface, Demyx'sBFF, GaarasMyBoyzz, 01 Shadow Angel, Analeydi, OwlPoop69, EllaHello2 (My Buddy! X3), Sensual , Alexandria Volturi, Chococatx33, Sweet-Slytherin-Princess**_

_**WOW~! So many. Thank you everyone! -hugs you all- Your reviews inspire me X3 I will continue to write for all of you! On with the tale!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Research<p>

Red hair. A chainsaw. Sharp teeth. Green and yellow eyes. Crap. I'm so dead. Or should I say. . .

"Shinigami of death," I muttered and took a step back.

Grell turned to me. "Hmm? Oh!" he gasped and smiled at me, revealing all of his shark teeth. "Why if it isn't the Golden Flower."

I took another step back and grabbed the doorknob, prepared to run out and ask for help. But wait. If I ask for help people will think I'm crazy. A grim reaper? A gender confused reaper with a chainsaw? Yeah. They'll defiantly believe me. Then they'll put me in a stray jacket, or whatever they're called, and throw me in a nice plushy cell.

I'm on my own here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the reaper.

Grell continued to smile and took a step closer. "Well, I was sent here to retrieve a soul, but it seems a demon took it before I could. I swear. So many people making contracts now a days. William won't like this."

The knob felt so cold against my clammy skin as I turned it. Right when I was about to open the door, the chainsaw revved to life and slammed into the door, right beside my head. I gasped and let the doorknob go. Damn it!

"Ah, ah, ah," Grell chuckled and wagged his finger. "I can't have you escaping."

The chainsaw continued to move by my head, cutting away at the door and sending splinters flying all over the room. I winced as some hit me.

I remained quiet, terrified for my own life. Damn it. I hated myself at moments like this. I always acted all high and mighty, but it was just that, an act. When I was faced with real danger, I chickened out. I would cry. Well, I'm not crying now so I guess that's a good sign.

"W-what do you want?" I finally asked.

"You are a Golden Flower. Obviously I want you."

"W-what's a Golden Flower? P-people keep c-calling me that, but I d-don't know what it is."

"Oh?" Grell pulled his chainsaw away and tapped a finger against his cheek in thought. "Well, a Golden Flower is many things. A delicacy, a toy, a relief. Many, many things. It depends on what you want to use them for."

"And why do y-you want to use me?" I asked, my eyes glued to the chainsaw that was now turned off.

"Well, to grim reapers, a Golden Flower makes our jobs easier. You can call the souls of the dead to you whenever you want. Now just imagine how much less work that would give me!" Grell giggled the last sentence and looked away. A dreamy look took over his eyes as he continued. "I wouldn't have to lift a finger. You would do everything for me! So wonderful!"

"So technically, I'll be your servant."

Grell turned to me and with a smile, nodded. "Don't worry. I'll feed you and walk you. I'll make sure you're trained."

I growled. "I'm not a dog!" I exclaimed. Okay. Now I'm not so much afraid of this jerk.

Grell pouted and placed a hand on his hip. "How rude."

I'm the rude one here? He just pretty said he wanted to make me his servant-slash-pet! I'm the rude one? Goodness. No wonder Sebastian doesn't hold back when he fights this guy, er, girl, er . . . Um . . .

He wouldn't kill me since he wants to use me so . . . "Grell, what are you?"

"A Shinigami of death, idiot. You know that."

"No," I said nervously. "Um . . . I-I mean gender wise."

"How rude!" he snapped and glared at me. "I am obviously a lady! How can you not tell? Idiotic girl."

Alright. That answers my question. He's obviously a male.

"Anyways," Grell continued as my mind raced with different ways to escape. All of them dumb luck if they actually work. "come, Child."

"Where are you going to take me?"

"Shinigami headquarters obviously. I want to show off my new toy."

Play along, Emilie. That will buy you some time. Right? Oh well. Dumb luck choice number three it is. I smiled at Grell and took a step forward.

"Okay. Let's go."

"Eh?" he stared at me as if I were dumb. Which I was to him. "That was easy," he smiled.

I nodded. "I just thought it would be cool to work with grim reapers." Wait for it. Wait for it.

Grell laughed. "Of course. Especially when you'll be working around me. I'm a riot. The best Shinigami there is." Grell then began posing. Ew. I'm scarred.

"I bet you are." And . . . Now!

While Grell was in a very complicated looking pose, I ran for the door and swung it open.

"Hey! You little brat!" I heard him shout from behind me, but I didn't stop. Who'd be stupid enough to stop?

I ran through hallway after hallway. Did I go this way? Only one way to find out. I ran and ran until I was too tired to continue. Somehow I ended up in the furnace room. Great. If I were watching a horror movie, this would be the exact place I tell myself _not _to go in.

I could hear the sound of a chainsaw starting behind me and I panicked. Crap. Another thing I would tell myself not to do. I ran further into the room and hid behind some pipes that were thick enough to hide my completely from sight.

I watched as Grell's boots entered the room.

"Where are you~" he asked in a stalker tone. "Come out, come out where you are~"

Wow. I guess I am in a horror movie after all. Cool. I wonder if my names are the first ones in the credits and opening. That'd be awesome. Starring: Emilie Roze! So cool.

Focus Emilie! You aren't in a movie. Aw. How suckish.

The chainsaw revved again and I winced. I curled into a smaller ball, trying to become invisible. Grell seemed to be pacing around the room, looking for me.

"Come now, I won't hurt you. I just want to use you is all."

Yeah. That'll defiantly make me come out.

I was about to call for Sebastian when a thought came to me. Why am I always relying on my demon? I mean, if I had never made the contract with Sebastian, I would figure out some other way to get out.

Then again, if I hadn't made the contract, I wouldn't be in this mess.

I bit my lip and looked around. Wow. My luck, there was a loose pipe on the floor. Huh. I wonder where that came from. Someone should put it back before whatever it was holding leaks out or s-

Emilie! Focus! Man. I must have ADD or something.

I reached over for the pipe and grabbed it quickly, but clumsy me dropped it and it fell to the ground with a loud clatter that echoed through the room. I winced. Damn it!

Grell suddenly appeared, the chainsaw high above his head. He smiled evilly. "Found~ you~"

"Yeah. Now here's your present!" I said quickly and grabbed the pipe. I swung it into his knees. Wow. What a cool come back line I came up with. I'm awesome.

"Ow~" Grell whined and bent over.

Taking my chance, I jumped over the pipes I was hiding behind and ran out the furnace room. Emilie: 1, Grim reapers: 0.

So many hallways in this place. Crap, I need a map or something to get out of here.

I heard the sound of a desk phone ringing and sighed with relief. Grell wouldn't attack me if there were others around. Right? I hope not.

I followed the noise and thankfully ended up in the entrance. The women at the desk looked at me panting and raised an eyebrow. Before she could speak, I shook my head.

"Couldn't find the bathroom," I lied.

"Uh," she muttered and pointed to her right where two doors with bathroom signs were.

"Oh," I answered lamely. "Well . . . Bye!"

I ran out the asylum, feeling dumb and scared at the same time. It was a long way home. Well, I took care of Grell, so I guess it's okay to call Sebastian.

I sighed and called out, "Sebastian. Come get me."

I could practically feel my Faustus sign glowing as his voice rang in my head.

_Yes, my queen._

All of a sudden, glass shattered from behind me.

"You have to be kidding me!" I shouted and turned to see the shim jumping out a second story window.

"Found you!"

Great. So much for losing him. I ran away from his attack and made my legs carry me down the road, away from the crazy hospital. Grell was fast and suddenly appeared before me.

"Such an annoying brat. You're more trouble than you're worth. I should just kill you."

"Forgive me. But I can not allow you to do that."

Grell turned around and smiled. "Bassie~"

I looked past the confused red head and smiled when I saw Ciel and Sebastian. But I was also a little upset. I was going to be the damsel in distress again. Life was pretty cruel sometimes.

"Honestly, Milady. You should have allowed me to come with you," Sebastian sighed.

Ciel nodded by his side. "I agree. All this could have been prevented."

I scowled. "Whatever," I whispered.

"Bassie~" Grell chimed. "How 'bout a kiss!" he went charging towards Sebastian like a wild animal in heat. Then again, I'm pretty sure that's what was going on.

Sebastian swiftly stepped out of the way and both demons walked over to me as if there was no danger around them at all.

"How was the visit?" Ciel asked.

"HEY! DON'T JUST IGNORE ME AS IF I'M NOT HERE!"

I shrugged and my eyes widened. "Crap! I forgot. This damn shim made me loose sight of the danger!"

"Danger?" Sebastian and Ciel asked in unison.

I nodded. "The cult is somehow brainwashing my mom!"

"HEY! STOP IGNORING ME!" Grell turned his chainsaw on and came charging towards us.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around me and jumped out of the way. We landed safely a few feet away.

I sighed in irritation. "Sebastian, get rid of this creep and then we'll go save my mother."

Sebastian placed a hand on his heart and bowed. "Yes, my queen."

The next images were all blurs. But all I know is that every time Grell hit the ground, he was more beat up then the last. Ciel stood by my side, smirking evilly. I have to admit, I was giggling. I mean, Grell begging for Sebastian not to aim at the face, yet that's all Sebastian hits is so funny.

But, of course, there is always a party pooper who ruins everything. A pair of clippers suddenly crashed into the dirt by Sebastian's feet. Ciel and I both looked up to see a man in a black suit with black glasses. His hair was gelled to perfection and he looked like a real bore to me.

"Who's that?" I asked Ciel.

"William T. Spears. Another grim reaper."

"Oh. But he looks so different from Grell."

Ciel nodded. "Very."

"Again, Grell," the one named William sighed and brought his clipped back. He pushed his glasses up with them and walked towards Sebastian and the bruised up reaper. "You can never do your work properly I see."

"Oh William. You're here to save m-" Grell was shut up with William's foot in his face.

Eat that sucker! Insert an evil laugh here.

"We meet again, Demon," William sneered.

Sebastian remained emotionless and just nodded. The reapers eyes landed on me and widened slightly before he quickly composed himself and looked away.

"Demons seem to get everything handed to them on a silver tray," he grumbled.

Sebastian smirked at this. "Yes. But it all comes with looking hard."

William nodded and began to drag Grell away by his hair, grumbling something along the lines of having to do overtime. He then turned to us and glared. "I hope we never meet again, Demons."

Ciel and Sebastian nodded.

"Likewise," Ciel said with a smirk.

When the grim reapers were gone, I turned to the demons. "Come on! We have to go save my mom! The cult is brainwashing her!"

"How are you so sure she is being brainwashed?" Ciel asked.

"My mother had no idea of the cult's existence. Then all of a sudden she is talking about it. Saying I belong to it."

Ciel glanced over at Sebastian before looking back at me. "I did a little research, Emilie."

"Huh? Research?"

He nodded and continued to stare at me with his piercing sapphire eyes. "Your mother knew all along."

"What are you talking about? My mother had no idea about the cult, otherwise she would have stopped it. My father told me she didn't know."

"Well he lied," Ciel said abruptly. "Your mother knew all the time. I've had Sebastian do a little research on your family and the cult. It seems your mother joined and then your father after they had married."

"Impossible. Then why would my father tell me . . . ?" I trailed off.

"Your mother got into a car accident when you were one. It seems she forget a bit of things. The cult must have been one of them. So your father didn't want to remind her. But the stress from losing her son must have brought the memories back."

"So this whole time . . ."

"You've been living with two cult members. Which means, if you wish to destroy the cult, your parents must also die."


	14. Old Friends

_**Yeah! So many reviews again! Thank you: Yami Ryuu-chan, SeafoamMist, StarlightDragonRider, Kira86, and (my new reviewer) try10. ^^ Thank you all so much and everyone else who reads my tale. Thank you.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Old Friends<p>

_**You've been living with two cult members. Which means, if you wish to destroy the cult, your parents must also die.**_

Kill my own parents? I mean, I could care less about my father, but my mother? She can't be in the cult! She just can't be. Sebastian got the wrong information. That must be it. There is no way that my mother was in the cult.

I sighed and turned off the shower. I stepped into the steamy mist and wiped my hands on the mirror, taking in my tired complexion. I glanced at the large scar that ran down my stomach. The only thing I had of my attempted suicide and a painful reminder of what would happen if I try to kill myself.

"Idiot," I grumbled and quickly dried myself.

See? This was one thing I didn't allow Sebastian to do. I can clean and dry myself. I have done so for fifteen years now.

I walked out the bathroom in my pajamas which consisted of a black spaghetti strap tank-top, and a pair of blue and black plated mini shorts.

"Ladies have grown so indecent," Ciel muttered and looked away when I entered the room. A small blush hit his cheeks.

"I can't be comfortable for bed?"

"Comfort is allowed. Decency is mandatory."

I rolled my eyes. "My time period, my style."

"Well I'm not from your time period and as a guest, I should be treated comfortably."

"Whatever." I climbed under my blankets as Sebastian entered the room with a silver tray. Two porcelain cups sat on matching plates. A pitcher of the same design was also on the tray, along with a container of vanilla, a container of honey, and a container of sugar.

Ciel was handed one cup and given warm milk with some honey. Sebastian handed me a cup and poured in some warm milk. I hated honey so I took some vanilla and sugar.

"You'll get cavities," Ciel mumbled and took a sip.

"So will you," I muttered.

"Demons don't get cavities. We are perfect," he bragged.

I glared at him. Damn kid. He's only thirteen, he shouldn't be talking so sophisticatedly. I should be. I am smartical! I-I mean . . . I am smarter.

Sebastian sighed and placed the tray on my nightstand. "Fighting again I see."

I drank some of my milk and looked at my butler. "How is my mother?"

He smirked and bowed. "She is being transferred, as you wished, Milady."

"Good."

After yesterday's events, I didn't see my mother. I just couldn't face her and Sebastian had told me that asylum was blessed, making it impossible for him and Ciel to go in with me. So I told Sebastian to just make sure my mother got transferred and that Jade didn't go with her.

"Emilie."

"Yeah, Ciel?" I looked over at the grayish-blue haired boy.

Ciel stared at me for a piercing moment. "This Jade girl, you remember her?"

I nodded. "Yeah. She's the girl that was always with that guy. Everyone in the cult feared them."

"Have you seen the guy lately?"

"Yeah. Well, uh , I mean . . . I think so. My memories are blurry, so I'm not one-hundred percent sure."

"Where?" Ciel asked and took another sip of his milk.

"Where what?"

"Where do you think you saw him?"

"Oh. Um, at the club. Well, if it wasn't him, it was still someone from the cult because he sent two guys after me and they had the symbol."

Both demons nodded and the room fell silent again.

I stared at my white milk sadly. If that boy is back, does that mean he's watching me even now? I mean, he was always obsessed with me, it was a little creepy when I was little, but as I got older and kept thinking about it, I guess I classified it as love. My mother knows about him, so does she know how into me he is? Is she proud of that? Everyone in the cult feared Jade and the boy, but they also respected them and were happy when praised.

"Milady, is something wrong?"

I came into reality and stared up at my loyal butler. "Oh, um, nothing." I handed Sebastian the milk and placed the blanket over me. "I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Ciel said.

"Goodnight, Milady," Sebastian's velvet tone spoke.

I closed my eyes and tried to escape into my happy wonderland. My place of pureness. My imagination. The place no one could see meaning no one could judge or stop me form thinking whatever I desired.

I was asleep in the next few minutes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Next Day~<strong>_

I ran into the science room and sat next to Lulu. She smiled sweetly and handed me a lollipop.

"Candy for the rough day ahead of us?"

I smiled and took the offer. I placed the strawberry sweet in my mouth and watched as the other students entered the room. Class didn't start for another twenty minutes, but the hallways were so boring. There was nothing to do but stress over the upcoming exams and chat with friends over who did their homework and who was freaking out about getting detention.

"I hate this school," I grumbled.

"Hey, Emilie, did you hear?" Lulu asked as she scanned through another fashion magazine.

I glanced over at her and took a bite out of my lollipop, breaking it perfectly in half. "Hear what?"

"A model is coming to the school," she squealed and hugged the magazine she was reading. "A male model. Supposedly, he's super smart-duh or he wouldn't be in this advance school-and a bad boy. I'm not saying cute because obviously, as a model, he's hot. On the same level as Mr. Michaelis."

I accidentally swallowed a broken piece of my candy and began to cough on it. I slammed my fist against my chest a few times, trying to stop the spasm of coughs. Lulu just went on reading her magazine as if her friend weren't choking over here.

When I had finally stopped, I glanced over at Lulu. "Seba-I mean, Mr. Michaelis is . . . Well, that was unexpected." What the heck could I say? I mean, Sebastian is hot, but still. Lulu shouldn't be all googily eyes for the _demon _teacher.

Lulu sighed in a dream like way. The same way Grell did when Sebastian was around. A shiver ran down m spine just remembering the crazy reaper.

"Anyways," I continued. "how are you so sure a model is coming to the school?"

Lulu handed me the magazine. "Page twenty-two."

I nodded and scanned through the pages until I reached what I was looking for. I gasped. "Him?"

"Yes, _him_," Lulu said and raised an eyebrow at me.

The light brown hair, those emerald orbs that seem to look right through you, that I-don't-give-a-damn attitude . . . What the hell? I handed Lulu back the magazine and looked away.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"N-nothing," I stuttered.

"Emilie~" Lulu spoke my name slowly and accusingly. She leaned over to me and pulled my ear.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"What are you hiding?"

"N-nothing!"

"Really?" she asked. "Then why do you suddenly look pale."

"No reason."

"Yo! Roze!"

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap.

"Oh my goodness!" Lulu gasped and let go of my ear.

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap.

Black combat boots walked over to where I was and a hand slammed onto my desk. Lulu's mouth was in an 'O' shape and her cheeks were pure red. I looked up nervously into those same green eyes. His mouth was set in an emotionless line.

"H-hey Romeo," I muttered, glancing up at the model-slash-my childhood friend that I haven't seen since the day he moved away.

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Come on. I need a tour."

I stood up abruptly, causing the chair I was sitting on to fall back. "What? Don't order me around!"

"I just did." Romeo smirked at me.

I continued to glare at him before I noticed everyone staring at us. All the girl's had the same expression Lulu had. Speaking of Lulu, she grabbed my elbow and tugged on it slightly. I glanced down at her and she told me to come down.

"You know him?" she whispered harshly in my ear. "A model?"

"Uh . . . Yeah?" why did it come out as a question?

"How?"

"Hello!" Romeo said impatiently.

I sighed. "I'll tell you later," I whispered to Lulu.

She nodded. "You better."

Great. Now I have something to look forward to in lunch. I'm being sarcastic, just so you all know. That is going to be such an awkward conversation.

"I can't take you on a tour," I told Romeo. "Class is about to start."

The 'Bad boy' shrugged one leather encased shoulder. "So?"

I continued to glare at him, taking in his white shirt, black leather jacket, dog collar, dark ripped jeans, black combat boots, messy hair, and emotionless handsome face. Damn it. I can't believe the punk from when I was little has transformed into this guy I see before me.

"So . . ." I started slowly and shook my head. "bother someone else."

Romeo stared at me, his eyes suddenly said and bottom lip sticking out slightly. Oh no! Not the puppy dog face. Damn it. The only guy I know who can actually make the puppy dog face seem manly. Damn this male model.

"Please, Emilie? For me?" he whimpered slightly, still manly at the same time.

Now, let me tell you all this now. I'm never one to fall for the puppy dog face. Never, never, ever. So this is defiantly not going to work on me.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that worked on me."<p>

Romeo smiled triumphantly as we walked through the school halls. Everyone was in class, leaving the hallways empty and quiet.

"I'm only a sophomore you know," I muttered. "I'm not a junior like you."

"So what? I don't want anyone else to show me around. They'll treat me differently."

"Differently?" I stared up at my friend. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a model now, Emilie. I'm guessing you didn't know that."

I looked away, a little guilty. "Actually, I found out just a few minutes ago."

"Exactly. But it isn't phasing you, I can tell. You still treat me like a human being. But everyone else will treat me like a god, so to speak. They'll just agree to everything and they'll just want to please me to get good with a model. They just want to use me. But you wouldn't."

"Oh," I muttered.

We entered one of the staircases and sat down on them. Romeo stared at me.

"What?" I asked rudely.

"I don't get a warm welcome hug or a sweet welcome kiss with lots of tongue?"

Sweatdrop. "What the hell?"

Romeo burst out into laughter and pointed at me. "That's why I love you, Emilie. You are never impressed. I guy has to work really hard to make you blush from the heart."

My cheeks were burning from embarrassment.

"That cute red face isn't because I wooed you, right?"

"I'm embarrassed."

"Exactly." Romeo moved closer to me and grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, it has been many years. I miss my friend so I'm showing it."

"A man showing his feelings. How sensitive." Now, for anyone who knows my relationship with Romeo, they know that him being called sensitive is an insult. He takes it as him being called a woos.

Romeo chuckled. "Whatever." he punched my shoulder playfully. I giggled. "So? How's the fam?"

And the happiness ends. I stared down at my lap. My mind wandered off to Marcus when he was alive. My poor little brother. I was suppose to protect him, but I didn't. I failed.

"Emilie? Why are you crying?"

"Huh?" I gasped and placed the palms of my hands on my cheeks. I quickly wiped away the wetness on my eyes. "S-sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Well . . . Marcus is dead, and my mom is in an asylum."

"What?" Romeo gasped.

I nodded. "There was a fire"-thanks to a demon named Ciel that wanted to kill me but oddly enough now we're friends-"Marcus and my mom got really hurt. Marcus didn't make it, my mom did. She went crazy after finding out the news." I forgot how easy it was to tell Romeo everything until all the words began to flow out. Of course, there were still certain things I didn't tell him.

"Where were you?"

"I was getting my medication."

We both were silent. I could feel Romeo's stare on my face.

"So you're still seeing things?"

"Not lately," I answered truthfully. Ever since Sebastian came into my life, I haven't seen anything.

"Well, just so you know, my dad died a few months ago," Romeo said.

Now it was my turn to be shocked. "What? How?" I know, it was rude. But Romeo and I were comfortable enough with one another so it didn't matter.

Romeo stared at his hands and chuckled roughly. His green eyes turned to me. "Emilie, do you believe in demons?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A sort of calmer chapter since lately all the chapters have been upbeat and shocking. Well, this one is shocking too, but you all know what I mean. So how does everyone like Romeo? I know, I know. I didn't get to really show his bad boy side so much this time, but I'll make sure to show it in the chapters that come. And, who thought the new guy was going to be the boy from the cult? Be honest. It was going to be him, but I decided that it would be to predictable so I changed it. X3 Please review and look forward to the next chapter. <strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	15. Identified

_**Thank you BANEHiwatari, Try10, and SeafoamMist for reviewing and everyone for reading. ^^ On with the tale.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Identified<p>

_Emilie, do you believe in demons?_

Romeo's words echoed in my head. He had quickly backtracked and changed the subject, so I wasn't able to answer or ask any questions.

I sighed.

"What is troubling you, Emilie?" Ciel asked as he sat on my bed, his legs crossed and his eyes glued to a large book.

"Nothing. Just thinking about my friend."

Sebastian entered the room with a tray of snacks. He placed a plate next to me on my desk, and a plate on the nightstand next to Ciel. Hiding in my bedroom was beginning to get overcrowded and irritating. Ciel was bored, it was obvious. Sebastian could do nothing helpful in here, it was common sense.

I groaned and leaned back on my chair, balancing on the back legs. "We need to move out," I said, trying to stray my mind elsewhere.

"Huh?" both demons asked in unison and looked at me.

I smiled at them. "Hiding isn't fun. Don't you two agree?"

"And how do you suppose we find a place to live?" Ciel asked.

I shrugged. "We'll just have to start looking."

"How will you pay for it?"

"I'll get a job."

"A teenage salary will not get us far."

I huffed. "Do you have any better ideas?"

"I believe it is a good plan, Milady."

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"But Bocchan is right."

Damn. And here I thought Sebastian was going to be on my side. So much for that.

"Then what?"

"Emilie! Alguien está aquí para usted!" my grandmother shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" I called.

"What did she just say?" Ciel asked, looking really confused.

I giggled. "She said someone is here for me." I looked at Sebastian. "You should really start teaching him Spanish. It will really help him."

Sebastian smirked and nodded. "You are right. I will do that right away."

"Damn you, Emilie!" Ciel growled as I laughed and left the room.

My smile faded and I went back to thinking about Romeo and what he had said. Do I believe in demons? Yeah. I mean, two are living with me. But why had he asked that? We were talking about how his dad died, and then he asked that.

I gasped. Romeo's father was killed by a demon! That must be it.

I started to walk down the stairs, my mind pondering the thought of a demon killing Romeo's dad. Maybe he made a contract like me and the contract was fulfilled. No. He didn't seem like that kind of man. He always seemed happy to me. Like another father. Then again, looks can be deceiving.

I reached the last step.

"Oh," I gasped softly and looked at Romeo. He was chatting with my grandmother, smiling softly and laughing. When they saw me, my grandmother smiled.

"He has gotten so big," she said, her words layered with a thick Spanish accent. "I remember when you two were both in diapers." My grandmother sighed. "How things change."

I nodded and smiled nervously. "Yeah."

"Well, I'll go," she said and walked back to the kitchen. I suddenly wonder how Sebastian was able to make the snacks without being seen. Damn, he's good.

"Hey," Romeo said.

I nodded. "Hey. Why are you here?"

I pointed a thumb over his shoulder towards outside. "I'm moving back into my old house."

"What?" I gasped. "Seriously?"

He nodded and walked out the door. "Come on, Em."

I followed Romeo out of the house and smiled. He was telling the truth, not that it would make sense to lie. A large moving truck was parked across the street, in front of the house Romeo used to live in when we were kids. Movers were grunting and sweating as they carried the furniture inside.

I looked around for a pretty brunette, Romeo's mom. "Where's Aunty Sal?" I asked. Romeo and I weren't really cousins, but I still called his mom Aunty. It seemed appropriate since I knew her for so long.

"Not here. I'm living alone."

"What? Why?"

Romeo shrugged. "I just want to be alone. I'm grown enough to take care of myself. I can cook, clean, and all that junk."

"Oh," I whispered and stared at the house.

It was a three story white house with many windows that had black panes on both sides. The door was a light gray with a small window on the top. I smiled as we approached it.

"This place brings back memories."

"You've been living across it. Why would it bring back memories now?" Romeo asked and placed a hand in his pocket.

I giggled and looked up at him. "Because I don't have memories of the house being empty. I have memories of it being filled and full of warmth."

Romeo stared down at me, his eyes a little wide in minor shock. He chuckled and looked back at the house. "I guess."

I smiled and ran ahead. "I wanna see if that thing we did is still there!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, Em! Don't get in the movers way."

"I won't!" I shouted and ran straight up to the third floor, which caused me to be short of breathe.

I panted and bent forward, cupping my knees in my hands. I smiled and glanced around the large studio. That's all the third floor was. It wasn't like a basement because it had a small kitchen area and a bathroom. It was a studio apartment. I always thought it was cool. In the past, Romeo's older sister used to live in here. She was nice at times, evil others. One time, while she was in her good mood, Romeo and I had done something while she had left.

I walked over to the window and smiled. It was still here.

**Romeo & Emilie 4ever **

I smiled at the carving on the white wood. I leaned against the windowsill and traced the words. They didn't mean anything romantic. Nothing like that. They only meant being friends. We were going to put friends forever to clarify, but Romeo's sister was heading back and we had to hurry.

I giggled. So many memories.

"Yo, Em. Why are you up here?" Romeo asked and joined me by the windowsill. He noticed the words and nodded. "Oh yeah. I remember writing this."

I nodded. "Yeah," I giggled. "Your sister sure was mad when she saw what we did."

Romeo smirked. "It took Beatrice a week to notice."

I stopped tracing the words and looked out the window at my grandparent's house. I noticed the flutter of my bedroom curtains and frowned. Were they watching me?

All of a sudden, my phone began to vibrate. I reached into my boot and took it out.

Romeo raised an eyebrow. "You keep your phone in your boot?"

I motioned to my gray dress. "Do you see any pockets?"

"I guess not."

I opened the phone and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Come back," Ciel demanded.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I am the master and I say so."

"Well you aren't mine!" I snapped.

"Just come back!"

"No. I'm good," I said finally and hung up the phone before he could reply.

Romeo leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, a smirk playing on his lips. "Who was that, your jealous boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have a boyfriend." just a very demanding demon. "That was no one. Don't worry about it."

"Whatever," Romeo said with a shrug and continued to stare at me.

"What?"

"Stay here tonight."

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

Romeo's emerald eyes turned sorrowful. He looked away, his eyes looking at anything but me. "Stay here."

"You want me to stay here? Why?"

"Because."

"That isn't an answer."

He walked away from the wall and over to the stairs. Romeo mumbled something under his breathe that I couldn't here.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Mumble, mumble, mumble.

"A little louder."

"I'm . . ." mumble, mumble.

"Still can't hear."

"I'm scared. Okay?" he snapped and turned to me, a manly blush spreading across his cheeks.

"You?" I giggled before bursting out into laughter. "No way!"

Romeo glared at me. "Shut up! Everyone is scared of something."

"Not everyone," I laughed. "You, Romeo? Acting all tough and stuff. You're scared of what?"

He stared at the floor. "I'm scared of being alone."

I suddenly stopped laughing and gasped. The room fell silent as I stared at my childhood friend. He just stood there, eyes glued to the floor.

"I'm scared of being alone, especially in such a big place. I don't like it."

Loneliness. Isn't that my fear too? Isn't that why I made the contract? With a family, I won't be alone. I have the same fear as Romeo. I frowned and walked over to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and stared at his matured face.

"Then why move back into this big house?"

He shrugged. "I knew you were close by, so I took it. Plus, like you said, this place hold memories." Romeo stared into my eyes. "Stay?"

"Uh . . . I don't think my grandmother will let me."

"She trust me, I know she does. Don't worry about her."

I stared at the floor and nodded. "Okay."

Being alone sucks. I know it does. You get all depressed and feel like the world is crumbling around you. If you die, you feel no one will notice. If you're alone, there is no one to remember you. If you're alone, there is no one to have fun with. No one around to talk to and get things off your chest. You have to hold everything in and feel empty because no one is there to fill the void.

"Thanks," Romeo muttered and went down the stairs. I watched him go and as he landed on the last step, he turned to me and smirked. "Ready for some ghost stories?"

"Eh?" I asked dumbly. I scowled at him. "Idiot! Don't you dare!" I shouted and ran down the stairs after him. "Come back here! You know I hate scary stories!"

Damn it, Romeo! You suck!

* * *

><p>"You're doing what?" Ciel asked as I came back to the house.<p>

"I'm staying over at Romeo's tonight. So you guys have the whole room to yourselves."

"I forbid you to go!" Ciel said sternly and pointed at me.

I glared at him and placed my hands on my hips. "You forbid me? You can't tell me what to do."

"I just did. You're staying!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Sebastian! I order you-"

"Sebastian, I order you to let me go!" I said quickly before Ciel could finish.

Sebastian smirked at my quick thinking and placed a hand on his heart. "Yes, my queen."

I smiled triumphantly and looked back at Ciel. "Anything else?"

Ciel smirked back. "Sebastian, I order you to go with Emilie," he said smugly.

Crap! I gaped and looked at Sebastian as he continued to smirk and bowed at Ciel. "Yes, my lord."

Damn it! "Fine!" I exclaimed. "I order you, Sebastian, you can stay, but you can't be around us! You have to stay hidden and far away! No eavesdropping!"

"Yes, my queen."

Ciel growled. "Alright then. I guess it is settled then."

"Fine." I said.

"Fine." Ciel said.

"Fine!" I exclaimed.

"Fine!" Ciel exclaimed back.

"Whatever," I muttered and grabbed my overnight bag. "I guess you're staying by yourself then, Ciel. Sure you can do that?"

He laughed. "I am not a child! I can take care of myself."

Weird. That's what Romeo said earlier. "Coming from a shorty like yourself."

"Hey!"

I giggled and left the house quickly. I ran across the street, taking notice of the shadow that followed close behind. Sebastian did a good job staying out of sight, but I still knew he was around. I sensed it. He was behind the bushes. He was hiding in the trees. When I entered the house, he was hiding underneath one of the windows.

I wonder how I sensed this. So strange.

"You're late, Em," Romeo complained as he hammered away, putting a nail into the wall. He was wearing a pair of worn out looking jeans and a plain white t-shirt with no sleeves.

He placed a painting on the wall and dust his hands off against one another, a smug smile on his face.

I stared at the picture in awe. It was a beautiful painting of Romeo's family. Romeo's mother sat on a loveseat, next to his father. Beatrice sat on the chair's arm, right next to their father, while Romeo sat on the floor playing with some blocks. Beatrice looked seventeen, Romeo seven. This painting was taken seven years ago. It was amazing. People rarely so painting now.

"Wow," I sighed.

Romeo walked over to me and nodded, examining his work. "Yeah. I wanted to put it up as soon as possible."

I glanced around the living room, taking in the many boxes that would need to be unpacked and the ,any pieces of furniture scattered around. Most of them weren't for the living room and would have to be moved later.

"Come on. We're sleeping upstairs."

"We?"

Romeo grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the second floor, then the third. The whole time, I could sense Sebastian. Now he was inside, lingering far behind, but keeping a close eye on me. It was a little creepy. How could I know this anyways? I mean, I could pinpoint exactly where he was. This was just way too weird. Even for me.

The studio seemed to be the only part of the house swimming with warmth and comfort. There was a small empty pot on the stove and some dirty dishes in the sink. Typical bachelor. There was a battery powered lamp in the corner of the room, and a large mattress in the center.

I pointed to the bed. "Why one?"

"Because I only have one."

I glared at Romeo. "Alright then. You're sleeping on the floor."

"I know that."

"Good." I walked over and sat on the mattress. I put my bag next to it and watched as Romeo walked around, opening a few boxes and taking things out.

A blanket, some pillows, a flashlight, and a teddy bear.

I gasped. "Teddy!" I chimed childishly and ran for the bear. I grabbed it and hugged it tightly. "OMG! You kept this!"

Romeo stared at me like I was stupid. "It's yours, right?"

I nodded and smiled at my friend. "Yeah, but I gave it to you when we were kids. I never would have thought you kept it all these years!"

"Whatever," he grumbled and brought the pillows and blanket to the bed. Romeo held the flashlight protectively. This caught my attention quickly.

"Are you afraid of the dark too?" I asked while cuddling the white bear.

Romeo looked away. "Yeah right! Why the hell would I be afraid of the dark?"

I hummed in response and walked back over to my bag. I took out my pajamas, toothbrush, and toothpaste before going to the bathroom to get ready for the night.

You'd think, as a girl staying with a guy, I would be freaking out. I would be going insane or thinking naughty thoughts. Well, that isn't me and I'm used to Romeo. Even if he is a model now, he's still my friend. It isn't like his occupation will change who he is.

I got out the bathroom and saw Romeo laying on the bed carelessly, his arms behind his head.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

He looked over at me. "Hey."

"I said you were sleeping on the floor."

"And I said I know."

"Then why are you on the mattress?"

"Technically, this is sleeping on the floor because the mattress is on the floor."

"That isn't what I meant! You sleep on wood! I sleep on comfy bed!"

"Oh? I don't like that," he said simply. "I'm staying on the bed."

I grumbled curses under my breathe and walked over to the bed. "Fine. Then I'll sleep on the fl-"

Romeo grabbed my arm and pulled me to the bed quickly. I yelped as I crashed onto the mattress and into his arms. The lamp suddenly went off then, the moon shining from the window was now our only source of light.

"Why did the light go off?"

"It was on a timer."

We were quiet for a moment before I broke it. "Let me go."

Romeo pulled the blanket over us and continued to hold me, his cheek resting on the crown of my head. "But I like this better. You're like a life-size teddy bear."

"Idiot." I didn't complain anymore as we laid there. Romeo was really warm. And he smelled good. Like mint.

W-wait! Why am I thinking about that? Changing subject! Changing subject!

"Hey, Romeo?"

"Yeah?"

I peaked up at him and saw he was staring down at me. "Well, remember that question you asked me earlier today? At school?"

"I said to forget about it."

"But I'm curious. Why did you ask me if I believed in demons?"

Romeo sighed and looked up at the moon. Was he going to answer my question or just ignore me? Come on, Romeo! I really want to know. What happened to your father? Why are you so concerned about demons?

Demon. Sebastian. He's sitting on the last step. He's bored and a little irritated. Irritated? Why? Wait. HOW DO I KNOW THIS?

Romeo finally looked back down at me. "Because a demon killed my dad."

I knew it. "But how are you so sure it was a demon?" I asked, playing innocent and dumb.

"Because I saw his piercing red eyes and fangs. I saw the black feathers that started filling the room. I know he was a demon. I just know it. He took my dad's soul. That's how he died."

"He?" I asked. "The demon was male?"

Romeo nodded. "A child."

"Child?"

"Yeah. I remember him clearly. The boy looked about twelve or thirteen. He wore some really strange clothes. They looked like they were from the Victorian era. His hair was a bluish-gray color, an eye patch covered one eye."

My body froze as the blood drained from my face. I knew a demon exactly like that. In fact, that demon was just across the street in my room. I knew that demon well. He also controlled my demon butler.

Ciel!

"I bet you don't believe me, though," Romeo grumbled. "It's okay if you don't. I didn't believe it at first either."

I shook my head slowly. "No. I believe you. I know you well, Romeo. You wouldn't lie about something like this. I believe you."

"Thanks, Em. I knew I could always trust you."

I smiled as best I could up at my friend. "Yeah," I whispered.

I can't believe this. Ciel? Ciel killed Romeo's father? Ciel took his soul? When was this contract created? Was there even a contract, or did Ciel just steal the soul? Can a demon do that? I'm so confused.

"Hey, Romeo, when did your father pass away?"

"When I was ten."

Ten? Romeo moved away when he was nine! Was the contract, if there was one, created before he moved away? That means Ciel knew me when I was little! He saw me when I was little and found me. The Golden Flower.

I bit my bottom lip and leaned into Romeo's chest. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. Ciel killed my best friend's dad! That's why he didn't want me to come! That's why he wanted me to come back and stay!

Sebastian grew slightly un-edged, but amused at the same time.

He knew, and I would make him tell me soon enough.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ooh! I sense some Sebastian wooping in the next chapter. Slap, slap, smack! X3 Won't that be fun? Anyways, please review and look forward to the next chapter everyone.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_

_**P. S. **_

_**Undertaker: Happy Thanksgiving everyone~! -eats dog biscuit-**_

_**Emilie: -gasps and jumps back- You again?**_

_**Undertaker: fufufufu~ Gobble gobble~**_


	16. Weakness

Chapter 16: Weakness

"_**Come on! You're almost there. Just a few more steps."**_

_**I struggled to my feet and walked towards the open arms before me.**_

"_**You can do it, Emilie. You're almost there. Come now, Sweetie."**_

_**I went as fast as my chubby, wobbly legs could take me. I extended my arms toward her, wanting her to pick me up so I wouldn't have to do this hard thing called "walking" anymore. **_

_**Finally, I reached my mother's warm embrace. She laughed and praised me for my hard work.**_

"_**Good girl. A real trooper. Just like your father."**_

_**I looked up at my mother's face. Her warm gray eyes and midnight black long hair. She continued to smile down at me and kissed my cheeks and forehead. **_

"_**Mommy loves you, Emilie."**_

_**I couldn't talk yet, so I just smiled and laughed.**_

_**But then the lights went out. I could feel my mother's arm hesitate. The darkness scared me and I began to wail. That's when she picked me up into her arms and rocked me slowly back and forth, bouncing me a little.**_

"_**Don't cry, Sweetie. The lights will come back on. It's just a black out. That's all. Don't worry."**_

_**But I was too scared to stop. It was too dark. I couldn't see my mother. I wanted to see my mother and her pretty smile. But everything was black.**_

"_**Emilie," she whispered softly and continued to rock me.**_

_**All of a sudden, I heard glass shatter and my mother gasped. It felt like I was being risen into the air. My mother must be standing up now. She walked over to something and placed me inside. My crib. I was inside my crib now.**_

"_**Stay here, Sweetie. Mommy will be back, trust me."**_

_**I stayed silent, my gold eyes wide as I tried to see my mother. Luckily, the moon broke through the clouds and cast a silver light across the room. I could see her again. She was smiling down at me sadly, her eyes unsure. She didn't know if she would be back. She wasn't sure.**_

_**She kissed my forehead and turned away. "Mommy loves you." I heard the click of a gun being cocked. **_

_**I began to gurgle, trying to say something to her.**_

"_And I love Mommy."_

_**I lay in my crib, playing with my feet and making myself roll slightly back in forth. I watched the moon, waiting and waiting. **_

_**All of a sudden, there was a piercing scream and a loud boom. My body jumped and I stared at the door my mother had left out of. What was that boom? It sounded like a firecracker, sort of. What was it? Did Mommy do that?**_

_**Just then, the door opened and I began to giggle as I saw the silhouette of a women. She approached me and stepped into the moonlight. My eyes widened and I stopped smiling.**_

_**I took in her blonde hair and brown eyes. This women, was not my mother.**_

_**She reached into the crib for me and smiled. "Come here, Darling."**_

_**My body froze as she lifted me into her arms and held me. This was not my mother. This was not my mother. This was not my mother.**_

_**But I would be raised by her for the next fifteen years of my life.**_

* * *

><p>I gasped and sat up abruptly.<p>

What . . . What was that? That dead women . . . My mother? No way. Impossible. And why would . . . It was just a random dream. Yeah. That's it. It doesn't mean anything. I'm just . . . I'm fine.

I glanced out the window, taking notice of the sky slowly turning from gray to blue. I sighed and climbed out of bed, my feet padding against the floor as I walked down the stairs. I was way to tired to walk straight, but I just couldn't go to sleep. I was so tired, I was awake.

Sebastian sat at the last step, glancing around the house. He looked completely bored.

"Hey," I said a little groggily, trying to make my voice a little louder. "I thought I said no eavesdropping." I thought back to earlier when Romeo was telling me about his father making a contract with none other than Ciel.

"Bocchan said it would be alright to do so if I saw fit."

I growled in my mind but kept a blank expression. "Yeah. Speaking about Ciel . . ."

Sebastian nodded. "You wish to know about the contract between him and Romeo's father."

"Yeah. You're always with Ciel, you must know something."

"I do. But Bocchan expected something like this and forbade me from telling."

I sucked my teeth and crossed my arms. "Damn it. I will find out eventually."

"I'm sure you will, Milady."

I glared at Sebastian. It sounded as if he didn't believe me. As if he thought I would never find out. "You don't think I will."

"I never said that."

I scoffed. "I know that's what you meant."

Sebastian smirked. "I said no such thing, but if Milady thinks I did, does that mean she believes she won't? You think I said it because you believe it?"

"N-no! I-I . . . I . . ." Why am I even having this argument with him? It's so childish. Ugh!

I turned on my heels and headed upstairs. I ignored Sebastian's chuckle from behind me. Jerk.

* * *

><p>(Jade P. O. V)<p>

"D-demon . . ." the Golden Flower's mother continued to repeat over and over again as she rocked in the wheelchair. "D-demon . . . Demon . . ."

I sighed.

"Jade . . . Tell me . . . H-has he . . . Chosen her?" she asked and glanced over at me. Bags hung under her eyes. She hadn't slept well since her daughter visited and she's eating less. She won't last long if this keeps up.

I nodded. "From the moment he saw her."

"Good . . . Good. . ." she nodded.

I rolled my eyes. What a dramatic women. If only she knew demons worked for us. I mean, we did send one to mark the Golden Flower. Luckily, he survived and succeeded in embedding the mark of our cult in her arm.

"I will be leaving now," I muttered and turned towards the door.

"P-please tell him . . . Emilie's weakness . . . It's . . ."

I raised an eyebrow and stared at the women in interest. "Weakness you say?"

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

"A photo shoot?" I asked and stared at Romeo.

He nodded and took another bite of his omelet. "I want you to come."

"Why?" Seeing so many pretty models. All of them with flawless features and skin, staring at me like I'm an ugly duckling. No thanks. I'd rather stay in my comfort zone.

"Because . . . I want you there. So you're coming."

"No thanks."

"Too late. I already said you were."

"But I don't want to be looked at like I'm stupid. Everyone will wonder why a girl like me is there."

"No. You're tall enough to be a model a-"

"Not pretty enough," I grumbled and poked at my turkey bacon.

"You didn't let me finish," Romeo said and glared at me.

I looked up at him, my face in a pout. "Go on."

Romeo stared at me for a stern moment before standing up abruptly and walking over to me. I blinked in confusion as he stood next to me. He suddenly grabbed my face in his hand and brought it close to his.

"You're pretty to me. Beautiful even," he purred.

I stared at him as if he were stupid. I snatched my face away. "Nice try."

Romeo chuckled. "You're no fun. Other girls would be melting in the palm of my hands right now."

I smirked. "Yeah, but other girls don't have memories of you wetting the bed."

Romeo's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. I laughed and quickly jumped out of my chair as he began to chase me around the house.

"That was so not funny, Emilie!"

I laughed. "Maybe I'll tell everyone at your photo shoot that. Just for kicks."

"No way!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~At The Photo Shoot~<strong>_

I clung to Romeo's arm and stared at the floor the whole time. I was too shy for this. I hate looking up, whenever I do, I see someone staring at us.

"I want to go home," I grumbled.

"Don't worry. It'll be over before you know it."

"It better."

Romeo and I entered a large trailer and my mouth dropped. It was pretty much a whole house. There was a full kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, everything!

"Welcome to my trailer," Romeo said and extended his arms.

"Y-your trailer?" I choked on the words. No way!

Romeo nodded. "Yeah. It goes wherever I go."

A women suddenly entered the room. She had on a pair of glasses and her curly hair was put into a side ponytail. She looked really adventurous and wild. I liked it.

She smiled. "I have your outfit ready," she said and held up clothes hidden in a blue bag and hanging on a hanger. The women noticed me and blinked. "Oh? Is this the girl I've heard so much about."

Romeo nodded. "Yup. The bodacious Emilie in the flesh."

Bodacious?

"Emilie, this is my tailor, Nelly Hop."

Nelly looked me over carefully. A shiver ran down my spine. Her gaze was so serious and calculating. I felt like a test subject at the moment. All of a sudden, she rushed me.

"So cute~"

I screamed as we fell to the ground. She hugged me tightly around my neck, brushing her cheek against mine.

"I must design an outfit for this beautiful maiden!" she chimed.

Romeo sighed. "Sorry about that, Em. Nelly can loose sight sometimes."

Nelly huffed and stood up. She handed Romeo his clothes and pushed him into the bedroom. "Get dressed. Hurry. I want to see how everything looks."

"Yeah, yeah," my friend grumbled and complied reluctantly.

I stood up slowly and cautiously. Without anyone noticing, I snuck out the trailer before I was rushed again by the big racked tailor. My curiosity began to get the best of me and I started to wander the set. I stared in awe as the models posed and really shined as the pictures were taken. So pretty.

I continued on my expeditions and ended up near the props. My childish instincts took over at that instant and I began to play around with the things. There were fake guns, fake flowers, fluffy scarves, and so many other things. Even things that I had no idea what they were.

I giggled and continued to play around that I was a cowgirl with a fluffy scarf and flower.

My play was suddenly cut short by the slight tinkling noise. I stopped in mid motion and looked over to the side. My body froze.

A whole group of golden butterflies began to fly towards me. They swarmed around me. I dropped the gun and fell to my knees, cupping my head in my hands.

_Just an illusion. That's it. An illusion. It isn't real. It isn't real._

A butterfly came close to my face, I could feel as it batted my cheek with its wings and I freaked out. I scrambled to my feet and ran off. Black and white feather began to fall from the sky and the smell of a rotten apple lingered in the air.

Crap. Why am I seeing things again? I thought I was done with this. I thought . . .Wait. Sebastian. Ever since I've been around him, the images have gone away.

I stopped in my tracks and looked around frantically. I spotted the handsome demon standing by one of the backgrounds for the set. He leaned against the painted picture in a pair of dark jeans, a brown v-neck with a black scarf, and black shoes.

"Sebastian!" I cried and ran over to the demon. I clung to his chest as tears rolled down my face.

"You're seeing things again?" he asked.

I nodded and relaxed slightly as Sebastian wrapped his arms around me. One of his hands rested on the back of my head. I peeked out at the world and didn't see anything. The butterflies, the feathers, the smell. All of it was gone.

I looked up at Sebastian. "Why is it, that whenever you're around, I don't see things?"

He smirked and ran his hand along my face. "I am just one hell of a butler, Milady. I serve to protect you. That is all."

I hated that answer, but I didn't push for more information. I just put my head down and continued to lean against my protector.

I hated these eyes of mine.

* * *

><p>(Jade P. O. V)<p>

I walked by all the cages in the asylum. All the patients (test subjects) went wild as usual. Disgusting. I ignore them all as I made it to the door. It creaked opened and the lights automatically came on.

"_**Mama! Mama!" **_a deep voice cried. A demonic tone, though it was not a demon.

I approached the large cage and smirked.

The beast inside banged against the bars, its arms reaching out towards me. Purple irises stared sadly at me, tears coming to them.

"_**Mama! Mama, I miss you!"**_

"And I you," I cooed and approached the cage. His arms remained out of the bars and wrapped around me once I was close enough. "Do you want to come out?"

He nodded quickly.

"Alright. Mama will let you out, on one condition."

"_**Anything, Mama."**_

I smirked. "Obtain the Golden Flower for the master. Understand? You can not hurt her and you defiantly can not eat her. I will punish you if you do either."

The beast nodded. _**"Y-yes. Of course. Anything for you, Mama."**_

"Jade!"

I turned my head and stared at the door I had just entered. My master stood right there, his blue eyes piercing as he stared at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" he approached me and the beast, looking at him in disgust.

"I am trying to obtain what you desire. That is all."

"With _this_?" he motioned to the caged thing.

He quivered in the cage, a slight whimper escaping his lips. Everyone was terrified of master. Everyone. No matter what they were. Human, Vampire, Werewolf, everyone.

I nodded. "He is stronger than you think. And he has never failed me once."

Master continued to stare at my creation with pure and utter disgust. "Fine," he finally said and looked away. "But if he fails, he's dead."

I nodded. "I understand."

"You better." Master walked back out the room. I watched him close the door and looked back at my creation.

"You hear that? You can not fail."

"_**Of course."**_

"And you must make yourself look human as to not stand out. Alright?"

"_**Yes, Mama."**_

I giggled and stepped out of his grip. I quickly unlocked the door and opened it, allowing him freedom. He was cautious at first. His shoulders were hunched over as he peeked around and took small steps. I smiled and extended my hand towards him.

"Don't worry. No one is going to hurt you."

He nodded and grabbed my hand at the same moment he changed into his human form. He stood before me, naked unfortunately. His skin was a creamy vanilla milk color, his hair messy and as gold as the sun itself. His eyes remained purple, but that was alright. People would just think of contacts as an excuse. There was nothing to worry about there.

"I must give you a name, also," I mused and stared up at him.

I bet you think of me as wrong for not name him sooner. I bet you all think 'He is your son. Why didn't you name him when he was born?' Well, I will tell you. The reason is, he is not my son. He is a creation of black magic. The combination of a Kitsu and a demon hound. A beast. That is all. The only reason he thinks of me as Mama is because I was the first person he laid eyes on when he awakened. I did not actually make him, I got witches to do that for me. But, since it was my idea . . . Yes. You all get the point.

"Name?" he asked and cocked his handsome head to the side. His voice had become that of a human's. A lower tone. An alluring, velvet voice that would bring in any female.

I nodded. "It is what people call you."

"Oh. May I choose one then, Mama?"

I blinked twice. "Um . . . Yes. I suppose so."

He smiled, showing his pure white teeth and strangely sharp canines. Well, strange for humans that is. "I wish to be called Myth."

"Myth? Whatever for?" I asked.

He, Myth, chuckled. "That is what humans think I am. Right, Mama? A Kitsu is a myth. So is a demon hound."

I shook my head and smiled. "That's true. Fine. From now on, your name is Myth Mezzanotte."

"Yes."

"Alright. Now come so I can get you dressed and prepare you for your mission."

"Yes, Mama."

I smirked as we exited the room. The Golden Flower's mother gave me some great information.

_Emilie's weakness . . . It's . . . friendship. She trust people too easily sometimes, even if she says she doesn't. She never sees a person for who they truly are until it is too late. That is the way to capture her._

What a stupid girl she is. Friendship? Ha! There is no such thing. People will use you one way or another. There is no such thing as trust. Only devotion and orders. That is all there is to this world. That's all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Dramatic music plays-<strong>_

_**Me: 0.o . . . -looks behind me- Where does that keep coming from?**_

_**Shadow: -slowly turns off radio-**_

_**Me: -_- Anyways . . . Thank you all for reading. Thank you 9KillerQueen9, try10, Ice Princezz, SeafoamMist, and ShadowsOfANightmare for reviewing.**_

_**Shadow: -Reading over last chapter- Didn't you say you saw some Sebastian beat down in this chapter?**_

_**Me: -kicks him out window- I did. . . But I've decided I would try to put it in the next chapter since this one was pretty difficult to write and fit that into.**_

_**Emilie: Did anyone notice the manga inference in here? -cough- Nelly -cough- Nina. **_

_**Me: -nod- Anyways. Please look forward to the next chapter and hope for some more Emilie and Sebastian moments.**_

_**Emilie: Wait! What? You actually put that in there? -reads over chapter- DAMN IT!**_

_**Me: -laughs nervously- Okay . . . Um . . . Bye! EMILIE PUT THE FLAMETHROWER DOWN!**_

_**Emilie: MUST BURN STORY! ANARCHY!**_

_**~Alice Michaelis, Shadow Michaelis (my little bro) & Emilie Roze**_


	17. Kidnap

_**Thank you: louloute, Bookworm10297, bored411, KuraiNezumichan, ReaderWorm101, and try10 for reviewing and everyone for reading.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Kidnap<p>

(Emilie P. O. V)

I went back to Romeo after my little episode. I made sure Sebastian stayed a little closer to keep all the hallucinations away.

"Where were you?" Romeo asked when I caught up with him.

He was now in a graphic shirt, black sweater with white fur around the hood, jeans, and a pair of gray combat boots. Romeo's hair had been made a little spiky, giving him a more punk rock look.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I was playing with the props."

He chuckled. "Childish much?"

"Oh shut up."

Romeo patted my head. "I'm going up right now. Stay right here."

"And if I sneak off again?" I asked.

"Then I'll tell Nelly to make you a nice, fluffy pink dress and I'll make you take pictures in it."

My mouth dropped and the blood drained from my face. P-pink? F-frilly? Oh dear God no. And taking pictures in it? I'll die if anyone were to see those. I'd be the laughing stock. Tough Emilie in a pink dress. That'll have everyone cracking up.

"I'll make sure your picture is the front cover of every magazine," Romeo finished with a smirk.

I hung my head. "I'll be good."

Romeo nodded and continued to smirk as he went up to take his pictures. Damn it. He was the only guy who really knew my weakness when it came to clothing.

I will get payback. Just watch.

* * *

><p>(Ciel P. O. V)<p>

I yawned. This was so boring. Staying locked up in a room all day like some kind of prisoner. What is this? I am an Earl! A noble! Why am I in a teenage girl's room doing nothing?

I couldn't take this anymore. I walked over to the window and opened it wide. I jumped out and landed swiftly bellow. The sun beat down on me as I walked down the sidewalk, making my ways towards that photo shoot Sebastian said Emilie would be at.

Children ran past me, playing with strange electronic devices with two screens. Others went by on bicycles. So different from what children of my time used to play with.

"Earl Phantomhive."

I stopped in my tracks and turned abruptly to face who had called me. "How do you know who I am?" I asked as my eyes landed on a blonde man. His eyes were a strange shade of purple. His aura proved he was not human, but I couldn't tell what he was.

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Died at age thirteen before being turned in a demon. Son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive."

I continued to glare at this creature. He kept a solemn expression, completely unreadable. He seemed to be bored at the same time.

"How do you know so much about me?" I growled.

"Mama told me," he said.

"Mama?"

The beast nodded and next thing I knew, I was in a net.

"What the bloody hell?" I shouted and tried to break the net apart, but it wouldn't budge. "Why won't this damn thing break?"

"It was specially made for demons," he continued to say as two other men approached him. They must have been the ones who put me in this net. "The yarns used were laced with holy water."

"Damn it all," I growled as they carried me away and threw me into the back of a van. Just great. The day I decide to sneak off is the day I get kidnapped. The irony of it all.

"Now we can lure the Golden Flower in."

"What?" I gasped. "No! Leave Emilie out of this!"

"I can not. Mama wishes I retrieve her and give her to the master. So I will listen."

"What are you anyways?" I asked as his aura flared briefly.

"I am part Kitsu, part demon hound."

"A hybrid?" I gasped. "How is that possible?"

"You talk too much Earl," he said.

"Why, how dare y-" I suddenly shouted as a tazer was pressed to my back. The pain shot through my body and I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

I walked into my room. "I'm ba-" I stopped short when I noticed the absence of a small little blue-haired demon. "Ciel?"

The window was wide open, the curtains blowing inward as the wind came by. Sebastian looked around and sighed.

"Honestly," he said and placed his knuckle to his forehead.

"What?" I asked.

"Bocchan must have run off somewhere."

"Will he be back?" not that I cared.

Sebastian nodded. "He most likely went looking for us, getting bored in here."

I hummed a response and went over to my desk. I stared out the window, thinking about why Ciel would do such a heinous thing to such a good man. Was it because of me? Did he know I was around and that's why he made the contract? _If_ there was a contract.

"Milady, you will catch a cold at this rate," Sebastian said and closed the window.

I shrugged. "Hey, Sebastian?"

"Yes, Milady?"

"Demons . . . Do they ever feel remorse or guilt?" I couldn't help but ask. I just wanted to know if it were possible. If Ciel could feel such a thing.

Sebastian and I stared at one another for what felt like hours. Finally, he chuckled and looked out the window. "No. I'm afraid we don't."

"Never? Not even once, even if it is only for a brief second?"

"No, Milady," my butler answered quickly.

I sighed. "So much for that thought."

"What thought? Did you think Bocchan felt remorse or guilt for what he did?"

I nodded, no point in lying about what I thought.

Sebastian suddenly grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him. "But why would he? It was the man's choice to make the contract."

I gasped. "So there was a contract."

Sebastian nodded and let me go. "And that is all I shall tell you."

"No! Sebastian, I need to know!"

"Bocchan ordered me to remain silent."

"But you just told me something, so technically, you already broke Ciel's order."

Sebastian smirked. "For all you know, I could have been talking about some other man."

"But I know you weren't! Sebastian t-" I cut myself off and bent forward.

My head was suddenly in so much pain, I grabbed it between my hands. I bit my lip as the pain continued.

"Milady!" Sebastian shouted and grabbed my shoulders, which caused me more pain.

I suddenly began to see things. Ciel . . . And a few others.

* * *

><p>"<em>Unhand me, immediately!"<em>

"_I can not do so."_

"_She will not co-" Ciel suddenly shouted as a tazer was placed on his back. He fell to his side and panted for air, trying to remain awake._

"_She will come. Just watch, Earl. Just watch."_

"_E . . . Emi . . .lie . . ." Ciel struggled to say. _

_Two men in gold robes approached the small demon and began to tie him up in rope. They wrapped a handkerchief around his mouth to keep him from talking and threw him against the wall. Ciel winced but didn't say a word._

"_Now, we wait."_

* * *

><p>I gasped as the images went away, along with the pain.<p>

"Milady?" Sebastian asked and shook my slightly.

I looked up at him. "C-Ciel was kidnapped! I saw it . . . T-the cult, they took him!"

The demon before me fell silent. He stared at me carefully, watching my every move. Finally, Sebastian stood up and went to the window. "Stay here, Milady. I will return with Bocchan."

"No! I'm coming with you!"

"That's what they want."

I stopped in mid motion of grabbing my coat and frowned. That's right. They were waiting for me. That's why they took Ciel, to lure me in. So I could save him. The man I didn't see even said it. He wanted me to come.

"Fine," I muttered.

"Good." Sebastian jumped out the window and left to retrieve the missing demon.

I sat on the edge of my bed and sighed. I rested my elbows on my legs and held my face in my hands. The sun was setting outside, casting a golden glow in my room.

The cult was beginning to go to far. They had my mother, even if she used to be a member, I'm still upset about that. They keep attacking me and even branded me. Now they took Ciel! I'm tired of this! They need to stop!

I sighed again and went to go take a shower. I had to steer my mind away from all this crazy stuff. I need to think about more normal things like school and my friends. Not demons and cults.

* * *

><p>I left the shower, already in a long sleeved nightgown. The sky was dark now and Sebastian still wasn't back with Ciel. Now I'm even more worried. I thought he'd be back by now. Are they okay?<p>

I sighed and walked over to the window. For December, there was no snow on the ground. Weather people said this would be the brownest Christmas ever over here in the town I lived in.

"Emilie!" my grandmother called.

I glanced at my door. "Coming!"

I glanced back out the window for a brief moment. They were okay. They had to be.

I ran down the stairs and saw my grandmother at the front door. As I approached, I expected to see Romeo there, wanting to talk some more or something. But instead of my best friend, I saw a guy I didn't know. My grandmother saw me and excused herself, leaving me and the strange guy behind.

He was lean like Romeo and Sebastian, his hair a pretty gold and his eyes a strange purple. Hmm. He must wear contacts. He smiled sweetly at me.

"You are Emilie Roze, correct?" he asked.

I nodded slowly. "Yes. Who are you?"

"My name is Myth Mezzanotte."

"That's Italian for midnight, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah," he chuckled. "My Mama loves Italy."

I nodded. "Well, nice to meet you Myth. Um, don't think me rude but, why are you here?"

Myth stared at me, continuing to smile nicely. "I was told to come get you."

"What?" I was suddenly cautious and took a step back away from the guy before me.

Myth pointed over his shoulder to outside. "Someone is waiting for you, he told me to come and retrieve you."

I took another step back. "Who?"

"Master."

"Master?"

Myth nodded and quickly grabbed my wrist. He pulled me to him and placed me over his shoulder, that's when I screamed, knowing my grandparents would hear me.

"Emilie!" I heard my grandfather shout. He came to help me, prepared to attack Myth, when he was suddenly thrown back. As if a ghost had thrown him.

"Abuelo!" I screamed as Myth carried me out of the house effortlessly, even though I was kicking and punching his back.

He opened a limo door and threw me into the backseat. I shouted and lunged for the door when he closed it shut. I tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge. Damn it! He put a childproof lock on it! I can't believe this! It was all a trap. They didn't kidnap Ciel, expecting me to go to them. They knew I would stay behind. They waited for Sebastian to leave me so they could strike. Damn it! I can't believe I fell for it.

Someone sighed. "I told him not to hurt you."

I gasped and glanced around the limo, my eyes landing on another guy sitting away from me. He sat with his legs crossed and his head resting on one of his fists. His eyes were a piercing blue, his hair a snow white and slightly spiky.

"Who the hell are you?" I shouted and tried the other door, but it was the same thing.

The guy leaned forward and approached me. When he was close enough, he grabbed my chin and yanked my face closer to his. "You don't remember me?"

I continued to glare at him. "No."

He smirked. "I'm Drew."

That name. It sounded so familiar. But . . . Why?

Drew continued to smile at me. His hand trailed along the side of my face. "My Golden Flower."

I gasped. "You're . . ."

He nodded and leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. Drew grabbed one of my wrists and pulled me closer to him, his other arm wrapping around my torso.

"I've missed you," he chuckled.

No way. This can't be happening. Sebastian . . . They got me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I bet you all think, "NOOO! SHE'S MET HIM ALREADY! THE STORY MUST BE ALMOST OVER!" Well . . . No it isn't. It is (hopefully, if I'm doing things rite) far from over. So, yeah. Anyways, thank you everyone for reading, and oh! I was reading "My Butler Killed My Mom" by Tailsdoll123 (such a cool story! Can't get enough!) and an author note got me thinking. Apparently, someone has been copying Tailsdoll123's story. It got me thinking about my own stories. So if anyone notices something odd and thinks someone may be copying my story (stories) please tell me. That's something I always worry about. There are cruel people out there. Alright! Well, look forward to the next chapter. Hopefully, there will be fighting in that. And I'm sorry again that there was no Sebby slap down! Soon! I'm trying! SOON! <strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_

_**P. S Who read the new Kuroshitsuji chapter? I did and now I'm scared. NOOOOOOO**_


	18. Revealed!

_**Thank you: SeeFeelHearMusic, TheAUWalker, bored411, Hope Diamond, and SeafoamMist for reviewing! Thank you! And everyone for reading! Thank you!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Revealed!<p>

(Emilie P. O. V)

"Put me down!" I shouted at Myth as he carried me on his shoulders. I started punching his back, but it was no use.

"Please calm down, Golden Flower," Drew said sweetly and smiled at me.

I glared over at him. Calm down? He just kidnapped me and he wants me to calm down?

"Where's my demons?" I shouted at Drew.

He frowned and stared at me, slight anger in his royal blue eyes. "Why do you care about them? They are nothing but scum. All demons are."

Myth flinched slightly as he walked. That was weird. Is he a demon himself?

I turned my attention back to the albino. "What the hell is up with you? You used to be so kind to me! Now you're nothing but a damn bastard who's always hurting me!"

"Damn bastard? How hurtful," Drew chuckled and looked at Myth. "Place her down here for a moment."

Myth nodded once. "Yes, Master," he mumbled and placed me down on the ground. I took this as my chance and was about to run off when Drew grabbed me by my wrist and pushed me to the wall, both my hands pinned above my head.

"I won't lose you again," he muttered and leaned in closer to me. "And the reason I've been hurting you, you ask, is all a mistake. I never wish to hurt you, my love. It is just, servants can be quite stupid. Like at the club, I'm actually glad your demon killed them for hurting you. I was planning to do the same."

"So that was you at the club," I muttered. I had a hunch.

Drew nodded. "Yes, and I must say, you looked beautiful."

"Shut up," I practically growled. "So if you never intended to hurt me, what about the mark on my arm?"

Drew looked up at my arms and untied the ribbon from around my arm with his teeth. He dropped the white silk to the ground and stared at the symbol of the rose and thorns.

"Why?" I asked.

He smirked. "I had to brand you. To make you mine before he took you."

"He? Do you mean Sebastian?"

"Is that the name the demon is going by now? I see."

"What?"

Drew chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing. Let's go." My arms were released and I was grabbed around the waist, being pulled down the long hallway by Drew now. Myth lingered slightly behind. Damn. So much for trying to escape again.

"Where are we anyways?" I asked.

"The cult's headquarters and my home."

Even better. I'm right in their hands. There is really no way I can escape. Oh no. Please tell me Sebastian and Ciel will be able to escape. I would call for the demon right now, but what if he hadn't saved Ciel yet? I wanted both of them to be free. Even if I was still a little angry at Ciel.

"I'm so glad to have you back," Drew sighed and held me tighter to his side.

I remained silent. This caused him to glance down at me innocently.

"Is something wrong, Golden Flower?"

"My name is Emilie."

"Is something wrong, Emilie?"

I glared at the floor, my hands clenching into fists. All I wanted to do was punch this guy in the face. "You are so different from when I was little. You were kind and normal. Now you're a crazy stalker!"

"I just love you, that is why," he said sadly.

"Then win my heart like normal men! Don't kidnap me!" I shouted and jumped away from Drew's touch. I continued to glare at him.

"But what if I don't win? What if I lose you to another?"

"Then . . . Then . . ." Damn. I didn't have an answer for that one. I stared down at the floor as my blood boiled. I really needed to hit something at the moment.

"Let's go. We're almost there," Drew said softly and grabbed my shoulder.

I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me. I can walk on my own."

He nodded. "As you wish."

I followed behind Drew with Myth behind me. I hate this. Sebastian, where are you? What's taking so long? You should know I've been kidnapped. You should know where to come and find me. So where are you? You better be okay!

Drew opened the door and motioned for me to go in first. I stomped by and looked around the large room.

"You can go now, Myth," I heard Drew say.

"Yes, Master."

The door closed and I glanced over my shoulder to see Drew lock it. This day just keeps getting better and better. NOT!

I continued to scan the room for any chains or cages. But instead, it was a normal room. It looked like a study-slash-bedroom. There was a small cut out in the far wall and a large canopy bed had been placed in the hole. There was a desk in front of the window and a candle on a metal candleholder on it. There was no TV and not even a computer. There was no closet, instead it was a black oak dresser by the bed. This room was obviously very old. In fact, now that I paid closer attention, all the furniture was gothic style. Very Victorian era-ish.

"Let me guess," I said and turned to Drew, my arms crossed over my chest. "You're going to keep me locked away in here, right? Just like Rapunzel. Just like a wimpy little princess."

He chuckled and walked up to me. Drew grabbed my face between both his hands and leaned down. "I suppose that is a way to look at it. But I know you, G-I mean, Emilie. You are far from wimpy and you are much more beautiful than Rapunzel could ever be."

I snatched my face away and walked over to the desk. On top of it was a quill in an ink jar and some paper. Yup. Very old fashioned.

"How old are you, exactly?" I asked Drew.

"Very old. If I told you my true age, you would be extremely shocked."

"What? Are you like one hundred? Two? Three?"

"Try more in the millions."

My mouth dropped. Drew was in the millions range? I am shocked, and he didn't even give me a specific number.

He nodded and glanced around. I watched Drew walk over to the dresser and pick something up that was lying on the ground by it. It was a black guitar case. He placed it on the bed and opened it, taking out a white violin. Oh. So it wasn't a guitar case, but a violin case.

I pulled out the chair on the desk and sat down. I stared out the window at the night sky. The full moon was shining brightly up ahead, stars encircling it.

Sebastian, where are you? Hurry up! I want to go home!

A soft tune began to fill the room. I sat up straight and looked over at Drew as he began to play the colorless instrument. The tune continued to go on. It was a beautiful yet sad song.

"So you were the violin player from the club," I whispered.

Drew nodded, his eyes still closed as he never stopped playing.

I remember Drew playing when I was little. I loved it whenever he did. I curled into a small ball on the chair and closed my eyes to listen to the song closely.

* * *

><p>(Jade P. O. V)<p>

"You are such a good boy," I cooed as Myth laid his head on my lap. I stroked his pretty golden locks as he rested. "You got her quicker than anyone else we sent. I'm so proud of you."

Myth remained silent as I petted him. He stared out the window above us, staring out at the moon.

"Mama," he muttered.

"Yes?"

"That girl is a Golden Flower."

"Yes she is."

"That means she can-"

"Yes," I said quickly, cutting him off. "She can do that and many other things."

"Is that why Master likes her so much?" Myth stared up at me, awaiting an answer.

I nodded. "But it is also because he . . ." I bit my lip, forcing the words to come out. "Because he loves her."

"Love?" Myth asked. "Is that what Mama feels towards me?"

I smiled. "Yes. I love you very much, Myth." Fool. You're just another pawn in this game.

"Oh," Myth said and looked back out at the moon. "Good. Then I'm happy for Master because the Golden Flower will love him back. She must."

"Yeah," I whispered bitterly.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

I glanced out the window and sighed. Black and white feathers were falling outside again. Sebastian wasn't around to keep my hallucinations away. He isn't around.

The melody came to a slow stop and Drew approached me. He looked out the window and smiled. "You see them too, right?"

"What?" I glanced up at him as he stared down at me.

"The snow."

"Snow?" Oh. So he wasn't seeing what I saw. I nodded. "Yeah."

All of a sudden, some began banging on the door. Drew glared over at it. "Who is it?" he demanded.

"Intruders, Master!" a women shouted. "In the main entrance! Two of them! Demons!"

Sebastian and Ciel! They were okay! I smiled as Drew sucked his teeth and unlocked the door. He looked down at the women in a golden robe and nodded.

"I'm coming."

The women nodded and ran off. Drew glanced back at me. Why did he look so sad?

"Stay here, please Emilie," he begged and left the room. I heard him lock the door from the outside. Great. I couldn't leave even if I wanted to.

I glanced out the window and stared bellow at the ground. I noticed how far the ground was from me and freaked out slightly. I couldn't even jump. Yup. I was seriously stuck. I got up from my seat and began pacing around the room. Maybe there was something in here that could help me unlock the door. But what?

I glanced around but saw nothing that would really help. Damn.

"Get the holy water! Get the demon guns!" I heard people shouting outside my room.

Holy water and demon guns? Oh no. They'll be okay. They'll be okay. They'll be okay.

"Ones been hit!"

"No!" I screamed and ran over to the door. I began banging on the oak wood. "LET ME OUT! GET ME OUT OF HERE! SEBASTIAN! CIEL!"

"No need to scream, Milady."

I paused in mid-motion as I was about to punch the door again. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sebastian sitting at one of the windows, the curtains blowing slowly around him.

"I am right here," he said with a smirk.

"Sebastian!" I sighed with relief. I walked over to him and stared into those red eyes of his.

"Are you ready to g-"

I slapped Sebastian across the face, cutting him off. He stared at me coldly. "Idiot!" I shouted. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for so long! You had me worried!" I slapped him again. "Never do that again! Understand?"

Sebastian touched his red cheek and nodded. "Forgive me, Milady," he muttered.

I puffed my cheeks out slightly in anger and glanced out the window. Bellow was Ciel, his arms crossed as he glared up at us.

"You mean . . . you're both fine?" I asked and looked back at the door. "Then who . . .?"

"Two demons were possessed into attacking the cult," Sebastian explained.

"Possessed?"

"They were weak so I was able to control them. A demon trick. Now, shall we go, Milady?"

I glared at Sebastian. "Fine. Let's go."

My demon picked me up, bridal style, and chuckled. "Are you truly angry with me?"

I crossed my arms and nodded. "I was really worried! And because you were gone, I started hallucinating again! Idiot."

Sebastian smiled briefly before jumping out the window. I shut my eyes and bit my lip to hold back the scream I wanted so badly to let out. I had a fear of falling. Then again, who doesn't?

We landed softly on the ground and began walking away.

"You can put me down," I muttered to Sebastian.

"Forgive me, Milady, but I can not. Look at you," he said. "You are only in a nightgown with no shoes. That would be very rude of me to place you on the dirt and allow you to get filthy."

"Whatever," I grumbled.

Now that Sebastian was by my side, the feathers were gone and replaced with snow. I shiver slightly as the freezing flakes touched my skin.

"Are you cold, Milady?" Sebastian asked.

I shook my head quickly. "No. I'm fine."

"I can't believe we fell into their trap," Ciel grumbled.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Did you meet him?"

"Who?" I glanced down at the small demon.

"The man from your childhood."

"Oh. Yeah. He's completely changed into a crazy nut! I never want to be around him again. Understand, Sebastian?" I glared at my butler. "Never allow him to capture me again."

"Of course."

"Good."

As we walked away from the cult, I heard rustling in the bushes around us. Sebastian stopped and held onto me tighter.

"Who's there?" I asked him.

Instead of my demon answering me, the thing showed himself.

A large white wolf stood before us in all its glory. Its sparkling green eyes narrowed in on the three of us and it growled loudly.

My head suddenly began to throb. I leaned forward and gripped my head as the snarls the animal made became words in my head. I understood the creature!

_What the hell? What are you doing, Emilie? _the wolf shouted at me.

I stared at the wolf with wide eyes. That voice. No way. It couldn't be. No way in hell!

"Romeo?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I bet some of you saw that coming. Maybe, maybe not. So, what do you all think? I managed to put some Sebastian slaps in here. Maybe I'll put more later on. I hope so. It's fun. XD Anyways, please review and thank you all for reading. If anyone is confuse, you can ask questions. Thank you. Oh! And Happy Holidays! This is your present! ^^ Maybe you'll get more . . . I'm not sure yet. ^^<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	19. Alina

_**Wow. Everyone seems a little happy and excited about Romeo being a wolf 0.0. And we're almost to 100 reviews! Yay! I'm so happy! Thank you: Katie K Richardson, Kurainezumichan, SeafoamMist, Yami Ryuu-chan, Alice The Aries, try10, bored411, and Hope Diamond for reviewing. Thank you everyone for reading! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Alina<p>

"Romeo?" I gasped.

The wolf began to turn away, it's white fur blowing in the gentle night breeze.

"Romeo!" I shouted and jumped out of Sebastian's arms as the wolf began to run off. I followed after it.

"Emilie!"

"Milady!"

I ignored both demons calling me and ran deeper into the forest. This couldn't be happening. Romeo a wolf? How is that possible? He's the most normal person I know.

_Stop following me! _the wolf snarled as it ran faster, almost out of my view.

"Now until I get an answer!" I shouted.

My foot suddenly slipped under me, causing me to fall back onto my bottom. I winced and rubbed my butt. That really hurt, especially when you land on a bunch of rocks and twigs. I gasped and looked up, hoping to still see Romeo . . . But the wolf was gone.

"ROMEO!" I shouted into the sky.

I didn't expect an answer, but I got one. There was a long hollowing that echoed through the air. It sent a shiver down my spine; it was so broken and sad. Yet, angry at the same time.

"Romeo," I whispered and stared ahead at where he had run off to.

"Milady!" Sebastian crouched down beside me and gripped both my shoulders. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and stood up. "Ow," I muttered and winced. Really? Ugh! Wasn't this just my lucky day?

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked.

"Milady seems to have twisted her ankle," Sebastian smirked.

"Shut up! I'm fine!" I tried to walk but it really hurt. "Ow, ow, ow."

Ciel sighed and shook his head. "Sebastian, I order you to carry Emilie to the house."

"No! I can wa-" I gasped as Sebastian quickly scooped me into his arms.

"See?" he asked. "You would have never been hurt if you just stayed in my arms."

I glared at the floor and crossed my arms. "But . . . The wolf."

"The mongrel can wait," Ciel scoffed.

"He is not a mongrel!" I snapped. "He's my best friend! Or . . ." I stared down at my lap, my heart suddenly feeling empty and broken. "at least I thought he was." He didn't even tell me what he was. This whole time, my friend . . . Hasn't been human.

We stood in silence for a moment. The commotion from the cult's headquarters could be heard in the distance. They were still fighting those demons it seems.

"Let's go," Ciel finally said.

Sebastian nodded and began walking. The whole time, I was glancing anxiously around the forest, looking for the wolf again. He had to be somewhere. Why did he run off? Why didn't he explain anything to me?

_**What the hell? What are you doing, Emilie? **_that was the first thing he asked me. I wonder if he knew I could understand him. I didn't even know until then.

Something finally dawned on me and I gasped loudly, causing both demons to stare at me.

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"He saw . . ." I whispered.

"Huh?"

"He saw me with Ciel!" I gasped and covered my mouth. Romeo saw me with the demon that killed his father! He saw me!

Ciel sucked his teeth and looked back ahead. "So what? The sooner he finds out, the better."

I shook my head and glared at the little demon. "No it isn't! He must feel as if I've betrayed him! I mean, I hid the demon that killed his father from him!"

"Just like he hid being a wolf to you," Sebastian said matter-of-factly.

"Still! Two wrongs don't make a right!"

"But he was the one to make the first wrong," my butler went on. "Milady and Bocchan met a few months ago. You found out about the contract a few days ago. But what about the mon-I mean, Romeo? He has been a wolf for how long? It must have been a long time if he was able to control himself in front of you."

"What do you mean, control?" I said slowly and stared skeptically at Sebastian.

Ciel chuckled as we walked, we were now entering a residential area. All the lights in each house were off. Everyone was obviously fast asleep. It made me wonder how long I've actually been gone. My grandparents must be so worried. I bet they've even called the police. Oh great.

"Romeo," Ciel spoke up, bringing my attention back to him. "seems to be a Shapeshifter. He isn't a werewolf because I've seen his wolf form, even when there was no new moon."

"What?" I gasped. "You've seen him as a wolf before but you didn't tell me?" I shouted.

"I did not know it was him until you spoke up. Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted."

I stuck my tongue out at Ciel but let him continue.

"He seems to be a Shapeshifter. They are the most attracted to Golden Flowers, after us demons that is. He would have a great amount of trouble controlling himself around you."

"Where are you going with this?" I asked slowly.

"Romeo was born a Shapeshifter."

"No way!" I shouted. "Impossible! How are you so sure?"

"Because . . . A human who is converted into a beast goes through a few hundred years of trying to control themselves. I know from example. But, if you are born as a beast already, you do not need to worry about control at all because you automatically have it. Sort of like an instinct."

I remained silent, Ciel's words sinking in. I thought back on the first day I met Romeo. We were both little kids, I was three and he was four. He didn't go crazy around me. He never attacked me. If Romeo was changed later on, he would have never returned back home. Like Ciel said, he would need a few hundred years to control himself.

"I see," I whispered.

Both demons began to run through the streets at inhuman speeds. I wrapped my arms around Sebastian's neck and held on tightly. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see things pass by in a blur. Moving extremely fast made me get butterflies in my stomach. It was a little scary, which is why I'm not a huge fan of rollercoasters.

As we approached my house, the sirens of police cars and ambulances were heard. Damn it! I knew the police were going to be involved.

"Sebastian, put me down here," I muttered. "I have a plan."

He nodded and slowed to a walk, along with Ciel. Sebastian placed me on the ground and I winced at the pain my ankle caused. I had almost forgotten about it. Great, this was going to be harder than I thought.

"What are you planning?" Ciel asked.

I took a deep breathe as a blush rose to my cheeks. "Don't laugh."

"Why would I laugh?"

I took in another deep breathe and let it out in a loud, piercing scream.

"What the bloody hell?" Ciel shouted and covered his ears.

I started trying to run, limping on my ankle. I screamed again from time to time, calling for help. Finally, one of the police officers must have heard me because a cruiser passed by.

"Are you Emilie Roze?" he asked.

I nodded and tried to seem super frightened. "Y-yes!" I said frantically. "Help me! T-they're after me!"

The officer got out the car and approached me. "Who?"

I shrugged and did a few fake shakes. "I-I don't know. T-they said they were going to ransom me o-off . . . But that I wouldn't see my f-family again. They said they were going to kill me as soon as they g-got the money." Wow. I'm a good actress.

"Come on," he said and opened the passenger side door of the police cruiser. "Your house is just up there. I'll take you back and then we'll get a few things straight."

I nodded and got into the car. "Thank you," I sighed.

The cruiser parked in my driveway and I jumped out the car and ran to my grandmother, trying to ignore the pain shooting up my left leg. I wouldn't tell her I was hurt. Sebastian would fix my ankle.

"Abuela!" I said happily and hugged her.

"Oh," she sighed and hugged me tightly. "Mi amore. Are you okay?'

I nodded and a few officers motioned us into the house. Let the questions begin. As we entered the living room, I noticed a pair of heeled boots on the top of the stairs. Ciel glanced down at me, I nodded and he went back to my room.

"Alright, Miss Roze, do you know who kidnapped you?" one officer asked, this one a women.

I shook my head and looked around. "My grandfather. W-where is he?"

"Emilie, he is at the hospital," my grandmother murmured. "Don't worry. He will be okay."

I nodded and looked back at the cop. That question wasn't an act. I was seriously worried about my grandfather. I can't believe what Myth did!

"Did they say anything that could trigger who they were? How they knew you?"

I continued to shake my head. "I-I have no idea who he was. H-he threw me into a black van and then drove off. W-we ended up at a warehouse and a few other people were there, but t-they had ski masks on." Wow. I'm a good liar too! I'm awesome!

"Did you see a plate on the car?"

I nodded.

"What did it say?"

I began telling her a few random letters and numbers, then I added, "I think it was stolen because it was an out of state plate." I didn't want to put an innocent person in jail or anything.

"Alright. Stay inside and stay safe. Give me a call if they come back," she said and handed me her business card. _**Jenny Ford: Deputy**_

I nodded again and looked at my grandmother. "Can I go to bed now. I'm really tired."

She nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you," I muttered and tried my best to walk normally up to my room. When I made it in, I hopped over to my bed. "That really hurt," I whined.

"Good act," Ciel chuckled.

I puffed my cheeks out angrily. "I told you not to laugh."

Sebastian walked over to me and wrapped a warm towel around my wounded ankle.

"Hey," I muttered. "Next time I see Romeo, should I speak to him?"

"Why are you asking us?" Ciel asked bitterly.

"Because . . ." I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just wondering. I mean . . ." I shook my head quickly. "Forget it. Forget what I said."

"Milady should try to make things right, I suppose."

"Huh?" Ciel and I asked and glanced down at Sebastian.

The demon looked up at me seriously. "If Milady feels bothered by what happened, she should face him and talk things out. Correct? Is that not the noble thing to do?"

"You're right. I should just approach him."

Sebastian nodded and began to wrap up my ankle tightly. As he looked away, I noticed a strange emotion flash through his eyes. One I never thought Sebastian of all people was capable of having.

Jealousy.

That's weird. What does he have to be jealous of?

After Sebastian was done, he stood up. "Time to retire, Milady, Bocchan."

I got into bed and pulled the blanket over me. I curled into a ball and lay there for about two hours.

"Milady, you must sleep," Sebastian scolded lightly.

"I can't," I admitted.

"Why not?"

I pushed the blanket aside and looked over at Sebastian. He sat on the windowsill, staring out into the night. His eyes were once again showing an emotion I never would have thought he had. A mixture of sadness and longing. What was going on?

"You," I said. "And Romeo."

Sebastian looked over at me and cocked an eyebrow. "Why ever me?"

I climbed out of bed and limped over to my demon. I grabbed onto his shirt to balance myself out. "You seem really different than usual."

"I am just thinking about many things is all. Please do not worry about me."

I sat on the windowsill beside Sebastian and glanced outside, across the street to Romeo's house. The light in the studio was on, but I didn't see anyone walking around.

"You say you are concerned with me, but it is obvious you are more concerned about Romeo."

I didn't say anything.

"Love is so fickle, isn't it?"

"What?" I gasped and stared back at Sebastian. He stared back at me, the moon making his eyes seem brighter and more intimidating. "I don't love Romeo," I defended.

"It seems that way."

"Why do you care anyways? I mean, I'm not saying we're together, but . . . Yeah. Why do you care?"

Sebastian looked away and shrugged. "I was in love once too."

"You were?" hard to believe. He was? Wow.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes. Her name was Alina."

"Pretty name."

"Yes. And she was beautiful."

"Did you meet her when you were a demon, or were you actually human at one point?"

"Human. Around the sixteen hundreds."

If I were drinking water, I would have spitted it out. "S-sixteen hundreds?" I gasped. "As in . . . pilgrim times and stuff?"

"Give or take. But yes. Though we remained in England. I married her at eighteen. She was sixteen."

"Like me."

Sebastian nodded.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"I died . . . And somehow became a demon. I went back for her, not caring if I could hardly control myself. I had to see her once more. When I found her, it was a blissful moment . . . But a week later she was murdered."

I gasped. "I-I'm sorry."

Sebastian sighed and continued to look away from me.

"Um . . . I mean . . . h . . . uh . . ."

"She drowned."

"Oh," I whispered and stared at my lap. She drowned. Murdered. That's so . . . Sad.

"I knew who had done it, but the man got away. He was jealous. Envious that she was mine and not his."

"So he thought that if he couldn't have her, no one could," I said.

"Yes."

My heart sank at the tale. I felt like crying a little bit. Sebastian died and became a demon. Even though he knew he was dangerous, he still came back to see her. Alina. The girl who held his heart. He must have been extremely happy. He must have been planning some way to make her immortal like him. Someway to let them be together for all of eternity. But then . . . She was taken from him.

"Do you think about her a lot?" I asked.

"Every few hundred years."

"What brings her up?"

Sebastian didn't answer. He rose from the windowsill and pushed me towards my bed. "Rest, Milady. It is not healthy to stay up so late."

"But . . ." I trailed off and nodded. "Fine."

"Tomorrow we shall confront the Shapeshifter, alright?"

"Yeah." I climbed back under the blanket and closed my eyes, trying to make sleep come my way. Finally, it came.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I stood in the rain, everything black and white like an old fashion movie. The rain wet my hair and made my bangs come down more, so I had to push them to the side to see.<strong>_

"_**Alina! Stop this childishness and come back!" a male voice shouted in the distance.**_

"_**No! Not until you apologize!" a women called from behind me. I turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of a girl who looked the same age as me. Her hair was really long and curly. It must have been blonde because it looked white thanks to everything being monochrome. She was only in a long sleeve nightgown and nightcap. She was obviously soaked and cold by the way she shivered from time to time.**_

_**Alina.**_

_**She scowled at whatever was up ahead and turned away again.**_

"_**Alina!" the male voice shouted, now nearer than before. I looked back in front of me just as someone ran by. **_

_**I gasped, noticing who it was running by me.**_

_**Sebastian.**_

_**He ran by, obviously chasing after Alina. I turned on my heels and followed closely behind.**_

"_**Alina!" Sebastian shouted again. I took in his appearance. His hair was slightly shorter and he looked a lot younger. Eighteen at the most. He was in a loose shirt, the first few buttons undone, trousers, and slippers. He was also in sleeping attire.**_

"_**You'll get sick if you stay out here!" Sebastian called and slowed to a walk.**_

"_**I don't care!" came Alina's stubborn response. "I'm not going back with you until you apologize!"**_

"_**Fine! Now come back!" he walked over towards some large rocks. There was a bobbing head behind them. Alina wasn't a very good hider.**_

_**Alina gasped when she saw Sebastian and ran off again. "Nice try, Zachery!" she called. "But you can't catch me! And that was not an apology!"**_

_**Zachery? Does she mean Sebastian? Was Zachery the name he was born with?**_

"_**Alina," Sebastian-Zachery-groaned.**_

_**I felt like asking what they were fighting about. I mean, for Alina to run out in the rain in her nightgown, it must have been bad.**_

"_**I am sorry!"**_

"_**For what~?" Alina asked slyly and stuck her head out from behind a tree. She stared at Sebastian innocently.**_

"_**I am sorry I . . ." Sebastian sighed and stared at the ground. Obviously, he didn't like to admit his mistakes. Wow. That part of him never changed. "I am sorry I ignored you."**_

_**So that's what this is about. Bad Sebastian. You should never ignore the girl you love.**_

_**Alina slowly came out from behind the tree, but she still looked hesitant. "Promise you shall not do it again?" she asked in a mere whisper.**_

_**Sebastian smiled and nodded. "I promise." there was that genuine smile. It wasn't a smirk like I'm so used to him doing. It was a true smile that came from the heart and reflected the love for Alina that showed in his eyes. This was human Sebastian. Sincere Sebastian.**_

_**Alina smiled, it was so pretty. She ran over to Sebastian and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly to her. Sebastian held her and smiled back. You could practically see the hearts surrounding them.**_

_**I glanced away from the mushy scene. Now that I think about it, why was I dreaming about this? Why was I dreaming about Sebastian's past? Why was I dreaming about Alina? This was weird.**_

_**A hand rested on my shoulder suddenly. I glanced back to see Alina smiling beautifully at me. Everything around us began to fade to black, leaving just the two of us in the endless darkness.**_

"_**Golden Flower . . . Be careful."**_

_**I gasped. "You know what I am?"**_

_**Alina giggled and nodded. "Be careful. If he can not have you, no one can."**_

"_**What? Who?"**_

_**She turned away from me and began to walk off.**_

"_**Wait!" I shouted. "Who?" **_

_**I began to chase after her, but she just kept getting farther and farther away. **_

"_**Alina, wait! Wait!"**_

_**She faded from my view, leaving me alone in the abyss. **_


	20. What?

_**Oh my goodness! We did it! Over one hundred reviews! Wooh! Our next goal is two hundred! X3 Anyways, at the end of this chapter I will try to answer a few questions I have been asked. Thank you: Snookens5, SailorMewWinxGuardians (Hey Minako!), try10, KuraiNezumichan, MuffinMuffin, SeafoamMist, wreathedeathscythe, and bored411 for reviewing. Thank you everyone for reading! Let's go!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: What?<p>

I yawned during science class, causing Sebastian to glare over at me slightly. I just shrugged and went back to doodling in my notebook.

I wonder if Romeo came to school today. I didn't even check, I was too scared of getting an answer to the question. But I have to find out sooner or later.

The bell rang and all the male students rose quickly while the girls sat and continued to drool over Sebastian. It is way too early in the morning for horniness. Has anyone told them that?

"Here."

"Huh?" I looked in front of me and saw a paper snowflake with a lollipop taped to the front of it. I glanced up and saw Lulu smiling down at me. "What's this?" I asked and took the snowflake.

"The winter ball is coming up, remember? This is like our only prom since we're sophomores."

"Actually, it is our only prom. And I completely forgot," I muttered.

"Well, there's your ticket and some candy to get you hyper. You seem bummed out."

I sighed. "Yeah."

"Family problems?"

I nodded.

"I understand completely." Lulu looked to the side sadly.

I stared at her questionably. Lulu wasn't smiling. This was weird. It must mean something bad. "Lulu, w-"

"Anyways!" she exclaimed and giggled. "After school, go shopping with me? We need to buy some dresses."

"But I'm completely broke." As usual. I have no job and forget even getting an allowance.

"Then I'll spot you. Kay? You'll repay me by wearing the dress and coming to prom. Don't try skipping out like last year."

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my books to leave the room. "That was a legitimate reason."

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Yeah. You couldn't find a ride because your mom was being lazy. You could have just asked me to pick you up."

A blush rose to my cheek in embarrassment. I never was good at social events. I've been kept inside most of my life because my mom is so overprotective. I always make a fool out of myself, so I try to make up excuses not to go.

"Is Romeo going to go?" Lulu asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"You mean you haven't asked him yet?"

I shook my head. "Can we change the subject, please?"

"Um . . . Sure." Lulu suddenly gasped and grabbed my arm. She shook it a lot, to the point that I got ignored.

"Yes?" I asked slowly, sounding irritated.

"Guess who came back yesterday!"

"Who?"

"My brother."

I nodded. "You mean Chris?" I asked. Chris was Lulu's older brother of five years. So that makes him . . . Hmm, let me think. Oh yeah! Twenty one.

Lulu giggled and began jumping up and down joyfully. "Yeah. I'm so happy. I really missed him."

"He's been in England right?"

She nodded. "And Russia, Canada, Germany, and Italy. He is so lucky he gets to go wherever he wants being a violinist and all."

"Right~"

"He's picking us up today! You'll get to see him."

"Cool. Chris was always fun to be around."

"Yeah," Lulu giggled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After School~<strong>_

Crap! I didn't see Romeo all day. He's hiding from me! I know he came to school today. I heard some girls talking about how 'hot and sexy' he was looking today. Bleh. Gag me with a spoon why don't ya?

"Come on, Emilie! Chris is here."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I said and put the rest of my books away in my locker. No homework today. Shocking.

Lulu and I exited the school, the whole time she was jumping up and down with excitement to see her brother.

"Didn't you see him yesterday?" I asked, feeling a little envious that my brother hated my guts. It must be nice having an older sibling.

My friend shook her pretty blonde head. "No. He came while I was sleeping, and when I woke up, he was sleeping."

"Oh," I muttered.

"Yo! Munchkins!"

I turned on my heels. "I am not a Munch . . ." I trailed off as my eyes landed on the man before me.

Lulu squealed and ran forward. She jumped on him, hugging him tightly. "Chris!"

Chris stood before us with that expressionless face. He never did show much emotion. He had gotten a lot taller, so I actually was a Munchkin to him. He had the same blonde hair as his sister, but his was short and spiky. Instead of Lulu's cerulean eyes, his were a cold silver.

Damn it! He is so hot! Focus Emilie!

I walked up to the lovely family moment a little awkwardly. Showing affection wasn't one of my strong points. I just nodded at Chris.

"Hey," I muttered.

He smirked and placed a hand on my head. I pouted and stared at the floor. "You both are really big now."

Lulu giggled and took a step back. "Yeah. Remember when Emilie was short?"

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. I also remember her being adorable. What happened?"

I glared up at Chris. "Why you!" Now that I think about it, I guess Chris is like my older brother too.

"Come on," Chris said and began walking towards a nice MERCEDES? DOES EVERYONE HAVE A NICE CAR? I WANT ONE! Ugh! I want to drive so badly.

Lulu and I followed and got into the car, Lulu in the front and me in the back. The whole ride Lulu chatted excitedly with her brother. Man. They are so close. In fact, everyone in Lulu's family is close. It's like some kind of cheesy movie whenever I go over to her house, but you can't help wanting the same thing.

I sighed. Soon, Emilie. Sebastian will grant that wish for you, remember?

_Yeah. But I won't be able to enjoy it._

Chris dropped Lulu and I in front of the mall and went to go find a parking spot.

"Let's go!" Lulu said happily and dragged me inside.

We went straight to _Forever 21 _but I didn't like any of the dresses there and neither did Lulu. Our next stop was _Macy's _where Lulu saw a pretty turquoise dress.

"I don't like it."

Lulu and I gasped and jumped away.

"Where the hell did you just come from?" I asked Chris as he scrutinized the dress his sister wore.

"I don't like it," he repeated.

"B-but I do!" Lulu stuttered.

"But it shows too much in the front."

As the siblings began to bicker about what was appropriate and not, something occurred to me.

Undertaker! Hmm. I wonder how that guy is. I mean, I haven't seen him since he gave me the gloves. He knew a lot about me and even knew about Sebastian before I did. I should go find him. Maybe he can give me some more information.

I snuck away from the two blondes and ran over to _Hot Topic_. I entered the store and smiled. I love this place. The music, the clothes, the accessories. All of it is me.

I walked over to the back of the store and entered the room only employees are allowed to go in. I will admit, I was nervous. I mean, I don't want to get in trouble, but Undertaker let me in here last time. I walked along the hallway and ended up in the same room Undertaker had taken me to. Coffins littered the place, just like I remembered.

"Undertaker?" I asked.

"Fufufufu~"

I gasped and jumped as a coffin opened to reveal the white haired man. Damn it! Can't he be at least somewhat normal?

"Miss Emilie~. Long time no see. ~Why do I have the pleasure~ of seeing you again~?"

"Golden Flower," I said, getting straight to the point. "Have you heard the phrase before?"

Undertaker wiggled out the coffin and approached me. He smiled and leaned down, our faces mere inches apart. "~Maybe I have~. Why~ does is concern ~you?"

"Don't play coy," I scoffed and took a step back. "You know I'm a Golden Flower."

"Not _a _Golden Flower~" he chuckled. "_The _Golden Flower."

"The Golden Flower? Are you saying there's only me?"

Undertaker nodded. "Only one~."

"Why? Wait, let's start with what I am. Can you tell me that?"

"~Yes. But at a price~ Miss Emilie~"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"A good laugh~ is all~."

"Oh. That's easy," I chuckled and pulled out my cellphone. I found the video of my cousin doing the wiggle from LMFAO's video: I'm Sexy And I Know It.

I showed it to Undertaker and in the next moment, he was hollowing in laughter. He was shouting in chuckles. It felt like an earthquake had just run through the mall. I stared, wide-eyed, as the silver haired man rolled around on the floor. Droll dripped from the corner of his mouth as he chuckled softly, his episode coming to a slow halt.

"~My, my~" he snickered. "Is that what ~children do for fun~ now a days~?" he snickered a few more times before jumping up to his feet and smiling down on me. "Very~ well. Sit and I shall ~tell you what~ I know."

I nodded, still a little shocked at how much that video made him laugh. Now I'm definitely going to put this video on Youtube and my Facebook. Insert an evil laugh and lighting here.

I sat on top of a coffin and stared at Undertaker as he opened a different one and pulled a large book out. It was brown leather and had a large lock in the shape of a butterfly on the front of it. I watched in fascination as he stuck one of his long black nails in the lock and picked it.

"Don't you have the key?" I asked as the lock opened with a click.

Undertaker chuckled. "At one~ point. ~But I lost it in~ the great England fire~."

"England fire? But the last one was in eighteen-"

Undertaker nodded. "~I am quite old Miss Emilie~"

"How old?" I asked, but Undertaker opened the book and changed the subject. A topic for next time I suppose.

"~Now," he began. "Let us begin~ with ~how a Golden Flower came to be~. Shall we~?"

I nodded and fell silent.

"~You believe in Angel~, correct Miss Emilie~? I see is as a quite religious child~"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not that religious. I mean, I never went to church or anything. I believe in Angels, especially with two demons at home. Hard to believe in one but not the other."

"~Ah, so the Young Earl has come as well~. Quite lucky you are~."

"You know about Ciel?"

Undertaker nodded. What didn't this guy know. "~I knew him when he was human~. Came to me for~ information. ~Just. ~Like. ~You."

"Oh," I muttered. "Continue."

"Well~. . . With Angels, there is a God~ who creates everything. ~Such as~ . . . Light."

"I already know that. What does this have to do with me?"

"~Because . . . As God was making our planet~ . . . A drop fell."

"A drop?" I raised an eyebrow.

Undertaker's smile widened and he nodded. "~Yes. A drop of light from an Angel~ itself. It fell to Earth and landed on a child~."

"Eve?" I asked. It would make sense. . . Right?

Undertaker chuckled. "No~. Not the sinner~ or her husband~. This happened many, many years later~."

"Then why did you say it happened while the earth was being made?"

"Because He~ is always making and ~remaking it."

I rolled my eyes. That didn't make any sense to me, but then again, it is Undertaker.

"As~ I was saying," Undertaker chuckled and flipped the page. Wow. I feel like a child being read a bedtime story. "A droplet~ fell and landed on a ~child at birth~. At that moment~, a Golden Flower was created."

"Me," I said. "So the droplet fell on me."

Undertaker nodded. "~That is how you were turned~ into the Golden Flower~."

"Alright. Now why am I so important? Why am I a delicacy to demons and other monsters?"

"~Because of your purity~ and ~powers."

"But I don't have powers. And what does pure have to do with anything?"

"Pure blood~ Miss Emilie~. ~Have you ever read~ a story about a ~demon taking a female~?"

I nodded. "Yeah. A lot."

"What~ do all the ~females have in ~common?"

I sat there and thought closely. Every female looked different and where all different nationalities. I don't think they had anything in common. Wait!

My eyes widened and a blush rose to my cheeks. "T-they were all virgins."

Undertaker chuckled. "~Yes. And so~ are you~."

"So they want to eat me because of that. So what if I change that status?"

Undertaker began laughing loudly again. I blushed in anger and glared at the man.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"~Would you really go to such extremes~?"

"W-well . . . I-I . . ." I looked away stubbornly and crossed my arms.

"~Even if you were~ to change the status~, as you call it~, ~you would still be pure~."

"What?" I shouted. "Why?"

Undertaker shrugged, that goofy smile still on his half hidden face. "~Because one can not taint~ you~."

I groaned and ran a hand through my brown hair. "Fine. What about these powers? A Shinigami told me I could lure out ghosts and make them come to me. Ciel said I was a delicacy. That's pretty much all I know and I haven't asked because I know I won't get a straight forward answer."

Undertaker chuckled the whole time as I explained. He reached behind the coffin and pulled out a jar with strange shaped biscuits. They were in the shape of bones. Are those dog biscuits? Gross!

"~Both are true~" he said and munched on a biscuit. "~You can also see into~ the paranormal realm~. That is ~why you see things~."

"So what I'm seeing is from the paranormal realm? But that doesn't make sense."

"~It does~. Feathers fall all~ the time there. ~Rotten apples are seen as a delicacy~, and golden butterflies~ are messengers. ~They send messengers from one~ paranormal to the ~other."

"Wow," I whispered and thought about everything. "So I do see. But I don't see people or anything like that. Just vague things."

"~In time Miss Emilie~. In time~."

"What about my other powers?"

Undertaker smiled and put a finger to his lips. "~Time is up~."

"What? Why?" I jumped off the coffin and glared at the tall man. "I still need to know a little more."

Undertaker grabbed my shoulders and turned me so I was facing the door. He pushed me towards it and chuckled. "As I said~. In time~ Miss Emilie~."

"But you were just going to tell me!"

Undertaker pushed me out the room and back out to the store. He left me there, but not without saying one last sentence.

"~I have a gift for you~. Just ask~ the cashier."

"Fine," I huffed and walked over to the women. I told her about Undertaker and she smiled and handed me a black box with a red ribbon on it. I took it, said thanks, and left.

Damn it. Undertaker just left me hanging like that. Jerk. I mean, sure, he gave me some information about myself, but I'm still confused.

"Emilie."

I turned towards the voice and saw Chris walking towards me.

"Where's Lulu?" I asked.

"_Victoria Secret_. Now you know I'm not going in there," he said and cringed.

I chuckled. "Yeah."

He ruffled my hair again. "I remember when you were just a baby. Your mom was really happy."

"Yeah."

"She didn't even think she could have kids. No one did. The doctors had said she was barren."

I gripped the black box tighter to my chest and looked back at Chris. "What?" I whispered. "My mom isn't barren. She had me and Marcus."

"I know. That's why everyone was shocked. Said it was a blessing or something for her to actually have kids. But . . . Something still bugs me." Chris stared off into space.

"What?" I asked.

"You were already a year old when she first told everyone about you."

"That's weird. Why wait a whole year?"

Chris nodded, still staring away to who-knows-where. "Your dad was even surprised. She must have hid you with some other family member or something."

That didn't make any sense. Not even my dad knew?

Chris looked down at me, his eyes telling me something he didn't want to vocalize. I gasped, was he implying?

"Chris . . ."

"And another weird thing, she was pretty bummed out a week before you came. Complaining how she couldn't have any kids, yet you were already born. Why do you think that is, Emilie?"

I stayed silent and stared at Chris. I can't believe this. Was all this true? But . . .

"Emilie . . ." Chris muttered. "Say it if you think you know."

I opened my mouth. At first, nothing came out, but finally, "I was kidnapped."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes! I will finally try to explain the strange women and what a Golden Flower is. Now, Snookens5 and wreathedeathscythe asked me some questions that I shall answer.<strong>_

_**Q1 (from Snookens5): Why is it that whenever Sebas-chan is with her she doesn't see the butterflies and feathers?**_

_**A1: Ah. Someone has finally spoken up about that. Well, the reason for that will remain a mystery because it will be a big part of the story later on. I don't want to spoil that for you.**_

_**Q2 (from Snookens5): I'm guessing Myth is suppose to resemble Pluto, huh?**_

_**A2: Yeah, kind of, but at the same time no. I mean, Pluto is one of my fave Kuroshitsuji characters, so that's why Myth is part demon hound. But at the same time, he is not like Pluto because he's going to have a bigger and more shocking role. One that involves Emilie quite a bit. Yay! I get excited just thinking about it X3.**_

_**Q3 (from Snookens5): Are you Hispanic or did you just randomly choose that to be her ethnicity?**_

_**A3: Sort of both. I am and the reason I made Emilie one too is because I haven't seen one fan fiction where the OC is Hispanic. Well, out of the English ones because I don't really read the Spanish ones. But yeah! So I wanted to put something different.**_

_**Q4 (from wreathedeathscythe): Who is Alina?**_

_**A4: Sorry, but I can't answer that yet. All I can tell you so far is what you already know. Alina is Sebastian's wife from a long, long, long, long, LONG time ago. X3**_

_**Q5 (from wreathedeathscythe): What the hell is a Golden Flower, anyways?**_

_**A5: I hope this chapter answered that question a little bit for you. I'm still keeping some things vague because I'm still working the kinks out of my GF idea. So . . . Yeah. When it is perfect, all will be revealed! But I do have a great idea of what it is, so don't worry. Things may be found out sooner than expected.**_

_**Alright! Those were all the questions asked. As you can see, I will start answering questions. Just know that I may not be able to answer yours because it may involve revealing the future of the story and a lot of surprises. Anyways, please review, thank you for reading, and send any questions if you have any. Till next time.**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	21. Caught!

_**Thank you: SailorMewWinxGuardians, bored411, ShadowsOfNightmares, AUWalker, pumpkinspice64, PrincessOdin, SeafoamMist, KuraiNezumichan, try10, VtheCheshireMao, Kc Michaelis, Hope Diamond, DemonColours, and Snookens5 for reviewing and everyone for reading. **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Caught!<p>

"I was kidnapped."

Chris remained silent, his eyes watching me my reaction. I didn't know what to feel. Betrayed? Angry? Sad? I didn't know. I didn't know what to feel, or how to act. So suddenly . . . I went numb.

"Emilie?" Chris asked.

I stared at the floor, my heart feeling as if it were leaking and slowly becoming empty. I . . . I . . .

"Ask."

"Huh?" I glanced up at Chris.

He continued to stare down at me with those silver eyes of his. "Ask your mother straight forward."

"She obviously won't tell me the truth," I whispered. "She wouldn't dare."

"Fine. Then there is one person."

"Who?"

"Someone who does whatever you say. Someone who seems to love you, no matter how cruel and disrespectful you may be towards him."

My eyes widened as it dawned on me who he was speaking about. I shook my head slowly. "No . . . I . . . I can't."

"You need to find out, right? For all you know, you were wrong and actually, you were adopted."

"Then why would my mother be so sad? She'd have to fill out the papers to get me. She would be happy and excited. She would be telling everyone about a baby on the way, even if it wasn't through pregnacy. Being depressed a week before I arrived doesn't make sense. And to not tell my dad."

"Which is why you should go see him and ask him about the day you arrived."

I shook my head quickly. "I told you, I can't."

"Why not? He's your father," Chris asked. "He's always beside you, whether you aknowledge it or not."

I bit my bottom lip and glared at the floor. He was the last person I wanted to speak to. After what he'd done, how could I even look at him? He disgusted me! How dare he destroy such an innocent family! Was he envious? Upset that he could not have a family like that? Then why rape the girl? I . . .

"He's a disgusting man!" I shouted. "Murderer. Rapist. Arsenist. All of these are words that describe him."

"He may be evil to the world, but he was always kind to you and Marcus. . . Bless his soul." Chris looked away, sadness in his eyes.

"So you know about Marcus?"

He nodded. "Lulu told me while I was playing across Russia. She was crying her eyes out when she found out."

"She was?" I asked. Lulu was so kind hearted. I'm such a bitch. I will admit that. I don't deserve such a nice person as a friend.

Chris nodded. "Yeah. She really cares about you, you're like her sister. Your dad cares about you too."

Damn. The conversation had steered back to my dad. "I really don't want to talk about him anymore."

"Fine. Just think about it. Come on." Chris put his hand on my head like a big brother does to their little sister. I smiled slightly. So this is what it was like having an older sibling who cared about you. It felt nice.

* * *

><p>After the mall, Chris dropped me off home. Lulu practically wanted to kidnap me some more, but I quickly escaped. I'm a ninja!<p>

I walked into my room and stared with wide-eyes at the odd scene before me. Ciel was sleeping on my bed, hugging a _ty Beanie Boo _to his chest. The same _Beanie Boo _that I slept with every night. Oh! I know he is not touching my stuffed penguin with the cute big blue eyes and santa hat. Did I really just say that outloud in my thoughts? You all heard nothing!

Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. Even weirder. He should be here by now. Maybe he just went out or is downstairs and I didn't notice. That guy can be very sneaky. Sebastian's a ninja!

I placed the box Undertaker had given me on the desk. I hadn't opened it yet, Lulu wanted to but I was still a little upset about my conversation with Chris. I sat at my desk and stared out at the night sky, watching all the pretty stars and the half moon.

I sighed. There were so many things running through my head. Being kidnapped, my dad, Romeo, what Undertaker told me, Drew, the cult, my mom being a cult member, and Alina. I still hadn't forgotten about that strange dream. I hadn't even told Sebastian. What could I tell him? 'Oh, hey Sebastian. Yeah. I had a dream where you were human and named Zachery. I even saw Alina and she told me to watch out. She even knows I'm a Golden Flower.' Yeah. That's a smart plan. NOT!

I groaned and leaned back in the chair. "What do I do?" I whispered.

The box Undertaker had given me just lay there before me. I stared at it for a few more seconds before grabbing and opening it. Might as well see what he gave me. Knowing him, maybe it's a sku-

"Wow~" I sighed and pulled out the piece of cloth within the box. I stood up and held out the dress before me. A dress? Undertaker had gotten me a dress? But how did he even know I needed one?

The dress looked like it would go up to my knees. It was a beautiful crimson red with black roses going down the side and then wrapping around the waist. It was also strapless. I looked in the box and saw a matching black choker with a red rose and a red rose hairclip. Wow. I can't believe Undertaker got me this.

Wait . . . there has to be some kind of catch.

I looked through the whole box and found a small white card. I read it, knowing this is what I was looking for.

_**For the Golden Flower. Must be worn at the school dance. Fufufufufu~ The Earl tells me many things.**_

_**~Undertaker**_

I cursed in my mind. So that's how he knew about the dance. And great. Now I really had to go or Ciel would most likely tell the Undertaker I stayed behind. Then again . . . What would Undertaker do if he found out? What's the worst that could happen.

_Fufufufufufufufufufufu~_

I shiver ran down my spine as I thought about the creep grin of his. He's a madman! I slumped in my chair, still clutching the dress. I'm doomed into going to the Winter Ball.

"EMI!" a childish voice rang and my room door swung open.

Ciel suddenly shouted and fell off the bed from the suddenly outburst and I practically fell off my chair. The demon and I both looked towards the noise and our mouths dropped in unison.

There, standing before us at my room door was my six year old cousin, Dia. Her short brown hair was put into a tight ponytail and she was wearing a white dress with black leggings, a jean jacket, and brown boots. She was the most fashionable six year old I had ever met, and was already planning on becoming a model when she got older.

"D-Dia!" I gasped and stared in horror as her eyes landed on Ciel. She skipped over to him and put both her arms behind her back.

She swayed and smiled down at him. "Hi," she said slowly. Oh god. Was she flirting with him? This is the troubling thing about Dia. Her mother is making her grow way too fast for her age.

I quickly grabbed my cousin and held her tightly. "You saw nothing, okay?" I asked.

"Emi!" another voice shouted and in stepped my other cousin and Dia's older brother, Dante. Oh gawd! He looked down at Ciel and then glared at me. "Abuela! Emilie has a b-"

I quickly threw Dia onto my bed (Don't worry, the bed was right there and is very soft) and ran over to Dante. I slapped my hand onto his mouth and put him in a headlock. I quickly pulled him into the room and shut the door, locking it.

"Don't. Say. A word," I said slowly. "Alright?"

Dante looked up at me and nodded with a muffled "okay."

I let him go and turned to Ciel who was still in slight shock. Crap. I am so screwed.

"Who on Earth are these hooligans?" Ciel gasped.

"Hooligans?" Dante and I asked in unison. Who uses that word now a days.

The blue haired demon pointed at my cousins. "Them! Who are they?"

"Oh," I said and pointed at Dia. "This is my six year old cousin, Dia. She can be very grown for her age." I pointed at Dante. "This is her older brother and my fourteen year old cousin, Dante."

Ciel stood up and brushed himself off. "I am Ciel Phantomhive. You may call me Earl."

"Earl? But you just said you name was Ciel."

I rolled my eyes and pointed at both family members. "No one speaks a word about this to anyone! Understand? I will hurt you two if a single word is said."

"Fine. But you have to do my homework for a month," Dante said.

"A week."

"Two weeks. Take it or I tell everyone you have a boy in your room, Emi."

I groaned and facepalmed. "Fine."

Dia continued to look at Ciel and then up at me. She pointed to him. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Ciel and my mouth dropped and our eyes widened. "NO WAY!"

"He's just a friend," I said. If you could call Ciel that. I was still upset about the whole Romeo thing, and he still hadn't given me an answer on that. "Who has nowhere to go. So I let him live here."

"Oh," Dia said. "He don't got a mom?"

I shook my head, seeing Ciel flinch from the corner of my eye. Poor kid.

"Okay. Then I won't tell because then he will have to live outside."

I nodded and smiled at Dia. "Good. No telling. And Dante." I pointed at the chubby boy as he took out his cellphone. "Don't make me kick you down the stairs again."

That made him turn white and he quickly put the phone away. "Alright, alright. I won't say anything. Just do my homework like we planned."

I nodded and glanced back at Ciel. He was staring between my cousins.

"What?" Dante asked.

"How are you both related to Emilie? You both seem so obnoxious."

"Obnoxious?" Dante shouted.

Crap.

"ABUELA!"

"No! Don't tell!" I shouted and tackled Dante to the ground as he began walking to the door. We began to wrestle, but the fat kid won. He sat on me. AH! He sat on me! It's like an elephant is stomping on my back! No more Twinkies for him!

"He just called me obnoxious."

"Well," I wheezed. "You kind of . . . are."

"So. I don't need people repeating what I already know."

Silence.

"Don't tell. Please, Dante," I begged. "Abuela will kick me out if she found out."

Dante sighed. "Well, since you are my favorite cousin, I won't tell. I don't want you living on the streets." Dante stood up and went over to the door. "Come downstairs in a few minutes. I need someone to bug."

Wow. Don't I feel special.

Dante left the room with Dia skipping behind him and went downstairs. I sat up and took in a big gulp of air. "AIR!"

Ciel grumbled. "Great. Now we need to worry about him."

"Don't," I said. "Dante can keep a secret."

"He better."

I closed my room door and this time locked it. I turned to Ciel and asked, "Where's Sebastian."

"Sugaring up that women you saw at the club."

"Oh. Good. Anyways, I'll be downstairs. You can go back to sleep."

"What is that?" Ciel asked and pointed to the dress that lay sprawled out on my desk.

"Oh. Undertaker gave me that for the dance. Apparently, you told him about it."

"You know Undertaker?"

I nodded. "Hey, um, do you know what he is? He can't be human, obviously."

"Shinigami."

"What? Seriously?" My mind wandered to the flamboyant Grell and flirtasious Ronald. You know what? It did fit. Undertaker was weird too. "So does that mean his eyes are just like the other Shinigamis?"

Ciel shrugged. "I've never seen them."

"Oh." I muttered and turned to leave.

"I'm not going to stay in here," Ciel said stubbornly and crossed his arms.

I sighed and looked back at him. "Then where are you going?"

He shrugged. "I shall walk around. Better than staying in this stuffy place."

I took in a deep breathe to control my temper. "Well _sorry _my room is so stuffy." I swung the door open then slammed it shut behind me before stomping downstairs. What a spoiled brat!

* * *

><p>(Ciel P. O. V)<p>

I rolled my eyes at Emilie's dramatic act before heading over to the window. I opened it wide and jumped out, landing swiftly and quietly on the grass below. The sky was already dark and full of diamonds. The moon was only half and being covered by thin clouds every now and again.

I began walking down the silver pathway, not really sure where to go. There was nowhere to go in this place. I was far away from England, so it was not like I could go and see all the places I used to go while I was alive. I could not reminisce all the way over here in New York.

"How boring," I muttered.

The bushes began rustling behind me. I peeked over at them with no expression. It was just the wind.

I went on my way, walking through neighborhood after neighborhood. Many cars passed by me, no one paying mind to me as I walked.

Emilie. She still does not know how important she is. She still does not even know her purpose in this world. She is still so naive, yet Sebastian will not allow me to tell her just yet. I can't believe it. He is forbidding _me _to do something. Me! His master! Disgusting!

I approached a park and went through it. There were no parks while I was human, so to see some now are fascinating. If I had created one, the Phuntom Company would have made even more money. Such a genious invention.

I went over to one of the swings and sat there, staring up at the moon. How long must we wait before all is revealed? If we wait too long, it will be too late. We have to work fast. What about that does Sebastian not understand?

A suddenly growl broke me out of my thoughts. I glanced around the park, seeing nothing at first. Suddenly, something pounced on me, causing me to fall backwards into the dirt. I winced and stared up at the culprit.

A large white wolf loomed over me, teeth bared and emerald eyes flaring. I quickly jumped back and glared at Emilie's friend.

"So you're finally attacking me," I smirked. "Revenge for your father."

The wolf growled and lunged for me. I jumped away and kicked it in the stomach, causing Romeo to fly into a near by tree and crumple to the ground in a heap of pain.

"You know," I said. "Your father was not a good man."

A growl was the response given.

"Do you want to know his wish?"

Romeo struggled onto all fours and bared his teeth again.

I continued to smirk. "His wish was to kill his children."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gasp! Seriously? X3 Anyways, I just wanted to say something that I have been forgetting to say. All those places I had Chris visit as a violinist in the last chapter . . . are my favorite Hetalia characters! There are more, like: Belarus and Ukraine (I LUV their song Carrot and Stick) and Prussia . . . but I didn't mention them. Sad face. Just thought it would be nice to know a little fun fact about me. Alright now, a question was asked so I shall now answer it.<strong>_

_**Q (by PrincessOdin): How come the other servants haven't shown up? I mean, Meyrin(?) already did at the cafe but that was it. And how did she even get there in the first place, it's like a hundred years or so later right? And then there was Elizabeth too, how'd she get there? Did they all turn demon?**_

_**A: No. Sorry, they didn't turn all demon. It was all reincarnation. Its just them all reborn in our time. The other servants may turn up, I just have to figure out how I will bring them in. And thank your for the cyber waffle. Waffles are yummy! MY WAFFLES! X3 I hope my answer helped clear up any confusion.**_

_**Alright! I hope this chapter was good. Dia and Dante were based off of my cousins. That's exactly how they would act if they caught a guy in my room. Great! I just wanted to change things a bit because most fanfics I watch, the girl seems to never get in trouble when someone finds out about Ciel or Sebastian or both. So now, Emilie is being BLACKMAILED! WOOH! See you all next time ^^**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_

_**P. S. OH! I am putting up pictures on my photobucket to represent Emilie. I only have one so far, but yeah. I'll put the link in my profile so you can see what I have so far. Kay! Bye!**_


	22. In Vain

_**Thank you: Snookens5, Kc Michaelis, Boredx2, SeafoamMist, PrincessOdin, HopeDiamond, Alinalam, KuraiNezumichan, and bored411 for reviewing and thank you so much everyone who reads. I really never would have guessed this story would be liked so much. Thank you. **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: In Vain<p>

(Ciel P. O. V)

_"You summoned me?" I asked and stared down at the pitiful human before me. All of them were pathetic to me. But . . . this man could get me close to the Golden Flower, so I had to deal with it._

_The man looked up at me, green eyes pleading. "You are . . . a demon? But you're a child!"_

_I narrowed my gaze on him and allowed my eyes to flash their bloody color. The man flinched away and nodded quickly. Good. He believed now._

_"What do you wish?" I asked. "Why have you summoned me?"_

_"I made a mistake."_

_"Mistake?" I asked boredly, not caring in the least. But, knowing humans, here comes the back story._

_"Yes. I cheated on my wonderful wife and now . . . I have three kids with three different women. I should have never done it. I was stupid back then, I've changed. But now . . . all those women are coming back for me. Soon, my wife will know the truth."_

_I sighed in irritation. Idiot. What is with people in this time period? Adultery has become so popular, Hell is really beginning to get over crowded. It's driving the other demons insane. There are too many souls to torture. We're over worked._

_"Do you wish for me to hide them, perhaps?" I asked. "Keep your wife from finding out?"_

_He shook his head. "Not hide. That will not be good enough. There is still a possibility of my wife finding out."_

_"Then what? Spit it out!"_

_He looked up at me seriously. "I want you to kill my bastard children and their mothers. Leave no evidence behind. Not a trace."_

_I smirked. "Oh? What a wonderful father you are. Where are these women?"_

_"I'm not sure. They only call. So you will have to find them."_

_Perfect. The more time I spend with this man, the stronger the bond, the more delicious the soul, and the more I get to examine the Golden Flower. I have heard myths, but I never thought they were true until she was born. Hell had quite a celebration. All the demons were bragging about how they would claim her. That made me chuckle. If anyone was going to win the prize, it would be me. Ciel Phantomhive._

_"Alright," I said and stuck out my hand towards the man. "Let's seal the contract."_

* * *

><p>I continued to jump away as Romeo continued to lunge and pounce towards me. I had told him what his father wanted. I told him the truth about the faithful, loving father he knew and cared for so deeply. He was just another scumbag on this earth and I was happy to get rid of him. Now, if I had only knew his mother was a Shapeshifter, I would have killed her, Romeo, and that annoying older sister of his as well.<p>

The wolf snarled and took a step back, calculating his next move very closely. I just stood there, bored out of my mind. I placed a hand on my hip and the other over my mouth as I let out a yawn.

"Are you finally done, Mutt?"

He barked and came rushing towards me again. White flur blowing in the wind, making him look more savage.

I sighed. "I suppose not. Idiot."

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

I went back upstairs to my room with a plate of yellow rice, beans, and pork chops for Ciel. It was originally for me, but I wasn't that hungry. Shocking because I usually can eat a horse and cow all in one meal. I guess the stress is getting to me.

As I walked into the room, I noticed Sebastian sitting on the edge of my bed. I glanced around, but there was no Ciel. He still wasn't back yet.

Sebastian glanced over at me, his black hair wet and still slightly dripping. He had changed into a black and white, diagonaly striped shirt with a short black trench coat; black pants; and brown combat boots.

I placed the food down on my desk and approached the handsome butler. I gripped the tip of his wet hair and rubbed it between my thumb and index finger.

"Why is your hair wet?" I asked and glanced out the window. "It isn't raining."

"A shower," he said with a smirk.

"Shower?" My face went blank. I bet I looked like an idiot.

"Do not fret, Milady. I am just reeling in that women, just like you wanted."

Hold on. Still processing. Sebastian. Shower. Women.

Processing . . .

Processing . . .

Processing . . .

Complete!

I gasped and jumped back, a blush coming to my face. "Y-you!"

He nodded and chuckled. "My, my. That was quite a reaction. Yes, I did. Is something wrong, Milady? As I said, I am fulfilling your wish."

"By sleeping with her? You weren't suppose to go that far!"

"Are you jealous?" he asked with an innocent face.

I turned away and crossed my arms, glaring out the window. "N-no. Of course not. Why would I be? You're just my butler. You'll steal my soul as soon as yuo finish my wish."

The room suddenly fell into a dense silence. A shiver ran down my spine as I felt the demon's eyes on my back. Why was he staring at me? And why does everything feel depressing and thick, like fog?

Finally, Sebastian spoke up. "Have you seen Bocchan, Milady?"

I shook my head and continued to stare out the window. "He said he was going on a walk. Apparently, my room is too stuffy for him."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to dust a little bit and open a window."

What the heck? My room is not stuffy! It's perfectly fine! My room is perfect!

"How long has he been gone?" Sebastian asked.

I shrugged. "Half an hour. Maybe an hour."

The black haired demon rose to his feet and stood next to me. He opened the window and poked his head out, glancing from side to side.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We have a visitor. Shall I tell them to leave, Milady? It is almost time for you to retire."

"Wait a second!" I shouted and poked my head out too. "Who's here?"

The person themself decided to answer my question. Scratch that, it wasn't a person at all. It was a beautiful golden wolf. It was too huge to be a normal wolf. It had to be another Shapeshifter.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The wolf glared up at me with hazel eyes. They were full of such intelligence. The wolf's body was very lean and seemed a little curvy, it must have been a girl. A girl with hazel eyes? Do I kn-

My eyes widened. "You too?" I whispered.

The wolf growled, it's words coming to my mind.

_Nice to see you again, Golden Flower._

"B-Beatrice . . ." Romeo's older sister.

"Milady, come inside," Sebastian said and pulled me in.

"I can't believe it. Beatrice too?" I asked and glanced up at Sebastian. "Doesn't it like, skip girls or something?"

He shook his head. "Maybe in stories, but in real life, all are infected."

The wolf growled loudly. _Come out here, Emilie! And bring your demon too!_

"She wants us," I whispered. I narrowed my gaze. "She's looking for a fight." Beatrice could never keep her temper. She was also diagnosed with bipolar disorder, so that doesn't help at all.

"Then shall we listen to the guest and give her one, Milady?"

I sighed. "N-"

_Come out here before I go in and kill everyone inside._

I gasped. She wouldn't.

"Milady?"

I couldn't take the chance. I mean, I love Beatrice, she's like a sister to me. But no one threatens my family. No one!

"Sebastian, come on."

"No, Milady. Stay inside. A lady should not get involved in such actions."

"You can't go alone!" I shouted. "Besides, I've known Beatrice since I was a kid. . . and I'm the Golden Flower. The reason she's here is because of that."

Sebastian thought for a second before nodding. "Alright. But stay behind me."

"Fine."

Sebastian wrapped an arm around my waist before jumping out the window and landing gracefully on the ground bellow. I cringed, I really hate the feeling of falling. And falling. And going down. And . . . Yeah. Moving on!

Beatrice turned away and began walking. A bark escaped the black lips of hers. _Follow me. I prefer a bigger fighting ring._

I nodded and motioned for Sebastian to follow. He placed a hand in front of me as I began walking in front of him.

"I go first, Milady," he said and blocked me from the blonde wolf. We walked down a few blocks. I could order Sebastian to kill Beatrice now, but I decided to play this little game. Sebastian was getting bored, a fight seemed like a good cure. Plus, I wanted to see what got into her. Why the sudden violence towards me?

Finally, we ended up at my school, in the large courtyard.

"Why here?" I asked.

A small growl. _So you can see your present._

"Present?" I asked.

A strange sound escaped the wolf's lips. Was that a . . . chuckle?

All of a sudden, wolves began emerging from the shadows all around us. I sucked my teeth and glared at the different color beasts. I noticed a few other blonde ones, some red ones, some brown, some black . . . but none of them were white like Romeo.

"This is not good," Sebastian sighed and put his knuckle to his forehead. "Milady will surely be late for retirement now." Amazing how that's all he could think of when we were being surrounded by GIANT, RAZOR TEETH AND CLAWS SHAPESHIFTERS!

I reached into my boot and pulled out the batton my grandmother had gotten me for my tenth birthday. I extended it and held it out in front of me. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, looking quite amused.

"I never knew you had that."

I chuckled. "My grandmother just found it today in the basement. Perfect timing, huh?"

He nodded. "Indeed. But . . ." Sebastian glanced down at me seriously. "Do not run to them. Make them come to you and only attack if you must. I can not allow you to get hurt."

"Right," I said and nodded.

Beatrice sat on the cement floor and howled up at the full moon. To anyone, it would just seem like a harmless wolf howl. But to me, I knew exactly what she was saying.

_Attack!_

"Sebastian! Now!" I shouted at the same time te wolves began lunging for us.

Sebastian's eyes began to glow that strange pink color, his pupils turning into slits. "Yes, my queen." He burst forward, seeming to be nothing but a blur as he began to fight the wolves. But they were on even terms and even Sebastian had some trouble with them.

There were too many and of course, not all of them were focused on the demon. In fact, most of them were focused on me.

They growled here and there.

_Golden Flower._

_Golden Flower._

_She is real._

_She smells delicious._

_I want her!_

They began running towards me, I jumped back and smacked one in the face with the staff, causing it to whine and step back. Of course my weapon wouldn't do much, but it would at least keep them at bay.

Another wolf, this one a milk chocolate brown with silver eyes, pounced towards me. I wacked it as hard as I could in the stomach, and the beast went flying. It was as if I had just hit a home run in a baseball game. I couldn't even believe it. I did that? Me?

_We're seeing her true potential. Keep fighting! Rip her to shreds! _Beatrice ordered, and the wolves all snarled to say yes.

Two lunged for me this time. I stabbed the batton into the dirt and propelled myself off the ground using it. I kicked one wolf in the stomach and sent it cowering back in pain. Next, I quickly pulled the staff out of the dirt and hit the other wolf in the face.

"So much for being lady-like, huh Sebastian?" I shouted.

He chuckled and managed to snap a Shapeshifter's head, instantly killing it. "I suppose so, Milady."

I kept fighting off the wolves, a few would leave to attack Sebastian when they noticed their friends getting weak. I knew what they were doing. Keep the demon away from his master long enough to get the master tired. Then they'll really attack me.

"Beatrice!" I shouted as I slammed a wolf into a wall by pushing him with my weapon. "Why? Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to you?"

_This isn't about me! It's about Romeo! It's about my father! You betrayed us!_

I chuckled and kicked another beast. "Betrayed you? Interesting. Why, because I made a contract with a demon? Is that it?"

_No! Because you know the demon who killed my father! Yet you befriended him! How dare you? How could you hurt Romeo like that? I thought you were his best friend! I thought he was yours!_

"He is!" I grunted as I pushed a wolf away. "Romeo's my best friend. I didn't even know about your father until later on. I didn't know in the beginning."

_Yet you're still around that demon!_

"Because . . . Ciel . . . needs me!" I shouted, taking out three wolves. "He's only a child! No matter how grown he may seem!"

_HE KILLED MY FATHER!_

I gritted my teeth and shouted back, taking a stronge stance. "YOUR FATHER MADE THE CONTRACT!" I know I didn't know the truth about what happened. I don't even know what Romeo's dad wanted. But I do know, a demon can not take a person's soul unless that person made a contract with them! I know Ciel was just doing what he had to do! No human can be spared! Not even me.

_YOU LIAR! MY FATHER WOULD NEVER MAKE A CONTRACT WITH A DEMON! _Beatrice let out a hurendous howl. It was so loud, I dropped my staff and covered my ears.

Damn it! I couldn't focus!

"MILADY WATCH OUT!" I heard Sebastian shout at the top of his lungs.

"Huh?" I asked and looked up, noticing the large shadow from behind me that had just consumed mine.

All of a sudden, my back began to burn and sting. I could feel the warmth of my blood pouring out. It flowed quicker each time my heart would beat. The pain was so much, I let out an ear-piercing scream of agony before my body began tumbling to the floor.

"MILADY!"

I fell to the ground and watched the blonde wolf walk from behind me and stand in front of my face. Blood dripped from Beatrice's front claws. She had attacked me. She got me. Clawed my back, and now I was bleeding so much. At this rate, I would die of blood loss.

"No," I struggled to say. "I can't . . . die. Not like this . . . Not . . . in vain."

But my vision was already blurring and my ears were ringing. I didn't know if Sebastian was still shouting for me, or if Beatrice was once again making that strange chuckling noise. All I know is . . . Sebastian isn't going to make it. The wolves have him too busy. He won't be able to make it past all of them.

So . . . is this is then? Am I truly going to die in vain?

My eyelids drooped closed just as the world began to spin and my body grew more soaked with blood.

_**Emilie . . . Just follow my voice, alright?**_


	23. Demoness

_**Thank you: ShadowOfNightmares, bored411, anon (thanks for the criticzm), Hope Diamond, SeafoamMist, PrincessOdin, try10, KuraiNezumichan, Kallisa, SailorMewWinxGuardians, KC Michaelis, and Snookens5 for reviewing. More images have been added to my photobucket for this story. The link is on my profile if anyone would like to see them. I added more pictures of Emilie, one of Jade, and two of Drew. Just check out the link on my page if you can. Anyways, on with the tale!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Demoness<p>

_**A child born from the drop of an angel.**_

_Just follow my voice._

_**Even with this, she is contaminated with sin.**_

_Come._

_**Yet, at the same time, she remains pure. A true oxymoron.**_

_Hurry. _

_**Many will try to obtain her.**_

_They are near by._

_**A war will arrupt.**_

_You're almost to the garden._

_**All just because of. . .**_

_Emilie!_

* * *

><p>(Ciel P. O. V)<p>

I panted as the rain began to fall. My eyes landing on the soaked white mutt. He was quite amusing. He put up a good fight. Too bad it didn't last long.

I glared at the mongrel with his eyes shut, lying motionessly. I smirked and turned away to leave. I lifted up my hood to block my head from more rain, and began walking back to the house when the cellphone Emilie had bought me began to ring.

"Yes?" I asked in monotone.

"Bocchan," came Sebastian's voice on the other end. "We seem to have a bit of a problem."

"A problem?"

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

"Quite a mess has occured."

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. I cringed at how bright my surroundings were. One moment, I'm running in the darkness, following the voice, now I'm here. Back in the garden I came to when I tried to kill myself.

I closed my eyes and smiled. "I died. Sebastian didn't make it."

"Oh! What are you saying? Zachery did!"

"Huh?" Zachery? Only one person calls him that. In fact, who is this voice?

I glanced up and saw Alina staring down at me. The odd part was, just like the first time I saw her, she was completely in black and white while everything else around us was in color. This was just way too weird.

I sat up slowly and stared at the pretty women. "What do you mean he did? Then why am I here?"

"Because I needed to talk to you," she giggled and sat on her knees next to me. "Quite a mess was made."

"A mess?" I asked. "You mean me dying?"

Alina cocked her head to the side and stared up at the sky. "Well, that, and a few other things. Zachery went into a rage after seeing you fall. None of the Shapeshifters survived." she giggled, joyful eyes landing back on me. "He truly cares for you."

"What?" I gasped. "All of them are dead? Even Beatrice!"

"Especially she. He saved her for last and made her suffer the most."

My mouth hung open, and my eyes were wide. I bet I looked like some kind of weird, ugly fish.

"And Romeo . . ."

"Romeo!" I shouted. "Please tell me nothing happened to him," I begged. "He wasn't involved."

"He confronted Ciel Phantomhive."

The wind blew strongly around us. As if someone had just become upset or shocked. I glanced up at the wooshing leaves as they calmed. Alina sighed and shook her head.

"Moving on," she said and looked back up at me. "That demon is quite powerful. It did not take him long."

"Long to do what?" I demanded frantically. No! Romeo couldn't be taken away from me. Not like this. I don't want to lose my childhood friend!

"Romeo was beaten and passed out in the process. Ciel did not kill him, but he is badly injured. I am not sure if he will truly make it through. Shapeshifters are no match for demons. Then again, he is a very rare kind of Shapeshifter."

"Romeo, rare? How so?"

"He's the albino one. The strongest Shapeshifter. The king."

"King," I whispered. That explained why I didn't see any other white wolves. Only Romeo can be a white animal.

Alina stood up and smiled. She extended her hand towards me to help me up. "Now let us bring you back home."

I grabbed her hand and stood up. We were both about the same height. So Sebastian likes them tall.

"But wait," I muttered. "Who was I running from when you were calling me here?"

Alina blinked in slight confusion before facepalming. "Yes, that," she said and sighed. "Well. . . someone is after you."

"Drew? I already know about him."

Alina shook her head. "Someone you don't even know. But will soon."

The flowers slowly began to change colors. The stems, leaves, and grass began to turn a dark purple; almost black. The flowers and their beautiful colors began turning into a bright, pure white.

"Zachery is calling you," Alina chuckled. "I must go now. Until we meet again, Golden Flower."

"Wait!" I exclaimed and extended my hand toward Alina's figure as she walked away. "I have more questions to ask! Wait!"

A shadow arm suddenly appeared beside my extended one and grabbed my wrist. Another wrapped around my waist and pulled me back against a tall figure. It didn't take much knowledge to know who it was, but when I was about to look behind me, up at Sebastian, he placed a hand over my eyes.

"Don't look," he said, his voice demonic yet alluring. "I do not wish to frighten you."

"Is it really that bad?" I asked.

Sebastian's arm around my waist tightened slightly. "Not even the strongest of humans can stay sane after seeing my true form."

I looked back in front of me and Sebastian dropped his hand.

"Shall we go now, Milady?"

I nodded. "Let's go. I want to make sure Romeo is alright."

"You know about Bocchan and the Shapeshifter? If I may ask, how?"

"I just have a feeling," I lied. "Now let's go."

"As you wish, my queen."

* * *

><p>(? P. O. V)<p>

_**Once we make the deal, you can never see the Gates Of Heaven. You will never see paradise. Never enjoy it.**_

"I don't care! Just make the contract already!"

_**Fufufu~ Alright. Then what, tell me, is your wish? What do you want to gain in this contract?**_

"A lot of things. Wealth and fame. Girls. No . . . What I really want is . . . freedom."

_**Freedom?**_

"Yeah. I want to be free. I feel like a caged animal in my life. I hate it. But no matter what I do, I can't leave. So that's my wish. I want to be free and live like a king! And you can't take my soul until I die. I want to live a full life as a king!"

_**My, my. You are smarter than you appear. Most humans would never think of holding off the payment till death. Alright then. From this point onward . . . I am forever at your service. . . Danna-sama.**_

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. The first thing I noticed was that I was back in my room with two demons watching me closely. The second thing I noticed was the throbbing headache I had and the almost unbearble pain that shot up my back.

I gasped and arched my back, hoping the pain would go away.

"Do not move!" Ciel ordered.

I glared at him. "You . . . You aren't the boss . . . of me!" I struggled to say through gritted teeth and fell back onto the bed. Damn it. This really hurt.

Sebastian placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him curiously.

"You should not be moving, Milady. Your stitches may come apart and make things worse."

"Fine," I huffed and glared out the window. I wonder if Romeo's okay. I wish I could go over there, but both demons would ask a lot of questions about how I know certain things. And I can't tell them about Alina. Then again, they won't even let me get off the bed to leave the house.

All of a sudden, a howl shattered the silence. My eyes widened and so did Ciel's.

"Romeo?" I asked at the same time Ciel said, "He's still alive?"

I glared at Ciel, taking this as a chance to ask and play dumb. "What do you mean 'alive'?"

The small demon glared down at the floor. "Nothing. Forget it."

Another howl, this one closer.

"He's approaching," Sebastian said. "Shall I send him away, Milady?"

"No," I muttered and glanced out the window. "Sebastian, help me. I need to talk to Romeo."

"But Milady, you must rest."

"I don't care!" I snapped.

Sebastian was silent for a moment, finally, he nodded and helped me out of my room and outside. I had one arm slumped around his shoulders while Sebastian had one wrapped around my waist. We jumped out the window, our usual exit, and landed safely on the ground bellow. Ciel didn't even look out the window to glance down at us.

There stood my best friend in wolf form. His white fur was slightly stained with blood, making his fur sticky and red. His green eyes were apologetic as he turned away and began heading to his house. Romeo glanced back at us, a sign for us to follow. Sebastian helped me to the house, the whole time I was in pain. I bit my bottom lip as a few tears would escape my lips. I hated this. I hurt too much.

"Milady, would you prefer to go back?" Sebastian asked me.

I shook my head but didn't speak, afraid I'd lose my composure just by speaking.

We entered by the back door and I glanced around, the white wolf suddenly gone.

"R-Romeo," I struggled to say and it came out as a gasp. I quickly recollected myself before I fell apart. I knew speaking would be bad.

My best friend appeared at the doorway, a bloody mess. He had one armed wrapped around his torso, the other was against the doorway as he leaned on it. Romeo was panting frantically for air, but he managed a smirk.

"Guess we're both . . .in really bad shape."

Idiot. He should have never confronted Ciel in the first place! I wanted to yell at him, but the pain was too much. I'd rather yell because of that than because of him.

"Come on," he said and turned away from Sebastian and I. He limped over to the living room and collapsed onto the black leather couch.

Sebastian placed me down on the other couch and I winced. Sebastian was going to stand, but I grabbed his hand and patted the seat next to me. He nodded and I leaned against him for slight comfort. And comfort only! If there was a pillow beside me, I would have chosen that instead . . .

I was in slightly less pain now that I wasn't moving. I let out a ragid breathe and looked over at Romeo. "Idiot," I hissed.

He chuckled and winced at the pain it caused him. "Yeah," he wheezed. "But I'm smarter . . . than I was yesterday. . .and I want . . . to call a truce."

"Truce?" Sebastian and I asked in unison.

Romeo nodded. "Believe it or not . . . you and those two demons helped me. Beatrice . . . was beginning to get . . . power crazy. With me being the King . . and all. I was going to kill her sooner . . . but I couldn't . . . work up the courage. And then my dad . . ."

The room fell silent for a few moments. That's right. Alina had told me that Romeo was the king of the Shapeshifters. The albino, as she called him. I felt like bringing it up, but now didn't seem like the right moment. Romeo was still bleeding a lot, but he kept putting pressure on the wound.

"Sebastian," I muttered. "Please, clean up Romeo's wounds and bandage . . . them up."

Romeo stared up at me with wide eyes before looking over at Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed and muttered under his breathe, "I do detest dogs, but whatever Milady wishes, I shall do."

I leaned away from Sebastian as he got up to fetch a few things.

"About this truce," I said and leaned against the armrest. It wasn't the same. Sebastian was comfier. N-not that I liked leaning against him or anything.

Romeo nodded as Sebastian came back and began doing as I ordered. "My dad . . . to tell you the truth Em." Romeo winced as he took his hand away from where he was bleeding. "I knew about my dad's affairs, but never told my mom. I knew about the kids . . . and I know they disappeared. I . . . just never really looked into it because I was. . . distracted with my dad's death . . . a few days later."

"Wait. What are you talking about?" I asked. "What affair? What kids?"

Romeo's eyes widened. "You mean you didn't know what my dad asked for in the. . . contract?"

I shook my head. "Ciel didn't tell me."

"Oh. . . Then I'll tell you what that demon . . . told me. He said my dad asked for him . . . to kill my half siblings and their mothers. . . so that . . . my mom wouldn't find out."

"About the affairs," I whispered.

"Yeah."

Sebastian pulled out a needle and Romeo went pale and cringed away.

I rolled my eyes. "Still afraid of needles?" I smirked.

Romeo looked away, staring directly at me. "No," he muttered but went paler once Sebastian began stitching him up.

"Focus . . . on me," I muttered and cringed as I tried to get more comfortable. "So . . . you're forgiving Ciel?"

"Yeah. After all, my dad did make the contract. He's the true one to be angry at. Not that midget demon."

Oh boy. Thank goodness Ciel isn't here. He'd flip at being called a midget, especially by a Shapeshifter he had just beaten a few moments ago. Talk about a rematch.

"So I've decided I'm going to help you."

"Me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Though I am angry at you too for making a contract, I'll still protect you."

"From what?"

"All the things trying to get you. You are the Golden Flower after all."

Sebastian wrapped some gauze around Romeo's torso and stood up, finishing off his work.

"So you know what a Golden Flower is too," I grumbled.

Romeo shrugged slightly. "Not really. I was never really interested in the Golden Flower because I thought it was a myth. But now that I know it's true, and my best friend is one, I guess I should learn more about it."

"I don't even know anything about it," I said and leaned against Sebastian when he came back.

"What? Seriously?" Romeo asked with wide eyes.

I nodded and glared at Sebastian. "This one won't tell me. But, then again," I sighed. "I also don't really want to know. I mean, what's the difference if I know or not?" I life will end the same either way.

"But what if you have special powers?"

"I know some of them. But they're useless."

Romeo hummed in response.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A Week Later~<strong>_

"No!" I shouted and clung to the doorframe as Lulu tried forcing me out of my room.

"Come on! You promised you'd go to the Winter Ball, so stop fighting me!" she said and continued fighting with me.

"I change my mind!" I shouted.

"I don't care!"

"I'm not changed yet!"

"You can change at my house!"

"I don't have a dress!"

"Liar! You showed me it, remember?"

Damn myself. None of my excuses were working! Lulu has an answer to everything! Someone help me! This isn't fair! I don't want to make a fool out of myself! I don't even know how to dance!

Lulu finally let me go and stepped away. "Fine. Don't go. Stay home, grow old and antisocial. Buy fifty cats and name them all Fluffy so you don't forget their names."

Sweatdrop. Wow. Now that she put it like that, I actually want to go. I don't want to become a cat lady!

I quickly grabbed the dress Undertaker had gotten for me and ran out my room. "Let's go, go, go!" I said and ran downstairs. Lulu cheered and followed me out the house.

* * *

><p>Winter Ball. The last place I wanted to be, but was forced to come anyways.<p>

Lulu had styled my hair into two ponytails and had curled the tips of them. I had the dress and all the accessories Undertaker had gotten me. I swear, I bet he did this just to get a giant laugh. It seemed like him.

The entire gym was decorated with silver, red, black, and white balloons. The whole gym was those four colors. From the napkins and table cloths to the decorations and streamers. I glanced around, my eyes landing on Ciel and Lissette, the head cheerleader. This was the second time I saw them together. Wow. I guess they're dating. Ciel was in a black tuxedo with a baby blue undershirt and dark blue tie. His hair had been combed to perfection, obviously by Sebastian since the kid couldn't even button up his own shirt. Lissette matched him in an elegent baby blue dress with dark blue trimming and black ballet flats. Her hair was in it's trademark curly ponytails, and she was smiling widely.

They were adorable together.

I continued to scan the area and saw Romeo in a black tuxedo. The jacket was open, revealing the lime green, untucked shirt underneath with the first few buttons undone. He didn't bother wearing a tie. Romeo always hated them, mainly because he didn't know how to tie them. He was surrounded by a group of girls, all wanting to dance with him and blah blah blah. I didn't understand Fangirls. They actually scared me sometimes. Especially when they were mad.

"OMG!" Lulu squeeled and clutched my arm. Lulu had styled her hair into a side ponytail and then curled it. She didn't have the dress she wanted to buy at the mall, I guess Chris got to her. Instead, she wore a black minidress that had a puffy skirt and went just above her knees like mine. There was a white bow on the back of it and it was strapless but covered enough that would make any brother satisfied. Lulu was never a big fan of heels, no matter how girly she was, so she decided to just wear a pair of white ballet flats.

"What?" I asked and glanced over at her.

She pointed to the corner of the gym. "Mr. Michaelis. He looks amazing," she sighed with those Fangirl eyes. Oh God! Now I know why I'm afraid of Lulu.

I followed her crazy eyes and stared at my demon. Unlike the other two, Sebastian wore a white tuxedo with a crimson undershirt and black tie. Just like Romeo, his jacket was open and his shirt untucked with a few buttons left undone. Strange for Sebastian. He must be trying to blend in with the fashion. It suited him either way.

I noticed something beside Sebastian move and glanced over. "EH?" I shouted and jumped back, even though they were both far away and most likely did not even know I was here yet.

"What?" Lulu asked and stared at me curiously.

"U-Undertaker?" I gasped and pointed at the silver hair man with his hair tied in a low ponytail. Besides that, he was dressed in all black as usual.

"Undertaker? You mean that man next to Mr. Michaelis? That's his name? So weird."

Oh yeah. Now I definantly knew Undertaker was doing this for a laugh. He wanted to see me looking extremely girly for once and start laughing loudly. I really hate that damn Shinigami.

Lulu squealed and ran past me. She waved, "See you later. My date is here."

I nodded and didn't even bother to look over at who it was. Instead, I made my way over to the demon and Shinigami. Undertaker saw me and his grin grew wider. The Cheshire cat had nothing on him.

"My, my~ Miss Roze, that dress is perfect for you~."

"Why are you here?" I asked and cocked my head to the side.

Sebastian smirked. "The principle said we were low on chaperones, so I volunteered Undertaker. I see you've both already met."

I nodded as Undertaker chuckled sickly.

"She is quite entertaining, Butler~"

"Yes, she is."

I rolled my eyes and glanced around. "I seriously don't know why I'm here. I know practically nobody and I can't even dance."

"Is this true, Milady? Unexceptable. A lady must always know how to dance," Sebastian said.

I crossed my arms. "Well, in case you haven't notice, I don't really go out to parties, so I never saw the reason why I should learn."

"Fufufufufufu~ Butler~, you should teach her."

I stared quickly at both men. "No way! Besides, it will look weird if a teacher is dancing with a student!"

Undertaker opened one of the gym doors slightly and peaked outside, that smile still plastered on his face. "Then how about outside, in the gazzibo~? No one is there~, and it looks quite beautiful~"

"Huh?" I said and looked out with him. Undertaker was right. The gazzibo was completely empty, but that was because it was cold outside. He was also right about it's beauty. The whole thing had been laced with lights. It looked too beautiful to be in this dull world.

Sebastian chuckled and walked up to Undertaker and I, his hand grabbing mine. "Let us go, Milady. A quick lesson is all you need."

I shook my head quickly and cursed in my thoughts as I felt the blush coming to my cheeks. Why did I have to blush at a time like this? And how come Sebastian was the only man who could make me blush? Not even Romeo could.

"It's cold," I said.

Undertaker looked around quickly before opening the door and pushing Sebastian and I out.

"Hey!" I shouted and tried to run outside, but Undertaker was fast and closed the door. Damn gym doors, automatically locking! Who invented that attribute? The idiot.

A cold wind blew by and I shivered. "Stupid U-Undertaker," I shivered when a jacket was suddenly placed over my shoulders. I looked down at the jacket and gripped a piece of it. I looked up at Sebastian, that rare smile was looking back at me. The smile I had only seen once before. That genuine, tender smile. Why was it directed towards me? It should be directed towards Alina, like the first time.

Sebastian grabbed my hand and led me to the gazzibo.

"B-but I don't want to learn," I stuttered.

"You must. Every proper lady should."

"Well, I'm not proper."

Sebastian chuckled as we entered the gazzibo. He grabbed one of my hands and placed it on his shoulder, then he put one hand on my waist and with his free hand, grabbed mine. He began teaching me the steps in which to Waltz. And, coincidentally (I'm guessing Undertaker had a part in it), the gym began playing music perfect for waltzing. The music lingered to outside where Sebastian and I was.

After a while, I noticed I hadn't even stepped on Sebastian's foot. I-I . . . I was dancing?

"Perfect, Milady," Sebastian praised. "You've gotten the hang of it faster than Bocchan did."

"Really?" I sighed happily and glanced up at Sebastian. I really reason I never danced wasn't because I never thought it was important, it was because everyone would tell me I couldn't dance, no matter how much I tried. I guess it got to me and I stopped dancing, even though I loved it.

Sebastian nodded and we continued to twirl in the gazzibo. I glanced down briefly at our reflection in the frozen lake surrounding the gazzibo. Such a pretty scene. I couldn't believe that was me dancing, it looked so perfect. Like a scene from a movie or something.

I glanced back up at Sebastian and smiled. I haven't felt like this in so long. I haven't been this happy since before I made the contract with Sebastian. Before all the bad things began happening. It felt nice to feel like this again. I also had a slight feeling of nostalgia, but I didn't know why.

Sebastian began leaning down towards me. My eyes widened and my cheeks grew warmer. Was he about to . . .

His lips grew closer to mine, I hesitated to close the gap when a voice suddenly rang through my head.

_Kiss him._

I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to Sebastian's, that sense of nostalgia growing stronger. We both stopped dancing, Sebastian's arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me tightly to him. Even if our feet stopped dancing, our lips continued for us. My demon's tongue slithered across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I hesitated briefly before allowing. Sebastian's taste was strange. It was bitter, yet sweet.

He began nipping on my bottom lip when-

"My, my, my."

Sebastian and I gasped and pulled away. We glanced up at the women's voice, Sebastian's arms around me tightened.

"Getting cozy with the Golden Flower, are we?" a women asked. Her silver hair was put back into a braid, her purple eyes sinester and flashing red briefly.

A growl escaped my demons lips. Sebastian never growls. I glanced up at him worriedly.

"Hannah Anafeloz."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-dramatic music- <strong>_

**_Alice: . . . um . . . anyways. . . yeah. So I'm putting Hannah in this cause I think she's awesome. And in the next chapter, we will find out who she contracted to and why she's alive. Also, SEBASTIAN AND EMILIE KISSED! YAY! Anyways, THE NEW CHAPTER OF PANDORA HEARTS CAME OUT TODAY! IM SO HAPPY! I FINALLY KNOW WHO ALICE TRULY IS! YAY!_**

_**Shadow: -covers my mouth- anyways . . . sorry. She's been sleep deprived studying for exams. And when she doesn't sleep, she gets hyper. Weird, but true.**_

_**Alice: -muffle, muffle-**_

_**Shadow: -nod- Anyways, as my sister said, thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter. **_

_**Alice: -muffle, muffle-**_

_**Shadow: oh yeah. And yay, this is her longest chapter for this story. Just over four and a half thousand words. See ya**_

_**~Alice and Shadow Michaelis**_

_**P.S I added more to the kiss scene for xXLightoftheMoonXx. I'm actually very good at kiss scenes, but I'm trying to keep it rated T. It's pretty hard T.T unless some people want slightly more mature kiss scenes between Emilie and Sebastian. Just let me know if you do.**_


	24. Tears

_**A/N: Just started watching Soul Eater and already I'm addicted X3. Anyways, thank you: KuraiNezumichan, ShadowsOfANightmare, bored411, xXLightoftheMoonXx, Kc Michaelis, PrincessOdin, Randomness Queen XD, SeafoamMist, Hope Diamond, Yami Ryuu-chan, Snookens5, SailorMewWinxGuardians, alchemist92190, Silver Akuma Kitsune, and StrawBerry234 for reviewing and everyone for reading!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Tears<p>

(Emilie P. O. V)

"Nice to see you, Golden Flower," the one named Hannah said with a smirk playing on her purple lips.

"Hannah Anafeloz?" I whispered to Sebastian. "How do you know her?"

"A demon I met in the past. She is the one who turned Bocchan into a demon."

My eyes widened and I looked back at the olive-tone goddess. "She turned him into a demon?" I gasped.

Hannah nodded proudly.

I opened my mouth, about to say something else when someone suddenly grabbed me from behind and pulled me back. "Got'cha!"

"Milady!" Sebastian shouted, about to come and protect me.

"Nuh-uh, Butler-sama," I heard Hannah say as she jumped away from the tree and landed between Sebastian and my capture and I.

I began fighting against the arms around me when a piece of cloth was placed against my face. I cursed loudly in my thoughts as the sweet smell of chloroform filled my nostrils and blurred my mind. I felt my body tumble to the left, then the right, then I wasn't sure which was left and which was right. Everything spun and I fell into blackness.

_Not again. _I thought. This was the second time I would be kidnapped. Damn it. Just great.

This is why I hate prom.

* * *

><p><em>Yuuyake koyake de<em>

_Hi ga kure te_

_Yama no otera no_

_Kane ga naru_

_**What is that? A song? It sounds like Japanese nursery rhyme. . . but why am I dreaming of a Japanese song?**_

_Otete tsunaide_

_Mina kaerou_

_Karasu to issho ni_

_Kaerimashou_

_Kodomo ga kaetta_

_Atokara wa_

_Maarui ookina_

_Otsukisama_

_Kotori ga yume o_

_Miru koro wa_

_Sorani wa kira kira_

_Kin no hoshi_

_**This song. It sounds really familiar. But I know I've never heard of it before.**_

I opened my eyes slowly and gasped in shock. I quickly sat up and glanced around the large temple I was now in. I glanced down and noticed my dress had been replaced with a purple summer kimono with a cherry blossom design on it. A baby blue ribbon wrapped around my waist and tied in the back into a large bow. Why am I wearing this? How could I even imagine such detail in this kimono? I've never seen one in real life . . . let alone wear one.

"You are awake. That is good," a female voice with a light Japanese accent said in relief.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw a petite girl, at the most only seventeen. Her black hair was as straight as a ruler and hung just above her shoulders. Her bangs were cut neatly and she looked like a proper lady. She was also in a summer kimono, but I was unable to tell the color. Why, you ask? Because, just like when I saw Alina, this women was completely in black and white.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Segumi Akashiya," she said and bowed. "It is very nice to meet you."

I stood up and bowed back to be respectful. I glanced around the large temple. "Why am I here?" I asked.

"Alina-chan told me I should reveal myself to you. So I have."

"You know Alina?" I gasped. "How?"

Segumi put a thin finger to her lips. "Gomenasai, but I have been told not to tell you."

"But . . . I need to know!"

Segumi shook her head and began walking out of the temple. She glanced over her shoulder at me and motioned for me to follow her. I reluctantly did, not knowing what to do if I didn't. We stepped out of the shrine and stood on top of the stairs. I had my eyes glued to the floor, looking down in shock at how many stairs there were. Why did there have to be so many stairs?

"Emilie-san, look," Segumi said nicely.

"Huh?" I said and followed her gaze. I gasped. "Oh my God!" I covered my mouth and watched in horror.

"This is Kyoto. My home."

"The village!" I shouted and dropped my hands. "Why is the village on fire?"

"This is Kyoto. My home."

"What's going on? Who did this?"

"This is Kyoto. My home," Segumi just kept repeating.

I glanced over at her, prepared to snap and ask why she kept saying that, but I kept my mouth shut. Silent tears ran down her porcelain cheeks and dripped off her chin. Her eyes were also wide in horror, in sadness, in axiousness. So many emotions were mixed into those eyes.

"Segumi," I said slowly.

"Why the whole village?" she whimpered, her voice cracking slightly. "Why not just my home? Me? Why did he have to take down the whole village?"

"Who?" I demanded.

People began to scream from down in the village. I watched the orange sparks fly through the air, the flames eating up all the home and innocent people. I quickly covered my ears and shut my eyes.

"I don't want to see this!" I shouted. "I want to go back home! I want to go home!"

I heard a baby crying from down in the village and screamed at the top of my lungs. Make this stop! Wake me up! Wake me up!

* * *

><p>"WAKE ME UP!" I screamed and quickly sat up on the bed.<p>

I sighed with relief and placed a hand under my bangs, on my forehead. I smiled sadly, I'm back. I woke up. I'm fine. I . . . I . . .

"I can still hear the screams," I whimpered and covered my face. I sobbed lightly. Why did Segumi show me that? Did Alina have some part in it? Why did she want me to see that? What was the point of hearing those screams, hearing that baby, seeing those flames? And who was Segumi talking about? Who had done that?

"Oh look, she's awake."

I gasped and moved my face away from my hands. Someone stood in the doorway of the room, the light from the hallway behind them making them seem like a shadow. All features hidden, all I could tell was that it was a male.

That's right. I was kidnapped. Taken away from prom by Hannah and who ever the hell grabbed me. Most likely it was this guy before me.

"Who are you?" I hissed, wiping away my tears.

He chuckled. "Hurtful. You don't know who I am?"

Now that he mentioned it, his voice sounded rather familiar. Really familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it at this exact moment. Damn, and it's on the tip of my tongue too.

He sighed, taking my silence as a no. "You can be so forgetful sometimes." he flicked on the lights to the room and I shut my eyes. Too bright! The light! It burns!

I opened my eyes slowly and gasped. Now I know why the voice was so damn familiar.

"Jonathan," I grumbled my brother's name.

"The one and only," he said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>(Ciel P. O. V)<p>

"Hannah?" I nearly shouted as Sebastian, Undertaker, and I all stood outside.

Sebastian nodded. "And it seems she has contracted with Emilie's brother."

Undertaker cackled. "That~ will cause some ~ripples."

"Ripples?" I asked.

"Emilie's wish is to have her family united. And here she is, being kidnapped by her own brother."

"Harsh," I muttered. "She is not going to take that too well."

Sebastian nodded as Undertaker brought his sleeve to his grinning mouth and chuckled.

"Let's hurry and find her. They obviously didn't take her just to have tea," I said bitterly.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

"IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!" I shouted, each time throwing a pillow at Jonathan's face. He stood still for a moment as the last pillow tumbled to the floor.

I stood on the bed, noticing I had been changed into a long silk white nightgown that went down to my ankles. It had puffy sleeves and felt thin. Jonathan is so lucky he has a female demon, or else I would have killed him for letting some pervy dude change me.

"Ow! Hey!" he shouted. "What's all that for?"

"Kidnapping me!" I grabbed the blanket and tried my best to roll it into a ball, but it was way to huge. So, when I threw it, it just expanded and draped over Jonathan.

I quickly jumped off the bed and headed towards the door, but Jonathan was quick. He threw the blanket off and quickly grabbed for me. He put me into a headlock just as I had stepped foot outside of the doorframe.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked calmly.

"Let me go, or I swear, I'll make Sebastian cause you so much pain and agony.

"You can't leave this room!" he sounded frantic.

"Who said?"

"You can't!" he shouted again.

As my brother and I shouted at one another, Hannah appeared in a black tanktop, dark skinny jeans, and black high heels. She had one hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side, her lips in a slight pout.

"My, my, she is quite stubborn."

"Hannah!" Jonathan shouted as I broke free from his grasp.

She nodded and suddenly, a hand was clapsed around my neck.

"Don't hurt her."

"I won't, Danna-sama. Just frighten."

"Se-Se . . ."

"Say his name and I will have to kill you."

"You told . . . Jonathan . . . you wouldn't hurt me," I struggled to say.

Hannah just shrugged and began dragging me back to the room.

"N-no!" I gasped as she threw me in. I fell onto the floor and sat up as the demoness and my brother stood in the door frame. "Why have you kidnapped me?" I demanded.

Jonathan just began closing the door. "Go back to sleep," he said before closing the door completely.

"Let me out!" I shouted and ran to the door. I began banging on it hard with my fists. I had to get out. I had to get out. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

* * *

><p>(Jonathan P. O. V)<p>

Hannah crossed her arms and stared at me. "I really do not understand you. Why will you not let me feast on her? I will become much stronger, and fulfilling your wish will be easier."

I shook my head. "No. You're not having her soul and that's final," I said for the millionth time.

My demon's lilac eyes flashed to the sala. "What about that? She's here. Shouldn't you get rid of it."

"Stop talking about them like they're objects."

She chuckled, a smug smile appearing on her lips. "They kind of are now, Danna-sama."

I leaned against the wall and listened to the house around me. Emilie was still pounding away at the door, her voice taking on a begging tone. "Why is she so frantic?"

"She must think that you're going to sacrifice her to me."

"So she knows what she is?" I asked.

Hannah nodded. "She must. She has been through quite a lot."

"Yeah," I said and shut my eyes. Emilie has been through a lot, I know that for a fact. I've had Hannah watch over her for a while. And me . . .

I looked towards the living room, staring at them.

"They are beginning to smell," she said and walked into the room. She poked on of them.

"Don't!" I said frantically and ran into the room. I grabbed Hannah's wrist and glared at her. "Don't touch them," I growled.

She sighed and shook her head. "Danna-sama, it has been two days. You must do something."

I remained silent, the house was silent. The house was quiet. The house was empty. The house was dark. It was . . .

I gasped and looked up.

"Danna-sama?"

"It's quiet," I whispered.

"So?" she asked and raised an eyebrow.

I dropped Hannah's wrist and ran to the room Emilie was in. I swung the door open, "Emilie!"

"IDIOT!" she shouted and I felt a punch in the gut. I coughed, the air being knocked out of me as I fell back onto the ground. Emilie glared down at me before looking up and running off.

No! She can't go!

"H-Hannah," I panted, trying to regain my breathe.

But it was too late.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Emilie saw them.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

I took a step back and tripped on my own foot. I fell onto my butt and stared in horror at the scene before me. Hannah glanced over her shoulder and stared down at me curiously.

"This is not good," she mumbled and turned to face me completely as I shook with fear. What the hell was this? What the hell! "Danna-sama did not want you seeing this."

"C-Cruella . . . H-her mom!" I stuttered and pointed a shaky finger at the two decaying dead bodies. Cruella, my sister, Jonathan's sister. . . sh-she was laying across the couch. Maggots in her eyes, flesh peeling off and falling to the ground with a disgusting plopping. Jonathan and Cruella's mother was also dead in the room. She was sprawled across the floor, laying on her stomach. Maggots ate away at her too and she had soiled herself, that explained part of the smell in the room.

"W-what . . . what . . ."

Someone fell to their knees beside me, I looked over shakily at Jonathan. He had an arm wrapped around his torso and he was still panting for air. I must have hit him extremely hard.

"What the hell is that?" I nearly shrieked. "What happened to them? What happened?" I screamed and grabbed his collar. Jonathan stared at me with shocked brown eyes. "What happened?"

"You're crying," he muttered.

"Idiot! Of course I'm crying! My sister is dead! What happened!" I was frantic, I know that. But I didn't care. Why was everyone dying around me? Why are they still here? Why hasn't Jonathan called help? Was he planning on killing me and putting me with them?

"They were killed."

"Explain more you idiot!" I screeched and slapped him across the face as my body shook uncontrollably.

"Would you like me to explain, Danna-sama?"

Jonathan nodded and pryed my hands off of him.

Hannah looked down at me and smiled kindly, but I wasn't falling for it. I glared through my tears and shakes.

"Come with me, Gol-I mean, Emilie."

I shook my head. "Like hell I will!" I said. "SEBASTIAN! HELP ME!"

"Emilie no!" Jonathan shouted and pulled me to him just as glass shattered. Sebastian, Ciel, and Undertaker appeared. Ciel's eyes widened at the scene. If a human were to walk in on such a horrific and strange scene, we'd all be thrown into an asylum. Maybe worse.

The two bodies lay where they were, Hannah stood by them casually as if nothing were wrong, Jonathan was hugging me close to him, and two demons and a grim reaper had just smashed through the windows. The room was being filled with a rotten smell which was luckily dissapearing now that the windows were open.

I turned to my demon. "Get me out of here!" I begged.

"No!" Jonathan shouted and hugged me tighter. "Don't take her! I don't want to be alone!"

I gasped.

_Please! I don't want to be alone! Don't leave me alone!_

My brother's shoulder began to shake as he held me. Was he . . . crying? I turned to look at him slowly, my eyes were as wide as saucers. Jonathan was crying. He was actually crying.

He shook his head quickly. "I hate it. That damn man killed them and left me all alone. I hate it! I don't want to be alone, that's why I kidnapped Emilie!"

The room was silent besides the buzzing of insects as they swarmed the bodies of my little sister and her mother and Jonathan's low sobs.

"That's why . . . you kidnapped me?"

He nodded. "I know y-you're alone too since Marcus died and your mom was sent to the asylum."

How did he know about my mom?

"I know that you just found out about Romeo, and that you were kidnapped by Drew. I know you've gone through a lot of things that must make you feel alone . . . and scared. That's why I thought . . . I thought . . ."

How did he know about Romeo and Drew? What was . . . ?

I looked over at Hannah. She nodded and began to explain to everyone, "Danna-sama has had me keep a close eye on his sister lately. Two days ago, he came home and found his other sister and mother killed and . . ." she motioned to the sobbing mess known as Jonathan. "Now he is like this."

That still didn't explain how he knew Romeo and Drew's names. But . . . I would have to ask about that later. I've never seen Jonathan like this before. He seemed so weak and fragile all of a sudden. He had emotions unlike the coldness I was used to seeing from him.

"Please don't leave me alone, Emilie," he begged.

"Emilie, come on," I heard Ciel shout behind me. "You can not seriously be thinking of staying with this nut job!"

I glared at Ciel. "This 'nut job' is my brother! And I won't leave him!"

Jonathan looked up at me, a few tears still running down his eyes. "You're staying."

I shook my head. "Not that. But I'm also not going to leave you." he's going through what I went through when Marcus died. He's hurt and doesn't know what to do. I guess you could say he's gone mad. But that's what death does to us. It causes us all to go insane in some way or another. I tried killing myself, on more than one occasion. I tried the sleeping pills, I tried drowning myself in the bathtub, I tried cutting myself, I even tried jumping off the school building. But each and everytime, Sebastian and Ciel came to saved me. Jonathan is just doing something else to keep the pain away. He kept the bodies here, not wanting to lose them, but once he saw they were deteriorating and would soon be gone, he kidnapped me.

What a strange family I'm a part of.

Jonathan waited for me to explain, so I did. "I'm not staying here, but I want you to come with me. You need to bury Cruella and your mother. You need to clear your mind."

"But-"

"No buts!" I said. "Come on." I stood up and extended my hand towards Jonathan. He stared at it for a long moment before finally grabbing it and standing up. He kept his eyes glued to the floor. I turned to Sebastian. "Contact Romeo and tell him I have a favor to ask of him."

Sebastian nodded and placed a hand over his heart. "Yes, my queen."

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna have to what?" Romeo asked and stared down at me in disbelief. He was still in his outfit from Winter Ball, except his jacket was gone and his hair was once again messy.<p>

We stood in front of his house, it was already past midnight. I placed my hands on my hips and scowled up at my shapeshifter friend.

"Let my brother move in. That's all."

"Doesn't he have a house of his own? And I thought you hated your brother."

I groaned and stomped my barefoot on the cement step. "Come on Romeo! You owe me big time, remember?"

"No, I don't."

"Why are you being so hard headed?"

"Because your brother has a demon with him!"

"I thought you got over your hatred of demons!"

"I did. . . with _your _demons. But not others."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Fine," I said. "Be that way. I'll just show everyone that picture from third grade when I forced you into a maid outfit."

The blood drained from Romeo's face. "You wouldn't."

"You looked so cute in that picture," I teased. "That blush in your cheeks. You looked more shy than stubborn and angry."

"S-shut up! You tricked me into that!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But all people are going to know is that you put the outfit on."

Romeo sighed. "Fine. They can stay. But that demon has to stay away from me."

"Yay!" I said and clapped my hands together. "Thank you!" I hugged Romeo and walked over to the car Sebastian was leaning against.

Jonathan got out the car, followed by Hannah.

"You want me to stay with him?" Jonathan asked cautiously.

I nodded. "Romeo's my best friend, you remember you met him once when we were kids?"

"Yeah. Once."

"Well, you wanted me not to leave you, and I won't. I live across the street and you can see me whenever. Happy?"

Jonathan stared at me for a few moments before nodded. "Yeah," he said with a small smile.

"Just make sure to keep Hannah away from him. Romeo doesn't demons all that much."

"Alright. Hannah, you heard that. Be good."

Hannah nodded. "As you wish, Danna-sama."

Jonathan entered the house, followed by Hannah. Romeo walked over to me before I headed back over to my house to sleep. I was extremely tired.

"Why do I have the feeling they aren't going to be the only ones you make me put under my roof?"

"Huh?" I asked. "What makes you say that?"

Romeo shrugged. "I suddenly have this ominous feeling that I'm going to have a packed huose in less than a few months."

I laughed. "Well, you have the room."

"Not funny, Emi!"

I continued to laughed and followed my two demons to my house. I quickly went to my room and collapsed onto my bed.

"Emilie?" Ciel asked.

I burst into slightly loud tears, but not loud enough to wake my grandparents.

"Milady?" Sebastian asked and sat on the edge of the bed. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and pressed my lips together to keep my tears at bay for a moment. "Are you thinking about your sister and her mother?"

I nodded.

"Don't worry. Undertaker said he would give them a wonderful burial," Ciel assured and went to his bed.

"B-but," I whimpered.

Sebastian stroked my cheek lovingly. "Do not worry, Milady. All will be fine."

I quickly jumped into Sebastian's arms, unable to control it any longer. I don't care if I looked like some girly crybaby, I just wanted to finally be able to hold someone and cry. I hated crying alone. I hated being alone.

_Please! I don't want to be alone! Don't leave me alone!_

I was always alone as a child. I hated. I hated being alone. Even growing up, I felt out of place. I felt as if I were forcing people to see a different character, not me. I felt trapped in my own body, I felt alone. All I've wanted is to have someone near by. To have a shoulder to cry on when needed. I have Lulu and Romeo, but there was one more thing I wanted that neither one of them could give me.

Sebastian shushed me sweetly and wrapped both his arms around me as I cried. He rested his head on the top of my head and kissed it.

I also wanted love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! I overcame my writer's block and wrote this chapter! I know it was creepy, but I had to make something really bad and sort of unique happen. Hmm. I wonder who Segumi is and how she knows Alina. And that nursery rhyme is a Japanese nursery called Yuuyake koyake. Anyways, please review, tell me what you all think. How do you all like Jonathan so far? Think he's crazy? Think he's sweet? I want to know. And tell me if there are any questions any of you have, I'm proud to answer them. ^^ Till next time.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_

_**P. S who likes the Super Bowl? Watching it now! GO PATRIOTS! BOO GIANTS! LOL XD**_


	25. A Second Flower?

_**A/ N: The Rugrats Theory 0.0 My childhood is once again scarred. Thank you: Zadren, Kallissa, Hope Diamond, animefreak653, SailorMewWinxGuardians, Yami Ryuu-chan, SeafoamMist, Meow, MuffinMuffin, bored411, ShadowsOfANightmare, KC Michaelis, Assassin's Blood, torixx3, Snookens5, and slashersister for reviewing and everyone for reading!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: A Second Flower?<p>

(Emilie P. O. V)

"Leave me alone!"

"Huh?" Lulu and I asked in unison and looked up from our lunch table. Ciel, Romeo, and Jonathan looked up well. Yeah. Jonathan joined my school soon after moving in with Romeo.

We all stared at a group of kids surrounding someone. Three of the school's meanest girls laughed as four guys shoved the person hidden in the middle.

"How cruel," Ciel grumbled but went back to reading his book.

In fact, everyone went back to what they were doing, and I would have done the same. I didn't like caught up in all that dumb drama. But . . .

"Someone help me!"

The way that kid kept shouting for help . . . It was a boy. . . He sounded so young.

I stood up and glared at the group. "This has to stop."

"What are you doing, Emilie?" Jonathan asked cautiously.

"Sit down. You will just get hurt yourself," Ciel grumbled, not looking up from his book.

I ignored both of them and approached the group. One girl noticed me, she smiled meanly and nudged her friend with her elbow, causing the other two girls to look up. They all knew who I was, mostly people wouldn't, but ever since Sebastian came I have gotten a lot of attention.

Damn demon.

"Well, look who it is girls," said one girl. I think her name was Barbie, funny right? Except she had red hair instead of blonde, and brown eyes instead of blue.

"Yeah, the teacher stealer," another girl laughed, her name was Rachael. She had short black hair and brown eyes too.

"Trying to steal the hot guy. Go back to living under a rock," the last girl laughed. She had the same hair as Barbie, but her eyes were actually blue like the dolls. Honestly, this girl was like the dumb one in the group so I never got her name. I don't really care for dumb people.

I peaked into the circle briefly and there, quivering in a small ball, was the boy they had been beating up. He had his head cupped between his hands and was sobbing as quietly as possible, but I still heard. Poor kid. Well, Emilie is here to save the day!

I glared back at the girls, and now the guys who were staring at me too. "Leave him alone."

"Or what?" asked one of the guys, I think his name was Richard, looking at me like I was stupid. "What are you going to do about it. You're a punk, Emilie. Everyone knows that."

A punk? Did he just call me a _punk_? Oh, I hate that word. I really, really, _really _hate that word.

"Do something!" Richard continued to talk and took a step towards me. "Hit me!"

I really want to, but I don't want to get suspended. Oh, but he called me a punk.

"Exactly," he smirked as I remained silent. "You're chicken."

"Chicken?" I whispered. "A punk?" My body quivered slightly in anger.

"Are you gonna cry?" Barbie said in a babyish tone.

I brought my foot up and kicked Richard square in his manhood. He let out a rather high-pitch wail and tumbled to the ground. I smirked, "Who's the punk now?"

"Why you?" Barbie snapped. "How dare you hit my boyfriend!"

I rolled my eyes and placed a hand on my hip. I glanced down at the sobbing boy. "Yo! Come on, get up. The outdated doll won't bother you."

"Outdated doll?" she hissed and tried reaching out for me. I took a step back, causing her to miss me. I walked over to the boy and tapped his shoulder.

He glanced up at me, his brown eyes wide in fear. I smiled in reassurance.

"Hey! I am talking to you!" Barbie shouted and I glanced up just in time to see her foot swinging towards me. This is going to hurt.

I flinched and waited for the pain. Hey. Where is it?

"If you lay a single finger on my sister."

I opened my eyes and saw my friends surrounding me. Lulu smiled and crouched down next to me.

"You okay?" she asked the boy.

He nodded twice quickly, his glasses sliding down his nose.

I stared up at Romeo and Jonathan who stood before us, blocking the group from hurting the boy and I. Ciel was standing next to Lulu, arms crossed as he glared around the room.

"Oh great," he grumbled. "Now we've made a scene."

"Huh?" I looked around the room. "Oh," I said glumly. The cafeteria had gone eerily silent and all eyes were on us. I really hated negative attention.

"Let's go," Lulu said and grabbed the boy's arm. She pulled him out of the cafeteria and the rest of us followed behind.

"I'll get you for this Emilie!" I heard Barbie shout.

I smiled and looked back at her. I waved, wanting nothing more than to urk her more, "Can't wait!"

We ran and ran up all the stairs and slammed open the roof door.

Jonathan flicked the back of my head. "Idiot. Next time, mind your own business."

"Shut up!" I shouted and glared up at him.

"T-thank you for s-saving me," the boy stuttered.

"No prob," I said and walked up to him. I patted his shoulder as Lulu giggled and hugged him.

"Why were they bullying you anyways?" Ciel asked.

"Because of my strangeness."

"Have you met Emilie?" Romeo asked and laughed. He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at me. "She's got strange written all over her."

"Hey!" I shouted.

The boy stared at me for a long moment, brown eyes taking in my whole appearance. I stared back at him, hoping he would look away out of shyness, but he just kept staring at me. And staring . . . And staring. I looked away quickly.

"I'm Jasper, by he way," he said.

"Hi Jasper!" Lulu exclaimed and giggled. "I'm Lulu, this is Romeo, Emilie's brother Jonathan, Ciel, and of course Emilie herself."

We all nodded and said nothing more.

"I haven't seen you around," Lulu continued. "Are you new here?"

Jasper nodded. "Uh, yeah. I'm from Connecticut originally."

"Oh," I said. "My little brother was born there, then we came back here."

"Were you picked on in your other school?" Ciel asked.

"Yes."

"But why?" Lulu asked sadly. "You seem normal to me."

Normal . . . I didn't think so anymore. This kid creeped me out a bit. Ugh! Enough, Emilie. You're just being paranoid. Calm down. This kid means no harm.

"I am, except for this." We all watched as Jasper poked at his eyes and pulled something out. When he looked up, we all gasped and I was shocked out of my mind.

"Gold eyes," I whispered. Jasper had gold eyes!

Ciel and I exchanged a glance, he was just as shocked as me.

"I was born with this weird eye color, and I see these weird things."

"What things?" I asked, well, demanded. I just had to know. I need to know.

"Feathers, an apple, even golden butterflies. But I don't understand it. I mean, how does no one else see them. Why only me? But you," he pointed at me. "You're the same. Right? You see things too?"

Everyone's eyes were once again on me. Lulu looked confused, she didn't know about my hallucinations. Jonathan did, so he wasn't that much surprised.

"Uh . . ." I stuttered. I nodded finally. "Yeah. I do."

"How come you never told me, Emilie?" Lulu asked.

I shrugged. "Never thought it was important."

Jasper and I stared into each other's eyes intently. This was just so strange. Another Golden Flower? But . . . I thought I was the only one. Undertaker said I was the only Golden Flower created. He must have been wrong. He has to be because here is another Golden Flower before me.

"Another Golden Flower? That is impossible, Milady," Sebastian said as we walked to the car.

"But we saw him. Right Ciel?" I asked and glanced at the blue haired demon.

Ciel nodded. "It is rather strange. But he is a Golden Flower. There is no denying it. So there is a high chance that a demon will strike soon. Two Golden Flowers in the same place is certainly not a good thing."

I groaned as I got into the front seat and put my seatbelt on. "Great. Just great."

"Do not fret, Milady. I shall not let anyone hurt you," my demon said and grabbed one of my hands, kissing the back of it.

A slight burning sensation came to my cheeks. I quickly looked away and stared out the window intently. My eyes widened slightly. I pointed out the window towards the trees by the parking lot.

"There he is," I whispered as if he could hear me.

Jasper sat under one of the trees, his eyes scanning over a book. He had placed his brown contacts back in, looking normal once more. He kept fidgeting with his bleach blonde hair, trying to get it out of his face so he could read.

Sebastian hummed. "Forgive me for ever doubting you two. You are right, his aura is similar to yours, Milady."

"His scent as well," Ciel muttered.

"But how?" I asked for the millionth time.

Sebastian turned on the car and drove out of the parking lot. "I am not sure, and I am guessing Undertaker does not know as well since he himself thought there was only one."

I hummed in response and glanced over at Jasper one more time. I can't believe there's another one of my kind. I'm not alone.

* * *

><p>(Jade P. O. V)<p>

I screamed as Drew pushed me and I fell to the ground. I looked up, my body quivering in fear.

"Where is she?" he snapped and glared down at me. "I want her! I want my Golden Flower!"

"F-forgive me, Master," I whimpered. "I'm trying, honest, I am."

"Not hard enough! She's not here with me!"

Drew stomped out of the room and slammed the door hard behind him. I stared at the door for a long moment, even though I know he was long gone.

No matter what happens, no matter what he does or says to me, I will always love Drew.

I smirked and giggled slightly. I sat up and wrapped my arms around me, hugging myself. He can bruise me, break my bone, burst my ego. Drew can do anything to me, yet I will still love him. I will always love him.

"Master."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter, I'm experiencing writer's block again. Ugh! And I didn't want to go another week without updating, so here I am. Anyways, if anyone has any ideas, I'm all ears. Um . . . Hmm . . . I had more things to say, but I can't remember. Oh well, till next time everyone. Once again, forgive me for such a short and crummy chapter. I'll make it up to all of you next time!<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	26. Hot Head

_**A/N: I'm infected, by your genetics! X3 Thank you: SexyTurtle75, Kc Michaelis, Yami Ryuu-chan, Hope Diamond, SeafoamMist, bored411, SailorMewWinxGuardians, and torixx3 for reviewing and everyone for reading! On with the tale!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: Hot Head<p>

(Emilie P. O. V)

"Quit it, Sebastian."

"Forgive me, Milady, but it is difficult to control myself around you sometimes."

"So what? This is going overb-" I gasped loudly as Sebastian nuzzled my neck.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted. "Enough, take them off of her."

"But I rather like cat ears on Milady," Sebastian said innocently and tugged on the fake ears he had placed on my head.

Honestly, I had completely forgotten about his cat fetish until now. Damn me for finding my cat ears from Halloween two years ago.

Ciel side and shook his head. "Honestly, putting cat ears on her? Do you not think that is slightly strange?"

Sebastian didn't answer and continued to play with the ears as I sat on his lap.

"Hey, no one's going to come in here, right?" I murmured and glanced around the principle's office. At the moment, it was an hour before school was to start and Sebastian, Ciel, and I had all decided to look through the school records and find out as much as we could about Jasper.

Sebastian shook his head. "Not at the moment, but if they do, I will warn you, Milady."

I nodded. "Right."

"Stupid piece of crap!" Ciel shouted and slammed his fist onto the keyboard of the principle's laptop.

I gasped. "Hey, watch it!" I said frantically. I had a weakness for electronics. Yeah, I'll admit it. I jumped off Sebastian's lap and walked over to Ciel. I turned the laptop towards me and stared at the screen.

"What are you trying to do exactly?" I asked. "The screen is blank."

"I am trying to make the things come up!" Ciel shouted and crossed his arms. He glared at me as I stared back at him. Was he serious? He can not be this dumb.

I pressed the power button, not taking my eyes off Ciel. "Tada?"

The blue haired demon's eyes widened as he saw the screen turn on. He puffed out his cheeks in embarrassment, a slight blush tinting them. "I could have figured it out myself."

"Sure~" I said slowly.

"Now that you are done helping Bocchan," Sebastian said and grabbed my wrist. I let out a slight yelp as he pulled me back onto his lap.

"Sheesh," I grumbled and glared up at my handsome demon. "Ever since that kiss, you've been getting a lot more touchy."

"Does Milady not like it?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

I looked away stubbornly and grumbled under my breathe, "You know I do, so shut up."

I heard him chuckle just as Ciel said, "I'm in."

"What was the password?" I asked.

"Canada and America," Ciel said.

Wow. I never knew the teacher was a Hetalia lover. Yay! I'm not the only one! Canada is awesome! Oh, but so is America! I also adore England, and don't forget Belarus! She is so funny, reminds me a little of myself. Russia is epic, totally love that sweet evilness. Japan is so adorable t-

"Milady? You are spacing out again."

"Huh?" I gasped. "Oh, um, what were we talking about?" Oops. Me and my damn sidetracked brain.

Ciel pointed to the computer screen. "His information is right here."

"Read it, as you can see," I pointed to Sebastian as he began playing with the cat ears again. "I'm occupied."

Ciel rolled his eyes and began reading. "Jasper Jones. Born March 28th in Farmington, Connecticut. Was put up for adoption at the age of three, reason unknown. He's a straight A student. Not one B or anything else. Not even an A-, all A+."

"Wow. Remind me to go to him when I'm failing a class," I said.

"Try studying," Ciel said.

I thought for a second. "Hmm . . . Nah. I like my idea better."

"Hmm. His address is here." Ciel looked at his watch. "We still have an hour before school begins. Come on."

"Where are we going?" I got off Sebastian's lap as he stood up. He placed an arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side. Crap. My heart is racing, Sebastian must be really enjoying this. I know he can hear it.

"Where do you think?" Ciel asked and opened the door. "We are going to spy on Jasper. See if there is anything off about him. We can not risk having an evil Golden Flower. Who knows what will happen."

"Right," I muttered.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the place?" I asked and stared up at a brick building in the Bronx. I took in a big gulp of air and sighed. I remember this place. I actually lived here as a child, felt good to be back for a visit. But, this place didn't seem nerdy, wimpy boy material.<p>

Ciel nodded and began climbing the steps towards the door. "This is the address. I am sure of it."

"Whatever you say." Sebastian and I followed closed behind. We glanced at the mailboxes, trying to find Jasper's house number.

"Strange," Sebastian mused. "It seems his name is not here."

"But I know this is the right place!" Ciel snapped, now getting angry that we were beginning to doubt him.

"Calm down," I muttered. "He's probably living with someone else since he's still underage and can't get a place of his own." I glanced over my shoulder just in time to see a women walk down the stairs. She was an elderly women and looked Spanish. She looked like she knew no English.

"Perdone, senora," I said. The women looked over at me and smiled, her wrinkles going up with her movement. "¿Has visto a un chico con el pelo rubio y ojos marrones?"

She nodded in remembrance. "El gringo."

I laughed nervously and nodded. "Si, el gringo. ¿Dónde está?" I can't believe she just called him that.

The women pointed upstairs nicely. "El está en el tercer piso. Apartamento 18, al lado de mí."

Oh. So he was her neighbor. Great. "Gracias!" I said and ran up the stairs, the two demons following behind me.

"What did you just say?" Ciel asked.

"I asked her if she had seen a kid with blonde hair and brown eyes." I chuckled at what the women called him. "And she remembered him by 'el gringo'."

"Which means?" Ciel asked impatiently.

"White boy."

"That's racist."

"Yeah, but she didn't mean it that way. That's the only way she remembers him. Anyways, she said he's on the third floor, apartment 18."

"Interesting, so you decided to go up three flights of stairs instead of taking an _elevator_."

I stopped dead in my tracks and faced palm. Did I seriously just do that. Oh well. I looked up and began running again. "Too late now."

As we approached the third floor, I was already out of breathe.

"You need to get out more," both demons said in unison and stared down at me in disappointment.

"S-shut up!" I panted. "Not my fault I'm good at no sport. Now come on." We walked down the dimly lit hallway, the green carpet brushing against our shoes as we walked.

"Here it is," Ciel said.

I nodded. "What now? We can't just barge in."

"Maybe not a human," Ciel said and smirked over at Sebastian and I. "But none of us here are."

I really didn't like the sound of that.

All of a sudden, the doorknob began to turn. The three of us gasped and watched in horror as the knob was turned. Jasper was awake!

"Hello?" Jasper asked and peaked outside into the hall, looking both ways. "Anyone there?"

"Calm down, Milady," Sebastian whispered as the three of us hid around the corner.

"We were almost caught!" I whispered harshly.

"But we weren't," Ciel clarified.

"Weird. I could have sworn I heard someone," Jasper whispered and went back into his apartment.

I let out a breathe of relief and looked up at Sebastian. "What now? He's awake. There's no way we can sneak in and look around now."

"You are right, Milady. You and Bocchan go back to the school."

"What about you?" the small demon and I asked in unison.

"I am still going to do what we came here for. When Jasper leaves, I shall go in and look around."

"Then I want to stay!" I protested.

Sebastian shook his head. "If all three of us are gone, things will look suspicious. This is not the first time the three of us were all absent the same day."

He had a point. Things would look really bad, people did like to talk in my school. Everyday there's new gossip, and I really don't want to end up in one of the stories. Even if it may be slightly true.

Ciel and I stood up and took the elevator downstairs. I was not making the same mistake twice! I am going back to my lazy ways!

"Take off those ridiculous cat ears!" Ciel scolded as we walked back to the school.

I poked at the fake ears still on my head. "But I think they're kind of cute. I'm gonna keep them on for the rest of the day."

"But it is not even Halloween!"

I shrugged. "So? I like cosplaying."

"Idiot."

"Midget."

"How dare you call me a midget you giant!"

I rolled my eyes. "Real mature."

"Shut up."

As we walked through the busy streets, I began to hear a soft tune. I stopped walking and tried my best to hear over the horns of cars and people shouting in the street, but the music was much louder, as if the person playing was right by my ear. How? I don't know. It was like the music was in my head.

A violin.

A violinist.

"You hear it as well, I assume," Ciel said and turned towards me.

I stared straight at him, my face slightly shocked. "I thought I only could."

The Earl shook his head. "I hear it as clear as you and I are talking."

"I know who's playing," I muttered and stared at the floor sadly. A friend gone enemy, I won't lie, it makes me upset to know that Drew is the enemy now.

"Let's go, hurry," Ciel ordered and began walking at a slightly quicker speed.

"Yeah," I whispered and jogged to him.

The music continued, I looked around, trying to find Drew, but he was nowhere to be found. And it seemed like no one else could hear the violin, only Ciel and I. The music followed us wherever we went; even as we passed through the silent park, no one there seemed to hear the sad yet beautiful tune.

"Why the bloody hell is he following us?" Ciel growled, his one visible eye flashing a ruby red before going back to sapphire blue.

"I don't think he is," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"He isn't following us . . . He doesn't have to. Drew is already in our minds."

"What?" Ciel gasped. "Are you telling me he can go into our minds?"

"I guess. But I don't understand. He isn't doing anything but playing. He isn't saying anything. He isn't hypnotizing me. And he put himself in your mind too. Why do you think that is, Ciel? I'm confused."

"As am I. It could be a trap. Trying to distract us so we stay in one place for him to attack." we both fell silent for a moment. "Let's keep walking," Ciel finally said and started moving again.

* * *

><p>(Drew P. O. V)<p>

Hear my lullaby, Emilie. Love it. Relish in it. Fall into it. Can you feel my love through this song? You remember it, I know you do. This is the same song I made especially for you. I love you so much, you are my doll. The love of my life.

I continued to play, putting my music into both the demon and her. I wanted him to know I was not gone. I wanted him to know I was still here and would come for her soon.

"Just wait for me," I whispered.

This song comes from me. It is made from me. My tears, my blood, my screams, my laughter, my heart. All of it I shall put into this melody. Feel me, Emilie. Feel me close by. Remember how much I love you, and love me back. Love me like you used to.

Emilie.

Emilie.

Emilie.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

_Emilie._

I gasped as soon as we entered school grounds. I collapsed in the middle of the parking lot and hugged myself tightly.

"Emilie?" Ciel asked and walked over to me.

"I heard him now. . .he sounds so . . . So . . ."

"So?"

"Broken," I muttered. A tear ran down my cheek that I quickly wiped away. I can't cry for him. That's so stupid. I can't cry for the enemy.

"Who cares? You should not feel pity for someone like him."

But Ciel . . . You don't understand. No one does. No one knows. I haven't told a soul, not even Romeo or Lulu. The truth about Drew and I. The way I felt towards him in the beginning. I had almost forgotten it myself, but hearing him so broken, as if he is begging for me to come back, I remember. I remember and now, I want to make him smile like I used to do when I was a child.

"You're . . . right," I whispered and rose to my feet, I kept my face down so Ciel couldn't read my expression. "Let's go."

Ciel nodded. "Alright."

"Emilie!"

"Huh?" Ciel and I asked in unison and looked up. Jasper was standing by the school entrance, some books in his arms and his large backpack on his back. He waved at us, a smile on his face. But what shocked me was the fact that he wasn't wearing his contacts! His gold eyes were visible to the world.

"Where are your contacts?" I gasped, trying not to think about what happened a while ago. I really hope Jasper is completely clueless as to who he heard out in the hall.

"Home," he chuckled and smiled at me. He was so adorable! "I decided I wouldn't hide my eyes anymore. I mean, you don't. That really inspired me."

"Uh . . . T-thanks," I said and scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

"No one in my sixteen years of life has ever made me show my true eyes," Jasper continued. "My mother tried, my father tried, but no one could make me. But you, Emilie." Jasper continued to smile. "Thank you."

I smiled back. "No prob. You're not alone, so don't be afraid."

"Right."

Wow. Jasper is so kind, no way can he be evil. All my worries about him are gone, I bet Ciel feels the same way.

I glanced down at the demon in question and took in his scrutinizing look. Sheesh. I guess not. He just kept staring at Jasper the whole time as we made our way to science. Jasper didn't notice at all, he just smiled and talked to me the whole time.

As we walked through the hall, someone passed by us and coughed into his hand, "Dorks."

"Fuck off!" I snapped and realized it was Barbie's boyfriend, Richard. Great. This should be fun.

"What did you just say to me?" he snapped.

"You heard me zit face! Besides, you started it!"

Ciel sighed and put a hand to his head. "Such a hot head."

"Not like I was lying!" Richard yelled back and pointed at my head. "Look at that dumb crap on your head! It isn't Halloween, so take the cat ears and the mask off. Oh wait, that mask is your face."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," I hissed and placed my hands on my hips. "You should find some new catchphrases. Try reading _Catchphrases For Dummies_, it was made specifically for you!"

"Skank!"

"Douche!"

Richard flipped me the bird before walking away, leaving me still angry and wanting to hit something. I hate that guy. Oh, wait.

I noticed one of the guys pass by, he had a skateboard under his arm. Perfect.

"Hey," I said and walked over to him. I think his name was Mitchell. Let's hope I'm right. "Mitchell, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah," he said. "What of it?"

"Mind if I borrow your skateboard?"

"For?"

I pointed at Richard. "I want to teach him a lesson if you don't mind."

Mitchell smiled wickedly. He handed me his skateboard. "Go for it, I was going to get back at him anyways. He framed me for smoking weed. I wasn't, I swear."

I smiled. "I believe you."

"Emilie," Said cautiously. "What are you planning?"

"Just watch," I said and rolled the skateboard quickly down the hall where Richard was standing by the water fountain picking on some girls. What a jerk.

Coincidentally, making my plan work even better, Richard put his foot up to walk away. The skateboard quickly went under him and in shock, the dumbo put his foot down and began wheeling around on the skateboard. He flapped his arms like a bird and shouted before being stopped and silenced by someone opening a locker in his face just as he was coming by. Brilliant! I love perfect timing.

"Yes!" I said and pumped a fist into the air.

Everyone in the hall began laughing loudly as Richard lay on the floor. I kindly skipped over to him and grabbed the skateboard.

"Cool. I didn't know you were a skater boy," I teased and smirked before walking off and handing the skateboard back to Mitchell. "Thanks."

"That was epic, Girl," Mitchell said and went on his way.

"I know," I said to myself. "I'm awesome."

"Emilie, enough goofing about," Ciel scolded. "Let us go!"

"Right behind you!" I sang happily.

"I'll get you for this you bitch!" Richard shouted.

"Why are you so sure it was me?" I said sweetly and kept walking. "I'm innocent I tell you."

* * *

><p>(Richard P. O. V)<p>

Damn it! Damn that bitch Emilie! How dare she make a fool out of me? She'll pay for this.

I stomped out of the school, screw it! I'm skipping today.

"I can't wait to make her pay," I growled as I walked down the street.

"My, my~. Is that right?"

"Huh?" I looked around. "Who's there?"

"Over here~!"

I looked over across the street and noticed a pretty hot girl sitting on the bus bench. Her hair was real short and red, her eyes blue. She's hotter than Barbie.

"Well, hello there, Cutie," I said and walked over to me.

She smiled up at me. "Do you want revenge? Do you want to make that Emilie girl pay for what she did? I can help you. I can make her suffer ten times worse than she made you."

"Really?" I asked. "You in a gang or something cause I'm not into that stuff."

"No, no," she said and waved that thought away. "I'm not. But I can still make her pay. How about it?"

"Is it free?"

"Well, not exactly."

Of course. There was always some kind of damn catch. "What then?"

The girl continued to smile. "Be a part of my experiment?"

"Experiment? No fucking way!"

"But it isn't anything bad. Just try out this candy for me."

"Candy? Well . . . Alright." Candy is never bad.

The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bag. She pulled the string to open it and took out a small purple gumdrop.

"Here," she said and handed it to me. "Just eat this and I'll make sure you get your revenge."

"Alright." I popped the candy into my mouth. As soon as I started chewing- "Gah! W-what the . . .?" Why the hell do I suddenly feel like I'm being stretched out? Like my organs are being ripped apart.

I shouted and collapsed onto my knees. I grabbed my head between my hands and cringed up at the girl. She smirked down at me, watching closely.

"What . . . What the hell . . . Did you do to me?"

"My experiment. That's all. Don't worry. It should be over soon."

I shouted into the sky as this burning sensation suddenly came over me. I'm on fire! She set me on fire! Make it stop! Someone, get water! Put me out! PUT ME OUT!

"Oh~" she said as I collapsed completely to the ground. "A fire demon. How interesting. I'm guessing you're a pretty hot headed boy. Marvelous."

Fire demon? What?

"SOMEONE HELP ME! OH GOD, HELP ME!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow. I like this chapter a lot. And thank you SexyTurtle75 for the idea. I already sent you the message, but still! THANK YOU! Because of your idea, I was able to right this chapter and think up what will happen next. Also, I haven't really put Sebastian's cat fetish in, so yeah. I had to add that. Yup. Yes I did, yes I did. XD. Alright, please review and look forward to the next chapter please!<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	27. I Want To Save Myself

_**Thank you: Jaiixe, Emily Nigma, SeafoamMist, KC Michaelis, bored411, and SailorMewWinxGuardians for reviewing and everyone for reading! Yay! Now, on to the chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: I Want To Save Myself<p>

"Sick?" Ciel asked.

I nodded and pulled the blanket over my head. "Yeah."

"See?" the little demon asked. "This is why I told you to wear a thicker jacket. But no, you decided on a thin one. Truly, you are an idiot."

"Shut up!" I grumbled and winced as my headache began to throb once more. "Go to school already."

"Milady, do you wish for me to stay?" Sebastian asked. I felt the corner of the bed by my head dip down as Sebastian sat down.

"You can't." I peaked out from under the blanket, up at my handsome demon. It should be illegal to be that good looking for jealous girlfriend purposes. Did I just admit to being jealous? Pfft! Me? Never!

"It will look suspicious, remember?" I asked and went into a slight coughing fit. Sebastian patted my back and my coughs came to a slow halt.

"Are you sure, Milady?"

No. I really do just want him to stay here with me, but we have to keep an appearance. Stupid school, taking away Sebastian.

I began coughing again and that's when I heard both demons sigh.

"She is truly stubborn," Ciel muttered.

Sebastian chuckled as I threw a pillow at the midget. "Leave!" I shouted. "Go wait in the car if I'm so stupid and stubborn!"

"Why you!" Ciel shouted. "Fine!" Ciel jumped out the window and went to the car.

I fell back onto the bed and glanced up at Sebastian. "You go too," I said.

Sebastian smiled. "You sound terrible."

I huffed. My nose was stuffy too. Ugh! I hate, hate, HATE being sick!

"I do not feel comfortable leaving you like this, Milady."

"I'll be fine," I sighed. "Trust me, I've taken care of myself even before you came around. Shocking, I know." I smiled up at Sebastian.

"So sarcastic. That is not lady like."

I stuck my tongue out at him. Since when was I ever really lady like?

Sebastian chuckled and leaned down. My face suddenly began to burn as his lips came closer and closer to mine before finally consuming them in his. Thank goodness demons couldn't get sick from humans! I can still kiss Sebastian whenever I please.

Sebastian tangled his bare fingers in my hair, he hadn't put on his gloves yet. His nails scraped against my scalp as our kissing became more fierce. Sebastian's tongue stroking against mine caused a slight moan to escape my lips, which the demon clearly found amusing by the chuckle that escaped his lips.

Finally we parted, making a bit upset.

I crossed my arms and glared up at Sebastian. "I wasn't done you know."

"Yes, but if we had continued, it would have most likely have led to other things."

My blush grew deeper. "S-shut up!"

Sebastian held that damn smirk on his face and kissed my forehead before leaving.

"Get some rest, Milady."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled as he left, leaving me alone in my now quiet room.

I yawned and curled into a small ball before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Huh? Where am I?" I glanced around the forest I was in as the trees above my head sent a beautiful jade colored shadow down onto the dirt below. <em>

"_Emilie."_

_I glanced over my shoulder. "Alina."_

_Standing next to the girl I had become used to was Segumi. She was staring sheepishly at the ground. Once again, like every other time I see them, they were in black and white while everything else was in color._

"_So you do know her," I said and continued to stare at Segumi._

_Alina smiled and nodded. "Yes . . . I suppose you could say . . . We're very close."_

"_Um . . . Okay. I guess." I glanced around the forest again. "So where am I?"_

"_Follow me, Emilie," Alina said and grasped my hand. I stared at our hands in shock. Hers was so warm, as if she were still alive._

_Alina giggled and pulled me along, Segumi trailing behind. _

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Just watch."_

"_Um . . . Okay," I muttered._

_As we ran, the trees around us began to fade to gray. Soon, everything was in monotone except me. Alina, Segumi, and I continued to run until I heard the roaring of a waterfall. We slowed to a walk and exited a bunch of bushes. There, in front of the three of us, was a large waterfall._

"_Okay. A waterfall," I said. "What about it-huh? Alina? Segumi? Where'd you guys go?" I asked and turned in a whole circle. Did they go back into the forest? Should I follow them?_

_I turned to go and find them when-_

"_Akuma-san!"_

"_Huh?" I looked back towards the waterfall and saw Segumi, but she was dressed in a different kimono than the one I had just seen her in. And her hair was put up into a pretty bun on the top of her head, adorned with a flower on the side. A few strands had come loose and hung around her face, giving her a delicate and fragile look._

"_Akuma-san," she said again, this time in a more rushed whisper._

_Akuma? That word sounded familiar. Wait! Didn't it mean . . . demon?_

_My question was answered when a figure emerged from behind one of the rocks on the other side of the waterfall. My eyes widened as they landed on the demon I had begun to fall for._

_Sebastian stood in an Omeshi. Even though everything was in monotone, knowing Sebastian, I bet it was already gray and black._

_Segumi smiled happily, but it soon turned into a frown when she saw he was on the opposite side of the river. Sebastian smiled back at her, his not wavering._

"_What's going on?" I whispered. "I thought Sebastian loved Alina. Alina? Alina, where are you? I'm confused!" I shouted and continued to look around for the girl. But she was nowhere to be found._

_I glanced back at the scene as Segumi began climbing a large rock, trying to reach Sebastian on the other end. Why didn't he just go to her? I knew he could do it. He can jump over a river like that with ease. So why make her try?_

"_Segumi," he said. "Tomatte kudasai," he said and Segumi suddenly stopped trying to jump onto another rock. She just stayed there and sat on the rock she was already on, her eyes pleading as she stared at Sebastian._

_Sebastian stepped onto one of the rocks on his side and jumped, suddenly landing right beside Segumi. She smiled happily up at him before jumping into his arms, causing them to both fall back into the shallow end of the river._

_I watched as Segumi laughed in Sebastian's arms and how he just smiled down at her lovingly._

_I looked away, the scene becoming painful to me. Is this why Alina wanted to show me? Does she want to show me how much of a player Sebastian is? Is that it?_

"_Emilie."_

_I looked towards the bushes and saw Alina standing there, Segumi was gone this time._

"_Is that why?" I asked, knowing she had heard my thoughts._

_Alina didn't answer, instead she just smiled and began walking away._

"_Wait!" I shouted. "Alina!" I began running after her, but no matter how much I ran, I just couldn't reach the bush. It was as if it were running away from me too. I just couldn't reach it. I couldn't reach the forest._

_Why? Why can't I? Why?_

"_Emilie."_

"_Why?" I sobbed as I continued to run. "Why are you showing me this? What's the purpose?"_

"_Emilie."_

"_Alina! Tell me!"_

"_Emilie."_

"_TELL ME!"_

* * *

><p>I gasped, my eyes flying open. I stared up at the roof of my room for a few moments as my breathing slowed to a normal pace.<p>

"Emilie?"

"Huh?" I gasped and glanced over at the side of my bed. My grandmother was standing there, a small bowl of soup on her hands. She placed it on the nightstand beside my bed and felt my forehead.

"You okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "Just a nightmare."

My grandmother smiled sweetly. "Someone is here to see you. You are so popular, Cariña."

"Huh? Who?"

She shrugged. "A nice boy. He is downstairs. Want me to bring him up?"

I nodded and sat up, grabbing my head as the headache came back. My grandmother set up my pillows behind me so I would be more comfortable and picked up the one I had thrown at Ciel earlier off the floor. She placed it behind me too before leaving my room to get whoever was here to visit me.

Sheesh. So many people were coming to see me. What was this?

My room door opened and I glanced up curiously to see who was it. Jasper entered the room sheepishly.

"Hey Jasper," I said and coughed a few times. I smiled up at him. "I hate being sick."

He chuckled. "I heard about that . . . And thought I'd check up on you."

"Thanks. But be careful. I don't want to get you sick."

Jasper smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey, did you hear?" he asked.

"Hear what?"

"Barbie's boyfriend is missing."

"Really? Since when?"

"Since you pulled that prank on him."

Ooh. That's not going to look good on my part. But wait! That was a week ago. "And the news is spreading now?"

"Apparently he's always running off, but this has been the longest he's ever been gone."

Why do I have the sudden feeling that I'm going to get blamed for this? Damn it. Oh well. I feel no guilt for that prank. It was awesome and always will be to me.

Jasper suddenly glanced outside, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Jasper?" I muttered.

He pointed outside. "Do you see it? Feathers."

"Feathers?" I looked out the window. He was right. Black and white feathers were falling from the sky. "Wow," I whispered. I haven't seen them in so long. I've been around Sebastian a lot.

Jasper smiled. "You know, I'm really happy I'm not alone."

"What do you mean?" I asked and looked back at Jasper.

He smiled at me, his gold eyes shining. I mean, actually shining, just like mine did from time to time. I wonder if mine were shining right now.

"Whenever I see things, I always have to remain quiet," Jasper said. "I can never tell anyone what I'm seeing because then I'll be looked at as a freak. But with you, Emilie, I can speak about it. Because you understand me completely."

"Yeah," I whispered. I looked back out the window and saw the Golden Butterflies as well. Now I really haven't seen them in so long!

Jasper moved closer towards me. I glanced at him and gasped as he did something bold. Very bold and shocking coming from him. He leaned against my chest, resting his head on my breasts as his arms wrapped around me.

"You're so warm," he chuckled.

"Jasper!" I shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Do you know . . . I don't have a mom? Or a dad?" he asked.

"Huh? But you said-"

"I lied," he said simply. "I didn't want anyone to know. But I trust you, Emilie."

I didn't really know how to respond to that. No one ever said they trusted me before. Usually people think of me as the last person to trust.

"What happened to them?" I finally asked and rested one hand on top of Jasper's blonde hair.

"They died in a plane crash. 9/11."

My eyes widened. "They were in that?"

He nodded. "I was only six."

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

Jasper snuggled up closer to me. He reminded me of an abandoned puppy. So sad and clingy. We sat like that, in silence, for a few moments. Jasper's breathing slowed and I glanced down at him, his eyes were shut and his face was peaceful. He must have fallen asleep.

I glanced out the window, the Golden Butterflies were still there. I wonder why I see them less frequently than the feathers or the black apple. So strange.

I gasped as this sudden pressure appeared in my chest. My body was suddenly burning, as if someone had just thrown me into a pit of fire. Jasper gasped too and sat up. We both sent each other a frantic look before our eyes turned to the window.

"What is that?" Jasper whispered.

"A . . . demon . . ." I don't know how I knew, my mind was just screaming that word at me.

_Demon! Demon! Demon!_

I climbed out of bed when Jasper grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I pointed to the window. "I want to see what's out there."

"But you already know."

"Yeah, but I want to see it. I want to see what I'm up against."

"Up against? You aren't going to fight it, are you?"

Actually, that's exactly what I was planning on doing. I pulled my arm out of Jasper's grip and walked over to the window. I coughed a few times into my hands before glancing out the window.

My eyes widened as they landed on a large fire in the middle of the street. The fire was in the shape of a man.

"Fire demon?" I whispered. Were there such things as fire demons? This really isn't good. A normal demon I might be able to handle, but a fire demon? I can't even touch him. And I'm sick, that makes things ten times worse.

I coughed a few more time and winced as it hurt my throat.

"Emilie," Jasper said and walked over to me. I placed a finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet. He nodded and I pointed to the demon.

"I'm guessing this isn't the first time you've seen a d-d-d" I began having another fit of coughs that cut me off. Jasper grabbed my shoulders.

"Emilie, lie down. I'll take care of this."

"No w-way!" I said through coughs. Finally I stopped and straightened up. "I bet you've seen a demon before, since you are a Golden Flower, but have you ever actually fought one?"

"Well . . . No . . . I usually carry holy water with me and spray some on them. It works every time."

"Holy water?" I asked.

Jasper nodded and pushed his glasses up. "I have some with me now." he reached into his shirt and pulled out a small bottle dangling from a piece of string around his neck.

I just got a great idea. "Alright, so here's the plan," I began when Jasper cut me off.

"No way!" he said. "You're sick. Stay here, I'll handle it."

"And I already said no!"

All of a sudden there was a loud shout from outside and the ground shook. Jasper and I lost our footing and fell to the ground. Still sitting on the floor, I peeked out the window and saw the demon was setting the street on fire. You could already see the tar bubbling as it boiled and became liquid once more.

"Crap," I whispered-slash-whimpered.

"Come out Emilie!" the demon shouted loudly.

I could hear innocent people screaming outside, saying things like "Oh my God!" and "What is that?"

Wait. That demon's voice sounds familiar. Like . . . "No way!" I gasped loudly and jumped to my feet.

"What?" Jasper asked, scared by my sudden outburst.

"That demon is Richard!"

"Richard? But how?"

I shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care. We have to get rid of him before he hurts anyone."

"He's going to hurt us!"

"Better than hurting innocent people!" I snapped. I could just easily call Sebastian, but I hate being a damsel in distress. I can easily take care of myself. Besides, I need to get stronger. Sebastian isn't always going to be around, like now for example.

I stuck my hand out at Jasper. He glanced down at my hand, clearly confused.

"Give me the holy water," I said.

"Emilie!" he protested.

I smiled at him. "You can come and help me. You can distract while I try to hit him."

"But . . . Uh . . ."

"Two flowers are better than one."

Jasper thought about that for a moment before finally nodding and handing me the bottle. I smiled and opened the window.

"We're going out the window?" he asked.

I nodded. "My usual exit whenever a demon is around," I chuckled and jumped out. I landed safely in the bushes and got out just as Jasper jumped.

The demon noticed us instantly and I could see his smirk. Ugh! Richard's face was even more hideous than usual. His teeth had become extremely sharp, like Grell's, and his whole face was in flames, but you could still seem some skin. It was disgusting, it was bubbling up just like the rode. He was burning up his own skin.

"What do you know?" he asked. "I get to kill two birds with one stone."

"Jasper!" I shouted. "Go!"

Jasper nodded and began running off. Luckily, Richard always had a one track mind so he was suddenly distracted by Jasper.

"Come back here you Wimp!"

I began running the other way, trying to get behind Richard so I could spray the holy water. Civilians watched in horror as the girl in only sweatpants and a tank top tried to attack the fire demon. I was really going to get more sick for being out in the cold like this.

As Richard was still shouting at Jasper, I shouted at him.

"Hey, Doofus!" I shouted. He turned to look back at me, his eyes wide as I threw the holy water.

But the worst happened!

"It evaporated!" Jasper and I shouted in unison and watched as Richard began to cackle.

Damn it! The air around him was too hot, it evaporated the water before it could even touch him! Crap, and that was all the water in the bottle.

"Emilie! RUN!" Jasper shouted.

"Damn my life!" I said and sucked my teeth. I turned quickly and began running away. Richard was close behind me, I could feel the heat surrounding home close by.

I tried thinking of a plan. Something! Anything!

Wait! The park has a lake!

I began running as fast as I could towards the park.

"Do you honestly think you can get away?" Richard laughed menacingly.

The sidewalk under my feet suddenly began to burn. I began hopping from foot to foot, it was like walking on burning sand!

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I said and scolded myself for not putting shoes on. I couldn't run anymore, instead I just kept jumping from foot to foot.

Richard laughed and lunged for me, a fire fist in the air. I was going to become an Emilie-cabob!

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Richard and I both looked to the side and saw Jasper by a fire hydrant, a wrench in his hand. A fire hydrant! Wait, that wouldn't work. He'd just make that water evaporate too!

Jasper swung the wrench down on a piece of the hydrant, instantly breaking it off and allowing water to gush out towards Richard. Unfortunately, just as a planned, it all just ended up turning into fog around all of us.

The fog became too think for me to see around and it made me start coughing again.

"Emilie," Jasper's voice shouted and my arm was grabbed from behind. I was pulled out of the fog, still coughing into my fist. "Let's go while he's distracted."

I nodded and pointed in the direction of the park. "It . . . It has a lake. It might work."

Jasper nodded and we began running, leaving Richard behind in his own fog. How did he even become a demon? I know for a fact he wasn't one a week ago. Sebastian or Ciel would have told me. Unless they missed him completely and never noticed. No. Richard gets angry over everything, there's no way he'd be able to control his powers for so long.

As we entered the park I let out a sigh of relief once I saw it was empty. No one else would get involved.

"FOUND YOU!"

Jasper and I gasped and looked up into the air. Richard had jumped high into the air and was coming down really fast towards us. We both jumped out of the way and began running to the lake. Please let it work! Let it be some kind of miracle!

I jumped into the shallow end of the lake and looked over my shoulder, knowing the stupid jock would follow me in without thinking. Jasper was right beside me, looking back at Richard too as he began running towards us.

"FIRE BALLS!"

"Duck!" Jasper shouted and pulled me down as large fire balls flew over us.

"He can shoot fireballs?" I snapped. Things just got harder. I jumped to my feet and began walking deeper into the lake until the water was up to my waist. Great, now my pants are completely soaked.

As Richard entered the water, my prayers went down the drain. The water did what it always did and disappeared around him. Jasper and I turned away and began to run towards the other side, Jasper made it, I didn't.

"Emilie, come on!"

"I'm stuck!" I groaned. "Damn it!" my foot had sunk into the mud! I was really stuck!

Richard was suddenly behind me. "Fire ball!"

My body froze, my life flashing before my life. No. Not again. I didn't want to die!

"HANNAH!"

"YES, DANA-SAMA!"

Richard was suddenly flung twenty feet away and Hannah was standing before me. She smiled over at me and offered me her hand.

"Your brother and I have come to help you," she said.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't relieved to see her, but I was also angry. I wanted to try and do something myself. I didn't want to be saved. But . . . I was saved.

I grabbed Hannah's hand and she helped me out of the mud and the now shallow lake. My whole body was shivering with the coldness, even if spring was around the corner, it was still cold. Jasper and Jonathan ran over to me.

"You okay, Emilie?" Jonathan asked.

I nodded and shivered from the cold. Jonathan took off his jacket and draped it over me, his eyes traveling over to where Richard was.

"Hannah, get rid of him. Make sure he suffers for almost killing my sister."

Hannah's eyes began to glow pink, her pupils narrowing into slits like a cats. The same way Sebastian's did. Hannah began running towards Richard when Jonathan turned me away and began pulling me out the park.

"No need to see what she does," he said.

"Um . . .okay . . ." I muttered, my mind still a little frozen from what happened a moment ago. I was so close to dying, again! When am I ever going to be able to protect myself?

"You're lucky Sebastian sent me to check on you," my brother said.

I nodded and glanced over at Jasper. "You okay?" I asked.

He nodded and smiled at me. "Yeah. Don't worry."

I really need to get stronger.

* * *

><p>(Jade P. O. V)<p>

"THAT IDIOT!" I shrieked and slammed a fist on my desk. I had been watching the whole scene play out in my mirror. That stupid ignoramus! He was not suppose to try to kill her! He was suppose to kidnap her and bring her here! Now look! He's been killed by her damn brother's demon!

"Master is defiantly not going to be please by this," I muttered. I glanced over at my bed where Myth was sleeping peacefully.

Well . . . I suppose it has been a while since he's been out. I smirked and looked back at the mirror that was now showing me the Golden Flower.

"Myth Vs. Emilie . . . Round 2."

This time he would not fail. I'd make sure of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tomatte kudasai - Please stop<strong>_

_**Cariña - Sweetheart**_

_**Thank you for reading and I am so sorry for the late update. Writers block is back and I just finished CAPT so I'm a bit tired and I still have a lot of homework and stuff. Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and . . . Yeah. Sorry there was little Sebastian. I'll make it up to all of you! I promise! Till we meet next time ^^**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	28. Take Me

_**Thank you: Yami Ryuu-chan, animefreak653, SeafoamMist, KuraiNezumichan, SmileYouLiveLonger (love your username. So true), K. K. o. t. S. S, bored411, and SailorMewWinxGuardians for reviewing and everyone for reading. I love you all! And help wish my little brother a happy birthday on March 28**__**th**__**! Please? Just write Happy Birthday Shadow in the reviews. It would make him so happy. Thanks. On with the tale!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 28: Take Me<strong>_

My cold had gotten worse. From a simple common cold I went to a stomach virus, in just two days. Great. I hate being sick. It's the worst thing ever!

"Milady," Sebastian said with a smile as he handed me a cup of green tea.

"I hate this," I grumbled.

Sebastian chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He pulled me close to his side and handed me an envelope.

"What's that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Your grandmother left it on your desk this morning while you were sleeping. It doesn't say who it is from, unfortunately."

I took a sip of tea while glancing at the crisp white envelope. I handed the cup to Sebastian and took the letter, opening it as best I could without ripping the whole thing apart. I took the paper out and started reading.

"Who is it from?" Ciel asked impatiently.

I ignored him and read the whole letter. Then I read it again. And again. And one more time for good measure.

"No way," I said and looked away quickly as I started coughing. Ugh!

"What is it, Milady?" Sebastian asked. He read the letter himself. "Cousin Sarah?"

I nodded. The letter was actually from my father in prison, but he had written about my cousin Sarah. She was ten years older than me, so twenty-six.

"She just died," I muttered, my heart feeling empty. Was everyone dying around me? Then again, I should have saw this one coming. "Sarah died from cancer."

"Cancer?" Ciel asked. "I have never heard of this."

"Honestly, Bocchan," Sebastian sighed and began explaining what cancer was while I continued to stare at the letter.

How long was Sarah fighting? She was diagnosed when she was only eight. The fact that she's lived till now is a miracle itself. I remember her, but I could only remember her sick. Everytime I saw her, she was either in the hospital or had just returned from a visit. Her hair had fallen out, she had lost so much weight, then gained it back before losing it again. She was always on a rollercoaster of death I suppose.

"Emilie?" Ciel's voice came to my mind, distant and fuzzy. I came back to reality and looked over at the bluish-gray haired boy.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What else does the letter say?"

"Oh, well, here's the shocking part," I muttered and glanced at the letter. "It seems she's left me some money and even a house."

"How much?"

I shrugged one shoulder. "Nothing much coming from her. Just three billion dollars."

"BLOODY HELL?" Ciel shouted.

I glanced over at him. "What? That's only about 5% of what she actually gets. And the house is just her-" I was cut off by some more coughs and a feeling of nausea. I jumped off the bed and ran out the room, to the bathroom where I threw up.

There went my brunch.

I rinsed out my mouth and drank some water before going back to my room and crawling under the blanket, suddenly feeling a little cold and drained.

Sebastian rested his hand on the top of my head while I glanced at Ciel.

"Anyways," I said, getting back on what I was talking about. "The house is just her summer house. Nothing much."

"What was your cousin?" he asked.

"It's not her. Her great-grandfather. He invented some stuff. I forget what. But that makes her side of the family rich."

"So why is your father not rich?"

"He was disowned for marrying my mom. I'm not sure why."

Ciel hummed a response and walked over to the window, both his arms behind his back. "Will you tell Jonathan?"

"Yeah. We have to go over to the house anyways."

"That is not a good idea, Milady," Sebastian said as he stroked my hair. "You are very ill."

"I'll be fine."

Ciel chuckled. "Yes, of course. This coming from the girl who had just thrown up her food a second ago."

"Shut up," I muttered. "It's mandatory that I go."

"Send a representative."

"No. I want to go myself. I need to see some people."

Ciel sighed and shook his head. He glanced over at Sebastian and smirked. "She is extremely stubborn."

Sebastian just chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Emilie," Jonathan complained as we stopped the van so I could throw up again.<p>

"What was it you said?" Ciel asked in a cocky tone. "'I'll be fine'? Is that it?"

"Be quiet," I groaned and took the water bottle Sebastian handed me.

Romeo sighed and shook his head. We had brought him along too, but only because he didn't want to be left behind.

"Alright. I'm good, let's go!" I said as happily as I could and ran into the van.

Sebastian began driving again and I leaned against Jonathan as we drove. He wrapped the blanket I was using earlier around me and rested a hand on my head.

"Don't throw up on me now, got it?"

I smiled. "Whatever."

It felt nice having Jonathan watch over me. Showing he actually cared. I guess this is what I wanted, but I also want the rest of my family. . . And Sebastian and Ciel were about to find out why I didn't have what I wanted.

The van slowed to a stop in front of a large brick mansion with white trimming. Jonathan chuckled once.

"Haven't been here since we were kids," he muttered.

"Yeah."

Romeo whistled. "Fancy place," he said and got out the van.

Hannah got out next, along with the other two demons. Jonathan and I came out last, mostly because my stomach was beginning to twist again, causing me a lot of pain that I couldn't even walk straight. So Jonathan was helping me walk.

"How long do we have to be here anyways?" my brother asked me.

"Two days and three nights," I groaned, just imagining the journey ahead for me.

We all walked up the many cement steps, up to the large double oak wood doors with large golden handles dangling off of each.

Ciel smirked. "Reminds me of the Phantomhive estate. How I miss it."

Sebastian slammed the golden door knocker so someone could come and answer the door. It was a fancy thing, a lion's head with the mouth wide open, the knocker dangling from there. It was full of so much detail that each tooth and each strain of hair in the mane looked real.

After a minute or two of waiting, someone opened the door. Jonathan and I groaned at who we saw.

Sarah's little sister, Trix, opened the door and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, well, well. Look what the traitor dragged in."

"Watch it," Jonathan said in a layer of acid.

"I can't believe Sarah even gave you what she did. You guys don't deserve it."

Jonathan flipped her the bird and moved past her. We all walked into the mansion and glanced around at the shiny wood floor and beautiful ivory walls and marble columns with Corinthian tops.

I heard Trix huff angrily behind us. I glanced back at her and glared once I noticed she started checking out Sebastian. Her brown eyes suddenly took on a flirtatious curve and she stepped in front of my demon, twirling a piece of her fake blonde hair between her fingers with manicured nails.

She smiled up at him. "And who are you?"

"Back off," I said protectively and wrapped both my arms around one of Sebastian's. I stuck my tongue out at Trix.

"Sebastian is Emilie's boyfriend, Trix," Jonathan chuckled. "And you know how possessive she is."

"I think everyone does," Romeo chuckled in.

I ignored them and continued to glare at Trix, who now looked completely dumbfounded. "You?" she asked. "How? I'm way prettier than plan, dorky you."

I began pulling Sebastian along, trying my best to ignore the nausea in my stomach. Let me just act cool and healthy for a few more minutes. Let me just make it to the . . . I'm not gonna make it.

I slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Uh oh," everyone muttered.

* * *

><p>"I can not believe you threw up on the floor," Ciel chuckled as we entered the room where the rest of the family was.<p>

"Oh shut up," I grumbled.

Jonathan smiled slyly. "Hey, no harm done. Trix had to clean up the mess. That's a winning situation right there for us."

I smirked and nodded. I glanced around the room and suddenly felt self conscious. Everyone was staring at Jonathan and I. Well, more like glaring. I mean, if eyes could kill, Jonathan and I would be over-killed. Seriously, was what my dad did that bad?

We began walking through the room, my eyes scanning for two people and two people only. As we did, I heard the mutters of my dad's family around me.

"Utter trash is what they are," one women said in Spanish to another female.

"I can't believe Sarah even considered them," a man grumbled in Spanish.

"They act like we don't understand them," Jonathan growled.

"Ignore them," I said and smiled when I found the people I was looking for. "Madeline! Madison!" I waved at my father's twin sisters, my aunts.

They both smiled at me as I walked up to them.

"Good to see you, Emilie," Madeline said.

"You look ill," Madison muttered worriedly.

"Guilty," I said and laughed nervously.

"You have grown so much. I remember when you could hardly reach the doorknob on the front door," Madeline said and both of the twins shared a laugh.

"Yeah." I glanced around the room. "No one seems to like me here except you two."

"Yes. Everyone is just be overly dramatic," Madison scoffed. "A bunch of idiots if you ask me."

"And all because of a wedding," Jonathan said, joining the conversation.

"Well, it was because of your mother, Jonathan," Madeline went on. "They just didn't like that he had conceived one child out of wedlock, yet went on to a different women and conceived a different child."

If he conceived me. I had started thinking of the women I had once dreamt of as my mother. What if I was kidnapped? What if my real mother had really been killed by the women I now consider my mother? I wonder if I'll ever find the answer to those questions.

"Anywho," Madeline continued. "Let's sit and have a chat. No one will be receiving anything until tomorrow."

"So all the greedy hands here will have to wait. Serves them right," Madison grumbled.

* * *

><p>(Jade P. O. V)<p>

I put on my cloak and began heading towards the door. With my hand on the doorknob, Master called out to me.

"Where are you going, Jade?" Drew asked.

I glanced back at him and smiled. "I wish to retrieve your love."

"Then I shall come with you."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I mean, just stay here. I wouldn't want you having to do unnecessary things, Master."

"Shut up, I'm coming and that's final."

Damn it all.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

Later on, we were all allowed to choose any room in the mansion to sleep in. Jonathan and I quickly ran to the ones we always stood in as a child. I loved mine. It overlooked the small lake in the backyard. When Sarah was alive, she had pet swans that she would release into the lake every morning. She always told me it was because she just loved how it gave the house a fairytale feeling.

I sighed and fell onto the bed. My stomach had been churning all day and my head was pounding, but I didn't want to reveal I was sick. That'd make every person in this home who hated me, very amused. I wasn't a comedian and I wasn't entertainment for these scumbags.

Sebastian curled up next to me and rested a black gloved hand on my cheek. Lucky for me, Ciel had found a room for himself and I was able to spend some alone time with Sebastian.

I'm being purely sarcastic. I'm actually freaking out. Like . . . WHAT SHOULD WE TALK ABOUT? I'M NOT A TALKER! I'm the worst girlfriend in THE WORLD!

"Emilie."

I snapped out of my panic attack and looked at Sebastian. "You said my name," I whispered. He hasn't said it since the first time we kissed.

Sebastian chuckled as I stared into his dry-blood colored eyes. The moon was shining in from the window above my bed. It hit Sebastian and I, giving his skin a paler look and making his eyes shimmer. Without realizing it, I reached out slowly and touched his face. Sebastian just smiled as I let my fingers wander over his perfect face.

"Sebastian," I whispered and pressed my lips to his.

Sebastian kissed me fiercely, as if full of hunger. He climbed over me, both hands cupping my face tenderly, even though his lips were moving roughly over mine. I sighed Sebastian's name as his lips trailed down my neck. He began nibbling on my collarbone. A moan escaped my lips as I ran my fingers through his soft black locks.

_The Golden Flower's true instincts are being released. _I heard Alina's voice say in my thoughts.

I ignored her completely and continued to relish in the feeling of Sebastian's lips and hands running along my body. He continued to nibble my ear, my neck, and my collarbone.

I suddenly got this craving of wanting to be devoured. I wanted Sebastian to eat me. I wanted him to take my soul.

"Sebastian," I whispered.

His lips trailed over my ear. "No," he muttered and gripped the side of my face. My cheeks must have been a bright pink. I bet I looked like a tomato. "I won't take you yet."

"Why . . . Not?" I panted.

Sebastian pulled away and laid next to me on the bed. I glared over at him as I tried evening out my breathing. I propped myself up using my arm.

"You are such a buzz-kill," I muttered.

"You should not be so impatient, Milady."

My eyes widened. "You didn't say my name."

Sebastian looked away. I huffed and climbed out of bed, heading to the body that was connected to my room. I grabbed a nightgown and some other things and went to take a shower.

Idiot Sebastian, making me excited like that and then just stopping. But what was up with Alina? What did she mean by 'The Golden Flower's instincts are being released'? What instincts?

I just shrugged it off and went into the warm water.

* * *

><p>(Drew P. O. V)<p>

"M-Master," Jade stuttered as I punched another tree, leaving a deep mark on it. "Please calm down."

"Calm down?" I growled and glared at her. "His lips were on _my _property! On _my _angel! _My _flower! Emilie belongs to me!" I shouted and punched the same tree once more.

"That is why you are mad?" she asked. "How do you even know? We are nowhere near her room."

"I've been keeping an eye on her," I answered simply.

"Through her mind, I presume?" Jade asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I am not the only one in her mind."

"Alina?"

I sighed. That name brought back so many memories. That golden goddess. Her hair was the color of the sun and full of beautiful ringlets.

"She was one of the easiest, was she not?" Jade asked. "With her husband gone she was vulnerable and needed someone."

I nodded and leaned against the tree. "Yes. She even ran into my arms and cried. I . . ." I sighed again and shook my head. "I really want her. I want to have Emilie in my arms."

"And you will, Master." Jade turned to that beast of hers. "Myth, you know the plan. Correct?"

Myth nodded. "Yes, Mother." he waked off towards Emilie's room.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

"Where are you going?" I asked Sebastian as he walked over to the door.

"Remember the last time I allowed Bocchan to tuck himself in?" he asked with a smirk.

Sweatdrop. Ciel had scolded both of us, even though we had nothing to do with it, and told us to never bring up that embarrassing situation ever again.

"Right," I said slowly and nodded. I pulled the blanket over my head and coughed a few more times before drifting off to bed. I felt so drained.

My eyes flew open and I gasped. I sat up abruptly in bed, my mind thinking of only one thing as the sound of an alluring flute filled my room.

_Drew. _

My body began moving on its own, my mind thinking of only him. I don't know why, but I couldn't get Drew's image out of my head. I walked over to one of my windows and opened it. I stared out into the night air, dazed and disoriented.

"Drew?" I asked.

"My princess," someone chuckled.

I glanced over towards the lake and smiled in relief. Drew walked over to my window and extended his hand for me to take it.

"Shall we go?" he asked, blue eyes shining.

I grabbed his hand and climbed out the window. I stared up at Drew, my thoughts so hazy, except for the ones of him.

I leaned against his chest as his arms wrapped around me. I smiled.

"Milady!"

Drew growled. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Sebastian burst into my room. He began running towards the window when Drew grabbed me bridal style and jumped away.

"Milady!"

Drew chuckled and turned away. "I win, Demon! She's mine!"

Sebastian jumped out the window and tried to reach us, but Drew was faster than him.

"Milady! Milady!" Sebastian had stopped running after us.

I completely ignored his calls and stared up at Drew, my heart skipping a beat as he stared down at me.

"I love you," he whispered and continued to run.

"EMILIE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woah! 0.0 That scene with Sebastian and Emilie . . . I actually was drooling a bit as I wrote it. XD. I'm sorry for the lagging beginning. I know, I know. Anyways, please, can you all wish my brother a happy birthday? Pretty please! Thank you and thank you for reading. I love you all! I really do. Till next time.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	29. Murder Isn't Done Lightly

_**WOOH! Over 200 reviews. Thank you: Jaiixe, Kallissa, Yami Ryuu-chan, SmileYouLiveLonger, Daniella, animefreak653, Roseria Sylvester, anon, bored411, SeafoamMist, KuraiNezumichan, and SailorMewWinxGuardians for reviewing and EVERYONE for reading! Also, before I forget to mention, I have created a blog. The link is in my profile, updates for my stories will be posted there along with other things. Now, on with the tale!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: Murder Isn't Done Lightly<p>

(Ciel P. O. V)

"Kidnapped?" I barked and crossed my arms over my chest. It was already bad enough Sebastian had awoken me in the middle of the night, but now I hear Emilie has been kidnapped . . . AGAIN!

Sebastian nodded solemnly. I sucked my teeth and pointed to the closet.

"Get me dress and then tell the others what happened," I ordered. "We'll have to go immediately. Who knows what he is planning."

My butler placed a hand over his heart and bowed. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

I groaned and sat up slowly, my eyes still shut as I placed a hand on my throbbing head. "What the hell . . . Happened?" I finally opened my eyes and took in that I was not in Sarah's house any longer.

Oh yeah. That's right. I remember a little now.

"Drew."

I climbed out of the soft king-size bed and walked through the white carpet floor to the oak door that seemed to loom over me in the darkness. As if it were trying to intimidate me and make me turn around and not leave the room. But that was not going to work.

I placed my hand on the cold golden knob and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't move. I tried again, and again. I sighed angrily and shook the knob.

"Come on! He seriously locked me in?" Then again, he did it the first time too.

I groaned and stomped back over to the bed. I sat in the middle of the large square, Indian style. I glanced around the dark room, only the moon gave me light. There was a desk by the door I had tried to open. An ink bottle with a quill sat there with a pile of paper next to it, just like the last room Drew had locked me in. My eyes continued to wander over the bedchamber. There was a plasma TV right in front of the bed, hanging on the wall. A few inches away from the TV was a dark dresser, I think it was brown by the type of glow the moon gave it. It didn't seem to be pitch black. Speaking of the moon, the windows letting it in were all high up above. I couldn't escape out of them, Drew was really being cautious this time. I looked down from the ceiling and looked over at the third wall of the room. There was another door.

I climbed out of bed again to see what this door was. Most likely just a closet. I opened it and walked in. Yup, a walk-in closet. It was full of a whole bunch of dresses. Punk and Gothic Lolita dresses. I would be lying if I said I didn't like some of them. At least there was no pink.

I walked deeper into the closer and noticed another door on my left side. I opened it curiously and sighed.

"A bathroom," I groaned under my breathe. There went my plan. I was going to lie and say I had to use the bathroom so I could get out of here. Damn.

As I closed the bathroom door, I heard another door open. I gasped and glanced over my shoulder cautiously.

"Emilie?" a male voice asked carefully.

I glared over at the open closet door. I slowly left the closet and glared over at Drew. He was smiling at me. Smiling! This damn jerk!

"You kidnapped me again," I growled.

"I had to. That demon was keeping you prisoner," he said and closed the room door behind him. I stared at it, I wonder if their were guards outside of it, ready to grab me if I tried to escape.

I brought my attention back to Drew and crossed my arms angrily. "He wasn't keeping me prisoner!" I snapped.

Drew walked up to me, I had to crane my neck to look up at him. He was just as tall as Sebastian.

"You don't have to keep lying," Drew muttered and grabbed my chin between his thumb and index finger. I didn't stop glaring at him. Drew frowned, blue eyes full of sorrow. "Why do you stare at me with such hateful eyes, my beautiful flower?"

"Because I hate you!" I shouted and snatched my chin away from his grip. I stomped away, but then realized there was nowhere for me to go so I ended up stopping in the middle of the room and just standing there like an idiot.

I heard Drew sigh sadly. "Emilie, I don't understand," he said.

I glanced over my shoulder and stared at my kidnapper's back. "What's not to understand?" I hissed. I stared back ahead of me, my mind racing as I tried to think of a plan out of this place.

Without warning, I was pulled back into a warm embrace. Drew rested his face on my shoulder as he pinned my back to his chest.

"Let me go you scumbag!" I continued to shout.

That just made him hold me tighter. "You promised to love me."

"Huh?" I asked and stared at Drew's snow white hair. His bangs hid his eyes from my view.

"We made a promise, Emilie. When you were little, you promised to love me and only me. Don't you remember?"

The room fell into a deep silence. Drew let me go and turned me to face him. He grabbed my chin as he had done before and made me look up into his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered.

My eyes widened. I was crying? Drew wiped away my tears with his free hand and continued to stare down at me sadly.

"You remember, don't you? You remember our promise."

The bad thing was I did. I remembered it so clearly, as if I had just made it yesterday. The day Drew had once again saved me from all the bullies as they tried to cut my hair with scissors and spill paint over my white dress.

I remember him running into the room, his black cape covering him from everyone's view as he pulled me into his arms and scolded all the children before leaving the room with me still in his arms. I remember him taking off the hood of his cape to show me his smiling face. I remember I hugged him tightly around the neck, like I always did when he saved me.

That's when we made the promise.

"_Drew, promise you'll always take care of me! Don't ever leave my side!" _I had said frantically that day. I was so afraid of being left alone and getting hurt. I wanted Drew to protect me always.

"_I promise."_

"_And promise you'll always love me too!"_

"_Emilie?"_

"_That way I'll know for sure you'll never leave my side! And I'll love you back!" _What I hadn't told Drew then was that I was already in love with him. What I also hadn't told him, and I haven't even told Sebastian, is that Drew is my first love.

And I think . . .

A knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts. I glanced over my shoulder.

"Go!" Drew ordered in a stern tone.

"Master!" came Jade's frantic call. "The demon hounds have escaped from their cages again!"

"That doesn't concern me!" he snapped.

"They've smelled the Golden Flower."

I gasped softly and stared down at the floor.

"They're looking for her now," Jade continued. "They're using all their powers. The guards can't keep them at bay much longer! Master, they need your help!"

Drew sighed and stared down at me. "Get some rest. I'll come for you in the morning." he softly pressed his lips against mine, just a peck, and left the room. I listened as Drew locked the door and walked away with Jade, leaving me in silence.

I stood in the middle of the room, frozen. Completely and utterly frozen. Finally, my knees gave out under me and I fell to the ground.

Damn it. I feel so weak right now. I feel pathetic and weak! I let my wall down and showed my emotions! This is why I can never protect myself! This is why I always fail at defending myself! I'm too weak! My emotions are too strong! I'm just a damn damsel in distress who always get saved by a cocky prince. In the end, I'm a damned princess who will be put on a leash.

I shook my head and wiped away the last of my tears. No! I don't want to be that! No!

I looked around the room. I have to get out of here. On my _own_! No more relying.

My eyes landed on the dresser.

"That's it," I whispered.

* * *

><p>(Ciel P. O. V)<p>

"What do you mean?" Jonathan snapped angrily. "How could you let him take my sister?"

"Calm yourself!" I ordered loudly. "Do not underestimate Andrew."

"What is he anyways?" Romeo asked.

"An angel," Sebastian, Hannah, and myself all answered in unison.

"Of course," Jonathan growled. "When there's demons, there are angels."

"But he is not any ordinary angel," I said. "He is the only one of his kind, and is very powerful."

"What do you mean?" Romeo and Jonathan asked and glanced at me curiously.

I pointed to Sebastian. "Just ask him. He's run into Andrew many more time than me."

Sebastian nodded. I stared at him cautiously. He seemed dazed recently. As if his mind is somewhere else. Far away. Well, he needs to stop that stupidity right now! We will get nowhere if Sebastian is too distracted by Emilie's well being.

"Andrew is an angel of destruction," Sebastian finally answered.

"Damn," Romeo muttered. "I've heard of him before then."

"Same here," Jonathan grumbled. "My dad told me about him once. He's pretty damn strong, that's what my dad kept repeating."

Sebastian nodded. "Yes. But he is flawed."

"Flawed?" everyone asked, including myself. Sebastian had not mentioned to me any flaws.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

I groaned as I pushed the dresser just where I wanted it. Damn it. What was in this thing? Probably more dresses. Or maybe some more comfortable clothes instead.

As I reached my mark, I took a step back to make sure I was absolutely right about this. Good. I was. I took a few more steps back and sighed.

"I can do this," I whispered and ran forward as fast as I could. I jumped and climbed onto the tall dresser. I reached for the very bottom of the window hovering above my head. Tied to my waist using a simple hair ribbon was the heavy comb I would use to break the window.

I grabbed the window edges barely with my fingers and began struggling to pull myself up so I would be closer. Ugh! Moments like this made me wish I had worked harder in gym. Already being skinny is not an excuse to skip at all!

I finally got onto the windowsill and yelped as I almost fell back. Fortunately, I caught my balance just in time. I sighed with pure relief and stared out the window. My eyes widened as I stared out at the chaos outside.

A few bushes and some trees had been set ablaze. People hurried to set the fires out. For once, I didn't see anyone wearing a gold cloak, but I did see their symbol of loyalty to the cult here and there. I continued to stare out and that's when I saw it.

A large black dog, ten times bigger than Romeo's wolf size, stood far off. It's red eyes landed on me and it howled up to the moon before running towards the building. People shouted louder as they gave orders to stop the beast before he reached the house.

But no one could stop the beast and his head crashed through the window I was on. I screamed as I was practically thrown off the window. I landed on the other side of the room, shards of glass were all around me.

I stared up at the black dog, his head the only thing that made it through the window. He was growling and barking, slobber running out of his mouth. His teeth were so sharp and his eyes piercing as they looked at me with hunger.

"Damn," I muttered. I had nothing in this room to help me. Sebastian had told me about demon hounds and how they could turn into humans, so I knew this mutt would soon do that and get into the room. I was finished if I didn't think of something.

The stupid mutt must have read my mind because in the next moment, a man was jumping in from the window and the demon hound was gone.

The man had longish black hair that hung around his face wildly as his red eyes glared at me. He growled and lunged for me.

"Stay away!" I screamed and placed my hand out in front of me.

A bright light suddenly appeared from my hand and the man was flung back against the other wall as if someone powerful had thrown him.

I stared in shock. My power came out again. I smiled to myself. That's right! If I just learn to use my powers, well, if I can discover what my powers are first and then learn how to use them, I can save myself and stop relying on other.

As I was relishing in my thoughts, the demon had gotten back on his feet and was running towards me again.

"Crap. I don't think my power will work for a second time!" without thinking, I grabbed the metal brush on my waist and threw it at the mutt.

It hit him directly on the forehead and he recoiled and whimpered, patting where I hit him softly as blood began to trickle down his face.

I jumped to my feet and ran into the closet. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Like that's going to do anything! Come on, Emilie! How do I make my powers awaken?

_Say the spell. _Alina's voice chimed in my thoughts.

"Alina!" I said happily. "You know? What spell? Tell me, hurry!"

_Of course. All you must say is "Aurea testa explosione"._

"Latin?" I whispered just as the beast began throwing himself at the door. He was going to break it open soon.

"Here I go," I said shakily. I really hope this works.

The door shattered, I placed my hands in front of me quickly and shouted.

"Aurea testa explosione!"

Small golden shards appeared around the demon dog and began piercing into him. I cringed and looked away. I felt the blood fall onto me, but didn't bother looking at what I had just done. In fact, I felt afraid of what I had just done.

"Emilie!" Drew's voice called and I heard the footsteps stop in front of the bathroom entrance.

I heard a female gasp, Jade was here too.

"Emilie, you did this?" Drew asked.

What exactly did I do? I opened my eyes slowly, my curiosity getting the best of me. I stared at the horrific sight.

"I did that?" I whispered.

"Her powers are awakening," Jade whispered.

I looked up at her and noticed Myth by her side. Drew ran into the room and placed his black cloak over me. He cupped my face in his hands and forced me to look away from my murder, but my eyes kept looking towards the mangled body on the bathroom floor.

"Emilie, look at me," Drew whispered.

I reluctantly did.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded slowly.

"She's a mess," Jade said and placed her cloak over the body. "Master, you two go. Myth and I shall handle this mess here while you get her cleaned up."

Drew nodded and picked me up bridal style. My eyes stared down at the floor, I couldn't look away from what I had done. Even if Jade had covered him, I could still see. The image was clear in my mind. So much blood, so mangled and sliced up.

"Stop looking at that," Drew muttered and walked out of the bathroom.

I stared down at my hands, they had specks of blood on them too. So did my nightgown.

"Damn it. I should have never left you alone, Emilie."

I wasn't even listening. My mind was too far away. I had killed someone. Even if that someone was a demon hound. I murdered them!

_Isn't that what you wanted? _Alina asked.

No. I wanted to wound him! Not kill him!

_It will not be the last person you kill, I'm afraid._

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"Emilie?" Drew asked me. "Who are you talking to?"

I shook my head. "No one. No one at all."

* * *

><p>(Ciel P. O. V)<p>

"I'll stay behind," Jonathan said.

"What if they ask for Emilie?" Romeo asked.

Hannah raised her hand and smirked. "I can change my appearance to resemble the Golden Flower. Do not worry."

"I see," I said. "Alright. So be it."

Romeo, Sebastian, and I all left the mansion.

"Where would he be?" Romeo asked.

"There is an abandoned mansion close by. He has most likely taken up shelter there," Sebastian informed.

"Alright. Let us hurry," I said. "Time is of the essence."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woah. I kind of like this chapter. Anyways, sorry it's so short and sorry about the sappy moment with Emilie and Drew, but I kind of had to put it there of course. Anyways, more drama in the next chapter and don't forget to check out my blog when you get a chance. Till next time!<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_

_**P. S. Oh and thank you everyone who said happy birthday to Shadow. He loved it and I'm grateful for what you all did. Even if it was only a few words. The fact that you said it is enough for me and him ^^**_


	30. Damn It All!

_**Thank you: Yami Ryuu-chan, bored411, Kallissa, Sparkly Butlerz, SeafoamMist, Hope Diamond, SailorMewWinxGuardians, and Yamiroo Alice for reviewing and everyone for reading!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: Damn It All!<p>

(Emilie P. O. V)

"Ow! Let go of my wrist, Jade!" I ordered as the red head pulled me along the hallway, leading me towards who knows where. I was all calm after a crazy night, and then she drags me out of bed (literally) and here I am now.

"No," she said. "We're in a hurry! Master wishes to see you now!"

"But I'm still in my nightgown!"

"Doesn't matter," she said simply and slowed to a normal pace walk as we approached two large double doors.

"What room is this?" I asked as Jade knocked on the door loudly three times.

She shushed me, her sapphire eyes menacing. "Be patient."

I huffed. "Whatever." She was the one who pulled me out of bed, not letting me get dressed, and I have to be patient. Yeah, whatever.

The door opened slowly, I glanced at who was opening the door and saw two petite females in gold cloaks. One held each door and motioned Jade and I in.

"Lazy much," I whispered under my breathe. Couldn't Drew himself have opened the door?

I glanced around the large, empty room. There was no furniture, painting, statues, or anything of the sort that littered the rest of the castle. Instead there was just the Dutch floors and a large window which made up the roof. It looked as if this room could be used as a small ballroom or something.

"There he is," Jade said, sounding as if she were being inspired and put under a trance at the same time. I followed her gaze towards another door.

We walked up to the second door, this time Jade opened it with a key she had tied around her neck. After unlocking the door, she turned to me and placed the key in my hand bitterly.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked.

"Because Master wishes that you hold the key to his bedchamber now."

"Bedchamber?" I asked. Why the hell are we here of all places?

Jade walked beside me as we entered another large room, this one full of beautiful Gothic style furniture and windows. At the far side of the room was a small crater in the wall made for the bed that occupied it. Lying on the large canopy bed quietly was Drew.

Jade curtsied and motioned to me. "I have brought her, Master."

Drew glanced over at the two of us, his eyes a little foggy with sleep. He smiled tenderly at me and extended his hand for me to take.

Reluctantly, I stepped forward and grabbed his hand and was quickly pulled onto the bed, on top of Drew. He chuckled and hugged me tightly to his chest.

"I shall go," Jade said, sounding slightly sad. I heard the door close and began to squirm in his grip.

Drew's grip on me tightened slightly. "Jade has feelings I can not return."

"She likes you?" I muttered as I laid above him. My face is burning . . .and I feel really warm. I can hear Drew's heartbeat. It's slow, a normal pace.

Drew didn't answer my question. I lifted myself up a bit a stared down at the white haired man. His eyes were closed, his face peaceful. He had fallen back to sleep. I stared down at him sadly before climbing off of him and resting by his side.

* * *

><p>(Jonathan P. O. V)<p>

"Come on, Hannah," I said impatiently as I waited outside her room.

"One moment Danna-sama. There we go."

I glanced at the room door as it opened and . . . Hannah?

"Is my disguise flawless?" my demon asked. She looked exactly like Emilie. The dark brown hair, the gold eyes, the height. Everything was perfect.

"How . . . ?" I was speechless. I didn't think the disguise would be that good. But there was one problem. I pointed to what Hannah was wearing. "Emilie would never wear that."

"Hmm?" she blinked and looked down at her leather mini skirt, black-tee, fishnet stockings, and black pumps. "Why not? She looks rather cute in these kinds of clothes."

I turned Hannah around and pushed her back into the room. "Change."

She sighed. "As you wish Danna-sama."

* * *

><p>(Ciel P. O. V)<p>

"She isn't here," Romeo sighed.

I nodded.

"It seems I was wrong," Sebastian said, sounding bitter since he had to admit that.

"But if she is not in this mansion, where could she be? He could not have gotten very far," I pointed out.

"He is a powerful angel. He can go to China and back before tea, Bocchan."

I groaned. "Wonderful."

"Isn't there anyway we can find Emilie?" Romeo asked, sounding desperate.

"Maybe there is," Sebastian mused. "The idea has just occurred to me, but there is a slim possibility it will work."

"Does not matter!" I barked. "We must try anything and everything!"

Sebastian smirked and placed a hand over his heart. "As you wish, my lord."

"Where are we gonna go?" Romeo asked, preparing to turn into his wolf form.

"We must find Jasper," Sebastian answered.

"Why him?" I asked and crossed my arms over my chest.

"He is a Golden Flower, Bocchan. So he may just be able to lead us to Emilie."

"That is true. Since they are both Golden Flowers, they must be connected in some way."

Sebastian nodded. "Exactly."

"Alright then," I said. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

"Why do you treat her like such a princess," Jade sighed as she stood in the doorframe to Drew's room. He had just woken up a few minutes ago and still looked tired to me. But of course he didn't want to admit it.

Drew stroked my cheek, smiling at me, but when he turned to face Jade his smile had changed into a death glare. "She is my princess, Jade!" he snapped. "And I will not take kindly to your attitude towards her! Understand?"

I pushed Drew's hand away and stared down at my lap as I was doing. "Don't yell at her," I muttered so only Drew could hear me. He turned his blue eyes towards me. "It's fine for her to be angry, I did take you away from her."

The room was silent as my words sunk in. Jade obviously didn't hear me, she was just waiting for Drew to say something.

"Jade," he said.

"Yes, Master?"

"Leave us for a moment. Get Emilie a dress from her room."

"As you wish." Jade left once more, I watched her go and saw the tear run down her cheek as she did. Why do I cause pain?

Drew turned back to me and cupped my face in his hands. He made me look at him. "Are you alright, Princess?" he chuckled, but the frown quickly returned. "You haven't tried to escape or anything since last night."

I pulled my face out of his grip. "I don't feel so well. You kidnapped me while I was sick." Not a total lie, I mean, I am sick. Not as sick as before, but still sick.

"Is it because of that, or because you remembered?"

Maybe both. I wasn't sure. It's true, ever since I remembered the promise, I haven't been the same. I feel distant, like I'm not me. Maybe it also has to do with the murder I committed last night. I still feel terrible about it. I feel disgusting.

Drew sighed and rose to his feet. He extended his hand towards me, I took it just like the last time. He kissed the back of my hand and then my lips.

"Stop," I whispered, but he kissed me again, harder this time. "Drew, stop."

Drew grabbed both my wrists and pinned me to his bed as he lay above me. Our breathing grew rigid as he continued to kiss me. What's worse is that I was enjoying it, especially when he began stroking my tongue with his. A small moan escaped my lips and Drew began kissing me deeper.

_Now you must make a decision when the time comes. _Alina said in my thoughts, but I could hardly hear her. Her voice seemed so distant.

Our lips finally parted and our eyes locked. I glared up at Drew.

"Never do that again!" I said, my voice layered with acid.

He just smiled down at me. "I like this Emilie better."

"Huh?"

Drew trailed his lips along my jaw and neck like Sebastian would do. I wiggled under him, trying to make him go away.

"Stop!" I hissed.

"Why do you fight me, when you yourself know you have feelings for me?"

"No I don't! That was before! I was young and naïve."

Drew's grip on my wrists tightened. I winced.

"That hurts, Drew."

"Naïve?" he whispered. "Does that mean I am a stupid choice? Are you saying a _filthy demon _is better than me?"

"Don't talk about Sebastian like that!"

"Why do you love him anyways! He's just going to devour you in the end! He doesn't care for you, Emilie! You are just food to him!"

"That's not true," I whispered, my body shaking with anger. "Sebastian does care about me." my voice began to rise more and more with each word I spoke as I grew more angry. "He does care! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T!"

Drew stared down at me, his eyes glaring at me. "What are you saying? I love you more than him! I would never take your soul! Yet he will!"

I began moving like crazy, trying to break out of Drew's grip. He let go of my wrist on purpose and I crawled out from under him. I began throwing anything I could grab at Drew. Unfortunately, it was only pillows.

"Idiot! I hate you! You don't understand! This is why I will never love you! You don't understand! You'll never understand you damn sadist!"

Drew just took every hit and hurtful sentence without a word. When I ran out of pillows and words to say, he grabbed my chin harshly. I took in a sharp breathe and winced as he brought our faces close together.

"Listen closely, Princess," he said in a dark tone, yet still warm. "I will _never _allow that _damn disgusting demon _to have you. You are _mine _and _mine alone_. Understand?"

I brought my hand up and swiftly slapped Drew across the face. He quickly let me go and I pulled back once more.

"Burn in hell," I hissed, but my voice shook.

Drew climbed out of bed and headed towards his closet. "That's why I was born," he muttered.

"Huh?"

He ignored me and headed to the bathroom. I gritted my teeth together, glaring at the door he had just closed behind him. This time I grabbed a metal hairbrush from the mirror by the bed and threw it at the door. It slammed against the wood with a loud thumping noise that echoed throughout the whole room.

"I HATE YOU!"

* * *

><p>(Ciel P. O. V)<p>

"Emilie was kidnapped?" Jasper said, clearly shocked. "W-who could have kidnapped her?"

"The angel of destruction," I answered. "His name is Andrew and it seems he is quite infatuated with Emilie."

"O-okay. But how can I help?" the nervous boy said and fidgeted with his fingers.

"You are both Golden Flowers," Sebastian said as he stood next to me. "Perhaps you can sense her whereabouts and tell us."

"But, you're her demon. Shouldn't you be able to sense her too?"

"It seems Andrew has encased Emilie's aura in a barrier," I answered, telling him what Sebastian had told me. "Making her whereabouts to us unknown. But maybe you can still find her. Now, will you help us?"

Jasper nodded and rose to his feet. "Yeah. Just tell me what I should do."

"Excellent," I said and glanced over at Romeo. Strange. Why is he staring at Jasper cautiously? Shapeshifters are so odd.

I shrugged and shook my head. It's none of my concern.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

Drew had made Jade send me to my room after I had changed into the dress she had brought me. It was a strapless gown with a slightly poofy silk skirt that opened in the front to reveal my legs. It was a dark gray with white trimming.

I sat in the middle of my room, trying to see what other powers I had. I placed my hands in front of one another and began turning them left and right, as if I were molding the air into a sphere. Maybe something will happen.

My hands began to get warmer and warmer. At first I thought it was nothing, but then a small sphere of light appeared. As I moved my hands more and more, the sphere grew bigger and bigger.

"I'm doing it," I said in complete shock. Now, what exactly was I doing?

I stopped my hand movements and the sphere exploded into a whole bunch of light sparkles.

"And I lost it," I groaned and sighed. I tried doing it again but nothing came out this time. Great. My powers are bipolar like me.

_Are you truly bipolar, or just an emotional girl?_

"Eh?" I glanced up and saw a monochrome figure before me. It was a girl, like always. Her dark hair was placed into a side braid and she was wearing a very worn out maid outfit and bonnet. Her skin was also dark, but lighter than her hair. Most likely it was a milk chocolate brown hue.

"Who are you?" I asked the female before me. "One of Alina's friends?"

She smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you, Girlie. My name is Rayne."

"Rain?"

"R-A-Y-N-E. Anyways, yeah. I do know Alina. I suppose you can say she and I are really close friends."

"Um . . . Okay. And why are you here? Unless you're here to help me escape I'm not in the mood."

"Hmph! Rude much. I'm suppose to be the outspoken one out here."

"Well too bad."

Rayne puffed out her cheeks before letting it all out in one whoosh of air. "Anyways, it seems you finally gettin off that lazy butt of yours and practicing those powers."

I nodded, trying to bring the sphere back. "Yeah. So?"

"Well, you said you wanted help escaping right?"

I nodded again. "Is there a spell that will help me out?"

"That shiny ball you made can help," Rayne said and pointed at my hands, but there was nothing in them this time. I just couldn't bring the ball back. "That attack is called Goddess's Light. It can blind your opponents and open all things locked around you in the same instant. Ain't that grand?"

"What? Really?" I gasped and stared at my hands. "So I can get out easily if I just learn how to bring it back. But wait . . ." I stared up at Rayne. "How do you know this."

"Alina told me," she giggled. Her image slowly began to waver and fade away. "Oops. I spent too much time dilly-dallying. Damn. Oh well. I helped a bit. See ya later, Girly."

"My name's Emilie!" I scolded as Rayne disappeared completely out of sight.

I sighed and went back to work at making the sphere return. I giggled happily as I worked. If I managed to escape Sebastian would see just how capable I am at doing things myself. I'll no longer be a Damsel-In-Distress.

The sphere slowly began to appear in my hands again. I sighed with relief and happiness. Yes, now, if I can just make it a little bigger.

"Emilie."

I gasped and the sphere dispersed once more. "N-no," I whimpered as the door to my room opened.

This time, instead of Jade standing there like usual, it was Myth. He bowed his head to me and looked back up. "You are wanted in the drawing room."

I shook my head. "Tell Drew he can stick it! I'm not some dog he can just call on whenever!"

Myth sighed and shook his blonde head. He walked over to me, the whole time I just glared at him. All of a sudden, I was thrown over his shoulder like a rag doll and being carried out my room.

"Let me go! Damn it! Let me go!" I snapped as I punched Myth's back and kicked my feet.

The guy just sighed and shook his head.

"Let me go! I command it!" Oh great, Emilie. Suddenly you're the queen, right? This guy isn't Sebastian. He doesn't have to listen to you. Crap!

I heard a door open and I was quickly placed back on the floor. Before I could even look around, I turned on my heels and made a run for it, but Myth grabbed me just in time and pushed me back into the room.

"Damn," I growled and looked over my shoulder, into the room.

Drew was sitting on a very comfortable wooden chair, his blue eyes half open and his head resting on his fist. He looked really bored as he stared at me. What the heck happened to the guy that was enthusiastic every time I arrived? Oh, heh, yeah. Almost forgot about that little argument. Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll kick me out. One can only hope.

Jade stood slightly behind Drew's chair, her blue eyes glaring at me.

"What?" I asked, still pissed.

Drew sighed and motioned for Jade and Myth to leave. Oh great. More alone time.

After the two left Drew continued to stare down at me with that bored expression. I stared back in anger and curiosity.

Finally, the long and irritating silence was broken. But by a very surprising sentence.

"Marry me, Emilie."

_EHH?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: So? What do ya think?<strong>_

_**Shadow: What? Another cliff! Onee-chan!**_

_**Me: -sweat drop- Uh . . . But it builds more suspense. . . -laughs nervously-**_

_**Shadow: -slams book on my head- Shadow Chop!**_

_**Me: -Whining- Ow! That really hurt!**_

_**-Me whining in background-**_

_**Shadow: -in foreground- Yo. Sorry for Onee-chan and her damn cliff hangers. Anyways, thank you for the birthday praises. Sorry I'm late, I was busy playing Call Of Duty and other stuff . So . . . Yeah . . . Please leave a review, check out Onee-chan's blog, and I will see you all next time.**_

_**Me: Shadow no BAKA! (Shadow's an idiot)**_

_**~Alice And Shadow Michaelis**_


	31. Sick

_**Thank you SailorMewWinxGuardians, bored411, KuraiNezumichan, animefreak653, anon, SeafoamMist, choco-chan143, Kc Michaelis, Sparkly Butlerz, GraveDecision, and Yami Ryuu-chan for reviewing and everyone for reading! My 15 birthday is in four days and I'm so happy! I got a Hatsune Miku Pullip doll for my birthday! I'm so, so happy! But, bleh, my mom says I can't take it out the box (damn it) I don't even want to play with it. I just want to put it on the stand. Sheesh.. Anyways, enough ramblings, on with the tale!**_

_**Graphic Language Warning**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 31: Sick<p>

(Ciel P. O. V)

"H-how should I start?" Jasper asked.

Sebastian handed Jasper Emilie's favorite scarf. "Try and track her down using this," he said casually. "Anything a person touches consumes a piece of their energy. Of course, over time the energy fades away."

"But since that is Emilie's favorite scarf, and she wears it a lot when it is cold, her energy stays longer and brighter," I finished. "Just focus on her energy and you may be able to find her."

Jasper nodded and gripped the purple scarf tight in his hand. He closed his eyes, truly concentrating on the piece of fabric that held the last thing to tracking down Emilie.

The blonde suddenly gasped and looked up at us with his gold eyes wide. "I found her," he said happily, but then his face fell. "But she's not in this dimension."

"Not in this dimension?" Romeo was absolutely shocked by this new piece of information, as was I.

Sebastian, on the other hand, did not seem fazed. "Of course," he said and cupped his chin in his hand. "I should have thought of that possibility. Such a powerful angel would have his own dimension."

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

"NO!" I shouted and jumped to my feet. "NO, NO, NO!"

Drew didn't seem fazed. He continued to stare at me with those dull eyes that sent shivers down my spine. Why was he staring at me like that? It was really creeping me out.

"He won't be allowed to have you," he said menacingly, but still kept his calm appearance. "That fucking demon will never lay his lips on you again."

I felt my eyes water and began blinking furiously to keep my tears at bay. I rose to my feet and approached Drew so that I was close enough to slap him. The snapping noise echoed across the room as Drew's face turned to the side and his cheek grew red.

"A child is truly blind until the day they finally grow up," I said with acid and walked out the room, slamming the door behind me.

I began running down the halls, happy that there were no guards by the doors to grab me. I have no idea where I was going, all I knew is that I wanted to get out of this place.

NOW!

I ran to a random door and swung it open, revealing a large garden full of black and dark purple roses. I walked into the garden and hid behind one of the bushes. I would wonder about the colors of the flowers, but I've witnessed to much weird crap to care.

"Sebastian," I whispered and curled into a ball.

I need to start practicing my powers. I have to, or I'll never get out of here and I'll end up having to marry that damn motherfu-

"He is hurt! Someone, anyone! Where is Miss Jade? It is happening again! Miss Jade! Miss Jade!"

"Huh?" I glanced over to the door I had closed. A girl was screaming, her voice becoming distant before coming close again. She must be running up and down the halls. I shrugged and looked back down at the dirt and grass.

"I wonder how hard he's looking?" I wondered aloud. Is Ciel helping him? I know Romeo and Jonathan must be worried. I wonder if they think I'm dead. I hope not.

"Where is that retched girl!" Jade's voice shrieked from outside the garden walls.

Crap, she's looking for me! I curled into a smaller ball, trying to blend in with the bushes around me. Then again, there's no way she'll come looking in here first. I mean, this place is huge. I could be in the south wing for all she knows.

"Find her! Quickly!"

I heard people agree with Jade and suddenly, the garden door was swung open. I covered my mouth and moved back into the bushes more. Men in gold cloaks walked around, talking amongst one another about me.

"What a disrespectful girl. I heard the maids talking about what a foul tongue she has!" one man shouted.

"Same here. She apparently had an argument with Master," a second man said. "Why does he keep her around anyways? She's no good."

Hmph! You try being good after being kidnapped and forced to do whatever you're told, just like some stupid dog.

As the man came closer to where I was, I squeezed my eyes shut and wished I could just become invisible. Please let that be one of my secret powers! Invisibility, activate!

. . .

. . .

. . .

"There she is!"

I screamed and jumped to my feet. I left the garden and began running down the hall.

"WE'VE FOUND HER! HURRY, CATCH HER!"

"Crap!" I panted as I ran and glanced over my shoulder quickly. "So much for being invisible!"

I turned a corner and came face to face with about five cult members in gold cloaks. I yelped again and turned back around, going down the other way. Great! Now I have _seven _people after me!

"I hate running!" I shouted and continued to move quickly through the halls. I opened some random door and entered what looked like a small parlor. I ran to the piano in the room and hid between it and the bookshelf. It was at an angle to the door that I would not be seen.

I heard the cult members run past the room and sighed with relief. They didn't come in. Good. I waited a few more minutes, when no one came in and I didn't hear anyone outside the room, I crawled out from my spot and walked towards the door.

Wait, no. That's a dumb idea. I'm safe where I am, I should just stare here for the night. I grabbed the piano bench and propped it up against the door, under the doorknob so no one would be able to come in. Then I sat on the sofa and tried to bring back that golden light.

Before I could even start my plan, a loud, piercing, _agonizing _yell filled the air around me. I covered my ears, just the sound sent chills down my spine and frightened me. The yell stopped for a brief moment before starting over again.

"W-what . . . Who is that?" I asked and glanced towards the door, my hands still to my ears. It was a male voice, so could it be?

"EMILIE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Jade shouted. She's down the hall, I can hear her stomping towards here.

I ran back to my hiding spot and waited cautiously. If she manages to still open the door and sees that the bench was propped against it, she'll get really suspicious and look around. Maybe if I just say that spell Alina told m-

"No," I whispered and shook my head. "I won't do that again. I don't think I can stay sane after seeing that grotesque mess twice."

"EMILIE!" Jade continued to shriek, her footsteps stopping in front of the door.

"Keep walking, keep walking. Oh _please _keep walking," I whispered to myself, begging she wouldn't try to open the door.

The doorknob began to turn slowly. WHY DO I HAVE SUCH BAD LUCK?

Jade struggled to open the door, finally she got pissed and kicked it down. I cringed and stayed frozen in my spot.

"I know you're in here, you bitch."

Heh, really? I'm the bitch here? Ironic.

"Ha!"

I took in a sharp breathe as Jade pulled me out of my spot by my hair. She threw me to the ground and glared at me with those piercing blue eyes.

"After all he has done for you, this is how you repay him?" she hissed. "You deny his proposal, slap him, run off and hide, and now . . . Now."

I glared back at Jade. She kicked me hard in the gut, knocking the air out of me. It took me a moment to get my air back, I writhed in pain as I did.

I coughed, "And him," cough, "kidnapping me . . . Was good."

"Shut your mouth!" Jade aimed her foot at my gut again, but I grabbed her by her ankle before she could hit me and pulled her to the ground.

"I don't take orders from scumbags like you!" I shouted and punched her in the face. "You know nothing about me." another punch. "Yet you think you can judge me?" another punch, then another and another. "What about you? What about all the things you've done?"

I brought my fist down for another punch when Jade grabbed it quickly in her hand, blocking my attack. I was so shocked. Her face . . . She was perfectly fine. It was as if I had never hit her.

Jade began to chuckle and I winced as my hand began to get numb and cold. I gasped as ice began to encase it, along with my arm. I fell back, getting my hand out of Jade's grip.

"What did you do to me?"

"Be quiet," she said and stood up, brushing off her pants. "Just be glad Master adores you, or I would have already made you into an ice sculpture."

"Fuck you," I hissed.

Jade smirked and snapped her fingers, making the ice shatter and bringing me back my warm arm.

"Now," she continued. "Just because Master does not want me hurting you does not mean I wouldn't encase you in ice, bring you to him, and then take you out. In fact, that would make my job _much _easier."

I didn't say a word as she spoke or when she paused. I had nothing to say to such a vile women.

"Will you come peacefully now or not?" Jade asked in a mocking tone.

I got to my feet. "Why? What does he want now?"

That gut-wrenching yell from earlier echoed through the halls again. Jade winced and pointed out to the hall, her eyes suddenly feeling with tears.

"Master!" she said frantically.

"That's Drew shouting?" so my hunch was right. "What's wrong with him?"

"Go!" Jade shouted and grabbed my wrist, pulling me out the room with her and down the hall towards Drew's room. As we entered the large room that came before Drew's room, I took notice of the many people in gold cloaks. The room was full of them whispering in worried tones before going silent and glaring at me as I passed with Jade.

We walked into Drew's room and the shouts continued, only louder this time since the man they came from was laid before me on his bed. Drew's whole body was wrenching insanely as he tried to fight back whatever pain he was feeling. He had broken out into a sweat and he looked so pale.

"What's wrong with him?" I whispered, too afraid to go close to him. To touch him.

But Jade wanted me by his side. She pushed me towards the bed and kept wiping at the tears she was shedding.

"Master is sick!" she blurted out. "Do something!"

"What can I do?" I asked.

"I don't know! You're the Golden Flower!"

Drew began shouting in agonizing pain once more. I couldn't stand it, but what could I do? I haven't dealt with this before. I'm completely clueless, but Jade wants me to do something.

Drew opened his eyes slightly and stared up at me through the pain. "E-Emilie," he panted and groaned through gritted teeth as the pain came back.

I shook my head slowly. "I . . . I don't know . . ."

"HURRY UP AND DO SOMETHING!" Jade screamed.

"What?" I demanded. "I can barely let out my powers! How can I do something if I don't understand what's going o-" I stopped abruptly and stared down at my wrist.

Drew had grabbed it, but his grip was so weak that he was barely holding on. He pulled me closer towards him, then with one strong pull, pulled me on top of him like he had done earlier this morning. Our lips met and Drew's body instantly grew calmer. His breathing began to grow evenly again and his strength was coming back slowly. He held me tighter and pressed our lips harder together. The room was completely silent as Drew kissed me.

_Crap. Not again. _I thought as I began to fall into the kiss. Why does this keep happening? I hate this guy, I don't love him anymore, yet I keep . . .

Our lips parted and Drew hid my face between his shoulder and neck.

"Master," Jade whimpered.

Drew held me close and rested his head on mine. "Don't leave my side again," he whispered to me.

I'm so confused. One moment he's all loving to me, and the next he's a completely jerk. Now he's nice again. And why was he in so much pain?

"Jade," Drew said. "Bring me some water."

"Yes. Right away." Jade ran out the room and closed the door. I listened to all the people outside, all chatting in happy tones, but they still seemed worried.

Drew sat up, making me do the same since I was still above him. He cupped my cheek in his hand and smiled. "You want to know what just happened, don't you?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Drew's smile turned sad and he kissed me briefly. "I'm dying," he said.

"What?" I gasped.

He nodded and placed one hand over my eyes. I heard Drew groan in pain slightly before he took his hand away from my eyes.

I placed my hand over my mouth. "Oh my God," I whispered.

Drew's . . . wings. They must have been the typical angel wings in the past, but now they were withering, barely nothing but bones. Yellowish brown feathers clung to the remainder of his wings, which wasn't much. I was afraid to touch them, they looked so frail.

Drew kissed me again and rested his head on my shoulder. "She cursed me."

"Who's she?" I asked.

"Your real mother."

"My real mother?" I slightly shouted and moved away from Drew a little. "What do you mean, my _real _mother?"

Drew looked at me and sighed. "You mean Jade has not told you yet?"

"Told me what? Drew, answer me! What do you mean my real mother?" I demanded. "You mean the women with the short black hair?"

He nodded. "Her name was Natalie. Just like your true father, she was a vampire hunter, which means she knew a few spells. Even some that affected angels."

I have a name. Natalie. So that women is my mother. "So I was kidnapped?" I asked, thinking back to the dream I had a few months ago. "And my mother was killed?"

Drew nodded. "It wasn't suppose to happen that way. You were never even supposed to be kidnapped. I had your adoptive mother watch over you since I couldn't get close to Natalie without her sensing me close by. But your adoptive mother began to grow attached to you . . . And you know the rest."

My body was frozen. I felt like a statue as my mind raced to link everything together. My real mother was a vampire hunter. The women I thought was my mother kidnapped me and killed my mother. I've been living a lie all these years. My grandparents aren't really my grandparents. My parents aren't really my parents. Jonathan isn't my brother, same with Marcus. Cruella was never my sister. Everything in my life has been a big lie. I can't believe this.

I shook my head. I should have known. I mean, I'm so different from everyone. I barely look like my parents or anyone else in my so called family.

"What about that curse?" I asked, trying to get my mind off of the other things.

"The day before you were taken, I wanted to see you myself. When I did, Natalie caught me and put this curse on me. Now I'm slowly dying. Usually I'm fine, but I relapse from time to time. Natalie made it that my insides would eat away at themselves, but there is a cure."

"Let me guess," I said. "Me."

Drew nodded. "One of the Golden Flower's abilities is heal any illness. When we kissed, you were healing me, which is why I am okay right now."

"But you aren't fully cured," I pointed out.

"Yes. For that to happen, you must give me something else."

"What?"

Drew kissed me again and ran his fingers down my back. "Let me make love to you," he whispered.

W-w-w-w-WHAT? I pulled away from Drew, my face on fire. "What? W-why?"

"That's the cure," he said and chuckled. "Believe it or not, but that is how a Golden Flower truly heals someone."

I was speechless. I was dumbfounded and couldn't think of anything to say. I-I mean . . . I . . . he . . .

Drew grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. "Marry me, Emilie, so that I may show you just how much I love you."

I pulled my hand away and climbed out of the bed. Jade entered the room and handed Drew the cup of water. She also seemed to have something important to say by the look on her face.

"Master," she began and sent me a mocking look. Huh?

"What is it, Jade?" Drew asked, sounding non-interested.

"Two demons and a shape shifter have entered our territory."

My blood ran cold. Ciel, Romeo . . . Sebastian!

"Oh?" Drew asked and raised one eyebrow. "Is that so? Well then," he smirked. "Give them our warmest welcome."

"Of course," Jade said.

"Wait!" I called and blocked the door from Jade. "Don't you dare touch them!"

Drew got out of bed and grabbed my arm. He began pulling me away from the door. I fought against his grip angrily.

"Let me go!" I shouted and tried to stay in my place, but Drew was too strong.

Jade left the room, a damn smirk still on her face.

"Let me go, Drew!" I continued to argue. Sebastian was here. He found me! But he was in danger now himself. "I won't let you hurt them!"

"Stop worrying about trash, Emilie," Drew yelled back at me.

"They aren't trash!"

"He just wants to use you!"

"AND SO DO YOU!" I snapped. "You just want me to cure you!"

Drew glared down at me. "You think I want to use you? Emilie, I have loved you even before I was cursed!"

"Liar!" I shouted and continued to struggle. I had to get out of here. Sebastian!

* * *

><p>(Sebastian P. O. V)<p>

Finally, the damn angel's dimension. I cracked my knuckles, I will make him suffer for taking my mistress from me. I will make sure just blinking causes him much pain.

_Sebastian!_

I glanced around the area and chuckled. I can hear her thoughts, she is near me.

"Where do we begin looking?" Bocchan asked and glared around the area.

"I can find her from here on out," I said.

"Welcome, filthy beasts," a female voice, I knew all too well, chuckled. I turned my angry gaze towards the voice. Jade stared down at us from her position on the top of the mansion.

"You," Romeo growled.

Jade just giggled. "Master wishes that I give you all the proper welcome." she lunged towards us, about to attack.

I quickly grabbed Bocchan and jumped out of the way. The ground around Jade instantly turned to ice, making the young master very surprised.

"W-what is she?" he asked.

"An ice nymph," I answered.

Jade giggled. "You know me so well, Sebastian Michaelis. Too bad we can't learn more from each other anymore." she ran towards me this time, ignoring Romeo, Jasper, and Bocchan.

I pulled down the bottom of my black gloves with my teeth and smirked. "Too bad, indeed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ugh! I keep doing all these cliffhangers, but I don't want to make things go too fast. Okay, now this chapter seems very confusing to me, so if it does to you, just ask me a question and I will try to explain as best as I can because I may not have done a good job explaining things. Anyways, thanks for reading, please review, and I'll see you all next time!<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	32. Just Watch Me

_**Thank you: Little A, Neko13Kuran, MaxxZen, SeafoamMist, Yami Ryuu-chan, bored411, animefreak653, Kallissa, SailorMewWinxGuardians, d.s, and AnimeOutcast001 for reviewing and everyone for reading! You guys are all awesome! Seriously. Now, some serious drama and shocking things happen in this chapter, now, time to find out what it is.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 32: Just Watch Me<p>

(Emilie P. O. V)

"LET ME GO!" I screamed and continued to fight against Drew's grip. How long had we been fighting now? It felt like hours, seriously. Unfortunately, Drew didn't seem to be getting tired, nope, the exact opposite actually; he was getting stronger

"Emilie, stop this. Its better if he dies!" Drew yelled for the millionth time.

"Screw you! Why don't you just hurry up and die already?" I shot back. "I'd be much happier if you died instead of Sebastian!"

"You don't mean that!" Drew yelled, his voice suddenly quivering. "You love me, Emilie! Me!"

I'm really getting tired of this. Sebastian! Please tell me you're still alive! _Please_!

Drew turned me towards him and crushed his lips to mine. He held me close to him, tighter than he ever has before, and kissed me roughly. My body stopped fighting, and my lips were moving with Drew's. Damn it. Why does this always happen? I hate Drew, I know I do, I have to, but why do I love every kiss he gives me. Or, how about the way he's always so sweet to me, even when he's angry there is some kind of sweetness in him. No. I have to hate him! I have to!

I pushed Drew away suddenly and ran out the room.

"Emilie!" I heard his shout behind me and kept running. Where would Jade be fighting Sebastian and the others?

The floor under my feet shook, making me collapse to the ground. I looked up and glared. "This way." I ran towards the sound of destruction and ducked as a piece of ice shattered through one of the windows. I jumped back to my feet and ran out of the mansion.

"Sebastian!"

* * *

><p>(Sebastian P. O. V)<p>

"Idiotic, _filthy_, DEMONS!" Jade shouted as more shards of ice came hurdling my face. I merely smirked and stepped out of the way.

"You finally decided to show your true form," I said mockingly, taking in her now icy blue, long, wavy hair and silver eyes. Her canine teeth had sharpened slightly and her nails had grown long and turned baby blue.

"SHUT UP AND DIE!"

I chuckled and jumped onto each ice shard, getting closer and closer to her as I did. "Is that any way to treat a guest?"

I quickly kicked the ice nymph in her gut, causing her to skid back and slam against a marble pillar. She gasped and fell to her knees.

"So weak," I said distastefully and fixed my gloves. "Now, are you ready to meet your end?"

Jade smirked and glanced up at me. "Yeah right." pieces of ice began to pierce through the ground beneath me. I quickly jumped out of the way as Jade rose to her feet and began to laugh. "Don't forget about your dear master!" she said mockingly.

I turned and glanced over at the young master, "Bocchan!" I shouted as ice figures began to emerge and lunge for him and Romeo.

"Do not worry about me!" he snapped. "Just kill the damn women already, that is an order!"

I turned back to Jade. "Yes, my lord."

Jade continued to laugh. "I wasn't talking about him."

"What?" Romeo, Bocchan, and I asked in unison.

"Sebastian!" a female voice called through all the commotion.

"No," I growled and turned towards the female cry just as Emilie emerged from the other side of the mansion. "Milady!" I shouted towards her. "Go back!"

She stopped in her tracks and stared at me, confused and frightened.

Jade laughed and created five large ice figures, and made them surround Emilie. One quickly grabbed her from behind.

"She is the biggest idiot of all," Jade mocked and walked over to the trapped Emilie. "First, she falls for a _disgusting _demon who wants nothing but her soul, then she denies Master's proposal and love, now she interrupts a fight without even thinking about how she can be used against her own side." The nymph chuckled and slapped Emilie.

"Fuck . . . You . . . Jade," Emilie hissed and glared at her as she struggled to get out of the grip of the ice warriors.

"Now, now," Jade continued to mock and turned to me. I glared at her, my feelings to kill her growing stronger with each second. She grabbed Emilie's chin and made her look at me. "It isn't lady like to use that kind of language in front of our guests, Emilie. Apologize."

Emilie remained silent, but her golden eyes were apologetic as she stared at me. Apologetic and frightened. She's always been afraid, no matter how strong she may seem.

"How dare you touch, milady," I said in a dark tone. "Especially with those filthy hands of yours." I took a step forward and Jade smirked.

She suddenly gripped Emilie's neck tightly and wagged her free hand's index finger. "Ah, ah, ah. Any closer and I will snap her neck like a twig."

"Don't listen to her . . . Sebastian," Emilie struggled to say. "Drew won't . . . allow it."

Jade sighed and released her neck. "You're right. But, I can torture you. I'm pretty sure the demon won't like that either."

Emilie smirked. "Torture me, eh? How? You're going to freeze me again? I can deal with that."

Curse that girl's big mouth.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

"Torture me, eh?" I asked and smirked at Jade. I could hardly believe it was her by the way she looked, but the attitude gave it away. "How? You're going to freeze me again? I can deal with that."

I suddenly got this really hot, yet piercing cold, sensation in my torso, close to where my heart was. I winced as the pain became stronger and stronger until I screamed. She was freezing me, but from the inside out.

Me and my big mouth!

"Emilie!" Sebastian shouted.

I winced and bit down on my bottom lip, trying not to scream again. I can do this. I can take this pain. She won't win. Sebastian will beat Jade!

The pain was growing unbearable, even though I didn't want to, tears began to roll down my cheeks as my heart began to slow down.

"I thought you couldn't kill me!" I gasped sharply and bit my lip quickly to hold in the scream.

"Even if I stop your heart," Jade said and looked at her nails. "I can bring it back. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I've tortured many in the past."

It hurts! It hurts! My body . . . I can't . . . It's so cold, but burning at the same time. Frost bite really hurts.

_Emilie, you must calm down. _I heard Alina's voice. Calm down? That was easy for her to say! She wasn't the one in pain!

I screamed, unable to keep it in any longer. My blood was slowing down in my veins, I could feel it.

"Well, what will you do, Demon?" Jade asked Sebastian.

"Sebastian, hurry up and kill her!" I heard Ciel shout.

_Say the spell I taught you! _Alina said frantically.

_No! _I thought back. _I can't. I can't see that again!_

_You must or you will die! Stop being so idiotic, Emilie!_

_I can't! _I screamed again, my last scream as my lungs froze and I couldn't breathe. My heart continued to slow. . .

_Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . . . . . Thump . . . . . ._

"Surrender, Demons," Jade laughed. "Surrender and I will set her free from her torture."

I shook my head, telling Sebastian not to. Like I said, she can't kill me. She can't!

_But if they kill her while you are frozen, Emilie, no one will be able to bring you back! _came Segumi's voice.

_Jade is the only one who knows how to unfreeze ya, Girly! _Rayne, she was there too. Wherever the hell "there" was.

_So you mean to tell me, either they surrender, or I stay frozen forever? _I asked.

All three girls agreed.

Damn it.

Sebastian took another step forward, and that's all I saw as my vision became blurry and my whole body shut down.

* * *

><p>"How <em>dare <em>you use her in such a way!" a slap. "You know you are forbidden to harm her in _any _way!" another slap.

"B-But Master! I fulfilled your wish! The demons and shape shifter have been captured."

A third slap.

"I don't care! Never use Emilie as bait! _Ever_! Understand?"

"Y-yes, Master."

I groaned, why does everyone have to be so loud while I'm sleeping? Sheesh. Can't a girl rest peacefully? I turned onto my side and pulled the blanket over my head. The room instantly grew quiet.

Wait a second!

My eyes snapped open and I sat up. "I can move!" I gasped and started patting myself everywhere. I'm not cold anymore. I feel warm and fine.

"Emilie!" arms were suddenly wrapped around my shoulders as I was pulled into a warm embrace. "Thank goodness you are alright."

I stared past Drew and looked over at Jade as she stood by the door, clutching her bruised cheek and crying silently. I almost felt sorry for her.

Almost.

Drew pulled away and smiled down at me. "Do you feel cold anywhere?"

I shook my head and glared up at him. "Where's Sebastian, Ciel, and Romeo?"

"Do not think about such garbage," Drew said and stroked my cheek. My body temperature must be lower than normal because his hand feels really warm. "You are still cold." My guess was right.

I pushed Drew's hand away and asked again, a fear rising in me. What if they were dead? "Where are they?"

Drew sighed and shook his head. He ran a hand through his white hair in slight frustration. "They are in the dungeon."

I climbed out of bed and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Drew asked. Jade didn't even move as I walked past her.

"I'm going to set them free," I said simply and opened the door.

I heard him chuckle behind me. "You can try, but you won't succeed."

I glared over my shoulder back at him. "Watch me." As I left the room, a thought came to me and instantly I felt glum and stupid.

I have no idea how to get to the dungeon.

DAMN IT ALL!

I began wandering the mansion, trying to find some sign or something that would help me find the dungeon. I'm actually amazed Drew is letting me walk away looking for it. He must feel very confident that I either won't find it, or, if I do, I won't be able to set the guys free. Well, just watch me do both!

I began walking towards a dark and murky side of the castle. Good, the dungeon door must be around here somewhere.

I found a random door with dried blood stains on it, and opened it. Just a hunch, but I'm pretty sure where there's blood, there's a dungeon.

I walked down the cold steps, into the damp and dark place bellow. There were torching lining the wall, but still the place was dark. It was as if the evilness in this area was just too powerful for light to break through.

I walked to the last step and glanced around.

"Sebastian? Ciel? Romeo?"

"Milady," a voice said, just as two voices rang, "Emilie!"

I sighed with relief. They were still alive. I walked down the dungeon hall and first came to Romeo's cell. I walked over to the bars and bent down to see my friend. He was leaning against the cold, stone walls in nothing but basketball shorts. His face was tired and weak.

"Romeo?" I asked. "Are you okay?" I reached through the bars and stroked his cheek. His skin was cold and clammy.

He nodded weakly. "This place . . . It just makes me sick. They lined my cell with silver powder, not enough to kill me, but enough to make me want to puke."

I narrowed my gaze. "Damn it, Drew," I whispered under my breathe and pulled my hand away from Romeo. I rose to my feet and looked around. The next person I found was Ciel.

Ciel looked just as weak as Romeo. I rested my hand on top of his head. "What did they do to you?" I asked him.

"Holy water," he said simply. "It is also causing me to feel ill."

I sighed and stroked Ciel's cheek, just as I had to Romeo earlier. He closed his eyes and pointed to the right, towards the area I had yet to walk to.

"Sebastian," Ciel panted slightly. "Is in the last cell in here. He . . . Is being guarded the most."

I nodded, a determined look on my face. "Don't worry, I'm going to get all three of you out."

Ciel shook his head. "It is not as easy . . . As just finding a key and unlocking . . . The cells."

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly feeling dumb because that was my exact plan.

Ciel opened his one visible sapphire eye and reached out towards me, but just as his hand reached the point of the bars, he was electrified. Ciel quickly pulled back and gave me that 'see-what-I-mean?' look.

"Damn it. So I'm guessing what's lining the cells isn't just making you weaker, but also creating a barrier so you can't escape. Right?"

Ciel nodded and motioned for me to go. "Sebastian really wants to see you."

I nodded and walked down the rest of the hall. It actually shocked me to see that all the rest of the cells were empty. Why wasn't Sebastian placed in one of these? Why all the way in the end?

As I reached the end, I suddenly knew why. Unlike the others, Sebastian was also chained to a wall. Olive tree leaves were placed around his neck like a collar, his wrists were encased in silver cuffs which connected to the chains that were stuck in the wall. The bars to his cell seemed to have something greasy on them, olive oil most likely. The edges of the cell were wet, holy water. Whatever else was done, it wasn't visible to me.

"Sebastian," I said softly.

The demon looked up at me, he was the most tired looking out of the three. I bent down by his cell, like I had done to the others, but unlike the others, I couldn't touch him. He was too far away for me to touch.

"I'm sorry," I sighed.

"For what?"

"For being stupid and getting into the battle."

Sebastian smirked. "Yes, that was stupid."

I huffed. I was kind of hoping he would try and say it wasn't my fault. I sighed. Then again, why would I want him to lie?

"How bad are you feeling?" I asked, wishing so much to be able to touch him. I really hated this. I really hated Drew.

"I have had better days."

"Stop being so modest."

I heard him chuckle, but it was faint and weak. "I just wish you were closer," Sebastian said. "Seeing all the way over there, and me unable to touch you greatly bothers me."

I smiled sadly. "Same here." I glanced around, there was no one guarding. I guess the spells used were enough to keep the prisoners secured.

I sighed and stood up, I gripped the greasy bars and stared at the demon I had become to love. Just like Alina. Just like Segumi. Just like Rayne.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes . . . Emilie?"

My heart skipped a beat as he said my real name, but I ignored it, and opened my mouth to say my question, but I decided against it and shook my head.

"Never mind."

Sebastian nodded and looked up at me. He smiled, a genuine smile, not his trademark smirk. "I am glad you are safe."

"But you're not," I said and turned away from the cell. I began walking back to the stairs. Maybe I could find something to unlock the cells. If I couldn't take Sebastian out, I would at least be by his side.

"As the Golden Flower," I whispered. "Just being next to him will make him feel better. Just like with Drew."

As I returned back to the mansion, a man in a golden cloak walked up to me and bowed.

"You are wanted."

I sighed. "Again?"

The man nodded. I took notice of his hunch back and wrinkled hands. An old man. It disgusted me. How long has this man been a part of this cult? Half his life, maybe more? It sickened me. All these people, worshiping an evil man.

Yet . . .

"Thanks for telling me," I said and walked past the elderly man. I walked towards my room and decided to change. I'm not sure how long I've been unconscious, but something in me tell me a day.

I took a quick shower and put on a new dress. This on had straps that criss-crossed and tied into a bow at the back of my neck where the Faustus sign was. The rest of the sapphire dress was simple and clung to the upper portion of my body while gently changing into a ruffled blue skirt. My fingers gently brushed the back of my neck as I thought of Sebastian and the others.

I had to get them out of there. I just had to.

I grabbed some black ballet flats and left my room. I walked over to Drew's study, and opened the door. He was in there, but it looked like he was going to leave soon.

"Emilie," he murmured and smirked. "Did you find them?"

I glared at him. "As a matter of fact, I did. And you know what? I'm going to set them free. Just you wait and see."

Drew chuckled and walked over to me. He stroked my cheek softly as he continued to smirk. "I shall be here watching then."

He didn't think I could do this. He didn't think I would get them out. Idiot. He obviously doesn't know how determined I can become. Especially when I know a spell that can help me.

Drew kissed my forehead and walked past me. "I have some people to see," he said. "I'll be back later. Until then, please stay out of trouble."

Right. I'm the one he should be telling that too. Cough, Jade, cough cough. Sheesh.

I crossed my arms and glared at Drew. "Whatever."

He smiled and kissed me again, this time on my lips quickly. I wiped them as Drew walked away, so he didn't see me do that. When I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, I walked out the room and began wandering the mansion. Pacing helped me think, and I really needed to do that right now if I wanted to figure out a way to get Sebastian, Ciel, and Romeo free. I could try using the spell Rayne told me about again. Goddess' Light. Maybe it can also break the barrier.

As I was walking, I approached a pair of double doors. Usually, I wouldn't have even paid attention to the doors, since this mansion is full of large double doors, but these were different. Instead of the usual oak double doors with a normal golden doorknob, these were a black metal with gold trimming and a large golden knocker.

Of course, my curiosity got the best of me and I tried to open the door.

"Don't go in there!"

I jumped and looked over my shoulder. Jade was running towards me, oh great. She got in front of me and stood between me and the door.

"Why not? It can't be as bad as what I've already seen," I said.

She shook her head quickly, her hair now back to it's normal blood red color. "Drew has forbidden _everyone _from going into this room. Even you."

I raised an eyebrow. What she just said made me even more curious. What could Drew be hiding that's so secretive, he wouldn't even show me? I have got to find out eventually.

I turned away. "Fine. I have more important things to deal with anyways."

"You mean the demons and shape shifter?" Jade asked, sounding as if she already knew.

"Yeah," I answered.

"You aren't going to free them. Even if you manage to unlock the cells, the barrier will keep them in."

"And if I find a way to break the barrier?" I asked without glancing back at Jade.

"You won't. That's the thing. Those three will stay there until they are weak enough, then Master will kill each of them with his own hands."

I bit my bottom lip to hold in the words I wanted to say. I left Jade to her cynical ways and went back to my room to start practicing the spell.

I would get them out. Just watch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Drama, drama, and drama. I bet no one saw this coming. X3 Anyways, not much for me to write here. Please review and look forward to the next chapter.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	33. Repeat

_**Ugh! Sorry I didn't update last week, took me a while to get an idea. Anyways, thank you: littleone199, Jaiixe, Hope Diamond, Yami Ryuu-chan, , Little A, animefreak653, SeafoamMist, bored411, d. s, and SailorMewWinxGuardians for reviewing and everyone for reading! I will try my best and keep this story awesome!**_

_**Warning: Slight racism in the beginning**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 33: Repeat<p>

"_How dare you talk back to me?" there was a slap and then a girl screamed. I heard her body land on the floor hard and glanced up from my position behind an oak tree. I had no idea how I got here, I must be dreaming again. Everything is in monochrome, so that would make the most sense. _

"_When I tell you to do something, you do it! Do you understand me you little ni-"_

"_STOP IT!"_

_I stood up and glanced towards the loud noises. I glanced at the cotton fields outstretched before me and saw a tall man in colonial style clothing glaring down at the crumpled girl. My mind registered who the girl was immediately._

"_Rayne!" I gasped._

_The man had a long whip in one hand and raised it above his head, ready to strike Rayne._

"_No!" I shouted and began running towards her, hoping to stop the man from hitting her._

_When I was a few feet away he was already bringing the whip down. I winced and shouted again, I wouldn't make it in time._

"_Come now, sir. That is no way to treat a lady."_

_I gasped and stopped running. Rayne was quivering on the ground as she stared up at the man who saved her with teary eyes. I stared at him too, I wasn't surprised at who it was._

_Sebastian held the whip firmly in his hand as he stood in front of Rayne. He was also dressed in colonial clothes, the black hat and all. His hair was much longer than it was now. It was just above his elbows and was put into a long black braid._

"_She is a disobedient slave! A disgusting being!" the man sneered._

_I glared at him, so did Sebastian. "She is as normal as you. A human being."_

"_Her kind isn't human. They're a different species entirely!"_

_This guy is a different species entirely. Scumbag. I hope he's burning in Hell right now. He deserves it. I continued to glare at the man as Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out a plump leather bag. Instead of handing it at the man, he threw it in disgust. _

"_What's this?" the man asked and opened the bag. He pulled out a few gold coins and my mind registered what was happening. Sebastian was buying Rayne! .I glanced at Rayne. She still looked scared. That's right. She doesn't know Sebastian yet. She must think he just wants to hurt her too, even though he just saved her. _

_Sebastian, without saying anything to the man, turned towards Rayne and extended his hand kindly to her. "Shall we go?"_

_Rayne just lay there and quiver. She shook her head and glared slightly, but you could still see the fear. "I'm not just some object you can buy!" she snapped. "I'm human, just like you and that man over there!"_

"_Why you!" the man growled. I ignored the piece of trash that should be boiled in oil for all eternity, and continued to stare at Rayne and Sebastian._

"_I know that," Sebastian murmured. "You aren't an object. Come with me, and a promise you'll never have to live like this again."_

"_Promises are just words," Rayne whimpered, but she seemed to be coming along. _

"_Would you rather stay here?" _

"_It will be the same thing." Rayne was now on her knees, tears falling to the ground in front of her as she cried. "It will be."_

_The man stomped away, leaving Rayne and Sebastian alone. I continued to watch closely. _

_All of a sudden, everything around me began to change. Suddenly, I was in a large home. I glanced around curiously. "Where am I now?"_

"_Thomas! I don't like them there dresses!" _

_I looked over at a door. That was Rayne's voice. I walked into the room and saw the bodacious girl sitting on a couch, her arms crossed and her lips in a scowl. She was looking at Sebastian. Did she call him Thomas? I see, so that's the name he's going by here._

_Sebastian sighed and put the dress he was holding down. "You are very stubborn," he chuckled and sat next to her._

"_They're not my style is all," she said and glanced over at Sebastian, a smile playing on her lips._

_Sebastian chuckled again and cupped the side of Rayne's face before he leaned down to kiss her. At that moment I had to look away. I shouldn't even feel hurt, I mean, I know he liked her at some point. Obviously, Rayne told me herself. He even liked Segumi and Alina. I know this already, so why does it still hurt to see him being affectionate with them? Ugh! I hate the way love makes me feel._

_Everything around me changed again, turning into black. I sighed. _

"_Who's coming to see me now?" I asked and crossed my arms. Someone always came to talk to me when things faded to black._

_I heard Rayne laugh and then she appeared in front of me. "Are you psychic or something."_

_I smiled, unable to be mad at Rayne. So what if she kissed him? I shouldn't dwell on the past. I really shouldn't._

"_Sorry you had to see the beginning," Rayne said and smiled sadly._

"_I can't believe how cruel people were in the past," I said and approached her._

_She nodded. "That wasn't the worst of it. My friends went through worse, and my family was killed when I was a child. I was actually one of the 'lucky' ones I guess you could say."_

_I sighed. "So, I have a question."_

"_Go ahead."_

"_Why am I being shown this? I mean, I was shown Sebastian with Alina. I was shown Sebastian with Segumi. Now I was shown Sebastian with you. How come?"_

"_Ooh~" Rayne said slowly. "Can't answer that one. Sorry."_

"_How come?"_

_She shrugged. "Just can't. But you'll find out later."_

"_No fair!" I said. Great, now I sound like a child._

"_So fair!" Rayne said, sounding like a kid herself. We stared each other off, but we couldn't keep a straight face long and started laughing._

"_Alright," Rayne giggled. "Time for you to wake up."_

"_What?" I muttered. "I don't want to! I hate that place."_

"_But you have to save the man you love," she pointed out. "Thomas needs you."_

_I nodded. "You're right."_

"_Till next time, Girly."_

"_Emilie!"_

"_Whatever," she laughed. I smiled, already feeling myself starting to wake up._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and stared at the room I was in. I sighed. I miss my home. I really do.<p>

I climbed out of bed and walked over to the mirror where I instantly began working on that spell. I can do it, I can do it, I can do it.

The golden orb began to appear in my hands, I smiled. Come on, come on. The orb grew into the size of a soccer before dispersing.

"No," I whined. But, I suddenly heard all the locks in the room click, unlocking. I gasped and stared at my reflection in pure shock. "Did I . . . ?" I ran over to my door and opened it, it was unlocked! I ran over to the bed and pulled out the journal under my pillow. The lock on it was unlocked too.

I shouted happily and pumped my fist into the air. "I did it!"

I finally managed to do it, now I wonder if I can do it again. I bet I can. But that isn't the only thing that needs to be done. There's also the spells put on the cells. Drew had already told me that it wasn't as easy as wiping the holy water, silver powder, or olive oil away. No. He said there was still more.

"I'll still get them out," I huffed and grabbed a random dress and put it on. I left my room and went towards that strange door I had seen yesterday.

I stood before the charcoal door and just stared, and stared, and stared. I really wanted to know what was in there. Something in me says I _need _to know. I _have _to know.

I brought my hands close together and began creating the orb so I could unlock this door. I know Drew won't let me in, even Jade hasn't been in there, so this is my only option. The orb grew and grew in my hands until finally-

_Click_

I smiled and began pushing on the large double doors. I groaned as I struggled to move them; they were so heavy. Extremely heavy. They began moving in little by little, with each inch moved it got easier to push the doors open.

"Emilie! Princess, where are you?"

I gasped and glanced over my shoulder as Drew's voice echoed through the halls. He came into view and instantly saw me, his sapphire eyes growing wide in horror.

"Emilie! Don't!" he shouted and began running towards me.

I looked in front of me and ran into the dark room.

"EMILIE!"

As I stepped foot into the room, all the torches suddenly lit up and I could make out the things around me. I ran deeper into the room and looked around desperately before Drew pulled me out. I froze in the center and stared up at the stain glass window.

In one window, a pretty girl with long, blonde curls. She was smiling and holding what looked like a jewelry chest in her hands as she sat on her knees. There was a white frilly bonnet on her head. Next to that window was another female, but this one had short black hair with bangs. She was in a pretty purple and pink kimono and was holding a golden harp in her hands as she seemed to be getting ready to dance. To the other side of the image of the blonde women was a third girl. She had a darker complexion then the other two and had long brown hair put into a side braid. It spilled over her left shoulder beautifully as she smiled cheerfully and hugged a mirror in her arms.

Alina.

Segumi.

Rayne.

I was too shocked to speak, but not by the images that portrayed the girls I knew. No, not that. It was their eyes. All of their eyes!

"They're gold," I said, my voice quivering.

"Emilie!" Drew grabbed my shoulder and forcefully turned me to face him. He slammed his hands on both my shoulders and shook me once. "Why did you come in here?" he demanded. "Didn't Jade tell you everyone is forbidden from this room?" Drew snapped.

I stared up at him, my eyes wide. "They're all Golden Flowers," I muttered. Now it made sense! That's why they're coming to me! That's why I keep seeing glimpses of their lives! That's why every time I saw them, it was in monochrome. They were hiding the truth from me until now!

Drew's grip on my shoulder tightened to the point that it hurt. I winced and began to squirm in his grip.

"That hurts!" I said. "Let me go!"

"Why did you come in here?" Drew continued to shout and hold me tightly. "Why?"

"Let me go! Let me go!"

Drew chuckled and turned me again towards the windows. He went back to holding my shoulders as he spoke in a low, sorrowful tone, "Look at them. All of them. Each beautiful women."

I stared at the windows again as the sun from outside shined on them, making them sparkle. I just couldn't believe. Undertaker had said I . . . He said . . .

"I thought I was the only one," I whispered.

Drew began to chuckle before it turned into a full out laugh. He let me go and walked in front of me. I watched him go. Drew stood under all three windows and raised his hands into the air.

"Alina, Segumi, and Rayne are you, Emilie." he said and turned towards me, grinning. "All of them are you, and you are them."

"What?" I whispered.

Drew chuckled and walked back up to me. He cupped my face in both his hands and brought his face close to mine. "Reincarnation," he whispered. "Alina was first, then Segumi, then Rayne, and now . . ." he trailed off and kissed me softly.

I pushed Drew away and began screaming at him, I don't know why, but I just did. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN REINCARNATION?" a stupid question to ask, I knew what he meant, but I was in denial I guess. I don't know why I was so shocked. I mean . . . I . . . I don't know.

Drew just watched me sadly and smiled tenderly. "So many years, Emilie," he said. "I have loved you for so many years. Ever since I saw you when you were Alina. Ever since that day, I couldn't get you out of my head. But the _damn _demon kept getting in the way and killing you before I could have you!"

"Killing me?" I asked before glaring at him. "SHUT UP! SEBASTIAN WOULD NEVER KILL ME!"

"But he did," Drew whispered. "Three times. He never took your soul, that is how you continued to come back. But now he will take you away from me forever and I don't want that!" he said desperately. "I can't lose you again, Emilie! I love you!"

Drew wrapped both arms around me and pulled me tightly to his chest. My whole body was shaking, so was Drew's. But he was shaking from silent tears, I had a different reason.

_He's lying. Sebastian . . . No. Sebastian would never do that! He . . . He . . . _

My head began to spin over and over again until I just couldn't take it anymore and I passed out from all the shock.

And while I lay unconscious, no one came and spoke to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I bet you guys are mad at me. First I make you guys wait two weeks, now I give you all a short chapter. Gomenasai! But I wanted to put the shocker out there. Actually, someone had already made a guess about this, but I didn't want to say anything yet. But did I shock anyone else? I bet I did. And I think this chapter is very well written. But I did feel uncomfortable writing the beginning. I swear, people were awful back then. Do you know there was even a scientist who thought Africans were a completely different species? Completely idiotic. Makes you want to slap them doesn't it? Grr! Anyways, please review and look forward to the next chapter. I promise it won't be short -_-;;.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	34. Goddess

_**Let's get on with that damn cliffhanger I left you all on. Thank you: Hope Diamond, Jaiixe, SeafoamMist, Little A, SailorMewWinxGuardians, bored411, DarkDHeritage, SexyTurtle75, Sarah, SuperYuuki, and KuraiNezumichan for reviewing and everyone for reading! On with the tale!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 34: Goddess<p>

_I feel sick. I feel like I'm going to throw up. I feel nauseas. The room is spinning even though I'm not moving. _

I opened my eyes again and stared up at my room ceiling. I closed my eyes again, hoping to get the dizziness to finally go away. I hated this feeling. I placed a hand gently on my forehead and sighed.

"Drew's lying," I murmured. "He has to be. I mean . . . I believe him about the reincarnation, that would make sense, but about Sebastian . . . No. It can't be true. Impossible." As I spoke to myself my heart suddenly slammed and I gasped loudly.

My body jolted upright in bed and I glanced around the room as I panted for air and clutched my silk nightgown that was the color of snow.

"What was that?" I whispered and gasped again when my heart slammed for a second time. It hurts. What the hell is this? Am I dying? A heart attack maybe?

My room door suddenly opened and I winced as I glanced over at who it was. I was greeted by a lanky blonde boy I had just begun to know.

"J-Jasper?" I stuttered as my heart slammed for a third time. I groaned and fell back onto my bed.

"Emilie?" he asked frantically and ran over to me. "Emilie! Are you okay?"

"How are you here?" I said through tightly clenched teeth.

"I came with Sebastian and the others. When that weird ice girl arrived, I hid."

I rolled onto my stomach and took in deep breathes. What was happening to me?

"Emilie, what's going on?"

"M-my heart," I stuttered and it crashed again. "It hurts!"

"Come on," Jasper said and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Let's get Sebastian and the others and get out of this dimension."

"Dimension?" I asked before slamming my upper teeth onto my bottom lip as my heart continued to throb. Why is this happening? It's scaring me!

"You don't know?" Jasper asked and began helping me off to bed and towards the door. "You're in a completely different dimension. One that Drew created."

I shook my head, my face becoming cold and clammy. Jasper reached for the black cloak draped over the chair of my vanity and wrapped it around me. That's when someone screamed loudly from down the hall, causing both of our bodies to jolt in shock.

"What was that?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head. "Let's just g-g-ah!" I shouted and clenched my chest harder. Damn it, damn it, damn it!

"Where is the Golden Flower?" I heard Jade shout.

"Hurry, Jasper. They're looking for me!" By that scream earlier, Drew must be in pain again. I wonder if that's linked to why I'm in pain. Could what he have be contagious? No. Spells aren't contagious. Then why am I in so much pain?

Jasper nodded and picked me up bridal style, but it looked like he was struggling a bit. I mean, he's so thin after all, no wonder. I didn't even fight with him, I was in too much pain.

He ran out the room and down the hall. "The dungeons this way, right?" he asked.

I nodded, a tear running down my cheek. It hurts so much. Why won't my heart just hurry up and stop? If this is a sign of me dying, why won't it happen already? I don't want to keep going on with this pain!

"Maybe Sebastian knows what's wrong," Jasper said as he ran. "Maybe he can help."

"He-he can hardly help h-himself," I pointed out.

This time the male Golden Flower remained silent. Wait. Jasper's a Golden Flower too. Does that me he's been reincarnated? Does he know about it? Do they talk to him like Alina and the others did with me?

Jasper shouted and jumped back, falling onto his backside. I glanced at what had caused him so much shock and noticed a large shard of ice sticking out of the ground. I sucked my teeth. Jade was behind us.

"Hand over Emilie," she said.

Jasper glared over his shoulder at her and got back to his feet. He began running again, going around the shard of ice. But more began to emerge from the ground, and Jasper was missing them barely. They were cutting him here and there, but he just kept going. Until-

Jasper fell forward and I fell out of his grip and skidded across the ground. Damn it, this is why I hate people holding me. I struggled to get up, but the pain in my chest made me collapse once more. I stared over at Jasper and noticed an ice cuff around one of his legs. That's what caused him to fall.

Jade approached, her black heels clacking against the floor as she walked past Jasper and towards me.

"I'll deal with you later," she said to him and stared down at me. "Master needs you."

I winced and grabbed her ankle, my hand quivering. Her sapphire eyes widened as she took in my pain -filled position. That just seemed to amuse her. She chuckled and quickly pulled me up to my feet.

"Come on. I'll see what's wrong with you later," she said and began pulling me towards Drew's room.

I kept falling to my knees and Jade cursed each time and yanked me back up so we wouldn't keep Drew waiting in pain for long. I heard the familiar shouts as we approached his room. When we entered, Drew was sitting on a chair, his skeleton-like wings exposed. No one else was in the room to see them, though.

"Master," Jade said and pushed me towards him. I fell onto his lap and he quickly wrapped his arms around me. "She is also in pain."

Drew panted and stared down at me. "Princess?" he asked.

My breathing was beginning to even out and my heart wasn't in pain anymore. Why did it stop? Why did it even start in the first place?

When I didn't answer Drew leaned down and kissed me. He sighed and forced his tongue into my mouth. I opened my eyes and stared at his disgusting wings. To my little shock, they were beginning to straighten themselves out and heal. No feathers appeared, no, only the skeletal frame was fixed. I knew something like this would happen. I'm the Golden Flower after all. I have the power to heal.

Our lips pulled apart and Drew began stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. "My beautiful goddess," he murmured. I glanced over at where Jade was a moment ago, she was gone now.

She's going to put Jasper in the dungeon. No.

I wanted to run down to the dungeon, but I suddenly felt really weak. I didn't even feel like lifting a finger. I was just so tired all of a sudden. It must have been caused by the pain from earlier.

"Emilie?" Drew asked.

I felt my head droop. When I closed my eyes, these flashing images suddenly came to me. One of them being Marcus. I gasped, my eyes fluttering open once more. Why did I just see my little brother?

"Emilie?" Drew asked again and nuzzled his face into the crook of my shoulder. "Are you not feeling well? Is it because of the shock of finding out your past lives?"

I shook my head weakly, my head dropping again. I feel like some kind of doll, just sitting hear numb and drooping. Drew leaned me against his chest and began kissing me again. My eyes closed once more, but this time I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's his name, Mommy?" a six year old me asked as my fake mother cradled a blue bundle in her arms. I got on my tiptoes to see the light little baby inside.<em>

"_Marcus Roze," she whispered since Marcus was sleeping._

_I looked up at my fake father who was standing behind me. "Since I'm older, does that mean I have to protect him?"_

_His brown eyes were full of joy as he smiled down at me. "Yes. You are his big sister."_

_I nodded and put on a stern look as I stood in front of my fake parents. I puffed my chest out and slammed the side of my fist on my chest. "Okay! From now on, Emilie Maria Roze will watch over her brother! I will be his knight!"_

_Both adults laughed and my fake father ruffled my hair. "That a girl, _mi amore_." _

_I smiled and ran to Marcus. I kissed his forehead and whispered down at the sleeping infant. "I'll protect you."_

_But I couldn't protect him. Marcus died because of me. Because I contracted Sebastian. Ciel killed him, and even though I've forgiven Ciel, I can't forgive myself for not saving him. I'm sorry Marcus. You depended on me. Me. Your big sister. _

_I'm sorry . . ._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," I whimpered as I lay now half asleep. Something warm pressed against my lips and I instantly knew it was Drew kissing me.<p>

I opened my eyes completely, no point in staying in a nightmare I know I can easily wake up from. I stared up into Drew's sapphire eyes as he smiled sweetly, his hand stroking my cheek. I looked around. I was still in his room, now lying on his bed as Drew lay next to me.

"You were having a nightmare," Drew said. "You kept tossing."

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, mostly to myself than Drew.

"Only an hour," he still answered and kissed my cheek. I leaned away from him, as I did, an idea came to me.

"Drew," I muttered.

"Yes?" he asked and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Alina," I murmured. "How did you meet her, well, me?" I asked.

His eyes suddenly took on a distant and sad look. I almost regretted asking, but I had to know about my past lives. It could help me discover what I am.

Drew leaned against the backboard of the canopy bed and sighed. "A simple walk," he began. "I had gone to the New World. Just to monitor how the humans worked there, that's all. I was just walking by the farmlands, watching the farmers at work."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback (Drew P. O. V) ~<strong>_

"_Father, is this what you want?" a voice spoke. I completely stopped in my tracks as I sensed something odd. A rare sensation that I had only read about._

_The sensation of a Golden Flower near by. _

_I saw you exit the small home in which you lived in and run over to your father. You were so beautiful, I just couldn't take my eyes off of you. Those long golden curls running down your back, those long black eyelashes and pretty smile, and those eyes. Golden Eyes no other person could possess._

_I just stood there like an idiot on the roadside and watched you as you smiled and spoke to your father. You noticed me quickly though, and instead of ignoring me like most people would do, you smiled. Just smiled._

_Just being polite? Yeah, I suppose that was just it. But it stole my heart quickly, and before I knew it, I was walking by your farm everyday._

_On the fifth day I walked by, you spoke to me._

"_Sir?" you asked._

_I glanced over at you. "Yes?" I asked, unable to hold back my smile._

"_You walk by here everyday, but I have never seen you around before. Do you live close by?" you asked and leaned against the white fence. It was the only thing separating you and I._

_I shook my head, being honest. "I do not."_

"_Oh? Then why do you always walk by? I admit, these farms are nothing pretty to look at."_

"_That is true. But it is not the farms I come to see."_

"_Is it a girl?" You asked in innocent curiosity. "A few farmers around here have about one or two daughters. All of them very beautiful in my opinion."_

"_Yes. A girl has caught my eye."_

_You smiled again and rested our head on your hand. I knew you were oblivious to the fact that the girl I was talking about was you. You were just so innocent and naïve. No, it isn't a bad thing. Well to me it isn't. Anyways._

"_Well, I wish you the best," you said, and that's when someone called your name._

"_Alina?"_

_You and I both turned to the voice, and I was instantly filled with fear. That damn demon had called you. But, at the time he was human. He called you and I watched your face light up in a way I wish you had shown me._

"_Zachery!" You giggled and ran to him, jumping into his arm. I hate the scene and wanted nothing more than to take you away from him, but I held it in and walked away._

_After that, I continued to walk by the farm and chat with you from time to time. But as more time passed, I noticed the demon around there more. And before I knew it, you were married to him and off. I hated it so much. A human had taken you away from me. A human who knew nothing about what you are._

_**~Flashback Ends~**_

* * *

><p>When Drew finished, the next question left my mouth. "What am I?"<p>

Drew looked down at me. "A Golden Flower of course."

"No," I said. "I mean . . . What am I? A vampire? A demon? An angel? What?"

He laughed. "I thought you would know by now."

I shook my head and Drew leaned in towards my face. I leaned away slightly.

"You, Emilie, are the Golden Flower. The Golden Flower is a Goddess."

"A goddess?"

He nodded. "Born from the drop of an angel, you are a goddess."

I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off when the room door swung open and Jade stepped in looking frantic and out of breathe.

"Jade?" Drew asked.

"They've escaped!" she shouted. "The demons and the shape shifter escaped!"

"What?" Drew shouted angrily while I smiled. Jasper did it! He somehow did it!

I jumped out of bed and quickly ran out the room.

"Emilie!" Drew shouted.

I ran down the hall, shouting, "Sebastian! Sebastian!"

I gasped as two warm arms wrapped around me from behind and pulled me back into someone's embrace. I sighed and rested against his chest.

"Shall we go, Milady?" Sebastian chuckled.

I glanced over my shoulder at him curiously. "You aren't going to fight Drew?"

He shook his head. "I am still a bit weak from the dungeon."

"But you'll be okay, right?"

"Of course. Now, let us go."

I nodded happily. "Right!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ending here. Pretty tired. Had a long, stressful, drama-filled day, but I got this chapter done! Everyone like? I don't really, but . . . Yeah. Anyways, review and please look forward to the next chapter!<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	35. Tears To Smiles

_**Yay! Past 300 reviews! I never thought that would happen. ^^ Thank you: littleone199, Sarah, VampireSiren, Yami Ryuu-chan, Jaiixe, Lady Death The Kid's (I very much enjoyed the spam mail X3), KuraiNezumichan, SeafoamMist, DarkDHeritage, bored411, OneHellOfAHouseMaid, and animefreak653 for reviewing and everyone for reading! Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 35: Tears To Smiles<p>

"Then, when you square root this, and then multiply . . ."

I zoned out and glanced out the window as the math teacher wrote away on the electronic board. After coming back home last night, Sebastian passed out. Everyone was so shocked, even Ciel, and that's never a good sign.

_Just let him rest. _Ciel had said, but even he looked a bit unsure. I mean, are demons suppose to pass out? I've never seen my demons do it before. It really worried me, but what could I do? Drew said I could heal, but how? Was it really as simple as just having me around? Just giving a kiss? I tried that, but Sebastian was still unconscious. What if my healing powers only work on angels?

I sighed and gnawed at my bottom lip.

"Miss Roze? Miss Roze, answer the question!"

I gasped and glanced up at the teacher. She glared back at me as I quickly grabbed my book and tried to figure out where the heck we were. Oh, I'm so screwed.

"Detention."

"Damn."

* * *

><p>"Still?" I whispered into my cellphone during detention. Not like the teacher cared. He was upset that he had to spend another hour at work watching over a bunch of 'delinquents' as he called us.<p>

"Yes," Ciel said on the other end.

"But, Ciel . . . That's not normal. Right?"

"He was weakened the most, Emilie. Just let him rest."

"But your kind don't rest! You guys are always fine, no matter what."

"True, but we were weakened by the holiest of items. Even I still feel a bit queer."

"And Sebastian was weakened more than you, so he must feel worse."

"Exactly."

I sighed sadly. "Alright. I'll be home soon, detention's almost over."

"Can you not be good for one day, Emilie?" Ciel asked and hung up the phone before I could argue.

Stupid brat.

I put my cellphone into my backpack and listened to my I-pod for the remainder of my time, but not even the music could take my mind off of Sebastian. What if he wasn't alright? No. I shouldn't think like that. Stupid me.

I rested my head on my arms and closed my eyes. When I opened them, there was a minute left to my detention. I quickly got up and put my backpack on my back. Once the time came, I practically ran out the classroom with the other students and headed out to the parking lot.

Lulu was sitting by the fence, earplugs in her ears too. As I approached she glanced up at me curiously and smiled.

"Ready to go?" she giggled.

I smiled and nodded. "I need to get home fast."

"Yeah, about that," she said and stood up, dusting off her plaid skirt. "what's going on? You've seemed depressed all day Emmy."

"Emmy?" I chuckled as we began walking away from the school. "I haven't heard that name in a while."

"Since sixth grade. But I decided to bring it back, don't really know why," Lulu said with a shrug and began fixing her ponytail.

"Well, someone is really sick," I said.

"Who? Well, I mean, can you tell me?"

My cheeks started to burn as I thought about it. To me it was Sebastian, to Lulu it was my 'boyfriend'. Now that I think about it, I never really associate that word with the demon, even though it's the right fit. It just seems weird. Mainly because I'm not really the dating type of girl.

"Emmy?" Lulu asked.

"M-my . . . My boyfriend," I stuttered.

Lulu gasped-slash-shouted and jumped back. At stared at her questionably. That was a very dramatic reaction to what I said.

"Boyfriend?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Y-you? But I thought . . . I thought you didn't like dating."

"I-I don't!" I said. "But it wasn't really dating. We just were around each other a lot"-every second of the day pretty much-"and next thing you know, we're together."

"Well, good for you! Finally found someone to be with!" Lulu laughed triumphantly as if she were the one who helped me get a boyfriend. She's so weird. Sometimes I can't help wondering why I have such a weird friend.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Lulu," I said as we approached the bustop. Lulu waved goodbye and went on her way as I stayed behind.

I sat down on the bench and waited for the bus. Usually I walked home, but that's when I lived with my grandparents. When I came back, Jonathan said we would all be living at the house Sarah gave us. Meaning I now lived in a mansion. Not that I cared. I needed the extra space anyways. What with the two demons, then there was Romeo who wanted to live with us, and Hannah. The extra space was great.

When the bus arrived I quickly paid and went all the way to the back. I stared out the window and started thinking about Sebastian again. I wonder if he'll be awake once I get home. I hope so. I had the urge to call right now and found out before I got home, but I didn't want to know just yet.

* * *

><p>(Jade P. O. V)<p>

"She's gone! She's gone!" Master shouted over and over again, his head resting on his arm as it was pressed against the wall.

He's been like this since yesterday. He cries, then he shouts, then he goes silent, then cries again.

"Jade, I need her!" He was back to shouting at the moment. "We need to get her before he kills her like he always does! I don't want to lose her forever this time!"

"Understood," I said, but couldn't fight the smirk on my lips. Good thing he was facing away and didn't see.

Myth and I left the room. My creation stared down at me, his lilac eyes confused. "Mama, I'm confused. You brought her here, then let her leave. Now we have to bring her back again?"

I placed a finger to my lips and shushed him. "Master must not know. And I know it must be confusing to you, but you'll understand soon enough why I'm doing all of this. Just trust me," I said and gently stroked Myth's left cheek. "Mama knows best, correct?"

He nodded and held my hand in his. "Mama is always right, that's why I always listen to Mama."

"Good."

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

"Sebastian," I sighed as he slept soundly. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. "How long do I have to wait?"

Now I'm really scared. What if Sebastian never wakes up? What then?

I looked up at Sebastian's calm face. I suddenly got the urge to touch his face, just like I had before I was taken into Drew's dimension. I got over Sebastian and sat on his chest. I slowly leaned down, my lips close to his as I cupped Sebastian's face in my hands. I know I kissed him before and nothing happened, but I just wanted to feel his lips again. Cheesy, I know, but it's true.

I kissed Sebastian softly, then pressed my lips harder to his. I pulled away after about a minute and stared sadly at the demon.

"Why won't you wake up?" I whimpered, tears welling up in my eyes. "Sebastian."

Most people would scold me and tell me to wait, it's too soon, but I don't want to wait anymore! It's been a whole day! How is that too soon? He should be awake by now! He should be calling me 'Milady' and chastising me for my unladylike behavior! He should be embarrassing me like he always does whenever he treats me like a princess. He should be making sweets for Ciel and I, and then complaining about how childish we can be when we fight over the last slice of cake.

"S-Sebastian," I whimpered and hid my face between his neck and shoulder blade. I hugged him around his neck tightly. "Wake up. That's an order!" I sobbed, but the demon didn't budge. Not even my demand could wake him up.

_Idiot! Stupid, stupid Sebastian! Making me cry like this! A gentlemen should never make a girl cry! Stupid!_

* * *

><p>( ? P. O. V)<p>

"She is crying again," I muttered and stared up at the sky. The stars were shining so brightly, like little diamonds stuck in a black blanket.

I sighed and reached up towards the sky as if I could grab one of the diamonds. I bet she would like to have a star. She's a simple girl, but an amazing gift would really make her glad. But, what if she doesn't remember me? She remembered the shape shifter, but what about me?

"Hey, if we do meet her, do you think she'd have candy?"

I glanced over at Nana as she sat beside me, swinging her legs back in forth. She was in her usual red and black Lolita dress, knee-high white socks, and black pumps. She kept her hair up in the usual fashion too. Two high ponytails held with red ribbons. Her gray eyes glanced over at me.

"Oh," I said and smiled up at the sky. "Yeah. I bet she has candy."

"Good," Nana said and crossed her arms. "If not, I'd be very upset."

I chuckled. "I know you would be. But hey."

"Hmm?"

I stared up at the sky sadly, my eyes distant. "Why do you think she's crying?"

Nana shrugged. "Beats me. You know her best, not me."

"Yeah. I guess that's true."

_But if I know her so well, why do I have so many questions?_

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

I turned off the shower and grabbed the two towels; one for my hair and one to wrap around me. I climbed out the shower and glanced into the mirror. My eyes were red, a huge indication that I was crying.

"No big deal," I told myself as I began drying myself off. "I can hide from the others. They'll never know."

I quickly changed into a tank top and shorts before heading back to the room Sebastian was in. I climbed into the bed and snuggled up close to Sebastian. I'll just have to be patient and wait. That's all. I know he'll wake up soon, I just have to wait.

I yawned as my eyelids began to droop. I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Emilie, darling. Emilie."<em>

_Huh? That voice. Where is it coming from?_

"_Emilie, come here. Please? I miss you so much."_

_A female voice. My real mother, maybe? It has to be! Who else could it be if it wasn't her?_

_I went down the long hallway I was in, my bare feet pressing against the cold marble floor as I ran. The hall seemed endless, the light at the end of the tunnel not appearing._

_My lungs were beginning to hurt as my legs went numb. I stopped running and stood where I was, panting and angry that this damn tunnel didn't want to end. _

"_Emilie. Emilie, don't you want to see Mama?"_

"_I do!" I shouted. _

"_Emilie."_

_I began running again, but still, the end of the tunnel wouldn't come. _

"_Emilie."_

"_Wait! I'm coming! Wait! Wait!"_

* * *

><p>"Wait!" I shouted and jolted upright in bed. The curtains were suddenly opened, allowing the morning sun to come in. I winced and glanced at who had opened them. "S-Sebastian?" I whispered, too shocked to bring my voice up higher.<p>

My demon looked over at me and smiled his trademark grin. "Good morning, Milady."

I smiled and jumped out of bed, quickly running over to him and jumping into his arms. "You're awake!" I said happily.

"Of course," Sebastian said as if what I said was dumb. "Milady, I was only asleep for two days. Honestly, you can be quite impatient sometimes."

I huffed and glared up at my demon. "You'd react the same way if the positions were switched."

"Maybe. But I wouldn't climb on top of you and kiss you repeatedly."

My face instantly turned crimson. "H-how do you-"

"You and I are linked," Sebastian answered. "In a very special way. No matter where you are, I will be drawn to you like a magnet. No matter how much time passes, we will always meet. I am your loyal butler who always keeps a close eye on you. Whether I be sleeping or not."

"No matter how much time passes," I whispered. Was he hinting at the fact of my reincarnation? No. Sebastian doesn't know I know. It's just a coincidence. Should I tell him though? No. I won't do that.

_But the damn demon kept getting in the way and killing you before I could have you. _That sentence Drew spoke kept echoing in my head. I had told myself it must be a lie, but still . . . What if it wasn't? Sebastian wouldn't kill me now because of the contract, but what if he did kill me before?

"Milady?"

"Huh? Oh," I said and took a step away from Sebastian.

"You space out so much. Is that truly healthy?"

I shrugged and smiled to hide my thoughts. "I think it is. Otherwise it would mean I didn't think much about things."

"But what do you have to think about at a simple time like this?" my handsome demon asked as he passed by me, his gloved fingers gliding across my cheek as he moved.

"A lot of things," I said. "Finals are coming up, and then I have like five projects to do, then there's Drew, finding out more about myself, and so many other things!"

Sebastian chuckled. "You think a little _too _much, Milady."

I shrugged again and hugged Sebastian around his waist. I smiled up at him. "Sebastian, don't _ever _scare me like that again. Understand?"

He nodded and brought his lips close to mine. "As you wish, my queen." Our lips pressed together and I quickly wrapped my arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling him closer to me. His arms wrapped around me as we continued to kiss.

"If we continue, you will be late for school, Milady."

I huffed and kissed Sebastian again briefly. "Then I just won't go."

Sebastian smiled and held me tight. "As much as I would love to keep you all to myself, education comes first."

I sighed. "You sound like a parent. It's pretty creepy." I smiled smugly and pulled away from Sebastian. "If I get good grades, do I get a present?"

Sebastian placed a hand on my head and kissed my forehead. "Of course. But if not, I will have to punish you."

I giggled, my lips burning as I did. Not from embarrassment, for once, but from pure happiness. Sebastian was back, and that's all I really cared about.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So . . . Tired. . . I would have written this earlier, but I'm still packing and right now was my only free time and it's really late over here where I am. Super late. But here's the chapter. A bit heavy at first, then mysterious, then nice and fluffy (even though I'm not a fluff girl). -Gasp- who is our mystery character and that Nana girl? And what is Jade planning? Hmm. Questions, questions. <strong>_

_**Oh! Has anyone ever heard of Deadman Wonderland? I just got into it, no lie, like three days ago, and I'm already hooked. Cool show. I love Shiro, I just wish she had a different outfit. I won't lie, it's a bit weird to see her like that all the time. But, whatever. She's still a kickass cool girl. **_

_**Anyways, sorry for the long A/N. Please review and look forward to the next chapter.**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	36. Defend

_**Thank you: Jaiixe, SeafoamMist, Yami Ryuu-chan, bored411, TheBloodyRoseKeeper, KuraiNezumichan, Shigeki-Hizashi, SailorMewWinxGuardians, and Lady Death The Kid's for reviewing and everyone for reading. Anybody else loving the picture covers we can give our stories now? They're so cool. And helps things a bit.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 36: Defend<p>

_"Here, Emilie, a gift from Daddy."_

_"I don't want it."_

_"But Sweetie, he worked hard to get you this. Didn't you want a cat?"_

_"I wanted a real one, Mommy! Not a stuffed animal!"_

_"But this one will stay longer."_

_" . . . " _

_"Good girl, you took it. Now take good care of it and don't get it lost."_

_"I won't."_

* * *

><p>"We have a new mission everyone!" I shouted and burst into the living room.<p>

Ciel looked at me like I was insane, Jonathan and Romeo were too busy arm wrestling, Sebastian wasn't even in the room, and Hannah was reading a book as she completely ignored me.

"Mission?" Ciel asked.

I nodded, happy that one person was listening. I handed him the newspaper I was just reading. "A haunted house," I explained. "Apparently, people have been going in, but no one seems to come out. The typical story for these kinds of places."

"So why bother if it is so cliché, Emilie-san?" Hannah asked, but didn't look up from her book. Huh. I guess she was listening to me.

"Well," I said. "The reason is because there is more proof. Usually there are just rumors about people going missing, but this time we have actual evidence. The newspaper states all the people missing and they were all last seen going into the house. I even took the liberty to look all the people to make sure, and it is official. They are all missing."

Ciel was still reading the newspaper. "This does look like the work of a demon, and we can't have that. Usually I would ignore this, but this demon is doing a sloppy job and may expose us."

I nodded. "Another good reason to check the place out."

Sebastian finally entered the room with a tray full of sweets and tea. I filled him in as I ate the amazing chocolate cake with vanilla and strawberry frosting.

"When would you like to start this mission, Milady?" Sebastian asked and handed me some tea.

"As soon as possible," I said. "There's one more reason I really want to do this."

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"Lulu. She lives only five houses down, and I'll be damned if I let some demon or whatever is in that house hurt my friend, or worse."

"What a good friend you are," Hannah said and closed her book. "Too bad there are such few people like you in the world. And usually, they befriend illusions."

"Illusions? What does that mean?" I asked.

Sebastian quickly cleared his throat, bringing all attention back to him as he sent Hannah a slight glare. He looked back at me. "Alright, Milady. Tonight is well for you?"

"Yeah," I said with a slow nod as I tried to figure out in my head what the heck just happened.

"Ha! I win!" Jonathan shouted.

"Damn it!" Romeo grumbled.

The rest of us sighed and shook our heads. They both looked at us, clearly confused.

"What?" they asked in unison.

* * *

><p>"So this is the place," Jonathan said as he stood next to me and stared up at the normal colonial style house. Well, sort of normal. The white paint was chipping here and there, some windows were cracked, and the red steps were cracked and falling apart as we walked up them to the red front door.<p>

"The devil's door," my brother and I muttered. "Like in Insidious."

The three demons looked at us like we were crazy. Jonathan and I looked away without a word. I really need to start thinking before I speak.

Sebastian reached for the silver doorknob and turned it. The door pulled out of his grip and swung open, slamming against the wall as it did. A shiver ran down my spine and I gripped Sebastian's sleeve. He stared down at me questionably as the others went in.

"Are you afraid, Milady? I thought you wanted to do this."

"I do," I said. "And I am not scared," I added stubbornly. "Come on." I stormed into the house with Sebastian close behind. When we were all in, the door slammed behind us and a slight shriek escaped my lips because of how dark it was now.

I grabbed Sebastian's arm again as the sound of clicks filled the air and flashlights were turned on. Romeo, Jonathan, and Sebastian all held a flashlight in their hands and began moving the beams of light around the room.

"We should split up," Hannah said. "Er, Emilie-san, you should stay by the door."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you'll most likely be running out of here and I don't want you to have to run much," she said.

That bitch.

"I'm fine!" I protested. "I'm not scared and I'm not standing by the door."

"Fine," she said with a shrug, her purple lips in a smirk. "Danna-sama, Romeo, and I will check the basement and this floor while the three of you check the second floor and the attic."

I don't like being told what to do, but Hannah was thinking the same thing as me. I nodded. "Fine."

The six of us went into our groups and began looking around. My hand had gone from Sebastian's sleeve to his hand, like a child clinging to their parent for comfort. He tangled his fingers in mine and pulled me along as Ciel opened one of the room doors.

We all peaked inside and I took notice of the gothic style wooden furniture all covered with dust. It used to be a bedroom, that was obvious by the king size mattress with the blanket full of moth holes and mouse droppings.

"Gross," I muttered as we stepped into the room.

Ciel walked up to the vanity and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. He used it to wiped the filthy mirror.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"There is something here," he said and pulled away. "See?"

Sebastian and I looked at the mirror. It had been scratched with something extremely pointy and it said:

_**Currere atra sanguine**_

"What does it say?" I asked.

"Are you not Hispanic?" Ciel asked. "You should understand a bit of that. It is Latin."

I huffed as Sebastian answered my question.

"Run from the black blood," he said.

"Black blood?" I asked happily.

"No. It does not me Crona from Soul Eater is nearby you twit!" Ciel shouted.

"Aww. Sad face," I muttered.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. "Honestly."

I let go of my demon's hand and walked up to the mirror. "Run from the black blood. I wonder what that means."

"As do I," Ciel muttered and placed a crooked finger to his lips. "Sebastian, do you know?"

"Unfortunately, I do not."

As Ciel and Sebastian talked to one another about the message, I pressed my finger to the mirror. There was something in my head. A low whisper. A breathless voice that was telling me something I couldn't quite hear.

I turned to Ciel and Sebastian, my head now throbbing and my body wavering from light headedness. "You guys, I don't feel good. I need to go outside for a bit."

They both looked at me, there eyes suddenly widened and Sebastian quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him just as the mirror shattered. I winced and glanced over my shoulder at the pieces of glass now scattered all over the floor.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The demon appeared," Sebastian growled and held me close to him.

"He's found out the Golden Flower is here," Ciel said.

"That means he's going to start striking at us," I said.

The small demon nodded and walked out the room and down the hall, leaving Sebastian and I alone. The demon pulled me tighter to him at the same time he grabbed my chin and made me look up at him.

"Stay close to me," Sebastian muttered before bringing his lips down to mine. He caressed my tongue with his, I pulled away quickly and a bit bitterly since I had to end the kiss quickly.

"Not here," I said. "I was almost kidnapped by a demon; we have to be on our guard."

Sebastian smirked. "My, you seem like a completely different person from the scared girl who entered this home."

I didn't respond as I pulled out of his grip and left the room. "Come on. I want to go home and sleep."

"As you wish, my queen."

I went down the same direction Ciel had gone and caught up to him by the attic door. Ciel pointed his thumb at it.

"I sense a demonic presence up there," he said. "Sebastian and I will check it while, Emilie, you stay down here."

"No way," I protested. I was not going to be left behind.

"Milady, we won't be long and it is to keep you safe."

"I can take care of myself."

Ciel sighed in annoyance. "You are staying down here and that is final. Can you imagine what would happen if that demon got a hold of you?"

I puffed my cheeks out stubbornly and turned away, my arms crossed over my chest. I heard Ciel mutter something along the lines of me being childish, but I didn't respond.

Sebastian and Ciel went up to the attic and left me alone. I sighed and leaned against the wall as I waited.

"This sucks," I muttered to myself. "They're still treating me like a weakling." I could easily use that attack Alina, my past self, had taught me. I kept telling myself I could use that, but I just couldn't bring myself to. But if I did, Sebastian would see how strong I am and wouldn't keep treating me like a child.

_Me~ow_

Hmm? I looked up and sat a cat standing at the base of the stairs. It was a white cat with a black back and black ears. It's white tail swished back and forth as it stared intently at me with storm gray eyes.

I cat meowed at me again and looked downstairs, then at me. I looked away, thinking nothing of it. Cats were weird. Like Ophelia. Hmm. I haven't paid that much attention to her lately. Well, at least Sebastian has been. He's such a cat molester.

_Hiss._

I gasped and jumped away a bit. The cat was now at my feet. It continued to stare at me as it cocked it's head to the side.

"Go. Shoo, shoo," I said. "I already have a cat."

But the damn thing wouldn't budge. It pawed at my leg and then began to cuddle up to me. I sighed and picked it up.

"You're pretty annoying, but you're also too damn cute," I chuckled and hugged the cat. It meowed happily and cuddled my neck. It almost made me forget I was in a house that held a demon.

Almost.

Something slammed upstairs and I put the cat down quickly. I opened the basement door and was about to run upstairs when I suddenly heard Jonathan shout in pain from downstairs.

"What?" I whispered and looked upstairs where I could hear a fight, then downstairs where I could hear a struggle. I kept looking between the two places. How? There's only one demon here . . .

Right?

The cat hissed and ran downstairs. I was frozen in place. Where should I go? My brother and best friend are fighting and getting hurt, but Sebastian is fighting too.

I bit my bottom lip and made my decision. I stood in the middle of the hallway and began forming the Goddess' Light. This should draw both demons to me.

As the light got bigger and bigger, everything went silent. I let the ball explode and that's when the noise came back. Running. Two large things were running towards me, I could hear it clearly. I guess I have no choice but to use that spell Alina taught me.

I closed my eyes to calm myself. _It's alright, Emilie. They're evil. They've been kidnapping and killing people. It's fine if you kill them. _I opened my eyes and there they were in front of me. I gasped, not expecting what I saw.

There was no true form. They were just large blobs of black . . . Blood?

_Run from the black blood._

"So that's what that meant."

"Emilie!" I heard my name being shouted by many, but I couldn't let that distract me.

The two demons lunged towards me, piercing red eyes directly on me.

"Aurea testa explosione!" I shouted and stretched my arms out in front of me. There was a bright light, and the two blobs of blood dispersed and sizzled. They both disintegrated.

When both beings disappeared, I noticed Sebastian and Ciel staring at me with wide eyes as the others ran up the stairs.

Sebastian walked over to me. "Milady?" he asked.

I smiled up at him. "I can defend myself."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me no likey this chappy. -sigh- Oh well. You all don't know it, but this chapter is important. It isn't just a filler. Anyways, please review, I'm sorry for the delay, and look forward to the next chapter.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	37. Why?

_**Thank you: MissRainicorn, 42believer, Jaiixe, Last Assassin's Shadow, Yami Ryuu-chan, SeafoamMist, Linale Ashley M, Sparkly Butlerz, CLayDOH, Anny-Flourite, Lady Island Rose, bored411, and VampireSiren for reviewing and everyone for reading. Now let's get this show on the road!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 37: Why?<p>

* * *

><p><em>There once was a girl<em>

_Who wanted to rule the world._

_With a bat of her eyelashes,_

_And twirl of her hair,_

_She would soon become the world's heir._

_But there was one man,_

_She could not easily seduce._

_Who saw her evilness, _

_As alluring, yet abused._

_He overruled her,_

_But she was not upset._

_She smiled at him, _

_And they planned to be wed._

* * *

><p>"Why are you upset?" I asked as Sebastian pulled me by my wrist back to the car.<p>

"I am not upset, Milady," he said calmly, but I could feel an edge to his tone.

"Sebastian," Ciel said from somewhere behind in a casual tone.

My demon sighed and released my wrist. He turned towards me without a word, his brownish-red eyes cold and stern as Sebastian looked down at me.

"What did I do?" I murmured.

"Nothing. I just wanted to leave that place quickly," he said and opened the passenger side door for me to get in.

I stared at Sebastian for a moment longer before reluctantly getting into the car. Why was he upset? I mean, I defended myself. Isn't that good? Now he doesn't have to worry about me so much? Why is Sebastian being such a jerk?

Romeo, Hannah, and Jonathan got into the other car and Ciel got in the one Sebastian and I were in. I glanced at the backseat to look at Ciel. I sent him a questioning glance, but he just shook his head and looked out the side window.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat as we drove off.

"The humans that were kidnapped were just bones when the Young Master and I appeared," Sebastian explained, his voice solemn.

I nodded. "At least no one else will get hurt." I glanced over at my demon briefly as he stared out the front windshield. I'm really upset now. What the heck did I do wrong? I thought I was doing a good thing, but by the way Sebastian is acting, I feel like I did something horribly wrong.

Once we got home, I went straight to my room and locked the door behind me. Well, slammed it, then locked it. I'm just so angry!

"I didn't do anything wrong!" I shouted and threw a pillow at the wall. I huffed and paced around my room angrily, I needed to get rid of this steam.

There was a knock on my door. I ignored it and kept pacing.

_Knock, knock._

I'm not going to answer it. I want to get things a little straight in my head.

_Knock, knock._

I'm not going to answer it.

_Bang, bang!_

I groaned and swung my door open to reveal Ciel as the culprit banging on my door. "What?" I demanded. "Can't you see I'm upset?"

"Don't lie to yourself," he said and walked right into my room like he owned the placed. Honestly! The nerve!

"Lie to myself? How am I lying to myself?" I demanded and closed the door again.

Ciel sat at the edge of my bed and crossed his arms over his chest. "He is not upset at you, and you are not upset at him."

"Yes I am!" I snapped. "What's Sebastian's problem anyways? Why is he so angry? All I did was protect myself, shouldn't he be proud of me?"

Ciel smirked. "Would you like a golden star?"

I huffed and he continued.

"You are not angry at Sebastian, just confused. And Sebastian is not angry at you, Emilie, just worried."

"Worried? Why? What's there to be worried about?"

Ciel didn't answer. He stared out the window for a moment. The silence just made me angrier. I grew more and more aggravated as the minutes passed.

"Look!" I said, breaking the silence. "If you're not going to tell me anything else why don't you just lea-"

"Why do you care about him?" Ciel suddenly asked, cutting me off. He glanced over at me with his one visible blue eyes.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Sebastian. Why do you care so much for a demon who is just going to take your soul in the end?"

I clutched one of my arms and looked to the side. "I . . . Well . . . What's wrong with that?"

"I suppose there is nothing wrong with it. It is better to die by the hands of someone you love than the hands of someone you despise or fear."

I gasped, my eyes going wide as Ciel's words stabbed into me painfully, like a knife dipped in acid.

_But the damn demon kept getting in the way and killing you before I could have you!_

I pressed my lips together into a fine line as my heart suddenly began to hollow. Why does the matter of Sebastian killing me keep coming up all of a sudden?

"Ciel," I whispered, unable to make my voice any higher.

"Yes?" he asked dully.

"Why are you telling me these things? Why are you telling me such harsh things?"

"I am not telling you harsh things," he defended. "I am telling you reality."

"But you said Sebastian was worried about me, so that means he also cares for me."

"Sebastian has been around for many years. He has 'cared' for many." Ciel made little air quotations around the word care.

_He's wrong. _I thought. _Sebastian hasn't cared for many. He's only cared for me. When I was Alina, he was there. When I was Segumi, he was there. When I was Rayne, he was there. Even now, as the annoying Emilie, he's here. Sebastian does care, which is also why I know he would never do anything to hurt me! But, on the other hand, we do have a contract, so he will take my soul in the end._

I shook my head slowly. _No. He's always been there for me! Even when he was human! He loves me . . . But what if he only comes back for my soul? What if that's really it? I mean, yes, he did love me when he was human, but when he became a demon, maybe the only reason he came back was because he found out I was the Golden Flower. _

"Stop crying," Ciel's voice said, breaking into my deep thoughts.

I wiped away at the tears I didn't even know I was shedding. "For a second," I said with a sniff. "I thought you came here to cheer me up, but now I see you just came to make things worse."

The small demon was quiet as he got off my bed and headed towards the door. "I am just warning you because, Emilie, you may not know it, but we are very close."

"Huh?" I watched him leave the room. "What the hell does that mean?" I murmured and sniffed as more stupid tears began to form. I collapsed onto my bed and hid my face in the pillow.

What if Drew was actually right and Sebastian killed me in my past lives? I still can't remember anything about those lives, so what if he did? What if he did so to make sure that Drew or anyone else didn't get me? And now he'll take my soul.

_You are a rare delicacy, I hope you know that. _Ciel had told me that the first time we spoke. Back when he planned on killing me.

_Well, a Golden Flower is many things. A delicacy, a toy, a relief. Many, many things. It depends on what you want to use them for. _Grell had said that to me once too. So does this mean I am nothing but an object to be used and then disposed of when the job is done?

I sniffed and pressed my face deeper into the pillow. How did this day change so abruptly? I was so happy before. So happy I had defended myself, and now, here I am crying like a huge baby. I need to stop the damn waterworks. I'm not a baby. I told myself before that I would stop crying and grow up, so that's what I'll do.

I sniffed and wiped away the last of my tears as I turned my head towards my room window and stared out at the clear night.

A silhouette began to approach my window, my heart skipped a beat in fear and I prepared for something to try and grab me. Instead, something I didn't expect appeared.

"Meow!"

"A-a cat?" I asked dumbly and stared at the cat that was at the mansion. How did it get all the way over here?

I got out of bed and opened the window for the cat to come in. It quickly leaped inside and began to cuddle against my leg.

"You're so cute," I chuckled and picked up the monotone cat. It meowed playfully and rubbed it's cheek against mine. "So cute. I bet you'll get along with Ophelia."

I opened my room door, now feeling a bit better since I was distracted. I walked down the hall and began making little noises to call Ophelia.

"Ophelia. Here girl," I said.

My little brown cat appeared from, guess who, Sebastian's room. She meowed playfully and I put the other cat down on the ground next to her. The cat I had found stared at Ophelia as she pawed his face playfully. I bet down by the two animals and watched them.

"Was Sebastian molesting you again, Ophelia?" I asked playfully and giggled.

"Milady?"

My heart skipped a beat as I glanced over my shoulder quickly and saw Sebastian standing behind me. So he wasn't in his room then. He must have been downstairs still until now. I jumped to my feet and blocked the two cats, but I didn't say anything to Sebastian. I stared down at the floor sadly.

Sebastian tried to glance around me, but I made sure to not let him see. Then again, why not? It'll save me from talking to him, and he'll be so distracted that I'll be able to run back to my room.

I stepped out of the way and let the demon see the two felines as they began to wrestle one another.

"I found another cat," I muttered, my eyes still glued to the floor.

But, for some odd reason, Sebastian still had his attention on me.

"Milady, come with me," he said and grabbed my wrist.

"What?' I gasped. "Y-you don't want to mole-I mean, play with the cats? There are two now!"

He smirked and glanced back at me. "That can wait till later."

So he's still planning on it.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the library." We headed to the first floor and into the library Sarah had left behind. Sebastian brought me to the very back.

"Why here?" I asked.

"No one will distract us here," Sebastian said and suddenly picked me up and placed me on one of the short shelves in the room. He gripped my chin tightly and made me look up at him.

My heart was racing, but I just wanted to cry. I held in my tears and as Sebastian leaned in to kiss me, I pulled away and shook my head.

"No." I murmured. "Weren't you mad at me?"

"I am not mad, I am worried."

_So Ciel was right. _I thought as Sebastian leaned in for another attempt at a kiss, and I allowed it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me. If he's just using me, I'm an idiot who keeps falling into his trap life after life.

Sebastian stroked his tongue against mine as he let one of his hands trail down my back. I moaned and fell deeper into the kiss, even though I was trying not to.

When our lips finally pulled apart, I glanced up at Sebastian and stared into his now hungry eyes. Hungry for my soul, or hungry for my body, I couldn't tell. Maybe it was both.

"Sebastian, why were you worried," I asked, trying to change the subject before he tried anything further with me.

Sebastian kissed my lips briefly and then trailed his lips down my neck and over my collarbone.

"Sebastian," I murmured as his lips trailed back up my neck and hovered over my lips. "Why?"

"I do not wish to lose you, Emilie."

_He said my name._

I stared at Sebastian and cocked my head to the side. "Why would you lose me just because I learned how to defend myself?"

"It is hard to explain."

"Try."

"Forgive me, Emilie, but I can not."

I glanced away and stared at the wood I was sitting on. I could feel Sebastian's lips back on my skin as he cupped the side of my face, his fingers tangling into my dark brown locks. With his free hand he trailed it under my shirt, but only caressed my stomach and back, nothing more. Honestly, trying to keep your self control is nearly impossible around this demon. But I need to try.

I gripped Sebastian's shoulders and pushed him away slightly.

"Aren't you the one who told me to wait before?" I asked.

Sebastian smirked. "I suppose I did. But I am a man still."

"I thought you were a _gentle_man."

"I am. But even the civilized wish to get dirty sometimes."

The blush that was already on my cheeks for about fifteen minutes now grew darker at my demon's words. I glared at his cocky smirk.

"Well, as a _lad_y," as Sebastian always says I should be. "I should keep you at bay until the right moment. Correct?"

He chuckled and gave me another brief kiss as he untangled his fingers from my hair and pulled his other hand out from under my shirt. "That is correct. I am glad to see you pay attention sometimes."

I nodded and got off the shelf. I adjusted myself and glanced back at Sebastian. "Sooner or later you'll have to tell me."

"I prefer later."

I turned away from the very seductive demon and went back to my room feeling proud of myself for keeping Sebastian at bay and not falling into his tricks.

But I'm still really concerned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Next Day~<strong>_

"Stupid things," Lulu grumbled as she glared at her _Apple _Tablet.

"Woah. Something wrong?" I asked. "You haven't said the word stupid in front of me since kindergarten."

"It's nothing," she sighed and continued to glare at the object as she typed something on it, but everyone time I tried to catch a peak, she would turn the screen away.

I just shrugged and continued to pet both the cat I had let in yesterday and Ophelia. I hadn't named the cat, mostly because I couldn't think of a name. I'm not that good with names.

"Idiots, all of them," Lulu whispered under her breathe.

I stared at her in shock. "Okay, seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Emilie. Trust me."

"I would, but . . ." I trailed off.

Lulu then jumped to her feet and huffed. "I need to go. Sorry, Emmy that I have to go so soon."

"Uh, no problem," I said and walked her to the door, my two felines following right behind me. "See you at school tomorrow."

Lulu nodded. "See ya," she said in a distracted tone, her eyes still on the stupid tablet.

"Something is really wrong," I whispered and closed the door.

"She is hiding something," Ciel's voice suddenly came from one of the steps leading to the second floor. He sat with a book in his hands. "What do you suppose it is?"

I shrugged and didn't say anything to Ciel. After what happened yesterday, I've been avoiding him. Ugh, yesterday. I feel so confused about everything that happened. I guess you could say I had a bipolar day.

I headed back to the living room and began fixing things again, when I came across something Lulu must have dropped. It didn't belong to anyone here in the mansion, so it had to be hers.

It was a large silver pendant with a ruby in the center. The silver had very intricate and detailed designs of vines and roses.

"I better return this to her tomorrow," I whispered and dangled it in the air before my eyes.

All of a sudden, the stray cat hissed and lunged for the pendant before running off somewhere with it.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Come back! That's not yours!" I ran after the cat into the garden where we both ended up running into Sebastian who was tending the garden.

Sebastian scooped the cat up into his arms and pulled the pendant out. He stared at it, then glared.

"Why is this here, Milady?" he asked and placed the cat back down.

"Lulu dropped it," I answered. "Why?"

Sebastian put the pendant into his pocket. "I will hold onto this."

"Huh? Why? I need to give it back to Lulu."

But he shook his head. "That is not a wise choice."

"Why not? What's going on?"

The cat continued to hiss and stand in attack mode. I would have ignored it if the cat wasn't turning on me. It was defending Sebastian? What the heck is going on? Does the cat know something is wrong too?

"Sebastian! I order you to tell m-" Sebastian quickly cut me off with a kiss. Not again!

He held me tight and continued to kiss me for what felt like hours.

"Milady, I must get back to work," Sebastian said and left before I could say anything else.

"Damn that slick, seductive demon," I growled and stormed back into the house.

* * *

><p>(Sebastian P. O. V)<p>

I glanced down at the feline who followed me deeper into the garden.

"You know what it is as well, that's why you brought it to me."

The cat bobbed it's white head; a nod.

"So I am right. You are not a normal cat. What are you exactly."

It, he, whipped his tail, but didn't say a word.

"If you are here for Milady, she is mine," I said with a challenging smirk. "And I will not allow anyone else to have her heart."

The feline remained silent and just stared up at me; a glare. Another being in this mansion, how annoying. Another rival trying to take Emilie's heart, unacceptable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AH! I know I haven't updated in so long and I'm sorry. I've just been a little . . . I don't know. Summer started yet I still feel chained up and trapped by school for some odd reason. Plus family issues. But anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't really, but I needed to write something so I tried my best. So please review, respectful criticism is always allowed, and look forward to the next chapter!<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	38. I'm Not A Tool!

_**Thank you: SailorMewWinxGuardians, bored411, Lady Island Rose, Yami Ryuu-chan, MissRanicorn, KuraiNezumichan, animefreak653, and Natashanobody for reviewing. Enjoy and please review!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 38: I'm Not A Tool<p>

Lulu didn't come to school today. Weird. She's never missed a day of school. She's had perfect attendance since second grade! Weird. Something must be up.

So, being the responsible and awesome friend that I am, I decided to skip out on school and go to her house to check on her.

Aren't I the best? Of course I am.

I knocked on the door and two girls I had never seen before opened the door. One had long white hair that curled at the bottom and ruby eyes. Her skin was very pale compared to the girl next to her. This girl had short, curly blonde hair with green eyes and was a bit tanned.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"That's rude," the albino began.

"Coming from someone who knocked on _our _door," the other finished off.

"This isn't your door, it's Lulu's because _she _lives here. Not _you two_."

Both girls raised an eyebrow at me. "You know Cousin?" they asked in unison.

So these two are Lulu's cousins? I've never seen them before, and I've known Lulu for a long time. Lulu's never even mentioned these two, well, so I think.

"Emerald, Ruby, who's at the door?" a male voice asked from inside before Christopher appeared behind. He glanced down at me. "Oh, hey Emilie. Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I should say the same thing about Lulu," I said.

Christopher chuckled and motioned for me to come inside. "I'll go get Lulu, 'kay?"

I nodded and walked in, sticking my tongue out childishly at Ruby and Emerald as I did. I'm guessing the one with red eyes is Ruby, and the one with green eyes is Emerald.

Just a hunch.

I walked into the familiar living room and sat down on the couch. Ruby and Emerald seemed to ling a few feet away from me even though Christopher was off getting Lulu. What? Do they think I'm going to steal or something?

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the couch, placing one of my arms on the back of it as I crossed my legs. I adjusted my skirt a bit before glancing up at the two odd girls.

"Got a problem?" I asked. "You guys seem to dislike me."

"How can you tell?" they both asked in unison. Okay, that was creepy. They keep talking together.

I gave them a one shoulder shrug. "Call it a hunch." That, plus the fact that I can see both of them glaring at me from the corner of my eyes every time I look away.

"We don't like you, that is true," said the albino.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," the tan one spoke up. "You're the Golden Flower."

I gasped and jumped to my feet. "How the hell do you know that?" I asked when all of a sudden-

_Bam!_

I felt something metal hit the back of my head and my body began to fall forward. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as my body hit the ground and I fell unconscious. When I was falling I could see both Ruby and Emerald smirking.

The last thing I heard them say in unison were, "Well done, Cousin."

* * *

><p>I groaned. "Damn it. What the hell happened?" I asked aloud as I opened my eyes slowly.<p>

Everything was damp and dark around me, obviously I was in someone's basement. There was a table against one corner of the wall, hanging above it was a small window; a typical basement window. Since I was laying on the cold, damp cement floor I couldn't really make out what was on top of the table, but something in my gut told me I didn't want to know. I continued to glance around my surroundings and noticed, to my greatest discomfort, chains hanging from the roofs with handcuffs at the end of them. There were hooks on the wall which seemed to be stained with something reddish-brown.

Blood.

I sighed and stared at everything dully. It seems I had gotten used to all of this crap, or maybe I was just too angry to be scared.

"Lulu, you two-faced bitch," I grumbled. That's when a female decided to giggle and a door somewhere near by opened and then shut. It wasn't the door leading upstairs because it was coming from this level. So there are more rooms down here.

"That's mean, Emmy. After everything we've been through," Lulu said in a sickly sweet tone as she walked over and stood before me. Her usual girly clothes were replaced with a skin tight, black leather dress that was too short, and black heels. "Getting the chickenpox together, learning how to swim together, you always defending me." she giggled. "Heck, you even killed two blood demons to protect me. Unfortunately, those two demons were beings I created." Lulu huffed and tapped a finger against her cheek. "My poor babies, poof! Done in by the Golden Flower herself."

I remained silent and glared up at my friend as she ranted. When she paused, I spoke up. "You done yet?"

"Harsh," she sighed and turned away. "But yes, I am. Any questions?"

"A bunch. One, what are you?"

Lulu glanced over her shoulder at me, her sapphire eyes amused. "A witch," she said simply and turned away again. She walked over to the table and picked up a golden cup—bowl—thing. She smiled into it and then smiled over at me. Just then, Christopher and Ruby and Emerald entered the room. All three of them were also wearing black leather. Ruby and Emerald were wearing identical black leather skinny jeans, black flats, black leather jackets, and white undershirts. Christopher simply wore the black leather jacket open with no shirt underneath so it was revealing his bare chest and instead of leather pants, he wore normal black pants and black combat boots to finish the look.

"A witch. So I'm guessing you're all the same," I said to the other three.

They nodded and Christopher walked over to Lulu. He gripped her chin in his hand and leaned down, kissing her passionately.

"Sick!" I said in a disgusted tone. "You two are siblings!"

They stopped kissing and Lulu giggled. "Witches and Wizards have different standards. Incest is common in our species."

I groaned. "Anyways, I have more questions. Like, what took you guys so long to attack? Why wait so many years to attack me? Especially now that I have a demon who I can easily call to come get me."

Christopher laughed and walked over to me. He bent down and grabbed my face tightly in one of his hands. As long as he doesn't kiss me, we're good.

"Even if you call him, he can't come in here to save you," he said, silver eyes boring into my gold ones. Funny, I remember when I actually used to think he was cute, especially his eyes. Now I just want to claw them out of his face!

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Salt," said the albino girl.

"Olive oil," said her sister.

"And holy water protect this area," they both finished in unison before cupping their hands with one another and standing close together, their heads leaning on the other's.

I sucked my teeth. Damn it. After what happened at Drew's dimension, I know for a fact that Sebastian will be unable to help me this time. Guess I'm going at it alone. Oh well, I guess I wanted that in a way.

"So why did you guys wait so long?" I asked and Christopher released my face before going back to Lulu and wrapping one arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

Lulu cocked her head to the side and continued to smile. Damn betrayer! How can she keep smiling like that.

"We were just waiting for you to ripen," she said.

"Ripen? Do I look like a grape to you?" I asked.

"No. But you've finally been unleashing your powers. You're beginning to bloom and now was the perfect time to get you. You're not fully mature, but you're also not fully immature."

I hummed in response. "So what am I useful for with witches? Let me guess, I make your spells stronger?"

"That and you can help us control time," Christopher said.

"Control time? Can't you guys do that by yourself?" I asked and wiggled a bit in the ropes that held me. These damn things are making me itchy.

"No. You'd think we could, but we can't," Lulu said.

"Why do you want to control time?" I asked.

"We want to make it that that _damn _angel is never born!"

Angel? Oh no. Don't tell me they mean- "Drew?" I asked.

"Yes!" all four magical beings shouted in unison.

Christopher glared angrily at the floor and clenched his hand into a tight fist, so tight that his knuckles seemed to become bleach white.

"Because of him we lost everyone we loved! Because of him our parents, our grandparents, our aunts and uncles, everyone was killed!"

"Huh? But . . . Your parents . . . I see them all the time. How are they dead?"

"Foolish, Emmy. Those aren't our real parents," Lulu said, she looked full of rage. "Just merely humans were controlled and fooled into thinking we were their children."

I nodded, understanding things a bit better now. "So . . . I'm curious, tell me what happened."

Lulu huffed and crossed her arms. "It all started during the Salem Witch Trials. Yes, we were alive at that time. See, witches can't control time, but we can control our age. We can make ourselves two years old for a hundred years or sixteen years old for a billion years. It depends on what we need."

I nodded and let her continue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback Lulu P. O. V~<strong>_

The damn angel appeared in Salem at the climax of the trials. Our family was safe though. We hid during the day and only showed our powers in the pitch black darkness of night. No one even expected us. We were too normal, too 'innocent' to be suspected. That is . . . Until Drew came along.

I was sitting in the garden, Christopher, Emerald, and Ruby were with me as well. We were simply minding our own business, doing what any children of the time did. Then he stormed into our yard.

"Maria Hasher!" he snapped angrily. He was calling our grandmother. She quickly ran out to meet him, unbeknownst to her, Christopher, the twins, and I were all watching secretly as we hid behind a bush.

"What is it, Mr. Drew?" grandmother had asked politely.

"You tricked me you damn women!" he continued to shout. "You told me she would be mine this time, but she still went to that _damn _demon!"

"No," grandmother said softly and shook her head. "I told you she would be yours if you approached her by the full moon, but you did not."

"You said no such thing!"

"Would you like for me to try again? We can make another potion. It is not too late."

"It _is _too late! She has already been killed!" Drew growled. I honestly had never heard a man shout so loud until that day. Indeed, he brought in a crowd of spectators. This made grandmother uneasy.

"Please, come inside, Mr. Drew," she said to him. "The townspeople will grow suspicious."

"They have a right!" a sick smile then appeared on his lip and a bad feeling grew in the pit of my stomach. Why hadn't grandmother tried to stop him with more force? Maybe everyone would have had a better chance at living if she had. But no. She didn't and it was too late.

Drew turned to the crowd and in mock fear and despair, he shouted aloud. "WITCH! ALL OF THEM! WITCHES AND WARLOCKS! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES!"

I'm guessing you know what happened after that. A mob rushed the house, taking away everyone we loved. Fortunately, the four of us were able to escape since we were in the garden and no one saw us, but it didn't matter! We still lost everyone! All because of that damn angel! All because he was selfish! All because he was a spoiled brat!

ALL BECAUSE HE COULDN'T HAVE _YOU_!

We watched our family be executed too. We watched with tears and held in screams of agony as they were burned at the stake, drowned, hung, and boiled. And guess who was in the crowd for each execution as well? That's right! Drew himself!

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

><p>Drew is a monster. A selfish monster.<p>

"Why didn't they save themselves?" I asked. "Why didn't your family save themselves if they had powers?"

"Because they didn't want to reveal that witches were actually real," Christopher explained. "Yes, people thought they were, but there was no solid proof. If that's the chaos that occurred with no proof, can you imagine the uproar with proof?"

"I see," I muttered.

"Now, Emilie." Lulu looked at the table and reached for something else. What she pulled out shocked me.

"A dagger?" I shouted, staring at the silver weapon.

"What? You didn't actually think we'd keep you alive, did you?" Christopher asked curiously. "The spell won't work unless we use your heart, which needs to be out of your body."

I swallowed down the lump in my throat and began struggling in the ropes that bound me. This was not good, not good. I need to get out of here!

"Just hold still, I'll try to make it quick," Lulu said and began to slowly approach me with the weapon.

"Get the hell away from me!" I growled and managed to sit up.

Lulu kept approaching, a creepy smile on her face.

_I can't believe this. _I thought. _My best friend. My best friend for so many years is a witch who is going to rip my heart out, literally! No way! No way!_

"I said . . . GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed and could suddenly feel my eyes glowing. It wasn't the only thing glowing. My whole body was suddenly being consumed in a golden light.

All four of them winced and stepped away from me as the ropes burnt to a crisp and fell off, releasing me from their grip. I rose to my feet, my body still glowing and my rage still boiling. Once again I'm just being used! I hate it! I hate it!

"I HATE IT!" As I screamed the table suddenly burst into flames and began to spread around the room.

"Damn it! Stop her!" Lulu snapped.

"I'M NOT A TOOL!" I shrieked and the ground began to shake, the roof starting to cave in. The pipes began to shake before bursting open, but it was too hot from the flames that the water in them quickly evaporated. "I DON'T WANT TO BE USED!" was the last thing that came out my mouth before the whole house suddenly caved in, falling on the five of us.

I winced, waiting for my death, but nothing came. I opened my eyes slowly and gasped when I noticed a golden force field protecting me as I stood, surrounded by pure debris. I looked around, searching for the four who were trying to kill me earlier when my head suddenly began to pound.

I groaned and fell to my knees from the pain as I held my head tightly in my hands.

_Fools! All of you! Bow before me!_

_I will control it all!_

_Do not leave me alone! No! Do not go with her! STAY HERE WITH ME!_

_You are unlike the others. Why?_

"W-what is this?" I gasped as a few images flashed into my head along with the words.

A pretty marble ballroom full of well dressed people socializing and twirling around gracefully as they waltz; a large mansion full of loyal servants; a beautiful garden full of many different flowers; a couple sitting on a couch, but I can't see their faces; and a dimly lit bedroom that's slowly filling with a song I recognize, but can't quite remember the name even though it's on the tip of my tongue.

"What . . . Is this?" I asked, tears suddenly falling from my eyes. Why am I crying?

"Milady!" I heard someone shout in the distance at the same time many others shouted out, "Emilie!"

I looked up from where I was and saw Sebastian as he stood on top of the debris, his eyes wide in shock.

"Sebastian," I whimpered.

* * *

><p>(Sebastian P. O. V)<p>

I had felt it when she was in trouble and quickly left the school to protect. Of course I knew she skipped school, but there was nothing I could do at the moment. I had planned on scolding her later on anyways until I heard her call.

The Young Master decided to follow, along with the mutt, Hannah, and Jonathan.

When we arrived at the scene there was nothing but rubble and a growing fire around her, but none of that shocked me as much as her appearance.

"Milady!" I shouted and ran to her, but the golden force field around her blocked me.

She seemed so weak and fragile at the moment. There she sat, curled into a small ball on the ground, her whole body glowing a beautiful gold. Truly, she is, the Golden Flower. She looked up pitifully, tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks that were now tinted with a rosy pink due to her tears.

She looked just like the goddess she was. That terror and sadness in her eyes, so beautiful, so lovely.

"Sebastian," she whimpered, the sound like music to my ears. All I wanted now was to hold her, but that shield was in the way of me doing so and feeling those sweet tears.

I suppose instincts took over me at that moment because, even though I knew it blocked her from me, I reached in to grab her. I winced at the electric sensation that burned the skin on my arms as I pushed in deeper to grab her.

_I am letting my instincts get the best of me. _I thought to myself. _Those tears, that fragile appearance, that broken voice, all of them pull me in. I want them all. This is part of the pull the Golden Flower puts on all demons, the pull which is hard to resist._

She jumped into my arms, those precious tears still streaming from her lovely golden eyes. I had managed to get into the barrier, but it was still attacking me, trying to get me away.

"Shall we go, Emilie," I murmured, petting the back of her head.

She sniffed and hugged me tightly. "Sebastian," she continued to whimper.

Ah. I know I am a beast for enjoying such a clear noise of distress and fear, but I can not help it. I hug her just as tightly before scooping her up into my arms, the barrier now suddenly gone as she no longer glows gold.

I stare down at her flustered crying face. I wonder what has caused so many tears, and this mess around us. What is behind this? I suppose I will just have to ask later during tea and her favorite snacks.

I smile to myself. I have not seen this much damage surrounding her since back then. What amusing times those were, but they were also the most frightening. I would like for them to repeat, but I also wish for them never to repeat.

Unfortunately, I feel my wish will never be granted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woah! I'm so tired and I'm not even suppose to be up at this time! It's so late over here. Or maybe it's so early. I suppose both. Anyways, woah! What happened to Lulu and the others? What are those flashbacks Emilie saw? Is Sebastian finally succumbing to the irresistibleness of the Golden Flower? And what could possible scare SEBASTIAN? So many questions, so many. Hahahaha, that I will not answer just yet! Anyways, please review and tata for now!<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	39. Fear And Control

_**Sorry for such a late update, I'm running out of ideas at the moment, but don't worry, I'll try my best! Thank you: sleepy Kirby, the two anonymous reviewers (sorry I can't name you two personally), CloudFix, Cocotokyo113, Lady Island Rose, midnightsun1397, Mizuki Shin, 42believer, bored411, KuraiNezumichan, Yami Ryuu-chan, and Me-Be-Da-MK-Fan14 for reviewing and everyone for reading. On with the tale!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 39: Fear And Control<p>

(Emilie P. O. V)

"I don't want to do this anymore," I whimpered after just being told Lulu and the others had all died in my attack. I killed them. I didn't want to do that. I just wanted to scare them, to get them away from me, but not kill them.

"What do you mean, Milady?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't want to be the Golden Flower. I don't want to keep being betrayed. I don't want to keep killing. I don't want to be used. I . . ." I trailed off and pulled my blanket over my head.

Sebastian reached for the blanket and tried to pull it away gently, but I was holding it too tight. He sighed and decided to just yank it out.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, small tears in the corner of my eyes.

"Are you truly upset about something so insignificant?"

"It's not insignificant!" I snapped and sat up. "Lulu was my best friend and this whole time, all she really wanted was to kill me and use my soul! She was the only normal friend I had left, but she wasn't even human!"

Sebastian grabbed the bottom of my face and pushed me back down on the bed as he loomed above me.

"Why does it matter whether you have a friend or not?" He asked coldly. "Even if she were human, humans are so fickle, she would have left you behind eventually."

I glared up at the demon. "You don't get it."

"I don't? Or are you just so naïve?" Sebastian let go of my face and left the room without another word.

"Idiot," I said and sucked my teeth before laying down and trying to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Please! I don't want to be alone! Don't go! Don't leave me behind! Please!"<em>

_Why won't he listen to me? I don't want to be alone in this world, yet he's leaving me behind. I'm scared. I'm scared of being alone. I don't want to be left behind. I don't want to be forgotten. I don't . . . I don't . . ._

"_VINCENT!"_

* * *

><p>I gasped and snapped my eyes wide open. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was just waiting for it to slow to a normal beat again.<p>

"Vincent?" I whispered to myself. "Who's Vincent?"

I sat up in my bed and looked around the room now bathed in an afternoon glow. I slept so much, then again, I've been so tired so it's a good thing I rested.

I climbed out of bed and took my time getting dressed before I headed downstairs. I headed to the garden and saw Sebastian tending to the white roses.

"You are finally out of your room, Milady," he said.

I nodded and looked down to see the stray cat by Sebastian's feet. It stared up at me curiously and cocked it's head to the side.

"Meow?"

I smiled and picked it up, that's when I noticed it was a boy. Oh~kay, a bit awkward. I looked away from that area and just held the cat in my arms. I looked back up at Sebastian and saw him glaring at the feline.

"What? Are you jealous that the cats like me too?" I asked teasingly.

Sebastian didn't answer and went back to trimming the roses. While he did that, I walked over to a nearby rock and sat on it.

"I had a weird dream," I muttered and hugged the cat.

"What about, Milady?" Sebastian asked, but didn't turn my way.

I shrugged, even though I knew he wasn't looking. "I'm not really sure. I remember everything being really dark, and I was just screaming for someone. Then this person appeared before me surrounded in a white light, but his back was to me so I didn't see his face."

"A male? Am I not enough for you?" Sebastian turned towards me and smirked.

I glared at him and felt my cheeks warm up. "It wasn't like that!" I protested. "But . . . I do know his name is Vincent."

Sebastian was about to cut a withering white rose when he froze. "Vincent?" he asked, his voice sounding shocked. Sebastian, shocked? Why?

"Yeah. Is something wrong with that?" I asked.

He shook his head and continued to cut the rose off. "No. It is nothing. Come, Milady. I shall make you something to eat since you missed lunch."

I nodded. "Sounds good." I was hungry after all. I placed the cat back on the ground and followed Sebastian back into the house.

* * *

><p>(Cat P. O. V)<p>

I watched the demon and Emilie leave the garden. Emilie is having weird dreams about a guy named Vincent? Hmm, she's always had weird dreams. Sometimes her nightmares would scare her for a week. She has a pretty strange mind.

"Hey! Doofus!" a voice whispered from behind me.

I glanced behind me and swung my tail to see Nana hiding in the bushes. "Nana, what are you doing here? I told you not to come!" I hissed.

"What's taking so long?" she asked. "I'm getting tired of where I'm living while you're here getting all cuddly with Emilie."

"Fine, fine. I'll try to do it soon. Just go back."

Nana huffed and nodded. "Fine. Make sure you hurry it up!" she said and left.

"Sheesh. I just said I would," I muttered and walked into the house.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

"Hey, tell me," I said, pestering Sebastian as he made me some food. He grew really silent after I told him the guys name, so he must know something about it.

"It is nothing, as I said earlier," he answered.

"Liar," I muttered and drank some of my Hawaiian punch. "You're always hiding things."

"Meow."

"What is it, little stray cat?" I asked and stared down at the cat.

"Little stray cat? Is that truly such a good name?" Sebastian teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Deal with it." Just then, the cat jumped onto my lap and I began to pet him, causing him to purr.

"Cats do not belong in the kitchen," Sebastian said and the cat was suddenly out of my lap and being taken out of the room.

Huh? That's weird. Sebastian denying a cat? Sebastian _getting rid _of a cat? What the heck?

"Weirder and weirder," I muttered.

* * *

><p>(Cat P. O. V)<p>

"Now you're starting to piss me off," I muttered to the demon.

"Likewise," he replied.

"Just let me talk to her already!" I hissed.

"Not until you reveal to me your other form and why you wish to speak with my mistress."

"It's none of your damn business!"

"Then I will continue to keep a close eye on you."

"You can't always have me under your watch! I will find a way to talk to her, and when I do. . ." I trailed off and let my body go limp. This stupid demon was still holding me by the back of the neck, I just realized that. It made my threat seem kind of . . .

"You are in no position to pose a threat," the demon said.

Yeah . . . Maybe I should have changed out of cat mode earlier.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

After I ate, I went back out to the garden and sat by the pond.

Vincent. That name fills me with nostalgia and I know I've heard it somewhere before. But where? Hmm. I wonder why I even dreamed of that Vincent guy. What does he have to do with anything?

I shrugged and peaked into the water, but I didn't see my reflection. I gasped and looked away, but after a few seconds, I looked back in slowly and only saw myself. What the heck was that a second ago? It was a girl, but it wasn't me.

I continued to stare at the water in confusion. Since I looked away so fast, I can't really remember what the girl looked like, but I do remember she looked as if she were crying.

"I'm just going insane," I whispered to myself and splashed my hand around in the water.

_Vincent! You promised, you idiot!_

My hands raced to my head and gripped it tightly as a pounding headache took over and images flooded my mind just like yesterday when I had destroyed Lulu's house. But these were different images, only one image from before was there. It was the image of the couple on the couch, I still couldn't see their faces, and everything was in black and white. From that image, it went to one with people in a garden having tea and enjoying their time together; all faces were hidden. Next came an image of a parlor with a golden furred dog in the center and two children playing with wooden toys, the parlor was slowly filling with that song I couldn't quite recall. The last image was unlike the others. The others were full of warmth and happiness, but this one was full of rage and sorrow. I saw people sprawled all over the floor in a pool of their own blood while a girl screamed in agony in the distance.

_Don't leave me alone! Take me with you! Don't . . . I don't want to be left alone! Vincent! I'll be good this time, I promise! Please, Vincent! Take me with you! Take me with you!_

I shook my head and gasped for air. I suddenly felt as if I couldn't breathe. I felt as if someone were wrapping their hands around my throat and strangling me. I opened my eyes slowly and gasped at the female suddenly before me, but I knew she wasn't really there. I was seeing things, I knew because I couldn't see her face and she was in monotone. She had her hair in two ponytails and was wearing a Victorian-style dress. Her gloved hands were wrapped around my throat, squeezing tightly as she cried.

"_Please . . ." _she whimpered. _"Never leave me alone. . . I'm scared . . ."_

"Let . . . Me go . . ." I struggled to say as she choked me. "Let me go!" I managed to shout this time and a golden light consumed me and her. The girl suddenly vanished and I was alone, gasping for air and shaken by what had just happened.

"Who the hell was that?" I whispered, my heart still pounding in my chest.

What she had said, about not wanting to be alone and being scared, even though it seemed like she was speaking to me, it sounded more like she were speaking to someone else. Could it have been the Vincent man? That would explain the dream. But why am I seeing these things? Is she another one of my incarnations? No, she can't be. It was only Alina, Segumi, and Rayne. Drew didn't mention another girl and the room he had didn't have that girl. Not even Alina or the others mentioned a forth. I'm the forth.

"Milady."

I gasped and glanced over my shoulder quickly. Sebastian stood there before reaching down to help me up.

"N-nothing," I lied. I'd rather not tell Sebastian about the girl. Something inside of me is telling me not to tell him.

"You look pale," Sebastian said and cupped the side of my face in his hands.

"I-I'm fine. Perfectly fine," I assured and turned away. "I'm going to my room." I ran back into the house and was about to go to my room when I heard-

"Meow~! Meow~! ~Me~ow~!" a cat meowing like crazy. My first thought was Ophelia because only she meowed that much whenever she wanted something. I followed the noise and I came to a door under the stairs. Why would Ophelia be in here?

I opened the door and out popped Little Stray Cat. What, you think I was joking about the name? I wasn't. I'm not really good with names, as you can see. It was either Little Stray Cat or Monochrome.

"Um . . . What are you doing in the closet?" I asked as I stared at the feline.

"That stupid demon."

Silence . . .

The cat just talked.

The cat just talked.

The cat . . . Just _talked._

Three . . .

Two . . .

One . . .

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE A TALKING CAT?"

* * *

><p>(Sebastian P. O. V)<p>

That sudden surge of power, I could sense it all the way from the basement. Why did she release it so suddenly? And why did it vanish so quickly?

My grip on control is faltering. Just now, I wanted to devour her soul. I am grateful she ran off when she did, or I might have actually gone through with it.

This is not good. I have been able to control myself before perfectly fine, but it is starting to get difficult. Will there come a time where I will lose absolute control and nothing will be able to save her? If I devour her soul, will I seek more? There are legends which say the Golden Flower can make any demon go rogue, and I have seen it in the past whenever a demon was around her, but they were weak and I quickly killed them. I can not be as weak as them. I must gain control again.

I sighed. "I suppose I must ask the Young Master and Milady for a bit of time off." How greatly just the thought of asking disturbed me. A great butler should never need time off, I will make up for it in the future.

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE A TALKING CAT?" I heard her scream from inside the house.

I sighed in irritation. That damn cat has revealed himself to her, I see.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

"D-don't be afraid, Emilie," the cat said nervously.

"I'm not afraid!" I shouted. "I'm freaked out! There's a difference!"

"I didn't want you to find out like this, so suddenly, but that demon was getting bolder and bolder," the cat said a bit bitterly.

So Sebastian knew about the talking cat, and he didn't tell me anything? Bastard.

"Who are you? What are you? Why are you here?" I asked the three main questions I should always ask.

"Excuse me for a moment," he said and walked off.

Talking cats? Even cats are strange? Isn't anything normal anymore?

As I stood there pondering why my life was so strange, a boy around my age stepped out from where the cat had gone. He had coal black hair and storm gray eyes. He would have been considered normal, if he didn't have the white cat ears and black cat tail. He was dressed in dark jeans and a black tank top.

"So this is your other form," I said, looking at him.

The cat boy nodded.

"So what's your name?"

"Yoru," he answered and looked away, a little embarrassed.

"Yoru? Why does that sound so familiar?" I asked and glanced up at the roof as I thought.

"It should, Milady. After all, you had a stuffed cat named Yoru, correct?" Sebastian asked, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

"Stuffed cat?" I whispered, and then it dawned on me. I looked over at Sebastian and pointed at Yoru. "So he's . . ."

Sebastian nodded. I looked at Yoru.

"You're . . ."

Yoru nodded.

"You're the stuffed animal I got when I was a little girl," I whispered.

Loud outburst in . . .

Three

Two

One

"WHAT? HOW?"

"You see, when you give a name to something, it becomes stronger. And when you love something enough, it is given a soul," Yoru explained.

"So technically, this is like some Pinocchio crap?" I asked.

"Pinocchio is not crap! That's my favorite movie!" Yoru defended. "And it was yours too when you were little."

"Eh . . . Well . . . Anyways!" I said. "You're telling me that since I gave you a name, and cared for you, you became real."

Yoru nodded.

"It also has to do with the fact that you are the Golden Flower," Sebastian added. "Only certain people can give life to inanimate objects, and the Golden Flower is one."

I nodded, understanding everything, except one thing. "Alright. But didn't I lose you like a year later?"

Yoru smiled and laughed. "Yeah, but I never forgot about you. I protected you whenever you were scared for that whole year, and when you lost me, I got worried so I tried to find you. Oh yeah, my own will to live also played a part in me being what I am now!"

I don't know why . . . But I get the feeling that Yoru is a complete ditz sometimes, and at the same time, I feel he's a pretty reliable guy.

"Ah!" he gasped and looked around. "I need to get Nana. She'll be mad at me if I don't get her!"

"Nana?" I asked. "Didn't I have a doll named Nana when I was little? My grandmother bought it for me."

Yoru nodded. "That's Nana. You lost her the same day you lost me, so we've been together ever since. She really wants to see you."

"So where is she?" I asked.

"At another little girl's house. I'll go get her!" Yoru ran out the house, leaving Sebastian and I behind.

"Two more," I sighed.

Sebastian nodded. "Such a nuisance."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once again, I am so so so so so so so so so SO sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time. I've been having writer's block, but don't worry, I have an idea on the tip of my mind. Anyways, the idea for Yoru and Nana, I actually got from Pandora Hearts. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I won't spoil it for you. Just read the recent chapters. Please review and I'll try to upload sooner this time! <strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	40. Original

_**You guys like the new cover? I wanted to focus on Emilie's eyes since they're the sign of a Golden Flower. Thank you: bored411, 42believer, FreeHugs4Sale, Me-Be-Da-Mk-Fan14, KuraiNezumichan, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, HimeConnie, Lady Island Rose, Evelyn West, Terry J. Xomez, theunlovedrose, Ytangy, Lily3'sCiel, and Yami Ryuu-chan for reviewing and everyone for reading. Shall we start? ^^**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 40: Original<p>

"Eh? Time off?" Ciel asked as if it were something absurd. The small demon and I both glanced over at Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded and bowed. "A true butler should never ask for time away, but unfortunately, this is an emergency."

"I don't mind," I said and turned to Ciel. "And you shouldn't either."

Ciel glared at me before scowling at Sebastian. "Fine. I will allow it this time."

I rolled my eyes. Ciel was so strict, he needs to calm down sometimes.

Ophelia began to meow and scratch at the back door, so I left the living room to go open the door for her.

* * *

><p>(Ciel P. O. V)<p>

Once Emilie was out of the room, I glanced at Sebastian.

"She is beginning to overwhelm you," I said. "Correct?"

He nodded. "It seems my self-control is beginning to waver."

"Do you have any idea why this is happening now?"

"I believe it is because she is unleashing her powers more than every before."

"The Golden Flower will finally bloom," I muttered.

Sebastian nodded, "And I must control myself for when that day arrives."

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

_**~The Next Day~**_

"How long will you be gone?" I asked Sebastian as I sat on the stairs leading to the second floor.

"I am not sure. But it should not take too long," he and put on his black trench coat. Why is he wearing that heavy thing? It's summer? I was about to ask, when Ciel stepped into the room.

"I will watch over Emilie while you are gone," Ciel said.

I glared at him. "Hey. I can take care of myself. I don't rely on Sebastian for everything."

Of course, being Sebastian and Ciel, they completely ignored me. Bastards!

"I will too!" chimed the voice of one of our new roommates. Yoru popped up from behind me, literally making me scream and jump away.

"D-don't do that!" I snapped.

He raised his hand in the air and smiled. "I'll also watch over Emilie!"

I glanced over at Sebastian and saw him glare at Yoru, but Yoru didn't seem to notice. Sebastian sighed and looked at me.

"Do not destroy anything while I am gone," he said.

"Don't tell me that," I grumbled.

Sebastian opened the front door and went out into the outside air. I watched the door shut behind him, and something about it bothered me, and it also filled me with déjà vu.

_Don't go! _a voice echoed in my head.

I gasped and jumped to my feet. "Sebastian!" I shouted and ran outside, but he was already gone. I placed a hand over my chest in confusion. My heart is racing as if something bad is going to happen. I shook my head and headed back inside. I'm just being paranoid.

* * *

><p>"Girls unexpectedly dying?" I asked.<p>

Ciel nodded. "The tenth one in less than a week."

"A week?" I gasped. "So short?"

"That's why I'm concerned. These girls were all between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and they were perfectly fine, until they suddenly collapsed and died."

"Were their witnesses around?" Romeo asked.

Ciel nodded. "With every single case their were people around the girls, which is why the police are so baffled. The girls were perfectly healthy, and then they just died."

"This sounds like the work of a shinigami to me," Hannah muttered. "So we should not concern ourselves. It isn't our business."

"Yes it is," I muttered. "Obviously no other shinigami is stopping this, so we have to do something about it before things get out of hand."

"Emilie is correct," Ciel agreed. "This time era is very hard to hide in as it is, so you can just imagine if they found out about a shinigami. It'll soon lead to them finding about demons and other creatures."

"And I don't think any of us want another Salem Witch Trials," Jonathan muttered. My heart squeezed with the word 'witch'. I still wasn't over what happened to Lulu. I wonder how long it will take until I am over it.

"Fine," Hannah sighed. "But how are we suppose to find this shinigami?"

Ciel and I exchanged a glance.

"I haven't seen him in a while," I said.

"As have I," he said.

"What?" everyone else asked.

* * *

><p>"My~, my~, how nice of you ~all to come and ~visit," Undertaker chuckled and took a bite of his dog biscuit. Gross.<p>

"Can you help us or not?" Ciel asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

Undertaker chuckled and turned his large grin towards me. "You~ are ~beginning to awaken, I see~."

I nodded. "I can use some spells, but I still don't understand it."

"~In time, in time~."

"Undertaker!" Ciel snapped. "Do not change the subject!"

"My~, how ruthless~. If you must ~know, yes, this~ is the ~work of a ~shinigami such as myself~."

"So where can we find him?" I asked.

Undertaker chuckled. "Ah, ah, ah~. More information comes~ at a ~price."

I sighed in irritation and looked at everyone. "Who's funny?" I asked.

"Damn it," Ciel said and sucked his teeth. "Sebastian is not with us."

An idea suddenly came to mind and I turned to Romeo and Jonathan, a smile on my face. They instantly took a step away from me.

"That smile is a little too sweet," Jonathan said and Romeo nodded.

"Not at all," I chuckled and took a step closer to them.

They took a step back.

I took a step forward.

They took a step back.

I took a step forward, and-

"Got'cha!" I shouted and kicked their legs out from under them. Both of them fell to the ground hard, and I went to work. "Hannah! Lipstick!" I said and extended my hand out to her.

Hannah smirked and pulled out to colors. "Vampire red or Charcoal black?" she asked.

"Red," I said and she handed me the stick as I struggled to keep the guys down.

"No!" Romeo shouted.

"Get that away from me!" Jonathan snapped.

I quickly struggled to put the lipstick on them. I didn't even care if I missed the lips completely, as long as I got the makeup on them. Oops, got Romeo's forehead. Oh well.

When I was done, I giggled and stood up. "They look so pretty," I said.

"I'm so happy that wasn't me," Yoru whispered to Nana.

"I was thinking about," I said. "But then I changed my mind."

"Emilie!" Both men shouted and stood up to reveal my masterpiece. It was hilarious! They had red streaks all over their faces. Jonathan looked like the _Target _dog while Romeo looked like a striped sweater. I also added a few little stars and managed to get something on their lips at least.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

We all gasped and turned to face the laughing Undertaker. He rolled around on the floor, clutching his stomach as he continued to laugh loudly.

"Yes! I did it!" I said.

Romeo and Jonathan were still grumbling angrily while Hannah handed them a handkerchief to clean their faces with. Hannah was even chuckling as she did.

"Now tell us," Ciel said as Undertaker's laughter began to die down, but the white-haired reaper was still chuckling, drool coming out the corner of his mouth.

"~Very well~." Undertaker chuckled a bit. "It is a rogue~ shinigami~. One of ~the very first~. He is unlike~ anyone ~you have ever~ seen before, Earl~."

"Is that why he hasn't been stopped yet?" I asked. "Because he is so strong?"

Undertaker nodded and chuckled some more.

"So where can we find him?" Ciel asked.

"Ah~, that I ~can not tell~, for believe it ~or not, not even I~ know."

"What?" Ciel and I whispered in shock. Undertaker didn't know something? This was a first.

Undertaker nodded. "Shocking, isn't it~?"

"Damn it," I muttered and walked out the store, the others following behind. "What now?" I asked.

"One of the very first shinigamis?" Hannah asked. "I thought they were all dead by now?"

"So did I," Ciel said with a nod.

"Undertaker said he's like anyone you've ever seen before, Ciel," I said. "So this thing must be pretty strong."

"The originals always are," Yoru muttered.

"EYAAHH!"

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

We all glanced towards the shouts. I looked over at Ciel and he nodded.

"He just striked," he said.

"Let's go!" I shouted and ran towards the crowd.

I struggled my way in and looked at the scene. There was a girl passed out in a guy's arms. She looked like she only passed out, is she really dead?

"Miss Emilie," Hannah said and placed her hand on my shoulder. I glanced over at her and saw her pointing upwards.

I followed her finger and gasped.

"We need to hurry and stop him from leaving," Ciel whispered.

"But if he sees Emilie's here, will he really leave so easily?" Jonathan asked.

As the others talked, I continued to stare up at the shinigami in shock. Compared to Undertaker and gender-confused Grell, he looked completely different. Was this really a shinigami?

His face was completely covered in bloodstained bandages, and his nails were extremely sharp and long. He wore a midnight black cape with bloodstained white fur around the neck area. His hair was a bit spiky and dark blue, while his eyes were a piercing orange.

"T-that's an original shinigami?" I stuttered. Why do I feel so scared? My whole body is trembling, and it feels like my blood is chilling.

"Let's go, Emilie," Ciel said and I was pulled along, but I didn't want to go. I didn't want to face that shinigami.

I pulled out of Ciel's grip. "No!" I shouted.

Everyone stopped to look at me.

"Come on, Emilie!' Jonathan shouted. "We need to stop that thing! Don't chicken out now!"

"But . . . I . . ."

Ciel's single cerulean eye stared at me carefully. "Something about that shinigami . . . You're terrified of it," he said.

"I don't know why . . . I've faced so much already, but I just can't face that shinigami," I whispered and wringed my wrist with my other hand.

"But Emilie-" Jonathan began.

"No!" I shouted, cutting him off. "I don't want to face it! And I don't want any of you either!" What's going on with me? Why am I so scared? Why . . . Why do I just want to run away and hide?

_Emilie, run! Listen and run! _Alina's voice screamed in my head.

I gasped and was about to do just that, when I suddenly felt something behind me. The sound of something swaying and a shadow looming over me appeared.

"Emilie!" everyone shouted, and I heard bystanders screaming.

"What is that thing?" one women cried.

My whole body was just trembling. I looked over my shoulder, already knowing who would be there. The shinigami looked down at me with those cold auburn eyes.

_Emilie, run! Now! Get away! _Alina continued to scream, but my whole body was suddenly frozen.

"Emilie!"

"Danna-sama!"

I gasped and looked just as Jonathan came running towards me, and the shinigami swung his scythe down to attack my brother. Luckily, Yoru moved him out of the way just in time, but didn't miss getting his arm sliced a bit.

"Yoru!" Nana shouted.

Even though all this was happening, it all seemed to be in slow motion to me. I just . . . I . . .

The shinigami quickly wrapped one of his arms around my neck and pointed his scythe at Ciel and the others. Without a single word, he jumped into the air, me in his grip, and the only thing I could think of doing was screaming.

I'm so confused. Why am I so scared. I've face a shinigami before. I've face a kitsune before. I've face so many things in the past, so why am I scared? Why am I petrified. Alina . . . Why?

_This shinigami is mixed in with each of your past lives._

How? Why?

_Emilie . . . This shinigami is . . . _

The shinigami and I shattered through the mall's glass roof. I winced, but tried not to scream.

_This shinigami is your true father!_

"MY WHAT?" I screamed as the shinigami took me away.

* * *

><p>(Sebastian P. O. V)<p>

Hmm?

I sighed. "My father-in-law has made an appearance, I see." If only he had waited until I had returned. I just hope she'll be able to handle this without me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry, I know it's short, but I've been busy lately. Anyways, shocking, huh? I was originally going to make Undertaker Alina's father (notice how I didn't say Emilie), but I decided this was cooler. If you're wondering where I got the inspiration for the shinigami's appearance, just look up Zarame from Zombie-Loan. That's right, I've gotten into Zombie-Loan recently, but I don't think I'll make a story about it. I'm still not sure actually. Anyways, please review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just wait for the next one to find out why Emilie's so scared.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	41. Confused

_**Yay for fast updates! Thank you: Lady Island Rose, Wonderwomenbatmanfan, Lady Shadow 77, bored411, FreeHugs4Sale, HimeConnie, and Illusa for reviewing and everyone for reading. Now, on with the tale!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 41: Confused<p>

_Hey diddle diddle, the cat and the fiddle,_

_The cow jumped over the moon._

_The little dog laughed to see such fun_

_And the dish ran away with the spoon._

_Emilie, wake up! Wake up!_

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly fluttered open and I placed my hand on my head. The room I was in was lit by a single lamp that was next to me on a nightstand. It hardly looked like a lamp was illuminating the room, it looked like it was a single candle by how dim its light was.<p>

"Where am I?" I whispered and sat up in the unfamiliar bed. It was a white canopy bed with a white, fishnet curtain hanging over it. The blankets were a baby pink with frilly white trimming, the pillows were also pink with white trimming and their were even two heart shaped pillows.

I glanced down at my clothes and saw I was also in baby pink and white. I was dressed in an elbow length sleeve pink dress that went to just above my knees. The pink skirt opened up in the front to reveal another skirt layer, this one was white and very frilly. There was a large white bow on the back of the dress and I had a white, frilly bonnet on my head. My hands were encased in white gloves with frilly baby pink trimming around the wrist area. Lastly, I had thigh-high white socks and pink lace-up boots that went to just below my knees.

"Gross," I whispered for two reasons. One, he undressed me to put me into this outfit, and two, it was _way _too girly for my liking.

_Emilie, you need to get out of here! _Alina shouted.

"You said he's my true father," I whispered. "But how can that be? A shinigami? An _original _shinigami is my father?"

_Hard to believe, I know, but it is true. He has been your father in every single life._

"Every single life? So he was also your father? And Segumi's and Rayne's?"

_Yes. Some how, the Golden Flower is connected to him._

"But I thought we were created by the drop of an angel?"

_Emilie, we were not born in a flower or something. Two people had to create us, and he is always the father. I believe he caught the drop when it fell._

"He can do that?" I asked.

_He is a shinigami. They are capable of many things. Most likely, when the drop fell, it fell on him and he consumed it into him. Then, at that moment, he became the sole parent of the Golden Flower._

"So he consumed me," I muttered. "When I fell, so does that mean . . . eww. We became his sperm?" I asked.

_Emilie! This is serious!_

"Who said I was joking?" I grumbled.

_Emilie!_

"Fine, fine. But . . ." I glanced around the very childish room. There was a white vanity by the large double windows that had baby pink curtains. Next to the vanity was a white door, it looked to be the closet. Next to the bed was the white nightstand with the marble white lamp with a pink cap, and on the other side of the bed was a pile of stuffed animals. Last, an oval shaped pink rug lay on the oak wood floors.

"Why is this place so childish? It looks like a room for a five year old girl," I whispered.

Alina didn't answer and just then, the room door slowly opened. My heart jumped in my chest and my whole body began to tremble again. Damn it. Why am I so scared? Alina, why? If he's our father, why am I so scared of him?

_Because he is the shinigami who killed Zachery when he was human, and he has a habit of appearing when . . . _

When? When? Alina! When? Don't just leave now! And about Sebastian! Why? Why did he kill Sebastian? Alina!

The shinigami, my true father, entered the room in a swift moment, orange eyes staring intently at me. He didn't speak at all as he approached me. My body shook as he came closer, his black boots tapping against the floor as he walked. He sat on the edge of the bed and reached for something.

I winced, thinking he were about to kill me, just like Alina said he did to Sebastian. But after a moment of nothing happening, I slowly opened my eyes. A small, purple stuffed rabbit was in my face. He didn't reach for a weapon, like I had thought. No, he had reached for one of the stuffed animals in that large pile by the bed.

I looked into his eyes, confusion written all over my face. He waved the stuffed rabbit a bit, but said nothing. I guess he wants me to take it.

I slowly reached for the rabbit, and hoped he didn't see my hands shaking as I grabbed it and pulled it to me. I guess he didn't because he didn't seem angry or anything. I placed the rabbit on my lap and he suddenly placed his hand on my head. He began stroking my hair, like a parent does to soothe their scared child. Does that mean he did notice me shaking?

I just sat their quietly, my body's trembling now beginning to stop. This is weird. I feel like I should be afraid, I mean, I should, shouldn't I? Yet . . . He doesn't seem to be doing anything wrong.

_Maybe you'll be the one to finally accept him. _A different voice said in my thoughts. A voice I didn't recognize, but I think I've heard before.

Accept him?

* * *

><p>(Ciel P. O. V)<p>

I sighed in irritation. "He took her, now we must come up with another plan."

"Don't worry, don't worry," Nana giggled and held a small laptop in one of her hands. "I know exactly how we can find her."

"Oh?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Look around. One of us isn't missing, but two."

"Two?" we all asked and looked around at each other.

I gasped. "That damn cat is gone!" I shouted.

Nana giggled and nodded.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

I was left alone in the room again, but now I'm super confused. Is this really the man who killed Sebastian when he was human? Is this really the man who killed all those innocent girls? But he was just so nice to me. No. Don't let yourself be tricked, Emilie. Just look at Drew. He may seem kind as well, but you know he's actually a cruel bastard.

"Hmm. I wonder if he's dead yet," I whispered before shaking my head quickly. "Like I care!"

"Pfah! Sheesh! Who needs this many stuffed animals?"

"Eh?" I gasped and glanced over the pile of animals. A black cat with white ears popped his head out from the pile. I smiled and walked over to the cat. "Yoru?" I asked.

He looked up at me and nodded. "Yup," he said cheerfully.

"But, how?" I asked. "I thought you got hit."

"I did," he said in a whining tone. "My arm really hurts. But Emilie was in trouble so I quickly got back up and grabbed onto your leg as the shinigami took you. I was able to stay out of sight this whole time."

I picked up Yoru and saw the gash on his arm. "Idiot. You didn't even try to wrap it up?" I asked.

"All there is in that pile are stuffed animals."

He has a point.

I placed Yoru on the bed and opened one of the drawers of the nightstand. Luckily, it was full of different color ribbons. I grabbed a ribbon randomly and it so happened to be pink. Ugh! I walked over to Yoru and wrapped his wound with the ribbon.

"Sorry I can't do much," I muttered.

Yoru remained silent and watched me as I finished wrapping up his arm. I picked him up again and placed him on my lap as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"He's strange," I whispered.

"The shinigami?" Yoru asked as I began to pet him.

I nodded. "I was really afraid at first, but now I'm not sure. I'm really confused."

"He didn't seem to want to hurt you. It looked more like he was consoling you."

"Yeah, I thought the same thing."

And what about that voice? And Alina's gone again, I really needed to ask her more questions.

"He's a very silent guy too, isn't he?" Yoru asked.

"Yeah. He hasn't spoken a word."

Yoru yawned and curled into a smaller ball. "I just hope he doesn't hurt you. Even if he hasn't done something now, you never know."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>(Sebastian P. O. V)<p>

She was always taken away from him, and he had always been protective of her.

"Blood, when will you learn," I chuckled. "The Golden Flower is not yours to protect. And you will bring her nothing but pain and sorrow."

A shinigami who wished for just one person to understand him, such a strange thing.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

I sighed and fell back onto the bed. "I'm bored. There's nothing to do in this room."

"Play with a doll," Yoru yawned. "There's a container full of them under the bed."

"Huh?" I asked and peaked under the bed. "What? Seriously?" I asked and pulled out a container full of dolls. "Come on. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"You seem to be to him. Maybe . . ." Yoru yawned again.

"Sheesh, if you're so tired, go to sleep already," I said and put the container back under the bed. Cats are so lazy.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to be alert and ready to protect Emilie," Yoru answered.

I looked at him for a long moment. "Why?" I asked. "I can handle myself."

"Maybe, but I don't want you to get hurt, so I'll fight so you don't have to. That's what everyone is doing."

"Everyone?"

Yoru bobbed his little furry head. "Yup. I mean, that's why I think they're protecting you. It isn't because they think Emilie is weak, it's because they don't want her to fight."

"But I don't want to watch while everyone gets hurt. I want to help."

Yoru stood up from where he was curled up on the bed and walked up to me. He sat down again. "But then it will just be pointless to protect you, right? Then I might as well just fight for the heck of it, instead of having a purpose."

"I don't know," I said stubbornly. "I don't like just sitting back and watching."

"Everyone has their own opinion, I guess."

I didn't respond. I stood up from where I was on the floor and walked over to the door.

"What are you doing?" Yoru asked a bit frantically.

I opened the door a little bit and peaked outside, but everything was pitch black. I glanced over at my window and saw pure sunlight.

"Why is the hallway so dark then?" I whispered and opened the door more.

"Emilie!" Yoru whispered and came over to my side.

I glanced down at him. "You should rest," I told him. "You're still hurt."

"Doesn't matter. Like I said, I'm going to protect you."

I sighed in my thoughts. Idiot.

Yoru and I walked into the hallway and glanced around. It was so dark, I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. Where do we go? Where are the walls?

I extended my arm out and tried to look for a wall, but I couldn't find one anywhere around me. I kept moving around cautiously, but there just was no wall.

"What the heck?" I whispered and took a baby step forward, when I suddenly lost my footing and began to fall downwards.

"Emilie!" I heard Yoru shout as I fell.

I screamed as I fell. How can I be falling so far? I looked up, but all I could see was the dim light leaking out of my open room door. Besides that, I couldn't see anything, not even Yoru. The light kept getting farther and farther away.

I fell onto something hard, but I was perfectly safe. Strange. I fell from so high up. So high, I can't even see the light anymore, yet I'm perfectly fine. I'm not flat like a pancake.

"Life is just too weird," I sighed. "Well, my life."

A baby blue glow slowly began to grow from behind me. I looked over at it curiously and saw a large black book floating in the air surrounded by a spiral of the baby blue glow. I got to my feet slowly and walked over to the light and book.

"What is this?" I whispered and walked around the whole spiral to get a look at the book at all angles. There was writing on the front of the book and on the spine, but it was too withered for me to see. I reached for the book, but the blue spirals shocked my hand so I quickly pulled it back to me.

"Emilie? Emilie!" Yoru shouted from somewhere above. "Emilie!"

"Sheesh. He's so noisy," I whispered. "He's going to get us caught."

Too late.

The sound of a cape falling was behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw my father. He didn't say anything at all as he stared at me. My body began to shake again, like it always did in his presence. But this time I was even more scared. I bet he's mad at me. He's going to hurt me this time for sure.

He approached me, and I winced as he hand approached me, but once again, he shocked me.

I was pulled into a warm embrace. My eyes snapped open in shock. He was hugging me? He isn't mad?

He patted my head and pushed me away nicely. He shook his head and pointed a sharp fingernail up towards the room I had just left.

I pointed to the large book. "What is that?" I asked.

He shook his head and pointed up again.

"But . . ." I trailed off.

He suddenly picked me up, bridal style, and jumped up. We landed back in front of the door and he placed me down. Yoru ran over to me and jumped into my arms.

"Don't do that again," he whispered, I suppose so that only I would hear.

My father pointed at Yoru, still not saying a single word.

"He's a friend," I said and turned my torso away from my father so that my back was facing him and he wouldn't be able to grab Yoru. "He isn't bad."

My father nodded and turned away, wrapping his cape around him.

"Wait!" I called. "Where are we? This isn't my world, is it?"

He looked at me and shook his head.

"Then where are we?" I asked.

He didn't answer and jumped down to where that large book was.

I sighed. "What now?" I asked and looked down at Yoru.

"We wait for the others," he said.

"But how are they going to find us?" I walked into my room and closed the door behind us. I walked over to the window and looked out, but I quickly realized something was wrong. The clouds weren't moving, the wind wasn't blowing, and now that I think about it, the sun hasn't moved at all for the few hours I know I've spent here. Damn it. The images outside my window aren't real. Great.

Yoru jumped out of my arms and onto the bed. "Look," he said and pointed a paw at his black collar. "Nana put a tracking device in here, so she knows where we are. Even if we're in a different dimension."

I nodded and continued to look out the window. I sighed. "Sebastian, you chose a bad time to start your vacation."

"What did you see down there?" Yoru asked.

"A big black book," I answered. "It was surrounded by some kind of force field. He won't tell me what it is."

"He won't tell you anything. Maybe it's because of all the bandages wrapped around his face. I mean, the only thing not covered is one of his eyes."

I shrugged and climbed into bed. "I'm tired. I'm taking a nap."

"Not me. I have to be alert. Always alert."

I chuckled and pulled the two-tone cat towards me. I placed an arm over him. "You sleep too," I said. "We need strength, right?"

Yoru chuckled. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Hey, when we get back, I want to eat lots and lots of tuna! No, sushi! Lots and lots of sushi!"

I nodded and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Zackery! Zackery!" Alina screamed and held an unconscious human Sebastian. It was obvious he was dead by the large blood stain on the front of his fancy white shirt and the trickle of blood coming out the corner of his lips.<em>

_Ever since finding out about Alina and the others being me in the past, all the visions I saw were in color now so I could clearly see Alina's blonde curly hair and golden eyes. She was dressed in a lime green gown, but now the front was stained red with Sebastian's blood._

"_Zackery, please!" she begged, tears coming out of her butterscotch eyes. She shook him in her arms and patted one of his cheeks. "Do not die. Please? I do not want to lose you!"_

_A silhouette seemed to appear out of nowhere behind Alina. She glanced back at the man as she cried. Her body trembled in fear and sorrow._

"_Why?" she asked. "He did nothing wrong! It was not his time and you know that!"_

_My father stood behind her, a large blood stained scythe in his hands. He just stared at the scene with cold eyes._

"_Why did you kill him?" Alina shouted._

_He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Alina. She looked at it in confusion, even I was confused. He was handing her a handkerchief._

"_Why are you being kind to me now?" she growled and slapped the cloth out of his hand. "You killed the man I love and now you are being nice to me? You despicable man! I will never forgive you for taking Zachery away from me! I hate you!" Alina shrieked and for a split second, I saw emotions in our father's eyes._

_For a flash, there was a shattering sadness. He reached for Alina's head, it looked like he was going to stroke it, like he did to mine earlier, but Alina slapped his hand away._

"_Do not touch me!"_

_He stared at her for a long moment. It was clear he was trying to keep himself from showing his despair. After a long moment, he nodded and turned away. He jumped into the air and vanished, leaving Alina there to cry over her husband._

"_**Do you see how awful he is?"**_

"_**Alina?" I turned around and saw Alina standing there, but she was wearing something else from the Alina crying before me. It was a simple white sundress.**_

_**A tear fell down Alina's cheek. "Emilie, I am confused."**_

"_**Confused?" I asked.**_

_**She nodded. "I was so angry at him then, but seeing how he has been towards you . . . I am confused. He is awful, but . . ." Alina shook her head and walked up to me. "He is awful, yet . . ."**_

"_**Alina?"**_

"_**Go," she said and flicked her finger in my direction.**_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and looked around at the non changing room. The window reflected the same exact image, the lamp was still casting a dim glow, and nothing had changed.<p>

I sighed and sat up. "I'm so confused."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wooh! I updated so fast, right? Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and look forward to the next chapter ^ ^<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	42. Protect The Book

_**Yay! 400 reviews! Thank you: StolenWings, 42believer, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, FreeHugs4Sale, Lady Island Rose, HimeConnie, Midnightsun1397, Musette du Coudray, Lady Shadow 77, dillydip248, Lilac Wolf, Yami Ryuu-chan, CloudFix, and dxlmao for reviewing and everyone for reading. I hope I got everyone who reviewed. There were so many, I'm so happy! ^^ To show my gratitude, I will give you all a wonderful chapter. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 42: Protect The Book<p>

"Any sevens?" Yoru asked.

"Goldfish," I answered.

"Uh . . . It's Go Fish, Emilie."

"Whatever."

Yoru chuckled and reached into the pile for another card. As of right now, we had been here for a day and a half. Yoru decided to get out of cat form, but he changes back whenever my father appears. Right now, we were sitting on the floor playing Goldfish, or Go Fish as Yoru corrected.

"Any twos?" I asked and Yoru handed me a card. "What's taking everyone so long anyways?" I asked as I put the two cards in a side pile.

Yoru shrugged. "Most likely they're trying to find the entrance into the dimension. Any fours?"

I sighed and handed Yoru my fours.

Footsteps began to echo and come towards this direction. I glanced at Yoru and he nodded, changing back into a cat. He jumped onto my lap and I tried to clean up the cards as fast as possible. I placed them back in the box and just threw the box under the bed.

The door opened and my father stepped in. He had a tray of food.

"Food," Yoru whispered in a hungry tone. I pulled his tail slightly, a sign for him to stay quiet. I mean, my father knew he talked, but still.

I placed Yoru down and grabbed the tray of food. There were even two small bowls for Yoru; one full of milk and the other full of what looked like tuna.

"Thank you," I muttered and my father placed his hand on my head. He nodded and then left the room.

"So silent," Yoru and I whispered in unison.

I still didn't even know his name since he never talked. In fact, I know nothing at all about him except that he's an original shinigami and my father. That's pretty much it.

I sighed.

* * *

><p>(Ciel P. O. V)<p>

Nana sighed. "Another dead end," she muttered and started typing quickly on her laptop again as we all stood in an empty alley. "I could have sworn the entrance to the dimension was here. Hmm."

"You said that last time, and the time before that," I grumbled. "Why is it so difficult to find the entrance?"

"Dimensions are tricky," the very petite girl answered. She was even smaller than I. Nana was about half my size. Perhaps it has to do with the fact that she was originally nothing but a porcelain doll.

"Perhaps we should search for clues in the meantime," Hannah said as she stared at the alley in disgust. "Like on why he killed all those females."

Everyone nodded. Suddenly, a loud noise ripped through the air.

"What is that?" Nana demanded. "It's so loud!"

"A chainsaw?" Jonathan asked.

I sighed and placed a hand on my forehead, already feeling a headache coming. "Why must I have to deal with such an idiot," I muttered.

"Idiot?" everyone asked just as the red head fell from the sky.

"So many handsome men~" he chimed as he fell.

I sighed just as Romeo kicked Grell Sutcliff right in his stomach.

"Gross," Jonathan muttered. "Who's this?"

"That is a shinigami, Danna-sama," Hannah answered. "A very confused grim reaper."

"Wait, so this guy is a grim reaper too? So he might be able to help us find Emilie!"

"I suppose," I said and looked at the confused red-head. "Grell Sutcliff, can you help us find someone?"

He looked up and pouted at me. "Where's Sebas-chan?"

"Busy," I muttered.

Grell stood up and crossed his arms stubbornly. "Without my Sebas-chan, I won't help."

"What if I give you these two for a day?" I asked and pointed at Romeo and Jonathan.

"What?" they shouted in unison. "No way!"

"Well . . ." Grell said, pondering.

"And when Sebastian returns, I will also let you spend a day with him."

"Deal!"

"Senpai!" another voice shouted, along with another person falling from the sky. The one was none other than Ronald Knox. "We have to find that rogue shinigami, remember?"

"Rogue shinigami?" I asked in shock.

"That can wait," Grell said and waved his hand.

Ronald Knox sighed. "We don't have time for this."

"Actually, maybe you do," I said.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked and looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"You see, we are also looking for a rogue shinigami. Could you possibly be looking for one of the originals?"

He nodded. "Exactly. His name is Blood Noche. He's been on the run for years."

"So you guys even reap your own?" Jonathan asked.

Grell nodded and hugged one of Jonathan's arms, to his greatest disgust. He tried to push Grell away, but the shinigami was holding on too tight.

"Everyone must die sometime," Grell chimed.

"Well, if you help us retrieve Emilie, he is all yours," I said.

Ronald sucked his teeth and looked over at Grell. "Fine."

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

"Emilie, this is bad. We shouldn't be doing this," Yoru whispered as I snuck out of my room again.

"I have to see what that book is," I whispered back. Since I knew what to expect because of the first time, I jumped down towards where the book was, Yoru behind me.

We landed safely at the bottom and I looked over at the book. It was still surrounded by that spiral of blue light.

"How are we going to get it?" Yoru asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea," I admitted.

Yoru sighed. "Honestly."

I walked up to the book and continued to stare at it. Why is this book under so much protection? What's so special about this worn out book? I reached out to touch it, and was quickly shocked. No surprise there. But, maybe there's a weak spot somewhere.

Yoru walked up to the book and reached for it too, and his hand went through with no harm.

"Eh?" I gasped. "H-how . . . Why aren't you affected by the barrier?"

Yoru pulled his hand out and stared at me questionably. "Hmm? I don't know," he answered simply.

"Is that seriously all you can say?" I grumbled.

Yoru looked back at the book. "Well, maybe it's because I was originally a stuffed animal."

"Hmm? How do you figure?"

"Barriers are created to keep living things out. That includes you, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, even though I'm living now, I wasn't originally. In fact, I didn't even possess a soul or anything at first. So maybe that's why I can go past the barrier, because I'm not fully a living being."

"That doesn't make sense," I muttered.

Yoru laughed. "Is that so? Then I guess I'm just a lucky person."

I rolled my eyes and pointed at the book. "Grab it."

"Why are you so intent on reading this old thing?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just really want to look at it." Something inside of me is nagging me to take the book, but I'm really not sure why.

Yoru nodded and began reaching for the book again, but I suddenly sensed something coming.

"Crap! Yoru, hide!" I whispered and grabbed his arm.

"Where?" he asked and both of us looked around at the nothingness around us.

"I don't know!" I said and pulled him along, when suddenly we fell. Crap! Not again!

Yoru and I shouted as we began to plummet downwards. Great. Now where are we headed this time? A bright light suddenly appeared below us, and next thing I knew, we were lying on a soft carpet by a fireplace. I looked around and saw two comfy looking reading chairs and row after row of bookshelves.

"A library," I muttered.

"Don't you think he should keep the book in here?" Yoru asked.

I stood up and headed over to one of the large bookshelves. "He should." I pulled out a book and stared at it curiously. This was weird.

I showed Yoru the front cover of the book. "Can you read this?" I asked.

Yoru stared at the strange writing and shook his head. "It just looks like a bunch of gibberish to me."

"Yeah, but I can read it just fine, as if I'm reading English. How come?" I asked and cocked my head to the side. "Weird." I placed the book back and grabbed another one. "I can read this one too." In fact, I could read all the books perfectly.

As I walked deeper into the library, I glanced over at Yoru. "Aren't you coming?"

He shook his head and went to lie down on the carpet in front of the fireplace. "I'll stay here. It's nice and cozy."

I rolled my eyes. "That's just like a cat. Hmm. I wonder if there's a book in here about me. I mean, Undertaker had one."

I began wandering the library for any books about the Golden Flower. Row after row, shelf after shelf, book after book. I couldn't find anything that would be related to me. Maybe he just doesn't have a book about the Golden Flower. Oh well.

I looked up and saw another book instead. It was titled simply.

_**Shinigamis**_

That book would be good to check out. It can help me find out more about my father.

I reached up to grab it, but it was out of my reach. I began hopping up and down, trying to grab the book, but I still couldn't get it. I sighed and looked around. Is there a step stool or latter or something around here? I didn't see anything. That sucks.

I went back to hopping to try and get the book, and luckily, I was beginning to pull it out little by little.

"Almost . . . There . . ." I said and hopped a few more times. The book finally tumbled down, but with that book, came a whole bunch of others. I winced and placed my arms over my head to protect it from the books.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I shouted as the books hit my head. They were really heavy and large books.

I fell onto my knees and rubbed my head. That really hurt.

"Emilie?" Yoru asked and ran over to me. "You okay?"

"My head hurts," I muttered and looked at the hand I used to rub my head. There was blood on it.

"You're bleeding a lot," Yoru said. "Come on, let's go back, hurry."

I nodded, but then I started feeling light headed. The whole room began to spin and things were getting dark.

"Emilie? Emilie!" Yoru shouted before I passed out.

* * *

><p>Ow. My head really hurts.<p>

I groaned and a cool hand was placed onto my forehead. My eyes fluttered open and I stared up at my father. I looked around and saw I was back in my room.

I sat up, my head pounding. Stupid books, they're so dangerous.

My father hugged me tightly and placed his hand on the top of my head. He pulled away and stared down at me, his orange eyes full of relief. He pointed at the door and shook his head, he was telling me I shouldn't leave.

I nodded.

He reached over towards the nightstand and grabbed a cup of water that was there. My father handed it to me and I grabbed it, taking a quick sip.

I wonder if he's really mad now. It's hard to tell when he's so silent. But, he seems more worried than angry to me. And if he was upset he would have just let me die, right?

I glanced at my father sheepishly. I have so many questions I want to ask him. So many, but I don't know where to start, and I doubt he'll reply.

My father got up from the bed and headed over to a small shelf by the vanity. I never noticed that before. In fact, I doubt that was there before. The shelf was white and full of skinny books. He grabbed one at random and sat on the edge of the bed. I glanced at the cover curiously.

"_Goodnight Moon _by Margaret Wise Brown," I muttered. I looked up at my father. "You're going to read to me?"

He nodded.

He's going to read to me? But I haven't heard him speak a single word since I arrived here.

My father opened the book and I waited anxiously for him to begin reading so I could hear his voice. I glanced over at Yoru who was lying on the rug. He was staring at my father anxiously as well.

He flipped to the first page, and pointed at the picture, then looked at me.

"Eh?" I whispered.

He flipped to the next page, and pointed at that picture.

He wasn't going to speak, he was just pointing at the pictures. Was that reading to him? I couldn't help but start giggling at this. My father stared at me curiously.

I placed the water back on the nightstand and moved closer to my father. I flipped the book back to the first page and smiled at him.

"How about I read and you listen?" I asked.

He stared at me in shock. I chuckled and looked at the first page.

"In the great green room," I began. "There was a telephone, and a red balloon." I flipped the page. "And the picture of the cow jumping over the moon. And there were three little bears sitting on chairs."

My father placed his hand on my head and listened as I read. Even Yoru was paying attention. The cat smiled at me from the rug and motioned for me to continue.

"And two little kittens, and a pair of mittens. And a little toy house and a young mouse."

I can't believe this. I was scared of this man before, but here I am now, not even trembling. I know he's bad, I know that, but there's something else about him. Something I want to find out. I want to know why he killed so many people that weren't suppose to die yet. I want to know why he killed Sebastian when he was a human and why he killed all those females. I also want to know why he kidnapped me.

As I read, my father looked up quickly and stood up.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I glanced at Yoru and saw his ears twitch. The cat jumped onto the bed and sat beside me.

"They found us," he whispered. "Nana and the others are here, but I sense two others."

"Two others?" I whispered back.

My father turned to me and ruffled the top of my head. I pouted and fixed my hair. I hate it when people ruffle my hair. My father seemed to smile at that, but it was hard to tell by all the bandages, my only clue was the emotion in his one visible eye.

My father put one finger up, signally me to wait.

I shook my head. "I want to come."

He shook his head and left the room before I could argue more.

"Sheesh," I whispered. I jumped off the bed and ran to the door, but when I tried to open it-"Damn it! He locked us in!"

"Emilie, he really cares about you," Yoru said and changed back into his human form. Well, sort of human. His cat ears and tail were still visible.

"Hmm?" I asked and glanced at Yoru.

"When you got hurt, he was really paranoid. You could see it clear in his eye. He brought you hear quickly and bandaged your head."

I touched my forehead, feeling some bandages.

"And he didn't move from your side at all while you were asleep."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Two hours."

"Eh?" I gasped. "Two hours?"

Yoru nodded. "And he was by your side every minute."

I looked away from Yoru and tried turning the doorknob again. I knew it wouldn't move, I was just moving it as a sort of distraction.

"Yeah. He's confusing like that," I said. "He kills innocent people, yet doesn't seem at all hostile towards me. And like you said, he worries about me a lot, yet . . ." Yet he killed the man I loved when I was Alina. He's the reason Sebastian died.

"He may hurt the others though," Yoru said.

I nodded. "Which is why we need to get out of this room." I took a few steps away from the door and made a golden orb appear in my hands. "Yoru, cover your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just listen to me," I sighed.

"Fine," he said and closed his eyes.

"Goddess's Light," I muttered and the orb dispersed. I heard the door unlock and punched a fist into the air. "Yes! It's unlocked!"

"How'd you do that?" Yoru asked as I opened the door.

I smiled at him. "I'm the Golden Flower. Now, come on!" I ran out the room and jumped down, Yoru following behind, just like earlier.

We landed on the platform, but there was no one there.

"Not here," Yoru said and pointed in a certain direction. "There."

I nodded and followed him. We were consumed by a bright light, also like earlier, and suddenly appeared in a large courtyard. Marble pillars surrounded us everywhere and the ground was made of shiny granite. I looked up and saw a dark night sky with a whole bunch of stars, but no moon. The only light in the courtyard came from a few oil lamps, one at each of the four corners of the courtyard.

"There they are!" Yoru said.

I looked up and saw Ciel, Romeo, Jonathan, and Hannah. There were also two other figures behind them.

I growled under my breathe. "Grell Sutcliff and Ronald Knox." I hate those two, especially the blonde one! He's the one who reaped Marcus' soul! "Why the hell are they here?"

"Blood Noche!" Ronald Knox said and took a step forward towards my father who stood in the center of the courtyard.

Blood Noche? That was my father's name?

"Emilie!" Romeo and Jonathan shouted.

"Yoru!" Nana shouted.

My father glanced back at Yoru and I in shock. He shook his head, I nodded. He dropped his head, giving up trying to argue with stubborn me. He glanced back at Ronald and Grell, and a large scythe suddenly appeared in my father's hands.

"Wait!" I shouted. "What are you two doing, Grell, Ronald!" Why is my father pulling out his weapon? And what are those two shinigamis doing here anyways?

Grell smiled and waved his chainsaw as he sashayed forward a bit. "We're here to complete a mission."

"A mission?" Yoru and I asked in unison.

"Everyone must die sometime," Grell said. "And this handsome devil here," he said and pointed at my father. "Has been cheating death so many times, it's hard to track."

Ronald nodded. "He should have died a long time ago, but he's still moving. He's even gone as far as to steal his own book of cinematic records from the shinigami's special library."

"Book of . . . Cinematic records?" I whispered and suddenly thought of the large book being protected by that barrier.

"But it's too late now," Ronald said and revved his lawnmower. "You can't keep running, Blood!"

They're going to kill my father! No!

_Emilie! Protect Father! _Alina shouted, along with someone else. Another female I wasn't quite sure of.

"Don't!" I shouted at the shinigamis. "Aurea testa explosione!" shards of golden light appeared and began hurdling towards the two shinigamis.

"Woah!" Ronald said and whistled as he dodged my attack. "The Golden Flower is starting to wake up I see."

"Emilie! What are you doing?" Ciel shouted.

"They're trying to kill my father!" I shouted.

"Father?" they all gasped.

Yoru nodded and lunged to attack Grell. "He's not what you think," Yoru said to the others.

"It doesn't matter!" Ronald said. "He has to die!"

"Leave him alone!" I screamed. "Aurea-" my father placed his arm out in front of me and shook his head. "What? But he's trying to kill you! Let me help defend you!" he shook his head and ran towards Ronald. Their scythes clashed and sparks flew everywhere from the metal to metal contact.

"Oh! I'm being harassed by a cute kitty!" I heard Grell say as he dodged Yoru.

"That's gross, man," Yoru said.

"Excuse you! I'll have you know I'm a beautiful woman!" Grell shouted.

Beautiful woman in what world or dimension?

Ciel and the others ran over to me as the two shinigamis were busy.

"Emilie, let us go now!" Ciel ordered.

I shook my head. "I can't let them kill my father!"

"He's a rogue! And he killed innocent girls," Jonathan shouted.

"I don't care! There are things you don't know!"

"Senpai! Find the book!" Ronald shouted over to Grell.

Grell pouted. "But I was having fun with my new boy toy."

"Senpai!"

Grell sighed and revved his chainsaw. He swung it down towards Yoru, but luckily he dodged it. "Sorry, but I have to get back to work." Grell winked at Yoru. "We'll play next time."

"Gross," Yoru whispered.

Grell ran past us quickly. I gasped and followed him. I can't let him get the book.

"Yoru! Come on!" I shouted.

He nodded and followed, along with the others.

"Why are you being such a nuisance?" Grell asked me.

"Shut it!" I growled.

Grell swung his chainsaw towards me, but I jumped out of the way just in time. Woah. That was _way _too close for comfort. Grell swung his chainsaw at me again, and again, and again. I dodged each time, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do this for long.

"Aurea testa explosione!" I shouted and the shards of light knocked the chainsaw out of Grell's hands.

"Ow! You stupid girl! You almost ruined my manicure!" he scolded and checked out his nails.

We went through the light and ended up in the dark area where the book was. I turned to everyone and pointed at the book.

"Don't let Grell near that! Got it? If you do, I'll never forgive any of you!"

Ciel chuckled. "Nice to see you are becoming strong. I will help."

"Same here," Romeo said.

Jonathan nodded and looked at Hannah. "Hannah, protect that book at all costs."

Hannah smiled. "Yes, Danna-sama."

"I'll help too!" Nana said cheerfully.

Grell finally joined the rest of us and lunged for Ciel with his chainsaw.

"Ciel!" I shouted.

The small demon quickly moved out of the way.

Grell glanced over towards the book and smiled widely, revealing all of his sharp teeth. "I found it~," he sang.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean you'll get it," Romeo said and changed into a white wolf. I haven't seen him in his wolf form for a long time. Romeo growled and kept Grell at bay for a bit.

I ran over to the barrier with Yoru. "He won't be able to get past the barrier, right?" I asked.

Yoru nodded. "He shouldn't be able to."

I heard Romeo's loud whine and looked over towards him. The white wolf skidded across the floor, his right front leg covered in blood. He was hit.

"Damn," I muttered. I would attack, but my attack isn't that strong against Grell. I wish I knew another attack. Alina? Segumi? Rayne? Any ideas?

Silence.

"Of course," I sighed and watched as Hannah began to fight Grell.

Ciel walked over to us and looked at the book. "If they get a hold of that, he will die." Ciel chuckled. "He must truly want to live if he went as far as to steal the book from their library."

I nodded. "Yeah, and we're not going to let them take it back."

"Too bad, Girly!" a voice shouted from behind.

I gasped and glanced behind me just as Ronald reached through the barrier, about to grab the book.

"No!" I screamed. How is he able to get past the barrier? Because he's a shinigami too?

"Hands off!" Yoru shouted and grabbed for the book also. Thank goodness he could go through. Yoru grabbed the book before Ronald and took it out the barrier. "Emilie, keep away!"

I nodded as Yoru threw the book towards me. I grabbed it.

"Emilie, run!" Ciel said.

I did just that and began running. I suddenly ended up in the library. I smiled, an idea coming to mind.

"That's it!" I said and went to hide this book along with all the others.

But as I was heading towards where I wanted to hide the book, a long metal pole with clippers at the end appeared before me. It crashed into the ground and stood there. I looked up the pole and clutched the large book even tighter in my arms.

"Nice to meet you, Emilie Roze. Or should I say, Golden Flower," a man with nicely combed black hair said. He also had black glasses and a business suit. The metal rod went back up to him and he pushed his glasses up with the clippers. "I am William T. Spears. A shinigami."

"Crap," I whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah! Emilie's papa is being targeted not by one, but THREE shinigamis. Will Emilie be able to protect Blood's cinematic records? Or will she lose the book and her own life? You'll just have to find out next time ^^. Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter. I loved Goodnight Moon which is why I used it here. It was one of my favorite stories when I was little. And yay! We've reached 400 reviews! Yay! I'm so happy! Thank you so much everyone who reads and reviews! You guys are all awesome! Till next time!<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_

_**P. S What do you all think of Blood? Is he an evil man who should die, or do you want him to live after seeing him and Emilie sharing such a cute father-daughter moment?**_


	43. Unexpected

_**Wooh! This is a long list. -pulls out long piece of paper- Thank you: , Musette du Coudray, animefreak653, kaitlyn, xXSymmetryXx, Tei-Coon, DeathofReality, THE UNKNOWN, Yami Ryuu-chan, sleepy Kirby, dillydip248, CloudFix, StolenWings, KuraiNezumichan, SydInTheAsylum, Midnightsun1397, Lady Island Rose, dxlmao, Lady Shadow 77, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, HimeConnie, Assie, and Lilac Wolf for reviewing and everyone for reading. Phew. That was a long list, I love it! And I would also like to thank delaminate for the PM. Thank you all so much everyone.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 43: Unexpected<p>

I clutched the book even tighter and glared up at William.

"It would be quite troublesome if I had to fight you for that book," William said. "So just hand it over simply."

I shook my head and took a step back. Damn it. Where were the others?

William sighed. "Fighting you will put me behind schedule, and I truly despise overtime."

"And I truly despise you," I muttered and then bolted deeper into the library.

I heard William sigh behind me, but I didn't stop running. I looked around as I ran, trying to find some place to hide. I ran deep into the library and suddenly came across a large stone door. I stared at the out-of-place looking thing.

I would have stood there thinking more, but I heard William's calm footsteps somewhere behind me. I panicked I struggled to open the door. It was really heavy and I only managed to open it just enough for me to squeeze in with the book. I closed the door again and stood in the darkness of the room I was now in.

I listened quietly as William's footsteps grew closer and closer. That's when it suddenly dawned on me that I had chosen the stupidest hiding place. Of course he would suspect the door that even I thought was out-of-place.

"Damn it, Emilie. You dumbass," I whispered to myself and took a few steps back into the dark room.

My back suddenly pressed against something cold and hard. I gasped and jumped forward, automatically thinking creepy thoughts since I couldn't actually see what it was. I crouched down and covered my mouth with both hands, the book resting safely in my lap. I listened, hoping William hadn't heard me gasp. I was also curious as to why he hadn't tried to open the door. Maybe he thinks I wouldn't choose something so obvious.

I stood up slowly and glanced over my shoulder. What was that I bumped into? Sheesh, where's the light in this place? I placed an arm out and began searching for a wall. I found one and suddenly, without me doing anything, the torches I didn't know were on the walls lit up.

"Creepy," I whispered and looked at what I had bumped into. My eyes widened as they landed on a crystal coffin. Things just got creepier.

_Look inside. _a female voice chimed in my head. It was the mysterious voice I didn't know.

I nodded and approached the coffin slowly. I peered inside and my eyes widened as they landed on a young woman, no older than twenty-six. Her hair was just past her shoulders and coal black, her skin snow white. She was dressed in a pretty royal blue dress, her hands clasped together over her stomach and holding a bouquet of fresh golden tulips. Someone must change the flowers from time to time. But, what about her?

"Mother?" I asked, my voice cracking as tears swelled up in my eyes. This was my mother. My _real _mother. The mother I would never get to know because I was taken away from her so unfairly. She looked so peaceful as she lay in the coffin.

I clutched the book tightly in my arms before wiped away my tears.

_This woman was unlike your other mothers_. The unknown female voice in my head spoke. _He loved this one deeply. She was unique to him. She was the only one he felt accepted by._

"The only one?" I whispered.

Just then, the sound of a chainsaw ripped me out of my thoughts. I gasped and glanced over my shoulder as the chainsaw sounded as if it were trying to cut through the stone of the door.

"Crap. They found me." But why aren't they just opening the door like I did?

_The door is invisible to all except you and your father. But they must have sensed you._

"Can they get in easily?"

_I am not sure. But I would rather not find out. Look, behind that shelf is another door._

I glanced over towards a large shelf full of books behind my mother's coffin. I ran over to it and struggled to move it away from the wall. Once I did, I opened the secret door, but before I left, I took one more glance at my mother. She's all alone in this empty room . . . I'll come back later, with my father. I'll tell him to move her out of here.

I ran through the tunnel the door led to. It was your typical dark tunnel that seemed to go on forever. I sighed after about five minutes. When the hell am I going to get out of here? After ten more minutes, I came across a light at the end of the tunnel. I slowed to a walk as I approached it.

"Where is this going to lead me?" I asked myself and stepped into the light.

I winced at the brightness and a sudden gust of wind flew by. I opened my eyes and glanced around as I was outside again. It was night again and I was standing on the bleach white sand of the beach. I stared out at the black sea before me as it continued to crash against the sand, as if the sea were trying to kidnap the sand, but just couldn't do it so it tried again and again.

I took a few steps deeper into the beach and looked around. I was all alone, that was good, but where were the others? That was obviously Grell's chainsaw I heard earlier, did he get away from the others? I hope they're okay.

Damn it. Why did all of this have to happen while Sebastian was away? I can't believe I'm saying this but, I want him to save me right now. I just want to get out of this weird place and go home, but first I want to save my father from Grell, William, and Ronald.

I sighed and sat down on the sand. Now what do I do? Should I just wait here until someone finds me? But what if its Grell, William, and Ronald? Hmph! I'll just have to take them down then. Well, try.

I stared up at the stars and began to wonder about everything that happened to me from the moment I made the contract with Sebastian. It's almost been a year since then, hasn't it? I've matured a bit since the beginning, well that's what I think. My life has changed drastically. I went from living with my fake mother to a large mansion. I've been betrayed by one of my best friends, I found out my other best friend was a shape shifter, my little brother died, my other brother contracted a demon and his mom and sister were killed, I found another Golden Flower, my stalker has kidnapped me twice, I found out I was kidnapped, I found out my real father is a shinigami, and I found out I've reincarnated over three times.

I sighed again. "That's a lot of change."

"Found you, you little weasel!" a voice shouted behind me, shattering the peacefulness around me.

I gasped and jumped to my feet just as Grell attacked.

"How did you?" I asked, astonished.

"We were finally able to break open that invisible door," Ronald explained. "And you left the opening to this place wide open."

Damn it. Why am I so stupid sometimes?

"Hand over the book before I'm late for my pedicure," Grell said and extended his hand out towards me.

"Can't you guys take a hint?" I shouted. "You aren't getting this book!"

"It is not your decision to make," William said calmly and pointed his scythe towards me. He pressed a button and the clippers came flying towards me. I jumped out of the way in time.

A large reaping scythe suddenly swung down between the three shinigamis and I, along with a mysterious man with blue hair.

"F-Father," I whispered.

He stood between us, scythe gripped tightly in his hands. He turned to me and his orange eyes filled with relief. I guess he was glad to see I was still alive, and that I still had the book. My father looked back at the trio.

"Ah~, Blood, every time I see you I just can't control myself," Grell said and hugged himself tightly. "You're almost on the same level as Sebas-chan."

Gross. So gross. Super gross.

My father lunged for William, completely skipping over Grell and Ronald.

"How dare you ignore me!" Grell exclaimed and charge for my father's open back. Ronald joined him as well.

"WATCH OUT!" I screamed and ran forward.

The next thing I knew, the book had collapsed onto the floor, and there was an excruciating pain running through my body. Things seemed as if they were happening in slow motion as I began falling towards the sand. My father turned towards me, his eye wide in horror as he watched his only child fall to the ground and soaked in blood.

I collapsed to the floor and heard Grell's chainsaw come to a halt.

"Red is defiantly her color," he said.

I heard Ronald sigh. "Such a waste for the Golden Flower."

My whole body was in pain. I stared up at the four shinigamis, and then over at the book that lay a few feet away. It had opened wide and film strips began to fly out of it, and suddenly the same thing was happening to me. Where Grell had attacked me, a long film strip was coming out of it. I stared at it and noticed scenes from my life were playing.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell chimed happily and watched the scenes that had my demon in them.

"Sempai!" Ronald suddenly exclaimed. "Their cinematic records are twisting together!"

"What? Why?" William asked in shock and my father fell to his knees beside me.

I stared up at him as my eyelids began to droop. His eyes were full of such sorrow and horror. He shook his head slowly. My eyelids shut completely.

* * *

><p><em>I did not mean for this to happen. Why did you do something so foolish? <em>a male voice spoke up in the darkness. I stared down at my now chubby hands and arms. I looked at myself and noticed, in shock, that I was four years old again.

_So stubborn. _the male voice continued to scold when arms suddenly wrapped around me as I stared at my hands. I looked up quickly and saw my father's face.

_Papa, _I said in a childish I was four, I knew I would be unable to say father. With my two missing front teeth, I wouldn't be able to pronounce it well. _Why am I wittle again?_

He chuckled as he held me in his arms. _This is how I see you. No matter how much you grow, I always see you as my little princess._

_I no like being wittle! _I no like? Oh great. My four year old slang is even back.

My father rested his head against mine. _Why did you try and protect me? Why? _his arms tightened around me. _Why are you so stubborn? You should have just stayed in your room like I told you._

_No way! _I looked around the darkness. _Whewe awe we? _Translation: Where are we?

_Our cinematic records got tangled together it seems. That is how I am able to speak with you now. It seems you are unable to understand me at the moment._

_At the moment?_

_As you mature as the Golden Flower, you should be able to understand me. _My father began to walk aimlessly in the darkness. Things began to slowly brighten and we were suddenly in a garden. I glanced at the golden tulips and that made me remember something.

_Papa! I saw the cwystal coffin! _I blurted out.

He looked at me and nodded. _So you saw your mother._

I nodded. _Don't keep hew in a lonely place like that! Put hew in a gawden like this one!_

_She is. In a way. _He said and looked up, his eyes taking on a distant look. I followed his gaze and saw a women sitting by the stream. Her black hair was just passed her shoulders and she was dressed in a baby blue summer dress.

_M-Mama . . . _I whispered in astonishment.

_She will forever live in my memories_. My father said.

_Mama! _I shouted and jumped out of his arms. I ran over to her happily. This would be my chance to get to know her. _Mama!_

The women turned to me and smiled, her brown eyes lighting up with happiness. She opened her arms for me to jump into, which I gladly did.

_Emilie, my sweet little princess._

This is my mother! This is my real mother! I hugged her tightly, taking in her sweet scent of mint and her warm embrace. This is the woman who was taken away from me so unjustly. I glanced up at my father as he sat beside her, pure joy in his eyes, but there was also a hint of sorrow.

That's right. Since Grell attacked me, at this very moment I'm dying.

_I won't be hewe long, will I? _I whispered sadly.

_I will also disappear_. He said. _As we speak, they are watching our cinematic records and trying to untangle them from each other._

_What awe Cinematic Wecowds? _I asked.

_Cinematic Records are simply the records of your life. We Shinigamis look at them and decided whether or not the person should live or die. Of course, they will kill both of us._

_Is that why people's lives flash befowe theiw eyes when they awe about to die?_

He nodded.

_But why did ouws tangle?_

My father chuckled. _You grew curious about my past, did you not?_

I nodded sheepishly as my mother stroked my hair. _A little._

_That is why. The Golden Flower has the ability to look at other's cinematic records. To be honest, I believe that is just a trait you received from me and is not connected to what you are._

_That why I see Mama wight now._

He nodded.

_Since you here, does that mean William attacked you?_

He shook his head. _I came here on my own will. Right now, I am still on my knees by your side, watching your life drain away, but I am also here. I want to see you healthy and happy one last time before I leave._

_Eh? Only you?_

_Yes._

_I no understand._

_I am going to cast a spell before they kill me, so that you may live._

I gasped and reached out for my father.. _No! You can't!_

_I must. You don't deserve to die because of my selfishness to live._

_It not selfish! You desewve to live! You can't go! You can't!_

My father said nothing. I stared up at my mother, wishing she would say something, but alas, she's nothing more but a memory in my father's head. She isn't really here.

_Fine! But answew me this. _I said and put up one finger. _Why did you kill Sebastian?_

_Sebastian?_

_Zachewy._

_Ah. Him. You took me killing him the wrong way. I did not kill him to take him away from you. I knew you as the Golden Flower would live forever. I did not want you to live alone, so I killed him and changed him into a demon._

_Eh? That's why?_

_Yes. But since you did not understand me at the time, I could not explain myself._

_That's why? _I asked in unison with another female voice. I gasped and turned towards the voice. Alina stood before us in a white sundress, tears in her eyes. That's right. Since Alina is me, I suppose she can appear here, just like my mother.

_That's why? _she choked against tears.

My father nodded as he stared at her. _I never would hurt you. _he said and looked at Alina, and then me. _Never. _My father suddenly stiffened and looked up at the sky.

_What? _Alina and I asked in unison.

He chuckled. _He _is_ always here to protect you._

_Huh?_

* * *

><p>(Sebastian P. O. V)<p>

"I have come to pick up my mistress," I said as I entered the realm. All four shinigamis turned their eyes to me. I merely smirked back.

"Ah~! Sebas-chan! You came for me!" Grell exclaimed and came charging towards me. I swiftly stepped away from him before he could touch me and walked over to Blood and Emilie.

I crouched down beside Blood and stared at my bleeding mistress. I scooped her up into my arms and wiped away the small trickle of blood coming out of her lustful lips.

"Such a disgraceful face," I chuckled.

"You truly are a disgusting beast," William said in disgust. "for taking pleasure in her bloody form."

"That may be so," I said and stood up with Emilie still in my arms. "But I would prefer it if you did not hurt Milady. Blood stains are rather hard to get out."

_Zachery, I will try to bring her back. _Blood said as he rose to his feet.

I nodded and smirked. "You still call me that no matter how many times my name changes."

_You were Zachery when you were human, and the first time we met, so to me you are Zachery. Now, when she awakens, do not allow her to interfere. She is a stubborn girl, so it will be difficult._

"She is quite a handful, isn't she," I said.

Blood nodded and began manipulating the cinematic records.

"She is not meant to live on," William said and was about to cut Emilie's cinematic records before I knocked his scythe out of his hands.

I smirked. "I am sorry, but Milady's time is not up until our contract is over."

"Why you," William grumbled in pure hatred and anger.

The cinematic records went back into Emilie and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me groggily, and once she noticed it was me, her eyes widened in shock.

"S-Sebastian?"

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

He was back! I stared up at my handsome demon, but then remembered something more important.

"How am I alive?" I asked sternly.

Sebastian looked over towards the left and I glanced over my shoulder, following his gaze. I gasped.

"Father, no!" I shouted as he collapsed to his knees weakly. Idiot! I told him not to do the spell!

My father looked up at us and Sebastian nodded. I stared up at him questionably and we began to walk away.

"Wait! Sebastian, what are you doing?" I demanded and winced as I moved in his arms. I was alive again, but my wounds weren't healed.

"Blood does not want you to see what happens next," Sebastian said simply.

"B-but . . . No! Sebastian!" I continued to fight in his grip, and wince at the pain it caused. "We can't let him die!"

"Milady, please," Sebastian sighed as he tried to keep me in his arms. "Not everything has a happy ending."

"I don't care!" I shouted and glanced over at my father. Grell was smiling from ear to ear like the Cheshire cat, revealing all of his sharp teeth. The other two shinigamis were more serious and were about to cut my father's cinematic records.

"No . . ." I whispered and shook my head. "No . . . STOP IT!" I screamed just as they cut the film and my father's whole body fell limp. At that same moment, my body began to glow a bright gold, just like it did before Lulu's house collapsed.

But the light vanished quickly and I was back to normal. My wounds had even healed.

"We are done here. Grell Sutcliffe, Ronald Knox, let us go," William said in that serious tone of his and the three vanished.

Sebastian placed me down and I ran over to my father's body that was covered by his cape, but when I touched the cape, I didn't feel anything under it. W-where did he go? I yanked the cape away and . . .

"Eh?" I whispered in utter confusion.

Sebastian walked up beside me and stared at the same thing as me. "My, I did not know you were capable of that, Milady," he said.

I looked up at Sebastian. "I-I did this? How? And what exactly did I do?"

I stared back down in confusion at a now chibi version of my father. I-I mean, it wasn't like he was turned into a kid or anything. No. He was actually a chibi version.

"Father?" I asked.

He looked up at me and nodded once.

"How? Why?" I asked again, looking between my father and Sebastian.

"When they cut his cinematic record, and you began to glow, you must have preserved some of his records, allowing him to continue living," Sebastian began to explain.

"But why is he like this now?" I asked.

"Most likely due to the result of him using the spell to save you and you using a spell to save him. Something must have occurred and this happened."

"Uh . . . I . . . Eh . . ." What does a person say in this kind of situation? I placed my hand out in front of my father and he jumped onto my hand. I smiled and sighed with relief. "At least you're safe."

"Emilie!" a chorus of voice shouted.

I glanced up and saw everyone. Sheesh. What took them so long?

Sebastian looked down at my father. "I take it you will be staying with us from now on?"

My father bobbed his small head. I chuckled. Good thing we have such a big house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, here you go. Sorry for a late update, I've been super busy, and school is going to start soon. -sigh- Not good. So how'd you guys like this chapter? Blood isn't dead, yay, and now he's even in chibi form. Please review and look forward to the next chapter.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	44. Will I Be Betrayed?

_**Thank you: Pathetic. Twisted, Lady Island Rose, sleepy Kirby, Jessie L, MissRainicorn, Saki-chan, animefreak653, Ume Kanda, Midnightsun1397, 42believer, xelainatx, KuraiNezumichan, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, Lilac Wolf, HimeConnie, Yami Ryuu-chan, Musette du Coudray, Katie K. Richardson, Lady Shadow 77, dxlmao, StolenWings, dillydip248, and fedwvu for reviewing and everyone for reading.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 44: Will I Be Betrayed?<p>

_I run through the dark corridor, my heart racing as my stomach churns with anxiety. I don't know why I'm running, but I know it's important. A life or death situation._

_I step outside and glance in horror at the scene around me. Buildings shattered everywhere, the sky has turned a horrifying blood red, the sun is completely gone, and screams of agony and terror can be heard all around me._

_I cover my ears and look around, my mind telling me I have to find someone extremely important to me. _

_The ground suddenly shakes under me, causing me to fall to my knees. I look up at the eerie sky again and I see them: a large black bird and a large phoenix completely consumed in flames. They continue to clash against one another, clearly a battle to the death._

"_Stop it," I whimper as tears come to my eyes. "Stop it. You're both destroying everything."_

_The phoenix lets out a loud shrieking-like noise, a battle cry. It lunges for the black bird as quickly as possible and the black bird lunges for the phoenix. My heart skips a beat in terror._

"_No. Stop it . . . No . . . STOP IT!" I scream and run forward to stop this apocalypse._

* * *

><p>I gasped, my eyes flying open. My heart is still racing in my chest as I glance around the dark room. The only light available is the moon's. The room is bathed in a crystal light.<p>

I sat up slowly and something tumbled down the pillow my head was resting on. I glanced at it, my mind still too groggily to comprehend. I reached for the small thing and held it towards the moonlight. It was my now chibi father, sleeping. I placed him back on the pillow softly and climbed out of bed.

I headed downstairs, glad to see I'm back home. I don't remember anything after finding my chibi father. We all chatted for a while, and then I passed out suddenly. I guess releasing my power had finally caught up to me.

As I entered the kitchen sleepily, I saw Sebastian there.

"Milady, you should not be up at this time," he said.

I rubbed my eye as I walked over to Sebastian and peaked around him to see what he was doing. "You're preparing dinner now?" I asked before yawning.

He nodded. "The meet must be properly tenderized and seasoned hours before cooking so that the flavor can truly sink in."

I nodded and felt my heart constrict briefly. I glanced down at the floor as flashes from my dream came back to mind.

"Something troubling you?" Sebastian asked as he went over to wash his hands.

I nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know what," I whispered.

"You seem different right now. It must be important."

"What happened after I passed out?" I asked.

"Nothing truly important, except for the fact that your father moved your mother's body to a garden."

I nodded. "Good. I wanted him to do that. So that was all?"

"Yes, and when we returned everyone realized how long they were gone."

"How long they were gone?"

Sebastian nodded. "Milady, how long do you think you were in that realm?"

"Two days, why?" I asked and sat on one of the stools in front of the kitchen island.

"Try two months."

My eyes widened. "T-two months? But how? I'm sure I wasn't there that long!"

"You were not, but here on the earth plane, you were."

"I'm not following you," I admitted.

"Your father's realm manipulates time. Everyone did not find you until a week later, and I did not come save you until two months later."

"So I've actually been gone two months, instead of two days," I muttered.

"Once you enter Blood's realm, there is no guarantee you will return to the same time period. We are just lucky years did not pass."

I placed my arms on the island and rested my head on them. "At least we're home and safe." I would freak out more, but my mind was still on that weird dream. I don't know, I just . . . It had an ominous feel about it. Maybe I should tell Sebastian. Maybe he knows something about it.

I looked up. "Hey, Seba-" my sentence was cut short by my demon's lips pressed against mine.

Our lips pulled apart and Sebastian licked his. "I have been away from you too long," he murmured.

I looked away, flustered. I clutched the front of his shirt and looked up into his red eyes. "You won't leave again, right?" I asked and then chuckled. "Because things seem to go out of control when you're gone."

Sebastian raised one eyebrow and smirked. "So my ability to keep order is why you want me to stay?"

"Well . . . That and . . ." my cheeks were burning too much. I'm not the mushy gushy type, so admitting my feelings is really hard. Extremely hard, and embarrassing. "That and I missed you," I whispered quickly.

Sebastian chuckled. "Always so shy. You should go rest again, Milady. It is very late."

I nodded. "But I wanted to tell you something," I said, thinking about that dream again.

"You can tell me in the morning, alright?"

"Uh . . . Right," I said with a single nod. I got off the stool and walked back up to my room.

A large black bird and a phoenix. What does it mean? Well, a phoenix is a symbol of death and then rebirth, but what about the black bird?

I sighed and closed my eyes. So confusing.

* * *

><p>"Stupid summer work," I grumbled as I tried to get all my summer homework done. Since I was gone for two months, I missed most of my summer and school started in a week.<p>

I chewed on the eraser of my pencil as I struggled on a complicated math problem. My father floated up to my head and glanced at the problem I was stuck on. He cocked his head to the side and got a confused look in his eyes.

"I know, it's hard," I muttered.

He nodded and sat on top of the lamp by my desk. I continued to stare at the math problem and decided to just put a question mark. I would ask the teacher about it on the first day of school. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I stretched my arms out and placed them behind my head.

Strange. Since I woke up, I feel like I had to do something, but I forgot what it was.

There were three knocks on my door. I told whoever it was to come in and in stepped Sebastian with some tea and a piece of cheesecake laced with strawberry and caramel syrup. I stared at it in awe as Sebastian placed it beside me with the tea.

Oh yeah. I looked up at Sebastian. "I had to tell you something," I said, remembering that much.

He nodded. "You told me last night. What is it?"

"Well . . ." I trailed off and poked my fork into the strawberry on top of the cake. I handed it to my father and watched as he hugged the strawberry, seeing as it was about the same size as him. "I can't remember," I said. "But I feel it was important."

"When you remember it, tell me," Sebastian said and leaned in to kiss me, but then stopped midway. He straightened himself out and nodded.

"Hmm?" I asked and then realized . . . I glanced at my father and saw him glaring at Sebastian. "Oh, right." Protective fathers never change, I see.

Sebastian left the room, and I went back to the complicated problems, while at the same time trying to remember what was so important to tell Sebastian. I sighed. I really wonder what it was.

"I guess it just wasn't that important since I forgot about it so easily," I muttered and took a bite out of the cheesecake. "Still, I wonder what it was."

I glanced out the window and saw a flutter of golden butterflies. I then looked down at my left arm which I had wrapped up with a ribbon to hide the mark of Drew's cult. I wonder if the mark will ever go away. I stood up from my seat and walked over to the window to look at all the golden butterflies.

"Pretty," I sighed.

* * *

><p>(Drew P. O. V)<p>

I stared into the large caldron of cold water. I smiled as it revealed Emilie's face. "She's so beautiful," I muttered.

"You're watching her again?" Jade asked and glanced into it. "Hmm, she doesn't even know the golden butterflies are you watching her."

"It's better if she doesn't," I said.

"Why is she so special?" Jade whispered. "She is nothing but a foolish girl."

I turned to Jade and slapped her across the cheek. The loud, snapping noise echoed throughout the room as her cheek turned red.

"Watch how you speak about her!" I snapped as Jade turned back to me, blue eyes glossy as she tried to hold in her tears.

"Yes, Master Drew."

I glanced back into the caldron. "She is special to me, just because she is. It has nothing to do with her being the Golden Flower, but I'm not sure what it is that pulls me to her more and more each time she returns."

_Emilie, I won't let him have you. You have to be mine._

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

My phone began to vibrate on the desk. I grabbed it and glanced at the caller ID before picking it up.

"Hey, Jasper," I said as I answered it.

My father sent me a quick glance before turning back to his strawberry.

"Emilie, can you come over. I need help."

"Eh? What's wrong?" I asked. Jasper sounded so frightened.

"Just hurry," he said and hung up.

I stared at the phone questionably and stood up from my seat. "I'll be back," I told my father.

He shook his chibi head and flew over to my shoulder.

"You're coming with me?" I asked.

He nodded.

I sighed. "Fine. Let's go." Very, very overprotective.

I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Ciel asked.

I glanced back at him. "I'll be back. I'm going to visit Jasper real quick."

"By yourself?"

I pointed to my father who sat on my shoulder. "Not alone."

Ciel nodded and I went to go meet Jasper.

* * *

><p>I knocked on Jasper's apartment door and he came to answer it quickly. His gold eyes were wide in fear, his lips pressed tightly together in a thin line.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Jasper pulled me inside and locked the door behind us.

"Something weird happened," he said and began to pace around the living room. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and just kept pacing, pacing, and pacing.

"Stand still," I said and grabbed his arm to make him stop pacing. "Now, tell me what happened."

Jasper's eyes wandered to my shoulder. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at my father.

"My real father."

"Real fa-"

"Long story," I said and shook my head. "Anyways, what's wrong?"

"I was just attacked by a demon, but I somehow managed to kill it."

"So . . ." I said and moved my hand in a circular motion, telling him to go on.

"What did I do? I've never used these powers before. I've never even had them before."

"Um . . .Well, most likely you used aurea testa explosione," I said.

"Aurea . . . Testa . . . Huh?"

"It's an attack I use. And well, so far it's the only defensive attack I have. As a Golden Flower, you have powers and little by little, they'll awaken. Understand?"

Jasper nodded.

"Good," I said and sat on the couch. "Have you used any other attacks?"

Jasper shook his head.

"Have you been attacked besides what you told me?"

Another no.

That was weird, and I did happen to notice that a lot. Jasper gets attacked a _lot _less than me. In fact, I think he's only been attacked twice since I've come to know him. One with that fire demon, and now. Maybe I'm just over thinking this. I mean, it could have something to do with our genders. Maybe as a female Golden Flower, I'm more valuable or something.

I shrugged to myself and my father and Jasper sent me a confused look.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Jasper sighed and sat next to me on the couch. "Hey, Emilie, don't you get sick of being the Golden Flower?" Jasper suddenly asked.

I glanced at him and shrugged. "I guess. I mean, it does suck being kidnapped over and over again."

"What about the powers? And our eyes? Don't you hate them? Don't you just wish you could get rid of all this Golden Flower stuff and be normal?"

"Normal?" I asked. I chuckled, "There's no such thing as normal in this world."

"You know what I mean, Emilie." Jasper turned his whole body towards me and grabbed my hands that were resting on my lap. "Don't you just wish all this crazy stuff would stop?"

Jasper and I stared into each other's butterscotch gold eyes for what felt like hours.

My father got off my shoulder and flew to where Jasper and my hands were clasped together. I stomped his foot hard against Jasper's hand. Jasper jerked his hand back and winced.

"Ouch," he muttered.

My father floated up to my face and I glared at him. "What was that for?" I demanded.

My father began tugging on my shirt's collar. I grabbed him and placed him on my lap. What was up with my dad?

"Your father doesn't seem to like me much," Jasper chuckled.

I nodded. "Hey, Jasper, what you were saying about letting everything go and living a normal life, I'll admit, it sounds nice, but I can't."

"We could find a way," he said. "You and I can try to find a way out of all of this!"

I shook my head and stood up. "It may be that easy for you, but not me. If I somehow do manage to get out of all this, that means I will have to say goodbye to a lot of people I love because they are part of that world. Romeo, Ciel, my dad, and Sebastian. I don't want that."

My father glanced up at me as I held him in my hands.

"Why would you want to stay around a shape-shifter, two demons, and whatever your father is?" Jasper asked in a tone I had never heard him use before, I was shocked. It was a tone of disgust.

I glared at the other golden flower. "Because, like I said, they are the people I love, and I care about them."

"But do they care about _you_?" Jasper asked.

I huffed. "Of course they do!"

"If Sebastian cared about you, wouldn't he stop the contract? And Ciel doesn't seem to be helping you get out of it either. And didn't Romeo's sister try to kill you?"

"You know what!" I snapped, but my father cut me off as he began to tug on my sleeve. I nodded and held him again. "Jerk," I said to Jasper and left his apartment.

Damn it. What the hell was that all about? He was like a completely different person. And how dare he question my relationship with Sebastian. I mean, the reason Sebastian hasn't stopped the contract is because . . . Because . . .

_But the damn demon kept getting in my way and killing you before I could have you!_

I shook my head. No way. I shouldn't think like that.

My father sent me a questionable look. I shook my head and muttered a, "nothing" to him. I glanced up at the cloudy sky as we stepped outside.

"Looks like it's going to rain soon," I muttered. "Let's hurry and get back home."

He nodded and we began walking to the nearest bus stop.

Does Sebastian truly care about me? Ciel most likely doesn't, but I can deal with that, and Romeo isn't at fault for what his sister did so I'm not blaming him for her attack on me. Yet Sebastian . . . I keep telling myself not to believe what others say, but I can't help wondering. I tell myself not to worry, he's loved me all this time, I have nothing to worry about, but love fades at some point, doesn't it? What if Sebastian used to love me, but now really does only want my soul?

As my father and I headed to the bus stop, it began to rain. Just great, that really set the mood.

I sighed. "I need to stop thinking so negatively," I muttered. I need to trust Sebastian. He didn't do anything bad to me. He couldn't have.

But others have betrayed me, why not him too? Lulu betrayed me, my fake mother betrayed me, and I feel Jasper has betrayed me as well.

No. I can't think like that. Sebastian wouldn't. He wouldn't, _ever_!

* * *

><p>I opened the front door and my father went off somewhere in the house, leaving a trail of water wherever he went.<p>

"You are absolutely soaked, Milady," Sebastian said as he approached me. He placed a warm towel over my head and I clutched the front of his shirt.

"Sebastian," I whispered.

"What is it?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but then closed it and shook my head. "Never mind. It isn't important."

"Something is troubling you greatly."

I shook my head. "It's stupid. I'm just being stupid."

* * *

><p>(Drew P. O. V)<p>

She is beginning to question that demon, as she should. He is a killer of many. He's killed her more than once, I know it was him. I saw it with my own eyes. Damn him.

I have to get Emilie soon, before he tries to kill her once more by taking her soul. I can't allow it! I won't allow it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright everyone, uploads may be a bit slow because school starts for me really, really soon. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I will be trying to put more Jasper in, because he has hardly been shown. <strong>_

_**Also, I received a review where the person said there was a bit too much happening in Bitter Sweet Eyes. I understand a lot has happened throughout this whole story, a bunch a people are chasing Emilie, new beings are revealed, and all that. The reason is because I'm trying my best to keep it like an anime, and in animes, a lot of stuff happens. Especially in Kuroshitsuji. The only thing I haven't done is separate things into arks, but besides that, I try my best to keep it like an anime, and all the things that happened are for good reasons, so don't worry.**_

_**Alright, that's all. please review and look forward to the next chapter.**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	45. Death Wish

_**I'm back! Yay! Thank you: Lady Shadow 77, Guest, HimeConnie, dxlmao, Lady Island Rose, Musette du Coudray, sleepy Kirby, and for reviewing and everyone for reading. I'm sorry for the super late upload and hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 45: Death Wish<p>

_Maledicto interminatis cruciatu!_

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start, just like every single night for the past two weeks. I placed the back of my hand on my forehead and sighed. I haven't slept well at all. I keep having these really weird dreams that, most of the time, I can't even remember when I wake up. All I know is that they leave me with a sense of dread.<p>

I sat up in bed and glanced out the window. A bright, full moon looked in from outside, and along with it, a cluster of beautiful golden butterflies flew by. I've been seeing them a lot lately, but they disappear once Sebastian is near by.

I shrugged and laid back down on the bed before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Today we will be conducting an experiment based on the reaction of certain solids once put into a container of water, a container of vinegar, and a container of salt water," Sebastian explained the lab of the week as he walked around the class, reading from one of the copies of the instructions he had <em>me <em>pass out to the whole class.

I kept dozing off from lack of good sleep, and Sebastian noticed each time, whish is why he kept nudging me inconspicuously as he passed by my desk. I sent him a glare each and every time. I just wanted five minutes of sleep. Sheesh.

"These are the groups," Sebastian said and began to call out four of the students' names at a time, assigning them to one of the lab tables.

I yawned as he said my name and grouped me with three other kids I never talked to. Great. Today's class is going to be awkward.

My team and I quickly got to work and grabbed our materials. I was only paying half attention the whole time as I struggled to keep my eyes open. Good thing I have study hall after this. I'm sleeping during that class.

As my team and I worked, a girl suddenly shrieked from one of the other teams. We all glanced on instinct and saw that one of the beakers on her table was beginning to steam up a bit _too _much. I glanced over at Sebastian and saw he wasn't expecting that by the perplexed look in his eyes.

All of a sudden, the beaker exploded and the whole classroom filled with a thick, sweet smelling white cloud. I placed a hand over my face, what was happening?

I was suddenly pulled back and fell into someone's protective arms.

"Are you alright, Milady?" Sebastian whispered to me.

"What's going on?" I whispered back.

"Someone has tampered with some of the materials, but it does not seem like a normal prank."

"What makes you say tha-"

There was an extremely loud thumping noise, followed by a cracking noise and the sound of small things hitting the ground.

"What was that?" I asked.

The smoke slowly cleared after that and Sebastian moved away from me as students regained their visions. I still sat on the ground and was looking up at what had caused the loud noise. My blood ran cold and I was so happy Sebastian had moved me away when he did.

A large butcher's knife had been slammed into the lab table's granite top so hard that it had a large crack going along it and a few splinters were sprinkled over the floor. That explained all the noises, but that wasn't what had me so frightened. It was the fact that the knife had been slammed onto where I was standing a moment ago.

A few students gasped while others screamed. I was too shocked to say anything, or to even move.

I was so close to being killed again.

"Damn it," I whispered and looked around the classroom at who it could have been, but I didn't really know anyone there. They all stared at the knife in shock, then down at me.

I slowly rose to my feet and glanced over where I had left my book bag. My father peaked out from the little opening, his orange eye full of fear and worry.

What just happened?

* * *

><p>"How do we know they were aiming for you?" Jonathan asked at the lunch table. It was just Ciel, Jonathan, Romeo, my father, and I at the table. My father sat on my lap, nibbling on an orange slice. It was like a large watermelon slice to him.<p>

"They had aimed at where I was standing."

"Maybe they were aiming for someone else, but the smoke made it hard for them to know where to strike," Romeo said as he bit into his pizza slice.

"We should still be cautious," Ciel muttered as he ate his turkey and cheese sandwich. "Was there anyone in your classroom who could be a suspect?" the small demon turned his visible cerulean eye towards me, it was full of maturity and caution.

I shook my head. "No one I can think of. I mean, I barely know anyone in my science class."

"That's why I think they weren't aiming for you," Romeo continued to say.

I shrugged and rested my head on the lunch table. I yawned and shut my eyes. "I'm so tired."

"You still aren't sleeping well?" Jonathan asked as he picked at the cafeteria's special of the day, which looked like some kind of pot pie, just with dry looking beef. I don't know why he didn't just grab some pizza like Romeo.

I shook my head and already felt myself slowly drifting off into dream land. I've never been this tired in all my life, even with all the drama. I wanted to fall asleep in Study Hall, like I had planned, but I was still paranoid about what had happened during science. At least I can take a little rest now. Romeo, Jonathan, and Ciel are here to warn me if anything happens.

Two seconds later, or at least that's what it felt like to me, the school bell rang. My body jolted upwards and I sighed.

"You should go to the nurse," Jonathan said as he grabbed his book bag.

I rubbed my right eye and nodded. "No, I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Romeo muttered and threw away his garbage. "Come on, I'll take you there."

"Why you?" Jonathan asked, getting into protective older brother mode. "I'll take her."

I sighed and put my father back into the pocket he was hiding in in my book bag and put the bag onto my back. "I said I'm fine."

All of a sudden, I had both boys grabbing one of my arms and pulling to the nurse's office.

"Hey! Stop it! Let me go!"

"You're going to the nurse," Jonathan and Romeo said in unison.

I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to win this fight.

The three of us entered the nurse's office just as the bell for the next period rang. I glanced at my brother and best friend.

"Shouldn't you both be running to class?" I asked.

"I skip History all the time," Jonathan said nonchalantly.

"And I have Study Hall right now," Romeo said carelessly.

I rolled my eyes and went to ask the nurse for a cot.

Even though the thing was uncomfortable and creaked too much every time I moved, I was too tired to care. I glanced out the open infirmary window and felt my eyes beginning to droop immediately. As they shut, I heard Romeo and Jonathan talking among themselves.

"Should we just leave her?" Romeo asked in a whisper.

"Are you stupid? What if she gets attacked again?" Jonathan whispered harshly.

"Right. Whoever attacked her during class might come back."

"I thought you didn't believe the attack wasn't aimed at Emilie."

"I just said that to calm her down. You've seen how stressed out she's been for the past week," Romeo muttered. "I don't want to cause her anymore worry."

"Same here." Jonathan sighed. "I wish she hadn't been born with those eyes."

Romeo agreed with a sound. "If Emilie never was the Golden Flower, maybe she would be happier."

Maybe. If I was never the Golden Flower my real mother would have never been killed, I would have never been kidnapped, I would have never been involved with the cult, and I most likely would have never made a contract with Sebastian. But I don't want that. I'm glad I know Sebastian and the others. I don't regret that.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry . . ." a women's voice said as it suddenly sounded faded, then came back, "he's dead . . ."<em>

"_No!" a girl screamed. "No! You're lying! You must be!" she continued to shriek._

"_I'm sorry . . . Valerie . . ."_

"_No . . . He can't be dead! No! What . . . What about the child? What about him?"_

" _. . . " something must have been said, but I didn't hear it, but something must have been said. It must have, for the girl suddenly let out a piercing scream and I could hear the tears in her voice. I could just picture her falling to her knees and crying uncontrollably at the terrible news._

"_No . . .Why? Why?"_

"_You must be strong, Valerie. As his sisters, we must be strong. For him, for her, and for the child."_

_The girl made a sound of agreement and sniffed as she continued to cry, even though she agreed to be strong. Then again, even the strongest of people cry at one point, right?_

_I felt my heart constrict as I continued to listen, but not hear. I wanted to cry with the girl named Valerie. I felt her pain, and it was too much to bear. I wanted to cry until there were no more tears in my body, not even a drop. I wanted to scream and ask God 'Why? Why them?'. All these things I was feeling, they must be what Valerie is feeling. She's making me feel what she feels. But why?_

_**Emilie, everything ties together. Everything has a purpose. Everything that has happened is linked. The strings of fate tie around you. You are the reason for many things that are happening now, and will happen later on.**_

_**Alina**_

_**Segumi**_

_**Rayne**_

_**They all did something that brought on the life you live now, but that isn't all.**_

_This voice. Who is this?_

_**There is more, and you will learn it all soon. **_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I slept that long," I muttered as we all walked up the front steps to enter the house. "I didn't mean to sleep through the rest of the day."<p>

"You needed some rest, so do not worry about it," Ciel said.

I nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Sebastian suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked around.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Milady, Bocchan, head inside, immediately," Sebastian said in a low tone.

"What is happening, Sebastian?" Ciel demanded.

There were suddenly a loud whistling sound in the air and a golden arrow flew right by me, missing my face by mere inches.

"What the hell was that?" I shouted.

The whistling sound continued and more arrows shout out from somewhere unknown. We all ran into the house and slammed the door behind us.

"What is happening? Sebastian, answer me!" Ciel ordered.

"We are being attacked, as you can see," Sebastian answered. "But I am unaware of who is attacking."

One of the windows shattered as a golden arrow flew through it. Sebastian quickly grabbed me and pressed me to him to keep me from being hit by the arrow.

I sighed with relief, then looked up at Sebastian with determination. "Sebastian, find out who is doing this and bring them here, that's an order!"

Sebastian smirked. "Yes, my queen."

"Hannah," Jonathan said and the demoness appeared beside him.

"You called?" she asked.

"While Sebastian is doing that, make sure none of the arrows hit Emilie."

"Yes, Danna-sama."

"Why me?" I asked as Sebastian vanished outside and the arrows continued.

"Because out of everyone in this house," came Yoru's voice as he appeared with Nana.. "You hold the greatest value as the Golden Flower!"

"Idiots," I grumbled and extended my hand out in the direction of the window. "Aurea testa explosione," I muttered and destroyed about six arrows that had all come in a once. I turned to the others. "See? I am perfectly capable of protecting myself."

"Still," Yoru said and pulled me down as more arrows shot into the house. Damn. I should pay more attention.

I huffed and we both moved out of the way again. So many arrows, when were they going to stop?

As if the arrows had heard me, they stopped. They just . . . Stopped. There was one that was about to go through the window when it suddenly froze in mid-air, a second later it dropped to the ground.

"Sebastian must have found who was responsible," Ciel said in a smug tone.

"Good. I want to see the jerk behind this," I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

We all waited anxiously for a few quiet moments. It felt like hours as we waited for Sebastian and the attacker to return. When the front door opened we all got even more tense, but the only one to step into the house was Sebastian.

"Where is the attacker?" Ciel and I asked in angry unison.

"There was none," our demon said.

"Huh? No attacker? What do you mean no attacker?" I asked. "There had to have been one."

Sebastian shook his head and handed Ciel one of the golden arrows. "As I approached the area where the arrows were being fired from, I saw nothing. The arrows just appeared and then shot forward on their own."

"That doesn't make sense," I muttered and placed my knuckle against my lips as I thought. "They just appeared out of thin air . . ."

I glanced at the arrow. Someone must have been controlling these from somewhere, but how did they make them appear out of nowhere? And why did they stop the attack? I shook my head and looked around, noticing another odd thing.

"The other arrows are gone," I said in a solemn tone.

The others all looked to see what I was talking about. All the arrows that had been shot into the house, the ones that hadn't been destroyed, just dodged, were gone. The ones that had pierced the stairs had vanished, the ones that had lodged themselves into the floor and walls had also vanished, even the arrow that had stopped in midair was gone. There was no trace of them at all. Nothing.

"Why has only this arrow remained?" Ciel asked and I glanced back at it.

"Whoever it was, doesn't want us to forget," I answered.

"Does this mean they're coming back?" Hannah asked.

"Most likely," I said. "So we better all be alert. We can be attacked at any moment. This attack was random, so why not the other ones too?"

"Damn," Jonathan sighed. "We can never get a break."

* * *

><p>Later that night we were still in defense mode. As I got out the shower I went downstairs to look at earlier today's battle field. Sebastian had fixed the window, the only sign that something had happened here. I still couldn't believe nothing was left behind. The walls, floor, and stairs didn't even have any cracks from the arrows.<p>

I walked into the living room and noticed Ciel sleeping on the couch. I walked over to him to wake him up and bring him to his room when I caught glimpse of him holding something in his hand. Me, being nosy, decided to look at it. I carefully took the item out of his hand and looked at the photograph.

It was a picture of a family. There was a woman with her hair cascading over one shoulder as she wore a pretty Victorian-style dress. Next to her was well dressed man, and between the two was a small child in a sailor suit. He had the eyes of his mother, but the features of his father. Next to the boy was a young girl with two curled ponytails and she was smiling just as largely as the little boy. On either side of the family were a few more people. By the woman was another female with very short hair. By the man's side were two females. One with perfectly combed hair, not a single hair was out of place, and she was standing very straight and proper, she was the only one in the photo not smiling. Beside that female was the other, she was much younger than the other adults, looking only about sixteen at the most. Her hair was placed into two ponytails with ribbons holding each up. She looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I glanced at Ciel. This must be his family. I glanced back at the photo. The boy is obviously Ciel, so the woman next to him must be his mother, Rachel, and the man must be his father, Vin-

I gasped softly. "No way," I whispered. I feel like an idiot! Now I know where I've heard that name from. Vincent, as in Vincent Phantomhive, Ciel's father. It has to be, that would explain the girl with the two ponytails too. I knew she looked familiar! She's the girl who strangled me in the garden a while back.

I looked at Ciel again. He knows the girl, obviously. But what relation does she have to Ciel?

I placed the photo back in Ciel's hand and ran to the house's library. I wandered over to the book about Ciel's human life was. I had bought a copy after I had first met Ciel, I was originally going to rid through the whole thing instead of skimming like I had done the first time, but I never got around to it.

I grabbed the book titled _The Curse Of The Phantomhive Family. _What a stupid title.

I sat on one of the library chairs by the window overlooking the garden and opened the book. Unfortunately, I would have time to read the whole book again so I need to skim. I flipped through pages of Ciel's great-great-grandfather, his great-grandfather, and his grandfather. They weren't the ones I needed to know about.

Finally, I landed on the chapter about Vincent Phantomhive. I didn't have to search for long to find something shocking. It was the first paragraph, talking about Vincent's younger years.

_Vincent Phantomhive was the middle child of three siblings. He had two sisters, the oldest was Frances Phantomhive who later on would become Marchioness Frances Midford; the youngest was Valerie Phantomhive, but not much is known of her. She mysteriously vanished at the age of eighteen, a year after her brother's death._

"So she was Vincent's sister." All the information was a bit shocking to take in. I had gotten attacked by Vincent's sister; Ciel's aunt. Why? Why attack me? Shouldn't she be near Ciel instead, seeing as she was related to him.

I sighed. And not much is even known about her. Great. Oh well. I'll just learn what little information there is of her.

I flipped through a few more pages and found the section for Valerie. There were only two pages, that wasn't counting the one that had a picture of her. In the picture she was sitting on a bench outside, so she held a parasol over her head to protect her from the sun. Her hair was in two ponytails like that other photo, and like the time I saw her. She wasn't smiling here since this was a painting, not a photograph.

I was about to start reading about her, when the sound of glass shattering echoed through the library. I froze for a moment and turned my head slowly. The window had been shattered right by my head, and what had been thrown through it was a long metal spear. I would have been killed if that hit me.

I looked out the window but didn't see anyone in the garden. Everything was still, not even the wind blowing.

That's the third time today. The knife at school, the arrows, and now that spear. Someone's trying really hard to kill me.

I left the book in the library and went to find Sebastian. I know I hate being the damsel-in-distress, but I can't always be watchful of my surroundings. I need Sebastian.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the really late update. I seriously have writer's block. I mean, I know what's going to happen later on, but I'm struggling on how to get there. -sigh- anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to upload quickly next time.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	46. What's Right? What's Wrong?

_**Thank you: Lady Island Rose, HimeConnie, Musette du Coudray, lightwithinthedark, jukebox-sunshine, g-chi125, and sleepy Kirby for reviewing and everyone for reading. This chapter is suppose to be pretty intense, I hope it is. Emilie begins to question her choices. On with the tale!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 46: What's Right? What's Wrong?<p>

Jonathan and I stepped out of his car and glanced at the convent before us. The fact that we had been called here and told to come alone was weird in itself, but the fact that we had been summoned here by a certain person made it even stranger?

We walked up to the large double doors and Jonathan grabbed the wooden knocker on the front before banging it against the oak doors.

"She hasn't spoken to us in how many years?" Jonathan asked and glanced over at me slightly.

"Thirteen years," I muttered, staring at the door. "Which is why I'm curious as to why we're here now." I glanced over my shoulder briefly, sensing Sebastian and Ciel far behind, hiding in the near by trees outside of the convent's gates. Since these were holy grounds, they were unable to enter. _Forbidden _to enter.

The door opened and I glanced back at the door. A young nun stood before us in the typical white and black attire. Her eyes were green and her hair light brown. She was smiling sweetly at my brother and I.

"How may I help you two today?" she asked.

"We were told to come," Jonathan said.

"Ada Roze invited us," I said, speaking my grandmother's name. My father's mother who abandoned the family soon after I arrived into the family. She never left an explanation, just vanished and left a note behind saying she had joined this convent. It shocked everyone in the family because she was never truly religious. In fact, she seemed to be contaminated the most with sin.

"Ah, Sister Ada," the female said and motioned for Jonathan and I to follow her.

I glanced around at our surroundings and stared in awe at all the beautiful stained-glass windows with pictures of the Blessed Virgin and Holy Child. There were also some stained-glass windows on the roof, but they only depicted doves flying through a golden sky above a rose garden.

"Pretty," I whispered and we entered another room.

In this room where aisles and aisles of wooden benches. The smell of incense filled this room and I up ahead was a small stage with a podium. Above the podium hung a large golden cross with the wounded Christ on it. Behind the cross were more stained-glass windows. One held the Virgin Mary holding the infant Christ, the next image depicted Christ and the blind man, and the final image showed John The Baptist holding a bible in one arm while his other hand was open and stretched out in a warm welcome.

I glanced down from the beautiful scenery and looked straight ahead at the woman crouched before the stage praying. The nun who had brought Jonathan and I here motion us forward before dismissing herself and closing the doors behind her.

I glanced at my grandmother as she continued to pray, then glanced over a Jonathan.

"Should we say something?" I whispered.

He shook his head. "Let her finish."

So we waited a bit longer. I listened closely to her prayer and saw it was one of protection and strength. When she was finally done, she rose and turned to face my brother and I. A golden cross hung around her neck and she was clutching it with one frail hand. She smiled, but it didn't reach her brown eyes.

"You have both grown so large," she mumbled in a soft tone. A foreign-like tone to me. In all the videos I had seen of my grandmother, she was very loud and obnoxious; almost like she was stuck as a teenager. To hear her speaking so softly and kind shocked me.

Jonathan nodded. "Last time you saw us Emilie was three and I was five," he said.

"So long," she said and walked up to me. "Emilie, you still have those strange golden eyes."

I didn't answer. This woman before me was not my grandmother in my mind. She was too different. It felt like I was talking to a complete stranger, which she already was a bit.

"How is everyone?" she asked and glanced between my brother and I.

We both looked away in opposite directions and curled our hands into tight fists.

"Um . . ." I was the first to speak up, but it was hard and I had to really force my words through my lips. I glanced at the nun and then at the floor. "Marcus died about a year ago . . . Dad is still in jail, and Mom is in an asylum."

"My mother is dead . . . And so is Cruella," Jonathan said in a low tone.

Our grandmother's eyes widened. "Is this true?"

"We would never joke about something like that," I said a bit bitterly. I wish I had been joking. I wish everything was just a giant joke and Marcus was alive and well at home with my fake parents home and sane.

"Oh dear . . . It is a miracle you are both unharmed."

There was a long pause, and I knew exactly what was running through Jonathan's head. It was the same thing running through mine. It was no miracle. Not for us.

" . . . Why did you call us here?" Jonathan finally asked.

My grandmother turned her eyes towards me. "Because I have been stricken with odd dreams for the past three months."

My eyes widened. Was she dreaming the same things as me?

"Emilie, where is your heart right now?" she suddenly asked.

"My . . . My heart?" I asked and couldn't help put a hand to my chest.

"Yes. Where is it? Who hold your heart now?"

"No one," I lied, that was the best thing to do. I couldn't tell her about Sebastian after all.

"You are lying to me," she said, her voice suddenly turning stern and cold.

A shiver ran down my spine and I took a step back involuntarily.

"What is this about Grandma?" Jonathan asked.

She turned her stern gaze on him next. "And you, where is yours? Are you going to lie to me as well?" her voice rose a bit and she turned away from both of us. She recited a prayer once more, and I suddenly felt tainted and impure. This is the same feeling I got right after making the contract, but I tried not to admit it. The sense of guilt took over me, I had done something wrong.

I shook my head. No. Its too late to have regrets. I apologize for my sin, but I can never go back. Its impossible.

Our grandmother turned back to us. "My dreams are of both of you"—she glance between Jonathan and I before leaving her eyes on me—"Mainly of you, Emilie. He has given me dreams, and I am afraid they must be true."

"What are you talking about?" I asked softly, unable to make my voice any higher.

"You are in love, that I know," she said and pressed her finger against my chest, over my heart. "This heart has been taken by a creature so fowl and vulgar . . . So repulsive and conniving . . ." she said each word with acid and made a face of disgust. She turned her head away, as if smelling something fowl. "You have been fooled, Child," she whispered. "You are not loved back."

My heart skipped a beat and suddenly ached, but I stayed quiet.

She looked at me in my eyes once more. "A demon does not love, don't you know that? Emilie, He has showed me how special you are. I know you are not a normal girl, I know that, and I am so proud of what you are. You are a golden goddess."

"A Golden Flower," I corrected. I wasn't truly fond of the word 'goddess' directed at me.

"Yes! You are that! You are a holy being! You should not taint yourself, Emilie! You must remain pure! You are an angel! An actual angel!"

I shook my head. "No . . . I'm not."

"Hush now, Child. You are. He showed me the path you are taking now. He showed me the darkness you are associating yourself with and how you are being fooled. I was shown this! He also revealed to me the true path you should take. The true man who should have your heart, and does still a little bit."

I instantly knew who she was talking about, and so did Jonathan.

"It can't be him!" Jonathan said. "He tricks her too! . . ."

"You know nothing," our grandmother scolded as she glared at him. "You are blinded by greed and have given your heart to fortune. You are also being tricked!"

Jonathan said nothing more and her gaze was once more on me. "Emilie Roze, he is the only one you should be with. The angel adores you, he has for many years. The Lord also showed me your past lives, and how you made countless mistakes, but now, _now_ you can redeem yourself."

"Past lives?" Jonathan asked in a low murmur that I doubt our grandmother heard.

She cupped my face between both of her wrinkled hands and smiled. "You still love him, that I know as well. You loved him once, and you still do now, even if you will not let yourself acknowledge it . . . And this is not the first time this has happened."

"What?" I asked. I shook my gripped head. "That's wrong. Drew . . . I only loved Drew in this life, and I don't anymore. I was a stupid child then. I knew nothing."

"You know nothing now. Do you honestly believe that demon is truthful? That beast wants nothing but your soul."

"You're wrong."

"I am not wrong," she insisted and shook her head. "I am not wrong at all. You think that just because he came for you in each of your lives that he loves you . . . But that's wrong. He wants that pure soul you have."

"But Sebastian loved me before he even became a demon," I whispered.

"Yes, but that means nothing now that he is one. And do not give him a name as if he is human like us, well, your brother and I. You are something much more special. Anyways, maybe he did love you, but now he only wants your soul and is tricking you to give it to him. You are falling right into his trap, and I just want to help you."

"That's hard to believe coming from a woman who abandoned her family," I said.

"Because I was summoned here. The Lord gave me one dream back then and told me to come here, so I did. Now He is sending me more messages, this time about you. He is trying to help you through me, so please, Emilie, open your eyes." she finally released my face and turned to Jonathan. She stared up into his face and smiled sweetly.

"Emilie, if you just see the truth, you can even help your brother. You can rescue him from the demon who has him in chains, just like you can rescue yourself from your demon. Jonathan, you can be saved. Try to convince your sister. Now go, both of you. I have said what I wanted."

I turned on my heels and stormed out of the room, my head pounding from trying to take in all her words. My heart still ached and as I took my tenth step, I felt I couldn't go on anymore. I felt dizzy and confused.

_But that damn demon kept getting in my way and killing you before I could have you!_

_If Sebastian cared about you, wouldn't he stop the contract?_

_You think that just because he came for you in each of your lives that he loves you . . . But that's wrong. He wants that pure soul you have._

Everyone is telling me I'm wrong . . . Everyone is telling me Sebastian is bad . . .

"Emilie!" Jonathan called and walked up to me.

"I feel sick," I muttered. "Let's hurry and go home."

Jonathan nodded and we left the convent. I placed the back of my hand to my forehead and sighed. I need some rest, that's all.

"We haven't been attacked in a while," Jonathan said as we approached his car. I knew he was trying to get my mind off of what just happened.

"That just means we have to be more cautious," I said and we inspected the car before getting in.

I put my seatbelt on and took one last glance at the convent before we passed through the gates and away from the place holding my grandmother. Now I could sense Sebastian and Ciel much more close, but still at a distance. If someone did want to attack, they didn't want to make themselves obvious and scare the person away if they were actually around this time. That was my plan. I wanted to try and catch this attacker somehow.

"She's just as crazy as she was when we were little," Jonathan grumbled, going back to the topic of our grandmother. Guess he couldn't help but bring it up.

I nodded and stared out the window.

"But what are your thoughts on what she said?" he asked.

"Do you believe her?" I asked solemnly and didn't take my eyes off the many trees outside. "Do you think I'll be able to break your contract with Hannah and mine with Sebastian?"

"You are the Golden Flower. I thought you could do that from the beginning, but just didn't want to."

" . . . I never thought about it before."

"Now that you are, do _you _think you'll be able to break the contract? And I don't mean if you have the power to do it."

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know . . ."

The rest of the drive was in silence, the only noise coming from the engine and the radio. I thought about what I had to do when I got home. I needed to learn more about Valerie, that's for sure. I wanted to do it sooner today, but Jonathan and I got the letter and came here instead. I'll go back to the book as soon as we get home.

_You loved him once, and you still do now, even if you will not let yourself acknowledge it . . . And this is not the first time this has happened. _That line suddenly ran through my head and I wondered what my grandmother had meant by that.

"Not the first time I fell in love with Drew?" I whispered to myself.

"What?" Jonathan asked.

I shook my head. "Its nothing."

Impossible. I never loved him in any of my past lives. She's wrong . . .

* * *

><p>(Jade P. O. V)<p>

"Hmm? She's confused, and I had nothing to do with it?" I asked as I stared into the caldron, the many witches who worked for the cult surrounded me as they walked by with different spices and ingredients for potions to ease Master Drew's pain. He had another fit just moments ago and is still going through it.

"Mama, what do you mean?" Myth asked as he also stared into the caldron. Confused since he could not sense Emilie's emotions like I could.

"She is questioning herself," I said. "Her beliefs, her morals, her mind, her heart . . . She is questioning everything." I chuckled and turned away from the large black pot. "This is working better than I thought. Who would have guessed her fake grandmother would actually help us get the Golden Flower on our side? This is just wonderful!"

I laughed and left the room, Myth following close behind.

"So what do we do now?" Myth asked. "Do we abort the current plan?"

"Of course not," I said and looked at Myth like he was the biggest idiot in the whole galaxy. "This plan is just what we need to push her over the edge!"

"I see," Myth said and nodded. He smiled. "Mama is so smart."

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

"W-where is it?" I gasped and began going through all the shelves in the library. I couldn't find the book about Ciel's family! Where had it gone? I know I placed it on the table after I was attacked, and this morning I checked and saw it still there.

"Sebastian," I called and the demon was in the room in the next few seconds.

He stood by the door. "Yes, Milady?" he asked and just his voice made my heart leap, but then I recalled what happened earlier today and my heart sank, leaving me with a feeling of dread and guilt.

"I was reading a book," I said and pointed to the table I had left it on. "It was right there and now its gone. Did you move it?"

"Ah, you mean the book about the Young Master and his family," Sebastian said.

"So you did touch it?" I asked.

He nodded. "I was ordered to dispose of it."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"The Young Master ordered me to do so, I did not ask questions," he said coldly.

I remained silent as I stared at Sebastian. I felt as if I were seeing him in a different light. A darker light. A bad light. Am I seeing his true colors? I shook my head. It's all in my mind . . . All in my mind.

"Excuse me," I said and left the library to go find the small and annoying demon.

I stumbled across him in the garden, by the lake where I was strangled by Valerie a few months back.

"Ciel Phantomhive!" I shouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

His body jolted straight up and he turned around, eyes wide. Once Ciel noticed that it was only me, the look of shock vanished from his young face and was replaced with the typical glare.

"Oh, only you."

Only me? Who was he expecting? Not important right now. "Why did you tell Sebastian to get rid of the book?" I asked, knowing damn well he knew which book I was talking about.

"Why were you reading it anyhow?" Ciel asked and turned back to the lake, his arms folded behind his back as he stood tall. "If you have any questions about my family and I, you should ask me."

" . . . Fine . . ." I said. "Can you tell me about your aunt, Valerie Phantomhive?"

" . . . So that's why you wanted the book," he muttered. Ciel turned back to me and dropped his arms to his sides. "Why do you want to know about her?"

"She's been appearing in some dreams," was all I said. "And I'm curious as to why she's coming to me instead of you, her nephew."

He chuckled and a smirked curled onto his lips.

"Well?" I asked after a while with no answer. "Tell me about her."

"No."

"What? But you just said-"

"I know what I said," Ciel said sternly.

I glared at the demon. "Is she really such a suspicious character?" I asked. "There were only two pages about her in the book, and in the first paragraph it was even mentioned that there was not much known about her. Was she illegitimate?"

Ciel shook his head. "My grandfather was always faithful to my grandmother."

"Then why is so little known of Valerie?"

Ciel glanced at a white rose and brushed his index finger against it. "Because she was feeble, just like a rose."

"Feeble?"

"She was weak, in body and mind. Finally, she broke down . . ."

"And then what?" I asked after a long pause.

Ciel walked past me, saying nothing. I watched the small demon vanish into the house, leaving me behind in the afternoon's aura.

I stared up at the orange sky and peach color clouds.

_You are falling right into his trap . . . _

I sighed and sat on a rock by the lake. I went back to looking at the sky, my mind wandering. The guilty feeling was coming back, and I was confused again. Everyone keeps telling me Sebastian is bad, and even I wonder from time to time if he is truthful. I kept telling myself that since he loved me when he was human, he must still love me now, but what if I'm wrong? I mean, Sebastian did tell me once that demons were incapable of feeling remorse, so why not be incapable of love as well?

I never thought I would fall for a demon anyhow. I mean, before the contract, I was actually pretty religious. I prayed when I needed help or strength, I tried not to judge others or be consumed by greed, and I was afraid of going to hell.

_**You have thought about asking Satan, but have stopped yourself. For you are afraid of spending eternity in hell. After your horrid life, you wish to be rewarded with a happy Heaven. **_

_You are a demon. If I sell my soul to you, I will still die with regrets. _

Those words. They were said before the contract was made. Before I sold my soul to Sebastian. I didn't want to, but I wanted so badly to have a family. To have a happy family that didn't have to suffer among one another. I just wanted to help my family, so I sold my soul and turned away from faith.

But that was a stupid thing to do, wasn't it?

There was a sudden rustling behind me that broke me out of my thoughts. I quickly turned towards the noise just as a sharp object came hurdling towards me. I jumped out of the way in time and glanced at the object curiously.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "A silver knife?" I asked myself and looked back at the direction the object had come from.

Five more knives came flying out of the bushes and I knew I wasn't going to be able to dodge them all.

"Aurea testa explosione!" I shouted and destroyed the dangerous pieces of silver wear. Silver wear . . . Why silver wear?

The attack stopped just as quickly as it had started and I saw the bushes rustle once more before a dark shadow jumped out of them and disappeared before I could get a good look.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked myself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Was it intense? I hope so ^ ^. And yes, Emilie is beginning to question herself and the mystery of Valerie rises ever more. Please review and look forward to the next chapter.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	47. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

_**Thank you: dxlmao, KuroHetaliaLuv132, Angel Protectress (new reviewer! Yay!), et12356 (another new reviewer super yay!), sleepy Kirby, Musette du Coudray, Lady Island Rose, madsheen99, Guest (thank you for standing up for this story ^_^ every story has a few haters, unfortunately), xXSymmetryXx, HimeConnie, and lightwithinthedark for reviewing and everyone for reading! Chapter is a bit rushed, but I hope it came out well. **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 47: He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not<p>

"I was attacked again and you weren't around," I said to Sebastian as I entered the house and went upstairs to my room, my demon following behind me.

"Forgive me, Milady, I became distracted," he said as we walked down the hall.

"By?" I asked, my blood boiling for reasons I didn't quite understand. I mean, I was attacked, okay, no big deal. It isn't the first time, and I always did want to defend myself and I did.

But that isn't the point! Sebastian is suppose to protect me! I ordered him too because whoever is attacking me is a bit more than I can handle. I don't know when or where the person will strike, and I can't always be so alert! I'll slip up eventually and might be killed, which is why Sebastian is suppose to protect me as well!

But I'm fine this time. I don't need to be so mad since I defended myself and I'm still alive.

But what about next time? What if Sebastian is gone again and I _don't _make it? What then?

I sighed in aggravation to myself and pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger. I'm fighting with myself now too, just great.

Sebastian still hadn't answered my question, much to my annoyance.

I turned to face him. "Well? What had you so distracted that you couldn't even sense I was in danger?"

He didn't answer. Sebastian stared down at me, his face apathetic as usual, and remained silent. He wouldn't move his gaze from mine, and that made me even angrier. He didn't care, did he?

"Maybe they were right," I whispered and stared down at the floor. "What the hell am I doing?"

Sebastian continued to remain silent as we stood before the other.

My hands tightened into fists, my knuckles turning white. I glared up at Sebastian, and—

_Smack!_

It happened on impulse, I didn't even notice I had done it until a few seconds after the deed was done. I didn't even notice my arm move as I went to slap Sebastian. I didn't feel anything either. There was no stinging sensation in my hand, no feelings of regret . . .

. . . I felt numb.

Sebastian didn't respond to my attack. He merely remained looking out the window for a few more seconds before turning his gaze back to me. His eyes cold and uncaring.

I turned away without a word and stormed into my room, slamming the door behind me. My knees were quivering more than a Chihuahua in winter, and I couldn't keep standing. I fell to my knees on the floor in front of my door and stayed there . . .

. . . Thinking . . .

* * *

><p>(Drew P. O. V)<p>

"That damn bastards hurt Emilie!" I growled as the golden butterflies revealed to me what they saw. Emilie was in her room, crying.

My body jolted forward a bit, but then I remembered she wasn't truly there in front of me. I couldn't hug her and cheer her up like I had done in the past. I couldn't tell her everything was fine and try to make her laugh.

I looked away from the crying image before me and flicked my hand to the left, the image fading away like smoke at that moment. I didn't want to see anymore. I turned towards the door and left the small room. I walked down the hall aimlessly, nowhere for me to go. I wanted to go to Emilie, but I was too weak at the moment after my fit.

The pain was worse than ever before. Does this mean my time is almost up? Will the next fit be the last?

"Emilie . . . I don't want to die without seeing you one last time," I muttered.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

_What is love? _I asked Alina, Segumi, and Rayne as they stood before me. All of them were dressed in identical sundresses and had no shoes. The only thing different about the three past me's were their hairs. Rayne had her brown locks fashioned into the typical side braid that cascaded over her right shoulder, Alina had her blonde curls put up into a very elegant ponytail, and Segumi had her short black hair loose since it was too short to truly do anything with. Unlike them, I was dressed in a blue gown, which confused me, but I didn't bother to ask. My long, dark brown hair was left loose and I tucked a lock of it behind my left ear.

_You are questioning his truth, _Segumi muttered in her soft tone of a voice.

_What if everything everyone is telling me is true? _I asked. _What if Sebastian really is just tr-_

_Don't ya dare say that! _Rayne snapped and things fell extremely quiet.

I waited a moment and watched as Rayne quivered and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. She sat down on the grass and began plucking out pieces of grass from the ground.

_He saved me, _she continued in a quivering tone. _Thomas saved me from that abusive home. If it weren't for him, I would have been stuck a slave for the rest of my days. I would have been whipped for simple mistakes, or for just looking at something I had no business looking at. I would have been tortured just because I looked different from others. I'm happy he saved me. And he saved me because he loves me! _Tears came back to Rayne's eyes and she stared down at the ground.

_. . . _I looked at Alina, then Segumi.

_Emilie, did you know, that as me, you were also a type of slave? _Segumi said.

_A slave, Segumi? _I asked.

She nodded and handed me something. A pink water lily. I stared at it, confused as I took it into my hands and caressed it.

_I was kidnapped at a young age and taken away from my family and friends . . . All because I chose to go to the pond and get water lilies by myself._

I stared down at the flower in my hands as she continued.

_That's when I was kidnapped and taken far away from my village. My kidnappers locked me away for months, then sold me to someone else who kept me for only a week before selling me to someone else._

I swallowed down the lump in my throat, afraid to ask the question that was on my mind, but I had to know. _Were you a sex slave? _I asked.

_I was suppose to be. _she admitted. _But people became afraid of our golden eyes, and so I was sold as soon as possible. For years that continued, and I was glad. My eyes saved me from being tainted . . . But then . . ._

_. . . Then? _I asked.

_I was sold to a man who did not fear our eyes. By then I was already fifteen . . . And he wanted to make me his bride. I was so scared, Emilie. I was . . . I was . . . _Segumi began to cry as well, but was quickly wiping them away. _I was terrified. I didn't want to be the bride of an old man. So I was so happy when I was saved._

_By Sebastian . . . _

Segumi nodded. _He brought me back to my family, and from time to time, I would leave my home and meet him by the river. He saved me because he loved me, _Segumi muttered the last part.

I didn't say anything. Alina smiled and cupped both my hands between hers.

_You already know my story, _she said. _Mine is different . . . Zachery was human when we first fell in love. He was human when I married him, and then he was turned into a demon. Yet, he still came to see me every night. _Alina suddenly blushed and I decided not to ask her about details. _Maybe he came back because he found out about the Golden Flower, that is a possibility . . . Or maybe he came back because he truly does love me. Because he truly loves us._

I looked away from Alina and stared down at the grass. Out of all my past selves, she was the most mature. She was the big sister out of all of us in a sense.

_If he truly loves us, then why does he allow the contract to continue._

_Don't you think Drew will try even harder to take us if the contract is broken? Right now, he is not trying his hardest like he did in the past because of the contract. He knows Zachery will always be able to find and protect you. Zachery will always keep taking you back._

_But Drew said Sebastian's killed us in the past each time._

_. . . _Segumi was silent.

_. . . _Alina was silent.

_. . . I don't believe that, _Rayne said.

_What happened each time we died? _I asked.

_We do not remember, _Segumi said in a soft tone. _It seems we blocked that memory from returning._

_And you don't find that suspicious? _I demanded, my voice rising. _Why would we block that memory? Don't you think that's the most important thing to remember?_

This time no one answered.

_I believe Sebastian loved us at one point, _I said and stared directly into Alina's eyes. _My _eyes. _I truly do believe that . . . But now, I'm not sure. As a human it was certain because he didn't know we were the Golden Flower, but as a demon he does. As a demon he himself admitted to not being able to feel remorse or regret, so why not feel love either?_

_You obviously don't love Thomas as much as you used to if you're doubting him! _Rayne snapped angrily. _If you trust him, you shouldn't be questioning his love!_

_But I do! _I shouted back. _Because what if it turns out that he actually is only using us? What then?_

Silence once more.

_I'm done here, _I muttered and took my hands out of Alina's grip politely.

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly opened and I looked around my now dark room. I slowly rose to my feet and opened my room door, only to see Yoru sitting by my door, fast asleep. He was in his human form and was dressed in a gray sweater, the hood pulled over his head, but not hiding his face; dark jeans; and black boots.<p>

I crouched down next to him and shook his shoulder a bit. "Yoru?" I whispered. "Come on, wake up."

His gray eyes slowly opened and he blinked a few times to clear his vision before noticing me and smiling.

"Hey," he said, his voice layered with sleep.

"Why are you waiting here?" I asked.

His eyes widen as he woke up more. "I heard you crying," he said. "And I got worried, so I waited for you to stop so I could check on you, but . . ." he rubbed his left eye and frowned. "I guess I fell asleep. Sorry about that."

I shook my head. "It's fine. Sorry I made you worry."

"It's fine. I used to be there whenever you were scared or sad, I'm suppose to worry about you."

I smiled at Yoru, my long-lost stuffed animal come to life. Weird when I say it like that, but absolutely true.

"And I think Sebastian's been worried too," Yoru added.

"Sebastian?" I asked.

Yoru nodded. "He kept glancing upstairs, and he's been pretty quiet. More than usual. It's like . . . He's daydreaming. Weird, huh?"

I nodded slowly, unable to say anything. No words would come to mind for me to say. Is Sebastian really worried about me?

_He did it because he loves me! _the voices of Rayne, Alina, and Segumi echoed in unison in my thoughts.

"Anyways . . ." Yoru stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "I heard you wanted to find out about a girl named Valerie Phantomhive."

I snapped out of my thoughts and stared, wide-eyed at Yoru. "Wait, you know about her?"

Yoru shook his head. "Not me. Nana does. Remember, your parents bought her from an antique shop, so she's older than me. Even if she doesn't act like it."

"Where's Nana right now?" I asked eagerly.

"In her room. She's trying to locate the cause of the attacks right now."

"Thanks," I said and ran to Nana's room. I knocked on the front door eagerly.

There was a yawn, then a low, "Come in."

I opened the door and saw Nana leaning on the keyboard of her Mac computer. She was the high-tech one out of all of us, shocking seeing as she is such an old doll.

I closed the door behind me and walked over to Nana. She smiled up at me, but it was clearly obvious that she was sleepy.

"Hey, Emilie."

"Um, is now a bad time?" I asked.

Nana sat up in her chair and leaned back, shaking her head. "No," she said with another yawn. "What's up?"

"Well . . . I heard you knew about Valerie Phantomhive."

The name made Nana's eyes widen and she nodded. "Yeah. She was my owner before you."

"I need to know about her."

"How come?"

"I don't know why, but I've been seeing her a lot lately."

"Impossible. She's long gone. She died many years ago."

I nodded. "I know that. What I mean is, she's been appearing in my dreams. Along with Vincent Phantomhive."

"Ciel's father."

"Yeah."

"Well, Valerie was a very strange girl. She was a bit of a crybaby, even though she hated crying, yet she was also good at tricking people, which is why many tried to stay away from her."

I sat on the edge of Nana's bed. "Was she close to Vincent?"

"Of course. Frances was always mean to her. She was pretty harsh, calling Valerie a manipulator and such. Valerie would cry for hours just trying to get the hurtful words out of her head, but Frances didn't mean to hurt her so badly. Just to change Valerie's ways. If only she knew why Valerie was the way she was."

I watched Nana as she spoke. She seemed so different as she spoke of Valerie. Nana was usually super bubbly and full of smiles, but right now she was the complete opposite. She was serious as she stared at the computer monitor, recalling the past.

"Ciel told me she was frail, but it doesn't really sound like it," I muttered.

Nana nodded. "She was, but she hid it. Valerie was always getting sick, but she didn't let that slow her down. She did as much as she could."

"He also said she was frail mentally."

Nana remained silent. She stood up from her seat and patted the skirt of her royal blue Lolita dress. She walked over to a vase full of white flowers from the garden and picked up one of them, making sure not to prick her fingers on the thorns.

"Valerie . . . Was naïve . . ."

"What do you mean by naïve?"

"She allowed herself to believe too easily. She was a good manipulator, but she was also easy to manipulate sometimes," Nana muttered and broke the stem of the flower. "And because of that, she died."

" . . . So why do you think she's coming to me?" I asked.

Nana chuckled and threw the rose into the garbage bin by her desk. Nana sat next to me and stared at her white pumps.

"I know why, I bet Ciel does too."

"Can you tell me?" I asked.

"No."

"No?" I asked in disbelief and stood up from the bed. "But you've told me so much already."

"Exactly. I wasn't even suppose to tell you that. There's much more about Valerie, so much more, but I won't tell you. Valerie is a person we wish not to talk about. She is almost like a curse. Some people even considered her a monster, but I didn't."

"A curse?"

"She changed so much. Such a frail girl changed so many things, whether it be for better or worse, I don't know. Not yet that is."

" . . . " I reached another dead end, and the mystery continues to rise.

Valerie Phantomhive . . . Why is there so much mystery surrounding this one girl? What is so odd about her?

"You know, Valerie used to have a diary," Nana said. She glanced at me from the corner of her silver eyes. She then looked away, "But you didn't hear that from me, alright?"

I nodded and smirked. "Right."

"It'll be hard to find . . . If you don't know where to start . . ."

I walked over to Nana's door, my hand on the doorknob. "Where should I start?" I asked and glanced over at her from the corner of my eyes.

"I gave the diary to someone to hold. To protect from wrong hands. An odd man. An extremely odd man who's favorite snack is dog biscuits."

My eyes widened and I chuckled. "Of course." I opened the door and took a step out of the room. "Thanks, Nana."

"I said nothing."

"Of course. You were an awful source for information," I said sarcastically and closed the door behind me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So . . . Hard . . . To write . . . Anyways! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! And I'm so happy! This Saturday I bought a Grell shirt from Hot Topic! Awesome! Too bad they didn't have Sebastian. Anyways, please review and look forward to the next Bitter Sweet Eyes.<strong>_


	48. Inside Her Head

_**Yay for double chapter days! Thank you Musette du Coudray and xXSymmetryXx for reviewing and all who read my story. ^_^ You all help to inspire me.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 48: Inside Her Head<p>

"Hey, Undertaker!" I said cheerfully as I quickly opened the door leading to his little office in the store.

"Miss Roze~, you ~seem happier than~ usual. Has ~something delectable happened~?"

I sat on a coffin and smiled. "Sort of. See, I heard yesterday that you possess and item that I'm very interested in."

"Oh~?" Undertaker asked and cocked his head to the side, his grin was larger than the Cheshire cat's himself.

"Yes. A diary that belonged to Valerie Phantomhive."

"Hmm. So ~you've finally come across~ Valerie~."

"So you knew I would come eventually?" I asked.

"~Of course." Undertaker walked over to a black shelf and grabbed a black jar contained a set of dog biscuits. He placed one in his mouth and chomped away like a squirrel with an acorn.

"Well, can I have the diary then? I've been trying to find out about Valerie, and so far all I have are dead ends."

"That ~is to be expected~. Valerie~ is a shroud~ of mystery~," Undertaker said before chuckling creepily to himself. He ate another biscuit and sat on the coffin in front of me. It reminded me of the first time we had met.

"The diary," I said after a few moments of silence. "Can I have it?"

"Valerie~ is very ~interesting. I~ knew her ~myself when she ~was alive~." He was changing the subject.

"Really?" I asked eagerly; falling into Undertaker's diversion from my question.

Undertaker nodded. "Never~ have ~I met someone~ so afraid~ of ~their ability to manipulate~ others, but have ~no choice but to do~ so."

"You mean Valerie hated tricking people, but had no choice? How come?"

"Ah~, not even I ~know that myself, Miss~ Roze~." Undertaker got off the coffin and opened up.

I stared in curiously and saw that the coffin was stuffed with a bunch of random stuff. What the heck? It was like a freaking treasure chest!

Undertaker dug around in there a bit before pulling something out. It was a very worn out looking book. The pages were stained a brownish-yellow with age and were now wavy and frail looking. The cover was a cranberry color leather, but was ripped a bit and chunks of the leather were missing.

"Is that it?" I asked and Undertaker handed it to me with a crescent moon grin and a nod.

"Valerie's~ exact ~thoughts are in~ this ~book."

I held the book as if I were holding a newborn baby. I was extremely gentle and ran my fingers over the cover softly.

"Have you read it?" I asked without looking up from the book.

"No~. It ~never truly ~caught my attention~. Also~, I would never~ read ~into a girl's~ private life."

"You make me feel like a bad guy," I said and chuckled.

Undertaker chuckled sickly and shook his head. "You~ were meant~ to read ~that book. Not I~."

I opened to the first page, and there, in aged black ink and fine cursive was Valerie's name and something else, but it was a bit too faded for me to read.

I sighed. "I have a feeling the most important stuff in here is going to be faded and I won't find anything that I want out," I told Undertaker.

"Only~ one way ~to find out. Now~." Undertaker began pushing me towards the door. "Shoo~, shoo," he chuckled. "~I must work, ~Miss Roze~."

I nodded. "Thanks Undertaker," I said and left the store.

I opened the book again and flipped to the second page, luckily this page was all eligible.

* * *

><p><em>May 20<em>_th__, 1870_

_Am I truly a weak girl, Diary? I became ill again a few days ago and I am hardly able to write in this book, but I have to. I received this book a few months ago and have yet to write in it._

_It is a cold May day, and there is so much rain outside. It is not helping my health at all, in fact, I feel it is making it worse. I feel utterly nauseas right now, but I will not allow myself to vomit. I am stronger than that. I am a Phantomhive after all. Father is already upset that I have become ill again, so I will prove to him that I am strong and fight this ailment. I will get better soon, just watch me. Then I can go outside and read in the rose garden with Vincent and Frances, if she will not insult me like she usually does._

* * *

><p>The entry ended there. After that sentence were a few dark red blotches. They were small, nothing dramatic, but they revealed just how sick Valerie was at the time. She was coughing up blood, yet was trying to remain strong just so her family could see she wasn't weak.<p>

I sighed. "Poor girl."

I sat on a bench in the mall and flipped to the next page.

* * *

><p><em>May 30<em>_th__, 1870_

_My ailment went on longer than I wanted. I am ashamed at my weakness. Luckily, I am healthy at the moment and in the garden like I hoped. Unfortunately, I am alone. Vincent is busy with lessons and Frances said she could not be bothered with the likes of me. She is so cold, but I know she means well. She is trying to make me stronger, I can see that._

_Lately, Diary, strange things have been occurring. Odd things that frighten me a bit. I do not know how to explain it, but I . . ._

* * *

><p>I sucked my teeth. "Damn." the rest of the page was too faded to read and the end of the page was completely gone. See? I knew this would happen. What the hell was Valerie frightened about? Damn it all.<p>

I turned to the third page, but it was also unreadable, along with the fourth and fifth page. Luckily, the sixth page was eligible.

* * *

><p><em>July 12<em>_th__, 1870_

_Frances is furious. She discovered what I had done with Sir William the fifth and Sir Arthur Kingsley. I had no other choice! This ability I have . . . I can manipulate others so easily. I hate to do it, but I must. I have to, to show Father and everyone else that I am strong. I will show them all. Valerie Phantomhive is not a weak girl! I will slowly control this world. I will become stronger than the Queen herself! I am not sleeping with these men, I am not doing anything filthy with them, so there is nothing wrong, correct?_

_Besides . . . If I do not control them, they will try to control me._

_~Valerie Phantomhive~_

* * *

><p>So the real reason was because she wanted to show she was strong? It wasn't a life or death situation kind of thing like I had thought. She just wanted to prove she wasn't weak? She wanted to be the ruler of the <em>world! <em>How . . . I didn't expect Valerie to be like that.

I shook my head slowly. "She was just a spoiled brat," I whispered, but knew I had to keep reading. There was nothing so far that linked the two of us. In fact, the things in here made me feel like we _shouldn't _be connected. The only thing similar about us was our hatred of being weak, but I wasn't hungry for power.

I sighed and closed the book. I would read more on the bus.

"Emilie?"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. Jasper and I locked golden eyes, and remained speechless for a few moments.

Finally, I spoke up. "You . . . You aren't wearing your contacts," I said.

"Yeah," he chuckled and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm starting to hate hiding my eyes, you know?"

"Not really," I admitted and glanced around. This was pretty awkward.

"Look," Jasper sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened before. I didn't mean to say what I did."

"It's fine," I said a bit impatiently. Besides, what Jasper said might be true. I'm still unsure about Sebastian's loyalty at the moment.

"Can I make it up to you, Emilie? Let's go somewhere for a bite."

I thought about that. I guess there was no harm to it. I mean, we would be in a public place, so Jasper wouldn't try anything that would draw attention to us. Then again, I really wanted to finish reading this diary.

I clutched the diary tighter in my arms.

"Please?" Jasper begged.

I sighed. "Fine. But make it quick. I'm pretty busy."

Jasper smiled a sheepish smile, his cheeks flushing a bit as she scratched the back of his head again. "Thanks, Emilie."

Jasper and I walked over to a near by café and sat near the back, but there were still enough people around to make me feel at ease.

I ordered the café's famous parfait that was huge and had all these awesome fruit in it. Jasper ordered some cookie dough ice-cream and chocolate milk. That made me automatically remember something and my heart constricted a bit. I stared down at the table sadly, the leather book on my lap as I gripped it tightly.

"Something wrong?" Jasper asked once the maid had gone.

"It's just . . ." I muttered. "What you ordered, that was my little brother's favorite."

Jasper didn't say anything to that.

I shook my head and looked up at Jasper. "Forget it. I'm not going to get all depressed over that."

That made him smile. Jasper leaned forward and placed his hand on the top of my head, taking me by surprise. I remained silent as he ruffled my hair a bit, not anything major.

"You're pretty strong, Emilie," he chuckled. "I wish I could be like you."

_Emmy, you're so cool! I wish I was like you! _

I bit my bottom lip. He sounded so much like Marcus.

"I'm not strong at all," I whispered. "Not yet."

Jasper pulled his hand away and leaned back in his seat again. "You're underestimating yourself. Just look at yourself. You get attacked all the time, yet you're not hiding in a safe house or something."

I chuckled and wiped away the tiny tears I had before they could come out. "Whatever. That's just because I have a lot of friends who cheer me on." That sounded a bit cheesy, but it's true.

The maid came back with our orders and I smiled at the huge parfait before me. I haven't eaten this since I was a little girl. It was before my dad went to jail and Marcus was just a baby.

"You're going to eat all of that?" Jasper asked in disbelief and adjusted his glasses a bit.

I giggled and grabbed my spoon. "Of course."

* * *

><p>After the café, I said goodbye to Jasper and went to catch the bus. While riding home, I opened up Valerie's diary again and flipped to the seventh page.<p>

* * *

><p><em>July 13<em>_th__, 1870_

_It is raining today, I am glad. It was too hot to begin with. But that's not all, something very exciting happened today. We have a visitor today! He got caught in the rain so Father is letting him stay the night. He seems like a kind man, but Father will not allow me to speak to him until supper. I honestly do not understand why. Perhaps he will think I will try to control that man too. I will not lie to you, Diary, I might. It depends on his power though. I must become stronger, Diary. I have to prove myself to everyone. I have to. I do not want to be known as the weak and vulnerable Valerie, so I will use this ability I have to control as many men as possible. I will rise to the top, just watch me._

_~Valerie Phantomhive~_

* * *

><p>She's really persistent, isn't she?<p>

The next few pages were too faded to read, and by the time I found a readable page, four years had gone by in Valerie's time.

* * *

><p><em>February 11<em>_th__, 1874_

_Vincent is engaged to a woman named Rachel Durless. She is a very sweet woman, and her sister, Angelina, is also very kind. She is around my age, so we get along well. However, I am frightened, Diary. Once Vincent and Rachel wed, he will leave and live in his own mansion. He will leave me behind and I will be all alone, for Frances has already wed and is gone. I don't want to be alone, Diary. I don't. I will ask Vincent to take me with him. I will beg if I must. I just don't want to be left alone!_

_~Valerie Phantomhive~_

_Evening of February 11__th__ — He said no, Diary . . . Vincent said I could not go with him. He said, I wasn't right to live in his home. He said he wanted to have a child and raise that child in a caring home, so someone like I wasn't allowed. This is terrible. This whole time I was trying to make myself stronger for my family. I could handle Frances scolding me, I thought of it as she did not understand, but now . . . Now even Vincent has turned his back on me. _

_It doesn't matter. When I become powerful, they will see. They'll regret every turning their backs on me. Just watch._

* * *

><p>After that entry were a few stains over where Valerie wrote her name again. They were tear stains and made the ink run a bit when it happened.<p>

I seriously don't know whether I should be appalled by Valerie's thoughts, or feel sorry for her. I mean, she must have felt abandoned by the people she loved. She must have felt alone and thought being powerful was her only choice.

I sighed and got off the bus as it came to my stop. I walked the rest of the way to the house. I didn't read any other entries after that. I would read some more tomorrow. Right now, I wanted to let the information I knew so far sink in.

Valerie, is she a victim or is she the criminal? Both in a way, right? Still, I don't know why the heck she's coming to me. Why me? Damn it, I'm so confused, and so many pages are faded in this book, I'm worried I won't be able to find what I'm looking for and this whole thing will be a giant bust.

"Then I have to find out more from Ciel and Nana if the book leads to another dead end," I whispered and entered the house.

I hid the diary under my jacket so no one would see.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two chapters in one day! Yes! I got bored and originally I wanted this to be in chapter 47, but I thought I wouldn't have enough time because I was planning on going somewhere, but turns out I didn't go so yay! I wrote this! <strong>_

_**So what do you all think of Valerie so far? Victim or criminal?**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_

**_P.S that part with Jasper and Emilie wasn't just a filler. It has a significance ;)_**


	49. Being Watched

_**Thank you: Musette du Coudray, xXSymmetryXx, Angel Protectress, lightwithinthedark, Hime Connie, Lady Island Rose, 42believer, BeautifulOblivion4212, dxlmao, and sleepy Kirby for reviewing and everyone for reading. Short chapter, I know, really sorry about that, but I'm having writer's block once more! DX Anyways, on with the tale!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 49: Being Watched<p>

* * *

><p><em>There is always a black sheep.<em>

* * *

><p>As my English teacher talked on and on about an upcoming project, I slowly took out the diary from inside my backpack to read it. Since I sat all the way in the back, the teacher most likely wouldn't notice me reading in class.<p>

* * *

><p><em>May 20<em>_th__, 1874_

_Joyful days for Vincent, yet a terrible day for I. It is the day of the wedding between Rachel and my brother, and the day I became ill. My health is worse than ever before today, it makes me so angry. Why today of all days? I really wanted to go to the wedding, seeing as after today, I will be alone because Vincent shall leave. I will not allow my health to stop me. I will force myself to go to the wedding. I must. It will make me seem strong as well, so I must do this._

_~Valerie Phantomhive~_

_Evening of May 20__th__ — I did it . . . I forced myself to go to the wedding and it was wonderful. Rachel looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress . . . And Vincent . . . Looked so happy. They shall make a perfect couple, I can tell. Well . . . I am extremely . . . Tired . . . _

* * *

><p>Blood stains dotted the whole page and ink stains adorned the last paragraph. It seemed like Valerie was struggling to write the last part. She's such an idiot. Why would she force herself? If she's sick, she's sick! No one can control getting sick!<p>

I quickly flipped to the next page, but there was nothing there but a date a one simple sentence.

* * *

><p><em>June 1<em>_st__, 1874_

_The rose is wilting._

* * *

><p>"The rose is wilting?" I repeated in a whisper. Is Valerie talking about herself in this sentence?<p>

The next five pages after that were too faded to read.

"Emilie, you better not be reading during my class," the teacher suddenly said angrily.

I quickly threw the book into my backpack. "Of course not!" I answered quickly and the lesson continued.

I spent the rest of the class period just thinking about Valerie and that sentence. It must have been awful to always be sick like Valerie was. To always be called weak and fragile, but wanting to be strong.

"What a sad life," I whispered.

* * *

><p>During gym I decided to skip and read a bit more of the diary.<p>

* * *

><p><em>June 15<em>_th__, 1874_

_My father is already tired of having me around. He is trying to find a man for me to marry, which is not hard considering all the men I manipulated. All of them wish to marry me, but I do not wish to marry any of them. Thankfully, my father is listening to me and will not force me to marry someone. It is actually a bit odd, he wants me out so badly, so why not just force me to marry one of the men? Maybe he is thinking about the Phantomhive name. Maybe he is hoping for a better suitor that will help the Phantomhive name become better well known. If that is the case, then does my father have his eye on a certain suitor already?_

_~Valerie Phantomhive~_

* * *

><p><em>July 1<em>_st__, 1874_

_I was right about my father. He did have one suitor in mind, and it is someone I would not suspect. Remember that visitor from a few years ago? The one who had gotten stuck in the rain? Well, it appears my father has been keeping contact with the man and that is the one my father wishes for me to marry. I know I will be unable to deny this man. I wonder what kind of man he is. I did not get to meet him the first time, so I know nothing about him. I'm nervous, very nervous. What if he is a brute? What if he is a man who cares little for women and just abuses them? Or what if he is a man who will just treat me like some kind of trophy; showing me off in front of others, but not caring about me?_

_I do not want that! I will not accept him if he is like that! I will run off if I must. I'd rather live as a maid._

_~Valerie Phantomhive~_

* * *

><p>I flipped to the next page and was surprised at what I saw. Something like that survived so long?<p>

A rose, now dead and black, was squished flat with a thin layer of plastic over it. I didn't dare touch the flower because I knew it would turn to dust if I did. On the page next to where the rose was an arrow pointing at the flower and the words:

_From my future husband._

So I guess Valerie actually did end up approving of the man.

I sighed and placed the book beside me. So far I haven't read anything that can help me. Yes, a few strange things were mentioned, but the pages were faded and I couldn't get a clear answer. And there are large gaps in time that I don't know what happened during those times.

"What if reading this is just pointless?" I asked the question I had been thinking about since first reading the book. I mean, there was no guarantee all my questions would be answered. Only one might be answered, maybe two, or maybe none.

I shook my head. I can't be negative about this! I'll find something out! Just watch!

I opened the book again and read the next legible entry, which was five pages from the last entry.

* * *

><p><em>July 18<em>_th__, 1874_

_What a wonderful day. I am so happy, so very happy. My father's choice in a suitor was a wonderful one. My fiancé is everything I could hope for. I never thought I would feel this way, I mean, I always found the thought of love a bit repulsive. Love makes people blind and weak which is why I did not want to fall in love, but . . . I have! I have, but I am not blind or weak! I am still aiming to become stronger. I will do it by myself. But, what will my fiancé think if he discovers my goal? I can not tell him. I will not tell him._

_~Valerie Phantomhive~_

* * *

><p><em>July 25<em>_th__, 1874_

_My engagement has been made official. There was a ball held tonight where it was announced. I received so many congratulations and cheers, but I could not enjoy it. Lately, Diary, I have been feeling uneasy. This is that same feeling I would get in the past when those odd things occurred. They stopped a year after it started, but now I am afraid they may return. It started off with the feeling of being watched, and then I got this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, then I began to feel a bit light headed and had to sit down._

_As of right now, I still do feel like I am being watched in my room. I keep glancing over my shoulder, but I see no one. What is happening? Is everything all just in my mind? I doubt it._

_~Valerie Phantomhive~_

* * *

><p>Now that Valerie said that, I suddenly had the feeling of being watched as well. I glanced upwards towards the high up windows in the girls' locker room. They were small and blurry so if someone was standing there, I couldn't see them and they couldn't see me . . . I think.<p>

"That depends if they're human or not," I whispered and put the diary away safely.

I heard the gym teacher blow his whistle and the girls' locker room began to fill up again. The eyes that were watching me suddenly vanished.

* * *

><p>(Drew P. O. V)<p>

I held the golden pendant in my hand, twirling it over and over again as I thought.

I want to go back to the times when Emilie loved me, that's all I want. I just want the girl I love to love me back like she used to.

"Leader," one of the cult's followers said as he entered the room I was in.

I glared at him from the corner of my eyes and he quickly stared down at the floor in fear.

"Forgive my intrusion," he said quickly. "But the meeting is about to start and Miss Jade wished for me to retrieve you."

I put the pendant into my pocket and nodded. "That is fine." I rose from my seat and left to the meeting.

But I couldn't focus on the matter at hand. My mind wouldn't let me think of anything but my golden goddess. I need her with me. Even if it is just for a moment and I die soon after, I will be happy knowing I spent my final moments with her.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

"Nana," I said once she and I were alone. "I have the diary, and I've been reading it, but . . ."

"You have not found anything truly odd?" she asked.

"Well, I have found weird things, but I still don't understand how Valerie and I are connected."

Nana giggled. "You have to remember, Emilie, you are reading Valerie's diary. Not everything in there will be what you're looking for. That diary was not made for you to read in the future so their will be things that are not connected to you at all, but the point of reading the diary is to get a better sense of Valerie. Maybe then, once you are finished reading the thoughts in her mind, you will see a connection."

My eyes widened as I understood what Nana was saying. I smiled and chuckled. "I get it. Thanks, Nana."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know, I know, it's short, but I really have no idea what to write. So sorry about that. DX I'll try harder next time.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	50. Arriving In London

_**Hurricane Sandy didn't hit me hard, but I hope everyone who did get hit hard is alright and well. Thank you: Lady Island Rose, Angel Protectress, xXSymmetryXx, xelainaytx, lightwithinthedark for reviewing and everyone for reading. On with the tale!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 50: Arriving In London<p>

"We're going on a trip," Ciel suddenly said as he entered the living room everyone was sitting calmly in.

We all looked up at the small demon in confusion.

"A trip?" Nana asked. "Where?"

"To London," he answered.

You've got to be kidding me.

* * *

><p>"So that's why we're going," I said as we all stood in the airport. I had tried to cancel this whole trip, but Sebastian was a step ahead of me and everything was already set up. I really hate planes, this so sucks.<p>

Ciel nodded. "Andrew's cult is behind all of the attacks on humans, and the fact that it is happening in my home land greatly bothers me."

"Still loyal after all this time," Hannah chuckled and received a death glare from Ciel for her comment.

"Why do you think it's his cult?" I asked.

"Certain things they leave behind." Ciel reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture.

I took it from his hand and stared in disgust at the image of a victim. I looked away quickly, having seen enough, and nodded my head. "That's them."

Ciel took the picture back and nothing more was said.

Next to the victim's head, was the symbol of the rose surrounded by thorns. The same symbol that was still etched into my arm to this very day. I stared at the red ribbon I used today to cover the mark.

_Flight 24 to London, England is now boarding. Flight 24 to London, England is now boarding._

"Time to go," Ciel said.

We all nodded and followed him.

As we got closer to the door that would bring us onto the plane, my footsteps began to slow until I didn't move at all and was just standing there like and idiot.

"Emilie?" Nana asked.

"Um . . . Well . . . I . . ."

"Are you afraid of planes?" everyone suddenly asked in unison.

"N-no!" I shouted. "Why would _I _be afraid of planes? I've been through way worse." I forced out a laugh, but it sounded so fake and embarrassing.

"Why did you not tell us this sooner?" Ciel asked.

"I tried to cancel this whole thing, remember? But you and Sebastian had an answer for everything."

"So what do we do now?" Yoru asked.

Ciel thought for a second and turned towards the door leading to our plane. "Drag her."

"Huh?" I asked and was suddenly being dragged into the plane by Sebastian and Yoru. "No! You idiots! Can't I just stay home?"

I was forced into my seat and even buckled in. Damn it.

I huffed and glared out the small plane window. I watched as some of the workers put the luggage into the plane, and my stomach began to twist as they reached the final bags. After those were in, and all the people were seated, we would be off. Damn, damn, damn!

I looked around quickly, but there was no way I would be able to make it off the plane without being pulled back in. I mean, I had Sebastian sitting next to me and Ciel on his other side. Then in front of me was Yoru and Nana and across the aisle from me was Romeo, Jonathan, and Hannah.

I was boxed in.

My father poked his head out from one of the pockets of my thin, gray jacket. He looked up at me and cocked his head to the side questionably.

I shook my head and tried to remain as calm as possible.

I hate planes. I hate planes. I hate planes. I hate planes. I hate planes. I hate planes. I hate planes. I hate planes. I hate planes. I hate planes. I hate planes.

The pilot came on the intercom and said we would be taking off now, and once I felt the plane beginning to rise . . . Well . . .

"GET ME OFF THIS THING!"

* * *

><p>"Better?" Nana asked as she stared at me from behind her seat.<p>

I nodded, my cheeks burning from embarrassment, as I held the handkerchief Nana let me borrow to wipe my face.

"Honestly, Emilie," Ciel said. "To think you would shout so loudly, and then throw up—"

"You've said enough," I said quickly to cut the small demon off. "The mess is already cleaned up anyways," I added in a very low mutter.

Yoru chuckled. He didn't glance back as he spoke, "I never thought you would do something like that, Emilie."

"This is worse than that time you went on your first rollercoaster," Jonathan piped in.

I glared at him for recalling that time. That is a moment I wish never to recall, just like this one. Once we get off this plane, this whole incident is disappearing.

"What happened on the rollercoaster?" Nana asked curiously.

Jonathan opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"Nothing! Just nothing!"

Sebastian smirked, but remained silent. Stupid cocky demon. Why did I have to sit next to him anyways? I'm still extremely angry at him.

Nana shrugged and sat back down properly. We all went back to our business, and I plugged in my earbuds as I listened to my I-Pod. Nothing else I could do since I was on this stupid plane. I couldn't even read Valerie's diary since Sebastian and Ciel were so close.

So I'm stuck for twelve hours pretty much doing nothing.

My father sat on my shoulder that was by the window and took out the earbud on that side. He placed it around his shoulder since his ears were too small and listened to the music with me. Nice to see he liked the same music as me.

* * *

><p>(Jade P. O. V)<p>

"You are all being too obvious!" I snapped at all the supernatural beings in the cult. I had called a secret meeting. No humans were allowed, and neither was Master Drew. He couldn't know what I was doing, even if it was to save him.

The supernatural beings before me coiled away and murmured against one another.

"Silence!" I shouted. "You do understand your mission, correct? To find nourishment for Master to keep him alive! Yet you are all going on a frenzy and doing the _exact _opposite of what I said! One thing I made very clear was no women or children, and yet that seems to be the only people you are targeting!"

I growled and dug my nails into the wood of the podium. I also accidentally turned a piece of it into ice, which made the crowd even more frightened.

"If this continues, Master will find out and we will _all _be punished severely! You know his rule about hunting humans unless absolutely necessary." Not to mention the Golden Flower and her friends have already discovered what is happening, but I will not tell these fools that. If I do, they will be idiots and try to kidnap her for themselves. That is the greatest taboo in the cult. No one is allowed to touch the Golden Flower unless instructed by Master Drew, and _only _him. They can also _only _do as he told them to do with her, so if they fall out of line, they will immediately be killed. Only Master may have the Golden Flower.

Everyone nodded.

"Now, will there be anymore mistakes?" I asked menacingly.

They all shook their heads.

"Good. And if there is even _one _slip-up . . ." I trailed off and this time purposely turned the entire podium into ice before shattering it into a million little shards.

The crowed before me gasped and leaned away. I smirked and nodded.

"Exactly. Now go!"

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

The whole airplane was quiet now as all the passengers were fast asleep. Well, except for two.

"You should rest, Milady," Sebastian said as he fixed the blanket Ciel was using so that it covered the small demon more.

I shook my head as it rested on the cold glass of the window. "I can't sleep on this plane," I said curtly. Whenever I'm mad at someone, I still talk to them, but barely. So I try to answer things with as few words as possible.

"We will not arrive for another four hours, Milady."

"That's fine."

The conversation ended after that, and I was glad it did.

I continued to stare out at the now dark sky and many lilac clouds. We were so high that the clouds were a bit below us instead of above, and that freaked me out a bit.

I wonder how Ciel will react when we land in London. I mean, when was the last time he was there? After he turned into a demon, he vanished from the eyes of everyone who cared about him, but does that mean he actually vanished from his home?

I glanced over at Ciel as he slept soundly. Being on a plane didn't bother him at all. I mean, he is a demon. If this plane crashed, he wouldn't have anything to worry about like me.

My chibi father stirred in his sleep. He was resting on my lap with my gray beanie serving as his blanket for the time being. I chuckled and looked back out the window.

* * *

><p><em>Please prepare for landing. I repeat, please prepare for landing.<em>

I grumbled softly before slowly allowing my eyes to open. I noticed I was leaning on something warm and soft, unlike the cold and hard plane walls. A hand then nudged my shoulder.

"Milady, it is time to wake up."

I looked up groggily, my mind still in la-la-land, until it finally dawned on me what I was leaning on.

I gasped and let go of Sebastian's arm, leaning away from the demon. Of all places to lean, I leaned on him?!

I heard Jonathan and Romeo laugh and Ciel was smirking.

"What?" I asked, feeling my cheeks redden.

"You looked pretty comfortable sleeping is all," Romeo said.

"Shut up," I muttered and put my seatbelt on as the plane landed.

"Yay! We're here!" Nana giggled and was practically the first one off the plane once the doors opened.

I followed behind her. Once I stepped foot on land, my heart suddenly felt extremely heavy and empty. I clutched my chest as tears formed in the corner of my eyes for no apparent reason.

"Emilie?" Nana asked.

_I'm not weak! I'm not! _Valerie's voice rang in my head. _I'll become queen and . . . And . . . _her voice trailed off, and I was back to normal.

"Are you okay, Emilie?" Nana asked as I wiped away the strange tears.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

That's right. Why didn't I notice it sooner? This isn't just Ciel's birthplace, it's also Valerie's. Which means, there may be some things still here that can help me learn more about her.

I smiled. "Coincidence? I think not."

Someone suddenly slapped the back of my head, causing me much pain.

"Stop talking to yourself," Jonathan said.

"That really hurt you know!" I shouted.

He just shrugged.

"Stupid," I muttered as I rubbed the back of my throbbing head.

* * *

><p>(Drew P. O. V)<p>

"London?" I asked as I watched Emilie and her group. "Why have they gone there?"

"M-maybe the Phantomhive boy missed his hometown," Jade said, Myth nodding beside her.

"Perhaps," I muttered and stared at the pendant in my hand. I squeezed it tightly. "Or maybe something is calling her."

"Calling her?" Jade asked.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

"Everything is so very different," Ciel muttered as we walked the London street.

"Well, about a century and a half has gone by since you were last alive," I said.

"I suppose," the small demon muttered.

"Do you think your house is still standing?" I asked the question that had been in my brain for a while now.

"I am not sure. I would actually like to find out."

"Then let's go!" Nana said cheerfully.

"You're enjoying being here, Nana," Yoru said.

"Of course! I was born here, just like Ciel."

Just like Valerie too, and if Ciel's home is still standing, maybe I can find something there.

"First let's stop off at the hotel," I said. I wanted to read at least one more page of the diary before we headed out.

Everyone agreed, of course I knew they would. No point in carrying our bags everywhere.

* * *

><p>At the hotel: Nana, Hannah, and I were all sharing a room. It made sense since we were all girls.<p>

I quickly opened the suitcase holding the diary and looked around wearily. Hannah had left the room, and only Nana was here.

"That's the diary?" the doll asked in a serious tone, all playfulness gone from her personality.

I nodded and placed it on the bed as I zipped up the suitcase again and put it under the bed.

Nana gave the book a sideway glance and sighed. "I remember her writing in that whenever she got the chance. She must have written down everything that happened to her."

I nodded. "Yeah, but she can be pretty vague sometimes."

"She had a bad habit of being so."

I opened the book and went to the last entry. I sucked my teeth when I saw the date.

"Something wrong?" Nana asked.

"So many pages were unreadable, now sixteen months have gone by."

Nana didn't respond.

* * *

><p><em>November 26<em>_th__, 1875_

_Rachel's due date draws nearer with each passing day. I am so excited to be an aunt to another child. I bet you are tired of me saying that, Diary, but I just can not help myself! Soon, I will have another niece or nephew. I wonder what the child's name will be. I wonder what the child will look like. It will be a lovely child, I'm sure. With Rachel as the child's mother, and Vincent as the father, that child will be wonderful. I remember when Vincent told me the special news of Rachel's impregnation. Of course, you do too, Diary. I did tell you after all. I remember how happy everyone was, but then how tense things grew for me._

"_Frances has already had _two _children and Vincent is now having one as well! Valerie, when are you planning to marry?" those were my father's words that day._

"_Soon . . . I am . . . I am just nervous . . ." Those were my words. But of course they were not true. The reason I do not want to marry yet is simple. I want to become stronger before the wedding. I want to make myself fit enough to be a bride. Especially to my lovely fiancé. He deserves the best, which is why I will try my best for him, and once I am strong, we shall have a beautiful wedding. And at that wedding will be my siblings and their spouses; my charming nephew, Edward; my adorable niece, Elizabeth; and the new member of the family._

_Oh, how I can not wait! But I must. I must become stronger first, both physically and mentally. That is my goal, and I will reach it._

_~Valerie Phantomhive~_

* * *

><p>"How stubborn."<p>

I gasped and almost fell off the bed. Nana was suddenly sitting right next to me. "W-when did you get there?"

"About a second after you starting reading," she answered. "Anyways, Valerie was so stubborn, don't you think?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but isn't that a good thing. I mean, she just wanted to prove she wasn't weak."

"Yes, but she also wanted to be even more powerful than Queen Victoria herself. So Valerie was stubborn, and selfish."

"In a way, but at the same time, she was not."

Nana smiled. "So you are reading with an open mind. Good."

Wait. Was Nana just testing me?

"Read the next page," she said and flipped it for me.

I nodded.

* * *

><p><em>December 1<em>_st__, 1875_

_Snow has already started to fall, and with it, I have become ill once more. Luckily, I am not as sick as I usually am. I actually feel much better than all the other times I am sick. I feel stronger, and less dizzy. This is obviously a sign that I am growing stronger. That is wonderful._

_I was visited today by my future husband. He stayed for hours, not wanting to leave, so my father told him to stay the night. That made me even happier. To know he is someone in this home makes me very happy._

_A knock at my door, I must go now._

_~Valerie Phantomhive~_

* * *

><p>Nana chuckled. "I remember that time. I can tell you what happened after the entry too, if you want."<p>

"Her writing is pretty sloppy here," I said. "It looks like her hand was quivering."

"Most likely she was actually pretty weak, but she just kept telling herself she was strong."

I nodded and closed the diary. I looked up at Nana, "So what happened afterwards?" I asked.

Nana smiled and leaned against the headboard of the bed I would be sleeping on tonight. "The guy she was talking about so much was at the door."

"Her fiancé," I muttered.

Nana nodded. "You should have saw how her face lit up at seeing him. Of course, he shouldn't have been there so late at night, but . . ." Nana gave a one-shoulder shrug and continued to speak, her eyes taking on that distant look they took on last time she told me of Valerie. "They didn't care. Those two loved each other so much, I don't know why Valerie didn't just change her goal and marry him. I could tell she really wanted to."

"Did they ever marry?" I asked.

Nana shook her head. "Valerie . . ." she sighed. "Valerie vanished three days before the wedding. No one knows what happened, or why she decided to vanish then. I mean, some people say it was because she just couldn't stand what happened to her brother and his family, so she vanished and committed suicide, but I don't believe that at all."

"What do you think happened then?"

Nana shrugged. "I don't know," she said and glanced up at the ceiling. "I honestly have no idea. I know it was very tragic after she vanished. People kept coming into her room, somehow hoping they would find her sitting on her bed, writing in her diary. The frail flower that could hardly lift a finger when she was ill suddenly running off? So many people were shocked and just kept hoping they were having a bad dream."

"And her fiancé? How did he take it?"

"He . . . Took it the hardest. He left flowers for her almost everyday. Like she would come back, see them, and know he never forgot about her. He would also sit in the room for hours, just staring out the window."

"He was waiting," I whispered.

"Yeah. He waited for so long. Four years? Five? I can't actually recall, but I do know it was a long time."

"Wow. What was his name anyways? That part of the diary was faded."

Nana was silent for a moment, her eyes still glazed over with the past. I waited patiently for an answer. Nana's eyes came back to the present, and her mouth opened to answer my question, but then Hannah walked into the room and said we were leaving.

"I'll tell you later," Nana said.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Wow. To wait so long for your missing lover? That must be hard, especially when you finally give up. I bet he felt awful when he gave up on waiting. He must have gotten worried that she would return after he stopped. I would have been worried. To be honest, I don't think I would have ever stopped waiting.

I put the diary under my pillow and followed the two girls out the room. Hannah walked ahead, and Nana glanced over at me.

"You know what, Emilie?" she asked.

"What?"

"I think I do have an idea about what happened to her."

"You do? What is it?"

"Well, you see, there was another man."

"Eh?" I gasped softly as to not draw Hannah's attention.

Nana nodded, but didn't say anything else. I wish she would have, but at that moment the guys left their room and we couldn't speak.

I would speak to her later. I had a lot of questions to ask now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tada~! Writer's Block is gone at the moment, yay! Anyways, this chapter was sort of like a filler and a non-filler. I hope you all enjoyed and please review.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	51. Falling Back In Love?

_**Thank you: Angel Protectress, Musette du Coudray, , lightwithinthedark, Lady Island Rose, xXSymmetryXx, HeartLover1, KuraiNezumichan, Orange juice (Yes, the shinigami from Zombie Loan as a model for Blood X3), animelover56348 (XD I suppose it does seem she has schizophrenia, doesn't it?), and bookworm10297 for reviewing and everyone for reading. One with the tale!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 51: Falling Back In Love?<p>

"Seriously?! We're already being attacked?!" I shouted and ducked just as a freakishly large Venus flytrap tried to bite my head off. I quickly jumped away to avoid another attack.

We had just arrived at the place Ciel's mansion was suppose to be, but instead of finding a mansion, we found a crazy forest nymph instead.

I dodged a few vines as they shot towards me, and accidentally tripped over a big rock, causing me to fall back.

I groaned, "My life sucks." I looked up, the world seeming to be upside down because of the way I was.

I watched Ciel destroy about five poisonous gas flowers and Sebastian killed about fifteen Venus flytraps. I sat up on the ground and looked up as a large shadow loomed before me.

The forest nymph herself stood in front of me, her light brown eyes narrowed in a deadly glare. Her lime green hair blew in the wind as she just continued to glare down at me. Her transparent green fairy wings twitched slightly, along with her pointy ears. She was dressed in a strange outfit. She wore a one-shoulder top that was actually made out of thick brown vines. The top went to just above her stomach and she had on a long green skirt that looked to be made out of two large leaves. There was a slit on the side that went up to almost her thigh.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you in my home?" she asked angrily.

"Your home?" I asked. "We came because we thought there would be a mansion here. One of my friends used to live around here, so we thought his home would still be standing, that's all. We didn't come to hurt you or anything if that's what you thought."

The forest nymph continued to scowl, and I could tell she didn't believe me.

"That home brought the forest much pain," she said.

"Pain? How?"

"The fires that erupted from that home killed so many plants and trees," she said, tears coming to her eyes. "The forest was in so much pain while that home was standing. And with that ignorant gardener who kept killing the plants instead of taking care of them! And then all the gunfire! The bloodshed! The destruction!"

Damn it, Ciel. Couldn't you at least be normal at your own house?

I remained silent as the nymph began to cry silently. She quickly wiped her tears away and pointed a long, dark green nail at me. "For that, I destroyed the home! And I forbid anyone from entering this area!"

Five vines suddenly shot out of the ground around me.

"Crap," I muttered and quickly jumped out of the way as they all came crashing down where I was just sitting a moment ago.

"YOU CAN ALL JUST DIE!" the forest nymph screamed and poisonous flowers, Venus flytraps, and vines that were thicker than the ones before began to appear all over the place.

I sighed. Things just kept getting worse.

Romeo, in wolf form, lunged for one of the Venus flytraps, tearing it to pieces in a matter of seconds. I watched in astonishment. He was so fast! Or maybe I just got unused to him in his wolf form since he hasn't transformed in such a long time.

A poisonous flower appeared a few inches from where I was and was about to let out some poisonous gas, but I beat the thing to it.

"Aurea testa explosione!" I shouted and the thing quickly disintegrated. "Ha! Take tha—AHH!" A vine wrapped around my waist and suddenly pulled me into the air.

DAMN IT! I HATE THIS!

The vine pulled me down quickly, about to smash me into the ground when Sebastian slashed the vine and quickly grabbed me. He placed me down on the ground safely.

"Are you alright, Milady?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm fine," I said curtly and was about to walk away when Sebastian grabbed me again and pulled me out of the way of another attack. Unfortunately, by doing that, we both fell back into the bushes.

"Ow," I whined and opened one eye as I winced. "My head."

I gasped softly, my face flushing as I stared up at Sebastian who was directly over me. I glared and looked away, not wanting to seem like this affected me. Sebastian stared down at me with those damn reddish-brown eyes of his that seemed to suck me in. But not this time.

"You can . . . get off of me now," I mumbled.

Sebastian stood back up and stuck out his hand for me to take, but I ignored it and stood up by myself. I dusted off my clothes and stared at the things we would have to hurry up and destroy.

I sighed. "Sebastian, while everyone is fighting these plants, you attack the nymph," I ordered. "Understand?"

Sebastian bowed, a hand over his heart. "Yes, my queen."

He vanished to take care of my orders, leaving me behind with a racing heart and a still burning face. Why the hell was I blushing? Stop it, Emilie. You don't care about him anymore, remember? Right. I don't care. I don't.

I shook my head quickly to knock the thoughts of Sebastian out of my head and went back to focusing on fighting.

Ten minutes of fighting was all it took before all the evil plants vanished completely. I sighed with relief, Sebastian finally got rid of the nymph.

"Finally," Ciel said as Sebastian returned, fixing his black gloves.

"Can we go back to the hotel now?" Nana asked as she fell to her knees and took in deep breathes to calm her nerves. "I'm tired."

"I suppose that is all we can do right now," Ciel said and stared at the empty space where I'm pretty sure his mansion used to stand. There was a look of sadness and longing in his cerulean eye. I felt bad for him. He must have actually been looking pretty forward to returning back to his home, only to find out it was destroyed and no trace of it was left behind.

I stared down at the ground and then up at the afternoon sky. "Before we go to the hotel, I want to do something," I said.

"Huh?" everyone asked in unison and stared at me in confusion.

I chuckled and turned towards the trail we had come from. "You guys go back, I'll catch up in a few hours," I said and began walking back to town.

"Where are you going, Emilie?" Yoru asked.

I didn't respond and kept going.

* * *

><p>Why did I lie to the others? There was nothing I actually wanted to do, I just wanted to get away from Sebastian. Ugh! I can't believe that demon is affecting me again. I hate this.<p>

I wandered London's streets, passing by small shops and pubs. My mind began to fill with questions and my heart battled with conflicting emotions as I thought of Sebastian.

Is he really bad? Or am I just becoming paranoid? Am I letting Drew's words get to me? No, because it wasn't just Drew who told me to watch our for Sebastian. But, Emilie, haven't you been fine so far with Sebastian? The only time I started questioning him is when all those people began to warn me. But they brought up good points that I hadn't noticed in the past. Still, what if . . . ?

I sighed, not wanting to think about it anymore. It was too confusing. Love is confusing.

Wait. Did I just admit it was love? No! Scratch that! I never said that! Scratch it! Erase!

As I walked through the streets, I was brought out of my thoughts by an ear-splitting female cry. I gasped and ran towards the noise. What if it was the cult attacking again? I had to stop them!

* * *

><p>(Jade P. O. V)<p>

"Damn it! Why do I even bother holding a meeting!" I exclaimed and stared into the cauldron. There was a dumb vampire attacking a _female_! Something I _strictly _said _not _to do!

"What now, Mama?" Myth asked.

I turned away from the cauldron. "We're going to have to get rid of that bloodsucker, come."

But Myth didn't budge.

"Myth! Come!" I snapped.

He pointed at the cauldron. "The Golden Flower appeared."

I gasped and turned back to look at the scene. "What?!" I exclaimed. "No! Not now!"

If he attacks her, I'll be found out and killed in an instant. No. Jade, stay calm. You won't be discovered. Only the vampire will be killed. But, what if he rats me out before he is killed? Oh no, oh no, oh no!

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

I ran into the alleyway and instantly saw the vampire as he sucked away the last drop of blood from the female who had screamed. He was obviously from Drew's cult because of the golden robe he had, and the earring he had on one of his ears displayed the symbol.

"Damn it, I'm too late," I muttered.

The vampire dropped the fresh corpse and licked his bloody lips before sighing happily. What a disgusting bastard. He turned his red eyes towards me, and his face filled with shock and hunger.

"The Golden Flower," he whispered.

I took a step back and prepared to attack. "Think twice before you come at me," I warned.

But the vampire just chuckled and snapped his fingers. Huh?

All of a sudden, I was grabbed from behind. I looked back in shock and saw another male vampire. Damn it! There were more?!

"Damn it! Let me go!" I snapped. "You're forbidden to hurt me, aren't you?!" that's what I would assume. I'm pretty sure Drew wouldn't want me being killed, especially by his followers.

"He'll never know," the vampire in front of me said as he walked closer and closer to me.

"Aren't you guys pretty loyal," I said sarcastically before turning my palms towards the vampire behind me. "Aurea testa explosione!" I shouted and attacked him.

He shouted out in pain and went flying back, releasing me from his grip.

"Damn it!" the vampire in front of me said and ran towards me, but I was able to dodge him. This is just like what happened on the night of the Bloody Moon. How was I able to dodge a vampire?

The vampire lunged for me again, and again I dodged. But I could only dodge for so long before I was pinned against a wall. Stupid alleyway dead ends! Good thing I had powers.

"Aurea testa explo—" My attack was cut off the moment I gasped out in pain.

The vampire handed landed a punch directly on my stomach, knocking all air out of my lungs. I fell to my knees on the ground and wrapped my arms around my stomach as I tried desperately to bring the air back into my lungs.

"What's wrong?" the vampire chuckled darkly. "This is the almighty Golden Flower? Pathetic."

He grabbed me by the front of my shirt as I continued to gasp for air. He slammed me into the brick wall and sneered, revealing his glistening fangs. Damn it, come on, Emilie. Attack him.

I tried to bring my hands up to attack, but I felt very weak. I couldn't attack.

The vampire opened his mouth and brought his teeth to my neck. I winced, trying to pull away from him, but I was unable to since I was in his grip. He quickly sank his teeth into my neck, and my body quickly filled with fear. I let out a shrill scream from the top of my lungs

The vampire was quickly yanked away from me and I fell to the ground, the side of my neck now covered with some blood. I looked up, but saw nothing but a shower of black feathers before I passed out.

* * *

><p>A soft hand cupped the side of my face as I slept. I tightened my eyes for a brief moment before slowly opening them. Sebastian stared down at me, eyes full of worry and relief, but he soon hid those emotions behind a smirk.<p>

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he stroked my cheek softly.

I stared up at him drowsily, my mind blank.

Sebastian stopped smirking and ran his hand down to the side of my neck. He pressed against a certain spot slightly and I winced at the pain it caused. Images slowly began flooding my mind and I remembered the vampire who had bitten me.

"Vampire . . ." I whispered, unable to make my voice any higher.

"He is dead, along with his partner," Sebastian said as his fingers continued to brush the bite marks on my neck. He glared at them.

I glanced around and saw I was in my hotel room, the lights were off and there was only the light from the moon that cast everything in a silver glow.

"Where's Nana . . . And Hannah?" I asked.

"Everyone has gone in search of more cult members," Sebastian explained. "After I returned with you, they became angry and wanted to find the others before anyone else was hurt."

"Oh . . ." I trailed off, my stomach filling with guilt, fear, and anger.

I wasn't able to protect myself. I actually . . . I was actually bitten by a vampire because I couldn't protect myself. Damn it! Why am I so weak? This whole time, I've been thinking I was fine. I was even able to protect myself from the forest nymph, but when it came to the vampire, I was weak and almost got killed. If Sebastian hadn't come when he did, I wouldn't be here anymore.

"I'm still weak," I muttered and glanced away from the handsome demon.

Sebastian didn't answer.

I looked back up at him. "If you hadn't come, I would have died. I wasn't able to protect myself! I hate it! That's all I want because I'm tired of being the damsel in distress! Aren't you tired of always protecting me, Sebastian?" I asked.

Sebastian leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened and I was about to push him away when he grabbed both of my shoulders and pulled me tighter to him. He kissed me roughly, and desperately. As if he would die without a kiss.

And stupid me . . . I began to enjoy it.

* * *

><p>(Sebastian P. O. V)<p>

I have lost her too many times. I have suffered for too many years. If I lose her once more, I know I will be unable to control myself anymore. I will most likely go on a rampage, killing everything in sight. A most disgraceful way to act, but that is what she does to me. That is the power she has over me, the strings that bind me to her are too strong to break.

Emilie, my love, never leave me again.

* * *

><p>(Jade P. O. V)<p>

Oh no. Oh no. Master has called an urgent meeting. A mandatory meeting where all members must attend. He most likely knows what happened to Emilie. Does he also know I am behind the act? I am slightly at fault for what occurred?

Silence, Jade! You must remain calm!

I nodded and stood patiently on the stage, my hood down to reveal my short red hair and sapphire eyes. Myth stood beside me, his hood down as well as his purple eyes scanned the every growing crowd. He ran a hand through his blonde hair before looking down at me.

"Everything will be alright, Mama," he muttered.

I nodded just as the final people entered the room. The lights on the stage brightened as Master stepped on, his face full of pure anger as he walked up to the podium and spoke into the microphone.

"What is the most important rule here?!" he demanded in a growl.

Everyone flinched at his tone before speaking in unison.

"To never harm the Golden Flower," they spoke.

"Right. And what happens when this rule is broken?"

"Death by torture."

"Right," Master said and nodded. "So why, tell me! Why was it that two members thought they could get away with hurting the Golden Flower?! Do some of you take me as a _joke_?!"

The crowd was eerily still and silent.

"Do you think I won't hurt you if you hurt _her_?! Well, if you do, you are sadly mistaken! I will not hesitate to kill any of you! Even if you so much as _stare _at the Golden Flower in the wrong way, I will destroy you!"

There were whimpers and shuffling feet as people tried to remain still and calm.

"Now, that demon of hers killed off the two vampires who hurt her, but if he hadn't, I would have. And I would make sure to make all of you watch so you can learn from the idiots mistake! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, Master Andrew," everyone spoke in unison, using Master's proper name.

"Good. Everyone is dismissed. Just keep my words in mind."

I sighed with relief once the meeting was over. It didn't seem he knew I was the one who told the vampires to go to London. That's good, but what if one of the members rats me out? I need to work on that.

Immediately.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not really sure what else to write, so I'm leaving things here. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and look forward to the next one.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	52. Hope Is Gone

_**Thank you: Chococatx33, Ryouko Nakamura-chan, , xXSymmetryXx, Musette du Coudray, Lady Island Rose, lightwithinthedark, blackbutlergirl2817, Angel Protectress, and g-chi125 for reviewing and everyone for reading. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 52: Hope Is Gone<p>

I awoke the next morning around noon, much to my shock. I grabbed my phone and held it between both my hands as I watched the clock in shock.

"I-I slept that long?" I gasped.

"You sure did," came Nana's giggling voice.

I glanced over at the human doll as she sat on the edge of my bed before falling backwards, her head no resting on my legs as she stared up at me. A smirk crawled onto Nana's face, her gray eyes suddenly full of mischief.

"What were you doing up so late with Sebastian, Emilie?"

My face must have been as red as a tomato because it was burning and Nana began laughing. I looked away, glaring out the window near my bed.

"We didn't do anything like that, you perv," I muttered.

"That's not what your expression is saying," Nana said through fits of laughter.

I placed both my hands over her mouth. "Shut up! It wasn't like that!"

Nana just continued to laugh as my face grew hotter and hotter. Finally, she stopped and was now just smiling up at me.

"Done?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Good," I said and moved my hands away from her mouth. I leaned against the bed frame as Nana rolled over on my bed, now laying on her stomach.

"So, what _did _happen last night?" Nana asked curiously.

I sighed. "You know, for a doll that's over a century old, you act just like a typical teenage girl. Wanting to know all the details about your friend's love life."

"Because it's interesting. Now tell me, _please?_"

"I-it was nothing worth mentioning," I stuttered, my face turning crimson for the second time. I looked away from Nana's intent gaze, too embarrassed to meet it. "Just typical things."

Nana cocked her head to the side without saying a word, a huge smile on her face. For a second, she reminded me of Undertaker.

I grabbed my pillow and threw it at Nana. "I'm not going to tell you anything else," I said.

"Aw~" Nana whined. "That wasn't good enough! That was nothing!"

I chuckled and got out of bed. I headed to the bathroom in our hotel room and locked the door behind me. I walked to the large mirror occupy the wall over the sink counter and moved my long, brown locks away from my neck. The bite mark from the vampire yesterday was now a small bruise on my neck. I grimaced at the image before putting my hair to cover the marks once again.

I thought back on what Sebastian had told me last night.

* * *

><p><em>As our lips pulled apart, Sebastian ran his fingers along the puncture wounds on my neck. He glared, his eyes flashing into their demonic form for a split second before returning back to their mahogany color.<em>

"_Hide these marks from everyone," Sebastian muttered._

"_Don't they already know?" I asked._

_He shook his head. "When I brought you here, I did not tell them what happened to you. They merely believe you were attacked by the vampire, but not bitten."_

_I nodded and Sebastian brought his lips back to mine._

"_Forgive me," he whispered against my lips once ours had parted._

"_Forgive you?" I asked, but Sebastian merely kissed me again._

* * *

><p>I'll keep this mark hidden as I said, but what did Sebastian apologize for? I turned on the shower, the hot water already steaming up the bathroom as I undressed and took a quick glimpse into the mirror. Even though the mirror was now fogged up and my reflection was now muffled, I could still see my golden eyes staring back at me.<p>

Is Sebastian apologizing for not protecting me more? Yeah, that must be it.

I nodded and climbed into the shower, instantly becoming soaked.

* * *

><p>(Drew P. O. V)<p>

I sat in my private office, staring out at the bright blue sky outside. There was not a single cloud, and yet I felt the sun was not as bright as it could have been. The grass was not as green as I wanted, the lake outside my window not beautiful enough. Everything in the world seemed dull and unappealing. Was it always like this?

No. It wasn't. It is only like this when Emilie is not by my side.

I sighed and grabbed the gold frames picture on my desk. I smiled at the beauty it beheld and felt the sharp pain in my heart return just by looking at her. I know doing this will only torture me, but I can not stay away from her. She is the girl who holds my heart, my soul, my very being in the palm of her hands.

I glanced back out my window, my desire to bring Emilie back to me growing stronger, but I had to wait just a bit longer. This time, I would let her discover the truth and come to me on her own will.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

As I got out the shower, I noticed Nana was looking around for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked curiously as I dried my hair with a fluffy white towel.

Nana looked under my bed briefly before looking at me. "The diary," she said. "Valerie's diary. Where is it?"

"Huh? It should be under my pillow," I said before running over to my bed and pulled away the pillows, but there was nothing underneath them. My eyes widened in shock. Where had it disappeared to?

"I wanted to read some of it," Nana said and continued to look around. "But I can't find it." Nana began sounding hysterical, tears swelling up in her eyes. "We can't lost that, Emilie. That's the only thing left of Valerie. The only thing I have left of her! I gave it to Undertaker to take care of, I don't want to lose it now that we have it."

"Calm down," I said, trying to remain calm myself. "I mean, it couldn't have gotten far. Maybe it just fell of the bed or something. It has to be in this room."

Nana nodded and we searched for about twenty minutes, but came up empty. I sighed in irritation as I lifted up my mattress a bit, but saw nothing there either.

Just then, my mind remembered something and I gasped, my body jolting up right.

"Emilie?" Nana asked.

"_Forgive me."_

"That bastard!" I shouted. "He tricked me!"

"Who?" Nana asked, but I was already out of the room and running down the hall towards where the guys were.

As I approached, Ciel and Sebastian were just leaving the room. They turned to me as I stopped running. I glared at Sebastian, ignoring Ciel, and stuck my hand out like a child asking for her toy back.

"The diary," I said, knowing damn well Sebastian knew what I was talking about. "Give it back."

"What are you saying, Milady?" Sebastian asked, playing dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about!" I said angrily. I can't believe I was tricked so easily! Damn it! I feel like a giant idiot! A giant, gullible idiot!

Ciel looked at me sternly. "Maybe Sebastian knows what you are talking about, but I don't," he said. "What is this diary you are talking about?"

I dropped my hand and crossed my arms over my chest as I glanced away from both demons. "It's something very important to me at the moment." I stared sternly into Sebastian's eyes. "And I need it back right now! I know you have it!"

Sebastian's face remained emotionless at he stared at me. It was hard to believe this was the same demon who had been with me last night. Then again, that was just it, wasn't it? Sebastian is a demon. A creature of lies and deceit.

I huffed. "We'll talk about this later," I said before looking at Ciel. "Where were you two going anyways?"

"We were going to see if we could gather any information about the attacks."

"Mind if I join?" I asked, not wanting to stay here bored at the hotel, and also not wanting to let Sebastian out of my sight. What if he had the diary with him and ended up burning it or something when he left the hotel? I couldn't risk that.

Ciel shook his head. "You were attacked yesterday, we can't risk anymore injuries to befall you."

"I'll be fine," I assured.

But the small demon was persistent. "Stay here," he said in an ordering tone.

I cringed at his tone just as the two demons turned away from me and walked off. I watched them go, my body frozen in place. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I suddenly felt like a lost child. My heart ached a bit, but I ignored the sensation I had been fighting ever since I began to grow apart from Sebastian.

As Sebastian and Ciel disappeared from my sight, I turned and went back to my room, but not to stay there. No way.

As I entered the room, I put on my sweater and my black boots. Nana watched me curiously as I quickly combed through my brown hair.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I know who has the diary, and I want it back," I said.

"Who?" Nana asked eagerly.

"Sebastian," I admitted.

Nana gasped. "Sebastian? No! He can't have that diary!"

I nodded. "That's why I'm going to get it back," I said and left the room.

I walked out into London's misty airs and looked around, but saw no sign of Ciel or Sebastian. I sighed and suddenly got this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was a feeling I had only gotten a few times in the past, and that was when Romeo had first come back, and when Jonathan and I had gone to see my grandmother.

I could sense Sebastian and Ciel.

I cheered in my thoughts and was about to follow the feeling, when I felt my sweater pocket get heavier. I glanced down curiously and my golden eyes locked with a pair of orange ones. My chibi father peaked up at me from my pocket.

I chuckled. "Let's go," I said and began following my instincts.

I ran down street after street, my feeling in my stomach growing stronger and stronger as I came closer to the whereabouts of the two demons. Finally, I ended up at a dark alley. I swallowed down the lump in my throat as I recalled the incident from last night. I shook my head quickly to get rid of that thought and entered the alleyway.

I looked around, clearly confused. My instincts told me Ciel and Sebastian were here, but I saw nothing.

"Where could they have gone?" I whispered.

My father floated out of my pocket and flew ahead of me. I walked after him and watched as he hovered over a large, metal circle. The entrance to a sewer would be underneath. That must be where they had gone to.

My father and I exchanged a brief glance before looking back at the metal lid. What was down there? What if the thing was crawling with demons? I was only about to sense Ciel and Sebastian because I spent so much time with them, I couldn't sense any other demons if there were any. What if I were attacked like last night? What if I got hurt badly?

Fear suddenly gripped me tightly, not wanting to let go. I suddenly felt unable to protect myself.

My father watched me, worry in his eyes like it always is. That seems to be all I am able to give him. I'm such a bad daughter.

My father flew back to me and gripped the hood of my sweater. He began tugging on it and I followed him out of the dark alley and into the sun's light once more. My legs were shaking, and I felt like a complete idiot as I tried to stop the trembling. I wandered over to the corner of the street where a bench was and sat there.

"I'm back to being a weakling it seems," I said as my father sat on my lap. "I can't even bring myself to open the lid, let alone go in. What's happening to me?" I sighed.

I felt like I was in a bad dream. A very bad dream. I feel like I'm not in reality, like all of this can't be happening.

I sighed, feeling really disappointed in myself. I came to save the diary, but all I'm doing is cowering in fear.

As I sat on the bench, all gloomy, a soft tune began filling the air around me. I looked around curiously, searching for the person on the violin, but saw no one. That's when something flickered in the corner of my eyes. When I looked, I saw a swarm of golden butterflies flying up towards the sky in a beautiful row. They now looked like golden flower petals being blown in a gentle breeze. I watched in awe as I realized the melody was somehow coming from them.

I smiled and closed my eyes, listening to the beautiful music.

* * *

><p>(Drew P. O. V)<p>

I played my violin, sending the music to Emilie through my many golden messengers. I played for her the new song I had created. A song specifically for her, but it was not like the lullaby she knew so well. This melody was faster and less soft. A song to lift her spirits instead of calm her to sleep.

I smiled as I played. I watched the mirror as it portrayed Emilie staring curiously at all the butterflies. A sweet smile crossed her face, a smile that hitched my breathing and made my heart jump. It was such a beautiful smile, I wanted to see it forever. Emilie closed her eyes, that lovely smile still on her soft lips as she listened to the rest of my song.

She shouldn't be afraid. I will always be there to protect her the moment her demon runs off. I will always be watching over Emilie like her guardian angel, for I am the one she should truly be with. I am the one who truly loves her.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

The melody came to a slow halt, and as I opened my eyes, I felt my body fill with a sudden confidence. I stood up quickly, my father in my hands, and ran back to the alleyway. I glanced down at the sewer lid and crouched down as I struggled to remove it.

I groaned as I tried with all my strength to lift the heavy thing. It barely budged at first, but finally, little by little, it came off. I smiled triumphantly and peaked down into the darkness below. I looked at my father and nodded with courage. I began climbing down the many metal stairs leading down into the sewer, but there were not enough steps to reach all the way to the bottom. I cursed in my thoughts and took in a breathe of strength before I jumped down from high up. I landed safely on the path right by the fowl smelling river.

I covered my nose as my father joined me and hid within my hair to hide from the putrid smell.

"Why would anyone want to be down here?" I whispered as I followed my senses to find Ciel and Sebastian.

I took a right, then a left, then another right. As I went deeper and deeper into the sewer, I noticed it was getting darker and darker as well, but I still continued on. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and used the light from the screen to light my way as I walked.

There was suddenly murmurs as I approached someplace. I stopped in my tracks and listened carefully, trying to see if I could understand what was being said a bit.

"So you have heard nothing?" a voice I recognized as Ciel's asked someone.

"Nothing," came a female voice. Female? Why would any woman want to be down in this disgusting place? Even I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"You must have heard something," Ciel said. "You monitor this whole place, I know that for a fact."

"Fine. You want information, you can have information," the female said. "But. . ." she trailed off and when she spoke again, her voice was full of seduction. "I want something from the handsome man standing next to you."

Without realizing it, my feet had brought me closer to the voices and that's why I could hear them so clearly. I pressed against a wall, knowing well that Ciel, Sebastian, and that female were just around this corner. I peaked around the corner the best I could without putting too much of my head out and saw who Ciel was talking to.

A very beautiful woman with glossy light brown, almost blonde, curls was sitting on a pipe above Sebastian and Ciel's head. Her playful, lust filled pink eyes were glued on Sebastian, a flirtatious smile on her cherry red lips.

I watched, my heart racing as I waited to see what would happen.

Sebastian chuckled and looked up at the beautiful woman. "Is that all?" he asked. "So be it."

The woman's smile grew, revealing perfect white teeth. She jumped down from where she was sitting, her black pumps hardly making any noise on the cement as she landed and walked over to Sebastian. She stroked one of the handsome demon's cheeks before bringing his face close to hers and . . .

My heart instantly sank at that moment, and I noticed angrily that I had been holding onto a sliver of hope this whole time. A hope that Sebastian still actually loved me, but now, that hope was gone. I looked away from the passionate kiss being exchanged just as Ciel turned and began walking to where I was. I heard a moan escape the female's lips, and even one from Sebastian, and I couldn't take it.

Before Ciel could notice I was there, I ran back to where I had come from and jumped up to get a hand on the ladder. I climbed out of the sewer and closed it again before storming away, tears streaming down both my cheeks.

I'm an idiot, that's all I am. A stupid girl who got swept off her feet by a damn demon. Drew was right. Jasper was right. My grandmother was right.

As I walked down the sidewalk, a golden butterfly landed on my right shoulder. I glanced at it curiously and brought my hand to touch it, but as I did, it dispersed into a million golden sparkles. I let my hand drop and sighed as I began moving my feet again to return back to the hotel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have a feeling a lot of people are angry at me for making the little love moment between Sebastian and Emilie end so quickly. Well, sorry, but I need to do that. It plays a huge role if they are fighting. Please review, look forward to the next chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed this one.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	53. Make Your Choice

_**Happy Thanksgiving! Thank you: animelover100percent, , MissRainicorn, dxlmao, outcast sheep, lightwithinthedark, BeautifulOblivion4212, Angel Protectress, xXSymmetryXx, blackbutlergirl2817, Musette du Coudray, and Lady Island Rose for reviewing and everyone for reading.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 53: Make Your Choice<p>

My father patted my cheek with his tiny hand, trying to grab my attention as I stared blankly out my hotel window.

"Yeah?" I asked and put my hand out so he could go on. My father jumped on and I made it that I could see him without turning my head.

With his tiny hands, he struggled to make a heart shape with his hands. I chuckled.

"I know you do," I said. "I love you too, Dad."

He jumped onto my shoulder again and hugged my neck. I smiled and looked back out the window. The golden butterflies had been flying outside of my window for about twenty minutes now, and what amazed me was there were so many. I had never seen so many before.

"Can you see them?" I asked my father.

He nodded.

"They're really pretty, but I've never seen so many before. It's almost like a sea of them."

The door to my hotel room opened and Nana stepped in. "What are you looking at?" she asked as she approached my father and I.

"Nothing important," I said, not really wanting to explain the golden butterflies.

She nodded, then her expression grew sad. "The diary is still . . ."

"Yeah. I didn't get it yet," I mumbled and tried not to think of what I had seen and heard an hour ago.

" . . . Don't worry. We'll get it back. I'll try my best to take it too."

"Alright," I muttered and watched the butterflies dance in the air gracefully.

* * *

><p>(Drew P. O. V)<p>

"You've been watching her for some time now," Jade commented.

"She's sad," I sighed and placed my hand on the mirror. "And I can't do anything about it," I added angrily.

I stared at Emilie's hollow, distant eyes as she watched the butterflies. I hate that vile demon. How dare he hurt Emilie! How dare he cause that look in her eyes! I'll kill him, I know I will! I'll shred him to pieces with my own two hands!

I continued to watch the screen just as Emilie turned away from the window and walked away.

"No!" I cried. "Don't go!"

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

"Sebastian and Ciel are back," Nana said as she returned once more to the room. "And they said they have information about the attacks."

I nodded solemnly and followed Nana to the boys' room. As I entered, I saw everyone was already speaking of the matter. I sat next to Yoru, Nana on his other side, and listened.

"Sacrifices for their master?" Romeo asked. "Does this mean that Drew's going to die soon?"

My heart skipped a beat, but I ignored it.

"Most likely," Ciel said. "If that's the case, we'll be able to attack and destroy the cult."

"But what do they take from the sacrifices?" Jonathan asked.

"So far, nothing. It appears that the members sent out are feasting for themselves," Sebastian said.

Yeah. I had figured that out the hard way. I placed my hair to the side, hiding the mark of the vampire that had bitten me.

"Does Drew know about this, you think?" Nana asked.

"We are not sure about that," Ciel explained. "But I doubt it. He would have done something by now to control the members."

"So what do we do now?" Yoru asked.

"Wait for another attack," Ciel continued. "Then, we take the attacker and see if our hypotheses are right."

Everyone nodded, and I glanced towards the window, but there were no butterflies. Its because Sebastian is here. So how, he always manages to keep the visions away.

"Well, we better go patrol London," Romeo said and got up from where he sat. "We'll spread out to cover more ground and if any cult members attack, we'll already be there to capture them."

Everyone agreed and we all left the hotel. When I was about to go my way with my father, Ciel called out to me.

"Emilie, you're with Sebastian and I."

I shouted in my mind, but remained calm on the outside. "Fine," I said evenly and went with the two demons.

We decided to keep a lookout around the Tower of London. The fort was huge, it seemed just like a medieval castle. The three of us stood on the roof, where no one was allowed to enter. That way, we stayed out of everyone's view, and at the same time got a full view of everything around us.

I sat on the edge of the roof, my feet dangling off the side.

_Does this mean that Drew's going to die soon?_

_Most likely. _

Those words, they bothered me a lot.

A gust of wind blew by, blowing my hair forward, but it didn't distract me from my thoughts.

Drew, are you really going to die soon? Is your time almost up already?

"So many tourists," Ciel commented as he walked up to my side and glanced down at the large line of people entering the Tower of London.

I nodded. "Can you blame them? This place is amazing."

He chuckled. "Yes, it is, when you are not one of the criminals locked inside."

"You sound as if you're speaking from experience," I said.

"I am."

My eyes widened and I looked back at Ciel. "Seriously? You were imprisoned?"

"What? Did your book about my family not say that in it?" he asked with a sly smile. "I was imprisoned, but only for one day. It was right before the Great Fire of London."

"I'm guessing you had something to do with that too."

He nodded. "Rogue angel."

"I see."

The conversation ended there, and my mind wandered back to Drew. Why was I suddenly so intent on him? I guess I'm worried. I mean, he's a stupid jerk, but I don't want him to die.

My nails raked over the cement I was sitting on as I thought about Drew's coming death. It was really bothering me just thinking about it. I really didn't want it to happen.

"Young Master, Milady," Sebastian called from his end of the roof.

Both Ciel and I glanced over at him, his back to us.

"That was fast," Ciel said and walked over to Sebastian, me following behind.

The three of us glanced into the distance and I quickly saw about five golden robes surrounding three innocent people.

"What are they?" I asked. "Vampires?"

Sebastian and Ciel shook their heads.

"Shapeshifters like Romeo," Sebastian stated.

I nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>(Drew P. O. V)<p>

What on Earth are members of my cult doing in London? I thought I only had one rogue, but I see that isn't the case.

"Jade!" I shouted.

My second-in-command quickly entered the room I was in.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We're going to London, immediately."

"L-London?"

"Yes. Hurry up and get a portal ready!" I ordered.

" . . . R-right . . ."

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

I dodged a very large bat, then a very large eagle. Stupid shape shifters, turning into such large animals. Don't tell Romeo I said that.

"Aurea testa explosione!"

They were quick and dodged my attack. Then again, I knew this wasn't going to be simple.

I stood in front of the people the shape shifters were going to attack, which shockingly were three children. A little boy, and two little girls. Sick bastards. Children should never be harmed!

"M-Mama," the three whimpered.

I crouched down to their height and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," I said and ruffled all three of their heads. "You'll be back with your parents in no time."

They made them all happy. The three children smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Miss!" the boy said.

"Yeah! Thank you so much!" the two girls chimed in unison.

I giggled and turned back to the shape shifters. The panther came lunging for me, and I kicked it away on instinct, not thinking about how dumb that attack was. The thing went flying, much to my shock. I didn't know my kick would do that.

I protected the children as best I could, not letting anyone come near them. Ciel and Sebastian fought hard, taking out three of the shape shifters. Only two more to go. But, where the hell had they gone?

We stood cautiously, glancing around for the sneak attack that was bound to occur.

I suddenly yelped as the ground underneath me gave in and I fell.

"Milady!"

"Emilie!"

"Miss!"

I landed hard on the ground far below and saw two, extremely large gophers standing down at me. Each with piercing red eyes and sharp teeth that matched their sharp claws.

"Damn," I muttered and quickly jumped out of the way as one of them tried to attack me.

Sebastian and Ciel jumped into the hole, landing in front of me.

"Don't forget to leave one alive," I said.

Sebastian nodded as Ciel walked over to me and glanced down one of the holes that was created by the shape shifters. His visible eye widened.

"There's two more!" he said.

"What? No way!" I exclaimed and stared down the hole Ciel was looking at.

I ran down the hole, Ciel behind me. We didn't have to run far before we were attacked by two panthers.

We fought for our lives, not letting these two get the best of us. They were the strongest shape shifters so far, and I was a mere inch away from getting killed a few times already, and it may just happen again right now. I was pinned against a wall, nowhere else to go.

"Nowhere else to go. Damn it," I whispered.

The panther before me growled as he walked up to me, stalking the prey.

I stuck my hands out. "Aurea testa—"

"Ice shards!"

"Eh?" I asked as the panther was pierced by a bunch of ice spears. I gasped as blood splattered everywhere, but luckily didn't touch me.

"Bloody hell?" Ciel asked.

"Ice barricade!"

Ciel was suddenly trapped in a large ice bubble.

"Ciel!" I shouted and looked around for who was attacking.

"Long time, no see, Golden Flower."

I turned towards the voice and glared at Jade as she approached. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm not here to hurt you," she said and stood a bit away from me, her hands up, the palms turned towards me. "In fact, I just saved you."

I suddenly noticed that and became even more confused. "Why?"

Jade glanced behind her, so did I. I watched as a figured cloaked in black appeared and stepped before Jade. I remained silent and felt my heart constrict before leaping.

"Drew," I muttered.

Drew pulled his hood down and smiled tenderly at me. "Are you alright, my princess?"

He looked so tired, bags hanging under his eyes. He also seemed so weak, as if he were about to collapse. So . . . So he really is about to die soon?

All of a sudden, Drew fell to his knees and groaned out in pain.

"Drew!" I gasped at the same time Jade shouted, "Master!"

I ran over to him, and placed my hands on his shaking shoulders.

"Drew? Drew, are you okay?" I asked.

He looked up at smiled at me. "You're worried about me," he said. Drew's smile turned into a frown and he ran a finger under my eye, wiping away at a tear I didn't know I had shed. "Don't cry. Please."

"Milady!"

I glanced over my shoulder at Sebastian as he approached. Drew got up and grabbed my hand, pulling me behind him.

"Stay away from her!" Drew shouted. "You've done nothing but hurt her!"

"I have not," Sebastian growled.

Drew turned to me, his sapphire eyes staring intently into my gold ones. "Emilie, do you truly want to go back to him? After he hurt you."

Flashbacks of Sebastian's kiss with that other woman flashed in my mind, then him taking the diary, and then a few other incidents that had happened in the past. As I thought about all of it, I let go of Drew's hand.

"Emilie?" Drew asked in a worried tone.

I grabbed Drew's arm and pulled myself closer to him. "I want to go," I muttered.

Sebastian remained emotionless and said nothing as Drew turned to me and hid me within his cloak.

"Jade, open the portal," Drew said.

I saw Sebastian step forward and glared at the demon.

"Sebastian!" I snapped. "Never show yourself to me again! That's an order!"

Sebastian, remaining solemn, stepped back and bowed, his hand over his dead heart. "Yes, my queen." he then vanished from my sight and I left with Drew and Jade into their realm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I only like the beginning and end of this chapter, everything else is . . . bleh to me. But, I hope you all enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapter.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	54. Test And Worry

_**Thank you: blackbutlergirl2817, xXSymmetryXx, Deona Lindholm, lightwithinthedark, Angel Protectress, outcastsheep, Lady Island Rose, animelover100percent, xelaintx, dxlmao, BeautifulOblivion4212, Musette du Coudray, MissRainicorn, , mustatches143, AWW SNAP, OrangeTanuki, XxLadyOfSinxX, FreeHugs4Sale, and Pandora-Momitchi13 for reviewing and everyone for reading. -takes in deep breath- Wow. That was a lot. I'm happy about that ^_^. Alright, on with this chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 54: Tests And Worry<p>

_**~Twelve Years Ago~**_

_I sat far away from the other children in my preschool, hiding under one of the trees in the park as I bawled my eyes out.__I sniffed and wiped away at the tears before another tsunami came rushing out. I sniffed again._

_Only four years old, and I already knew just how much of a freak I really was._

_I hated this. I hated seeing these scary things. I hated being picked on because I had weird eyes. I hated being different._

"_Such a noisy child you are," a calm voice scolded lightly. _

_I sniffed and ignored the voice as I continued to cry. That's when a warm hand was placed on my hand and the person chuckled warmly._

_I opened my eyes and sniffed as I glanced up at the person who smiled down at me before he crouched down so that we were on the same eye level._

"_A child like you still has so many things to experience, and yet you are already wishing to give up. That is not the right path you should take."_

_I looked away stubbornly and curled my small, chubby hands into fists at my side. "You no understand," I said with bad child grammar. "No one understands." I wiped my arm across my eyes and sniffed for the final time. "You . . . You don't know anything, Mister!" I exclaimed._

"_You should not speak to adults in such a way. It is rude," he said._

_I puffed my cheeks out and looked away. _

_The man chuckled once more and stood up. "I know right now you are angry about being different, but trust me, in the future, you will be glad to be an outsider."_

"_Why?" I asked angrily._

"_Because of the people you'll meet." With that, the man left and I decided to go back to the playground now that my tears had stopped._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Present Day~<strong>_

I groaned before my eyes slowly opened and I stared at a foreign room. I sat up groggily, running a hand through my knotted brown hair and glancing towards the window that was blocking the view of the outside with dark purple curtains.

"How long have I been asleep?" I wondered and glanced at my nightstand for the analog clock. It stood beside the pearl lamp and said it was already noon. I overslept.

In front of the lamp, a golden rose was placed gently with a black ribbon tied around the thorny green stem. I reached for the flower and twirled and the stem between my thumb and index finger as I recalled everything that had happened.

My mind kept telling me not to have any regrets, that I had made the right decision, but my heart was still indecisive.

I sighed and climbed out of bed.

* * *

><p>(Ciel P. O. V)<p>

"You let her leave with the angel," I growled. "Sebastian! Why had you not stopped her?"

"She gave me an order to never show myself to her again."

"So what?! You should have still gone after her for bloody sake! I will . . ." I gritted my teeth together and clenched my fists tight, my nails digging into the skin of my palms.

An image briefly flashed into my mind of a person I had not thought about in quite some time. A caring woman who risked her life to save me from the darkest period in my life.

My dear aunt, Valerie Phantomhive.

Sebastian still and silent, remained stoic the whole time as I tried to calm myself.

"Do you not care what happens to her?" I asked solemnly as I stared intently at my servant. "Does she mean nothing to you? Have you been deceiving her this whole time?"

My butler was silent.

"Answer me, damn you!" I snapped. "Did you care for her or not?!"

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

"Even children are here," I whispered as a group of them walked past me, all wearing white. The girls wore the same white sundress I used to wear when I was little, their hair loose and long. The boys wore white shirts and pants, but the tips of their clothing were already stained with dirt from them playing.

I stopped walking and glanced behind me at the children. They seemed happy. They were talking amongst themselves and laughing. They didn't seem hurt or anything. I suppose this cult isn't completely terrible if children are living normal lives.

I continued walking down the outdoor hallway, the large rose garden to my left while many doors stood at my right. The realm had been changed a bit from the last time I was here. I wonder if that is a normal thing, or if Drew did that for me.

My bare feet walked across the cold cement as I approached the room Drew was in. Before entering, I glanced up at the baby blue sky in this realm as a soft breeze blew by.

I wonder what the others are doing right now. I wonder if the guys and Nana are angry at me for leaving them behind. The only ones who wouldn't care are the demons. The only person I took with me was my father, who at the moment, was napping on the top of my head.

I glanced back at the door and knocked before going in. Drew was alone in the room, staring out the window with a far away look in his sapphire eyes. I noticed a picture frame placed face down on his desk.

"Everything is wonderful again," Drew commented before smiling at me sweetly. "The dull grays are all gone."

"Huh?" I asked.

He shook his head and walked over to me, grabbing both of my shoulders in his warm hands. Since my dress was strapless, my shoulders were bare under Drew's touch.

"It's nothing," Drew murmured and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "Forget I said anything."

I nodded and something was thrown at Drew, but he dodged it by merely moving his head to the side. I stood confused for a moment, before realizing what had been thrown and who had thrown it.

My chibi father got off my head and floated close to Drew's face, glaring into the angel's eyes. A few seconds of silence later, Drew nodded with a soft laugh.

"I am aware of that," Drew said to my dad. "I will not hurt her like that fowl demon did. And, Blood, it is good to see you are still so overprotective of your daughter."

My dad nodded and flew over to where his tiny scythe had landed, since it had missed Drew's face.

"He mentioned Sebastian, right?" I asked Drew, my heart sinking at the sound of his name leaving my lips, but I fought against that emotion.

He nodded. "He is just as angry at the vile demon as me. Anyone who hurts you, I greatly despise."

I glanced at the floor and pressed my lips together into a line. There was silence in the room for a moment before Drew pulled me into his arms and held me tightly.

"Are you beginning to regret your decision?" he asked sadly.

I didn't answer.

"Emilie, he is nothing but a putrid demon who cares little about you. Even you saw it with your own eyes."

I thought back to that kiss Sebastian shared with that female before hiding my face in Drew's chest as if that would make the memory go away.

"Do you wish to go back to him?" Drew asked.

I shook my head and Drew grabbed my chin between his thumb and index finger. He forced my head up before bringing his lips down to mine and kissing me deeply.

But the kiss was soon interrupted by my father poking Drew's temple with his tiny scythe.

* * *

><p>(Sebastian P. O. V)<p>

Alina: _"I'm not going back with you until you apologize!"_

Emilie: _"Sebastian! Never show yourself to me again! That's an order!"_

I sighed. She has never changed. Yet, I am glad she has not. Each time she returns, I am glad to see she never changes.

"You let my sister leave?!" Jonathan snapped. "Why the hell?!"

"Remain calm!" Young Master ordered.

"How can I just remain calm!" the human bickered. "What if she's being hurt right now?!"

The young master shook his head. "Andrew would not harm her."

"You never know!"

I remained silent as everyone argued, for I knew the truth. I knew what had to be done, for it was not the first time I had to do such a thing. Emilie, my love, you are so predictable, do you know this? You have pulled this trick every single time you return, though, I do not mind. It is a game I enjoy playing with you.

You are testing me at this moment. You want to see just how far I will go for you.

You want me to prove just how much I love you, just like every other time.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

"He had another fit."

"Is Master alright?"

"Do not worry, the Golden Flower is with him."

"Thank goodness she has arrived."

The cult members continued to mutter to each other outside of Drew's room door, not noticing that they were talking kind of loud and I could hear almost everything they were saying.

Drew lay in my arms, panting for air as his latest fit stopped and he tried to even out his breathing. His eyes were shut, and his arms wrapped tightly around my torso as I smoothed out the angel's white locks.

It happened so quickly, and without any warning. Is this what always happens? I've never actually was present when one of Drew's fits occurred. We were just walking through the halls of the mansion, a few members around us when I began to linger behind. That's when Drew suddenly fell to his knees and was gripped by immense pain.

The door to Drew's room opened and in stepped Jade and Myth in their black robes.

"How is he?" Jade asked.

I stared down at Drew sadly. "He seems to be stable now." I glanced back at Jade. "Is this how it always is? No warnings? He just collapses and the pain begins?"

She nodded, her blue eyes fixed intently on me. "It is an extremely deadly curse. He is lucky to have lived this long."

"Drew should be dead by now?" I whispered.

"He should have been dead by the first month, that is how strong the curse is. Yet, he fights for his life, not allowing death to grab him . . . All for you."

"For me?"

"Yes," Jade said. "Master does not worry about himself. Even if his whole body was severely burned by acid, he wouldn't care about himself at all. He would only worry about you and how you would continue on without him. You are the only one he wants. The only one he needs. The only one who truly matters." Jade added the last three sentences a bit bitterly before turning away with Myth. "Come, Myth," she said before leaving the room.

Silence came once more, not even the members who were talking outside of the room just a moment ago had fallen eerily silent.

Drew opened his eyes and released me from his grip as he moved away. He looked so drained and pale, that I feared he was going to relapse at any moment.

"Drew," I began, but he quickly cut me off.

"Jade's right, you know," he murmured.

"You were listening?"

Drew nodded and grabbed my hand, kissing the tips of my fingers gently. "I seem to only worry about you, no matter what happens to me. I am unable to care about anyone else, even myself. You are more important to me, Emilie."

"Still!" I protested. "You should worry about your health, Idiot!"

Drew smiled wearily and pulled me into a warm and loving embrace.

"Does it worry you when I ignore my health?" Drew asked as he rested his cheek on the crown of my head.

I nodded. "It also makes me angry . . . And scared . . ."

"Fine. Then I'll start thinking about myself too, to make you happy."

I remained silent and listened closely to Drew's heartbeat as my head rested on his chest. Just the sound proved how sick he was. His heart sounded weak, as if it were struggling to beat. Unlike a normal heartbeat which beat practically every second, Drew's was much slower and I was amazed he was still able to go on with such a slow beat.

_Drew . . ._

I glanced up at the dying demon, but he just smiled down at me, trying his best to hide the fatigue in his eyes. That only made me feel sadder and my frown grew.

"Don't give me that expression," Drew said sadly as he tangle his fingers in my hair and pressed my forehead to his. "I want to see you smile, Emilie."

"How do you expect me to do that when you're being put through so much pain?" I whispered.

Drew frowned and opened his eyes to look into mine. "As long as you're with me, I'll be fine, remember? You take the pain away from me. You heal me, Emilie."

"You say that, and yet you collapsed right in front of me."

"That was just because you weren't directly by my side. But, at moments like this, I feel perfectly fine."

I glanced away from Drew's eyes. He nuzzled our faces together before our lips met and my heart swelled.

* * *

><p>(Jade P. O. V)<p>

I sighed and glanced over at Myth. I glared at the kitsune who actually thought I cared for him. Who actually thought I considered myself his mother. Ha! As if. The first chance I get, I am throwing this child away. He is useless to me now.

"Mama," Myth suddenly says and turns his purple eyes to me, smiling happily. He grabs my hand, holding it tightly in his.

I faked a smile before looking back ahead. "We have work to do," I said.

Myth nodded.

"There is someone who wishes to meet Emilie," I said with a smirk. "Someone she's felt guilty over losing since the day he died."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ending here. I know, short, but I don't have any ideas at the moment. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review and look forward to the next one.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_

_**P. S IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ! Okay, so I have no idea why I have been having this thought, but I was thinking: What if Emilie had a baby? I don't know why, it was just something I started thinking about while at school (I was pretty bored, obviously.) And I was also wondering, what do you all think? If Emilie had a kid (whether with Drew or Sebastian, doesn't matter, your choice) what would you want it to be? A boy? A girl? Well, now's your chance to tell me because I decided I will have a little poll. The poll is: Should Emilie Have A Baby? Emilie's Baby's Gender and How Many? The poll is already on my profile, but if you can't vote because for some reason, you can just leave your vote in the review section. The choices are:**_

_**Boy**_

_**Girl**_

_**Twin Boys**_

_**Twin Girls**_

_**Twin Boy And Girl**_

_**No Baby**_

_**Now, note, this does not specifically mean Emilie will have a baby, I just thought it would be fun to do something like this. Alright, that's all for now. Bye bye!**_


	55. Agony

_**I got a lot of feedback on the poll, but I won't reveal the winner just yet. The poll is still up for anyone who has not yet voted and still wants to.**_

_**Thank you: quincyhetaliabutler28, bookworm10297, Evangeline Vasquez, Angel Protectress, Kitana Lunara, Chococatx33, xelainatx, KHRLover1997, Beautiful Oblivion4212, dxlmao, lightwithinthedark, sleepy Kirby, Lady Island Rose, Guest, Kali, Ah-non-ee-mus, Poll for Emilie, and Musette du Coudray for reviewing and/or answering the poll. Alright, on with the tale!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 55: Agony<p>

(Emilie P. O. V)

_Hey, Sis! Hurry up and help me catch this bee!_

_No way, Marcus! I'm not going near that thing!_

"Emilie?"

I came out of the past and into the present by the voice who had called me. I glanced towards me left at Drew, the both of us sitting under a tree. He was leaning against the trunk of the tree, his hand outstretched towards me as it held my cheek.

Drew smiled. "You've been spacing out a lot lately," he chuckled.

"Oh," I muttered and glanced up at the sky. "I just . . . A memory of Marcus just came to mind."

"Marcus? Oh. You mean your little brother the small demon killed."

I pressed my lips together into a tight line and nodded.

"And yet, you forgave the demon," Drew murmured and came closer to me, our arms now touching. "You truly are a sweet person, Emilie."

I didn't respond. I continued to stare up at the blue sky as another bee passed by before landing on a daffodil in the distance.

"Do you miss Marcus a lot?" Drew asked.

I nodded before resting my head on Drew's shoulder. "Of course. But, I'm glad at the same time that he's gone."

"You are?"

"Yeah. Because, if Marcus were still alive, he would have been involved in all the violence, and I don't want that. Also, my fake mother would have also been involved because then she would have never gone crazy."

"So you're happy that he was spared from having to deal with demons and such."

I nodded and wrapped both my arms around Drew's. My heart was still unsure about whether or not I had made the right choice, even though a week had already passed, but I was calm here and I did enjoy being around Drew.

Drew placed a warm hand on top of my head and let it slide down to my cheek before his fingers trailed over my lips. I glanced up at the angel as he leaned down and kissed me softly at first, then hungrily as we continued.

"Master Drew!" a voice shouted in the distance.

Our lips pulled apart and Drew sucked his teeth, glancing over his shoulder at who had called him.

It was an unknown person to me. A man around forty years of age.

"What is it, Jefferson?" Drew asked in a serious and strong tone, the tone he always used when talking to other members of the cult besides Jade.

"Pardon the intrusion, Master, but there is a slight riot occurring in the east wing."

"Over what exactly?"

"It seems a few of the supernatural beings are growing rowdy over the Golden Flower's long presence here."

"Me?" I asked.

"I will be right there," Drew said. "You may go now."

Jefferson nodded and went back.

"Me?" I asked again and glanced up at Drew.

He didn't look at me, instead he stared off towards where Jefferson had come from. His handsome face taking on the appearance of a strong leader. I stared in awe, but as Drew looked down at me, I quickly looked away and pretended as if I had not been staring.

"Remember, Emilie, your soul is a delicacy to demons, your blood a feast to vampires, and then there are the many benefits you give to other supernatural beings and even humans. Your healing abilities and such."

I nodded, knowing all of that. The Golden Flower is a goddess who benefits all.

"And it is hard to control one's self when they are around you, which is why I was always extremely worried when you were with the demons and shape shifter."

I knew that too.

"Drew, what exactly do you benefit from me?" I asked, not knowing that. "Besides having the curse healed, what else do you get?"

Drew smiled. "Your love."

"Besides that too. What do angels get from the Golden Flower?"

There was silence among the two of us for a moment before Drew sighed and answered. "Power," he said.

"How much power?"

"Enough to make an angel almost on the same level as God himself. But that is not why I am with you, Emilie. I could care less about my power, as long as I have you by my side." Drew kissed me briefly before pulling away and standing up. He glanced back at the mansion before looking down at me.

"I'll be fine," I assured. "Hurry and calm down the riot, kay?"

"Right," Drew said before leaving me in the garden.

As silence fell upon me, I began to think of my little brother again. Marcus, I wonder how Heaven is to him. I doubt I will ever see Marcus again. Even if he reincarnates, I doubt our paths will meet. He was just a normal boy, living a normal life. I am the one who goes beyond all things common and typical.

"Emilie."

I glanced over at who had called me and saw Jade in her black cloak with Myth standing beside her. She smiled down at me, and I was shocked at the true sincerity in it.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you come with me for a moment?"

"Hmm?"

* * *

><p>(Ciel P. O. V)<p>

"Still no luck, Nana?" I asked the doll.

She shook her head. "Drew has closed off his realm completely. No one is allowed to come or go unless a very specific spell is used."

"So we will not be able to get in until we found out that spell," I grumbled. "Bloody hell."

"I am guessing you don't know any witches?" she asked.

I shook my head. "None except that Lulu girl, but she is long dead now."

"I see. Then we have to find one."

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

I followed Jade and Myth into the mansion, curious as to what she was bringing me to. I wasn't cautious since Jade and I shouldn't be fighting. I came here willingly, so there is no reason for me to want to escape, meaning we don't need to fight.

"There is someone who really wants to see you," Jade said as we turned into another hallway.

"Someone who wants to see me?" I asked. "Who?"

"You'll see," she said happily.

My father, sitting on my shoulder like usual, patted my cheek and sent me a confused glance. I sent him one back as we continued to walk.

All of a sudden, as we entered another hallway, a strong pain pierced my heart. I quickly fell to my knees as my heart slammed in my chest painfully. I gasped and clutched my chest with both my hands.

"Emilie?!" Jade and Myth gasped and came over to me.

My chibi father moved to my hands and glanced up at me, extremely worried and frightened.

"It hurts," I gasped out as the pain in my heart continued. It was as if someone were slamming my heart against a sharp rock over and over again. Then it felt like my heart was being dipped in acid before being flattened.

My whole body collapsed onto the floor, and I curled into a fetus position, the pain become worse than ever before.

What was this pain? I never did find out what it meant. It hurts so much. What's causing this? Was I cursed somehow like Drew? Am I dying?

"Myth, carry her!" I heard Jade order.

"Right, Mama," Myth quickly said and I felt myself being scooped up into the half kitsune, half demon hound's grip.

"Hurry, we need to bring her to her room and get some help!" Jade said quickly.

I gritted my teeth tightly together as the pain continued. The pain didn't stop until we were almost to my room. That's when my heart was suddenly fine again.

I opened my eyes and unclenched my chest. I was still panting, but that was to be expected.

"Emilie?" Jade asked.

"It stopped," I said in shock.

Jade and Myth both exchanged a worried glance before looking back at me.

"Still, you should rest," Jade said and brought me to my room, which was also Drew's.

Myth placed me onto the bed and I pulled the blanket over myself.

"I'll go tell Master Drew," Jade said.

I shook my head. "No. It will only worry him and he's busy right now," I said. "Don't tell him."

"But, Emilie!"

I shook my head again before pulling the blanket over my head. "Please."

The room was silent and I listened to Jade and Myth's footsteps as they both left the room. A small weight was put onto the blanket by my head, and I moved the blanket aside to let my chibi father in. He walked over to me and laid next to my head.

"I don't know what that was," I whispered to him. "What's happening to me?"

My father didn't answer, but it was clear by the emotions in his eyes that he always wanted to know what had happened.

This wasn't the first time I had felt the pain, but it was the worst so far. Where does this pain come from?

I closed my eyes, deciding to take a quick nap. The pain had left me feeling tired.

* * *

><p>"Emilie?! Emilie!" a frantic voice called that woke me from my dreamless sleep.<p>

I peaked out from under the blanket and sat up, just as Drew wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his arms for a tight embrace.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a frightened tone. "Jade told me what happened when I came back from the riot."

"Jade?" I asked and glanced over Drew's shoulder at the petite redhead standing by the door. "I told you not to tell him," I mouthed to her.

"I had to," she mouthed back. "Sorry."

I sighed and Drew held me tighter.

"I can't lose you again," he whispered. "I can't keep losing you anymore."

I remained silent, unable to think of anything to say to that. Drew just continued to hold me, and I saw Jade leave the room, a bitter look on her face.

_She still hates me inside. _I thought to myself.

Drew moved away from my, but kept his hands on my shoulders. "Do you know what caused the pain?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Does it happen a lot?" there was no disguising the fear in Drew's voice as he asked me questions.

"To be honest, not really, but it has happened a bit. I would say about three times. Give or take."

"That's a lot, Emilie!" Drew shouted frantically.

I smiled. "No it isn't. You're being too paranoid, Drew."

"I'm afraid to lose you," he said softly, his cerulean eyes filling with sorrow.

"I'm not going anywhere, Drew," I said, but not even I was sure about that.

Drew continued to stare at me sadly before finally leaning forward and kissing me desperately. He rested his head on my chest after our kiss and pushed me back so that we were both lying on the bed with Drew's head still resting on my chest.

I glanced around for my chibi father, knowing he would be angry if he saw this, but I couldn't find him anywhere. He must have left while I was asleep.

I shrugged it off and wrapped my arms around Drew, my fingers tangling into his white hair as he rested.

* * *

><p>(No one's P. O. V)<p>

Unbeknownst to Jade, she was being followed as she walked through the halls by a very small grim reaper.

Blood followed Jade at a great distance, but made sure never to lose her. He wanted to know a bit more about the ice nymph because lately, he was getting a very bad feeling from her. It didn't seem like his daughter noticed it, so he would have to take action on his own.

"What now, Mama?" Blood heard the hybrid, Myth, ask to Jade as he approached her.

Both of them stopped in the hallway, and Blood quickly went to hide behind a nearby by vase. He watched as Jade glared up at Myth angrily before a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Don't worry. We'll show her soon enough."

"But . . . That pain she just felt . . . What was that?" Myth asked curiously.

Jade shrugged. "Who knows? I am just as confused by it as you. But who cares? If it means Emilie dying, I will gladly accept it. Now come, we need to think of how we will bring the two together, and how we will get rid of Emilie later on."

"You are truly planning on killing her, Mama?" Myth asked.

Jade nodded. "Of course. Things would just not be the same if I let her live."

Blood knew it! He was right about the ice nymph.

Blood was about to go back to Emilie to warn her, when his legs were suddenly turned into ice and he slammed down onto the ground, unable to fly.

"Well, well, well," Jade chuckled darkly and approached the shinigami. "If it isn't the Golden Flower's father. Spying on us, I see."

Blood struggled to move, but it was useless.

"So you must have heard us just now," Jade continues. "I can't have Emilie finding out. Nope, that can't happen."

"What will we do with him?" Myth asked, his tone growing dark.

Jade chuckled and picked up Blood by his cape with her thumb and index finger. Then, with her free hand, she placed her index finger on his forehead and turned the whole man into ice.

"We'll hide him for now," Jade said, her smirk returning. "He could be useful later on. After all, Emilie will surely come to save him if she see he's in trouble."

Myth nodded. "Right."


	56. What Are You Hiding?

_**My heart goes out to all those affected in the CT school shooting, and I hope yours all do as well. Thank you: lightwithinthedark, AelitaOfTheWolves, dxlmao, BeautifulOblivion4212, Lady Island Rose, Musette du Coudray, xelainatx, KHRLover1997, quincyhetaliabutler28, and Angel Protectress for reviewing and everyone for reading.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 56: What Are You Hiding?<p>

(Emilie P. O. V)

"Dad?" I called as I walked through the mansion halls. "Dad! Hey, where are you?"

Weird. I haven't seen him since yesterday, usually he's always by my side no matter what, so where is he now?

Worry began to build up in me as a kind voice called me from behind.

"Emilie!" Jade called as she walked over to me.

My worry must have been written all over my face because when I turned to face the smiling Jade, she frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you seen my dad?" I asked. "I can't find him anywhere."

"Blood? Oh yes!" Jade said happily and moved a few locks of her blood red hair out of her cerulean eyes. "Unfortunately, there is something about this realm that I forgot to tell you about."

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you see, Shinigamis have a bit of trouble staying here for long. There is a spell on this realm, you see, that makes them staying here a bit uncomfortable after a while."

"Why is such a spell on this realm?"

"Shinigamis and demons are not fond of our cult. Only other beasts and humans like us. So to protect ourselves from the enemy, the spell is put up."

I nodded. "Will he come back?"

"He is your father, right? I'm sure he'll be back as soon as possible," Jade said with a kind smile.

I nodded, but something in the pit of my stomach told me something was off.

* * *

><p>(Ciel P. O. V)<p>

"Have any of you found a witch yet?" I asked everyone, staring at Sebastian first, then over at the others.

Yoru raised his hand. "I found one, but there's one problem," he said a bit nervously.

"Problem?" I asked and raised one eyebrow. "What do you mean by a problem?"

"Well, technically she isn't a witch . . . But she is as powerful as one and can cast spells."

"If she isn't a witch, then what is she?" Jonathan asked a bit impatiently.

Yoru looked away at everyone. "She's . . . She's a witch's pet cat."

"A _pet_?" Everyone asked doubtfully, except Sebastian who remained solemnly silent.

"Yeah," Yoru said. "But like I said, she is just as powerful as a witch. Her name is Ami. She's an old friend of mine."

"Isn't she the cat that found you while you were a stuffed animal?" Nana asked.

Yoru nodded. "That's the one."

"And the one who has a thing for you?" the doll added in a low, dark tone as she narrowed her silver eyes on Yoru.

Yoru remained silent.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

I struggled to hold in my yawn as Drew's meeting continued. He had dragged me in with him, and so here I was, bored out of my mind as he and a few cult members discussed stuff I didn't quite understand.

I glanced out the window at the early morning sky. The sky was a beautiful, but rare, teal and the mango orange clouds were scattered all over the sky like a cat pulling apart cotton on a rug. It was a pretty sight one would only be able to see early in the morning, and with the right weather to permit the rare color of the sky.

I would have enjoyed the sight much more if I was a morning person, but I'm not, so I'm a big lethargic at the moment.

Drew glanced down at me briefly as a cult member began to speak to everyone around us, including Drew.

"Would you like to go back?" Drew whispered sweetly to me.

I shook my head slowly and leaned against his arm. I was too tired to speak, so I remained quiet.

Drew nodded and wrapped one arm around my shoulders.

Without really knowing why, or how, I began to think about Sebastian and the others. What were they doing right now? Sleeping? Was the time here the same time on Earth? I wonder if anyone is worried about me. Most likely Jonathan, Romeo, Nana, and Yoru. I bet they're the only ones who care.

And Sebastian? Since I order him to stay away from me, what is he doing now? I wonder if he's angry. I bet he is. After all, since I made that order, that means he won't be able to fulfill my wish and take my soul. Does that mean the contract is broken now? Or is it still on?

"I see," Drew said to someone I hadn't heard talking. He closed his eyes and nodded once. "Alright. I will take care of that matter then. Meeting dismissed."

"Yes, Master Drew," a chorus of male voices said before everyone stood up and left.

Drew glanced down at me and smile. "Let's go back to bed, alright?"

My head dove downwards before I pulled it back up and repeated the dive again as my eyelids drooped. I heard Drew chuckle as he picked me up into his arms, bridal style, and walked out of the room.

I finally let out the yawn I had been suppressing for so long and rested against Drew's chest, allowing sleep to take me.

* * *

><p>"<em>She is to be wed in three days," a male voice spoke, but I was in a dark place with no figures. The voice came from nowhere.<em>

"_And she's been locked in her room all day," a stern, female voice said. "Is she having last minute jitters?"_

"_I hope not!" the last voice, a loud, elderly voice boomed. "She is already eighteen, she needs to marry quickly before she becomes a spinster!"_

"_Right," the female voice said and I could practically envision a person nodding stiffly._

"_Do not say such a thing, Father, Frances," the male voice defended. "Valerie will not become a spinster."_

_Ah. I see now. So the woman talking must be Frances Phantomhive, the young man must be Vincent Phantomhive, and the old man must be the head of the household at the moment. They're talking about Valerie getting married . . . Why am I dreaming about this?_

"_I just hope she gets over this quickly and does not try to run off during the wedding ceremony," Frances said._

"_I doubt Valerie will do such a thing," Vincent said._

"_You continue to defend her, but even you know she is not the innocent little sister she once was," Frances muttered._

_No one spoke._

"_She has been acting strange lately as well," Frances continued. "For the past few months, she seems distant. As if her mind is far away. And I find her blushing from time to time while she is like this. That girl better not be thinking of anything vile!"_

"_I-I do not want to think of my little sister thinking in such a way!" Vincent exclaimed and I chuckled at his protective reaction. "I am still a bit upset about her getting married. She is growing too quickly. But you are right, I have noticed her distant mind lately. I wonder what she is thinking about."_

"_**No one knew that I had already left."**_

_I glanced over my shoulder and saw a female standing behind me with her back in my direction. Her bluish-gray hair was placed in two high ponytails and she was dressed in a beautiful, lilac gown with gray frill trimming._

"_**Valerie?" **__I asked._

_The female nodded, but she did not turn to face me. I saw her shoulders were quivering, so I guessed she was trying to hide the fact that she was crying from me._

"_**You said you had already left? Nana told me about that. How you vanished three days before the wedding. Why?"**_

"_**I had questions I desperately needed answered. I had emotions to straighten out."**_

"_**Nana also told me about another man," **__I added. __**"So you were having an affair?"**_

_Valerie nodded again._

"_**So that's what you meant by straightening out your feelings," **__I assumed. __**"You pursued the other man to ask him something, am I right?"**_

"_**Correct. I wanted to know . . . I wanted the truth so badly. I was tired of being lied to. So many things hidden from me. I just couldn't take it, I needed answers. So I left, hoping to find him and ask all my questions."**_

"_**What were you planning on doing once you received an answer?" **__I inquired._

"_**I . . . I am not sure. I was not sure of what to do afterwards, so I tried my best never to think about it. I always assured myself that I would deal with that when the time came. Which, it never did."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**I died before I could ask the questions," **__Valerie answered with a sigh and began to slowly fade away._

"_**Wait! I have more questions to ask!" **__I exclaimed, but by then, she was already gone._

* * *

><p>(Ciel P. O. V)<p>

Without anyone noticing, I pulled out the picture of my family I always kept hidden in my coat pocket. I glanced at the image, not knowing why that sudden thought popped into mind. I stared at my aunt, Valerie Phantomhive.

Why did her image just pop into my mind a moment ago?

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

When I woke up, Drew was already gone, and my mind was still thinking about my dream.

Valerie, she's hiding something. And that something might have something to do with me, which will explain why she's showing me all these things. But what is it?

I quickly cleaned myself up before leaving the room. Once I was in the hallway, I had the feeling I was being watched. I glanced over my shoulder, but saw no one else in the corridor. Still, the feeling lingered and a shiver ran down my spine.

Who's watching me?

I ignored it and ran down the hall. When I was about to turn the corner, I heard a loud crash and then someone fall onto the ground. I stopped in my tracks and glanced at the door the noise had come from as a voice began to shout.

"You idiot!" I heard Jade shout as the door swung open and she stormed out, looking extremely pissed. She didn't even acknowledge me as she passed.

I glanced into the room and saw Myth sitting on the ground, his head hung in shame. Blood slowly began to spill down his face and I gasped.

Myth didn't even look up at me as I walked over and crouched down beside him.

"Come on, we need to bandage that up," I said softly, but he still wouldn't budge. "Myth?"

"I made Mama angry again," he mumbled.

"Why?" I asked.

"I didn't do as I was told."

I sighed and took off the ribbon wrapped around my arm. It wasn't much, but it would do. I turned the ribbon into a ball and forced Myth to look up so I could press the ribbon ball against his wound.

Myth stared at me with shocked, amethyst eyes as I put pressure on the wound.

"There doesn't seem to be anything in the wound," I said when I pulled the ribbon away to look at the sight gash on the hybrid's forehead. "But still, you should quickly get yourself bandaged up."

"Why are you being nice to me?" Myth suddenly asked.

"Hmm? Am I not suppose to?"

"Master Andrew doesn't like me. He always yells at me and calls me awful names. And the other cult members avoid me because of how I was born. Only Mama cares about me."

"I don't see anything wrong with you," I said simply. "Even though you're a demon hound and a kitsune, I don't really care. You seem down to Earth to me, but . . . I will admit . . . You are a Mama's Boy."

"Is that a bad thing?"

I shrugged. "Depends I guess."

I grabbed Myth's hand and put it in replacement of mine, so now he was holding the already blood soaked ribbon. I stood up and extended my hand out to him and Myth grabbed it with his free hand.

"So will you also care for me?" Myth asked innocently as we walked through the halls and I tried to think of someplace where I could get him some medical help.

I glanced back at me and smiled. "Sure. We're friends from now on, okay?"

That shocked look once again returned to Myth's eyes before he smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"Yup. Now . . . Where the hell can we get you some help?"

"Why? I'm already fine. See?" Myth moved the ribbon away and I was shocked to see there was no wound. "I heal fast, remember?" he asked.

"You could have said that a lot earlier," I muttered.

"I forgot," Myth said, once again completely innocent.

I have a feeling this guy isn't all that smart.

I sighed.

* * *

><p>(Jade P. O. V)<p>

"That fool, Myth!" I growled as I stormed through the halls towards the room Emilie's little guest was waiting. "He can't do anything right!"

I approached the door and swung it open in a swift movement.

"Can I go now?" the guest asked.

I shook my head. "Stop being so impatient," I scolded.

"But I want to see her now~!"

"Hush! The time will come soon. A day or two more, just be patient!"

The guest sighed impatiently and shouted, "Fine, whatever!"

* * *

><p>(Ciel P. O. V)<p>

"This is the place," Yoru sighed.

We all stared up at the large home before us. "Finally. Let's hurry up and get Emilie back."

Everyone nodded, except Yoru and Nana. Yoru looked like he had eaten some bad fish while Nana continued to glare at him and tap her foot against the ground impatiently.

"Yoru, hurry up!" I ordered.

"Right," he said in a glum tone as he walked up to the door. But, before he could knock, the door sung open and someone pounced out, tackling Yoru to the ground.

"Yoru~! My love~!" the person who had tackled Yoru chimed happily.

Nana huffed angrily and looked away.

I stared at the woman on top of Yoru. Her hair was extremely long, curly, and pink. Her eyes were lime green, and she was wearing a very short, strapless black dress. There was a spiky collar around her neck, and a piercing on both of her black cat ears. A white bow was tied on her black tail, that was swinging happily at the moment as she stared down at Yoru.

I looked over at Nana. "This is the female?" I asked. "You must be kidding. She can not possible hold any powers."

Nana nodded once. "She can," she said curtly.

"Ami, enough," Yoru whined and pushed the female cat away.

"Why are you here, Ruru?" The one named Ami asked enthusiastically.

"Ru . . . ru?" All of us besides Yoru asked.

"B-Be quiet!" Yoru shouted at us. "Anyways, Ami, we need your help."

"Oh?" Ami asked curiously.


	57. Unwanted Repeat

_**Happy Holidays! ^_^ Thank you: lightwithinthedark, BeautifulOblivion4212, Musette du Coudray, takemeUndertaker, NightShadow1397, Lady Island Rose, xelainatx, Angel Protectress, and Ryouko Nakamura-chan. By the way, to Ryouko Nakamura-chan, Ami is not a hybrid. She is actually just a cat that was given magical abilities by her owner. Now, on with the chapter. Enjoy everyone!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 57: Unwanted Repeat<p>

"Who. Is. Watching. Me?" I asked angrily, checking a new spot with each word that left my lips.

"Watching you?" Myth asked curiously.

I nodded and glanced back at the platinum blonde, then around at my surroundings again. I even went as far as to look into vases to see if there were any security cameras or something.

"I've had the feeling that someone has been watching me for the past few days. It's starting to irritate me," I explained.

"Well, you are the Golden Flower, Lady Emilie," Myth informed. "You are also Master's future bride. So isn't it only natural that many will be watching you?"

"Yeah, and I'm used to the cult members watching me, but the feeling I've been getting lately is different," I muttered and kept looking around the hallway as Myth and I walked.

"Different? How?"

I shrugged. "I don't know," I admitted. "It just is. There's no describing it."

Myth remained silent after that and we just walked. I was originally planning on going to my favorite place, the garden, but now I wanted to find my little stalker. Where the hell was that annoying person?

I took a left in the hallway, then a right, then another left. I noticed as Myth and I went on, he began to get a bit nervous.

"We should go back now, Lady Emilie," he whimpered as I took another left.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because. You shouldn't be in this part of the castle. Not even I should be here."

"Why? What's down here?" I asked, stopping in my tracks. "Since the realm got changed around, I don't really get where anything is anymore."

"Only Master is allowed down here," Myth explained. "He doesn't let anyone else come, not even Mama."

"Really," I said slowly and glanced at the direction I was forbidden to go down. I always was the girl who liked to snoop.

"Come. Let's go back," Myth said and grabbed my wrist in a soft grip.

I looked up at him and smiled. "You can go back. I'm going to go check this part of the castle out."

"B-but Lady Emilie! It's forbidden!"

I shrugged. "So are many things in my life, but that hasn't stopped me."

"Still," he said in a quivering tone.

"Go back, Myth. I don't want to get you in trouble."

"But you'll get in trouble."

"Yeah, but I won't be punished as badly as you if I get caught."

Myth thought about that in his head before reluctantly nodding and walking away. He took one last glance at me over his shoulder before leaving.

I glanced back down the path where I shouldn't go. What could Drew be hiding? Last time he had a secret area, I found out about my reincarnations. So does that mean more information about myself could be down this secret place?

"Only one way to find out," I whispered and began walking down.

The heels I was forced to wear (because I had to be a bit more lady like apparently) clicked against the cobblestone ground as I walked. I cursed in my mind, wishing my shoes would be quieter. Finally, I just got tired of their constant noise and took them off. I threw them to the side and went on barefoot, the stones really cold under my bare feet.

At the end of the hall, I came across a large, spiral staircase leading upwards. I craned my neck to look all the way up, and gulped when I saw how high I would have to go. I sucked in a deep breathe before I started to climb up the many stairs.

* * *

><p>(Drew P. O. V)<p>

Where has my princess gone this time? I chuckled to myself as I looked for her, she was just so adventurous.

When I passed one of my followers, I asked her if she had seen Emilie. She replied saying she had seen her with that disgusting hybrid. Why was Emilie around such a being?

I began to look more for Emilie. I wanted to get her away from Myth as quick as possible. I did not trust any living thing made by witches. At any moment he could snap, he's still so unstable. No being like him exist. Honestly, why was he created in the first place?

As I looked, the hybrid appeared from behind a corner . . . Without Emilie.

When his purple eyes landed on me, they widened in fear before he quickly bowed as I approached him. I was glad to see he feared me.

"Where's Emilie?" I asked him when he straightened up again.

The hybrid did not look into my eyes. "I don't know," he said in a meek tone.

"Someone told me you were with her," I said angrily. "So you must know where she is!"

Myth looked even more frighten as I spoke. He stared down at the ground, his body quivering a bit. "I-I don't know. I wasn't with Lady Emilie."

"You speak her first name with familiarity," I muttered in a bit of shock.

Myth noticed this as well. "I-I mean Lady Roze!"

In a second, I had my arm wrapped around the hybrid's neck before I slammed him into the stone wall behind him. "Tell. Me. Where. She. Is," I ordered in a steel tone.

"I-I don't know," Myth whimpered. "I wasn't with her."

"You're lying," I said coldly, my grip on his neck tightening. "Tell me where she is, or I will kill you and have no regret."

His eyes widened in shock and fear, his mouth beginning to flap like a fish as he tried to bring the words forth. When he did, they shocked me to no end.

"L-Lady Emilie is in the forbidden end of the c-castle! I told her not to go, b-but she w-wouldn't listen to m-me!"

I let him go and took a step back. "Why did you not try harder to bring her back?" I demanded. "No one is allowed there! Not even she! There are things Emilie should never unravel there!"

In a second, I was running towards that end of the castle. I just hope I make it in time before she discovers anything. It was already bad when she discovered she has reincarnated many times, I didn't want her to know that, but if she finds out the rest of the story . . .

"Emilie!" I shouted.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

I continued to climb up the stone steps, careful not to trip since there was no railing. I stood as close as possible to the wall because of this. Without a railing, I could easily fall down the eye of the spiral staircase, and I was way too high up to survive that fall.

I glanced up at the many staircases I still had to climb and groaned. Seriously, who needs this many stairs anyways? I pulled forward and kept walking, my hand gliding against the cold wall beside me.

As I got closer and closer to the top, I noticed the stairway begin to narrow. Fear gripped me as the edge came closer to me, and the possibility of me falling to my death grew larger and larger. Still, I was stubborn and kept going. I really wanted to know what was up here. At first, it was just mere curiosity, but now . . . Now something inside of me is telling me to keep going. Telling me that I must know what is hidden up here.

I could just see the door a few steps away now. It was a large, iron door like the one I had open when I found out I was a reincarnation. There was a giant padlock on the door, but I didn't worry about it because I could simply use Goddess' Light to unlock it.

I reached forward to touch the lock, when someone suddenly shouted out to me.

"Emilie! Emilie!" Drew cried from far below.

I glanced down on instinct, and suddenly wished I hadn't. I was so high up that looking down made me dizzy. I glanced back ahead quickly and pressed myself tight against the wall to get away from the edge. I didn't think I would be this afraid of heights.

Focus, Emilie. Hurry and go into the room before Drew appears.

I nodded and rested my hand over the lock, the ball of light beginning to form when suddenly—

"Emilie, don't!" Drew's voice said sternly, suddenly behind me.

I gasped, pulling my hand away from the lock as I glanced behind me. Drew was standing right there . . . His wings expanded. T-they were completely healed. The large, crisp white wings shocked me completely. I hadn't seen an angel's wings before since Drew's were falling apart. Every feather was in place, and looked soft.

"Emilie, you can't go in there," Drew told me in a cold tone, the same tone he used towards the cult members. The voice of a powerful leader.

I ignored his tone and took a step towards him, my back still against the wall because of how high up we were. I took another step closer and extended my arm out towards Drew. He watched me curiously, not sure what I was doing until my fingers brushed against the feather of his wings.

"They're back," I whispered, still shocked to see them.

Drew nodded as I got closer and pressed my whole hand against them. Drew watched me calmly as I marveled at the white wings.

"You've been here so long, and have been healing me little by little, that they're almost fully healed," Drew said.

I glanced up at him, but didn't take my hand off his wing. "Almost?"

"You're restoring my health, but the curse on me remains until you and I . . ."

I felt my face begin to burn, knowing exactly what Drew was talking about. I quickly looked away, focusing on the wings and ignoring the hormone controlled thoughts that tried to surface in my mind.

Drew chuckled. "Yeah. That." He turned his attention back to the door and glared at it. I glanced over at it too, then up at Drew.

"What's behind there?" I asked.

He shook his head, not looking down at me. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Drew spoke in that cold tone once again. Finally, he looked down at me, and even though his voice was like steel, his eyes were warm and loving. "Never come here again, Emilie. Understand?"

"Why not?" I persisted. "Is what's behind that door really that bad?"

He nodded.

"So you don't even trust me seeing it?"

He shook his head.

I huffed, sick and tired of people hiding things from me. I stormed over to the door, but Drew grabbed my wrist.

"Emilie, _no_."

I yanked my wrist out of his grip and placed my hands over the lock. I wanted to know what was behind the door. I _needed _to know. Something in me said it was connected to me, so I needed to know.

"Emilie, stop!" Drew shouted and tried to pull me away from the door, but I kept fighting against his grip.

"Let me go!" I shouted and broke out of his grip, but by doing that, my foot slipped off the side of the steps and I began to fall.

My heart jumped into my throat, fear gripping me as I began to tumble. I reached out for Drew, but he didn't grab my hand quick enough. Soon, I was falling back down to the ground. My voice suddenly returned to me and I began to scream at the top of my lungs as I plummeted, face first.

"EMILIE!" I heard Drew shout. Never before had I heard him shout so loud.

I winced, waiting for the pain to come when I crack my head on the cobblestones below. But before that could happen, arms were quickly wrapped around me and my fall stopped.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at a relieved Drew. He sighed happily, a small smile on his face before he frowned.

"Emilie, please be careful," Drew muttered softly as we drifted down to the ground. Drew's wings stopped expanding since he wasn't flying anymore, but they remained out and visible. "If you die again, I won't be able to take it anymore. If you die again, I will follow you."

I was shocked by his words, and didn't know what to say to them.

Drew leaned down to kiss me, but I moved away from his lips and began to struggle in his arms. He got the message and put me on the ground. I turned my back to Drew and crossed my arms over my chest. Even though he did say such sweet words, he's still hiding something from me that is most likely _about _me.

"Emilie," Drew said softly.

"Why does everyone hide things from me?" I asked bitterly. "Does everyone think I won't be able to handle it?"

Drew remained silent.

"Were my past selves unable to take certain shocks? Is that why everyone hides things from me? Is that why I'm not allowed to know anything? Well, I'm not Alina anymore! I'm not Segumi or Rayne either! I'm Emilie Roze now! I'm way more different than I was back then! I'm stronger, I know I am. I've faced many things that I never had to face in the past, I know that. So why hasn't anyone else noticed that? Why does everyone still treat me like a child? Like I'm weak?"

Drew's arms wrapped around my shoulders, his chest pressing against my back as he hugged me and rested his head on the top of mine.

"It isn't that we think you're weak," he muttered. "It's that we're afraid of history repeating itself."

"Repeating itself?" I asked.

Drew nodded. "There are certain things, that if you knew, could lead to the fatal repeat of history. And . . . Like I said a moment ago, I can't lose you again, Emilie."

My anger began to fade, and I uncrossed my arms, letting them go limp at my sides.

"But, wouldn't it be better if I knew? Isn't it better to not be naïve?" I asked in a mere whisper.

"Ignorance is bliss," Drew stated.

I didn't say anything to that. Drew unwrapped his arms from around my shoulders and spun me around to face him before pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Emilie, I love you. I love you, and I will never stop loving you," Drew blurted out.

His words made my heart swell, and before I knew it, I was crying like some chick from a bad soap opera. Damn it. Why do his words affect me so much? Especially the ones he just said.

Because, idiot Emilie, you're in love with Drew too. You always have been, ever since you were a child. Drew's . . . Drew's . . .

Drew's my first love.

* * *

><p>(Ciel P. O. V)<p>

"Can you stop fooling around!" I yelled at the female cat momentarily groping Yoru, much to Nana's anger.

Ami sighed. "Fine. But, I mean, we haven't gotten anywhere for a few days now."

"Well there has to be some way to get in!" I said angrily.

"Well, there is one spell I can try," Ami said and glanced around at all of us. "But I have only used the spell once, so I can't guarantee the best result."

"What kind of spell is it?" Romeo asked.

"You are looking for the Golden Flower, correct?" Ami asked.

We all nodded.

"And she is sixteen, right?"

Once again, we all nodded.

"And I'm guessing, being surrounded by such handsome men, she must have derived feelings for one of you. She may be the most prized possession in the super natural world, but she's still a sixteen year old girl after all."

"There was one," Sebastian spoke up.

Ami smirked at the demon. "I'm guessing it was you."

He nodded.

"Well, that's good. We have the main ingredient for the spell."

"Main ingredient?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Love is a very powerful thing, Sir Phantomhive," Ami said, sending Yoru a flirtatious look that he tried to ignore. Ami looked back at me and smiled. "It can connect anyone, whether they be living blocks away, continents away, or in this case—"

"Realms away," I said.

The pinkette nodded. "Since the demon and Golden Flower were in a relationship, they have a connection. Ever heard of the string of fate?"

I nodded. "The legend that an invisible red string is tied around one person's pinky finger, and that the other end of the string is tied around the pinky of the person's soul mate."

Ami nodded.

"But what if Emilie and Sebastian _aren't _soul mates?" Jonathan asked, seeming to go into overprotective mode over Emilie.

"They are," I intervened and sent Sebastian a side glance. "They share a history no two others could ever share."

Ami giggled and stood up, her black tail swishing back and forth from her leather mini skirt. "Alright then. I'll need some of your blood then, Mr. Demon."

* * *

><p>(Jade P. O. V)<p>

I stormed into the room holding the guest and smirked. "Your time has finally arrived."

"Really?" the guest asked enthusiastically. "About time! I'm tired of just watching her from afar."

I nodded. "Yes. I will bring her to you soon, alright?"

"Yeah. I can't wait!"

"Neither can I," I said under my breathe as I left the room.

I wonder what this amount of shock will do to poor little Emilie. I wonder if history will be able to repeat itself due to this. My, how wonderful that will be for me. But there is one thing I worry about.

I glanced out one of the corridor windows and glanced into the garden. Master Drew was with Emilie, surrounded by blue roses. The rose he dedicated to her. Emilie leaned against Master's chest, his arms protectively around her as he played with strands of her hair. Both of them looked so lovely together. So happy and blissful.

I hated it.

I looked away from the scene and as I passed by a vase, I turned the whole thing into ice and let it shatter into a million pieces. Including the blue roses that were in it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I absolutely love this chapter. I seriously do. I'm not going to lie, I love EmilieXDrew just as much as EmilieXSebastian. Yeah, I admit it. Anyways, please review and I hope you all look forward to the next chapter. Enjoy the holidays everyone! Even if you don't celebrate any, have fun!<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	58. He's Back

_**Since I'm on break, I decided to post another chapter ahead of schedule. Isn't that great? Thank you: VampireSiren, quincyhetaliabutler28, MintZorro, lightwithinthedark, xelainatx, sleepy kirby, and Lady Island Rose for reviewing and everyone for reading. Oh, and soon I will be closing the poll, so get your votes in before then. I am planning on closing it in about two more days, then I will announce the results with a follow up question most likely. Alright, enjoy the chapter. **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 58: He's Back<p>

"Eh?" I gasped, my cheeks instantly bursting into flames as I stared down at Drew on one knee as he held on of my hands in his.

"Emilie, marry me," he repeated, and my heart began to race.

I knew this was coming up, honestly I did, but to have Drew actually get down on one knee and propose to me . . .

I nodded and couldn't fight back the smile that appeared on my face. "Yeah. I'll marry you."

* * *

><p>(Ciel P. O. V)<p>

"Bloody hell!" I shouted in utter irritation and infuriation. "Why is the spell not working?!" I demanded.

Ami pouted as she fanned out the smoke filled room. "I told you, I only used the spell once before, so I can't guarantee the best results."

"This is the fifth time we tried," Nana groaned. "What's wrong this time? We have all the ingredients, don't we?"

Ami nodded and looked over the spell book. "We do. Eye of newt, rosemary, white wine, a demon feather, saliva from a one eye dragon, the hair from a siren, and of course the blood from the loved one," she said, reading off all the ingredients.

"Are you sure all the ingredients are fresh or real?" Jonathan asked, sounding like he knew no idea about spells, which he did not.

"Freshness! Of course!" Ami said, slapping the side of her fist against her other hand's open palm. She stared up at the ceiling in thought. "If the ingredients are fresher, the spell is sure to work. That's how it was the first time. Goodness, I feel so stupid that I didn't notice earlier!"

"Well, then let us hurry and get new ingredients," I said.

Ami nodded and put on her black leather jacket. "Let's go, go, go!"

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

After accepting Drew's proposal, the whole mansion was in an uproar. Everyone seemed to be in a frenzy of excitement, and were pulling things together for the wedding. I didn't really understand it, and I felt a bit awkward when I walked around and was congratulated by so many people.

Why were they all working so much? The wedding isn't any time soon . . . Right?

"Oh no," I whispered and spun around quickly. I ran as fast as possible back to where I had left Drew, my heels making it a bit difficult to run as fast as I wanted to. I approached Drew's private study door and knocked on it lightly. When I got the okay to come in, I did.

Drew looked up at me and smiled. It was a smile I had never seen on his face before, a smile full of overwhelming joy and excitement. It made my heart swell, and for a second I forgot what I had come in for.

"Oh, um," I said quickly, finally remembering. "Drew," I said, trying to sound serious and stern. "Um . . . When exactly . . . Is the wedding?" I asked.

Drew stood up from where he sat and walked over to me, cupping my cheek in his hand. "Forgive me, but I told everyone it would be in four days."

"F-four days?" I gasped. "Why so soon?"

Drew sweetly, but shortly, kissed my lips. "I'm just . . . Worried."

"Worried?" I asked as Drew pressed our foreheads together. "Of what?"

He grabbed my hands in his and stared deeply into my eyes. "I'm worried of losing you. I want you and I to become bound, and for nothing to ever come between us."

I remained silent, and Drew shut his eyes. He sighed, and smiled.

"If you want, I'll change the date," he murmured.

I shook my head. "No. Forget it."

I kissed Drew once more before leaving the room. My heart felt heavy, but I wasn't really sure why. I feel like . . . I don't know.

_Something is missing? _I asked myself.

I shook my head. No. I'm just being dumb.

I walked through the mansion halls, and thanked everyone who congratulated me. Even the children gave their blessings as they walked past me in their white clothes. In this realm I'm treated like a princess, which is kind of weird. I wonder if I'll ever get used to this.

"Lady Emilie!" Myth chimed happily as he appeared from around a corner.

"Hey Myth," I greeted.

My new friend grabbed both my hands in his and smiled. "Congratulations. Are you excited about the wedding?"

"Well, I'm happy, but I'm also nervous," I admitted.

"Don't be. Everything will be fine."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"And Mama and I have a surprise for you," Myth said. "A wedding gift."

"So soon?" I asked.

He nodded and moved his platinum blonde hair out of his lilac eyes. "It was all Mama's idea. Come on, let's go."

Myth pulled me along the hallway, smiling and humming happily to himself. I stared up at him curiously. Why do I have a feeling this surprise is going to be a big shocker?

Myth and I approached one of the hallway doors, and as the hybrid opened it, my heart suddenly began to ache with pain. It wasn't a horrible pain like before, but it was still a pain. I placed a hand over my heart as I stepped into the room.

"She's here!" a voice shouted in excitement. "Big sister Emilie!"

Someone suddenly wrapped their arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a tight embrace. That's when the pain in my heart suddenly increased and I squeezed my eyes shut, pushing away the person who was hugging me. That person also seemed to be filled with a sort of pain. He groaned and we both fell to our knees.

"Lady Emilie!" Myth gasped and came to my side.

I winced and begged for the pain to go away. Why was this happening again? What was causing this?

"I see," came Jade's voice. I heard her step over to me. She placed one of her hands on my shoulder. "You both experience the pain at the same time? So the cause of it, is both of you. Or maybe only you," she said, referring to the other person in the room.

"Who?" I asked through the pain and winced as I glanced up to look at the person. I gasped at who I saw.

"Jasper," Jade answered, a hand on his shoulder as well.

"Jasper?" I asked and saw my fellow Golden Flower wince back at me.

All of a sudden, the pain just stopped and we both let out a deep breathe. We were both panting for air, trying to regain ourselves from our strange episode.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Perhaps you should both sit down," Jade said.

I glanced at her cautiously, then Jasper. "So you were working with the cult this whole time?" I asked.

"It's a bit of a difficult story," Jasper replied. He stood up and extended his hand towards me. I took it and Jasper helped me to my feet. We both sat down on different seats, but were still across from one another.

Jasper ran a hand through his wavy, blonde hair, his golden eyes staring intently into mine.

"Okay," I said, really confused. "Let me just start with what's going on. Why are you here, Jasper?" I asked, not really sure where to start, but at least I chose somewhere.

"Like you said, Emilie, I'm part of the cult. But, I'm also not part of the cult," he answered.

"What does that mean?" I asked. I glanced at Jade and Myth. "You two mind shedding some light?"

"Well," Jade began.

"No!" Jasper quickly intervened. "I'll tell her."

I glanced back at him. "Fine. Hurry up and explain."

He nodded. "Well, to be honest . . . I'm not a Golden Flower."

"You're not?" I asked in complete shock. "What do you mean? Of course you are! I-I mean . . . your eyes . . . D-demons were chasing you."

Jasper shook his head. "Jade planned most of that out. I'm not a Golden Flower. I'm an _artificial _Golden Flower. I was made in the same way Myth was."

I suddenly felt betrayed and alone. Just great. Another friend betrays me! Just great! Just fricken great! And here I thought I actually had someone I could trust and talk to about the things concerning a Golden Flower. I was completely wrong. I guess Undertaker was right about there being only one Golden Flower, and that was me.

I sighed. "So what's your purpose of being born? To kidnap me? I'm here now, so . . ." I trailed off.

"There's more," Jasper muttered, his eyes not staring at me any longer. He glanced down at the ground sadly before continuing. "Something you'll be very angry about."

"Angry?" I asked. "Why?"

Jasper got up from where he sat and sat next to me instead. He suddenly hugged me like he had earlier, and rested his head on mine.

"I'm also Marcus . . . Big sister," he whimpered.

"W-what?" I gasped, my voice quivering and my body beginning to shake with tears. I pushed Jasper away and even moved to the farthest end of the seat I was on. I felt the tears stinging my eyes as I shook my head slowly. "No," I whimpered. "No. No you're not."

Jasper nodded. "Remember when we met in the garden that time you tried to commit suicide?"

I felt the tears begin to flow from my eyes. "No. No, no, no!" I shouted and jumped to my feet. "How? How can you be Marcus? No! Impossible! If you're Marcus, how did you come back? Why are you an artificial Golden Flower? Why are you with the cult? Why . . . You're not Marcus! You can't be!"

Jasper stood up and was about to place his hand on my shoulder, but instead he dropped his hand to his side and stared at the floor sadly. He nodded.

"I am Marcus. Jade . . . Jade brought me back and turned me into an artificial Golden Flower."

"You're not Marcus! Stop lying!" I snapped.

"When I was three, I accidentally spilled my juice all over your drawing. You got mad at me and threw your juice over my head, remember?" Jasper said.

The bad thing was, I did remember. I remembered that day so clearly.

"I am Marcus, Big sister! I am!"

I turned my eyes to Jade. "Why?" I asked angrily. "Why did you bring him back? Why not just let him rest?!"

"Forgive me, Emilie," Jade apologized. "I brought him back before you made your choice. When kidnapping you was a must."

"Still! To get my brother involved!" I shouted. I looked at Jasper—Marcus. "That's why when I came in you shouted out Big sister Emilie."

He nodded.

I rested my hands on either side of my head, the room beginning to spin. Anger boiled inside of me, but also sadness. As the room began to spin faster and faster, I stumbled backwards.

"Emilie?" Jasper, no Marcus, no Jasper . . . Whoever the hell he is, asked.

I passed out, unable to withstand anymore shock.

* * *

><p>"Is she awake? Is she awake?" a voice layered in absolute worry kept asking.<p>

"Get away!" Drew snapped. "You've caused her enough shock. Jade, what were you thinking? Why did you tell her so straightforwardly?"

I opened my eyes slowly, and noticed my cheeks were wet. I must have been crying while I was unconscious. I glanced over at Drew as he stared down at me and sighed with relief.

"Emilie, are you alright?" he whispered and reached out to touch me, but I quickly slapped his hand away and moved far from him on the bed.

"Why the hell did no one tell me?!" I shouted. "What else are you hiding from me that I should know?"

"Emilie," Drew whispered.

"My little brother got turned into an artificial Golden Flower!" I screamed, pointing at my little brother. "My innocent, adorable, little brother!"

"I'm sorry, Emilie," Drew apologized. "I know it should have never been done, but . . . You know how selfish I am when it comes to you. You know I will do anything possible just to have you."

"No! My little brother is off limits! I didn't want to get him involved in any of this! You know that, I told you that!"

"I didn't know at the time."

"Still," I said, my voice lowering as I tried to calm myself down. "He was perfectly fine where he was. He was safe and sound where he was, yet you brought him back and showed him such a dark world."

Drew didn't respond to that.

"What else is being hidden from me?" I asked angrily. "There's more, I know it! Behind that secret door of yours, there is more, isn't there?"

Drew nodded. "But you know why I will not tell you that."

I got out of the bed and stormed past everyone.

"Emilie, where are you going?" Drew asked frantically as he ran after me.

"I just want to be alone," I said. "I need some time to think, alright? Just let me be alone."

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Drew asked.

I nodded. "I . . . I want to think everything through."

"Are you now having second thoughts about becoming my bride?"

I didn't respond. I wandered off, not sure how to answer that question. I didn't know the answer now. I wanted to be Drew's bride, but involving Marcus is unforgivable.

I went into the garden and sat under a tree. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I felt empty. I felt so tired, even though I had just woken up, and I also felt completely betrayed. Should I really marry Drew? I mean, I forgave everything else, but this . . . This . . .

I sat for an hour just trying to think of what to do, when I heard footsteps approach me.

"Leave me alone, Drew," I muttered.

"It isn't Drew," Marcus whispered.

I glanced up at the person I once called Jasper. The person I once thought was in the same boat as me, but I now see is on a completely different level.

"Marcus . . . How could you not tell me this sooner?" I asked.

He sat next to me. "I was afraid of how you would react. I knew you would be angry, so I didn't tell you."

"I wouldn't have been angry at you, but now I am!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry."

"And at Drew too," I said. "At everyone."

"You're lying. You aren't mad at him."

I glared at my little brother. "Yes I am."

He shook his head. "I know you well, Emilie. You're my sister. You and I both know that inside, you're actually not mad at him."

"Yes I am!" I snapped.

"So you aren't going to marry him?" Marcus asked and glanced at me from the corner of his golden eyes.

I went silent and looked away.

"Exactly. You still want to be his bride. And I say you should."

"Why? He used you."

"Yeah, but I'm glad I was brought back. Emilie, you may be mad about me being brought back and shown a life you didn't want me to know, and I'll admit, this world does scare me. . . But I'm glad I was brought back. I mean, I get to see my sister again."

"So you actually look at Drew as the good guy," I whispered.

Marcus nodded. "He's doing all this for you. He's a good guy in my book. So please don't be mad at him."

" . . . Still . . ."

"You're pretty bad at letting your feelings go, Emilie," Marcus chuckled. "Just admit you love him and get married."

I flicked Marcus' forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"For thinking you know everything about love, when, last time I checked, you were only ten."

Marcus laughed, and I couldn't help but smile. I guess . . . I guess I am happy Marcus is back at my side.

"Emilie!" I heard Drew shout from the mansion.

"Let's go back, Big sister," Marcus muttered. "And we can make up for lost times. Okay?""Okay," I said with a nod.


	59. The Calm Before The Storm

_**The poll is now closed, and I will reveal the results at the end of this chapter. Now, thank you: XxLadyOfSinxX, Lady Island Rose, MintZorro, lightwithinthedark, ImSkySailing, xelainatx, Kitana Lunara, NightShadow1397, Ashley965, and Musette du Coudray for reviewing and everyone for reading. Shall we move on to the tale? **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 59: The Calm Before The Storm<p>

"He still isn't back yet," I mumbled.

"Who isn't?" Marcus asked curiously before lunging for a bee with his net, but completely missing it. "No fair."

"My dad," I answered and looked around. "I haven't seen him in weeks, and now I'm starting to worry."

"Dad? Dad's in jail, Emilie."

I shook my head and looked at Marcus. "Actually, Marcus, you and I don't have the same parents."

"Hmm?" my little brother asked and sat next to me on the grass. "What do you mean?"

"You see, I'm adopted," I put simply. I don't want to ruin Marcus' view of his parents. It's better if he keeps thinking they're not murdering baby snatchers.

"So . . . You aren't my sister?"

I shook my head. "Not biologically that is."

Marcus looked up at the sky, the wind blowing his blonde hair to the side. After a while, Marcus looked back down at me and smiled. "But you're still my sister to me," he chuckled.

I nodded and flicked his forehead.

"Ow! Why?!" he whined.

"You're so cheesy," I teased.

Marcus stuck out his bottom lip and rubbed his red forehead. I giggled, happy for a moment, but then I thought about my dad again. Where was he? Jade said he had left because of the spell on the realm, but he hasn't come back. He should be back by now, seeing as he's super overprotective.

I sighed. I just hope he's okay.

* * *

><p>(Jade P. O. V)<p>

I poked at the frozen shinigami and giggled. "You know, he's a lot cuter this way," I said to Myth as he entered the room with some tea.

"What are you planning to do with him?" Myth asked curiously, but there seemed to be a hidden emotion in his words. Worry? Fear? Very odd.

"Well, Emilie should be getting worried by now since her father hasn't returned yet. So I'll simply tell her he's returned and to go find him in a certain room. Then, when she gets to the room, you capture and tie her up. Then, the fun part begins."

Myth nodded stiffly, and I glared at him. Usually, he would smile and say what a great plan I had come up, so why is he silent right now?

"Something wrong?" I asked the hybrid.

Myth's amethyst eyes widened in shock before he shook his head quickly. "No. Nothing."

"You are hiding something from me," I said angrily. "Well, whatever it is, it better not interfere with my plan! Understood?"

Myth nodded. "Right," he whispered sadly.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

"The wedding is tomorrow!" a cult member chimed in excitement and ran around the room I was in.

I stood on a platform, trying to remain as still as possible as the woman around me fixed my wedding dress. I glanced around at the mirror walls of this room and stared at myself in different angles. It was a bit hard to take in how I looked in the white gown. I mean, when I was a little kid I never imagined myself ever getting married. I just wasn't into the whole thing, but here I am, only sixteen, and getting married to an actual angel.

Seriously didn't see that coming in the past.

I looked ahead at the mirror in front of me and took in my appearance again. The top of the gown was a white corset with golden lace tying it together in the back, _tightly _together. I could barely breathe in this thing, but it was really pretty. The corset was connected to the white skirt, which cascaded outwards like a princess' dress. A golden ribbon was placed on the left hip of the dress. As I stared at my appearance, the woman around me put on my white fishnet gloves that went up to my elbows and didn't have the fingers on them. Next, one of the ladies held up a pretty white choker with a golden gem on the front of it.

"I'll put that on," I told her and politely took it from her hands. I tied on the choker myself, not wanting the members to see I still had my Faustian sign on the back of my neck.

After tying on the choker, all the females in the room stood in front of me and took a few steps back to get a full glimpse. They all smiled happily and clapped their hands.

"You look marvelous, Princess," one woman said.

"Princess?" I whispered, but they continued.

"Absolutely lovely," another woman said and approached me. She took a lock of my long, dark brown hair between her fingers and examined it. "Hmm," she hummed. "We should curl your hair for tomorrow. It will be lovely."

"Yes!" a chorus of females agreed.

"And it will go perfect with the veil," a third woman said as she held up the white veil and walked over to me to put it on.

I stared at everyone through the white sheer, not really liking how it made seeing a bit difficult.

"Perfect," another chorus came.

I could do nothing but blush and smile. I wasn't used to all this attention, it was really awkward, but a bit fun at the same time I guess.

* * *

><p>After the dress fitting, I changed back into my simple red dress and black heels. I can't believe I was actually getting used to walking in these shoes. It's a miracle!<p>

As I walked through the halls, I saw people walking by with things white and gold for the wedding. I watched it all with butterflies in my stomach. There were even golden cages with white doves inside. Honestly, I've never seen so many things just for a wedding.

I went back to my room, knowing Drew wouldn't be there at the moment. I sighed and collapsed onto the bed on my stomach. I laid there, my mind not really thinking of anything, but at the same time thinking of everything. Everything in my mind just passed by without much thought, that is, until I thought of a certain demon.

I'm such an idiot for still having feelings for Sebastian, but it seems that the emotions just won't go away. I love Drew, I do, but my heart still flutters whenever I think of Sebastian. Even though the demon is a large jerk who should get a serious beat down, I still care about him. I'm really an idiot.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"_Emilie," _I heard Alina call as I began to drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>When I was finally asleep, I glanced around at the garden I was so used to seeing. This was the favorite place for Alina and the other girls.<em>

"_Emilie," Alina called again and I glanced behind me to see the blonde standing under a tree, a small smile on her face._

_I walked over to her. "What's wrong?" I asked, knowing I wasn't called here just to have a cup of tea. _

_Alina sighed and stared down at the ground sadly. "Emilie, are you sure?"_

"_About what?" I asked._

"_About the wedding. About Drew."_

_I nodded. "One-hundred percent. Sebastian's a jerk who only wanted my soul. Drew is the one who cares about me."_

_The blonde shook her head, curls going this way and that. Alina glanced over her shoulder just as Segumi and Rayne stuck their heads out from behind the tree._

"_Everyone's here," I muttered._

_Rayne and Segumi nodded and stepped out completely from behind the tree._

"_You say Thomas is a jerk, Girly, but you admitted to yourself not long ago that you still have feelings for him," Rayne pointed out._

"_I also said I was an idiot for still having those feelings," I retaliated. _

"_Still, they are there," Rayne said. "And you're getting married tomorrow with those feelings in your heart. Don't you think that's bad?"_

_I didn't answer._

"_Emilie-chan," Segumi said softly. "We do not mean to cause you despair, we are just worried about you."_

"_About us," Rayne huffed to herself, which Segumi ignored her._

"_We don't want history to repeat is all," Segumi said._

"_History to repeat?" I asked, thinking back on Drew's words when I tried to enter the forbidden room._

_Segumi nodded, and opened her mouth to speak, but Alina cut her off._

"_Segumi, don't," the blonde said calmly, but sternly. She shook her head. "Not that."_

"_Not what?" I asked. "Oh, come on! Now I'm hiding things from myself?!" I shouted angrily and put my hands on my hips. _

_No one spoke._

_I groaned. "I really hate all of this. Secrets. That's all my life is made of; secrets. I'm tired of it all! Seriously, I am!"_

_I stormed away from my past selves. I can't believe _I'm _even hiding things from _myself_! Unbelievable. I don't even trust myself now? Great, just great!_

* * *

><p>(Ciel P. O. V)<p>

"It's working!" Ami chimed happily, her black tail swishing behind her.

"Finally!" Jonathan said impatiently as the portal began to open. "Let's go and get Emilie back."

"Hold on," I said and glanced around at everyone in the room. "Do not forget, she went on her own free will this time, so bringing her back will not be as simple as the other times. Emilie may not want to return with us, and truth be told, it is not us who is to bring her back."

"What do you mean?" Nana asked.

I glanced at Sebastian for a brief moment, then back at everyone else. "This is not a battle between all of us and Andrew. The true one who is to fight is—"

"Me," Sebastian intervened and looked at everyone. "This battle is meant for Andrew and I. This is the _final_ battle between the angel of destruction and I."

"Final battle?" Yoru asked.

Sebastian nodded. "This is the final one, and it will be Emilie herself who will determine the end results."

Ami smiled. "Even though I'm not going in with you guys, I've still become a part of this, so let me put my two cents in. Mr. Demon, you're technically admitting that this is just a battle to win the Golden Flower's heart, correct?"

Sebastian nodded.

"So basically, you're the only one who needs to enter the realm, right? The only one who truly needs to go?"

"No," Jonathan and I said in unison.

I stared at Jonathan, waiting for him to continue. He glanced at Hannah and the female demon nodded.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm going because I want to destroy the cult. Not just because I want to save Emilie," Jonathan said. "It was because of one of its members that I lost my mother and sister."

I did not know that. Why had this foolish boy not revealed that much sooner?

"I'm also a part of this," Yoru said.

"Me too," Nana said with a nod.

"What reason do you two have?" I inquired.

"Because of Drew's cult, Emilie lost her real mother," Nana said.

"And she was raised in lies," Yoru added. "Nana and I can't forgive them for that. Emilie was unjustly taken from her true home."

"And I have a reason," Romeo said and raised his hand. "The cult brainwashed my pack before Sebastian killed them all off, which I'm glad he did."

"Brainwashed?" everyone asked in unison.

"Yeah," Romeo said with a nod. "I was the Alpha in my pack, but then a shape shifter from the cult appeared and changed everything, which resulted in my sister almost killing Emilie. I can't forgive the cult for that."

"Well, what do you all know?" Ami giggled. "Turns out this actually is a battle for _all _of you. Well, except you Lord Phantomhive."

"I also have a reason," I said. "I just wish not to share it like the rest of you."

The female cat shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'm not one to pry."

"So we all want to take Emilie away from Drew, and also destroy the cult. That life isn't for her," Jonathan said. "And we need to show her that."

I nodded and glanced at Sebastian. "You need to show most of all," I muttered to him.

He didn't look at me as he nodded, a stoic expression on his face.

"Okay, now, when you guys are coming back, just pour this in a circle around all of you," Ami said and handed Nana a glass vile full of royal purple dust. "It will open the portal again and bring all of you back. Okay?"

We all nodded.

"Thanks, Ami," Yoru said.

Ami smiled sadly at him. "Just make sure you come back alive, you big idiot. Even if you belong to Nana, I still like your face."

Yoru laughed awkwardly as Nana nodded triumphantly.

"Come," I said and one by one, we entered the portal to Andrew's realm.

Not all of us will return alive, I am most certain about that. I just hope our attempt to save Emilie is not one in vain.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

The wedding is today. I can't believe this.

After the women from yesterday helped me back into my wedding dress and curled my hair, the veil was placed on my head, but I pushed it to the back of my head for now. The women chatted in excitement and finally left the room I was in to give me some alone time.

I took in a deep breathe, trying to calm myself down, but it wasn't really working. I sat down on the vanity chair and stared into the mirror at my reflection. I'm extremely nervous, I am, but I'm glad. I want to marry Drew, I really do. I absolutely do. And nothing bad is going to happen during this wedding. Everything will be perfectly fine.

I nodded at my reflection, but my words didn't stop my shaking hands. I gripped my hands together and rested them on my chest as I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down as best I could.

When I opened my eyes, my heart suddenly skipped a beat as I sensed something in the distance. I gasped and looked out the window by the vanity set. My heart was suddenly racing.

"Did I just . . . ?" I whispered to myself, just as there came a crash in the distance. I jumped to my feet and ran to the window, seeing a cloud of smoke rising into the air in the distance.

"Intruders!" I heard men shout outside of the room I was in.

I glanced at the door briefly, then back at the window. My heart continued to race as I stared at the smoke and listened to another crash.

"He came," I whispered. I glared outside. "Why can't he just leave me alone?!"

I turned towards the door. If anyone could make Sebastian leave, it was me. We still had a contract, meaning he still had to listen to me! But, as I was about to open the door, a voice rang through my head.

_Go to the secret room. _

I was instantly consumed with a feeling that I _had _to go to the forbidden room. The voice had vanished as quickly as it came, but something in me told me I had to enter that forbidden room while everything was in chaos. I had to. This was my only chance.

I nodded to myself and ran out of my room, heading to the forbidden part of the castle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE READ FOR POLL RESULTS AND IMPORTANT MESSAGE!<strong>_

_**Alright everyone, I don't know if you all know this, but . . . The final chapters are among us. Seriously, I don't think there are many chapters left. Probably only about two or three, and I'm planning on making another one today, hopefully I publish it today like this one. So yeah, I just wanted to tell you guys that before I move on to the results of the poll.**_

_**Should Emilie Have A Baby? Emilie's Baby's Gender and How Many? Poll Results:**_

_**Boy: Five votes**_

_**Girl: Four votes**_

_**Twin Girls: Five votes**_

_**Twin Boys: Four votes**_

_**No Baby: Five votes**_

_**Twin Boy and Girl: Ten votes!**_

_**So, obviously, the winner of the poll is baby boy and girl twins. Now, I just have another question, you don't have to answer if you don't want and it won't be a poll on my page. Just out of curiosity, who should be older out of the twins? I already have some people who told me the boy should be older, but what do the rest of you think? Just curious is all.**_

_**Alright, till next time. And I'm sad that our time together is coming to an end soon. -sniff- **_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	60. I'm A Monster

_**Yay for long chapters! Thank you: Angel Protectress, lightwithinthedark, quincyhetaliabutler28, Lady Island Rose, MintZorro, Musette du Coudray, ImSkySailing, Kitana Lunara, bookworm10297, Guest 1, Guest 2, and KHRLover1997 for reviewing and everyone for reading.**_

_**Warning: Mature theme and many shocking things up ahead. Feel free to ask me questions at the end if anyone is confused. ^_^**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 60: I'm A Monster<p>

(Emilie P. O. V)

I ran through the halls, avoiding the eyes of everyone. If someone saw me, I knew they would just tell me to go hide or something, and that's not what I wanted.

I entered the forbidden part of the castle and continued to run until I reached the many stairs leading up to the secret room. I stood at the bottom step and looked up, remembering how I almost fell and could have died if it weren't for Drew saving me. But he isn't here this time, and if I fall, it's all over.

I squeezed my fists and went forward. I picked up the front of my dress' skirt again and began climbing up the many stairs. It was even more difficult than the first time because I hadn't taken off my heels this time, and I was wobbling a bit, but I didn't stop to take them off because I knew I might not have much time before I'm discovered again.

As I approached the large door, I heard a loud crash from somewhere off in the distance. I glanced over my shoulder briefly, then back at the door. Behind that door, is something I must know. Secrets that are about me, I'm sure of it. I slowly approached the door, my hand already extended over the lock as Goddess' Light began to appear. When the light exploded, the lock came undone and tumbled to the ground. I placed both my hands on the double doors and with all my strength, I pushed them open.

They moved slowly, seeing as they were so heavy, and when I finally managed to open them enough for me to slip in, I did. The room was completely dark. I doubt I would have even been able to see my hand in front of my face if it wasn't for the small sliver of light the open doors let in. Suddenly, after taking about five steps into the room, all the torches on the walls lit up by themselves. I gasped, thinking someone was behind it, but there was no one in the large room besides myself.

I looked around at everything around me. The circular room was a bit weird looking in my opinion. The walls were lined with chocolate brown columns, and the ground was made of oak. There was absolutely no furniture in this room besides an altar in the middle of the room.

Just like Drew's last forbidden room, the stain glass windows with the images of my past selves were in a row on the wall behind the altar. However, there was another window, one blocked with a cloth. I stared at it curiously, and was about to go up and pull of the rag, but then I saw the items on the altar and those caught my attention.

On the altar, was a journal. I picked the warned thing up softly and opened to the first page. Drew's name was written on that page in fine hand writing. So this was his journal.

I flipped to the next page and began reading. I was shocked to see the journal started in the sixteen hundreds.

* * *

><p>(Sebastian P. O. V)<p>

"Sebastian, why are you still here?!" the Young Master shouted impatiently at me as he attacked a vampire coming towards him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as I too fought.

"Find Emilie, you twit! We can handle this, go and find her."

"Are you sure?" I asked, even though I truly wanted to go and find Emilie.

The Young Master nodded. "Hurry and find her. Oh, and Sebastian."

"Yes, Young Master?"

"You must make her blossom."

I was shocked by his words, and did not bother to hide it. "That is dangerous," I pointed out.

The Young Master smirked at me. "Then would you rather have her taken away by the angel?"

I clenched my hands into fists and glared at the Young Master.

"Exactly," he said. "No go, that's an order!"

I nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

I was still reading the journal. I discovered it was Drew's recording of meeting me each time I reincarnated. The pages were full of his sorrow of not having me, but also his happiness at seeing me alive again. Then there were the love filled pages about me.

Drew truly loves me, ever since he first laid eyes on me.

I pressed my lips together into a fine line as I continued to read. I had just gotten to the end of the entries when I was Rayne, thinking the entries of me now would come next, but . . .

* * *

><p><em>July 13<em>_th__, 1870_

_Finally, I have found her. The rumors were true, she is alive once more. The Golden Flower has once again reincarnated. She resides here in England, her family very well known in these parts. Her name now is Valerie Phantomhive. She's just so lovely, absolutely beautiful. Her long hair is a gorgeous midnight blue, and she retains her golden eyes. I could barely keep my eyes off of her, but I am upset I was only able to receive a glimpse of her as she passed by the room I was in._

_I know I am head over heels for her, I have loved her since the very beginning, and this time, I'll make her mine._

* * *

><p>"W-what?" I whispered in disbelief. "V-Valerie is . . . I was Valerie?"<p>

I read the next page quickly, then the next, and the next. How can this be? How am I Valerie? I can't be!

* * *

><p><em>July 25<em>_th__, 1874_

_It is official. My princess and I are engaged to be wed. I announced it at my ball, and was so delighted when she said yes. Finally, I have claimed her heart before that vile demon. I will finally have her and keep her safe. I will not allow that demon to kill her again, or worse, take her soul._

_Even though I am happy, I did notice something a bit troublesome. My darling Valerie seems to be a bit jumpy lately. She repeatedly glances behind her, as if expecting someone to be there watching. If it means the demon is near, he is too late. The Golden Flower loves me this time, not him!_

* * *

><p><em>July 30<em>_th__, 1874_

_I fear Valerie's abilities as the Golden Flower are beginning to awaken, and at a tremendous speed. Yes, her abilities are late at awakening, and perhaps this is the reason why her powers are seeming to suddenly sky rocket. None of her other lives were able to release so much power by accident, so why now? Why when she is Valerie? This causes nothing but trouble. This means more attacks on her, so I must be on my guard more than ever. _

_I noticed Valerie's powers by the way she seemed to be able to manipulate anyone. At first, I thought it was just because of her charm, but I soon realized that was not the only factor. Yes, Valerie is lovely and can make anyone's heat swoon, but the fact that she is the Golden Flower makes doing this even easier and the results longer lasting. She does not know she is doing this, and I would rather keep it that way. The more naïve she is, the better. I do not want to bring her into the strange world of demons, angels, and other supernatural beings._

* * *

><p>I still can't believe this. I'm Valerie? I shook my head. I can't be. Alina never told me. Segumi never told me. Rayne never told me. But why? I went on flipping through Drew's journal again for answers as to why I was never told about Valerie.<p>

* * *

><p><em>October 5<em>_th__, 1885_

_Valerie is changing. She and I have yet to marry, for she wishes to succeed in a goal she has, but I feel there is now another reason. Also, she is growing suspicious and confused. Valerie has noticed how she has barely changed at all since she was eighteen. Her ageing has stopped, and not even I truly understand why. This happened the other times, and I did not know what caused it then either. Valerie has also noticed how little I have aged. Perhaps I should tell Valerie about herself and I to give her some ease. I was planning to tell her after we married, but now would be a much better time._

* * *

><p><em>December 20<em>_th__, 1885_

_What have I done? I knew I should have told her sooner, but I didn't know she was speaking to the demon already. He told her, and Valerie did not take it well at all. She was furious at me for not telling her._

"_You tricked me!" she screamed. "You lied to me and fooled me!"_

_She looked so hurt when she said this. I know how much Valerie despises to be fooled, how weak it makes her feel, but I still fooled her. I still lied and tricked her. _

_Valerie grew so angry, to the point that her powers unleashed themselves and she attacked me. She looked horrified at what she had done, and I knew it was an accident, but the curse still remains. I suppose this is a good punishment for what I have done to her. My body is slowly killing itself from the inside out by the curse. To make matters worse, Valerie has run off and I do not know where to find her. We are to be wed in three days, but I know that will not happen. Where has she gone? My dear Valerie._

* * *

><p>My hands were quivering now and I just couldn't hold the book any longer. The journal fell from my hands onto the floor, and I looked at the stain glass windows. I was most interested in the one that was covered. That one has to be—<p>

I ran to the cloth and yanked it down. The stain glass window portrayed Valerie in a beautiful, lilac gown with white trimming as she held a blue rose in her hand. Her eyes were just as gold as mine and my other past selves.

At that moment, the shock was just too much for me and I fell to my knees. My white dress surrounded me like a puddle as I rested on the dark floor in complete disbelief.

I was Valerie. I was Valerie Phantomhive, Ciel's aunt. I was the fragile girl who manipulated so many, and Drew was the man I loved so dearly and was engaged to. But I hurt him. I'm the one who put the curse on him, not my real mother like he had said. No, it was me. I did it! And then, Sebastian. He was there as well. Drew said I had been speaking with him for some time. Then, Sebastian was the other man. The man Valerie—I—was having an affair with. The man I ran off to find, but died before I could see him.

I rested my face in my hands and shook my head. How is this all possible? Why wasn't I told?

_I did not want you to know_, Valerie's voice rang in my head. _I am the black sheep, the most evil of them all. I did not just curse Drew, I cursed my family. Without realizing it, I had placed a spell on dear Vincent and lovely Rachel. I didn't mean to, honest! I do not know how I did it, but I did, and they died because of it. Then, I accidentally got darling Ciel mixed in the matter. _

"And the only way I could compensate was by begging Sebastian to find and protect Ciel," I whispered, remembering the incident. Tears ran down my eyes and I shook my head again.

_I also kept Alina and the other from revealing me. I did not want you to find out about me. The only reason I revealed myself was because things were beginning to happen and I had to warn you._

"I'm a monster," I whispered. "The Golden Flower is nothing but a monster."

"You are the farthest thing from a monster," a voice spoke up in the room.

I gasped and glanced over my shoulder, but saw no one. "Get out of here, Sebastian!" I shouted. "I ordered you never to show your face to me again!"

"Which is why I am not revealing myself to you," he responded.

I looked around angrily and concluded he must be behind one of the many pillars in here.

"Why are you here? I won't give you my soul, no matter what," I said and looked back in front of me, down at my gloved hands.

I heard him chuckle. "Do you honestly believe all I truly want is your soul?"

"That is why you formed the contract. That's why we're here now."

"You are very wrong, Emilie."

I felt a shiver run down my spine as Sebastian spoke my name so lovingly. I shook my head, ignoring the fluttering feeling in my stomach.

"You now know about your past selves," Sebastian said.

"I knew for a long time. I just didn't know about Valerie, the black sheep."

"You were at your strongest when you were Valerie, but also at your most unstable. You weren't able to take being the Golden Flower when you were Valerie."

"I'm a monster," I whispered. "I cursed Drew and that's why he's dying. I'm also the cause behind Ciel's parents dying and Ciel's torture!"

"You did not mean any of those things."

"But they still happened!" I snapped. "All because of me!"

"You tried to compensate for your nephew. You sent me to watch over him."

"But you were planning on taking his soul."

"No. I was planning on changing him into a demon from the beginning, for I knew you would return. However, things grew a bit complicated when I was going to put him through the transformation and Hannah was the one to change him instead."

"You idiot," I whispered. "Stop talking in a way that makes you sound like you actually care about me."

"So you believe I do not love you?"

"I know you don't. You're the reason I died each time, I know it. You killed me each time because you couldn't have my soul. Just like right now, you're planning on taking me back so you can have my soul."

There was a long pause in the room, and I chuckled coldly.

"See?"

All of a sudden, strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and I was pulled back into a loving embrace. Sebastian held me tight, his face hidden in the crook of my neck. I was shocked and said nothing.

"I would never kill you," he spoke softly. "Never."

"Liar. The contract—"

"Can be broken." Sebastian moved away from me and grabbed my chin in a firm grip. He made me glance back and I stared up at his handsome face. Sebastian smirked. "All I need to do is defy your order."

I suddenly felt as if a pressure had been released from the back of my neck where the Faustian sign was suppose to be. I suddenly felt like I had been released from chains. I stared at Sebastian in nothing but shock, no words forming in my mind.

Sebastian quickly brought his lips down to mine, freezing my mind even more.

I pulled away quickly. "Stop it!" I shouted, and Sebastian suddenly pulled me onto the ground and climbed over me. I stared up at the demon in shock as he pinned my wrists on either side of my head.

"I can't allow Andrew to have you," he murmured and brought his lips back to mine. He grabbed both of my wrists in one of his hands and pinned them above my head as his free hand managed to get under the skirt of my wedding dress. He stroked my outer thigh, and I moaned into Sebastian's mouth.

"Only I am allowed to make the Golden Flower bloom," Sebastian whispered and trailed his lips down my neck. "Only I may partake in her sweetness."

* * *

><p>(Drew P. O. V)<p>

"Emilie!" I called as I ran through the castle halls looking for her. "Emilie!"

Where is she? I won't allow that demon to take her from me again! I won't allow him to take her soul. I won't let Emilie die again!

"Emilie!" I shouted, when something suddenly growled behind me.

I looked over and saw a large, white wolf looming towards me. Its green eyes stared angrily at me as it approached.

"You're Romeo, right?" I asked, remembering the shape shifter Emilie knew. "I don't have time for you."

"Too bad, because we're all here," a male voice said, and when I glanced in front of me, I saw the rest of the group. Yoru, Nana, Jonathan, Hannah, and Ciel Phantomhive. But where was that vile demon, Sebastian?

"You are not all here," I said.

"You are correct," Phantomhive said. "Sebastian is busy at the moment, so we will occupy you until he appears."

Fear gripped me. What if he were hurting Emilie right now? "Out of my way!" I snapped before attacking.

* * *

><p>(Sebastian P. O. V)<p>

I won't give her up. I can never give her up. Alina, Segumi, Rayne, Valerie, and Emilie. No matter how much her appearance changes, or how much her character changes, inside she is still the girl I fell in love with when I was human.

"Sebastian," Emilie panted, her sweet voice entering my thoughts as she gently cupped my face between both her hands.

Her blushing face and seductive golden eyes stared up at me, and I could not fight back the smirk that appeared on my face. Such an expression should only ever be shown to me. I will never allow Andrew to see this expression on Emilie's face. Never.

"Your eyes keep flashing into their demonic form," she murmured.

Emilie brought my lips back to hers, but I hesitated. Her powers are being unleashed, but it is more power than ever before. Not even when she was Valerie had this much power been released. It's extremely intoxicating, and truly challenges my self control.

"Should we stop?" Emilie asked worriedly.

"No," I murmured and brought my lips back to hers. "I'm fine."

* * *

><p>(Jade P. O. V)<p>

"My plans must be changed," I said angrily and stepped into the room that held the tiny shinigami. I grabbed the ice covered being and put him into a small velvet pouch.

"What now?" Myth asked.

"Go and get the artificial Golden Flower," I ordered. "Bring him here, hurry. I don't know how much time I have before they take her. I won't let that girl get away!"

Myth nodded reluctantly and ran out of the room to do as I ordered. While he did that, I went off to find a witch to do the spell I needed.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

I was trying to calm my breathing down again when Sebastian handed me my wedding dress. My face was still on fire and I couldn't even look him in the face. I took the dress from him and struggled to put it back on. Sebastian helped me tie the back of the corset, but I still didn't look into his face.

"Are you that embarrassed?" Sebastian chuckled.

"S-shut up," I stuttered and put on my heels and gloves.

"Do you feel different?" Sebastian asked, now sounding completely serious.

I nodded. "I feel a lot more powerful. Inhumanly powerful."

"Your power as a Golden Flower has bloomed," he said and pulled me to him, where I hid my face in his chest. Sebastian grabbed some of my brown curls and kissed them gently.

"Does this also mean I'll be attacked more?" I asked.

"Yes, but I will not allow anyone to hurt you."

I nodded and finally looked into Sebastian's face, which only made mine burn more. I averted my gaze from him and glared at nothing in particular in the distance.

"Is something else troubling you?" Sebastian asked.

"So for my powers to be unleashed, I had to have . . ."

Sebastian nodded.

"So in Drew's journal, when he said my powers were unleashed quicker than expected . . ."

"I had appeared to you."

"But what I don't understand is he said I was stronger than ever before," I pointed out. "And I'm pretty sure you didn't just make love to me when I was Valerie."

"That is true. You and I embraced each time you reincarnated."

Screw a tomato, I'm way more red than that now.

"T-then how come when I was Valerie, I-I was so strong?"

"Each time you reincarnated, you became stronger than your last life. Like right now, you are the strongest you have ever been. Much stronger than when you were Valerie."

"That's why you looked like you were struggling to control yourself earlier," I whispered.

Silence filled the room, and I didn't look up from the ground until Sebastian grabbed my left hand a placed something on the ring finger. I looked up at him in shock, then down at my hand at the golden wedding band now on my finger.

"It is the ring you wore when we first married," Sebastian muttered.

"From when I was Alina," I added.

He nodded and kissed the top of my head. "I won't give you to the angel. I never did the other times, and I will not this time."

"Drew," I whispered sadly, suddenly feeling guilty. "Once again, I'm running away from our wedding. I really am a monster."

"You are nothing compared to him and I. We have killed more than you ever will. He is an angel of destruction who must kill when ordered. Andrew is one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

"What?" I gasped and stared up at Sebastian. "But . . . How?"

"How are you the Golden Flower? He was born into it."

"Which one is he?" I asked.

"The Red Horse. The one symbolizing war and mass slaughter. Emilie, he has killed more men than even I. But, I am not saying I am pure myself. I have killed many, especially to get to you. So you are no monster to either of us."

"That may be true, but I have still hurt so many people," I whispered. "Especially Ciel."

"You merely summoned an angel. You gave that angel no orders, but it went insane and did heinous things. You are not the true one at fault for that."

"Stop trying to make me feel better."

"I am merely telling you the truth. The Young Master also knows of this, and does not blame you. The angel took advantage of your calling, that is all."

I didn't say anything. Sebastian pulled me tighter to him and forced my head up so that we were both staring into one another's eyes.

"Listen to me, Emilie, when we leave this room, you must be as alert as possible. Stay by my side, no matter what. Only go if I tell you to."

"Why?"

"Whenever your powers are unleashed, Emilie, you are killed soon afterwards."

My blood ran cold as more and more shock was just piled on me today. "I-I am?"

Sebastian nodded. "Which is why you must remain with me to keep that from happening. Losing you again is not an option. I will not allow it to happen again."

"Okay," I said with a nod.

Sebastian glanced at the door briefly, then down at me. He scooped me up into his arms, bridal style (no pun intended), and walked towards the door. As Sebastian walked, I took a glimpse at the three windows portraying each of my past lives. My eyes landed on Valerie, and I looked away sadly then.

Sebastian stepped onto the stairs and jumped down the eye of the spiral staircase. I closed my eyes, not liking the feeling of plummeting, when we suddenly began to fall slower. I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw the wings on Sebastian's back. They weren't like Drew's, not at all. Sebastian's wings were a charcoal black, and were actually a bit bigger.

"Those it truly shock you?" Sebastian asked in amusement as he finally landed on the ground, but still held me in his arms.

"I've never seen them before," I said and looked into Sebastian's face.

"There are many things about me you will never see, Emilie."

"Like your demon form?" I asked.

He nodded. "The sight of it would cause even the bravest man to go insane with fear."

I hummed in reply and rested my head against Sebastian's neck.

As we walked through the mansion halls, an ominous feeling began to grow in me. Something bad is going to happen. No, more than one bad thing. I feel a lot of bad things are going to happen before I can leave this realm, _if _I leave this realm.

I really hope I'm wrong and just being paranoid.

* * *

><p>(Ciel P. O. V)<p>

Damn. Andrew got away.

"We have to go follow him!" Jonathan exclaimed, but Hannah grabbed his arm before he could go. She shook her head.

"Danna-sama, we no longer need to hold him back," she said.

"Huh? Why?" Jonathan asked impatiently.

"Because, the Golden Flower has already blossomed," I said triumphantly. "I can sense her all the way from here."

Romeo bobbed his head up and down, his white tail wagging behind him. Yoru and Nana were smiling happily, and Hannah and Jonathan looked pleased.

"So we've already won," Jonathan said.

I shook my head. "I doubt it," I said and glared behind me at the new enemy approaching.

As the figure stepped out of the shadows, everyone but myself and Hannah gasped.

"Jasper," I growled.

The blonde looked at all of us, a cruel smirk on his lips. "Nice to see you too, Phantomhive." Without any warning, he lunged towards us, a strange golden light emanating from his hand. He pressed it against my stomach, and I gasped out in pain as an excruciating shock ran through my body and I slammed into a near by wall.

"He's . . . stronger than . . . I thought," I struggled to say and got back to my feet.

"Battle two, start," Yoru said with a smirk and went for Jasper.

* * *

><p><em><strong>0.0 I honestly . . . Have no words . . . For this chapter. I have been writing it since yesterday, and it was difficult to write, I will not lie. I know many of you are like "What? Huh? But!" and trust me, I don't blame you. I put a lot of plot twists in this chapter. So many of you are probably confused, so ask me any questions if you have any and I will try to answer them.<strong>_

_**Also, someone wanted me to write another Kuroshitsuji story. What do you all think? I actually might, I'm not quite sure yet.**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	61. Final Stage

_**No, it is not the last chapter. I just decided to name this chapter Final Stage for a reason. You'll find out later. Okay, so thank you: MissRainicorn, BeautifulOblivion4212, sleepy Kirby, MintZorro, , alchemist92190, Lady Island Rose, VampireSiren, xelaintx, quincyhetaliabutler28, Angel Protectress, ImSkySailing, lightwithinthedark, and XxLadyOfSinxX for reviewing and everyone for reading. **_

_**Warning: If you cry easily, well . . . You may want a box of tissues for this chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 61: Final Stage<p>

As Sebastian carried me through the halls, I sensed someone coming to us. I glanced up at Sebastian, and he nodded.

"Put me down," I muttered.

Sebastian paused for a moment, before finally crouching down so I could get out of his arms. I stood up and faced the direction the person was coming from. But, instead of that person appearing, the ground underneath Sebastian and my feet suddenly cracked between us. As the ground began to open up, I moved to one side, and Sebastian the other. We had been separated.

"Stay away from her!" the person I had sensed a moment ago shouted angrily at the top of his lungs.

I stared down at the trench in front of me, the up at Sebastian who stood on the other side. The gap between us was too large for me to jump, but it looked like Sebastian was going to be the one jumping instead. He took a few steps back, but before Sebastian could jump, sharp rocks appeared from within the trench. They shot up quickly, and pierced the ceiling above so that now, there was really no way for Sebastian and I to get to one another.

"Emilie!" I heard Sebastian shout as I looked around for a way to get to his side, but there was no way in sight.

As I stepped to the side, someone's arms suddenly wrapped around me from behind.

"You're safe now, Emilie," Drew murmured.

"Drew! Wait, no!" I shouted as he teleported the two of us away from Sebastian and into another room.

I glanced around me, and noticed I was in the castle's second ballroom. It was completely empty, the whole wedding ceremony was to be placed in the first ballroom, not this one, so that's why it was empty.

Drew sighed and pulled me into a tight embrace, his hand on the back of my head smoothed down my hair. "Thank goodness he didn't hurt you," he whispered.

"Drew, I—"

"Have fully awoken, I know, I can sense it," Drew interrupted. That wasn't what I was going to tell him.

"No, Drew," I said and opened my mouth again to speak, when someone barged into the ballroom.

I stared back at Jade who was in her true form. Her short red hair was now snow white, her eyes remained blue, and her nails were now long and a light baby blue color that was almost white.

"The portal is being opened as we speak," she said to Drew. "It will be ready for you two shortly."

"Portal?" I asked and stared back at Drew.

He nodded. "We must escape this realm quickly. We can't allow that vile demon to kill you, Emilie."

"But—"

"Jade!" Drew said, interrupting me again. "The demon is in the forbidden part of the castle at the moment. Send as many of our men there as possible. And what about the others who came?"

I gasped. Others? Sebastian hadn't come alone?

"I am not sure about the others," Jade said.

"What others?" I asked frantically. "Who else came?"

"Ciel Phantomhive, the shape shifter, Yoru, Nana, and your brother," Drew answered.

"I will send some of the weaker men to get them," Jade said.

"No!" I snapped. "Don't you dare hurt them!"

"Emilie, they have sided with that demon," Drew muttered. "They are the enemy now."

"No they're not!" I shouted as Jade left the ballroom. "Hey! Wait!" I snapped at Jade and ran after her.

"Emilie!" Drew shouted, but that didn't stop me from running.

I followed Jade, but as I turned the same corner she had, she was no longer in the hallway. Damn. Where had she gone? I can't let her hurt my friends.

"Emilie, think about what you are doing!" Drew said as he caught up to me and grabbed my wrist before I could run off again. "They are the enemy. If they have sided with the demon, it means they want you dead too. They are no longer your friends!"

"Drew, you don't get it!" I shouted and yanked my wrist out of his grip. "They aren't the enemy!"

"How can you say that?!"

"Because, Drew, I—" for the millionth time, before I could tell Drew the truth, that I was in love with Sebastian and wanted to be with only Sebastian, something interrupted me.

The windows by Drew and I shattered, but I couldn't see anything but a swarm of black feathers.

"Emilie, go," a deep, alluring, demonic voice spoke. I instantly recognized it as Sebastian, but I couldn't see him at all. All I saw was the swarm of black feathers.

"Where are you?" I asked in a low tone, just as a cold hand was placed over my eyes from behind.

"Go. I do not want you to see my true form," Sebastian said.

I nodded. "Right. Just . . . No killing. Please."

I seemed to shock Sebastian with my words, because he remained silent for a moment.

"Don't kill Drew," I continued. "Make him leave me alone, but please don't kill him."

"As you wish," Sebastian murmured.

"You aren't my butler anymore, remember," I said. He didn't have to speak so formally to me now.

"Yes, but I will still do whatever you want to make you happy." Sebastian turned me around, his hand still over my eyes, before pushing me softly in the direction I should run off too.

I nodded, not looking back, and ran off.

* * *

><p>(Jade P. O. V)<p>

A smirk appeared on my lips. Portal? Yeah, like I would really let Emilie escape this realm so easily. I will, however, get the guards to go after the demon. I don't want him to get into my way either. Now, I wonder how the artificial Golden Flower is doing.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

I ran through the halls and glanced outside as smoke rose from other parts of the castle. The sky was turning black with it, and my whole insides began to fill with fear as I went on running.

Please, o please let nothing bad happen. Please, don't let anyone die.

I ran towards the castle's entrance, just as a loud crashing came from it. I gasped and took a step back as I stared at the shattered cobblestone everywhere and the drops of blood here and there. I sensed the people fighting, and felt my body freeze.

As the smoke cleared, I saw Ciel, his body had crashed into the wall. Near by Ciel was Romeo in his wolf floor, struggling to get to his feet. Nana and Yoru were both lunging for the enemy, along with Hannah. The enemy had gripped Jonathan's collar and slammed him into the stone wall, causing him to gasp out in pain with some blood trickling down his mouth.

I stared at the enemy in completely disbelief. No. How could it be? Why was it this person? Why?

My body was frozen in its place as I watched Marcus throw Jonathan towards Nana, Yoru, and Hannah. Nana and Yoru dodged Jonathan, and Hannah grabbed him just in time. Marcus smirked, his golden eyes full of amusement and evil. He lunged for Nana next, his hands suddenly glowing gold before pressing against Nana's abdomen and shocking her. Nana cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. Yoru growled angrily and continued to lung for Marcus, but Marcus merely did the same thing he had done to Nana to Yoru.

I shook my head slowly. No. No way. Why is this happening? Marcus . . . What is Marcus doing?

Marcus walked over to Nana again, his hands starting to glow for a second time. He had his hands clasped together as he brought them over his head, prepared to slam them down on Nana.

"No!" I finally screamed out and ran forward.

Everyone struggled to glance over at me in shock as I slammed into Marcus, pushing him away from everyone and slamming him to the ground.

I hovered over my little brother and glared into his eyes. "What are you doing?!" I shouted. "You're hurting my friends! Stop it, Marcus!"

"Marcus?!" Romeo, Jonathan, and Ciel all said in shock and disbelief.

I glanced at them and nodded. "This is my little brother, Marcus!" I declared. "He was changed into an artificial Golden Flower, but he isn't the enemy!"

As I stared at everyone, Marcus began to laugh darkly under me. I glanced down at him curiously. Marcus' blonde bangs hid his eyes from view, but not his creepy grin. A grin that was just as large as Undertaker's, but full of nothing but malice.

Marcus grabbed me around my neck, throwing me off of him. He pinned me to the ground, our positions switched with me on bottom and him on top. He began to choke me with both his hands. I grabbed his wrists, struggling to get Marcus off of me.

"Marcus," I choked out. "Stop. . . this! Why are you fighting . . . everyone?"

"Because it's fun," was Marcus' amused answer.

"Fun?" I struggled to say. I was able to lift his hands an inch away from my neck, but Marcus was stronger and tightened his grip.

Marcus nodded. "Yup, fun. See?" his hands were gold again, and I felt a sharp pain run through my whole body as he began to shock me.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, and heard everyone shout out my name frantically. Marcus laughed like a mad man and continued his attack.

"Look at how you squirm! It's so funny!" he laughed.

"Stop!" I choked out and managed to bring my knee up, hitting Marcus in the gut.

Marcus groaned and rolled off of me, his arms wrapped around his abdomen. I jumped to my feet a bit wobbly and glared down at my little brother.

Just then, Marcus looked up at me, his eyes completely innocent and in shock. His mouth hung open and flapped like a fish's as he tried to say something.

"W-what did I just d-do?" Marcus stuttered.

"You just attacked us!" I snapped. "Why, Marcus? Why are you fighting us?"

Marcus' eyes grew watery and he stared down at his hands in shame. "Jade . . . J-Jade did something to me."

"Jade?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Jade put a spell on me!" Marcus exclaimed. "I-I . . . I don't want to attack you. I didn't mean to! It's the spell. I couldn't control myself! I went mad!"

The sincerity in Marcus' eyes told me he was telling the truth. I let my guard down and sucked my teeth. Damn it, Jade. I knew her being nice to me was too good to be true.

Marcus groaned and gripped his head in his hands.

"Marcus?!" I asked and got on my knees beside my little brother. "Marcus, what's wrong?"

"The spell . . . The spell is coming back!"

"What can I do to stop it?" I asked.

Tears fell down Marcus' cheeks as he looked at me. He smiled sadly and grabbed both my hands in his. "Kill me," he said in a begging tone.

My heart crashed. "What? No. No, I can't!" I said and shook my head quickly. "I won't."

"Please, Emilie, before I hurt you again. I don't want to hurt my sister, or my brother," he said and looked over at Jonathan who was still sitting on the ground with a thin strip of blood coming out his mouth. Hannah was helping Jonathan sit up.

"There has to . . . be . . . another way," Jonathan struggled to say and came over to Marcus and I.

Marcus groaned and gritted his teeth together, trying to keep his madness at bay. He shook his head quickly. "No, there isn't."

"But I'm the Golden Flower! I can heal you!" I pointed out.

"No! I want to die!" Marcus shouted. "I . . . I wasn't suppose to come back," he added softly as he continued to cry. "I wasn't suppose to be brought back to life. I have to die. I have . . . I have to go back."

"No you don't!" Jonathan and I shouted in unison.

Marcus nodded. "I have to go. I . . . I don't want to be a part . . . of this scary world anymore." He groaned again and pulled his hands away from mine to grip his head. Marcus shook his head crazily, before shouting up to the sky in an agonizing cry.

"Emilie," I heard Ciel said behind me.

I glanced back at him, tears now running out of my eyes.

Ciel nodded. "You must."

"I can't!" I snapped.

"Please, Big sister!" Marcus begged. "I don't . . . I can't control myself . . . For much longer."

"But," I whimpered.

"Please. Please," Marcus kept begging. "Kill me."

I gritted my teeth together. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to hurt Marcus. I didn't want to kill him. I didn't want to lose him again! But . . . It's his wish to die.

I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled Marcus into a tight hug, my arms around his neck. Marcus hugged me back, crying just as much as me, which was a lot. I felt Jonathan wrapped one arm around me, and then the other was around Marcus.

I moved one of my arms away from Marcus' neck, and brought it to his abdomen. I placed my hand flatly on it, and hesitated.

"Please," Marcus went on begging. "Do it."

"Forgive me," I whimpered. "Aurea testa explosione."

Marcus gasped softly in pain as the golden shards pierced his body. "Thank you," he said in a hoarse tone. "Bye bye, Big sister Emilie, Big brother Jonathan."

"Marcus," I cried and hugged him around his neck again as his arms around me went limp.

Jonathan was now crying too, and there sat the three Roze siblings. One dead, two crying like there was no tomorrow, which there may not even be for us.

I rested Marcus' now dead body on the ground, before slamming into Jonathan's chest and crying loudly at the top of my lungs. Jonathan continued to cry with me as he hugged me tightly.

I knew bad things were going to happen, but why Marcus? Why did Marcus have to die again? Why did I have to lose my little brother for a second time? And . . . And . . . Why did _I _have to deliver the final blow the second time. None of this was fair. None of this was right. All of us should have left unharmed. No one should have died! Marcus should have come back home with us, and then we'd all be together again. So why did he have to die again?!

Ciel placed a hand on my arm softly. I glanced down at him and sniffed.

"Come, we must keep going," he said.

I sniffed again and wiped away my tears. "Okay," I said in a low voice. I nodded once and glanced around at all my friends. "I don't want to lose anyone else," I told them. "So don't die on me, got it?"

Everyone smiled. "Right," they said in a chorus.

"My, how cute!" the voice of the cruelest person in the world giggled from behind all of us.

I glared behind me as Jade approached with Myth by her side.

"You bitch," Jonathan growled. "You fucking bitch! What you did to Marcus . . ."

"Yes. He was a weak puppet. I should have never brought him back," Jade responded.

"Shut up!" I screamed. "Don't you dare talk about him like that!"

She just shrugged and stopped a few feet away from all of us. "Emilie, since you've already lost one brother, mind if I just get rid of the other one?"

"If you harm anyone one else, I'll kill you in the most painful way unimaginable," I said through gritted teeth.

"Fine. Then _I _won't do it. But, dear Hannah will."

"What?" Jonathan and I gasped in unison. At that moment, Hannah wrapped one arm around Jonathan's neck and yanked him back.

"Hannah," Jonathan choked out. "What . . . what are you doing? We have . . . a contract."

"Actually, we don't," Hannah said and threw Jonathan over her, slamming him against the ground.

"Jonathan!" I shouted out. I was going to go over to him, but we were separated by the sudden appearance of ice shards.

"Ah, ah, ah," Jade said as she wagged her finger to each ah. "That's there battle. Yours is right here."

"Damn it, Jade!" I snapped.

"What does Hannah mean by there is no contract?" Ciel asked.

"That's simple," Jade began to explain as I tried to get over to Jonathan and Hannah. I could hear my brother shouting out in pain, and I had to save him before he died too! "You see, I brought Hannah back from the dead and made her a member of the cult."

"Brought her back? Hannah was dead?" I asked and glanced at Ciel.

He nodded and let Jade continue.

"I brought her back, for the soul purpose of getting close to you, Emilie. Hannah was originally going to be the demon you made a contract with, that was my plan, but Sebastian got in my way. So, I decided to make her form a contract with your brother. It was actually very simple to have him make the deal with her. All I had to do for that part was have a few cult members kill his mother and sister. Then, out of weakness and fear, he made the contract with Hannah."

"You're behind their deaths?" I asked. "You're the reason Cruella and her mother are dead?"

Jade giggled and nodded. "Yup. And with Hannah as your brother's demon, I knew she would get close to you eventually, which she did. I had her keep a close eye on you."

"But Hannah said there was no contract," Ciel said.

"There isn't. Jonathan only _thinks _there is."

"But I saw the sign of the contract!" I exclaimed. "It's on his shoulder! I saw it!"

"Yes, that's a mock seal. I helped Hannah with that."

"Damn it," I whispered frantically as Jonathan shouted out in pain again. "Jonathan!" I screamed and tried again to get around the ice, but more appeared around me.

"Emilie, you should really focus on me. After all, I am the one holding your father captive."

I glanced over at Jade as she held up a velvet pouch. She opened it, an amused smile on her face as she pulled out a block of ice with my chibi father trapped inside.

"Dad!" I screamed. "No!" My family. My family is being picked at one by one. First Marcus, then Jonathan, now my dad. No!

"Now, fight me. If you beat me, you get Blood back. Okay?" Jade asked.

"You," I said, my body trembling in anger.

At that moment, a loud bark erupted from behind me and Romeo shot forward. That idiot! What does he think he's doing?!

"Myth, take care of her friends. I want to battle Emilie alone."

"R-right," Myth said, his eyes unsure, but he still went forward and tackled Romeo to the ground at the same moment he changed into his true form. Myth had now become a large white fox-slash-dog. He had the face of a dog and the body and tail of a fox.

"I will not allow you to harm Emilie," Ciel said and stood before me.

"Same here," Yoru said as he and Nana joined Ciel.

"No, stop," I said. "This is my battle!"

"Go and help Jonathan first," Ciel said. "Hannah is much weaker than Jade, so you will be able to handle that."

I remained silent. Ciel was right. Jonathan was human, he needed my help the most at the moment. I would save my dad as soon as I saved Jonathan.

"Alright," I told Ciel.

"Oh no you don't!" Jade shouted.

I dodged her ice attacks and pointed my hand at the ice shards blocking me from Hannah and Jonathan. At that moment, a new attack appeared in my head.

"Ira deae!" I attacked and watched as the ice shards turned gold themselves before dispersing into golden dust.

I saw Hannah approach Jonathan as he lay on the ground, covering in cuts and blood. She reached down and grabbed his chin firmly in her hand, her lips going closer to his as something began to leave Jonathan's lips. It quickly dawned on me that it was his soul!

"Get away from him! Ira deae!"

Hannah stopped what she was doing and jumped away from my attack in time.

"Well, taking your soul will be much more delicious," Hannah said and ran towards me.

I jumped out of the way and glanced back at Jonathan briefly. I was relieved to see he was still breathing, so his soul hadn't been taken fully. Good.

"Aurea testa explosione!" I exclaimed, but Hannah dodged that too.

"You know, even if your powers are fully awakened, you're still a weak girl."

"That's what you think," I muttered, another new attack appearing in my head. "Clama angustiae!" This attack was an ear splitting shriek that caused Hannah to cover hear ears. As I went on screaming, Hannah fell to her knees.

"Stop it, you wench!" she shouted and lunged towards me.

Hannah managed to slash at my arm, causing blood to spill onto my white dress. I sucked my teeth and winced at the pain, but it was a manageable pain.

"Aurea testa explosione!"

"Ha! That again?" Hannah asked and dodged, just like I knew she would.

While Hannah was in the air and had nowhere else to go, I smirked and attacked.

"Ira deae!"

Hannah gasped, unable to avoid this attack. She shrieked out in pain, her body now a golden silhouette, before she burst into golden dust like the ice shards before.

" I did it," I sighed and gripped my wounded arm as I walked over to Jonathan and sat on my knees beside him. I sat him up and held him in my arms as his breathing remained shallow and weak.

I frowned. Jonathan had lost too much blood. I need to work quickly before he dies.

I hugged Jonathan tightly, his neck resting in the crook of my neck as I hugged him and hoped I was healing him. I mean, the only way I knew how to heal was to kiss or sexually embrace the person, and neither of which I would do to Jonathan. We may not actually be related by blood, but I still look at him as my brother.

After a few moments, I noticed Jonathan's hand twitch slightly and his breathing became stronger. The cuts on his arms were beginning to vanish, and when I pulled away from Jonathan, I saw the rest of the cuts were gone now too.

Jonathan stared up at me, dazed. "Emilie, what happened to Hannah?"

"Dead," I answered and released Jonathan since he was strong enough to sit on his own now.

I stood up and glanced over my shoulder. Now I need to fight Jade and get my father back.

"Jonathan, stay here," I murmured.

"Where are you going?" he asked, now sounding stern.

"I have to get my father back."

"No! Let the others handle that, Emilie."

I shook my head.

"What if you get hurt? Or worse? I can't lose another sibling! I've already lost two!"

"I know that," I said. "But I can't just sit back and let this fighting go on! I don't want anyone to die, I really don't, but at this point I have no choice but to kill the people who are hurting my friends and family. I need to kill Jade, Jonathan."

Jonathan stared at me sternly, then finally nodded. "Fine," he said. "But please, be careful."

I smiled as best I could. "I will. Don't worry about me."

"That just makes me worry more," he sighed and I ran off to the others.

The battle had been taken outside by a large gaping hole in the castle wall. As I stepped outside, I stared at the war before me. Romeo was now greatly wounded, his white fur stained red with blood here and there. He was limping, and I ran over to him and told him to rest for now, but he shook his head and went forward to help Ciel. Ciel was dodging a bunch of ice shards at the moment, while Nana and Yoru were struggling to free themselves as their bodies began to turn into ice.

"Nana! Yoru!" I shouted and ran to them first.

"Idiot, why are you here?" Yoru asked. "We have everything under control. Head back inside!"

I shook my head. "Shut up and let me help!"

My hands hovered over the pieces of Nana and Yoru's bodies that were encased in ice. "Ira deae," I whispered and the ice quickly vanished.

"Thank you, Emilie. But Yoru is right, go back inside," Nana said.

I shook my head again. "I hate being a damsel in distress. I'm going to fight as much as possible, just like you guys."

Yoru sighed. "So stubborn. Fine. Let's go!"

We went to Ciel and Romeo as Myth and Jade attacked them together.

"Ah, you finally came back," Jade said and focused her attention on me as Myth took care of the boys.

"I'm going to get my father back," I told her.

"Just try it."

"Aurea testa explosione!"

"Not gonna work!" Jade exclaimed and turned my attack into ice. She sent a wave of ice hurdling towards Nana, Yoru, and I. We all dodged it in time, but when the second wave of ice came, we weren't all so lucky.

Nana and I were hit from behind and sent skidding across the ground. I winced in pain and looked over at my friend.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

We both struggled to our feet, and Jade took that as an advantage. She attacked again, this time with millions of ice shards that came too quickly for Nana and I to dodge.

"WATCH OUT!" was all I heard, before I lost another person.

"YORU!" Nana and I screamed as he blocked us from Jade's attack with himself.

I watched in horror as his body was pierced by the shards. Yoru fell to the ground in a second, a pool of blood beginning to form around him.

"Yoru, no!" Nana cried and crawled over to Yoru's body as she began to cry.

I went over to him too. "I'll heal him. Don't worry, Yoru. You'll be fine, I promise."

Nana looked up at me in relief, but her silver eyes instantly went wide with shock. Nana suddenly pushed me away from Yoru. At first, I was confused and taken aback by her action, but then I realized why she had done it soon after.

Jade had attacked again without me knowing, and Nana had used herself as a shield this time. She was pierced just like Yoru, and fell beside him.

"NANA!" I cried. No more. No more bloodshed, please! Why is everyone dying?!

I jumped to my feet to return to Nana and Yoru, but Jade encased them in a dome of ice. The last thing I saw of the two of them was how they both smiled at one another and intertwined their fingers together like any couple would do.

"Let them die!" Jade laughed. "I'll make you suffer so much emotional pain before I kill you physically."

"No," I whimpered and placed my hands against the glass dome. "No! Yoru! Nana! Don't die! No!" I shouted and pounded my fists against the ice at the same time. "Don't die! You promised! Don't die! Don't die!"

"You're so childish. Promises don't mean anything," Jade laughed as she walked over to me.

I glared at her through my tears. "Really? Because I just made a promise to kill you, and I'm pretty sure that's going to come true."

"We'll see."

Jade ran towards me, but I moved before she could attack me. She expected this and snapped her fingers. My legs were grabbed by ice, and I was stuck in my place. Damn.

"You know, Emilie, I really think you look hideous in that dress. I mean, it would look so much better on me. But Master had to choose _you! _Ugh! Why you? Such an idiotic girl."

I brought my hands towards the ice to unfreeze myself, and Jade froze my hands before I could do anything.

"Emilie, you want to know what bothers me most of all?" Jade asked.

"Not really," I answered and unfroze my hands, but Jade froze them again. "Damn."

"I'll tell you anyways. What really irritates me is that you keep coming back. No matter how many times I kill you, you keep coming back."

"Wait. _You _kill me?" I asked.

Jade smiled and nodded as she snapped her fingers and my whole lower body was encased with ice. "Yup. I drowned you when you were Alina. I bludgeoned you to death as Segumi. I stabbed you through the heart with my ice shard when you were Rayne. Then, as Valerie, oh, well that was easy. All I had to do was send you a letter saying I was the demon. I made it seem like he wanting nothing to do with you, and because of that, you went looking for him to seek answers. Once you were away from Master and your family, I kidnapped you and threw you off a cliff to your death. Your body was never found."

"You insane bitch," I whispered. "So this whole time, you've been the real murderer."

Jade nodded. "Yup. Master thinks it was the demon, the demon thinks it was Master." Jade laughed. "I didn't think things would turn out like that, but it really does help me out a lot, don't you think?"

I unfroze my body, and before Jade could freeze me again, I attacked her. "Aurea testa explosione!"

"How many times will you use that ineffective attack?"

"That was just a decoy," I chuckled.

"What?" Jade gasped.

"Goddess' Light!"

As Jade became blinded by my light, I appeared behind her and wrapped one of my arms around her neck, chocking her.

"Someone like you, really doesn't deserve to live," I muttered darkly. "A person with no heart, should rot in the ground."

Instead of being frightened, Jade chuckled. "You fool."

There was a sudden sharp pain in my stomach, and I quickly released Jade. I gasped and stumbled back, my hands hovering over the spot where Jade had stabbed me with an ice shard.

"I really hate killing the same way I did in the past, but I just might have to this time," Jade commented.

"Like hell I'll let myself die," I said and grabbed onto the piece of ice. I yanked it out and yelped out in pain, falling to my knees. I wonder if I can heal myself. I placed my hand over my wound, and sure enough, I could. My wound was now gone.

"See? This is why I always killed you using the element of surprise!" Jade said angrily. "Otherwise you just heal yourself. Ugh!"

Jade tried attacking me again, and managed to ripped off a piece of my dress' skirt and cut my leg. I ignored the new amount of pain I had and focused on Jade.

"Ira deae!"

Jade dodged it.

"Aurea testa explosione!"

Jade froze it.

"Clama angustiae!"

Now that attack did some damage. Jade fell to her knees, her hands covering her ears, just like Hannah had done earlier.

"Goddess' Light!"

Now, I had Jade both blind and deaf for the moment.

"Aurea testa explosione!"

Jade screamed out in pain as my golden shards pinned her to the ground. Two shards were plunged into each of her arms, and one shard was plunged into each of her upper legs. Jade gritted her teeth together and stared at me angrily as she tried to free herself.

"See? Promises do mean something sometimes," I said. "Ira deae."

Jade screamed out at the top of her lungs as I hit her with the final blow. The same thing that happened to Hannah, happened to Jade. She was consumed in a golden light before turning into golden dust.

I sighed with relief and fell to my knees, my whole body weak and aching in pain. No one else had to die, right? I really hope so.

I felt so dizzy and light headed, but I had to stay focused. I rose to my feet and ran over to where Ciel and Romeo were fighting with Myth. As I approached, Myth had stopped fighting. He was now staring up at the sky that was now red and full of black smoke. A smile appeared on his face, and grew bigger when he looked at me.

"Thank you, Lady Emilie," Myth said.

"For what?" I asked as Ciel and Romeo got in front of me as shields.

"I don't have to kill anymore. You got rid of Mama for me, now I can do as I please. I'm sorry for hurting your friends. She forced me to, but now I'm free."

"Myth," I murmured.

Myth walked over to me, and Ciel and Romeo tensed up.

"Guys, it's okay," I said to them. "He means what he says."

"How can you be so sure?" Ciel asked.

I walked past Romeo and Ciel and went up to Myth. "I'm sure."

Myth reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet pouch my father was being held in. He placed the pouch in my hand and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you," Myth repeated. "Thank you, and I'm so sorry."

I opened the pouch and was full of relief when my father poked his chibi head out and looked up at me. His orange eye was also full of relief and he flew out of the bag and towards me.

_My dear daughter. Thank goodness she is alright. I don't know what I would have done if I lost her._

I gasped and put my father onto my hand so I could look at him. "I-I heard you," I told him. "I understand you."

_You can? Ah, I see. I can sense your powers have awakened, so the time has finally come where you and I can talk to one another._

I nodded.

_Are you alright, my child? You look tired and your dress is all torn._

"I'm fine," I assured. "Just . . . heartbroken is all."

_You've had to witness bloodshed, I presume._

"Yeah."

_I am sorry. I wished for such a thing to never happen to you, but that did not come true._

"It's fine. Jade is gone now, so hopefully no one else must die." As I said this, Myth turned his back on me and began walking away. I looked up at him quickly. "Myth, where are you going?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I am leaving this realm. I want to live freely and peacefully, so that is what I will do. Once again Lady Emilie, I am so very sorry for all the people you have lost today. I know my words will not bring them back, but I just want you to know."

"I understand," I said.

Myth glanced back at me and smiled sadly. "Will it be selfish of me to wish to see you again in the future?"

I shook my head. "I hope I'll see you again too, Myth."

Myth nodded and walked off.

Ciel and Romeo walked over to both my sides.

"Unfortunately, this battle is not over yet," Ciel said.

I nodded and stared into the blood red sky. "Sebastian," I said as I filled with anxiety. My heart ached at the thought of me losing him. I really hope he's okay.

I stared down at Ciel who was still staring off in the direction Myth had gone. I got to my knees beside him, and when Ciel looked down at me in confusion, I pulled him into my arms for a tight hug.

"Ciel, you're a real jerk, you know that?" I whispered. "Why didn't you tell me I was your aunt?"

Ciel gasped. "You know?"

I nodded. "Now I do. And I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

"Don't be foolish. The angel used your calling as an excuse to do evil. You did nothing wrong," Ciel muttered and hid his face in my chest. "Aunt Va—no. Aunt Emilie."

Romeo sat beside me and poked my shoulder with his nose.

_We should get out of here, _Romeo said.

"What about Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

_He'll come back. Our first priority is to bring Emilie back safely._

I shook my head and Ciel and I stood up. "I'm not leaving without Sebastian."

_But, Emilie._

"Romeo, I won't," I said. "You guys can go back, no one else should die, but I'm staying."

"There you go again being foolish," Ciel argued. "We are not leaving without you. We will stay as well, and all go back together. Alright?"

Romeo and I nodded.

"Okay," I said. "Then come on. We need to go to Sebastian. I need to make sure he's okay."

"Right," Ciel said and Romeo nodded again.

"Romeo, go get Jonathan," I said. "Ciel, my dad, and I will go find Sebastian. Meet up with us later."

_Yeah_, he agreed and went back to the castle to get my brother.

I stared up at the sky again, my heart continuing to ache. "Sebastian, please be okay," I whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, now it's really difficult to make me cry, and I almost cried making this chapter so that's saying something. I know many of you are probably mad that I killed off so many people . . . In ONE chapter. But, um, yeah . . . Not really sure what to say to that. Sorry, I guess. Yeah. So, please review and look forward to the next chapter.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	62. No More

_**One Chapter Left everyone. Thank you: lightwithinthedark, BeautifulOblivion4212, Lady Island Rose, xelainatx, MissRainicorn, Kitana Lunara, Guest, , Ashley965, XxLadyOfSinxX, Angel Protectress, and fedwvu for reviewing and everyone for reading. Enjoy the chapter! **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 62: No More<p>

(Sebastian P. O. V)

"Emilie isn't yours!" Andrew shouted angrily as we both stood outside in a large crater created by our attacks. "I will never allow you to take her soul!"

"Her soul is the last thing I desire," I said.

"Liar!" Andrew shot forward, the long golden sword in his right hand.

I jumped into the air, avoiding his attack. Andrew growled and entered the air with me. We were both in our true forms, so we had our wings to keep us in midair. Andrew charged at me again, his sword still trying to slash me, but I dodged once more.

Now it was my turn to attack. I charged forward, my own weapon materializing in my hands; a black sword. Our weapons clashed over and over again, but no one was being injured . . . Yet.

"Emilie does not love you, she loves me!" Andrew exclaimed and I could not hold back the smirk that appeared on my lips.

If only he knew I have already marked Emilie. She has become mine, and I have become hers.

My sword was knocked out of my hand, but so was Andrew's. We glared at one another and quickly went back to fighting, just without the annoying weapons in our way.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

"Come on, come on!" I cried frantically and continued to run towards where I sensed Sebastian and Drew. I was glad to see both of them were still alive, but who knows how long that would last.

"Emilie, you must be careful!" Ciel scolded behind me.

I shook my head and kept running.

All of a sudden, something came smashing down from the sky. I quickly jumped out of the way before I could get hit. I stared at the large crater in the area I was just standing in, and my blood ran cold. What did that?

"Are you alright?" Ciel asked when he got to me.

I nodded as my father flew ahead of everyone.

"Wait for me," I told him and ran behind him.

_Emilie, stay behind_, my father ordered sternly. _Things are too dangerous for you to keep going. _

"But! Sebastian!" I said.

_I'll get him. You stay behind with Ciel and the others._

I shook my head. "No."

My father sighed and shook his chibi head. _Always so stubborn._

We continued running through the hellish looking realm. The sky was completely blood red now, the clouds as black as coal. There were things set ablaze around us, thick trees were snapped in two, and craters littered the earth.

"This is worse than war," I whispered and looked back in front of me, just as something came down from the sky, about to hit my father. "WATCH OUT!" I screamed. I barely noticed as I jumped forward and moved my father out of the way before we could be hit.

"Are you okay?" I asked my dad when I un-cupped my hands to make sure he was alright.

He nodded, and looked up at the sky as another attack was coming down.

_Let's move! Hurry! _

I nodded, but as I tried to get up, I couldn't. I glanced down at my leg and sucked my teeth when I noticed my dress had gotten stuck on a piece of a broken tree. Just my luck. I struggled to tear my dress away quickly, but the attack from the sky was coming in too fast.

_EMILIE!_

I winced, preparing for sudden death, but instead, I felt a robe shield me and someone pull me into a protective embrace. When I opened my eyes, I was shocked at what I saw.

My father was no longer a chibi. He was back to his normal self. He was staring at the golden barrier that protected the two of us from the skyward attack.

"H-how?" I asked and my dad looked back down at me.

My dad stared at one of his hands curiously, then down at his body. _How indeed, _he said in astonishment. _Emilie, I believe this was your doing._

"Mine?" I asked as I finally pulled myself free from the tree and rose to my feet with my father.

He nodded. _It must have been you. In that sudden moment, you unleashed the barrier, and also returned me to my true form._

"But how can I restore cinematic records? I mean, that's why you were turned into a chibi in the first place."

_It must have to do with energy instead of cinematic records this time._

"I see," I muttered.

Ciel, Jonathan, and Romeo caught up to us this time. All of them shocked to see my father back to his normal self.

"Blood," Ciel said. "How?" the small demon looked at me, and I nodded. Ciel smirked. "The Golden Flower truly is a shocking girl."

"Let's go," I said. "And watch out. I'm not sure what's going on with all the sky attacks."

"They're fighting," Ciel said.

"Huh?" I glanced back at him.

"That's the cause. Sebastian and Andrew are fighting with all their strength, and their attacks are out of control."

I turned my whole body so I could face Ciel. "Does this mean they're fighting to the death?" I asked as calmly as I could.

My heart sank when Ciel nodded.

"Who has a better chance of winning?" Jonathan asked.

"They're even," Ciel answered. "But one will become weak after a while. It is only normal."

I nodded and turned away from the others again. My heart was aching with thoughts of more bloodshed. I've lost so many people already, I don't want anyone else to die.

"We have to hurry," I said calmly, my back still turned towards the others. "But, Jonathan, Romeo, both of you stay here."

"What? Why?" Jonathan asked while Romeo made a noise of protest as he clawed at the dirt with one of his paws.

"Because, Jonathan, you're human and I don't want you to go any farther. And Romeo, I need you to watch over Jonathan and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Tough words coming from a girl doing something stupid herself," Jonathan retorted.

"Just listen to me and stay here you two."

"Fine. But promise me you'll come back safe."

I put a smile on my face and glanced in Jonathan and Romeo's direction. "I promise."

Ciel, my father, and I left Jonathan and Romeo behind, heading straight for the battle between Sebastian and Drew.

"Ciel, if Sebastian is using all his strength, does that mean he's in his true form?" I asked.

"Yes. There is no possible way he could exert this much power if he wasn't. So, as we approach, Emilie you must not look at Sebastian."

I nodded. "I know. He told me why."

We passed by another crater, the aerial attacks becoming more frequent and stronger. I had to put up my barrier once more to protect the three of us. When we entered a large clearing, my father held out his cape in front of me, blocking me from something.

"Keep your eyes down," Ciel muttered to me as he looked up.

I did just that, my heart pounding as I heard the sound of two beings fighting with all their might.

"This is not good. They look as if they have completely lost sight of reality," Ciel said lowly. "They are battling for blood now."

"We have to stop them," I said, but didn't look up from the ground.

"I do not believe we can anymore. They have not even notice you appeared, Emilie. They are too focused in their battle."

On instinct, I looked into the sky at the battle happening there. All I saw was Sebastian's back, so I suppose it was okay. I watched in horror as both Drew and Sebastian clashed with one another over and over again. At that moment, a wave of déjà vu washed over me.

"The raven and the phoenix," I whispered.

"Emilie, why are you looking?" Ciel said angrily and my father covered my eyes with one of his hands.

"The raven and the phoenix," I said again, the terror my dream filled me like it had all those months ago, and it also told me what I had to do.

I felt the ground underneath my feet shake.

"This is the end," Ciel said.

I pushed my father's hand away and saw Drew on the ground, shards of rocks all around him from how hard he hit the ground. He was wincing in pain and struggling to get up, just as Sebastian darting down to the ground for the final blow.

"Wait! Sebastian, don't!" I shouted and ran forward to stop this.

"Emilie, you fool!" I heard Ciel shout at the same moment my father called out to me.

When Sebastian was mere feet from killing Drew, I appeared between both of them. I stood in front of Drew, my arms outstretched on either of my sides.

"Emilie! Move!" Drew exclaimed at the same moment Sebastian quickly pulled himself back.

My body was suddenly frozen, my mind no longer focused on Drew as I stared at the demon before me. I felt my heart begin to race chaotically in my chest as I stared at Sebastian's true form. His demonic eyes were wide as he stared back at me. Fangs protruded from his lips, and his black nails were long and sharp. His black wings were showing once more, but the rest of Sebastian was indescribable.

"Emilie," Sebastian whispered in his demonic tone.

I remained silent, unable to say anything. My heart continued to race, making my body shake slightly. Sebastian took a step away before turning his back to me.

"Even the bravest of men will go insane at seeing a demon's true form," he said. "That is why I hoped you would never see me like this."

Drew began to laugh behind me. He got back up to his feet and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back tightly to his chest. Drew grabbed my chin and moved my face upward, but I couldn't take my eyes off Sebastian.

"She will never _ever _be yours now," Drew mocked.

Sebastian said nothing and began to walk away. That's when I snapped out of it and burst out of Drew's arms.

"Sebastian," I said and stepped in front of Sebastian. Before he could do anything, I placed my hand on the back of his neck and crushed my lips against his.

I wasn't afraid of Sebastian's true form, no, that wasn't it at all. The truth was, I _loved _it. He was so handsome to me. So alluring. I loved Sebastian in both human and demon form.

As I pulled my lips away from Sebastian's, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again, his tongue entering my mouth and causing a moan to escape my lips. He smirked when our lips parted a second time, and cupped the side of my face in his hand. His sharp, black nail stroked my cheek gently.

"You always have a way of shocking me," he murmured.

I hid my face in the crook of Sebastian's neck and intertwined the fingers of one of our hands together.

"Emilie?" a weak, sorrowful voice asked. "Emilie! What is the meaning of this?! Why are you with that demon right now?" Drew demanded, now angry instead of sad.

I peaked up at Drew from behind Sebastian. His eyes were full of many emotions. Anger and sorrow. Pain and furry. Confusion and shock.

I took a step away from Sebastian and walked over to Drew. I stared into his eyes, knowing I had to tell him the truth. I had to stop all of this fighting by telling Drew the truth.

"Drew, I'm sorry," I started. "I know that's not going to cut it, but I'm really sorry. I love you Drew, but you see, I love Sebastian more. Sebastian is the man I want to be with, him and only him."

"But he killed you, Emilie!" Drew snapped and closed the gap between him and I. Drew grabbed me by my shoulders and shook my once. I sensed Sebastian move, and glanced at him.

"Don't attack," I told Sebastian.

I glanced back up at Drew as he glared at the demon. "You tricked her, didn't you? You brainwashed her? Used some kind of demonic spell to make her love you!"

"No! Drew!" I said, calling all attention back to me. "Sebastian didn't do anything like that. And he isn't the one who killed me. It was Jade."

"What?" Drew whispered. "Impossible. She would never do such a thing. Jade knew better than to harm you."

"She knew, but she still went ahead and killed me. She admitted it to me before I . . . before I killed her," I whispered the last part.

"Jade is dead?" Drew asked.

I nodded.

"Good! Anyone who harms you deserves death. Just like the demon. Don't you remember, Emilie? Even if he didn't kill you, he hurt you! He betrayed you! Emilie, why are you going with him?" Drew demanded and shook my once more, his grip on my shoulders tightening. I winced, but remained silent and let him continued. "You're suppose to love me! I'm the only one who cares for you, Emilie! You should love me, not him!"

"I'm sorry, but my decision is final," I muttered, my eyes not looking away from Drew's.

"No! I won't let you leave me again!" One of Drew's hands dropped from my shoulders and dangled at his side. I continued to stare into his eyes, watching as he thought about everything.

"Drew," I murmured.

"No! I won't accept this!" he growled. "Emilie, I won't let anyone else have you but me! I can't live without you!"

"Emilie!" Sebastian shouted behind me as I quickly looked down at Drew's hand and noticed the sharp object that suddenly materialized in it. It was a small, golden knife.

"Drew, no!" I protested and struggled to get out of his grip, but Drew held me tightly.

"I won't let the demon have you!" Drew shouted angrily and lifted the knife high above his head, ready to slam it down into my back.

"No!" I screamed desperately, and at that same moment, I was pulled away from Drew and Sebastian was holding me tightly to his chest.

Drew stood where he was, his blue eyes glazed with tears he was fighting back. The knife was still raised, but now it was only at head level with him. He extended his hand out desperately to me.

"Emilie, please," he whimpered. "You're being fooled. Come with me, and we'll be able to be together forever. Just the two of us, no one around to tear us apart anymore."

I shook my head.

"Emilie," Drew continued to beg.

Sebastian's arms around me tightened protectively.

"I won't live without you again," Drew said. "I can't. I told you, Emilie. I can't. No more. I'm at my limit."

"Drew, put the blade down," I said slowly. "This isn't the end. Drew you can—"

He shook his head. "I'M NOT GOING TO KEEP LIVING IN A WORLD WITHOUT YOU, EMILIE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs before the blade came down.

"DREW!" I screamed as the knife plunged deep into Drew's chest, right over his heart. My mouth was open, but no words came out, only strange, choked noises.

"I love you . . . too much . . . to live . . . without . . . you," Drew struggled to say as he fell to his knees on the ground.

No. Not again. Not another one.

"I have to heal him," I said and pulled myself out of Sebastian's arms as tears began to form in the corner of my eyes. "I can't let him die. I can't let anyone else die."

I took a step towards Drew, when something strange suddenly happened. The world began to spin around me, and my vision was coming in and out of focus. My head was suddenly throbbing, and I felt completely drained of energy. My body began to sway as I took another step towards Drew, and then my legs gave out under me.

Sebastian quickly caught me, but I couldn't just lay here. Drew needed to be healed. I reached out for him, but the world just began spinning more and more.

I think . . . I think I've reached my limit.

My eyes drooped as the sensation of falling came over me and I went unconscious.

* * *

><p>(Sebastian P. O. V)<p>

"Emilie? Emilie?!" I asked and shook her once as soon as her eyes closed.

Her breathing was beginning to shallow, her heart beating slower.

"Sebastian, what is the matter with Emilie?" the young master demanded as he approached me with Blood at his side.

"Has she been fighting?" I demanded angrily. "Has Emilie been using her powers already?"

"Of course. She would have died much sooner if she had not. Why?"

I growled and held Emilie tightly in my arms. "She used too much to soon. It finally caught up to her."

"What?" the Young Master whispered in shock. "But . . . But she was fine a moment ago!"

"It finally caught up to her," I repeated more irritably as her breathing grew weaker and weaker and her pulse slower. "Emilie, wake up. Emilie!"

_She will die if we do not do something soon, _Blood said sternly.

"Die?!" the Young Master growled. "No! We can not allow that to happen!"

I shook my goddess softly and cupped the side of her face in my hand. "Emilie, you must wake up," I said through gritted teeth. "You can not die like this! Not when everything is finally over. Emilie, wake up! Wake up, immediately!" I demanded, but of course she did not listen. Emilie was never the girl to listen to me.

Her skin was beginning to pale, and I could only think of one thing to do.

I brought my wrist to my lips and bit into it, my skin crunching under my canines like someone biting into an apple. I pulled in some blood before pulling my wrist away from me and bringing my lips down to Emilie's.

"What are you doing?" the Young Master demanded before I could give Emilie my blood. "You can not turn her into a demon! She is the Golden Flower, it may not even work!"

But I must try. I can not lose her. Just like Andrew, I have had enough. I have lost her too many times. I do not want to wait anymore. Not when everything is finally over and we can go on living happily.

_Zachery, don't, _Blood said and crouched down on the other side of Emilie's limp body. He put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. _Ciel is right. What you are planning on doing could make things worse._

I glared at Blood, unable to talk because of my blood still in my mouth.

_But I know what will work._

Blood placed his hand on Emilie's head and I watched as both their bodies began to glow.

I swallowed down the blood in my mouth so I could speak. "What are you doing?"

_Emilie gave me much of her energy to turn me back to normal. I am now giving it back to her. This has to work. It must._

"It better," I growled. "I will not allow her to die anymore."

Blood nodded and we all watched anxiously as energy was given to Emilie. Relief washed over me as her breathing and heartbeat became stronger. Color returned to her, and I knew what Blood was doing was working.

"She is still unconscious," Young Master murmured.

"She is tired," I said. "She just needs to rest is all."

When Blood was done, he slumped forward before his body slowly began to change back into its tiny form.

"Thank you, Blood," I said.

_She means the world to you, _he replied. _Just like to me._

I shook my head. "She means more than that to me. So much more."

* * *

><p>( Ciel P. O. V)<p>

_**~Two Days Later~**_

"Is she still sleeping?" I asked when Sebastian came down from Emilie's room for the second time in just twenty minutes. Ever since returning from the realm, he has been constantly checking on Emilie who will not awaken.

"Yes."

"When will she wake up?" Jonathan asked impatiently as he paced around the room. "It's been two days. Are you sure she's okay?"

"She's perfectly fine," Sebastian answered. "It was just too much shock for her to take all at once, and she also used too much energy too quickly."

"She is not used to so much power, so using so much of it at once caused her to almost die," I said.

Sebastian nodded. "But she is alright now, and just needs to rest."

Everyone nodded.

At that moment, Sebastian glanced up towards Emilie's room and smiled. "She is awake."

"She is?!" Romeo and Jonathan asked enthusiastically.

Before the two of them could run up to Emilie's room, I placed my arm out to block their way. They both glared at me as I stared up at them with a stoic expression.

"Let Sebastian see her first. Even though she is finally awake, does not mean she is fully healed."

"I guess you're right," Romeo said. Jonathan nodded reluctantly and I glanced over at Sebastian.

"Go. She needs you most right now."

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

I woke up in my room, my mind hazy, like it usually gets when I've slept for a long time. I sat up slowly in my bed, the memories slowly coming back to me. My eyes began to sting, and I wiped away my tears as they ran down my cheeks.

I couldn't save Drew. I couldn't save anyone. I'm terrible.

I suddenly gasped. What about the others? Are they okay?

At that moment, my room door opened. I glanced up and relief washed over me as Sebastian stepped into the room. The moonlight shined on him like a spotlight as he smiled at me, relief in his eyes.

"Sebastian," I whispered and he walked over to me.

Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed and cupped the side of my face in his hand. "You should not be crying, my love."

"But I couldn't save anyone," I muttered. "Marcus, Drew, Yoru, and Nana. They're all gone. I couldn't save any of them."

Sebastian kissed me softly and briefly. "You had no control," he whispered when our lips parted.

"I did," I said. "I could have healed them."

"Nana and Yoru were already dead, there was no possible way of bringing them back. The same with Marcus."

"Then what about Drew?" I asked. "Before I could save him, my stupid, weak body gave up on me! I hate this! I hate all of this!"

"You still have so many things to experience, and yet you are already wishing to give up," Sebastian said.

I stared at him in shock. "You're that guy from twelve years ago," I whispered. "When I was crying because the kids were picking on me."

"Drew was not the only one who watched over you," Sebastian murmured. "I also made sure you were always safe."

Sebastian kissed me again, but when our lips parted, I pulled Sebastian back to me. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, not allowing him to stop kissing me until I said so.

"You make it so difficult to hold back," Sebastian chuckled as I panted against his lips. We kissed again, more passionately this time.

"Make the bad memories go away," I whimpered as tears strolled from my cheeks again. Sebastian wiped them away with the back of his hand and began trailing his lips down my neck.

"I will, my princess," Sebastian whispered seductively in my ear and began undressing me.

It's over now. All the fighting and bloodshed is over. No one can take me away from Sebastian anymore. I won't die and reincarnate again because Jade is gone now.

But still . . .

I hugged Sebastian's bare chest tightly to mine. I still felt so afraid. I felt like I would lose Sebastian at any moment. I still feel like there's a battle going on and I'll lose everyone I love.

"Sebastian, don't ever leave me," I moaned.

"Never," he said huskily.

I don't want to lose anyone ever again. I won't. I won't allow what happened in Drew's realm to happen again. I won't. _Ever_.

"I love you, Emilie," Sebastian whispered in my ear.

"I love you, Sebastian."

* * *

><p><em><strong>How's that for an ending? I know, a lot of you are probably devastated about how Drew. -looks over at inbox, expecting hate mail from Drew fans- <strong>_

_**Drew's suicide was planned a while ago, so yeah. -looks at inbox again- This wasn't a last minute thing. Also, there's still one more chapter everyone! It'll be a lovely chapter! I promise. Please, look forward to it! It'll be full of happiness and shocks that will make you smile.**_

_**Undertaker: fufufu~ I sense an appearance of me.**_

_**Me: ^_^ Maybe. They'll just have to wait and see, Undertaker-sama.**_

_**~Alice Michaelis & Undertaker**_


	63. My Wish Is Granted

_**The final chapter everyone. -sniff- I feel like crying T.T Thank you: outcastllama, lightwithinthedark, quincyhetaliabutler28, Ashley965, SexyTurtle75, Lady Island Rose, Ryouko Nakamura-chan, Kitana Lunara, madmaddy11, and Angel Protectress for reviewing, and thank you everyone for reading and riding out this adventure with me. **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 63: My Wish Is Granted<p>

_**~Two Years Later~**_

"Why are we here?" Ciel asked as we stepped out of the portal and ended up in the realm for supernatural beings.

I glanced around in awe. It looked like a village. All the beings were in their human forms, but I could sense what they really were. The ground was all cobblestone, there were small shops lining each side of the road, and there were even a few merchants with carts selling things. Though, it was what was being sold that was abnormal. Shrunken heads, eyes of newt, dragon scale, and other stuff like that.

"My dad said there was something here for me to see," I answered and pulled the hood of my gray cloak more down to hide my face.

Sebastian stepped closer to me, his eyes regarding our surroundings closely. "They are beginning to sense you, Emilie."

"But they won't harm her as long as we're around her," Romeo said.

I nodded as Sebastian grabbed my hand and tangled our fingers together. I looked around us again, and sure enough, all the supernatural beings were staring at me in shock. People whispered among one another, some were just speechless, and others had changed their shocked expressions into one of envy.

I stared ahead, ignoring the gazes as my chibi father led the way to wherever we were going.

"They are angry the Golden Flower has been taken," Ciel whispered.

"And even angrier that she is not being used," Sebastian added.

"Since my powers have fully awoken now, I will be attacked more than before, right?" I asked.

Everyone around me nodded.

"Which is why we will have to keep a closer eye on you from now on," Jonathan stated. "Even if I'm human, I'll still look out."

My father remained silent and went on leading. I had tried to ask him what was here for me to see, but he wouldn't tell me. He just kept saying it was super important and I had to see.

We turned a corner, and as we continued walking, I began to grow tired and a bit dizzy. The others were now walking ahead, leaving Sebastian and I a bit behind.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Sebastian asked me.

I shook my head and took in a deep breathe. "I'm fine. I can walk."

We turned another corner, and walked a few more feet before my father stopped in front of a building I did not expect to see.

"Undertaker?" we all asked in shock, except my father of course.

He simply nodded and entered the building. Everyone entered, Sebastian and I going in last. I glanced around the shop. It looked just like Undertaker's shop back in Hot Topic did before he sold the place to someone else. Coffins littered the place, and it was dark and eerie. Glass jars full of organs were placed on shelves, and there were three large bins full of what looked like salt. There was a fake skinned human body in the corner of the room, and a dark purple curtain was draped over a door by the body.

"Why are we here to see Undertaker?" I asked as my father went to the curtain and disappeared behind it.

"What is he planning?" Ciel asked.

I wrapped my arms around my waist, suddenly feeling a bit cold. I shivered just as Undertaker came out from behind the curtain, my father right next to him. Undertaker was dressed differently than the last time I had seen him two years ago. He wore a black top hat with a black and gray robe. His long silver hair was the same as usual, and that giant grin was glued to his face.

"My, my~ long time ~no see~, Miss~ Roze~," Undertaker said.

I nodded. "You vanished without a trace after the incident in Drew's realm," I said.

"Ah~, yes. Business just ~wasn't good~."

I remained silent as Undertaker's grin grew larger, apparently that was possible. He walked over to Sebastian and I and looked at the demon, ignoring me at the moment.

"The battle is~ finally ~over, is it not~?"

Sebastian nodded.

"That is ~so good to hear~. You will no~ longer ~have to reincarnate~," Undertaker said as he glanced down at me.

"Yeah."

"And you~ two can finally~ live ~peacefully. Well~ . . ." Undertaker cackled and took a step away. "Hopefully ~that is~." Undertaker placed his hand on my stomach. "Children~ can be ~quite a handful~."

I smiled and stared down at my bulging stomach.

"How many months~?" Undertaker removed his hand from my stomach and walked back over to my chibi father.

"Seven," I answered. "Twins, a boy and a girl." I placed my hand on my stomach and could see them, my babies. They were so cute, so tiny.

"My~ brother, how do ~you feel about this~? Your princess~ will ~soon be a ~queen," Undertaker said and glanced at my father.

"Huh? Brother?" I asked.

My father nodded. _Undertaker and I are brothers._

"Eh?!" we all gasped, except Jonathan who was clueless since he couldn't understand my father.

"W-wait, does that mean . . . Undertaker is my . . . uncle?" I asked.

Undertaker nodded and made his hands into a triangle. "I thought~ you would have ~known by now~. Brother, you always ~were one to hold~ many secrets~."

My uncle? Undertaker was my uncle? Eh?! This creepy guy was my uncle?

"Is that why we're here then, Dad?" I asked.

He nodded.

I glanced up at Sebastian. "Did you know about this?"

He shook his head. "I am just as shocked as you are."

"Why~ do you ~think I helped you all~ so much?" Undertaker asked. "Earl~, I helped ~you because you are the nephew of my~ niece~."

"So everything has basically revolved around Emilie," Ciel chuckled. "Who would have thought?"

Sebastian smirked. "Thank you for everything, Undertaker."

"Huh?" I whispered and let him continue as I cradled my stomach as the babies fidgeted and kicked me lightly.

"You helped me find Emilie, and helped me find a way to keep history from repeating."

Undertaker nodded. "I also did~ not wish for my niece to ~die once more~."

"And she will never die ever again," Sebastian said, sounding one hundred percent sure.

"Yes~, but now ~it is not only~ she you ~must protect."

Sebastian looked down at me, his eyes loving. He then glanced at my stomach, that same look in his eyes.

"I know," he said. "And I will protect all of them."

The babies moved in my stomach once more, seeming very happy about what their father had just said.

* * *

><p>(Ciel P. O. V)<p>

_**~Two Months Later~**_

The bloody screams had finally come to a halt, and the night was calm once more. I stood in the living room, by the window with Blood by my side as the moon leaked into the room and cast everything in a silver glower. Jonathan was pacing around the room while Romeo kept staring up at the ceiling. Jonathan stopped as the silence continued, and we were all eerily still.

Then, the sound that filled us all with relief.

Two infants crying.

Jonathan and Romeo both smiled, Blood sighed in relief, and I chuckled. The infants' cries slowly came to a halt, and all was silent once more.

"I'm an uncle now," Jonathan whispered.

Romeo nodded. "Me too."

_And I'm a grandfather, _Blood said, not sounding like he liked the tone to that. Perhaps because it made him sound very old, which he was anyways.

"Shall we go and meet them?" I asked.

Everyone nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>(Emilie P. O. V)<p>

I felt completely drained of all energy. My eyes kept drooping, but I didn't want to sleep just yet. I couldn't sleep yet.

I watched Sebastian as he stood by the window and whispered softly to our babies. He cleaned both of them and wrapped them in two blankets. The girl wrapped in pink, and the boy wrapped in blue. Chubby hands waved in the air, reaching for Sebastian as gurgle noises filled the room.

"They're perfect," Sebastian murmured.

I smiled, but couldn't bring any words forth to speak. I was still struggling to keep myself awake.

Sebastian walked over to me, both bundles in his arms as tiny fists continued to move and try to grasp something. I extended my arms out, wanting to hold them so badly. Sebastian put them in my arms and helped me sit up by wrapping one of his arms around my shoulders.

I smiled and stared down at our babies as they made strange, but adorable noises. Once they looked up at me, they giggled.

"Hi," I whispered, sounding so tired. I leaned against Sebastian, not able to take my eyes off my children.

The boy was the first one born. His small head was covered in dark brown hair, the same color as mine. His sister also had a few set of hair, but it was jet black like Sebastian's. What made me so happy is that both of them contained Sebastian's eyes, not mine. Both had reddish brown eyes.

"They aren't Golden Flowers," I said happily.

"The genes do not pass on," Sebastian said softly. "You, and only you, can be the Golden Flower."

I giggled. "I'm so glad." Since my children aren't Golden Flowers, they don't have to worry about being attacked. They won't be targets, and they can live peacefully.

There was a light knock on the door, and Sebastian told the person to come in. I glanced away from my children and looked at the door as Ciel, Jonathan, Romeo, and my dad entered the room. I smiled and looked back down at the babies.

"They're perfect," I whispered, using the same words Sebastian had used to describe them.

My father sat on my shoulder to look down at them as Romeo, Jonathan, and Ciel stood by the edge of the bed and looked at the babies as well.

"They don't have gold eyes," Romeo said in a bit of shock.

I nodded. "Only I can ever be the Golden Flower."

"What are their names?" Jonathan asked. "Seeing as you two never even told us what gender they would be."

I giggled. "I didn't tell Sebastian either. I thought it would be better to keep it a surprise for everyone."

"A surprise indeed," Sebastian said.

I looked down at the babies as they fidgeted in my arms before yawning so adorably.

"So what are their names?" Romeo asked the question again.

I glanced at Sebastian briefly, then down at our babies. "The boy is Emmett, and the girl is Selena."

"Emmett and Selena?" Ciel asked.

I nodded. "Named after Sebastian and I. **_Em_**mett, _**Em**_ilie. _**Se**_bastian, _**Se**_lena. See?" I asked and looked around at everyone.

"They're beautiful names," Sebastian said and pulled me closer to him.

_The perfect names for the perfect children, _my father commented.

I nodded as Emmett and Selena began to fall asleep in my arms. Yeah, I was really tired to. But first.

"What day is it?" I asked. Since I fell into labor in the middle of the night, I wasn't really sure of the time or date.

"July 13th," Sebastian answered. "They were born at exactly midnight."

"Oh," I murmured, Emmett and Selena now fast asleep in my arms.

The room fell into silence, the only audible sound was the babies' soft snoring.

"You know," I whispered, breaking the silence. "Even though the contract was broken, I still got my wish."

Everyone but Sebastian glanced at me, waiting for me to explain.

Sebastian smirked and a chuckle escaped his lips. "I did not notice that, but you are right."

"What was the wish?" Romeo asked.

"A family. I wished for a happy family, and even though I didn't expect a family like this, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Life is strange like that," Jonathan muttered. "You never really know what you're going to get in the end."

"I know," I said. "And I'm glad I got this." I cradled Emmett and Selena closer to me and leaned against Sebastian.

I'm happy now. I'm completely happy. I can't ask for anything more, or anything less. Even though so much blood had to be shed to get to where I am today, I'm still happy. I have Jonathan and Romeo by my side, along with my dad and Ciel. Then I have Sebastian and our babies, the three people I will forever cherish and love more than anyone else in the world.

"I'm tired," I murmured.

"Yeah, I think it's about time you sleep," Romeo said and ruffled my hair. "See you tomorrow."

Jonathan nodded and kissed my forehead. "Get as much rest as you need."

My father kissed my cheek. _Goodnight, my dear._

Ciel smiled, and I mean _smiled_. It was the kindest and sweetest smile I had ever seen him share. Once Jonathan, Romeo, and my dad were out the room, Ciel stepped closer to me. He hugged me around my neck, hiding his face in my hair.

"Goodnight, Aunt Emilie."

I rested my cheek on the small demon's head. "Goodnight, Ciel."

Ciel left the room, and I glanced up at Sebastian as he leaned down and kissed me passionately.

"Today we begin our eternal journey together," he whispered.

I chuckled. "I thought it started two years ago."

Sebastian rested his forehead against mine and shook his head. "You were still aging then, but now, you will not. You are eighteen, the same age you always stopped aging in all your past lives."

"But I was aging," I pointed out. "I was growing since I was pregnant."

"But you are no longer pregnant, so there is no reason for you to age anymore."

"I see," I whispered and kissed Sebastian briefly. "Then yes, I guess this is the beginning of our never ending journey together."

Sebastian took Emmett and Selena from my arms. "Get some rest, my queen," he whispered and kissed me one last time that night.

I laid down, the weight of sleep now heavier than it was a moment ago. I glanced at the window by the crib the babies would be sleeping in. There was a crescent moon outside, and under that moon, I noticed a spider crawl across the windowsill outside. Sebastian tucked the babies in before quickly flicking the spider away angrily.

After that, I was too tired to keep my eyes open any longer, so I finally went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-sniff- This . . . This was an awesome trip I had with all of you. Really awesome, and I wouldn't wish for anything more. You were all amazing. I enjoyed the reviews you all sent me, and they encouraged me to go on with this story. I enjoyed all your kind words, and I will miss it all. -sniff- Okay, I sound so sappy and cheesy. Let's move on with my other announcement now. -sniff-<strong>_

_**PLEASE READ**_

_**Now, there is something I always do when I'm done writing a story, which is add another chapter full of fun facts and more about the story. However, I also want to do something else. I want to do a question and answer chapter for ANY questions you had during the story. I will answer questions you give me, whether it be about the characters, things that confused you, or even about myself. So I will do that, along with the fun facts and more chapter. So send me any questions you have. You can even ask little baby Emmett and Selena some questions if you want ^_^**_

_**Alright. I love you all. Thank you for all the encouragement and care you gave me. I seriously hope we meet again someday.**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_

_**P. S. Do you guys like the baby names? It was so hard to find a name for Selena. The female version of Sebastian is apparently Sebastianna, but I didn't really like that name. No offense to anyone who's named Sebastianna.**_


	64. FUN FACTS AND MORE

_**Alright. Now, I won't post the Q & A chapter for a while, so you can still get in questions if you have any. ^_^ I hope you all enjoy the fun facts and more. In here are things I was going to originally do in Bitter Sweet Eyes before I changed my mind, and little fun facts about some of the characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Emilie's first name came from one of my favorite singers: Emilie Autumn<strong>_

**_-Emilie's last name came from a character I made a long time ago, but never published_**

_**-Ciel was originally going to be the enemy in Bitter Sweet Eyes**_

_**-Bitter Sweet Eyes got the Bitter Sweet part of its name from an unpublished spinoff of a story I did here on fan fiction (the story is Sweet Dreams and the spinoff was called Bitter Sweet)**_

_**-I started writing Bitter Sweet Eyes out of complete boredom because I had just finished my first story and had nothing else to do at the moment**_

_**-Bitter Sweet Eyes wasn't actually going to go this far. I was planning on making it short since in the beginning I didn't have a plot in mind.**_

_**-Emilie's grandparents and cousins are based off of mine.**_

_**-The name Golden Flower was actually pretty random and just popped into my mind**_

_**-The Golden Flower was originally just going to be beneficial to demons, but then I started added things to the whole Golden Flower thing**_

_**-Emilie originally was going to have no powers, but I changed my mind and gave her some.**_

_**-Undertaker was originally going to be Emilie's father instead of uncle**_

_**-Blood is based off of Zarame from Zombie Loan**_

_**-The idea of Romeo came from Jacob and Seth from Twilight**_

_**-There was originally going to be a love triangle between Romeo, Emilie, and Sebastian, but I decided not to do it.**_

_**-Drew and Jade were originally going to be a couple**_

_**-Jade's original name was going to be Annabelle**_

_**-Drew was originally going to kill Emilie, but I changed it to him loving her**_

_**-Jade's original design was to have long white hair and aqua blue eyes, instead of short red hair and sapphire blue eyes (but her true form still uses the white hair and aqua eyes)**_

_**-I didn't notice until much later that many of the characters had blue eyes (Jade, Drew, Ciel, and Lulu)**_

_**-Valerie's original name was going to be Mary**_

_**-Valerie was never going to be related to Ciel in the beginning**_

_**-Valerie was originally going to be a very innocent girl who was raised by nuns after being put up for adoption**_

_**-Rayne was a last minute character**_

_**-Rayne's original name was going to be Amber**_

_**-Segumi's name came from the little girl in the first season of Hell Girl**_

_**-Alina's name came from the song Numa Numa by Basshunter & Alina (At first, I didn't know who was the female singing. It was when Alina, the singer, said 'Hello, hello, it's me, Alina . . .' that I decided to name Emilie's first reincarnation Alina)**_

_**-Lulu being a witch was a last minute thing**_

_**-I was actually planning for Lulu and the rest of her family to survive and actually be working with Jade, but I changed my mind**_

_**-Emmett's original name was going to be Emilio, and Selena's was going to be Sabrina**_

_**-Emmett and Selena's birthday was going to originally be April 24, but I changed my mind**_

_**-Selena was originally going to be Sebastian and Emilie's only child and was going to be a Golden Flower like her mother and would have ended up with Ciel**_

_**-Hannah appearing was a last minute idea**_

_**-Sebastian and Emilie were actually suppose to become a couple a lot sooner in the story**_

_**-Hannah was never going to be evil in the beginning, but I changed my mind**_

_**-Jonathan was originally going to be an enemy and never a friend**_

_**-I actually don't like Cruella's name, but I had already used it too many times to change it**_

_**-Emilie's fake father was originally going to come out of jail, but I changed my mind**_

_**-I was going to have Drew kill Emilie's fake father and make it look like a suicide, but I changed my mind**_

_**-Lulu's character design is actually based off of Ms Shizuka from High School Of The Dead (she's one of my favorite character. She's super funny ^_^)**_

_**-Christopher is actually based off of Ikuto from Shugo Chara**_

_**-I actually didn't notice that Nana and Yoru both had names from Shugo Chara until one of my reviewers pointed it out**_

_**-Nana is based off of Shinku from Rozen Maiden**_

_**-Yoru was made because I seriously love cat boys and thought this story needed one**_

_**-I love boy and girl twins, so I was happy when that poll result won**_

_**-Emilie being a goddess was actually a last minute idea. To be honest, I didn't know what to make her**_

_**-That idea of Emilie reincarnating was inspired by the Evermore series**_

_**-Alina was originally going to be Emilie's grandmother, but I changed my mind**_

_**-Alina was originally going to be Emilie's only reincarnation**_

_**-Drew was originally going to be a vampire, and Jade a witch**_

_**-Myth was suppose to die too, but I changed my mind**_

_**-Myth was originally going to fall in love with Emilie, but I changed my mind**_

_**-Myth's name came from a character one of my friends made a long time ago**_

_**-Pluto was originally going to be in this story, so was Drocell, but I couldn't really fit them in**_

_**-Alois was also going to be in this story, but I changed my mind**_

_**-Emilie gave her cousin the rosary her mother had given her (seeing as she didn't need it)**_

_**-Grell was suppose to be in the final battle, but I forgot to add him (_)**_

_**-Undertaker was suppose to be in the final battle, but I changed my mind about that**_

_**-Undertaker being Emilie's uncle was a last minute idea**_

_**-Blood was suppose actually suppose to die a long time ago when his cinematic records were cut, but so many people liked him so I let him live**_

_**-Emilie was suppose to have another female friend besides Lulu named Delilah, but I forgot to bring her up, so instead Emilie now only has a bunch of guy friends**_

_**-Emilie actually has a slight fear of thunderstorms**_

_**-Ophelia, Emilie's cat, actually had a little crush on Yoru**_

_**-Yoru actually hates fish**_

_**-Romeo hates ghost stories, they freak him out too much (XD)**_

_**-Ciel gets his sweet tooth from Valerie, and actually, Emilie still has that large sweet tooth**_

_**-Ciel was closest to Valerie and Madame Red**_

_**-Elizabeth was closest to Valerie**_

_**-Elizabeth's hairstyle was based off of her aunt Valerie's (Valerie wore two ponytails, Elizabeth wears two ponytails, just curled instead of straight. See?)**_

_**-When people ask about Emilie's eyes, she says she wears contacts**_

_**-Giving Sebastian a different name for each of Emilie's past lives was actually a last minute idea**_

_**-The name Zachery came from my friend because she loves the name Zack**_

_**-Jasper's character design is actually based off of a guy I have a slight crush on**_

_**-Marcus and Jasper being one and the same was actually inspired by a review I got a long time ago**_

_**-Jasper/Marcus was actually suppose to be in the story more, but I could never find the right moments for him to come in **_

_**-Remember that time Jade turned a guy into a demon? Yeah, more people were suppose to turn into demons, but I completely forgot to do so**_

_**-Emilie was originally suppose to remember what happened to her before she died, and it would have looked like Sebastian had killed her when actually it would have been Jade disguised as Sebastian**_

_**-Ciel didn't mean to kill Marcus and almost kill Emilie's fake mom, he was actually trying to kill Emilie because he thought Sebastian and Drew just wanted to use her. He was trying to "protect" her. This is before Sebastian told Ciel that he actually loves Emilie.**_

_**-Christopher was actually going to fall in love with Emilie, but then I made him evil**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright everyone. That's it. Or, at least, that's all I can think of at the moment. Maybe I'll add more if I remember anything else. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this and look forward to the Q &amp; A chapter! ^_^<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	65. Q & A

_**Alice: Question time! Question time!**_

_**Emilie: You're very hyper today, Alice.**_

_**Alice: I'm just really happy is all. Bitter Sweet Eyes has been my most popular story, getting even more followers and reviews than Sweet Dreams. And I thought **_that _**story was popular.**_

_**Emilie: You're right about that.**_

_**Alice & Emilie: Thank you for all your support! Now it's time for the Q & A to begin!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice: Alright. -scrolls through reviews- First question is from quincyhetaliabutler28, for me. The question is "Will you make a story about Selena and Emmett?" Hmm . . . -looks at babies- They are pretty cute. And it would be an interesting story. So . . . Maybe. There's a big possibility there.<strong>_

_**Emilie: Next question. Well, more of a request. Lightwithinthedark wants you to talk more about my past lives.**_

_**Alice: -looks at Emilie with an expressionless face-**_

_**Emilie: What?**_

_**Alice: **_I _**have to talk about them? Aren't they **_your _**past lives?**_

_**Emilie: Sheesh. Don't have to be so rude about it.**_

_**Alice: I'm just saying. **_

_**Emilie: Yeah b—**_

_**Ciel: Just answer already!**_

_**Emilie & Alice: . . . Okay.**_

_**Emilie: Alright. Well, when I was Alina I was born January 26. My father was a blacksmith who took in Sebastian, Zachery at the time, as his mentor. Even though at the time, girls weren't suppose to do anything but stay home and do chores, my father let me work with him. I learned how to make swords, shields, and the such.**_

_**Alice: So when Sebastian appeared, you were already way more experienced than him, weren't you?**_

_**Emilie: -nods- And I was really impatient, so I scolded him a lot at first and even called him an idiot from time to time.**_

_**Alice: -muttering to myself- And they say I'm the mean one.**_

_**Sebastian: It was actually those insults that made me fall in love with her.**_

_**Alice: Really?**_

_**Sebastian: -nod- She was different from other girls. She was not afraid to speak her mind, and I enjoyed that.**_

_**Alice: Ah~. I see. What else do you have to tell us about when you were Alina, Emilie?**_

_**Emilie: I was also an older sibling, just like now. I used to have a little sister named, coincidentally, Emilia. She was a year younger than me and had a crush on Sebastian, so when he proposed to me, she was pretty upset and we didn't really get to make up after that.**_

_**Alice: That sucks. How about when you were Segumi?**_

_**Emilie: Well, as Segumi, I was the youngest child, born May 28**__**th**__**. I was really shy and didn't like to talk much. I had three older brothers, so they got all the attention. Their names were, in order of oldest to youngest, Riku, Ikuto, and Kaito. All were really good swordsmen. But I didn't get to know them for long since I was kidnapped at such a young age. I was traded from person to person, no one wanting me because they thought my golden eyes were cursed. But then one man bought me, a man who wasn't afraid of my eyes. He was about to turn me into his sex slave -shiver- But then Sebastian came and took me away from my kidnapper. He brought me back home. Then after that, we would meet by the river I was kidnapped from in the beginning, but the place was a safe place now. No one could harm me there.**_

_**Alice: The village.**_

_**Emilie: -sigh- Yeah. When Jade came to kill me, she burned down my whole village trying to find me. My mother and Riku were killed in the village fire. The rest of my family was saved only because Jade found me before she could reach them. That sad thing was, my mother was pregnant at the time when she was killed.**_

_**Alice: -looks away sadly- . . . Let's go to Rayne.**_

_**Emilie: Right. Hmm. As Rayne, I was . . . Very unique. I was born July 5**__**th**__**. I was very loud and just as outspoken as I was when I was Alina. I didn't have any siblings, and I didn't know my parents because I was bought as a slave when I was only a year old. That's what the other slaves had told me. Of course I hated being a slave, and I didn't hide that fact like the others. I complained every time I worked, resulting in me getting beat pretty badly, but I didn't care. I didn't let the torture scare me into silence. I had a pet squirrel named Squeaky.**_

_**Alice: A squirrel . . . Named Squeaky?**_

_**Emilie: -sweat drop- leave me alone. Anyways, I had a pet squirrel, but I wasn't suppose to have any pets. The people who owned me found out and beat me pretty bad for that. I almost died after that beating. Luckily, that was a few days before Sebastian came and got me.**_

_**Sebastian: As Rayne, Emilie was very hard to teach. She hated wearing heels and dresses.**_

_**Alice: Sort of like now.**_

_**Emilie: I like dresses; hate heels.**_

_**Sebastian: She did not want to learn proper English. She preferred the slang she grew up with.**_

_**Emilie: -nod, nod-**_

_**Sebastian: But she adored learning how to dance and play the piano. Even though she was not very good at either of them.**_

_**Emilie: Hey! I tried my best.**_

_**Alice: I see. Anything else?**_

_**Emilie: For Rayne? No. That was pretty much it.**_

_**Alice: Alright then. Valerie.**_

_**Emilie: But the readers already know a lot about her.**_

_**Alice: Not exactly everything.**_

_**Emilie: -shrugs- Fine. As Valerie, I was the youngest child and the one most scolded. I was born February 26 and Vincent was my favorite sibling because he didn't order me around like Frances or our parents. I always got sick, starting when I was four. Because I was always sick, I didn't get to do much. But when I did, I enjoyed to practice using Vincent's bow and arrow.**_

_**Alice: So you were an archer?**_

_**Emilie: -nods- Yeah. But I sucked at aiming and usually ended up accidentally hitting a bird. But then I would play it off by saying I did it on purpose. Ciel was my favorite nephew, I always found Edward to be too loud and his sister complex freaked me out a bit. I adored Elizabeth, especially when we would have tea or when she would let me do her hair. She was so adorable. And Ciel I adored because he was always smiling. Well . . . He was before the accident. I remember not being able to eat or sleep because I was so worried about him after he was kidnapped. That's when I told Sebastian to find Ciel, because something inside me told me my nephew was still alive. I told Sebastian to find him, and bring him back to me. But . . . I was killed before I could see Ciel again.**_

_**Alice: Yeah. But at least you're together now. **_

_**Emilie: Yeah, I am happy about that.**_

_**Alice: Shall we move on to the next question?**_

_**Everyone: -nod-**_

_**Alice: Alright. We have a bunch from Kitana Lunara. This will be fun. First question is to Sebastian. It says: "Dear Sebastian, were you remembering Claude when you flicked away that spider? I don't blame you. I'd be upset as well." -looks at Sebastian- Well?**_

_**Sebastian: . . . I was getting rid of a pest that needed to be taken care of.**_

_**Emilie: Uh . . . Who's Claude?**_

_**Alice: That doesn't really answer the question, Sebastian. And no one really important, Emilie. -shiver- I have a sudden feeling I made Claude fans angry.**_

_**Emilie: 0.o Okay~**_

_**Sebastian: That is my answer.**_

_**Alice: -sighs- Whatever. There's another question for you. "Now that you have two beautiful children, how do you plan to raise them?"**_

_**Emilie: I want to know that too. -looks at Sebastian-**_

_**Sebastian: Is it not obvious? They will receive the best education from me. They will be taught how to waltz. Emmett will be taught the violin, and Selena shall learn the piano. I will teach both of them the best table manners, and they will learn to only speak when spoken to. They will be raised to be obedient, calm, and wise. They will learn not only English, but Latin, French, and Chinese.**_

_**Emilie: E-eh?! They're children, not robots!**_

_**Sebastian: My way is the best way for a child to be raised.**_

_**Emilie: I don't agree with your ways at all! The children should be allowed to be children! Yeah, you can teach them **_some _**of that stuff, but let them be kids.**_

_**Sebastian: My decision is final.**_

_**Emilie: -muttering to herself- We'll see about that.**_

_**Alice: -clears throat- Okay. Moving on to Kitana Lunara's other questions. This one is to you, Emilie.**_

_**Emilie: Yay!**_

_**Alice: -smiles- "Dear Emilie, Congrats on the little ones. Are you going to be staying in the nice house that was left to you?"**_

_**Emilie: Thanks for the congrats. And yeah, we'll be living in the mansion from now on.**_

_**Alice: The other question to you is: "How are you going to break it to your children that you and Sebastian aren't exactly normal and they may not be either?"**_

_**Emilie: Well, I'm pretty sure they'll figure it out by themselves. I mean, their demon wings have already popped out a few times. They're so adorable! They're super tiny. And also, Emmett has already broken the side of his crib and Selena has made a hole in the wall by throwing her bottle at it. They're only a few days old and they can already do that, so I'm pretty sure they'll know they aren't normal right away. But I will have to explain about myself since they aren't Golden Flowers. I guess I'll just tell them truthfully what I am.**_

_**Alice: Good answer. And that also answered Kitana Lunara's question about whether or not the babies were human or not. Now, here's a question for Ciel.**_

_**Ciel: Bloody hell.**_

_**Alice: Just answer it. The question is: "Dear Ciel, what was it like learning your aunt played such a massive role in your life even after her death?"**_

_**Ciel: Well, I must admit, I was very shocked. I always did wonder why Sebastian never tried to find a way to kill me after I became a demon. I am thankful to Emilie. If it were not for her, I would have never gotten so much information from Undertaker, and I would have been killed by that disgusting cult without getting my revenge. So I am very thankful to her.**_

_**Alice: -nod, nod- Alright, this question is to me from xXChaoticOrderXx, and I'm very excited to answer it. The question is: "How did you get the idea for The Golden Flower and what inspired you?" . . . **_

_**Emilie: Well?**_

_**Alice: To be honest, the name The Golden Flower came out of nowhere. I merely wanted to give Emilie a feminine name for what she is, and I wanted to make her something that didn't already exist because I like different. The Golden part obviously came from her eyes, and the Flower part I just added because it sounded feminine and cool. That's how I got the name. However, the idea for the Golden Flower came from many things. The Golden Flower was originally just going to be a meal for demons, but then I kept adding and adding until she became wanted by all beings. There really . . . Wasn't a source for all the abilities I gave Emilie. They just sort of popped into my mind at random times. Well, except her ability to lure ghosts. I got that idea from XXHolic. What inspired me would have to be one of the stories here on fan fiction, and the "Evermore" series by Alyson Noel. "Twilight" by Stephanie Meyers also inspired me, I won't lie. There were many other books that inspired me, but I can't recall them all at the moment. Sorry about that. With the "Evermore" series, all I really got from there was the reincarnation part. The girl in that book reincarnates, and I thought that would be a good idea for Emilie to do so also. Then from Twilight, well for starters there is Romeo. Then we also have the appearance of a few vampires in Bitter Sweet Eyes. However, the really big thing that inspired me was music. A lot of the music on my I-Pod tells a story (instead of just being a catchy song about pretty much nothing). So with those stories, I was able to make this one. Major singers and styles that inspire me are: Vocaloid, Breaking Benjamin, Linkin Park, Emilie Autumn, Kanon Wakeshima, Nana Mizuki, Kalafini, Icon For Hire, Nightcore, Trance, Cristina Vee, Rockleetist, Miku-tan, Ash, Victim Effect, Kerli, and lastly Eminem. Yes, Eminem. Be shocked, I know.**_

_**Emilie: Is that all? That was a long list.**_

_**Alice: Umm . . . Yeah. That's pretty much it. I hope I answered your question well enough, xXChaoticOrderXx. Next question. This is from Angel Protectress, to Emilie. The question is: "When you first contracted with Sebastian, did you ever think you would end up together with him like this?"**_

_**Emilie: No. Actually, I didn't. I mean, from the beginning I always thought Sebastian was very attractive, but I never thought I would actually end up with him and have two beautiful children with him either. I was kind of just expecting to get my soul eaten and that would be it. But I'm happy about how things turned out.**_

_**Alice: Yup. Emmett and Selena are so cute! -hugs babies- **_

_**Emmett: -pulls my hair-**_

_**Alice: Okay, ow. -puts babies back in their crib- **_

_**Emilie: On to the next question.**_

_**Alice: Yes. It is the most asked question.**_

_**Romeo: Really? What is it?**_

_**Alice & Emilie: Will Bitter Sweet Eyes have a sequel?**_

_**-silence-**_

_**Jonathan: Well? Will it?**_

_**Alice: -smirks-**_

_**Ciel: Now, to your fans that would mean yes. But since we know you well and how cruel you can be, Alice, that can also be a big no.**_

_**Alice: I'm not that evil!**_

_**Jonathan: You super glued Shadow's hand to a bottle once, remember?**_

_**Alice: -snickers- Supernatural inspired me. Gotta love Sam and Dean Winchester. Anyways! Back to the question because I'm pretty sure I'm killing my fans right now. So -takes in deep breathe-**_

_**Everyone: -leans in towards Alice-**_

_**Alice: No way would I just let Bitter Sweet Eyes end when everyone is begging for more. Of course there will be a sequel!**_

_**Emilie: Yay! -Looks at the babies- Do you hear that my precious babies? That means you guys get to show up.**_

_**Alice: Yup. And I have been planning on doing a sequel this whole time. Just reread the last few paragraphs of the last chapter. There's a hint right there of what to expect.**_

_**Sebastian: . . . -looking angry-**_

_**Emilie: Huh? -completely clueless-**_

_**Alice: Oh nothing. Anyways, I just have one more question for all of you. And this is very important because I'm not sure. Do you guys want a sequel with Emmett and Selena as babies? Or have them as kids so we can hear their own thoughts and stuff? I'm leaning more on having them be kids, but I kind of like the baby idea. Just let me know what you all think. And I will post one more chapter here when the sequel is ready so you all will know.**_

_**Everyone: See you later!**_


	66. Q & A 2 Plus A Special Flashback

_**Alice: Hey everyone. I'm back for one final chapter of Bitter Sweet Eyes. You see, there was another question asked and I'm very excited about answering it.**_

_**Emilie: What's the question?**_

_**Alice: Okay. The question is for Sebastian, and it's from quincyhetaliabutler28: "Sebastian, when you were Zachery, what did you first notice about Alina (Emilie) before you actually fell in love with her? And be really deep with the details." -smirks- Yes, Sebastian. Be very descriptive. **_Very _**descriptive.**_

_**Emilie: You're scary.**_

_**Alice: I'm awesome. Anyways, Sebastian, if you would.**_

_**Sebastian: -nods- Very well. When I first met Alina, I was going because I was going to be her father's apprentice for a bit. He was a blacksmith, and a farmer.**_

_**Emilie: -nod, nod-**_

_**Sebastian: When I first arrived at his residence, the one to open the door was Alina. I remember the first time I saw her so clearly. She was absolutely stunning. Her golden curls framed her sweet, porcelain face perfectly. Her plush lips were set in a scowl as her golden eyes glared up at me. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and she still is to this day. -smirks at Emilie-**_

_**Emilie: -blushes and looks away stubbornly- A-anyways. Is that what drew you in? My looks?**_

_**Sebastian: No. It was not that. It was your uniqueness. Your father did not believe in women being second best to men, and so he raised you just like any boy at the time would. In fact, you were a lot better than me since you had much more training. From time to time, you would even teach me instead of your father because he would be busy in the fields.**_

_**Alice: But what really drew you in? Like, what exactly was it that made you think "I love this girl"?**_

_**Sebastian: Well, I had been staying with Alina's family for about a year now, and she was not opening up to me at all. She continued to yell at me and call me dumb whenever I did something wrong, and was constantly making me do practically the impossible. -chuckle- It was quite amusing and I was enjoying being around her more and more with each passing day. However, what truly made me fall for her, was when she showed me her vulnerable side.**_

_**Alice: When was that?**_

_**Emilie: D-don't tell them that?! Sebastian!**_

_**Sebastian: -chuckles and smirks- You see, Alina had an uncle who had lost his wife when she was giving birth to their child, Samantha. One day, her uncle appeared with the child, and Alina was taking care of her.**_

_**Alice: I say for this part, we go into flashback mode for much more detail.**_

_**Emilie: What? No way! We end things here! No one should hear the rest!**_

_**Alice: Too late! Flashback mode!**_

* * *

><p>(Zachery P. O. V)<p>

"Uncle Adam," Alina said in shock as she opened the front door of the home. "Is something wrong?"

"Alina, here," her uncle said flatly and handed her the child. "Where is your father? I must speak with him."

"He is dealing with the crops out back. What is wrong, Uncle Adam?"

Once again, Adam ignored her question and merely walked past her into the backyard where my mentor, Mr. Winster, was working.

"How odd," I murmured and glanced over at Alina as she walked over to me, a small bundle cradled delicately in her arms. Small, chubby hands reached out for her face, but she ignored them and looked up at me.

"Zachery, I need you to do something," she said sternly.

"Another impossible task?" I inquired with amusement. I smirked, which seemed to make the lovely girl more angry at me.

"Buffoon," she muttered before pointing in the direction of the backyard. "Can you spy on my uncle and father? Something is very wrong, and I must find out what."

"Spy? That is terrible."

"Please?" she begged, and I was shocked to hear the word. She never used it before when she ordered me to do something. It seemed foreign coming from her.

"Alright," I said, unable to deny her unusual begging.

I snuck into the fields out back and made sure to stay hidden as I listened to my mentor and his brother talk. Their tones were grave, and what they said would surely shock Alina. I began to rethink telling her what I heard, but when I entered the home and saw her eager expression as she ran over to me, I just could not hold in what I heard.

"What did you hear?" Alina asked enthusiastically as she bounced the infant girl in her arms softly.

"I . . ." I glanced down at the floor.

"Zachery?"

I grabbed Alina's free wrist and pulled her upstairs where we could speak alone. Without thinking, I pulled her into my room and closed the door behind us.

"What is it?!" she asked, growing angry, but I knew it was only because she was now scared.

"Your uncle . . . He can no longer care for the child," I began. "He is handing the child over to your father to raise."

"What? What a foolish man Uncle Adam is," Alina muttered and stared down at the infant in her arms, her eyes taking on a soft tone I had never seen before, and I that loved seeing. However, when Alina looked back at me, her golden eyes became hard once more. "Was anything else said?"

" . . . Yes," I admitted with a slight nod.

"Is it even worse than the first news?" she asked in a mere whisper, her eyes growing more frightened.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"It seems . . . Your uncle is planning on killing himself the moment he leaves here today. Your father is currently trying to persuade him not to, but it does not seem to be working. That is also the reason why he is leaving the child with your father. He can no longer take living, apparently."

"No," Alina whispered in shock.

At that moment, the child began to whimper. Alina stared down at her cousin, and her hard outer shell crumbled before my eyes.

"Why does everyone choose death?" she whispered as the baby continued to whimper.

"Everyone?" I asked.

Alina stumbled back and fell onto my bed, the baby still cradled safely in her arms. My shock grew even more as tears formed in the corner of Alina's golden eyes. She sniffed and looked up at me, just as the tears began to stroll down her cheeks.

"First Mother, now Uncle Adam?" she croaked. "What about little Samantha? It is already bad enough she has no mother like I, but now she will have no father?"

"Alina," I muttered and continued to stare at the lovely crying girl. Without fully realizing, I sat next to Alina on my bed, and before she could protest, I brought my lips to hers.

Usually, Alina is so strong and nothing seems to faze her. Seeing her like this, sobbing like the baby in her arms, I feel . . . I feel I should protect her. Seeing her so vulnerable, I _want _to protect her. I do not wish to ever see her cry again, but . . .

As our lips pulled apart, Alina stared up at me with those soft eyes I had seen earlier. I wish to see the eyes always from now on. I love Alina strong, but seeing her true self is even lovelier.

"Zachery," she whimpered, and I brought my lips to hers again.

"No more tears," I whispered against her lips and stared deeply into her soft eyes. "Please, do not cry. Smile, please," I begged and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her over to me. "I love you more when you smile."

"L-love?" she stuttered.

I hugged her tighter to me and said nothing. The baby in her arms also seemed to calm down, and even fell asleep.

Alina chuckled. "Zachery, you buffoon," she muttered before hiding her face in the crook of my neck. "But . . . I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~End Of Flashback~<strong>_

_**Alice: Aw~**_

_**Emilie: -blushing brighter than a tomato- B-be quiet. I can't believe you revealed that to everyone. That was embarrassing.**_

_**Alice: So how long had you loved Sebastian, Emilie?**_

_**Emilie: -looks away- For about six months before he confessed to me.**_

_**Alice: I see -smirks-**_

_**Emilie: Wipe that off your face, Alice!**_

_**Alice: Anyways. Onto Ciel's question from quincyhetaliabutler28. "What did you love most about Valerie?"**_

_**Emilie: Don't ignore me!**_

_**Ciel: What did I love most? -looks at Emilie, then glares at the floor, blushing slightly- N-nothing.**_

_**Alice: Oh come on, Ciel. Be honest. **_

_**Emilie: -smirks- Yeah, Ciel.**_

_**Alice: Hypocrite.**_

_**Emilie: Villain.**_

_**Alice: . . . Anyways, Ciel.**_

_**Ciel: Fine. What I liked most about Valerie was . . . Was . . . -mumble, mumble, mumble-**_

_**Everyone: What was that?**_

_**Ciel: . . . -mumble, mumble-**_

_**Everyone: . . .**_

_**Alice: Repeat please?**_

_**Ciel: . . . I loved it when she sang lullabies to me, okay?!**_

_**Alice: Is that all?**_

_**Ciel: . . . I also loved when she'd let me fall asleep with my head on her lap and she'd pet my head.**_

_**Alice: -hugs Ciel- You are just too cute! Right audience? -looks over at you all- Isn't he the cutest?**_

_**Ciel: U-unhand me, Alice! Immediately!**_

_**Alice: -puts Ciel down- Alright, well. That's all. I hope you all enjoyed this second Q & A, and the sequel to Bitter Sweet Eyes will be coming soon. The title of it is My Sufferable Pleasure, and I will post another chapter to inform you all when I have published the sequel. Bye bye everyone. Till next time.**_


	67. SEQUEL

_**Alright everyone. What you've all been waiting excitedly for is finally here! The sequel to Bitter Sweet Eyes has been published. It's called my Sufferable Pleasure and is on my page already. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter ^_^**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


End file.
